Sanctuary for a Lost Prince
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: Five years after the Golden army, Nuada has to adapt to a modern world amidst friends and old enemies. I capitalized the keywords which gives more pleted 2012!
1. Sleeping prince

**Sanctuary for a lost prince 1 **

_After seeing Hellboy 2, I just had this idea! The elven prince Nuada captured my heart immediately. _

_*Edited the inconsistencies, thank u for pointing them out. In the movie, they also had red nosebleed, so i stuck to red blood. But fine, ichor is the actual color._

* * *

**Prologue: Sleeping Prince**

Deep in my slumber, encased in stone. What pain, or suffering befalls me, I know not. Tinkling laughter, golden colors, did I not have happier times? Those humans laid scourge to the world, evil and empty of souls. I forget sometimes, that I have shed blood too, in my quest. How many have died?

One day, I begin to stir from my darkness. Splashing- water. The life-giver dripping on my mouth. The layer of stone wrapped over me recedes. I was so still before, but now I need to breathe. I try to move my fingers and toes.

Then I can sit up, joints cricking and aching comes to me in hazes and patches. Black gives to grey. The barest light through a hole from above illuminates the tunnel I am in. It is a narrow passageway, muddy water underfoot. Peering up, there seems to be a way out.

How long has it been? Where am I?

The last time I was alive and fighting some mutants and people like me. A migraine prevents me from thinking. Voices trail down the tunnel. Clumsy treading, heading in my direction. My heart seizes. Humans! They always torment me and what I have left to call my own. It isn't enough they have conquered the earth. My kingdom is gone. I slide into a crevice. It has been so long since I worked out. My limbs protest duly, after stretching, they become stiff again. But I keep silent except for my breathing.

"We haven't seen this place yet, man," a woman calls, shining her torch. Damn, don't see me. Don't come this way, or I will kill them. With what? I had a sword or spear, right? But there is nothing at my belt. A wave of dizziness overcomes me, a reminder that this body has to sleep again. I struggle to stay conscious. Sharp thorns rack my chest. I touch my shirt, or what is left. Torn in many places, run ragged, the ends of it covering my legs. A spreading brown stain with rust scent. Shit.

_Brother!_

_I start. Impossible. She died! My sister died, though I forget why. She killed herself to stop me from something rash._

_Brother are you alright? I felt you awaking._

Stop I don't know who this is. Thankfully it goes away. The humans are close by. Man and woman. No a child, so young. Her hair is brown-red hanging long. She looks puzzled. Dressed in city garb. Her companion is about my height and has brown hair also. He is busy examining my previous restng place- the empty rock. How could I have conceded to collapse on that paltry thing?

"Hmm someone was here. But dunno how long it was?" he says, dusting it. then feels on the rock.

If they realise it's me I will dispose of them, with my bare hands. I can fight them, because they are blind in the dark. The girl speaks, "What do you mean? We're in a sewer. Any chance of the thing being a dinosaur? Hope it is! We'd strike it rich."

"Nope. Nothing."

I relax and lean against the brick. Agony clouds my judgment. How long will they remain here? "Hey shine your light here. Mine's going out," the man urges.

"A fossil, of a small insect? Cool." They open jars, bags and take out gloves. The girl lowers one of the items in. Then they leave at last. I cannot hold my breath anymore. My vision has turned entirely red. My sister's disembodied voice is crying out.

_No, stop it please. Stop! _

Pulsing blood is trickling at a faster rate from my chest. When did I get this wound? Clammy and shivering. How did I end up like this? I cannot give up, must go to my people. They will know how to heal me. The herbs and flowers can do miracles. If they exist.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Can't be. Someone's here."

"Yes, bro. my hearing is good."

Curses. "We were followed. Hurry, let's go. Damn those relic people. We need the cash here." Running.

"Hush up. I think it's an animal," the girl shouts.

Lights playing and flashing. I think it is my harsh breathing so I try to make myself as small as possible. "Someone's in here!" The white light directly at my face_. No, I won't go with you. I am a prince. You cannot… _But as her blue eyes widen, cerulean as the blue jay, mine close. My last sensation of a warm hand against my face. I fall.

Everything hurts, especially my chest. Is it my heart? I do not open my eyes, mustn't let them be aware of me. However the surface is still spinning though I am resting flat on my back.

Later it is stationary. I look around, eyes half closed. I am in a room. My night vision adjusts quickly, as is for an elf. Tables and chairs, odd square things on them. Soft surface, it is a bed I am lying on. Someone has covered me with a sheet. I am slightly wet, but the pain has ceased. The bandage on my chest.

Could they have saved me? They are humans. Humans do not do such kind things.

But I don't have a choice. My strength has utterly gone.

* * *

**Laira **

That poor man had fainted! I was lucky to see that he had needed help. We were exploring under the tunnels for more artefacts and fossils when I heard the panting. Thought it was an animal injured or dying.

Not human. Some kind of mutant? Joe thought it's a ghost or vampire. He had such pale skin, almost translucent, shiny flaxen hair. I loved the sheen of it! Amber eyes and dark lips. The mutant had tried to resist me, until I touched him. Previously traumatized, he fainted on me and I alone could not brace his weight. Joe was so adamant that we dump him into a hospital. I covered his unusual hair with a dark hat and we lifted him. We argued all the way in the car back home. In the end he gave in from exhaustion I supposed.

There will be more protesting. I know. But I couldn't let this man get into a museum for display like a circus freak. He was so gravely injured that he slept all the way in the car. I pondered what research I had done about mutants and legendary heroes. There were many classes like in those rpg games- mages, witches, warlords, dwarves, elves, halflings, demons… so was our guy a mage? I failed to picture him casting spells.

With my basic first aid, I knew add pressure to the wound. I wrapped him with a tight bandage and placed his hand on it. I whispered that he should hang on. The man did not move, save for the respiration which lifted his chest. Good, no fever, no infection.

Clearing of throat. Onslaught number 2. "Sis how long are you planning to put him up? He could be a psychopath."

"Stop being so heartless, Joe. Please! He's injured. Didn't you see?"

"We should've sent him to the hospital and forget it. Have you tried to plan ahead- what if he's got some, some virus, disease! And die on us, in here. The implications, sis. We're always careful after our expeditions. But for this- person… "

"Enough," I stated, rising. Furious, frustrated. Merciless idiot! If only he'd not overprotect me. For Pete's sake, we were professionals! I had cleaned him up as much as possible. Why didn't Joe have a bit of compassion?

"Not more than a week, I tell you!"

Idiot! I wanted to shout, but stopped myself. Should not wake my guest up. I continued fantasizing about the perfect gentleman this person would be when he awakened. Joe pricked me some more, "Why did you lay him on your bed? I swear, once mom left us, all common sense flew out the windows!"

I grumbled softly that he's the one being bossy and impatient. I turned on the tv to the news. Luckily he was distracted by the latest news on terrorism and ranted about that (mostly to himself). I zoned out. We were amateur little Indiana Jones, that explorer we looked up to. Mostly our artefacts went to the museum and they paid us commissions. Joe and me loved exploring places, but nowadays we stayed local-based. It was pointless to fly up to Arizona only to find one bone not a whole fossil. Still waiting for that lucky break! Guess that's how my bro and I stuck together for our passion. Otherwise I would wise up and strike my path.

The captivating world beyond this reality- a mythical dimension- separated our ideals. I'm talking Atlantis, the Lost World which I believe in seeking out. Finding this man was the key to the Fae creatures. It had been my ambition to seek the lost worlds and escape to them.

At about 2 am, I heard a sound. Our guest had woke up! "Hey you alright?" I asked.

His eyes glittered like flashlights. So exotic! He had that rugged kind of cuteness- not delicately built. When Joe had peeled off his cloak, his torso was that of someone who worked out. Muscles rippled under the bandage as he shifted to be more comfortable.

"Who are you?" the man demanded in a deep bass.

I readily introduced myself.. "I'm Laira Severn. We found you under the Dolin Sewers, in the Big Apple."

He nodded, leaning back. Pain etched over his face. He would not cry out. I realised that sound was a muffled gasp. His hand left his chest. The bandage showed an ichor stain.

"You're bleeding again."

He waved a dismissive hand. "It's no matter. My body heals swifter than humans."

I came forward with the box and unrolled a fresh bundle. As I applied disinfectant to it, the man said softly, "I am Prince Nuada of a kingdom long considered lost to mortals."

Stunned, I almost lost my grip on reality. Such awesomeness! And a prince, no ordinary representative of his people. Which world, the fae? So many questions I had brimming to the extreme- mostly my euphoria. They exist! They are no fairy tales. I tried out his name and asked, "Are you a mage? Or a wizard?"

"Elf," came the soft voice.

"Elf? You are real! I thought you have pointed ears." I almost reached out to check, but controlled myself.

Nuada sighed. I think he felt amused. " Yes, they are. We have people of different colors and races. You do not need to cover the wound." He hissed as I cleaned his chest and changed the dressing. Sweat broke out on his forehead. If only we had painkillers. But seeing his reluctance I doubted he took those.

"Are you hungry?"

The prince kept his agony in check. He shook his head, breathing hard. To my ears, no mucus so he should be all right. Lifted his shaking hand to press the wound.

"Laira, it is all right that I stay? What of your kin?"

He had a beautiful accent, Old Kingdom Irish. Like the Middle Earth elves. He gazed at me expectantly.

I said,"It is cool. I want you, you're welcome to stay. How did you get hurt?"

Nuada frowned. I was sorry I had asked, it was too nosy of me. but he did reply, "I was a warrior. Once proud and strong. Now bedridden and ill able to help my people. I have failed them. why have I woken?"

What kind of reply was that? I attributed it to shock and disorientation from his agony.

"Sorry. You need to sleep. I'll make you something to eat." I made myself cheerful.

Some battle inside? He whispered some things to himself and gripped the blanket in a vice.

"Thank you." But no sign of Nuada sleeping- he watched me while I cleaned up the stuff, almost catlike. I felt shy. Joe had not come to ruin the moment. Thank god! He could be a bull. The passion in the elf's heated gaze was not centred on me, on something else. What bothered him so much? Maybe my brother was correct- he needed the medical attention. What do elves eat?

"Um , Your Highness. Are you vegetarian?" that got his attention.

"Yes. I don't consume meat," he said formally.


	2. Time with mortals

**Sanctuary for a lost prince 2**

**I wanted to give the elf's homeland a beautiful name so I call it Elysion. Now I read up other fanfics, I will try to use their original names.**

**Listen to Fate/stay Night's second opening and Linkin Park's "In the end".**

_I tried so hard, got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter! I went too far to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_(Linkin Park)_

* * *

**Prince Nuada **

She astounded me asking that question of pointed ears. I had not wanted to reply. Nobody questions me, not humans who are empty shells. Unforgiveable! But she being a youngling, did not know that. I could not be furious though I tried. My hatred does not extend to women and children. So mature and confident, this Laira.

When I got up and felt the pain, she had been nearby and rushed in to help me. A mystery, this persistent bleeding. My people are renouned for the swiftness in healing injuries, less than a few hours, but it seemed this was a refusal to... The throb went on mercilessly. But it was endurable.

I deserve no less than death. Having trained myself to be a hunter of the enemy, I easily despatched people in swift blows. But the memory came to me, a fevered dream of our guardian mother, Ariadne. _She touched my forehead. We were in a flourishing and flowering garden city, resembling my home! I miss that. The earth had become possessed of machines, cattle. They razed our home, destroyed the rainforests, plundered the oceans. We were driven to extinction, save for a small handful of the Fae. Legend has it they went through a Veil to another era of Earth. My Elven Kingdom of Twilight returned to this time. To this day I comprehend little of my forefather's decision. _

_Because they had no respect of us, calling us the Forgotten. The ruthless persecution went on. _This notion weakened me.

Why had Lady Aria woken me from my stone sleep? While I was out cold, the mortal Joe had said hospital, to send me there. Disgusting, where they inject you with needles and have things done to you. I'd rather die here! My mind drifted, finding it hard to concentrate on one coherent pathway. Throbbing agony once more sliced. I bent double. My sister called to me. I begged her spirit to rest, leave me alone.

_Where are you? I feel your presence. _I forced her voice back. The smell of broth or soup cooking wafted into this room. Fresh greens. My stomach growled. I sat up, dignified as much as possible to receive the girl. She was no less than sixteen, I estimated. "Hi!" she greeted me. "Let me feed you."

"I can handle this." My hands shook as I took the bowl. It helped to warm my freezing body. Why did they rescue me, since I felt this cold and lifeless? Laira supported my weak trembling effort.

"Sure. But it's ok to help you. You are starving." Her tone was so poignant and brooked no argument.

I smiled. She did not cower from me at all. Well she would change her mind when she researched the history of the warrior elves. Laira touched my long white locks in wonder. "Want some more?" she asked when I finished.

"No." Exhaustion returned. I hated this weakness but I needed to lie down. My body continued the wretched humiliation of shivering. I tried to stop.

She went to a wardrobe. shaking out clothes of all shapes and colors, Laira showed a black one to me, called a sweater. What about my clothes?

" Where is my robe?" I needed the one clothing that was mine.

She draped the sweater over me and guided me until I wore it properly. How could I, a strong able bodied warrior be needy of a pathetic human to care! Thankfully Laira moved away and I kept myself in check. My loneliness had reached its limit, the secret loneliness I disguised and caged to be the hunter.

"Over there,"she answered, pointing to a chair. "You wanna wear it? Don't, it's so tattered and stained."

"I want it back. Later!" I used My harshest tone, but the tone turned out petulant. This black color accentuated my pale heritage.

"Ok. I will deliver it to you when it's washed. Satisfied?" She appeased.

I nodded, making myself relax. Quiet for the next moment. She remained with me, touching my white blond hair. Slightly telepathic, I picked up on Laira's brimming questions, but her polite consideration held her back. Darkness.

_My sister Nuala and I when we were five, playing by the River Elysion. This extended throughout Elven Forest. We loved playing with the mermaids, faeries and our friends from the Verian and Meriee clans. Our colors were of the forest, skies, water and flowers. Not the black of my exile… tree-climbing! Such carefree times. We are twins, always connected. I love you Nuala. Don't leave me. You should come with me. What place is this now? _

* * *

"Your Highness, you're gripping my hand." that voice woke me. I resented this interruption, yet I was hurting her too. She winced.

"Sorry." Letting go, I moved further away. "You shouldn't come so near when I sleep."

Laira did not feel angry. Instead, she said, "You called me a name, Neva something? Never heard a man say sorry before. You _are _something."

I did not know what that meant. A human expression. Did she mean I had done something? Scanning her revealed nothing.

She went on, "Your hair is sheening like the moonlight. I love it! So incredible and smooth."

"Thank you. but, don't you want to sleep?" I did not wish to be her pet dog, stroked and prodded.

"I cannot, see this is my bed. I figured you needed a bed and since you were unconscious it wouldn't be right to make you lie on the couch. Don't worry."

I made to rise immediately. This was so wrong, I had reprimanded a girl and used her bed! But the pain was returning in a flood to my joints, like a fever. My headache too.

A masculine voice said, "She willingly did this. Just rest. Won't do to be more injured."

My wandering gaze focused on a man in the doorway. "That's my brother, Joe. This is Prince Nuada." Laira's tone held resentment. Joe's face was devoid of any feeling to me, only affection shone for his sister. His protectiveness reverberated off him against me, a stranger.

"I won't do anything indecent. Too weak to." It was stupid to be vulnerable, I had long schooled my torso to harsh terrains, lengthy amount of physical exertion. My telepathy seconds this trait. Despite my reassurance, Joe continued to watch me.

"You'd better go sleep in another room. I can sleep alone," I said, facing my back on the girl.

Laira yawned. "But you need me, Your Highness."

"Do you have another place to sleep? I didn't know… I could have gone elsewhere." What the hell was I sputtering? I almost swore in elven.

"You mean how Joe was acting? He's a bull, that one! I don't care."

I closed my eyes. Didn't want to cause a rift between them. My own close relationship with sister and father had been treasured, until she betrayed my trust. Although they argued, I was sure these two mortals loved each other. "No I will be fine. Please."

Laira still remained until my breathing became deep. I felt her step away to the door and close it gently. The light went off. Finally I could return to the dream which made me so happy. .. But the happiness eluded me, turning to my recent nightmare:

_When I turned eighteen, my father King Balor lost to those low lives. He surrendered our beautiful lands of Elysion to barbarians. They misused our resources, driving out all the myths and natives so they could occupy more and more. Finally we moved underground, taking some plants with us that thrived underground. The lack of sunlight turned our tanned skin into the pallidness of the undead. So fearful of being exposed. Naturally I protested. I wanted to free our people._

_But no one stood with me. Ashamed of them, I went into exile and vowed to return when they needed me again. Clash of swords, blood spraying on my face. The sing of elven metal and breaking blades. I am powerful. No, used to be. So many years have aged my natural agility. I fell from grace. No! _

A bottle of something was on the table beside the bed. Labelled: painkillers. Laira had thought I would need it. I refused to take it. The fey often die from manmade chemicals.

I left the bottle where it was and holding the bedpost, tried to get to my feet.

Nausea rose in my stomach but my knees held. I desperately needed a bath. For now my chest wound had staunched but I was covered in sweat. _Why am I in this wretched state? Placing myself in human hands._

_No Nuada. You awoke because you have been given another chance to redeem yourself. Your folk still need you._

_How can I do anything? My health is so poor. I can't save them, I replied bitterly. The voice's owner was unknown but her words of soothing Elven brought me some calm and peace. _I needed more time. Had I declared war? I vaguely remembered doing something drastic but could not quite think clearly. Now I was leaning against a chest.

"Hello, Prince- sorry forgot your name." the mortal was back. She could not see where I was in this darkness, shaking her head from side to side. "What happened? Where are you?"

It touched me that her concern spilled over. I am a killer of your race. Once more, my hostility towards her race did not touch this girl. "I'm here. My name is Nuada, my friend." I said it slowly.

"Ok. Let's check on you now." She flipped on the light. I shaded my eyes. "Sorry!"

" Please turn it off. I like the darkness." When Laira had supported me back into bed, she flipped off the switch. Softly she asked why I had stood up when I could have asked for assistance.

"Couldn't sleep. I did not want to disturb you." The pillows were a comfort to me, seldom had I slept on a bed since my exile. In truth the pain made it near impossible to sleep.

Laira held a pitcher of cool water, which she said was from the tap. It tasted good, refreshing. Then she went out. Returning again with a basin and cloth. "Noo-wa is it? and I've gotta salute or bow. Which you prefer?"

This offhand comment made me smile. It was adorable, changing my name like that. "Yes. But you need not bow. What about your name, Ly-ra or Lay- ra?"

She giggled. Whisper of cloth on my skin. "Lyra," she said

"All right, Lyra. Thank you for saving me. I am in both your debt." She wiped my perspiration. I sensed no fear from her, only curiosity for me and my kind. "I would like to bathe. " Laira showed me the bathroom, which was only nearby. Then she explained about the cleansing things and demonstrated the use of the shower. There was a towel I could use too.

I thanked her. The human shower foam smelled of lavender which I enjoyed using. After I was completely washed, I noticed a bathrobe had been left on the door for me. Joe was waiting outside.

They both looked groggy and lacked sleep. "I am sorry to trouble you. Go to bed."

Joe nagged her to leave me alone and walked out.

Laira did not budge from her chair near me. "May I ask, how old are you? 30?"

Definitely older than that. I lived through many lifetimes. Truth or lie? I decided the lie was good.

"Why were you underground? It was filthy…. And who wounded you?"

So many questions. Her gaze lingered on my golden eyes, still studying my unusual features in admiration. "I was looking for someone. Then an enemy ambushed me and I was wounded."

But these answers would only serve for now. More questions pressed to the fore of her mind- how long had I fought, who were the enemies, why did I have other scars on my body and face. She fell asleep, leaning back on the chair, hair fallen astray. She was not exotically or outstandingly beautiful, but her small stature gave her delicacy.

I was still terribly weak the next few days. Recovery was painstakingly slow. Joe became more forthcoming, said hi when he passed by and made little conversation. Constantly his worry was getting me into hospital, but I adamantly refused. As long as I did not exert myself, there was scarcely pain and blood. Both of them could cook well, or they brought in takeout- something bought outside. I wanted to speed up my recovery, so I ate meat too. Laira made me delicious broth. I liked eating with them, there was companionship. Since Wink my troll friend had died, I was often alone. Wink I missed sorrowfully- few words, large stature and my playmate. I made friends, few and far between, among the fay. We are a suspicious lot, often giving friendship in return for some bribe or favour. The trolls were simpler.

"Why are you sad?" the girl asked me. She touched my hand.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about… my people. You call it, homesickness. " I replied. With contact like that, I brushed her mind. Below the questions, Laira was different from Joe's aloofness, she showed loyalty to her friends, not discriminating against other races. Reason why she was open to learning about me. her fascination and obsession with Atlantis and lost worlds. A mortal who cared so deeply and passionately of conservation and accepting. "Nuada. I got it right this time. Feeling better? "

I nodded and let go of her hand. "I am improved in mood." I sank onto the couch and closed my eyes. For now, I was able to manage the distance to the living room. But there was still some blood on my bandage. They did not know- I made sure to wear a shirt. I stifled any indication of agony by focusing on something, like the soft music playing. I found the rock music too noisy, but there were classic songs which I loved.

Laira did not leave me alone. She always asked Joe to go on their trips for artefacts. I guessed they were relic hunters. They were not as wicked as poachers and hunters. I found myself excusing my rescuers each day that I remained in their home. I am getting soft…


	3. Library Matters

**Chapter 3- Library matters**

_*In my fic, I will have several clans of elves. Nuada is from the Twilight clan of the elf family tree. I will spell as Bethmora,looks cool. _

_Song: Sakura by Hikaru Utada_

* * *

**Prince Nuada **

"Morning. Rise and shine!" she called out, drawing the curtains up.

"It's not time yet to wake." I shielded my face and moaned, using a pillow to block out the sunlight.

Laira left one curtain over the window to block the sunlight and asked how I was feeling.

Not bad, I tried to use a healing spell over my wound when the burning sensation bit into me last night. Today it felt healed. "I wonder, are you anemic? Too low on blood cells."

I knew the word. "Nay, child. Do not concern yourself."

Her expression was not convinced when I looked at her. She hovered over me critically. "Man you call that fast? It's still bleeding. What sort of blade?"

For an instant, I paused. What weapon I used? Then I realised and replied, "A dagger. Did you happen to see any weapons at that place? Mine had some symbols and was dark in hilt."

Laira asked, "You owned arms? Hmm… now that you asked. No." I cursed in Fey and in all the dialects I knew. Someone must have stolen them when I was unconscious. I had lost the battle, but my spear was near me. I scanned her mind if she was lying. Clear and honest. "I only saw you. Maybe you could try the painkillers. They can staunch the flow of blood."

I refused. Horrible drugs. Time for me to ask the questions now. "Do you really believe who I say I am? An exiled royalty of Bethmora."

She declared fervently, sunny tone much firmer, "Yes, I believed in that all my life. I knew you existed, but you managed to elude our scientific things of detection. Every UFO and mythical creature thrills me. I could show you all the documents I kept printed and filed neatly. And I can't wait to go on another relic hunt. Next one is… but we can't leave you here. " The girl sat down beside me, surveying me. How did she view me? A white skinned man, half naked with only a robe to cover him, physically fit to go to battle.

Her eyes lost their brightness. I had seen this before in human girls before their idols- they dreamt of sex and romance with us. That made me laugh. She laughed too. "Yep you got me there. You are so Cute, prince. I will get you breakfast. What do you like?"

Elven bread. I missed that. "Plain bread. Do you have those energy drinks? I need the strength not to sleep again."

"Milo?" Image of brown chocolate. Great!

After the meal, I felt more energized and more questions blossomed. "Do you know where I can find my people? I must seek them out."

The girl frowned. My hope surged in me, please, please don't let this be a dead end. Then she apologized. "You need to rest. Nuada. Why the rush?"

I growled in frustration. _How Goddess? What do you expect me to do, in a mortal dwelling? They have no lead. And I am defenseless._

"I'm sorry." She was sympathetic. I got up and walked to the window. People trawling about, the busy central. The siblings lived in a small apartment. I already felt too confined, preferring the wide open forest range. I needed to run. Do something.

I clenched my fist and rested my forehead on the glass. Usually I awoke earlier but today my resolve had weakened. I've become lazy. Unable to train, would my skills diminish?

Laira asked if I felt all right.

"No. I want to find my kinsmen. I must take action."

"Um, let me get this straight, you are on a quest?" she asked, brightening again. Not a petty human girl who sulked for a long time. Was there divine reason and intervention I got rescued by them? Unlikely. I was liege lord to all the fey and hated humans so much. There was a saying, the more you hate them, you will be compelled to join them.

I made a mental note not to become sentimental. "Our doorways. I need to look for one, at least to get into Bethmoora. Or the troll areas… there are symbols. But I cannot remember all of them." The one symbol of war I could not show to people without triggering another one. Sleeping too long had altered my memory.

She waited patiently. I continued, "Where are your history books? About our kind."

"Let me help! Joe collects huge volumes on symbols, Nuada. We can start there."

She took my hand before I could react and led the way. I had underestimated the size of their home. With the touch of a button, a cupboard swung inwards to reveal countless tomes in shelves. Some dust had gathered. Laira gamely hummed a tune as she climbed up a ladder. I began searching on the other side. I hoped not to go through a tedious process for information.

Soon we had assembled several huge piles of tomes. I could read one totally in my language. Laira went on searching. Symbols for farming, magic, blessings, it had to be here somewhere. Was there another way, short of threatening my way into my kingdom?

* * *

**Laira**

The prince got down to business translating and reading an elven text. Glancing over his shoulder, I could see a myriad number of seals- royal seals from families of trolls, gargoyles, lorelei, sirens… He had not spoken since the absorption and determination. This elf had that going all right- pure hard determination. Nuada also did not cry out when hurt, but kept it inside. Warriors were trained to be inured to hardship. I searched the top shelf. So many cobwebs. Had to clean up. I fetched a dustpan and placed it in the corner.

"What are you doing?" he enquired breaking the silence. Eyebrow raised. I had not seen his golden eyes before, now they were lightened. Elf behaviour. Mentally stored for long term retrieval.

"It's dusty. I could get asthma. Would you?"

"No. Mortal afflictions. Why are you only concerned about asthma now? I could practically see all the white clouds hanging," he said smiling.

I ignored him. Satisfied I got some housecleaning done, I called from above the ladder, "Found it?" It had been 3 months we stayed together. I only left on occasional short relic digs, but I tried to stick around. Nuada always acted tough, but sometimes his wound mysteriously refused to close properly. I wished that he did not have to leave us, though it was inevitable.

It annoyed me that Nuada chose not to care and walked about surveying our relics. He had special knowledge and expertise on the swords.

During one confident conversation, he told me our family name Severn sounded familiar. "Like a distant relative of the Bethamora kingdom."

At the mention of this information, Nuada's ambers burnt like fire. It scared me a little, but he was not furious with us. It was normal for these surges in moodswings. The extreme ends of violence and passion tipped the scale and the tragedy too. He talked of his solitude training, with a big ape Wink as companion. I was content to listen. We never did carry on the topic of our father as an elf.

Telling jokes fell flat on elven ears. I decided, temporarily till I got more evidence and case studies, that elven warrior princes don't like joking. He thought us stupid and clumsy.

"You don't like funnies?" I asked. Nuada had not laughed at the 1001 jokes on animals (which I picked because he liked them! ).

He looked up from examining a small blade used for prying open stubborn locks. He regarded me stoically. This stare unnerved us, the mortals- should-all-be-under me.

I said, "They are stories. At least smile. Try to relax for a bit."

That solemn expression softened. He reached out to touch my cheek. "I don't find them amusing. I prefer acting instead."

"Plays. Stage. You like being a different role!" I imagined Macbeth, Romeo, Oberon and Titania… "yea you like the Oberon stories? I loved reading those when I was ten."

He made a sound and rubbed his eyes. His voice was cute laughing, not too boisterous, and a welcome tone.

"No Laira. Acting and carrying out plans. Strategies. What Oberon stories?"

"As in King Oberon and his queen… aren't they real? They are the fey." I scratched my head.

The prince shook his head. His expression was neutral again. "Not familiar to me. This blade is good. Can I try it?"

He sat up, twirling it around like a ninja. I gave him a lock to pick. That's when I figured Nuada liked to fix things. His hobby was maintenance and smithing. He actually fixed my old- gears clock too.

Because my housemates couldn't make me laugh, I played 'Mr Bean on holiday' on the dvd player. A top rate comedian who cheers any sad person up. Nuada glared at Rowan Atkinson as if the man had personally killed his people. But it was not so serious when he muttered, " Disgusting. Acting for general amusement, such a clownish act." He still watched the movie. I thought his lips twitched but he did not laugh.

Why did he have to take it this way? It is entertainment. Humans need that in our boring empty lives. "It's meaningless. That was why I felt humans have become empty shells who depend on money."

I felt pissed. I am human also! "We don't all! It's just some fun. What do you elves do for entertainment?"

"Dancing, fencing, plants, smithing. From simple activities you derive entertainment," Nuada scoffed. "Not senseless men in tights." You hear the noble tone in that voice. He didn't change one bit his stance towards us, only he felt less inclined to wipe us off the planet. And etcetera, you know his all- encompassing speech to nonmortals 'we are endangered wipe out the humans, take back these lands'.

"Ok man. Me and Joe are human. You want to kick our ass. Come on!" I challenged. I glared at him, standing on the table so I could be taller. Enough with the verbal abuse.

Joe popped in his head. "No she did not mean me, prince. Ly, you're alone. I'm taking cover!" He closed his room door. Coward.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would have slain—I did not mean you both. Besides when we owe someone a favour, we cannot kill them. You are my ally now," the elf explained. "Why would I hurt a small child like you? I'm no beast."

"Child?" I raised my voice. The prince faced me, barefoot, in his black robe. He was so handsome you just wanted to run to him and collect him. But not me now, "Who you calling child?"

He held out his hands after placing a sharp blade down on the floor. His ambers light colored.

"I won't fight you. I apologize. Come down from there." Was that concern for me?

I still wanted to hold on to the anger. I hate discrimination. How could a nobility have such narrow thinking? The elf frowned.

"Hear that? What is it?" He looked at Joe's room. Shifting furniture. "Joe, I'm not going to fight anyone, all right. Don't be mad." I giggled at this. He means crazy. Mad is angry- or quite angry. The blond elf rapped on the door.

I still wanted to feel taller than the prince. Unlike most girls afraid of spiders and heights, I am not. Otherwise how to work in archaeology. So I pretended to see our dusty lamp for dead insects. Nuada said flatly, "Laira you are not a child. I respect you as my equal." What a great admission!

"I don't like your tone when you include us all in the mix. Don't I count as good? As honorable?" I asked in a small voice. He tickled me on the tummy. I laughed so much that he carried me down. I remember his rare laughter ringing out that night. Joe refused to come out until he was certain the prince was calm. We spent hours talking to him through the door. Plus much shifting of furniture.

Coming across one book on mythical animals, and realms, Nuada asked me if we were lucky enough to find unicorns. They are called ki lins in China and Japan.

"Not really. Our luck's down this year. I only found a little unicorn thingie in a shop selling keychains." He smiled. Thinking probably a joke. Now he had some sense of humor. I showed him the insect fossil at the Dolin Sewers. "Is it yours? It's going into my collection."

His brows dipped, and the dark lips scowled. "No. take it away." It was a rare find, an endangered species of cockroach actually. Why did he loath bugs? Opposite of me. "Laira, look at these. I saw a whole pack of them once," Nuada said excited. A page illustrating wolf- unicorns. I tried to show interest. Because he was so happy. I wouldn't use another word to describe it- simple happiness.

And sometimes he repeated stories of his childhood. I always hit Joe if he commented that he had heard it so many times. I suspected Nuada was not 30 as he claimed, maybe 200?

"Um, really cool."

The prince looked disappointed. I was sorry and hugged him. He smelled nice. I liked men in the house, they make me secure. "There are sirens too. Which fey is your favorite? Didn't you tell me you like to explore unknown worlds?"

Nuada was distracted with this book and I indulged him. We talked some more. Little did I know he had found the right symbol. Underneath the volume, when he left to walk about, was a sketch of a seal to the Feylands. My heart clenched. _So it comes to this. _


	4. Goodbyes

**Sanctuary Chapter 4**

**Goodbyes**

_Angst but action will be coming up! Thank you to fictionmania and A for Apple. _

Nuada sighed. Come from behind without warning. "I have to go there. Do you have pen and paper?" He used that to make a nicer copy par excellence artist. I felt teary but told myself not to be selfish. Good humans aren't selfish. We were each engrossed in our own worlds. No doubt my friend was thinking of stage 2.

The elf opened his shirt. Since when did his wound reopen? I cursed. The other time I had not seen the color up close. Honey trickled from his chest. He collapsed into a chair.

"I am sorry I frighten you with my intensity," he gasped, breathing hard. I went to the phone to call Joe. Nuada told me not to panic. He whispered something to ease the pain. Bluish light emanated from his hand.

I held a cloth to the wound. Everytime I have a friend, I end up losing the person. Like mum and dad. Why do I open myself to pain and suffering?

"Do I scare you?" Nuada whispered, eyes closed. I was definitely freaking out- should I find penicillin? Natural medicines were necessary.

"No. Try to hold still. When did it seep out again?" I asked voice rising. _Keep talking don't faint._

"Your mind is full of panic that you will lose me. I won't die that easily. I still have many things to accomplish.."

"Like?" I sniffled.

He did not speak anymore, faint line on his brow.

"Your highness. I'm sorry to be selfish. I don't want you to go."

The prince almost stopped breathing. He had conserved all his energy and when he regained consciousness, his lips were blue. It seemed like time had paused. Then Joe shut the door, running in. "God! What happened?"

We helped him to the couch. Deep sigh. "I don't know. I just felt weak and blood flowed out. I'm fine now," the elf answered.

I could not speak. Everything I knew and ever loved crashing around me. Joe asked that we talk alone for a while. Nuada nodded.

"Laira what happened? Why are you crying?" In the library, I wept freely.

"He found it. And he's going to leave. I- can't."

Joe took me by the shoulders. "You saw how ill he is. We can't keep him here. Remember Indiana, the treasures must go back where they belong. Same to fey… I know it hurts. I warned you when you wanted to save him. Laira, love hurts."

"No. I don't want- I cannot." Joe held me. Something I had not felt for a long time. Finally I calmed down.

He slept peacefully, the ichor coloured lifeblood stain on the bandage. _Did I scare you? he had asked. _

_You have never scared me. I like you. _

Nuada stirred, some of his hair flopping over his face and concealing the ritual scar. "Are you alright? You look dishevelled."

I shook my head. "Child, I should have left earlier. I do not wish to wound you. Only my people can save me. I long for the forests again. They refresh my spirits," the elf said. His tone wavered.

I looked outside. Meanwhile would our green patch do? We had some grass at the porch which mum had left to us. "You need transfusion. I'll call an ambulance."

"No! Not that place, please. Outside, I want to feel the grass."

Joe shook his head muttering that this was nuts. Did he feel sad too? Nuada pressed a hand to his chest. A small gasp. My brother draped his other arm across his shoulders. He looked better lying on the grass. The ichor blood stopped and his lips went back to normal color. His amber pupils still glazed and unfocused though. I took the potted plants and placed them near him.

Nuada's damp hand on mine. I could not look at him.

"I am in your debt- this garden has helped a little. But I am running out of time." He sounded incredibly fatigued and soft. Joe knelt close by and supported his head up.

"Your Highness we understand. We'll help you whichever ways necessary."

Nuada Silverlance smiled. He slept again.

I went indoors to get some sleep as well. Not possible he would run off in this state. But I did not predict that he wanted to talk the next morning.

*****

When I spilled some water for the grass, the elf beckoned to me. How long had he been awake?

"Any news of your father?" caught me by surprise, so out of the blue.

"No. He doesn't care."

"Laira, I did not know you feel so- emotional. Come sit down. Please. " I crossed my legs and joined him on the grass.

Silence. I could hear our heartbeats. "Nuada, did you hear what I said? About not wanting you to go."

The white blond head nodded. He did not speak. The wind blew my hair.

I continued, "Why do you hate us humans? Do you still loath us now?"

Nuada replied, with a bitter smile, "A deep question. Yes, I have always hated them. My homeland destroyed. Sacrifices of the fey, the reluctance and inability to adapt to the poisons men have released. The mistakes your ancestors had made. I cannot forgive them. Nightmares of my past mistakes, blood spilled could not appease my fury. My friends who had fallen-

"But what you've done for me- at first I did not believe. The time here has changed my- decision. We are _friends_. And that is why the departing makes you sad. I am sorry." He turned directly, golden eyes so emotionally raw. His face blurred.

"As much as I can't bear it, -- But you have to. Or it will be too much for you. Do you need anything?" I blurted, looking at my shoes.

The elf sighed. If he had touched me, I would have clung to him and never let go. I was stupid to be so attached. Return them to where they belong. "I will require blades, scimitars and daggers. My clothes will be fine."

"We'll give you a couple," Joe said.

"Many thanks." Nuada surveyed our collection of scimitars and sabres. My brother collected them as a hobby and sometimes we found a few during some dynasty. He lifted one with a dragon etched into the pommel and flicked the sword up and down. The metal zinged. Cool. He asked Joe what their names were and reverently spoke their names.

"_**Justice. Moonlight." He said in elven. **_As he lifted them and swung them in graceful arcs as a dance, Nuada Silverlance was in his element. No hesitation. He would succeed where no one would. I felt a fierce gladness for him. Joe grinned.

"Any chance you can teach us when you've done your quest? This isn't goodbye forever, man."

The elf smiled and sheathed them. He also selected daggers. "I will be happy to. It is a promise."

"You will come back? Or we can go into the feylands?" Joe asked.

"No, it is far too dangerous for mortals to venture there. When things are better, I will find you. Laira does that please you?" he asked, looking at me. Noble warrior. I hugged him. Felt his shock at the sudden contact. His hand rested on my head.

He agreed that he would rest for today and set out tomorrow. Even though the prince would return, my heart still ached. But I watched him, as he read a book on mythological animals in my room. One last time- I was of two worlds. I didn't trust myself to speak.

At length, the elven lord studied a painting on the wall. It was a jigsaw I had pieced together of gnomes, pixies and King Oberon. When I was in high school, I saved up to buy it and spent months laboring until I got it together. To commemorate that, I glued it and mounted. Why was he studying it so intently?

Prince Nuada didn't seem in a chatty mood, standing with his back to me. Wearing the shirt that dad used to wear, a cobalt blue polo.

Abruptly, his voice said, "What gave you the idea to lay me on the grass?"

"I- I got scared. But I understand from your stories, that you miss nature. It is enchanting, almost surreal to hear you weave stories that meant so much for you. We don't exactly have a forest here so that was the next best thing," I answered in a monotone.

Nuada nodded approvingly. I was almost out the room when he commented, "Not all of you have forgotten." I stayed to hear the rest of this deep thought. Now he spun around, his smile very warm. Not bitter like in the morning. "It is the first time that mortals have shown some insight and selfless behaviour for an elf. Why did you cry?"

Need he ask? His gaze lingered on mine hotly, and once he blinked.

"You are my friend. And I- yours. Right?" I said trying to laugh. Thankfully Nuada did not say anymore, humming under his breath as he settled down to read again. This time, he selected a war strategy – the english version of Sunzi's war strategies.

Looking at Justice and Moonlight gleaming on the table, I ate my meal silently. Would he ever come back as promised? "No doubt," Joe remarked.

He could read me? I stared at him. "Fey don't break promises. I know you want it. Just tell him. Plus I wanna get free lessons how to use these babes." He waved at the array of his babies. "Gonna include a belt of daggers. Found them in Peru." Joe did not feel perturbed at all. Lucky dude.

Joe happily announced this news to our guest. Nuada brushed his hand over the weapons.

"May I know ,what if you bleed again? Is your time limited? Your life?" I did not want this to be true. He was going to charge into danger. Being dangerous and a wounded elf alone there.

Nuada said, "We are not immortal. I was woken by my goddess yet I don't heal. Mayhap it is a sign of divine right? What is the word you use?"

"Fate."

"Precisely. Time grows short. I will try my utmost to live, my friends." Left unspoken was a huge question mark- _if I die, don't grieve for me._ I got up and shut my bedroom door. My heart hurt so much and I couldn't control my flow of emotions. Usually I am levelheaded. But I couldn't.

And Nuada didn't come to console me. Expected, since displays of affection were not welcome. He felt awkward and stiff everytime I hugged him and his evident non-reaction to my sadness.

**Prince Nuada **

Although I did not say it aloud, I understood their loyalty and utmost concern for me. I had almost died. It came to me again- why did I hate them? I lost the energy and direction my hatred had spun. The old ones, their ancestors had hurt our people and driven out the lands. Some humans are kind. Not my friends.

_Yes I wanted you to know them, my prince. The goddess Ariadne whispered again. I felt the shivers. You will undergo tribulations. No doubt your courage and self preservation will serve you, but don't forget that your life is changed now. Sleep and peace be with you._

I reached my hand instinctively into the air. My breath misted._ Wait. I need a sign, a clue. What of my fate? I made a promise that I will return. Help me._

_No answer. _It was evening. I joined them for the last dinner. Laira was unusually quiet. I wanted to say something light, even join them for a comedy. And I would try to laugh. Once more like in the afternoon, she hid in her room. Why did she leave? Didn't she say not to go? My ears detected crying.

Damn, I should not have told her of my own mortality. What had possessed me to be so crude? I touched my chest again, the vestiges of agony knawing. A wave of dizziness overcame me that I sought a chair.

_Brother! You are all right._

_Nuala! Is your chest bleeding? I can't heal. _

_No I don't. Where are you? she shouted. Her voice seemed weak. _

_Living with 2 mortals. I do not know the place. I think I have the seal to underground fey lands. Can you hear me or see? She should be able to see where I was, we always found each other. Nuala! _

But now that ceased. I tried again and again, but ended up drained. The mythology book fell on the floor. Tomorrow I would have to look. This city was huge. I prayed to whoever would hear me from above. And there was the matter of my strange white skin. People would catch me. I needed to be elusive. Glamour was necessary.

I flipped open a volume and memorized a phrase for glamour. It would last for the day. I wanted to wake up early and leave without them noticing. The weapons were all right, strap them on my belt, and I still had my boots.

Normally I could sense if someone came within range of ambush, but I was engrossed in my thoughts. Laira said, "Can we come?"

I shook my head. "Too dangerous. Tonight you sleep on your bed. I will take the chair."

She grunted something. Another language which was unknown to me. No arguments. I went to sleep early promising myself it would be just a few hours. I tried to contact my sister again, and I saw her fine and as pretty as ever in my dream. Blue waters, fountain and the seal loomed before me.

Dawn. I padded past the sleeping figures thinking farewell. Joe snored from his room. _**Thank you. I will find a way to return your babies, I whispered in elven. **_Took the sabre and scimitar and hooked them on my belt. I tied my hair back and recited the glamour spell. In black, I would not stand out.

Looking in the mirror a human face stared back at me. Good, it works. Then a figure came into view. I started.

She had been waiting all this time, a dagger in her hand. And dressed to run off. "What are you doing? Go to sleep."

She glared at me. "I ain't leaving you alone. It's too dangerous. Humans would notice you."

I rolled my eyes. "Glamour. I told you I will go alone. " The stubborn girl remained standing. I brushed past her.

"No. I won't delay you Nuada. But if leaving alone is your plan of action it's insane. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Laira said fiercely as she followed me out. Maybe she wouldn't go all the way, in human custom she just wanted to make sure I reached the place where I could seek my people and find the entrance.

I must not over exert myself so hit and run would work. I smiled, the adrenaline singing in my veins. It was like old times when I went into battle. But I have no armour which is dangerous. Seeking out fey was tedious. I finally followed a gnome to the above ground markets where humans and fey traded. I removed my glamour.

I realised that my friend did not plan to leave. I spun around, folding my arms. "Go. I will be angry if you don't."

Laira's eyes filled. I was so cruel. But I could not let them risk their life. Glancing around her, Joe had not come right? "How do you plan to fight so many? You need help," she hissed.

"How can I account to your brother? And you cannot fight. I have my plans, no confrontations. Be assured. Now go home!" I walked on into the crowds. She somehow tailed me, her footsteps a little clumsier than our people. _See sense._

No it didn't work. I threatened to break off ties but she just remained silent. I approached a few speaking in elven and troll. Laira stopped some people with her smiles. After a while, I said, "Let me do the talking. They don't understand english."

"Fine." The owl folk, huge headed and timid, gasped when I showed them the seal. At the same time I looked for any doorways or entrances that could be hidden. I cursed that the goddess had not helped me. even saddled with an extra burden.

No elves. Elves would no doubt treat me with respect. _But now I no longer am the great prince right? Immediately there will be protest if I introduce myself. For I declared war no one wanted to join. Sinking in it struck home. _Tug on my sleeve.

"Ask them." she said.

Goblins. I made her stay behind me, hand on sword.

"_N shuran, peace. May I know the way into the feylands?" People backed away. Huge ogres blocked my path. _


	5. Hostile city of the fey

**Chapter 5: Hostile city**

_*Bold and italics are elven/troll language._

_*I loved listening to memoria from youtube, it's good background. Just look for Prince Nuada- Memoria and Black Black heart._

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

These people acted as if I were the public enemy. They said in troll kill him! I feinted to the left, rolling and taking out Moonlight and Justice. I twirled them around in a dance landing quick blows to their hands. Some got disarmed. I ran ahead. "Run and hide!" I shouted to the girl.

"_**Stop this!" I shouted. **_Why did they attack me? I had not worn the seal on my sash.

The giants bellowed calling more friends. Their huge clubs came for my face. My natural agility kept me ahead always. With this exertion, I could not hope to last for long though. _**"I am not your enemy. That I ask." **_An axe landed near my face. On reflex, I dipped to ground level, slicing their legs from under. Thuds as one fell.

Next, I continued parrying, clank of heavy rusted metal on my fine swords. These brutes were like Wink. The good part: their attacks sang a rhythm. Disadvantage: Their strength was limitless. I seized openings to slash at exposed stomachs or flesh. Then somersaulted away.

Two went down hard. Three more obstructed my path. I gripped the blades tighter. I had to find an opening and run up the wall. At the last moment, when the ogres stupidly thrust their clubs at me together, I leapt and jumped up the wall in the opposite direction. Justice scratched one eye. I landed behind them on my feet and ran.

Bellows of rage. Thankfully it became dark now and the crowds were numerous. I sheathed the swords and melted in. Ogres have poor eyesight which was to my advantage. In the old days I could've sustained the offensive. Now I tried to catch my breath, sweat soaking my body. They did not pursue.

I slowed to a walk. Laira met me on the other side. She looked worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Listen to me, you cannot go underground with me. Fey are only loyal to their kind. It is dangerous."

She glared at me without listening. "They are aggressive. Rest. Come, behind." The girl had found a few crude benches in an alleyway.

Finally, my heartbeat returned to normal again. She said she knew all the rules, not to eat and drink of their food, not reveal her name easily and so on. Despite my worry, I approved.

"How could they do that to you?" she was crushed. This is no fairy tale world you read in the books. I felt ashamed of this situation on her behalf.

Suddenly a singsong voice said, _**"Ah you seek the underground seal. Prince Nuada?"**_ In a flash I had his neck pinned to the wall with the edge almost drawing blood. Half-dwarf, tall for his breed, bright green eyes, shock of red hair. _**"Easy Sire."**_

"Don't kill him!" Laira jumped up, staying my hand.

"_**Who are you? How do you know my name!" I demanded. **_

"_**You can trust me. Those moves are unmistakeable. 'Sides elves are rare here these nights. To the west you will see a fertility goddess. They are right behind her. But the gates only open tomorrow dawn." **_I lowered my blade_**. **_He gave me a map and explained.

"_**Thank you, sir. Tell no one you have seen me or I'll kill you."**_ Hope on the horizons at last. I thought the man could not speak English but he suddenly asked, "Who is she? This sweet little muffin."

Laira was going to answer but I covered her mouth. "Names are dangerous here. Unless, you will give us yours. Any news of trolls or elves?" I was thinking of my only elven friends Uriel, Miguel and Salem. The dwarf shook his head and scooted off.

"You look happy. Better news?" she asked, smiling. Did I?

"Yes the gate is westwards." I rolled up the map and kept it safely. But it was no problem, I had already seen where it was. "Once I am in, you will stay away. You understand."

I glared at her. Laira was unfazed. "Ok. I get you. So are you going in now?"

Fortunately we did not meet any more enemies. I was tense and on alert for anyone who would come from behind, plus I had to protect the mortal. Laira was unaware of these dangers. She headed toward the statue.

"No. We are leaving now." I clasped her shoulder. At first, I steered her in the direction we had come in. Oh no the guards. I changed direction, reaching with my mind for an alternative exits. There are multiple doorways to the above world of the mortals. There!

"Why? Aren't you entering?"

"He said they open only tomorrow. I have to send you back first."

I only relaxed when we reached the human market square. Ironic that I should feel this way. Plaintively, she spoke these sincere words, "Will I see you again? I like you so much."

A lump came to my throat. I did not stop walking, she following me behind. I liked her too. Seldom do our kind mix with mortals. These were only children, but they rose above the hunters and despicable representatives of their race.

We drew up together at a traffic junction. Cars beeped at other cars. Laira held my hand.

Joe would never forgive me. I cursed myself for not trying harder to throw her off my scent. My teacher said never to get attached, nor show them our paths into the Fey lands. I had broken both rules. Since it was done, I could only ensure I returned tomorrow without them.

The sun almost set when we reached the flat. I collapsed on the sofa. I had been sustained by hopes and adrenaline alone, which had pushed my wounded form far longer than it should. Beyond endurance and exhaustion.

"How could you do this, Nuada? Abducting my sister? Explain!" he shouted at me followed by curses. Laira was begging him to see sense.

"Stop it, stop abusing him! He needs to go back. I wanted to follow him ok? I wanted to make sure he's ok." Joe seethed. He hated me.

I lifted my head and tried to speak coherently. "I'm sorry. But she wanted to come…. I tried to stop her. Won't burden you anymore." Only a tunneling vision now, and the surroundings spun. I held out one sheathed dagger out in a gesture of friendship. Then I passed out.

My body sweated profusely, heartbeat erratic. I tossed restless. Was I going to die? Have mercy on me, goddess. Someone called to me so far away, "Nuada! Come back, stay with us." Hands on my skin. I struggled.

I tried to return but it ached so much. In the non material planes, there was a smell of trees, my family in the distance! Mother! You're here! Then they floated away. No matter how much I exerted myself, I couldn't reach them. Sweet grass, birds chirping. They mocked me. Father's spirit touched my face in a smoky image.

_I had killed him! What folly was this? I knelt down and closed my eyes. No more! No more. _

The waking world. I lay in the small garden. Breeze cooling my hot skin. I was gasping. Burning sensation in my head, my throat.

**

* * *

**

**Laira **

He was amazing and swift! I would never forget that fight scene. The ogres were no match. Then when Nuada disappeared from sight, I pushed through the crowds to search for him. What happened? Only he ran up the wall, slashing an eye with a saber and spinning to the ground gracefully. Of course, he couldn't fight them all so he was doing a hit- and- run. Cool!

Then that dwarf scared the shit out of us. Which led to Nuada poking his blade close to his jugular. The wildness in the prince's eyes made me frightened. Nothing in the books prepared me for the horror I had just seen. Didn't they even care? An elf was the good guy. Why did they want to hurt him? Nuada had been silent and brooding after the fighting. I feared for my friend. Returning was suicide!

Nuada was ok until we got back and stupid Joe accused him of abducting me. Heated shouting all right. We must have traumatized the elf. My brother was calmer now, using iced water to sponge him.

"He overexerted himself. I could not let him go alone," I said. Joe snorted.

"What can you do? It added stress, he having to defend you as well. No wonder he's suffering."

The elf was comatose, breathing shallow and quick. I prayed that he would get better.

At least there had to be a fighting chance. Late that night, we almost fell asleep. He cried out for someone. But there was no sign of a seizure. Nuada sank into a deeper sleep after that. Maybe it was around 2am, when he stirred. I pressed a cup to his lips.

"Hey, take some water. It'll help."

He swallowed a few sips. Then blinked slowly. "Must go. Alone," he murmured.

How was he going there? He could barely move!

I lay a blanket over the prince before I retired, too sluggish to stay awake any longer. Joe was snoring like a pig.

Only to find Nuada gone afterwards…

**Prince Nuada**

I vaguely felt cups pressed to my lips. I could swallow after a few hours. The heat of the sun burnt my eyelids when I finally broke the fever. Sitting up almost made everything black out. I stumbled in. Unsteadily I hurried to gather the weapons and slip on a black shirt.

The mortals were snoring on the couch. I had to do this alone. Passing the main table was a sheet of paper. I wrote: _don't come after me. Thank you. I am sorry for the trouble. _

Now I could focus on what lay ahead.

The same place. Shit, I had missed the dawn. Would the gates be open? I was starving when I reached the Fey markets and the waft of food odors drifted. No money. Someone held out a sign. Many people were gathered round the stalls and I stole a small snack. No one shouted. Good, I still have my cunning.

The same dwarf smiled an oily smile when I neared the statue of fertility. "Hello again. Over there." Could he be an enemy? Closed doors. I used the hilt of my blade to pry the vents. Hell! It was not budging.

Next I rolled out the map. No code words.

"_**Excuse me. What are you doing?"**_ a voice asked from the shadows.

I spun, tracking the person. about my height, a male. I drew out a dagger.

"_**Hold please."**_ He stepped out, pulling down his hood. A fellow elf, blond hair, blue eyes. _**"I am unarmed. See?"**_

_**Uriel. I said his name. **_

_**He was surprised. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Nuada. But not welcome here anymore. I need the healing spring." I whispered.**_

"_**Nuada? Last I heard you died!" **_

"_**I live again, but not long. I'm glad to see you dear friend." **_I approached him, then almost collapsed. He steadied me.

"More gravely than I can see." He frowned at the blood seeping out.

"Drink my share. The Fountain has been sealed."

He uncapped a waterskin. I was grateful. More lucid and clear headed, I could walk without his aid.

"_**What?"**_ My remaining hopes faded. I had come here for nothing? But at least Uriel was guiding me. My vision slowly brightened- it had become hazy from blood loss. I felt unspoken joy at last a brethen! "I have been alone so long. Never seen an elf. Yesterday I crossed swords with ogres."

"_**We did not dare to follow you into exile, Nuada. We didn't hate the mortals so fiercely. You scared us, to tell the truth. Years later, some of us set out to seek you out. But you did not leave a trace. Like disappearing." **_

_**I laughed. "How are things?"**_ We entered the feylands into Bethamora via another gate. He recited some phrases. The gate swung open. No one intercepted our entry. Thank goddess. He updated me on the state of things which were actually peaceful. It was however disturbing that they feared me. The killers had been part of a rebel faction that hated any members of the royal family.

Trolls playing with children? I thought I was seeing things.

"_**These humans were lost and came in. Bethmora is neutral territory. I hope no one recognizes you." **_Uriel brought me to his home. It was in a conspicous corner after some twisting paths. His house was simple, but I was grateful I had somewhere to put up. Inside, daffodils and golden flowers decorated the walls.

"_**Uriel, why? Is it because.."**_

"_**You tried to release hell on earth. Both sides, humans and elves and other fey would perish. That decision had separated you from the civilians. Hence you're in danger."**_

I had brought it on myself. I wondered if there was some way of reversing the situation, to dispel people's hatred of me. He remained silent. I could not focus on the rest of his words. Grief and despair warred in my heart, then seething rage. How dare they underestimate my prowess? I had to hide like some common thief? He added something about Nuala and maybe she could appease the civilians. Yes she would make things right.

I looked up. Nuala! Her aura was nearer this time. I could not wait to see her face and hold her again. The other elf made me something to eat. _**"We'll have to keep moving, friend. I fear I may be followed."**_

**Laira**

No! I burst into tears when I saw the note. It was already late evening by the time we rose from slumber. Prince Nuada Silverlance had gone back alone! I couldn't believe he would be okay.

Joe packed supplies. "You don't know how to fight right? I can."

"What – are you doing ?"

"Obvious, we gonna make sure he's fine. You'll keep crying if we don't take some action now. Count on me, I used to whack those gangsters in school." Brawling to be precise. I laughed. "Oi if not for us being decorated heroes, I would never risk my life."

"What does Nuada mean to you bro?"

He lifted up a bottle of water. "I had my reservations, especially since he said he's a warrior elf. Warriors kill without remorse. But I could leave you at home and Nuada never laid a finger on you. "

I agreed fervently, picking up a dagger with a phoenix head. We can't fight, but we'll show those assholes what humans are made of: resilience and recalcitrance! "Man we gonna fight! It feels good, though we know nuts about martial arts!" he whooped.

My job was to remember the route the prince and I had taken the day before. All the way to Main central market and this door. Joe hurried to catch up with me, lugging our weapons.

'Hey you better carry some of them! I'm not the workhorse," he shouted. His face paled as I pushed open a false door to the underground tunnels. "We going in there?"

Once out into the Fey markets, we looked very odd. No elves in sight,fish headed people, sirens, immortally lovely androgynies stared. Some whispered. Joe's first time here. They were eerily silent.

Where was the fertility statue? It was likely Nuada had already gone into Bethmora. We humans could not open the seal. When the prince had opened the map I had glanced once and known it by heart. It was a talent which mystified me. Since I had been twelve and mom had left to live elsewhere, I always managed to find her. Then I would be brought back screaming and crying.

Now, this talent is going to rock. What words had he said? Meanwhile Joe tried to make a statement. "So any plans how to handle the shit? I distract and you run in. so far all I can think of. Are you absolutely sure?"

I concentrated fiercely. _Please don't fail me now. Please, I have to save my friend._

"Er… cliché here. Those don't seem friendly." He tugged my arm. Dammit! Bird headed demons, holding stones hobbled towards us. They reminded me of giant vultures, croaking and smelling of decayed flesh.

"Better hope you can run elsewhere." Maybe they had a weakness, these birds seemed clumsy in gait.

We backed to the sealed doors.

Suddenly they swung open and we tumbled in. we scrambled in as hell broke loose. Bloodcurdling screams as those birds rushed us, cawing. Headspinning. While Joe ran, I drew my dagger. We plunged into the crowds. Unfortunately the crowds parted at centre to let in those demons. No one helped, they just stared. Rocks being hurled in our direction. I easily darted and they missed me. left right.

We put distance between the birds and us. They were slow in gait and only lobbed stones.

"Here children!" a man shouted. A hand pulled me behind. He looked like Nuada, a fellow elven. The elf nocked an arrow glowing blue to fire. Joe was beside me. he had a sword out.

"Explosive bombardment arrows!" one creature babbled in broken english. All of them stopped heads cocked. I looked fierce.

"yes. I will loose an entire volley if you come any closer. I am Salem Errin, Royal Archer. Be gone."

Salem loosed one. the thing exploded into one of the front bird's face. It screeched.

"Princess?" someone asked. She was here? Nuala, twin to her brother. She came from behind and said something in elven. Similar blond hair amber eyes and a special grace. Unlike Nuada she exuded feminine delicacy. The seal showed. Behind her stood a group of uniformed people armed with guns.

Later Nuala explained that upon hearing her brother was in the city, she got Abe Sapien to contact the BPRD. The rebels wanted him dead after what he had tried to do. My mind was reeling- so Nuada had another sister who was pretty, and she had connections to the paranormal team? Abe Sapien next to Liz Sherman is my idol. I love his unique features. My files have info on him. Then gravity sank in. rebels wanting Nuada to die? No!

I looked behind her. "Where is he?"

She regarded me sadly. "We were still looking for him. I hoped he would not come in so soon…but my brother has always been rash. I think he is hidden somewhere inner. You are the mortals?"

"Laira and this is Joe. We took care of Nuada for a while." Flanked by the agents, we headed into the inner city of Bethmora.

*****

"I learnt the Goddess had given him a chance to live again. But she did not heal the hole in his chest. The hole I inflicted on him to stop him from slaying Hellboy, and from the golden army. Only the Fountain of healing life can save him. And it has dried up," the princess said. We sat on some sort of vehicle barreling through. Otherwise walking would be too slow. Abe Sapien was talking frantically on the intercom. I felt crushed.

What if we were too late?

"I read his mind, being twins it is easy to know how the other feels. I felt all he felt only he did not express it. Nuada understood. He did not want to burden you any further and he came here to rest. He believes the nature here can heal him. Even if the fountain is not gushing with life."

I pressed my fists together, crying. Why was he so thick headed? I looked at her chest, not bleeding. "He's dying? You're ok, so he should be too."

Nuala sighed. "He is too grieved that the people shun him. He needs to be loved. Although he is roguish, he is kind by nature. My love was never enough for him." Joe could not help cursing.

"What the hell happened to the fountain? Why is it dead?"

The water was drained by those who wanted eternal youth. It is said mortals will restore Bethmora. I heard and stored it all.

"Abraham!"

"Nuala. What is it?"

She gasped, her eyes dilated and went pale. "My brother and his friend, they're fighting! There!" She pointed at a darkened area of town. No one we could see.

I asked her what was happening. "Many monsters, pure evil. No brother!"


	6. Prince at war, grave peril

**Chapter 6: The prince at war and grave peril**

_Come into my world, see through my eyes_

_See who I am break through the surface... _

_Reach for my hand, we will find a way_

_(See who I am by Within temptation) I pictured a mutual connection between the elves and the rescuers at this moment. _

_-they are fraternal twins!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Nuada**

I drew a sword and dagger ready. Those rogues howled for my blood. Well I would go down fighting. I was here to see my sister. Come and meet death.

I had known brief friendship. Uriel, my brave and loyal companion in this moment. His weapon of choice was a sabre. The elven metal glinted.

The doors banged open. Serpent like creatures writhed in, fixing their quarry with forked tongues and garnet pupils. The wall shook. "Nuada stay behind me! You must live!" He set up some kind of equipment of arrows. The first bunch shot forward. I lopped off some of the heads. Screeching, those heads withdrew but more new heads snaked in. At the same time the main body wanted to come in. The front shutters broke.

My sister was very near. He fired some arrows automatically with a lever. Scored hits on the creature's body. However, it managed to spit some venom in an arc before withdrawing outside. The saliva burnt into his sofa where I had been moments before. I hurled the throwing knife into what looked like an eye. The pupil bled green fluid.

I snatched another dagger from the belt. He asked, "How many of those you've got?"

"Five." I answered.

"Damn!" We watched for the next attack, retreating to the back doors. He used the hilt of his sabre interchangeably with its edge to butt or slash any limbs that reached for him. I continued on my side as well. No one will die on my behalf again! In a flash my faeries, pixies and Wink came to mind.

"My friend. You go. You need not defend a lost prince, I am dead to them! " I shouted. Just then, a bone shattering roar shook the house and one half of the roof caved in. We feinted in time.

"Shut up! You are here now. I won't watch while I lose you again!" he snapped.

I tried to make him see sense but once again, I failed to. Uriel adamantly protected me. The monsters didn't cease, always coming in for another attempt. How many were there? Two, or five? In my long existence, fighting such beasts was foreign to me. In fact how could they appear here? Bethmora is a neutral city now…

Then, my ally was ambushed from the back by a quill. He gasped and turned pale, falling to a knee. I shoved a table just as even more quills thudded in our direction. The table served as a block.

"No!" A healing spell flared in my mind. I quickly stopped the blood, forced out the quill. Uriel pressed his shoulder breathing hard. He smiled despite the terrible situation we were in.

Now we stayed hidden out of sight by a cupboard. I frantically sought for the secret passage he was telling me about. Breaking furniture, screeching and snuffling sounds. Any button or levers?

_They can smell us. Hurry your highness! Uriel cried telepathically. _

_Is that it? _I slammed the lever. The hole crashed in, bricks breaking apart to make stairs further in. Some kind of secret passage.

Running was not my style. I wanted to face them directly. But we couldn't fight this enemy. Suddenly thorns shot up from the floors. We leapt down into the darkened passage. It was so dark that I could not see my fingers, even though my skin was white. Uriel asked if I was all right. Fluid dripping. Water?

"Prince!" he gasped in alarm. My back on fire like acid and so did my chest wound. "You've been hit! Let me heal you."

I still picked up the sounds distantly. He pushed me forward, smashing something so it fell across obstructing the path behind. At the bottom of the endless steps, I collapsed.

At this critical moment, it wasn't Nuala whose face I pictured, it was the girl's. I must see her again.

She said it was insane to come here alone. A bitter smile graced my lips. _Yes, I am insane. _

Uriel helped me to my feet. Whipped out a black thing and fired. It sounded like- bullets? He had a gun?

The secret passage yawned open to the surface. With difficulty I lugged the cover aside and climbed out. Daylight, blessed light. My vision was doubled. Uriel called to me to hurry and dragged me along. My feet ran on reflex but like they were not part of me. People of all types scattered. No one would help.

Something grabbed me from the back. "Let him go!" My friend yelled, shooting. I was raised into the air, feeling my body being squeezed of oxygen. Then I was slammed into a wall. I could not move. It was a mottled brown hand. I felt the fetid breath on my face.

"Hold your fire! It's too risky!"someone called out.

Nuala! It was her, she was so close. _Be safe. _She was in blue standing out among people wearing black uniforms. _So many reinforcements? Well done sis._

_And I still have a sword in my left hand. _With all my strength, I twisted free. Something snapped, adding worse pain to me. I plunged the blade down onto the tentacle-hand.

Did not work. I coughed and tried to breathe.

English and elven language was shouted. My head spun. I could not move. Then the monster's grip relaxed for a while.

Russet hair, short, a female came in full view of the monster. The poison was affecting my vision…

"Over here!" It was the halfling's voice!

She cried out, "See your errors Horrormask. I bind you to this amulet! I am now your master…More fey words unmistakeably recited. How was it possible? A moment ago, mortals couldn't speak our language!

Gunfire and arrow sounds. I was flung into the air. "Nuada!" People screamed my name. My twin's telepathy arced a shiny red, crimson as blood. _Nuala, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you pain! I cried out. _When I finally landed and she ran forward, blindness was about to consume me.

Everywhere was excruciating pain.

* * *

**Laira **

**Before we found where the prince was… **

Abe Sapien came across this amulet. It could only be used once. It looked ordinary as a small medallion. Several centuries old. "It is a creature the Horrormask. I shall teach you the words to the binding curse. They are after Nuada and his companion. The BPRD will back you up."

"I-"

"Do it sis! It's our only chance." Joe snapped.

I frowned. "Only one amulet?"

The surveillance said five had been detected.

Abe nodded gravely. Nuala moaned, crying. Wounds flared and spilled blood on her dress. He held her. "He's injured. He is in so much pain! Ah!" At one point the princess fell off the chair and clung to Abe. The fish man wordlessly helped her up.

For the sake of both human and elf, I had to do this. They all needed me.

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Teach me the words."

Abe instructed me where to position myself. It was insane too, I was to stand directly in front of it. Had to get all of the incantation right at once. Any slipup and- I didn't want to think on that.

"Laira, you are the better person for this, because Nuala senses your special abilities. We are confident you will wield the amulet much better than her."

Even if she could, her grief for Nuada would hamper her strength and focus.

My knowledge and passion for artefacts surfaced together with my good memory. Abe Sapien opened the door for me to get out. Nuala held my hand tightly.

"Help him! Help him end this pain."

I nodded.

We had to get as close as possible. Ironically the beast lumbered in front. Nuada was held aloft and crushed into the wall. NOO! Fury churned through me. How dare it hurt him! How dare it damage the fey city? Yet I also felt the pain and bewilderment, its loss of purpose. A mottled brown beast with tentacles and multiple hands. Several eyes glaring down at the people surrounding it.

The agents were shouting at it to distract, hoping it would put him down. Armored vehicles with guns trained on the monster. Humans and other fey ready with their arrows.

Before I could say the words, a spitting sound made me stop. Instinctively I stepped aside. Acid pool. Nuada! He was bleeding profusely. His left hand held a sword. Which he stabbed down on the limb holding him.

"Over here! See your errors Horrormask-" I chanted the words trying to sound confident. The fey part was more challenging. But I got it right. The monster seemed to sway and let slip the arm on the prince. Agony flared up my right hand, burning a hole. Brilliant otherworldly light burst forth. But something was wrong, the monster had not put him down.

It tossed him like a doll!

The BPRD seized the chance to open fire with all the stuff they got. The Horrormask moaned and screamed. A vortex was open now, and sucked it in. The beast wasn't going to relent so easy. Some tentacles curled and held the ground. How could he survive that? Tears blurred my eyes.

Sapien cut in the radio in my ear, "Hold your focus! Concentrate, we will save Nuada! Don't weaken your will."

My senses on overload, I glared at the thing. I willed it into the vortex. _I banish you. Do not come back._ The creature roared in defiance but it was losing its grip on this realm.

The amulet no longer hot, burnt itself out. Leaving a blackened sigil on my right palm. In order to bind this monster, the person who did it would make a sacrifice of a hand. I looked at my hand and cried.

Joe hugged me tight. "It's ok. It's gone."

Nuala sobbed, leaning over the elf prince. She was saying something and shaking her head. She held his right hand to her cheek.

My own hand was going to fall off. Don't let him die.

Nuada bled from the nose and a spreading pool of honey and red seeped into the ravaged ground. The left arm was at odd angle. He lay very still, gasping. His ambers were blank. Two elves and Salem lay their hands close speaking ancient tongue.

I wanted to cry too but I hadn't the energy. I just begged him not to die.

The blue guy knelt down and stroked his blond hair. "Don't die. Hang in there. We just got reunited." Nuada's lips moved. Life flared in his expression, pain but he was alive.

"Mortals," he whispered.

Joe grumbled, "Don't talk." We came closer. He glanced at each of us.

" I will die in peace.. you've been so brave. Let me see your hand, child."

Numbly I showed him. I answered, "I did this for you. I won't forgive you if you leave me. Never."

The prince laughed weakly. Soon he passed out. But Nuala stopped weeping. She smiled at me.

"Thank you. My brother's just tired."

Nuada was sent into the emergency ward. His friends offered to transfuse blood for him. Long hours. I met Hellboy and Liz Sherman. They were amazed at my talents. Me a heroine? In the Bureau.

I just memorized and kicked some shit ass. I smiled like a dazed person. Strangers congratulated me. Nuala had changed to a green dress and hugged me when I came out from the infirmary. Actually they wanted me to rest but I was too tense.

"Your hand?" Nuala seemed sorrowful when she saw the sigil.

"It's ok. The nurse put some coolant. It will take the sting out." The doctors and nurse were critical of my ability to erase that mark. I knew I wouldn't have to amputate it, for sure. My feeling of pain was still intact. I knew what she was thinking-what if I could never write with that hand again?

"Thank you. You've been generous beyond any measure."

This will scare people who laughed at me mocking my belief in myths and legends. I'm real and this is all real. The elves had come and they were few, but existed. Yeah!

I asked how the prince was. It was eight hours after our ordeal.

Uriel introduced himself. He was cute! Had no scar over his face. Salem the archer had one over his left eye. Pointed ears. " Our prince is tougher than a dragon. Still he has some broken ribs. He will sleep. We will heal him more when our energy returns."

We went to fill our stomachs. I ate my fill quickly. We were all seated together with Liz, Hellboy, Abe Sapien. Nuala was on my right. She urged me to have more. Joe was talking about how he helped subdue another monster too.

They teased me that I liked the prince! Ha, I don't think we could have more than a close friendship. Nuada was slow to trust mortals. The elves laughed merrily when I said that.

"You can eat slowly and savor every bite you know," Joe added.

"Abe don't ever risk a human's life again, k? Why didn't you tell me? I want to kick ass," Hellboy asked, smirking. He swung his huge fist about. The fishman replied that only a human could do the task.

Liz was quite concerned that they had no home. She caught my gaze and winked. "Nuala you guys can stay with us. It's much too dangerous out there. We've got excellent medical personnel here."

What if he became a cripple? Nuada was strongwilled, but I had seen the depth of his wounds. Including internal injuries. Salem and Uriel could only reduce some of the extent.

Nuala asked me if I was okay.

"Yes I am."

She added, "Don't blame yourself. You did so much and we don't even know each other." I was touched that she condescended to talk to me.

"I understand. Hey can I go visit?"

We went to the infirmary.

Nuada slept peacefully, white locks spread on the pillow like a halo. Some of his hair was bloodstained. His head was bound. Yea he must have hit it in that fall. Some bandages wound his torso up to his chest. Much blood had been cleaned away. Naked except for pants with the crimson sash.

Beside him was the seal of his kingdom, a circular badge thing. I burnt that into memory. Nuala was talking to him. "Brother, I love you. Please, find the will to come back."

I stood on his other side, noting that his left arm was surrounded in a cast. For us humans, average time to heal a broken hand would be 5 months. How could Nuada fight, unless he was right-handed? Broken or fracture?

"Oi, don't die. We'll open the fountain somehow. Your sister needs you. Mortals can bring balance to this place."

Nuala smiled. I was so focused on her face, the resemblance that they shared. Are they fraternal twins or identical? They don't look that identical so- fraternal. Male- female twins! They are two separately fertilized eggs.

When the male elf said, "Hello mortal. And Nuala."

I grinned. He grimaced trying to raise himself.

"Don't brother. Lie down." He brushed his body and looked dazed at the bandages.

"Your arm is.."

"I know. I heard them talking," Nuada whispered.

"You were in a coma. How can that be?" Nuala asked. He explained in elven. I was happy for them, now it was not my place. I will leave them.

Classic interruption from Nuada- asking baffling questions.

He asked, "What does it mean, mortals will bring balance to this place?" A hint of the old arrogance flavored in his tone.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

He frowned, but after awhile, it dissipated. "Sit down. I am sorry that you have suffered pain on my behalf. You now have a scar." Tears tracked down his cheeks, dropping on the pillow. It broke my heart. My thoughts jumbled together.

Nuala kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. "She is all right."

His voice was raw when he quieted. "Does it pain you?"

"Don't be sad. It's a souvenir. I'm a heroine here. By the way my brother also sealed a demon too. You got terrible creatures in elvenland!" I made light of it. Nuada smiled faintly.

"That's unfair of you to judge. Uriel and I were followed. Perhaps some rebels wanted my death." I stroked his soft hair. "Nuala I grow weary."

"I take my leave. Rest." She left the room.

He started to fall asleep again. I was back into comparing fraternal and identical twins. Then I gently took my hand off his face to leave.

_Stay here. Please. He whispered without moving his mouth._

"Why did you drive your sis away?" I mused.

_Ah, she wants to see Abraham. And we've talked so much. You never listen to me. Must all of you anger me? Nuada snapped._

_Got that right, Nuada. You are insane. I projected. _

_As I suspect, you are telepathic. But the tone needs more respect. Tell me how you got in._

Nuada opened his eyes again, the golden pupils serene. I was going to open my mouth, but decided to use telepathic images to tell the story.

Telepathic retelling is faster as the listener, rather the receiver, can see what you mean.

"K I'll be going now. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Close your eyes, man. You've suffered broken bones all over. I'll come again and I want to see that you're no longer in such a dire state."

"Audacity, halfling," he teased, shifting to get more comfortable.

_You! When you're up, I'll whack you. _I chuckled as I thought that.

*** Did you like this? Nuada can't believe he's seriously hurt and denies that he needs to recuperate. So working on that line, this is the product. Thank you to all reviewers. **

8


	7. BPRD and discovering talents

**7: Discovering Talents and meeting the BPRD**

**Kind of a part 2 because so far it has been about Nuada with the 2 humans, but this will have more characters like Liz, Nuala in depth, plus surprises.**

My favorite books: Golden Compass and Lirael by Garth Nix.

**Laira**

After that incident, the elves had a more neutral standpoint of us mortals. Nuada actually had to stay in bed for two months. But you know his restlessness. Two days of recuperation and the prince had taken to walking around the Burreau of Paranormal Research Defense, with Nuala. Also, he made regular trips to Bethmora for the progress. This I gauged from listening to conversations, it is handy to have fine tuned hearing like that. I was now trying to overhear where he had gone this time.

But exceptional hearing was nothing new to me. I heard someone call me. "Liz?"

"Little heroine! How's your hand doing?"

"Fine.. You're the hero, Liz. I love the way your flames come on. Better than the fake fantastic 4 Johnny Storm."

She laughed. "He's better, he can fly. Thanks. So why are you here? To see his Highness?"

I blushed hot. "We're not lovers. I don't think also, that a… human can fall in love with an elf. And our age span." I changed the word halfling to human- Nuada had mentioned I was half-elf. But evidently I needed to confirm again.

"You wanna join us? I noticed your blooming talent. It'd rate like necromancy. Most openings are for folks older than you are. Only we dare to undergo the shit life flings at us. And we're gonna ask the twins to join."

"What?" Nuada a BPRD? So unlikely, given he still loathed humans thinking they are scum, and his arm fracture barely healing yet.

"Yea we got to give and take. He's not going to be easy. Red and him would fight like crazy. You guys are amazing. How did you manage to muster that ability to talk in the Gaelic tongue? To Nuala, she says it's the most advanced level of fey language ever used. Your brother also did something similar!" she gushed.

I smiled. I just could. "I remember things like a visual. The mind is a sponge. Just apply and learn."

Liz asked me what other things I did, so I discussed some of our archaeology things and findings. Joe was engrossed with the princess and Sapien. He seemed so tied to them. Joe in love? Oh please! She was already attached.

I guess Nuala was too polite to push him away. I waved. Only Abe saw me and waved back. He's cute.

"How did you come across the prince? Since 5 years ago, the Golden Army was shut down and Red spared his life. We all saw them turn to stone after Nuala stabbed her chest…. How did he survive?"

"I dunno, it's a miracle! Elves are part of a lost heritage, Liz." Could she hear the absolute contentment in my tone? In colors it would be a rainbow.

*****

I reveled in Nuada's voice, after the initial scolding I got for being stubborn, he was full of praise. "Worthy of a warrior mortal halfling," his grand opening, when I walked into his room yesterday.

"Is that supposed to make me mad, or happy?" I replied.

Nuada smiled. Sitting up straighter now, he was much better. However his expression was strained. "Mad I prefer. Do I get a present if I made you mad?"

His eyes lit with pleasure.

I set down a few books. "Here they are, Lirael my favorite book. She can summon spirits and use bells and a sword too to fight evil. I can identify with her shyness, then…." Listening to my recommendations, Nuada flipped through some of them.

"Thank you. At least I can read when I'm bored. These drugs supposed to make me tired all the time?" He shook his wrist with the IV tube attached. I glanced at the transparent liquid.

His skin was warm. He allowed me to rest my hand for a moment.

"To stop the pain, Nuada. Aren't you screaming from the intensity?"

"No. I'm fine. Would you read to me?" He lay down and gestured for me to sit too.

"Why?"

He gazed at me, stoic and yet piercing. I guess he wanted to hear my voice, or he was too dizzy to read. I began with "The Golden Compass". I thought he had fallen asleep already halfway but when I stopped, he said, "She has your name. Fitting. Did you mean to hint at something?"

"Nope. I just like the story."

"How long is it?"

I told him 3 books and he frowned. "Eugh, so long. But all right, it sounds like more action is coming up. Proceed."

After half the book was done, the elf gestured stop and took my hand with the sigil. Ouch. He sighed heavily at my pain. But it seemed reduced now that he had touched it. A blue flame over the mark. Healing spell?

"No Nuada. You'll get tired. I'm fine." Hurriedly, I stopped him.

"Is there nothing that can be done? You want a scar that stops you from writing? You need your hands." The heat in his voice stunned me.

"I know. But I can't bear it if you use your- magic now."

His ambers glared, freaking me out. I still did not comprehend why other elves exuded charisma and happiness but this prince of the Twilight clan became incensed. If he had other colored eyes and been little less paler, it would certainly help.

_You are scared, little one. It thrills me that you're both halflings. Part elf. He projected. _

_A halfling? How can it be? _

_But don't tell anyone. I felt it just before I passed out. There was no fear in you that first time, when most mortals would…_

_Nuada it's impossible. I'm human._

_No it is totally possible. Believe me, when I have the strength I shall prove this to you. The prince insisted. _Before I could add anymore, he was already asleep.

******

Back to this moment, Liz patted my back. "He is attractive. Oh no, who started that?" She ran, activating her flaming aura. "Hey no combat allowed!"

A figure in penitant black with silvery hair. I didn't think of silver till I saw that word somewhere. The elf prince! He was holding out a scimitar to one guy, shaking and aiming a pistol at him. When I got nearer, Nuada's face was more analytical than aggressive.

"Why are you attacking them? All right, what happened?" Liz demanded, getting between the elf and the humans. The flames almost reached the ceiling. Some people stepped back.

"We're guarding the weapons. As with protocol. Someone saw _him_ take that out. He is hostile." More people chatting and the noise level increased.

"Ok. Prince please put down that sword." Liz said.

He seemed surprised she was entirely flaming. Shrugging, he lowered the weapon with his right hand. The left one was wrapped in white cloth.

"I do not plan to fight. I just wanted to talk to you about your proposal. Hi Laira."

He smiled as I came forward. I hugged him and glared at those idiots still treating him like a hostile creature.

"Everybody back to your posts! I'll take care of things here."

"Your facilities are interesting but easy to penetrate," Nuada said slyly. I found that comical. How did he get in?

"You should have talked to somebody first. Wasn't too long ago about that incident. Your case was recent. Hope you understand," Liz answered, calling back the fire.

"Really. I did not think it necessary." He showed her his injured hand.

"I'm afraid Mannings doesn't permit a patient to walk around with weapons. May I have it back?" Nuada obeyed her.

"I want to know- if I join you, is the focus on saving the humans or saving the creatures?" Liz pressed a couple of buttons on the console. The room was full of the weapons, blades of all lengths and sizes. He held my hand as she returned the scimitar back.

Liz elaborated that both goals were important, especially creature preservation.

The elf weighed these answers silently. He walked gracefully, for a person who has not rested enough.

"I'm going outside to see Bethmora, how it's doing. Want to join me?" Nuada asked, at length.

I agreed. "Ok! I missed you Nuada. Did you? "

He smiled gently. "I will not forget my friends. Liz you may call me by my name. Forget the royal title, some people are hostile still." Oh yes, he was not wearing the seal. Maybe I could keep it as a souvenir.

Liz wanted to shake his hand properly. Since they did not have a good start previously…

He looked at it doubtfully. "Don't burst into flames when I touch you."

She nodded. Satisfied Nuada bowed and they shook hands. I felt a thrill.

"Actually I am always in control, unless things get really bad. Remember Laira?" Liz teased.

Indeed! The file showed the details, named: Prince Nuada 's war on humans, and the Golden Army. But the pictures were just on site, not of the army itself. I'm not telling you why I am allowed- let's just say it's an inside job.

Then Liz led us to the main entrance. You could almost get lost in here, with the number of exits and backdoors, emergency stuff in the headquarters. Abe had made me a spare kind of badge for free access. Despite my excellent mindmap, I still get a bit lost.

"You will need an escort. I am volunteering to be yours, prince."

I thought this would be the last straw and Nuada would shout at her to leave us alone.

But he simply smiled. "As you wish. Thank you."

"We could do with an extra hand- elf knowledge about weaponry, especially swords. Nobody here can actually fight without guns. We seriously lack that kind of finesse."

As a sort of large black car with tinted windows drew to a halt, Liz spoke to the chauffeur. _Later I want to tell you something. Not in front of them, or her.--- he said internally._

_Are you talking to me? _

Nuada gestured to get in with a meaningful stare. I got in. _What about? The Halfling thing?_

I buckled my seatbelt, then helped him too.

_You're not fully mortal. I heard some doctors discussing… you have a talent._

Liz asked if he wanted in, again.

"Hmm. What about Nuala, is she joining? I assume she has taken to Abraham Fishman. All I hear is their singing and poetry."

Liz laughed and the car started. Then it got too much for me too, at the lovie dovie image.

"It's Sapien, not Fishman," I put in. The elf smirked.

"You are a joker now… whose masterpiece is this? This guy was totally serious badass last time," the fire girl remarked.

"Yup. I claim credit- he's so cute isn't he?"

Nuada Silverlance said quietly, "No I am not cute. My people are fewer, and here I'm outnumbered. I realize I need to change. But I still loath disgusting mortal human- ancestors."

"Don't you like Sapien? He is compassionate and friendly."

Nuada coughed. We girls talked mostly, with the elf prince inserting some serious faced unwitting jokes sometimes.

Finally we were there. Nuada was decidedly uncomfortable with being in the car for so long. His silver mane seemed free now we were outside. Liz asked, "Want to sit down? You're still hurt."

"Thank you, no. My health is much improved." He winced when he curled his left fingers.

She checked him critically, "All right, which way we headed?" The whole place was still beautiful, in an ancient- city way. Faded in glory. BPRD agents scattered around, trolls and faeries (ought to be as they flitted around) restoring buildings by hand. They lifted bricks five by five. The faeries called out to one another, stars flying from their legs and wings. Maybe they helped to grow the flowers back. The paths were decorated by falling golden leaves, from large trees that reminded me of forest gods. I slowed to a stroll behind my friends, breathing the fresh air. It felt wonderful,. Must have been even better last time. Why did humans destroy Bethmora?

They should have seen first, before jumping to conclusions. I could empathise where the exiled prince was coming from- rage at these barbarians. I'm now half-elf, so I think stupid idiots!

"Come on," Liz urged. I ran to catch up.

"What do you think? Isn't it nice, breathtaking? My home," Nuada said, sounding wistful and proud. The destination was a stone fountain farther in, up a long flight of stairs. This was the fountain of Life, aka Youth.

Energetically, Nuada bounded up, speaking in their native tongue to the trolls and other fey there. Liz looked around. It seemed these fellas still supported him, we were basically safe. Only the weirdos that attacked us were hostile.

Some green skinned tall flower women answered. He bowed to them. The trolls spoke in clicks and grunts. But they all did not need any translators. Nuada nodded, listening intently.

The statues sitting astride the huge circular structure were phoenix and unicorns. Water would be squirting out if they were functioning. The stonework cracked on the inner circle. I peeked in. A small pixie, with its buddies, hauled out some gold boxes. It looked pink.

"For me? Thank you." Nuada dismissed the pixie.

"What are those?" I asked. Liz watched. Her cross emitted a blue flame.

"Buried underneath. Perhaps they impede the flow of water." Opening one of them, revealed dazzling pearls and shiny gems. A bracelet curving like plants,delicately fashioned. I wanted to try some of them on. These jewellery were hand crafted and exquisite. They beat any human designing.

"Will it be all right for us to document these artefacts? Then we will return them to you."the agent posing this question swallowed and stepped back as Nuada rose. His firegold eyes levelled at the man.

"No problem. Treat them with care please."

"Ok ok sir."

I wanted to persuade him to wear a cast for his arm. How would it heal? Liz watched some fae carrying the boxes off. "I wanna wear them. I'm sure Nuala will also."

"Too bad we got to wait for them to be documented, and cleaned." I scowled.

I flopped down on the steps. Nuada settled beside me. His long hair swished with his movement. "Are you tired?"

I grinned. "No, this place rocks!"

"Meaning?" He looked puzzled, cocked his head.

"Awesome and magnificent," Liz replied, looking up. The sun was glaring but being of flame, she did not feel the impact of its heat. She stood, legs apart on the steps. A dome was over the whole place and was only visible at times. He accepted the compliment.

"The other elves have crossed to the other side through the Veil. Everything is pristine and intact there. Why didn't you, Nuada?"

He glanced at her. "Only this place has the healing spring I need to recover. They are not close to my clan." So lonely.

I waited for more. Nuada tends to speak succinctly with innuendo. But he did not continue.

Liz whistled. "Look at that! What is it?" A shimmery creature translucent rainbow crossed the sky. It was so near, half -bird, half- equine.

"A kirin." He smiled. " A symbol of hope. It hasn't appeared since I was ten."

He stood beside her. She tiptoed to whisper in his ear. He laughed freely.

I guess they would be allies in no time! Hellboy would not so readily accept my friend however, they had come to blows.

******

"I would like to be alone for awhile. In there," Nuada said, indicating a green maze. Liz hesitated, her arms burning a bit. Her dark eyes searched his face.

"I will be outside. Call if you need me. Use the phone." She looked kind of hurt that he was pulling away. The elf patted his breast pocket. It was a new jacket, it looked similar to his usual robe except it had more pockets.

"Sure. See you. Come my child…"

He navigated the twists and turns with ease. It took a long time. The structure was entirely plant material, linked by entwining stems of creepers. I followed him closely. The scent of green matter. Deep in the centre there was a bench.

Nuada remained standing. His voice was so soft I thought I heard wrong. "You have a talent: affinity with artefacts. Did you realize?"

I observed the withered tree and its arcing branches.

I thought he was joking. But despite his cordial manner, I didn't think so. "Not really. But not strong I think… I have good hearing and excellent memory. When my mom left home, I could always find her by touching her belongings."

He was listening. Here no one else would overhear us, so I talked some more. I almost cried, but Nuada wasn't looking at me directly. I had never confided so completely in anyone before.

Then I asked, "Is your hand hurting? A cast will help you."

Nuada sat down, looking exhausted. "No." He was lying.

"How did you come to this conclusion? Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Only a person with this talent can subdue a powerful demon Horrormask. The senses you mentioned come with that too. I wanted to share this with you, but I fainted. Now we have time alone I can explain to you." His gaze was faraway. "You do not fear the unknown world and the unexplored, like insects and heights. Traits of Severn elves."

Wow. I replied, "Yea! Me a half-elf. You know, I think you should wear a cast."

He refused. "It is heavy. I still need the freedom of movement. My arm should recover in a few months."

_Yea the supernatural healing abilities exceeding human's. _

"I see. Ok. But your other injuries? You only lay down for 2 days. That's not enough rest." I stood on the bench to look at the tree behind us more closely. It looked like a small bird was engraved on it.

Nuada admitted, "I miss the outdoors. It is boring inside the BPRD and very cold. I want the sunlight." I felt his gaze on me but it was all right.

"Sorry I babbled so much on my story of my life. Did you mind listening to me?" I said.

"Not at all. I can tell you miss her."

_A lot. I need someone more than my brother. And my fantasies help to keep me sane. _

I carefully knelt then leapt to the ground.

"Liz was hurt. She felt leftout. How about next time?"

The elf looked mildly surprised. "I didn't notice. Not really, this was my childhood- home. A private place."

_And he invites me to come? That is an honour._

"You look sleepy."

As I straightened, Nuada kissed me on the cheek. "You always know that. Let's go, then. Do you remember the way? Lead me."

"I'm not sure."

"Try. I'm too tired to." A hint of mischief. I walked ahead. Sometimes I veered off on the wrong turn and doubled back again.

9


	8. The Maze

**Chapter 8 The Maze**

* I researched on Nuada's name meaning and spear. His weapon is one of the 4 great treasures in Ireland.

_Recommend music- Art of war, Vanessa Mae. Bond's Libertango_

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

This maze, a reminder of the happiest times in my brief life here. If only I had come here to think first, before going into exile. I had been so angry with Father then, for listening to the human king about the truce. We should never listen to weaklings! The rift had opened between Father and I. Poor Nuala was caught in the middle…

_She had begged me to see sense when I packed my things._

"_Brother we have never been separated before! I don't want you to go!"_

"_I must. I am not needed here! This is a fallen shadow of a kingdom. I want nothing more of this place."_

"_Let me go too. Please." Nuala cried, clinging to me. My heart was torn in two. _

_But my impulsiveness won out and I walked out, not looking back._

" _Take care of father. He is alone and will need you more than I will."_

_Despite my decision to go on exile, I never stopped thinking of home. Nuala always asked me, during the first years, to come back. And that father would forgive me. _

_I was no prodigal son. I murdered him! I regret that action and will carry my burden all these remaining days. What had possessed me to harm my own flesh and blood? _

The girl hesitated when I said she had the talent. Disbelief in her voice, but she was secretly happy. I felt a stirring of a rare joy inside when she confided in me about her mother. Just as I chose to come here, she was sharing a piece of herself.

There was an unspoken agreement all secrets would remain here.

"You know you should wear a cast."

I reassured her that it would recover given time. "A cast is too heavy."

Laira climbed onto the bench and studied the tree. It was once a tree laden with sweet golden fruit. With neglect it had died. There were more trees around, the whole forest. We played hide and seek games often. How soon will that childlike wonder and joy return to me again? Elves are supposed to be connected closely to nature. In a dead place, will there be life?

She almost forgot the path I showed to her, but eventually we came out.

"You have done well." I put my right hand on her back.

"Extreme failure." Was her reply. She was skipping. I will never understand this young race, more so a halfling's behaviour. They can talk like they are depressed when they are smiling. "Yo Lizzie!"

"Guys! Nuada you're going to faint. Let's go back." She glared at me reproachfully. Like a mother cat.

"I am not."

Liz Sherman took us back to the car. I didn't realize time had flown. All my injuries were aching again. It is stifling being cramped in a steel machine waiting to die any moment. You hear of accidents everyday. I can only trust the driver won't get us killed.

But I fell asleep when I leaned on the seat. The conversation between the girls formed the sound in the car.

"Hey why did you go in there? No fair, I was so bored."

"Secret," Laira said in glee. I smiled.

"Hope it's not some secret plan to-"

"Nope. He just wanted to see the sunlight and stuff. Liz you like rock music?"

"Totally yea!" she made a high pitched sound. They laughed.

"What's your favorite singers?"

"Within temptation, Bon Jovi, Guns and roses."

"Me too! I saw in a shop that day, WT's a metal band."

"Really? Did you buy it? If you do, let me know. Can you loan me your music?" Laira toned down to a thrilled whisper.

Made no difference, I could hear them clearly. Blast these elven ears. And I was a light sleeper.

"Sure no prob. Red has some too."

"I thought he only listens to classics."

**Laira**

I cannot believe Liz was not my best friend in high school! I would've made her mine. We loved the same music and had same tastes in clothes, meaning zero dressups. She likes metal and rock coz it helps her to vent her anger sometimes. Me, I just need the tempo to do something like read or write. We talked so much, trying to tone down our excitement. Beside me near the window, Nuada was sleeping, head dipping towards the glass.

"I don't think we were soft enough." Liz whispered to me. "Sorry man."

I decided to have a silence after this. Nuada sighed. His long silver hair was partly messy, but it has the magic effect of straightening again. I don't think he needs to comb.

Would he mind if I probed his mind without permission? Need I have to hold his hand? No, that would annoy him.

I shut my eyes, blanked my mind and searched for Nuada's. I got Liz, the driver, and his thoughts jumbled together. Ok, zone in. I pictured a focus of Nuada only, his mind a golden light. _A haze of the twins running about in the maze. It was a forested maze, no sunlight. This must be the memory of the original Elven lands. Unicorns and sirens walked around freely. All kinds of myth people. Bell-like laughter, faerie music playing. Dancing, festivities. _

_Then the memory got marred by his leave taking. Nuada shouting at the king, a bearded man wearing a crown of thorns… the twins hugging each other and feeling sorrow. Nuala running after the prince as he walked down the path from the castle. _

I pulled out just as my friend stirred. He blinked. He sat up in the seat and leaned back, now groggy but awake. "You can sleep. It will take another hour," Liz informed. She smiled.

He yawned, covering his mouth and glanced outside. Had he discovered I tried to probe without permission? I was never receptive to telepathy or used it before. My heart thumped.

I spoke mentally, projecting this out. _Joe, can you hear this? I'm trying my telepathic thing._

_Encountering a block. Nope. _Maybe I was but Joe wasn't. He talked too much, being a natural extrovert. I always wished I had more friends, but my tastes in hobbies were too weird and fantastic. This talent thing scared me.

I leaned on his shoulder. "Um you're nice and warm," I murmured.

Nuada nodded off after a while. If I was not wrong, probing someone might not make them aware of you, but I had woken him. He looked like an unburdened white male slumbering on a sunny evening. Afternoon, when I checked my watch.

"So good, I want to lean on him like that."

"We can share." I didn't mind.

"I already have Red. He'd be jealous."

I mused, Red as a jealous petty person? Not likely. Liz shook her head. She said I did not know a guy that closely yet. I want a boyfriend who's into weird things like me. _Why not the elf? No no. Elves are only with elves. Nuada won't accept this, he's a puritan elf! Stop daydreaming, I thought._

We were almost there. Our vehicle bounced over a ramp. Nuada automatically woke up, his ambers large. His right hand went absently to his side. Then realized he had no weapon, his lips set in a grim line.

" Hello, friend," I said.

"Hello too." he answered drowsily.

"Were we too noisy?" Liz enquired.

He pointed at his ear. "Heard all of what you said. Thank you for your kindness," he said sarcastically. Here was the moment, would he confront me on how I saw into his memories? I waited. But he was smiling as he opened the door on his side and got out.

"Open air at last." He declined the firegirl's offer to support him. Nuada walked gingerly in. I watched him speaking to the front desk people to change his room.

Nuala came out from one of the rooms hugging him. She wore a modern pink blouse and a long plaited skirt. They talked and gestured animatedly. The female elf's hair had lengthened and was as long as Nuada's. Growth seems very fast for their race.

Liz drew up beside me. "It's sweet they have each other."

"Yea. When can you loan me the Cds? I can't wait."

I followed her to her private room. "Thanks. I'll return them after I've ripped."

She escorted me out to the lobby again. Nuala was wrapping up in English,

"Think about it, Nuada. It will be fun and thrilling. And you can kick ass as they say here."

"All right. I'm going to bed." He turned to face us. We bid goodbye.

Sticking around paid off. Nuala said, "I sense his pain, he's pretending to be strong. Everything hurts especially his arm."

"I knew it. But we had to drag him out. Sadly the fountain is totally dry. " I said.

"Why are you so happy?"

Nuala was beaming however. "He doesn't realize. I'm going to marry Abraham Sapien. We're planning to by the end of the year."

"What?" Nuada would have a heart attack!

"I didn't want to tell him. As the older brother, he can become possessive and sulky. He is not friendly to Abe. But I know I'm on the right path."

Liz said she would support her. I laughed. This was incredible! I love weddings. But if a family member does not give his blessings, how would it proceed?

"When you gonna tell him? I thought twins can't hide anything from each other."

Liz pushed hair behind her ear.

"I can block my mind. I've been practicing. Can any of you help me break it gently? I don't want to be there when he finds out."

Ooh, sister becoming daring and rebellious. Nuala smiled sweetly belying her betrayal. "Hmm I'm not so good at gentle news breaking. Laira, want to?" Liz said slyly.

I gaped. Why me? Coz I'm his close friend. We stayed together for over 3 months. "But I can't do it alone. Ok let's not tell till you send out the wedding invites," I decided.

Nuala didn't get worried though. She was getting bold. I imagined the warrior prince flying into a rage, throwing things, brandishing double swords at people. Oh no. I verbalized my imaginings.

His sister said in determination, "No he can't hurt me, or ruin my plans. I've had enough of that. My future mate is my business alone."

Liz replied, "Very strong decision, Nuala. Ok, let's wait for a plan b. gotta go now. Bye!"

The elf asked to see my injured right hand. Her touch soothed the wound. "You have magic?"

She smiled. "Not really. I have a special balm made from violet flowers. It helps to heal wounds." She took out a little container from her pocket and smeared its content on my hand. It felt nice.

**********

Nuala and Abe were going to marry in some natural forest setting. I think it would be in the maze garden, only it would look nicer if we redecorated. With an ease of mind, I could picture the way in.

Joe said he had not heard my voice in his mind. "Otherwise I'd freak out! Everybody knows?"

"Shh, no Nuada only told me when we were alone. I'm not so certain yet. Let's talk when we're home." I pulled at his arm. He can't keep secrets.

"That's worth celebrating. You can apply it full on and fight bad guys!" I smiled, thinking of Lirael who never knew of her heritage as abhorsen. She had been ordinary until her destiny unfolded.

Outside Joe asked about the prince. "Yesterday, he was terrorizing people. Is he mending well?"

"Just looks menacing. Nuada is warm to me. You're going to assume he is bad again. give him a chance."

"Hmm then am I a half-elf? Since we're same blood."

I stared at him suspiciously. "I dunno, let's check your papers. I forgot to ask for you. Definitely the rational warrior type."

**Prince Nuada**

The rest in bed had given me time to think. The situation had become dangerous suddenly. Many hated me for my decision to have war. My friends warned that it would take decades for the masses to accept my return. Only the trolls and faeries did not mind that I was alive. They were simple minded.

I had to wear a glamour and accept the Bureau's protection, outside of Bethmora. I could not carry my weapon about like in the old days. A civilian and ordinary elf. Takes time to get used to.

Who had sent the monsters after Uriel and I? Now this matter disrupted my sleep. Without the drug, I would lie awake and ruminate, turning the matters like a ploughshare in the field. The drug was called penicillin. It helped ease the biting pain in my back and ribs. I disliked human drugs. But so far I had no side effects.

My elven friends did not have enough mana to spare. Mana is used in healing magic. I was too drained to attempt it on my own.

I am lucky to be alive. Liz loaned me a book about paranormal investigations. I flipped through it. Photos of odd animals, summaries of the cases.

The badge looked smart. If I chose to, any weapon I wanted could be mine. Still, I missed my silverlance. It is the Spear Luin. My father had named me after the historical king in the Book of Invasions. He was made a king, and a god of war and healing.

Hellboy was not going to listen to me, if I became the sword master. Ha! If I could use an arsenal of spears, scimitars and swords, I would surely win.

Abraham came in, holding a bundle of daggers and swords. They looked familiar.

"Hi prince! Here are these, yours. Try to rest." He was going to kneel.

He put them on the table.

I sat up in bed. A little dizzy. "Dispense with ceremony. " The fishman smiled, flipping his gills. I tested a blade. Finally not helpless anymore.

"Pardon me I just sensed that you intend to spar with Hellboy. You should not exert yourself."

I snorted. "This weak hand's no matter. I'm right handed."

Abe hesitantly sat on the chair beside me. I placed the dagger on the desk. What, he wanted to be friendly? Don't even think on it. This was just false concern, my sister would hurt if I did. "Don't read my mind. It's rude."

The nurse returned with a long pole and the bag of fluid.

_No, not again. I moaned inside. _"Sorry, since you're not up to food, we have to give you by intravenous. It won't hurt much." A lie.

"It's ok. I'm here."

Abe's cold hand on my left arm soothed the sting of the needle. I lay back on the soft pillows. My mood was superb. It felt like ecstasy. "Nuada, let me play soft music for you. Then you can sleep better."

"No." But he went away and some soft music tinkled. I wanted to tell him to stop but had no energy. He talked about the composer. I drifted.

Actually I could eat something light. Would they take away this tube thing if I did. "Abraham, (to me the fishie) I am a little hungry. Can I take it out?"

He told me to wait and went out. I said to Nuala- _Abe came in. You're joining BPRD? I like the idea. But I need time to recuperate._

_She responded- great! I love him so much. We love the same poetry. Let me read you one. _

Something should have hinted at their action. I listened half-heartedly.

"Ok, what do you want to eat? Sire?" a woman in uniform asked me.

"Something light. Bird meat and vegetables. Do you have?"

"No problem." She went out whistling.

Another nurse came in and felt my forehead. "Hmm no fever. Ok, out comes the needle."

"Thank goodness. I prefer solid food."

She gave me a sunny smile. I reciprocated. Her face reddened. The coldness on my arm felt nice.

I ate everything on the plate. There was soft cream on a small bowl. Sweet taste.

"Ice cream. Is it nice?" Abe returned, sitting again.

"Good." I licked the spoon. Still felt ravenous. "Don't you have any mission? I need no company."

"That's deceptive of you, Nuada. I wish to extend a token of friendship. Will you accept?" His big eyes happy with hope.

I sighed. _Not yet, I wasn't ready for this. I don't like blue colored men walking naked._ But he was not human, and we are kind of forgotten people. We belonged in the same category. He said, "I would like very much to be friends. It was a bad start last time. I am keen to understand you better."

"Because of your love for Nuala. Not me." Filthy fishman.

"At first I thought so myself. But after thinking carefully I changed my mind."

I closed my eyes pretending to doze off. He went on rambling about how all races should unite, black white brown. Huh, I'm white? I'm no man. Blah blah blah.

I held up my hand. "If I agree will you be silent?"

"That's so nice! Do you like the music? It's so soft and consoling isn't it?"

I nodded, actually feeling tired enough. At last escape into dreams. "I cannot wait to tell Nuala! I succeeded. Thank you."

"Quiet." I growled.

"All right."


	9. Liz Sherman's forgiveness

**Chap 9 Liz Sherman's Forgiveness**

**Nuada**

It was a peaceful oblivion. I smiled, stirring in the soft bed. Every pain was gone. _Thank you goddess._ My forehead was touched by a gentle finger. "Brother. You've slept most of the day."

I laughed. "Much better." I stretched and sat up. "How long must I sleep?"

She touched her fingers to my hand. We had not connected for so long. Flower of amor for me. I hoped she could understand my own affection for her.

"About two months for a full recovery." Nuala hugged me tight. I gasped. Ouch my ribs. "Today you need to stay here."

"I don't wish to. I cannot become a cripple." My view did not spin as I lifted my head.

I swung my legs to the floor and rose. She supported me. Satisfied I could still walk, I returned to lie down after a bath. The paranormal book was intriguing.

Liz Sherman turned up next. She asked cordially, "How are you today?"

"Not bad. Sit down." I returned her the book.

"Nuada, hope you'll get better soon. There's a phone here you can use." I nodded as she showed me how. Laira and Joe wanted to talk to me. "Comes with all the privileges. Here's their number."

"Ok." Liz Sherman looked around my room. The window was open, yet curtained so that I could enjoy sunshine. I disliked the aircon. Liz seemed different today, not as talkative.

But I was fine with the silence.

"What do you like doing? When you go out." she asked at length.

"Riding and nature." Yearning for the verdant lands of my home…

"Oh. Cool. I like those too. "

I sat up a little more, ignoring the aching in my back. "Has Salem returned? I need more of his magic."

"Which is he?" I described him. "Oh that one. Nope. I'll ask him to come in. It still hurts doesn't it?"

I smiled. Unlike the fish, her concern was more genuine. "Thank you. I am sorry how I almost hurt your friend. Boyfriend." When I last came to this place, I used my spear on Hellboy. His heart was pierced. This was the nightmare that kept replaying among the ones where I committed genocide.

Liz's eyes widened. "You remember all of it? Isn't this a new life?"

"Bits and pieces. It is a new life, which hopefully will turn out more… fruitful." I admitted. I could not yet bring myself to voice out that she would make a good ally.

"I got you a get well present. Um, for the outdoors kind of scent… Want to go out sometime? I like green areas."

"I will." It was a scented box of yellow and orange leaves.

The phone. I pressed all the numbers. It was so complex. A music tone followed by ringing. Then someone picked up. "Hi Joe here." His voice was funny.

"I am Nuada," I replied.

"Hey man! You figured how to use the phone. Congrats."

I laughed softly. "Yes. It is difficult. If you come personally would be better."

Strangely, I wanted their company. It was nice in their house. Now that my twin had a date, things would be different. _I want private time with her, but that fish will get in my way._

He had so much to say. I just replied simply.

"Oh wanna talk to sis? She's out from the shower."

"All right." A sound of rattling, then my friend spoke. "Hello halfling. Liz came and gave me a gift. When will you come?"

"Night… You're more awake then. Does it still hurt?"

It smarted but I did not want her to worry. "Not that much. I managed to eat something. But now I am not hungry."

"Elves don't need much? You have such a small appetite. How to get better?"

"Yes elves don't. I will be well."

**Laira**

I liked hearing from him. Not face to face could not tell if he was in pain. He sounded exuberant. And we are friends, I reminded myself for the millionth time. With an elf royalty! Looks like Nuada will always know me as the halfling. Darn. When was I going to tell him about the wedding? But didn't seem the right time. Provoked, the volatile prince could hurt the aqua guy and even have a worse relapse.

Nuada said sincerely, "I'm ready to return your things. Will you come tonight then?"

I couldn't wait.

* * *

The elf prince was seated in a chair reading the Golden Compass. (I recognize the cover) Back facing the door. A small light shone. The room was wide, on the other end were a plasma tv, cupboard, stand and more equipment. Abe said he had played some music for him. So were they truly friends?

I was silent and tried to creep up but he still knew immediately. "Goodnight, why are you sneaking around?"

"Trying to scare you." I took his warm right hand and kissed his cheek.

He yawned.

"How long have you stayed up?" I noticed the scimitars and daggers in a bunch on the table.

"1 hour." He rose gracefully, holding the book. "You can take them back. Thank you."

"Want to keep one?"

Nuada sighed. He looked vexed. "No use. I'm supposed to be a civilian. Look at how they react when I wield one."

I urged him to get back in bed. I bounced on it. "Ooh feels real soft." Nuada smiled and lay down. I wish my hair wouldn't be tangled when I got up. What I will give to be elf!

"Nuada, can I ask?"

"Go ahead, please."

"Does it mean we are relatives? Since I'm a halfling."

He took some time to answer, his hand secretly in my palm with the sigil. It smarted less.

"I haven't a clue. I will research and let you know. It's nice you want to be one of us."

I looked at Nuada's pale face, the ritual scar. Why did he choose to have it on his face? It marred his otherwise austere features. Did he know of the dark elves, or is he himself a version of dark elf? My favorite elf is Drizzt Do'urden who stands up to his wicked family and escapes to the surface. Much to fathom about elves and their customs. He had closed his eyes.

"Why are you so quiet?" Nuada spoke.

"You need rest. Don't think you like a girl who chatters too much. What kind of girl is your ideal- mate?"

He chuckled and shifted, his eyes still shut. "I like a girl who won't try to be a heroine, but she has to be loyal, funny and- I don't know- noble? It's all right for her to chat."

I projected an image of Drizzt _Ever seen him? He's a drow._

_Him?Who is he? I have heard of drow. They are rare on the surface. _

_Perhaps in your experience, drow have lighter coloring? I felt hopeful. ' He's a fictional character from The Dark Elf trilogy- homeland, exile and sojourn.'_

"He sounds like me. Why was he exiled?" Nuada listened attentively and captivated as I summarized the story. When I finished, he said, "Yes a just cause. But to your question, I have never seen or witnessed a drow on the surface. We stick to our own kind."

He asked me to read some more of the Golden compass. _You are a very kind person. I wish I can repay you somehow. What do you most desire? _

"Why use your mental power to speak?"_ A complete family. More security and assurance._

_I like to. You are curious about this scar on my face. He replied._

"Oh you sensed me. I don't mean to be rude. It is your private business."

The ambers flashed. I startled. "Because I did not want to be a decorative figurehead of a prince. Looking good is not part of my ideal, and we are all born different. Some of us are vain creatures."

"Even among elves?"

"Yes." He paused and blinked. His golden eyes unfocused for a bit. "It is more important for one to not be empty inside. Many humans are born empty hollow creatures." I sighed.

Man not that speech again. "Are you all right?"

I took his palm to let him know how vexed I felt that he still ruminated that topic. Nuada shook his head. _I am not an entertainer. _"What of the healing waters? I'm thirsty for it."

"Nope. Has your sis come in yet?" I glanced to the outside. Someone was coming. Nuada nodded.

"Earlier on. Is it late? Want to go home?" he asked. He seemed quite sad. I couldn't sense his exact mood.

I smiled. "I think I'll stay here. Can I sleep beside you?"

Nuada frowned. Then he relaxed. "Very well." With that tone, it usually showed displeasure but tonight it was mild. "Did you tell Joe?"

He insisted that I call my brother. So I did and we took turns to read the novel, until we were both sleepy. The prince was monotonous at first, but when he reached the characters' souls, he was so animated. He used a softer tone for the rabbit, and his deep voice for the polar bear.

I awoke some time in the a.m. Nuada was not in my arms, like in my dream. He had turned his back, leaving me alone. Some of his golden hair tickled my and the blanket was mostly on his side. "Hey."

The elf didn't answer, only snoring. I gingerly pressed my watch: 5am. The light was not too bright so he did not awaken. I scooted closer to my friend and closed my eyes. He turned at this moment. Now Nuada was facing me. He breathed on my cheek.

* * *

It got real warm. Must be day already, aww. Nuada had left when I slept and covered me with the blanket. I kicked it off and stretched.

"Morning. Why've you taken my brother's bed?" Nuala greeted me. She had a very wide smile.

I shrugged. Pleasant bedtime, he had given me enough space, didn't kick me. His snoring was not too loud either. "Where's he? Eating breakfast?"

"I just had a bath. Smell better?" Nuada answered. His blond hair was wet. Nuada dried himself with his uninjured hand.

The female elf started unwrapping the plastic around his left cast. The ends of his hair became more blond with the dampness. I leaned back on the pillow and laughed.

"You're so cute!"

Nuada flexed his weaker hand's fingers and observed the cast. "Are you hungry brother? You only had a little food yesterday."

He shook his head. "No. I will afterwards."

Nuala hugged him for awhile. They were relishing the contact. I fell back asleep to give them time. When I stirred next, the prince had slipped on a short sleeve green shirt and chewed something.

"Comfortable?"

"Yep. What's it? Nice?"

"Sandwich." Nuada swallowed with a glass of water. "Halfling, you should go home soon. Bring back the things."

I scowled. "You wanted me to visit, now you're driving me away?" I inserted some hurt in my voice. Nuada smiled. He touched my head.

" No I am not. Please go home."

"Why?" The sigil smarted once more. Damn, wrong timing! Nuada went to the table, picking up several things. Then he returned.

"Smear some more of this herb. It is a natural painkiller." Oh the little container with the purple lotion Nuala had used previously. He gently swabbed some of the cream.

I thanked him. "By the way you avoid the question, why don't you want me to stay?"

Nuada growled. I opened my eyes wide. "Do you have no feelings for your kin? You only said till this morning. Come back afterwards." I hugged him. Again the elf felt stiff to the touch. He had only reciprocated last night. He awkwardly rested his fingers on my back.

_Thank you. _

*******

In the end it was Abraham who gave the game away. We girls had not intended to tell the prince yet about their marriage. Nuala met me again at one of the fey neutral territories. She had made some more of the healing salve for me.

"Laira, have you found the time to- talk to brother of our matter?" Nuala asked, some way into our little chat. She was impressed by my knowledge of the fey. I really loved her too. She was royalty but didn't throw her weight about.

"Not yet. Want me to? What if he becomes super furious?"

She laughed. "He won't dare to harm women and children. But he might harm Abraham Sapien. I fear that case."

"Want to do it today? It's been a few days already." I thought telling him on the phone would be fine. Nuala agreed.

******

**Liz Sherman**

I liked the elf prince. His arrogance had much subdued, showed how seriously hurt he was. I bet he would resume his bossy dominating hate- humans ways when he was well.

Actually I was all for escorting him, but suddenly when I went to check on him, I was spooked.

"I am sorry for hurting your boyfriend."

It was not something I heard everyday, an apology from a man! I tried to analyze if he sounded malicious or fake. But no. The spear in Red's chest almost took his life. I wanted the prince to pay! But I didn't have the heart to wish that when they brought him into the emergency. Bleeding profusely, Nuada was dying. I forgave him at that moment.

I don't know if Nuala knows, but not all the poison has been purged from his body. That explained the lethargic and his amber eyes were not as bright as before. I did not know what else to talk about except that we would make sure they felt at home here.

The little present was something I made by collecting some golden leaves. I had meant it for my other friends but they would mock it. Nuada was visibly touched and smiled more. Evidently the elf did not mind me being silent. I could take my time and his gaze was non judgmental. Then seizing on that, I asked him if he liked to go outdoors and invited him to next time.

We will be friends now. I warned Hellboy to be civil and not bash him up. "C'mon babe. This guy's a weakling now. I won't. At least not now."

"Then later?" I demanded, hands on hips.

He blew on his special hand and laughed easily. "Yea. To see who's the better warrior. Admit it, I was awesome with the sword, then minus it, I could still win. Haha!"

He is my lover. But men equals to boys.

**Nuada**

At some point in time stupid Sapien bustled in and said he needed to tell me something important. I turned my back on him. "Prince, it concerns our future happiness….." I think I lost consciousness, after the medicine wore off the agony had returned in such degree. I thought I heard the word marriage.

What? Nuala my sister going to marry this- this freak? Damn! Wake up. Abraham Sapien was just leaving, hiding behind some people in white. I shouted, "When did you plan this? Do not touch her! She's mine. I won't let anyone who is non fey to touch her!"

"So sorry, sorry."

******

Don't recall fully what happened after that. I was violent, hurling some things in Abraham Sapien's direction and more yelling. Many humans had come in. A needle in my skin. I could not move my arms. They had restrained me.

"Let me out, I am calm now," I commanded a human in black suit.

He perspired profusely. "No I cannot."

I cursed. "Call Liz Sherman. I want to speak to her." The man hurried off, but more people were watching me like a hawk. I glared at them. Liz dismissed them. I asked her to let me out of these restraints.

The woman studied me for a while. "Are you sure? Don't go and kill him."

"I will not." I gritted my teeth. Take deep breaths, calm down. "Now cut me loose."

Liz released me. I rubbed my wrists. "Abe is our friend. Nuada you cannot hit him. Shouting is fine. Hellboy and I do it all the time."

I sulked, drawing my knees up to my chest. How had Nuala hidden this from me? She should not have plotted in secret with this fish idiot. It was so unfair. Siding with strangers against me. _Hitting is only the first thing on my mind. Bashing and kicking him into the walls several times would suffice. No! I cannot let them be together! My niece and nephews will look like—this is all so wrong._

Liz silently watched me. "Why did you ask for me?"

I replied truthfully, "You would listen. I don't want to be a prisoner here."

"Sorry, usually if someone gets violent, they restrain you and drug you. Are you- ok? Nuala…"

"What? She will do it no matter what I say." I grumbled, leaning on the wall and knocking my head. Liz seemed quite concerned. At least Abraham would leave me alone now and stop being insincerely friendly. What had I done, I accepted his token? Was there a way to reject that? Nuala did not care. She didn't even come to speak to me. I tried telepathy but no answer. Would we lose our mutual connection?

I wrote a note: _Look here, after what you told me, I don't accept your friendship. Nuala is my sister and she will marry only an elf. You are not fey. Don't think of coming between us or you'll pay._ I wanted to go and post it right away wherever his bloody room was located. But I turned around upon seeing the red demon. I was not fit enough to bash him up.

"Yo your highness! Ready for a spar?"

"No."

"What's that?" he asked gleefully, about to snatch my paper. I hurried away. He did not pursue me but later attributed it to my crazy temper. Who was the one with the temper? He was famous for it. In my room I heard him hollering at people and even at his woman. Liz had exploded their room five times already in two weeks. The firegirl came to see me whenever she had time. We talked about paranormal phenomena. She was my first friend here. I like it that she is cool headed, aside from the boy- girl arguments.

The naughty child had known of Nuala keeping the secret from me. She called me when Joe and her were unable to come. I could use the phone as long as I wished. This was some rich organization. Still had a few more days before I was to go on a mission.

She had the audacity to laugh as I told her what happened.

"You were so angry? That's funny I should've taken a photo of you."

I chuckled. Come to think of it, bystanders would laugh at my childishness. "I was such an embarrassment, Lyra. When did Nuala decide this?"

"Er some time already. We wanted to tell you, but… afraid to. Did she talk about it?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "No. After what happened, both of them have not come close to me."

"Nuada, are you all right now? Have you accepted her decision? She has been waiting for the opportune moment. She really isn't rushing into it."

Did my sister ask her to say that? This child was much too young to…

"Yes. Understand that. But we are twins, it hasn't been possible to hide from me. Nuala has never done it before." I thought over this, and how much time I had missed her womanhood. Tears came to my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened to what Laira was saying.

"I think you're pained mainly coz of that um, betrayal. But she'll respect you for who you are. You've blood ties. I like you a lot. You've good qualities."

"Thank you. You too." I replied quite shakily.

"Hmm, like you're helpful, brave, quite friendly."

Haha me friendly. "You won't kill Abraham Sapien will you?" she ventured worriedly.

I gave her my word. Probably fight off all resistance but they would shoot me again with that damned needle. I practiced daily now I had recovered. I fantasized that happening.

Anyway a fey is honorable. "I told you what you had to know. But you've deceived me. That is evil." I made my voice stern.

"Oh sorry." Such an unapologetic tone. I listened to her laughing after that. "I am half-elf, trying to get used to it..still can't help it if I lie occasionally. Right?"

"No it's not all right. Will you keep more things from me? How can there be a friendship based on suspicions?"

"No Nuada. Jokes are ok. I won't backstab you."

I hoped not. "Missing the point, I want to discuss this marriage thing. It's not a good idea." Namely Abe the half-breed will sabotage any chance- my nieces and nephews would look like fishy people, blue stripes and no hair! I felt so nauseated at the thought.

When I mentioned this, Laira said, "Aww. Maybe they will look more like Nuala than him. Or they can adopt kids. Don't worry too much. Be happy for them."

"Haha." I felt sarcastic. But deep down, my little heart blossomed some love. What, they

Thought this elf too old to handle the emotions. I will show them. If he wants me to accept his proposal, I will test him.

Strain his patience to breaking point. "Nuada you all right? What're you plotting now?"

I smiled cheered up. "Nothing much. How's your day?"


	10. Nuada joins on missions

**Chapter 10 Nuada joins the operations**

**Merci to all my reviewers, Marisela, Guenfarr and others too.. Hope u like! Mostly the prince's pov.  
**

*bold and italics- elven language

Elven design meaning what the prince wore in the movie but much longer and not for combat. He won't be wearing armor.

* * *

**Nuada**

Since reading, tv and sleeping proved too unstimulating for an intelligent thinking being, I told Manning I wished to assist. He is a doctor of paranormal research. Except for the weakness in my left hand, I could use any dagger, sword or scimitar skillfully. Not that I cared for any orders, but he requested that I not charge into frays. Disappointing! That man was so overjoyed with my decision, he wanted to hug me. I stepped away in time. Physical touch from another person feels like a violation of personal space.

Abraham Sapien called me brother-in-law. It had been a long time since he dared to come close to me after I'd almost attacked. We were on the way to an important meeting. Couldn't it wait? I turned to face him with my sternest expression.

"Please do not be angry. I…" he stopped, evidently uncomfortable. His pupils gleamed.

I held up my palm. "Since when do I become your brother? I have not acknowledged that yet."

"Nuada, allow me to explain- it is very awkward. I love Nuala. I know you are furious. But you are magnanimous. If not you'd not have saved me from the beast. I am not human, hence I am not as unfaithful or inconstant as they are. Now that we are working together, can't we be friends?"

I listened as we walked down the hallway. So this freak loved my sister eh? _No doubt they matched in personality. Same hobby, same tastes. _Blue was my favorite color on her, but why did she have to choose him? Because he's blue? Eventually I had to agree with this ridiculous arrangement. Nuala had stood up to me before and on this her stubbornness could rival mine.

I replied tersely, "Not yet. You won't win me over so easily."

"You will be my brother-in-law. I forgot to thank you properly." Sapien looked crestfallen, his mouth in a downturn.

"No need. It was my duty." I put distance between us. If he made her cry, he would pay.

_I swear that torture will be my instrument. I will make you accountable for all her unhappiness._

* * *

Sapien still remembered how he almost got captured by the beast we were after. The human agents shot at it, provoking more fury. It was from another planet and had been released by accident from a space station. The thing was a kind of soft sponge creature, lime green and no eyes, small head.

Sapien and I were on the right side. He was telling me its weaknesses when it grabbed his head. I swiftly slashed the creature's acupoints. It released him, also spraying my hair with saliva in the process.

I cursed, spinning to avoid another spray.

Liz and Hellboy were struggling from its sticky tentacles. Quite unsuccessful.

"So what can we do to stop this? Ah!" Hellboy yelled, firing his gun into its side. "Hurry up Abe! I think it's getting bigger!"

Liz's fire proved useless. She fired into what looked like a head. As I cut some of the tentacles off they grew back. Hellboy was right. The monster expanded.

"Stop shooting it! Let me try to communicate!" I spoke soothingly in all the fey languages I knew. It must be terrified.

In the background someone gave the order to stop shooting. Finally!

Sapien flipped through the reference book. "Well it doesn't exactly say anything, regenerates limbs as quickly as sliced off, non violent animal, a genus of the octopus…."

Hellboy dangled by one foot cursing.

"Abe! I think it's working. Great job Nuada." Liz said, patting my arm. The creature panted and kept its tentacles into its sponge like body. We had all got sticky from its saliva.

She had a nice smile. I smiled back.

"Oh shit the media's here. Clear out people! Damn!" Liz glanced around the beast.

Hellboy grumbled he didn't get to use a few more shots of his huge gun. She burst into pure fire and frightened a few humans back.

I heard what they called us- freaks, aliens, heroes. Some sounded admiring, the rest were sneering. Why did this Bureau want to continue protecting ungrateful hollow beings like them? My hair had some of the saliva as well. What a thankless task. At least the creature would not die. It panicked again when they went near with electrifying weapons. "Abraham, talk to it, calm it down," I reminded him.

"All right." He had picked up the words I used. The beast went into the containment tank.

The spectators had gathered around to snap photos. The flashing blinded me. I drew out a sword. Liz said not to care about them. "Move away! You want to die?" she shouted. Her fire had retreated, but her cross was going red again. Hellboy waved to some of the spectators with his large hand, grinning.

Manning was grumbling to himself. He held the big demon responsible for media attention. I learnt that he disliked excessive media attention on paranormal investigations. The people were too curious to treasure their pathetic lives. I agreed to some extent. Personally, they could all die in mass numbers, except for the children. I was all right with rescuing the children from vampires. It was a longterm case, vampires were bred and mutated by natural or cloning methods. These species of parasite infuriated me that they resorted to despicable acts. When an infant clung to my hair wailing, it strengthened my resolve to help the weak humans. It was a warrior's code of honor.

Most of the time, missions went smoothly. Believe me, I only went along for the adrenaline and the aliens to be rehomed and saved. It was a fallacy to think the people would worship us. Still, Abraham Sapien and I were quite popular. Their expressions (ladies) were full of awe when we emerged from any skirmish and chaos. After more press releases of us on some news channel, the BPRD followed the Men In Black's procedure of using a device to wipe out spectators' memories.

One month had passed. Attending meetings, cleaning weapons, rescue work and aliens. Every night was action, daytimes were for rest and freetime. Manning said I did not have to go all the time, given I needed to recuperate and if the fey were involved. In this aspect, I felt grateful. "It's really nice that you're here, Prince Nuada. Thank you. That Hellboy has no discipline. "

Liz and Abraham sometimes came to chat. I also read Laira's books. Solitude was very fruitful for me. But I wished that they would come and visit me, because I had a lot to tell them. To leave the Bureau, even with escorts, had become impossible now. Rumours were out that the civil unrest was beginning again. Uriel said it was too risky for me to go outside. I couldn't go to Bethmora.

"_**But I can defend myself. I'm going to die of boredom."**_

"_**Nuada, you won't die of boredom. Lie down on your stomach."**_ I did as he asked. The elf ran sensitive fingers down my back. The healing spell softened the aches. _**"The poison is still in your body. Do you get fevers?"**_

"Not really. Just tired, occasionally." I liked the sessions with my elf companions. It reminded me of old times when we were in training together. You understand how wonderfully bonding it is to speak in your own tongue. "I'm not getting better? But I feel fine."

"_**Just sleep as much as possible. I'll see if there's more fountain water. Sapien, Johann and Nuala are researching about antidotes. Hope they come up with something." **_He grinned wide as I grimaced. "My dear prince, they like you. It's so nice you can all work together.

Why did the fish have to go do something like that? Uriel tapped my shoulder. I pulled my shirt back on. He continued a physical examination of me. All elves know healing spells and Uriel is the most outstanding, he is always hungry for medical knowledge.

"_**It's a minor setback. I do not need friends." I narrowed my eyes. **_

"Nay? But you complain of boredom. Hence social company should top your needs-list. No, they say wish-list." Uriel uses English to show how little he cares for my opinions and that he is more concerned for my enemies.

Then I had an idea. Writing letters! I found out the mortals' address and wrote letters to them. I preferred writing to using the phone, unless someone called. My elf friends concluded (not true) I didn't feel boredom anymore.

Here, regular events of conflict were worth discussing. A ridiculous incident, a scene went like this:

The red demon sauntered up to me and shoved his giant rock fist into my face. I don't recall why. I growled. "What?"

"You up for a challenge? Don't pretend to be injured now."

Liz interrupted, but he did not budge. I did not want to waste time so I turned my back to walk away. Then something hit me. Not painful, but it insulted me. Both of us had some yelling competition- 'leave me alone! Scum!' 'asshole' and his curse words. Damn him to hell!

I agreed to a challenge. "When I'm ready. Not now. I am not pretending."

"Hand to hand combat! Outside, I got all day!" he laughed mockingly. "Assness."

I glared up at him. "I won't. That is barbaric. I'd be in the Intensive care again."

"Red!" she shouted, pulling his tail. I smiled as they bickered. She was a petite woman beside the hulk.

"Liz you shouldn't take his side. I haven't gotten even. It's gonna be a friendly session. No blood."

"You do not get even with someone hurt! Sorry Nuada. Now come on! We need to feed the cats." Liz tried to pull him in the opposite direction.

"Royal assness! I'll be ready! Just name the day." I sneered at this nickname.

"Red! You're a baby you know that? Hurry up!"

Laira called when she got this letter. She said she missed our long chats. But they had no free time at the moment, having to attend more excavations and museum trips.

"I'm free in the day," I said enthusiastically.

"I thought you're sleeping?"

"Not that long friend. Tomorrow? Tonight I don't have to go as well." I hoped she could come. I was drained after the day before's investigation and sleeping made my head ache.

She always cheered me up.

"Ok, tomorrow then. I like your writing, so neat."

"Thank you."

"You sound sleepy. Are you recovering?"

I reassured her. We talked a little more then hung up.

*****

Liz , she who was orphaned purely because her power went out of control exploding her family and half her neighborhood. Hers is a kind pure spirit. She is a Fire-child, a power borne with a gene that mutated itself. When I was young, I had read of the fire spirits who loved mortals and possessed them. They seldom had offspring. Probably Liz was born from such a union. She told me what happened to her with a hollow voice, when we were partnered together on some missions. The humans shunned her.

Despite their discrimination, the fire-child gained satisfaction on rescue operations. She was very concerned for my welfare. "You look tired. Don't push yourself too hard."

I should conceal my fatigue more. My face was always pale, how had she seen?

"I am. Salem is coming to heal me, no matter. And I can sleep for the whole day." For all the Red's goading, they always 'covered my back'.

Johann Krauss- the ghost tinman. I had seen him briefly at the Chamber of the golden army. He was always logical and objective. I did not abhor or like him. Only the German accent proved hard to decipher. I had no qualms following his orders, because I didn't wish to lead any mission. I had clean forgotten all battle stratagem and experiences. Doesn't this prove my ability to adapt by taking commands and to the modern society?

Uriel suggested an alternative to this life, crossing the Veil. That was not a simple matter- to cross over, a fey must relinquish all his material possessions and be pure of heart. My past laid too heavy. I was not worthy of that. Many of our brethren had crossed the Veil to a perfect utopia. They would live for a long span of years in evergreen forests, oceans and never suffer. _**"Consider it your Highness. "**_

"_**I will. Are you?" **_I prayed that he would not. Why am I behaving so selfishly? I felt miserable. He and Salem wanted to stay on this side, to repair the damage here. They still had such faith. I could forget all these, talking of movies and stories with Joe and Laira.

I was attached to them. Forget about the rules, I have broken them all mingling with the humans anyway. I was delighted to see them. With entertainment.

"I didn't like Lord of the Rings much. It's got elves and a whole lot of scenery racing by." Joe said. He showed me the dvd. It consisted of Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers and Return of the King. "You will man."

"Are the elves good or bad?"

"They are good. We wouldn't show you something that portrayed you as bad. Then we'd die, argh." Laira feigned a knife slicing her throat. I laughed.

I replied, "No I'm not so violent or rash now. Let's watch it." The view was breathtaking and my people were helping the humans and hobbits.

"The main theme is the ring. Frodo has to throw it into Mount Doom, but he's idiotic. Always slowing down everything. I hate him and Gollum most," Joe commented. The girl snuggled up against me. The evils reminded me of battle. I thought it was quite realistic. My race had magic talents I never dreamed of. In truth only goblins forge weapons. We are also not solely archers, we can use all weapons nimbly.

"Why does everything come in three parts? The golden compass is also like that." I wondered about it. They couldn't just finish it in one whole epic. When it was time for them to leave, they said I could finish watching the entire story. Some parts emotionally saddened me yet I was beginning to taste what human entertainment was about. They craved magic and otherworlds and movies brought it to life for them.

*******

Coming up this week would be my week of holiday. They called it 'week off' and 'vacation'. At first I wanted to use the time with my sister. She had only talked to me briefly. Then I changed my mind. That fish would be around. So I picked up the phone to call Joe.

Answer was prompt. "Hey Joe here."

"Hi. This is Nuada. How are you doing?"

"Lousy. We're pigging at home on comedies and junk. What's happened?"

"My vacation starts this week. Can I come to your house? "

I heard them murmuring over the static. Then he said, "Should be ok."

Laira said next, "Sweet princie, so fun that you'll be coming! Let's play games and do something special!"

"That is heartening. I will be happy to."

"How's the whole Lord of the rings trilogy? Like it? I love return of the king most."

"Same here. The middle part was very dull. I like the magic and the trees a lot."

She asked me for presents. What to buy for them? Half-elves aren't so burdened and depressed.

A consolation was no need to bring along communication devices. Good. I disliked artificial voices like the intercom and the remote thing we needed to bring on missions. I always tuned it lower in volume or it hurt my sensitive ears. Not bringing such stuff also meant I would have a peaceful time. Wonderful.

I packed my things- a sword for self-defence, jewellery for the girl, the whole set of dvds to return and some presents I had purchased the day before. The rest would remain here in my room. Hard to believe, when I was the renegade prince, I would never dream of living in such a manmade facility and helping to 'save the world'. Ironic. My hope was to try making Bethmora much more hospitable as a city. Of course I understood that some of them would never accept me as figurehead. Was my sister interested in ruling? I did not mind.

I heard sister's voice. It shimmered in the air.

_My brother are you going for your vacation?_

_To Joe's house. Anything you want to give them?_

_I have the cream for her wound. Why did you go shopping? I thought you disapprove of material spending. _

_Just this once, I want to thank them for their hospitality. Come and meet me now? I'm going soon._

My twin was beaming so much when I opened the door. She was wearing a new violet dress. She carried some robes and the small bottle of cream. "These are some clothes. We're the same height, when I stopped at the tailor's I asked her to make some for you."

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek. "Want to come for a few days?"

I knew the answer. The hurt flared when she declined, the image of Abraham Sapien in her mind. "Will you keep me updated? I don't have to come back, but if there are important news."

She nodded holding my hand warmly. Yet my heart was ice.

They were elven design long meridian coat, black silk and two white shirts. Good.

Hellboy asked me when my birthday was. Not really, I only knew we were born in summer but not the exact date. Celebrating it is a human custom, cake and food for the guests. Well, I could ask Laira and Joe when was theirs. Liz called my name.

Panting, she said, "Glad I caught up. Please help me pass this music to them." She held out a few square flat boxes. I cocked my head. They looked like dvds. "Cds" she explained.

It didn't help much. I agreed. "Ok I will."

Liz looked over my shoulder then satisfied, kissed my cheek as she put her arms around me. Whisper, "Don't want Red to see me. But- you're great! Have fun, bye!" Then she ran in the opposite direction. Why did she hug me?

The Cds had pictures of strange people wearing black makeup, horrible dress sense and they liked dark glasses. Evanescence showed a woman going into a silver door, Within Temptation, Metal hits all time, Bon Jovi. They made their faces worse than our skin. Most favored black. Laira mentioned some of their titles last time in the car. I wanted to ask her what the appeal was of such singers.

I took a black van driven by people to the city, my glamour in place. I should arrive by the afternoon next day. Had not asked how to reach there, but I have good observation skills. Don't forget I used to be a tracker, I did my own reconnaissance.

******

**Laira**

When Nuada called to say he wanted to come, I was so over the moon! It had been last month when we last visited. He couldn't go out. Must be so boring for him.

Later, we got a call to send us to China. They thought they found a dinosaur fossil of the first bird Archaeopteryx.

"I can't wait! Finally!" Joe whooped.

"I don't. Nuada's coming you know. I want to welcome him."

"Yea that'd hurt his feelings. Hey is he so sensitive? He's not very expressive anyway."

I glared. He laughed that off.

"If you are going, be careful, but I'm staying. I think he'll come by tomorrow."

Joe shrugged. "I'll stick around. They're not so confirmed yet. It's a big break man."

I tuned out doing my model kit of a pixie. "How about we go halfway? Maybe the elf got plans after."

"Not sure. Don't think so, remember? Nuada said it wasn't safe to go to Bethmora. It's only a week, don't be like that. I don't want you shouting and abusing him again!"I ordered. "Has to be perfect." I smiled to myself.

Joe grumbled that of course he was gonna be super nice. Yea the master of tact. How could he be a half elf like me? No talent or tact resembling any fey.

"Joe do you know how dad looked like?"

"Why? He left us, he was an asshole."

But he did find me some photos and dropped them on the table later. The man had little pointed ears and deep blue eyes. He looked like an elf. "Do you know whether he had special talents?"

Joe frowned, rubbed his chin. He resembled him… I only inherited the blue eyes. "I think no. My memory is very bad. Why?"

Persistence to ask was his trademark. He never stopped at a simple I want it only. "Nuada is tracing the history how we connect. He wanted to know if our father is… "

"Don't care if the asshole's dead. Tell him not to bother."

_Nuada won't take it for an answer. He has decided to find out anyway. Oh well._

_Maybe this time he won't ask me anymore. We can have a good time and forget about broken families… _

No phonecalls. It was 3 the next day when Nuada Silverlance came to our apartment. Maybe he had got lost… I should have offered to meet him. Males don't ask directions. When the doorbell rang, I was still entangled in some goob experimenting with plaster and the insect I wanted to use.

I was too engrossed and only got up when his voice called, "Joe, Laira! Anyone home?"

I opened the door. "Sorry! Come in." The elf's hair was cut shorter and he had a fringe. But his face still bore the long scar. It reminded me to ask why his back was all scarred. When he had stripped to bathe, I was appalled at the number.

He smiled and touched my shoulder. The ambers glittered. He wore a black shirt minus the sash. It was a new one.

"Did you get lost?" I grinned.

"Not at all. The taxi broke down. So I waited a long time for another one." He knew how to take a cab? We hadn't taught him how and he usually rode the BPRD transport. Impressive.

"Good idea. Did you walk?" I continued my project, wanted to finish it soon. Stupid glue!

Nuada set down his bag and settled on the couch. His forehead was damp. "Some way. What is that for?"

"I'm fossilizing this beetle, which bumped into my book case."

He politely looked but clearly did not focus. I could tell from his hand fiddling to the sword at his hip. Restless. "Err you're bored? Want a bite first? I'll go wash up." I faced him.

The elf's pale brows knitted together. His mind was unable to get what I had said. "Food? You must be hungry."

He nodded. "No. Water. Thank you." I went to the kitchen. When I got back, Nuada was laying out some stuff on the table. I handed him the cool glass. He sipped.

A purple box. Cds! Awesome! "They are from Liz. The box is yours."

"Can I open it?"

He gestured go ahead. The most exquisite flower earrings, soft blue lay on the cotton. They glittered like real precious stones. Lapis lazuli. The other one was a matching choker made of gold and coiling delicately like a plant. "Thank you! Yay, it's all so sweet. You bought?"

"One of the elven necklaces. I found the earrings after." Nuada drained the rest of the water. _I heard you wanted to wear them._

"But, how can I take this? Aren't they royal treasures?"

He regarded me with a blank gaze. His mood bordered on annoyance and condescension.

"Touch hands?" I asked. He smiled. We laced our fingers._ He was thinking so many things. _"Hmm you obtained clearance for this piece, then cleaned them just for me. and some more are over there. You're angry that I am rejecting it. I do accept but…"

"I understand. As you learnt this, I know you think it inappropriate. Take them with my wishes. There were too many. Don't waste my effort."

I thanked him and placed the box on my table. I put the Evanescence open door on the player. Nuada was sickened, he pressed his fingers to his temple. Oops, I forgot. I decreased the volume. Yet, he did not comment, very quiet. Oh yes what was wrong with me? He's my guest and drained.

"You're tired. Come, we got a bed. We'll be roomies." I pulled his hand. Nuada smiled.

He slipped the sword under his pillow and the bag was at the foot of the bed.

I had arranged this bed on the right of my room, near the windows. _Is it ok? _

"Fine. You can play the music outside." The lithe elf lay down and closed his eyes.

What about the weapon? I imagined him waving it around. Didn't escape his senses I had looked at his sword. "I won't be doing anything here. Want to find a place that is deserted and I wish to practice at night." Nuada's eyes were slitted.

I nodded. "Cool. See ya. Want dinner?"

"Sure. Wake me when you're done." He sank slowly into deep sleep, his breathing deepened. His hair was golden in the sunlight. It changes colors from silver in the night.

I wondered how young he was, middle aged? Being a light sleeper, Nuada usually stirred at my telepathic sense. But he was too tired to wake up. Yay! Cute elf in my bed!

I closed the door softly. Back to metal songs. But softer this time. Joe almost yelled when I came out and I showed him shsh.

"He's sleeping, very tired after travelling. Where were you?"

"Online. They'll update. Maybe next week. On Friday there's going to be a meeting. Want to go?" Joe held other questions.

I filtered. "I heard your mind. Usually missions are night based, so he sleeps in the day. I don't want to."

Joe sighed. "Fine. It's so not fair you got telepathy." Did he even try to use? No! I told him so. "Nah cannot. It hurts. And no don't remind Nuada that he's tracing the history. He should have more fun now."

_Unlikely, warriors are total serious people. Want to ask him to show me some cool moves, somersaults, thrusts, parry… Joe was thinking._

**Look fw to review if u get this far promise will have some more.. the holiday, Nuala and Abe and some Liz Sherman coming up!  
**


	11. Holiday chill

**Chapter XI: Holiday chill**

Music: Boa's Be the One

**Laira**

After dinner, of which our guest ate so little, he wanted to practice. Joe had already scouted and confirmed there was an abandoned warehouse half an hour from our place.

The prince imagined targets in front of him when he brandished, jumped and kicked out with his weapon. I held his coat for him. He preferred to do this topless.

My brother gaped. I was entranced, but worried he might overstrain. How long was he going to practice? His breathing was steady. Nuada went through a series of complicated and flexible flips, vaulting, kicks. The sword and him were one together. A phrase came to my memory- dragon and sword. It was such an appropriate metaphor. After a while, his skin sheened with perspiration. Nuada rolled over and stood up, catching his breath. About an hour, I checked with my watch.

We applauded the elf. He looked surprised, golden eyes very wide. Then he bowed a little.

"Cool! How do you do that? Can I try?" Joe asked eagerly. I shook my head.

The elf let him hold his sword. "Like that. First, your stance has to be right. Not too broad or you'll lose your balance… " Patiently, he showed him.

_Are you all right?_

_Fine. He replied good-naturedly._ "You want to use a sword right away?"

"Can I? What do you recommend?"

"A beginner should start with poles first. I will be happy to teach you. Grip it more firmly. Yes."

Joe grinned. Nuada explained how to use it, turning the blade over in his hand. My brother was absorbing all these quite well. "You need to know all these properly before doing any stuns. I was always injured. Are you ready for multiple wounds and cuts?" the elf wanted to know. Joe gave his positive answer.

Then I heard some noises. Nuada took his coat back and pressed something on the belt. Instantly, his white skin turned more of a golden color. I peeked outside. "Should have left. Isn't this abandoned?" Nuada asked.

I stared at him in fascination. There had been no activation word, it was a magic belt? Joe hadn't noticed this, as usual, but was reverently examining the sword. He was drawn to materials rather than physical appearances. I liked stuff too, but if an elf (such as now) stood in front of me doing magic stuff, I would happily admire him.

"Yea it is. Probably some punks," Joe said. "Thank you! Master."

Nuada smiled.

It was only then Joe wondered, "Er do I know you?" He stepped back and searched for the real person. I laughed.

"It is me, with my new look." He chuckled at Joe's shock.

I can't say I liked this appearance any less. It is still my friend, albeit minus his preternatural coloring. His eyes were now neutral black and he had dark hair. He looked so ordinary like a teenager out in the night for some dance party. His coat was gleaming leather. Glamour does not alter the clothing if it is normal clothing, only the fey kind of armour. It turns green blue or pale skin into a gold tan. I was so intrigued by it that I went to look up more info. And I have my own guide here personally.

We walked outside. A few guys skated by. One boy with dark shades and a cap tossed his cigar on the ground stubbed it out. Cans lay outside the warehouse. Oh they were the source of the noise, they had been using them as target practice. The walls were graffiti of vulgar words.

Nuada sneered at that, increasing his pace to leave this place. We had some difficulty catching up. He followed another path out to the park. Later I would learn he loved this place, men-filled as it was. It was still full of lush trees. Tonight the park had no one but us and several late nighters skating or talking. I felt concerned when a boy accidentally roller-bladed past the elf, almost trodding on him. He sidestepped. "Sorry!"

"No problem. Be careful."

I read his mind, which did not think of annihilating humans off the planet nor wipe us off the face of the earth. The boy smiled and took off again. _Don't do that, without permission. You don't trust me? Nuada said._

_No, just curious. Sorry. _He does not block his telepathy from friends, it seems.

"What are those wheels on his shoes?"

"Roller blades. I used to do that. Sometimes you can get injured if you're not careful," I replied.

Joe said, "Yup. Better to walk right?" The elf nodded. He asked us what people were riding- namely the bicycle, skateboard and another version of a mod- car. That was funny, the entire little car looked like a toddler's cart, but it was bigger. Very young teens were laughing and trying to pull their girlfriend along. Nuada Silverlance at ease tonight.

I sincerely wanted it this way forever. I had almost forgotten the volatile nature of elves. Before he reached our home, Nuala had told me that sometimes he would have moodswings that turned violent. How should I handle it?

'_Leave him alone. If he is wrong, he will apologize. It may be quite terrifying for you. And keep all weapons out.' She had warned. _

"I don't have telepathy, it sucks."

Nuada put his arm about Joe. "Trust me you don't want that. It's not private at all. Not even a little? Tell me something without opening your mouth."

He frowned and tried to. I got nothing. But the prince's lips turned up a smile. They were human lips now. It looked more cute than his black lips. I thought he had applied black lipstick on our first encounter.

"Did you?"

"A soft voice but I could get something. Laira did you?"

I shook my head. "What was he thinking?"

"Don't tell her." I folded my arms. Must be dirty jokes. Nuada did as he asked. For the rest of the way home, the guys bonded as I walked ahead to lead the way. It fell into place easily. This spatial ability is rare in females, only 3 percent of females can. I did not need a map and if there was one, I could look at it and memorise it completely without a fault.

"Can I call Liz and Nuala sometimes? Will they be around?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't your sis come?" Joe looked up at the human looking Nuada.

He did not answer. A sorrowful emotion welling up like thorns. I felt my eyes tear.

The elf felt hurt about something but he kept it shielded. I guessed Abraham Sapien was indirectly responsible. I cut in, "Joe, let's get ice cream. Do you want a cone?"

A man with the cart was ahead of us.

He was grateful. "Thank you. I like the brown one."

We bought three cones. Nuada cheered up licking his chocolate one. "What's yours? It's so strange."

"It's vanilla with chocolate chips. Joe's one is mint. Next time I'll get you one."

We got home. It was no big issue for him to do all those exertive actions and movements. Most of his injuries had healed. The best news: he had drank of the fountain.

"It has been restored? Yay!" I replied, hugging him. When I looked up, he had stripped the magic. How sexy his tight pectorals were with the leather coat unbuttoned. He smelled sweaty but I did not mind.

"I wish to use the bathroom. Do you have one outside?" he glanced around.

Joe showed him the outer one. It had Joe's male shampoos and stuff. "Ok. Thank you."

Nuada patted my shoulder and headed in that direction. His belt he left hanging on the chair. It looked special, bore some kind of sigils on it.

My brother flopped down. Heavenly look on his face.

"Cool. I can learn free."

"Yea. You ought to pay him."

"Nah, you know elves don't care about money. Say why is he quiet when we ask of Nuala? It'd be awesome if she could come." Joe adored her, she made him like an equal.

That's precisely why she is a hit with all the men. Nuada must be seething and raring to protect her. A few times, he had blocked some guys from speaking to her. I had watched from a distance.

"Abe. She's romantically involved with him. Stop asking, obviously he's sad."

He wanted to enquire why or how I knew it, but I glared and kicked his foot.

_I have some telepathy. But it's very weak._

I smirked at him. "Great. I'm the one with the stronger powers. Haha!"

*****

Nuada read a comic book at the desk, when I came in after some tv time. He was naked waist up.

"Sorry about just now, Joe's quite dumb sometimes."

"Why insult him? You are siblings." He cocked his head. _What is it, child? Why did you probe me?_

"Creepy. You sound like a ghost in my head." I sat on my bed and turned on the bedside lamp. My skin had goose pimples.

The ambers ignited with curiosity. "Oh? Then it is fine for you to do that in my head?" Amused tone.

"You're pure elf. That's normal. Coz I wanted to ask you…but it may be too personal."

He closed the book and faced me, crossing his long legs in dark pants.

"I don't mind. Didn't hear your question."

"You have so many scars on your back. Why? It's so sad. Did you get abused?"

Like it was normal, his voice remained neutral. "It is not unusual. Most elves are born with perfect flawless bodies. But we get accidents, spoils of war. I have been in many wars, the humans, orcs and monsters. They inflict many wounds. I did not get a healer

in time, so the scars remained. Perhaps those elves with little inclination in battle won't be hurt."

My throat had a lump. I coughed. Could I touch the scars? No no, too personal. I tried to force that thought out of my head. "Um do they remind you of a lot?"

"Yes. But I cannot see them, so there is no need to feel sad. Also in training, the masters whipped us if we did not practice properly. It is unavoidable for wounds to open when we spar."

God, it must have hurt like hell. Nuada, subject to torment. When did he become a warrior? Was it a necessary thing? Nuada shrugged off the coat and pulling on a fresh white shirt. It highlighted his unusual fey hair and skin. "I'm sorry." I said.

I watched him hanging the leather coat on a chair and brushing on its material. "Don't be. It is- not your fault. What about when you're dressing? It won't be convenient."

"You may be outside. Or you can leave if I need to."

"Fine. Unless I want to sleep."

After a while, I flipped on the computer as I could not sleep right away. Nuada wondered why I was doing that and came to stand beside me. "Lemme show ya some fan videos about you. These gals love you Nuada."

I wanted to add "you're so hot" but I don't think he'd understand. He watched a few and decided to sit down to be comfortable. "I didn't know I was so popular on the um-"

"Internet."

"Yes. Could you show me how to search for information? I don't know how to start it."

I grinned and made some space. "This is the internet, the space above is the address bar. To do a general search, you type yahoo or google. Let's do google." I got the page and typed in a word. "Ok now you apply. Type something you want to look for."

Nuada tapped the keyboard slowly. Elves. Oh that'd be foremost on his mind. That popped up many results, pictures, videos and fanfiction. "So much. It is quite amazing," he remarked with awe in his voice. "What is fan- fiction?"

"Stories about someone that they like in movies or books. It's free to browse." I typed in his name and showed him. But he was more intrigued by the deviantart of elves.

"They are skilful with how I look." He laughed, pointing to one which showed him standing with fire behind him.

"Yes. My favorite is this one…." I leaned against his shoulder. They did not match the real guy in the flesh. How lucky I am!

Then he clicked on search and put in halfling.

"Hey why?" I asked annoyed.

"For people like you. Definition: little short humans with mixed blood. Hobbits."

I scowled. Nuada chuckled. "I'm no hobbit! Halfling is a degrading term. Can't you use my name?" But my temper was not really there.

It was fine that the prince who was so solemn most of the time had cheered up. I wanted him to lead a normal life outside the Bureau. Actually it was good for him to be on missions so he focused on their objectives.

"No. I _want_ to call you halfling. It is an affectionate term," the elf declared, teeth white in a grin. He ruffled my hair. My heart rose.

"How is BPRD life?"

He shook his head. "Unbelievable. I cannot tell you the details of missions. Truly." _You humans don't honor promises and ignore what I said. _

_We wanted to make sure you were not getting in more trouble. You apparently did. What of a summary? Please! I pleaded. _

Nuada obliged. He looked at the screen so he spoke slowly. The old generation can't multitask. "Most are investigations. I am usually with Elizabeth Sherman. It is nice. She is the kindest. Hellboy and Sapien are- very frustrating."

"I know HB is, but Sapien? He's a very kind fish. I like him."

Nuada groaned. He turned to face me, fine brows knitted together. "By calling me brother and brother in law. Rambling with long winded methods and monologues about my sister. It is so nauseating." He rolled his eyes.

I sniggered. Just could imagine Nuada vomitting as Abe was talking on and on.

"Why are you laughing, halfling? Actually half breed is more- appealing."

I stopped. "No! No way. I can totally see you throwing up at Abe."

"Oh." Nuada smiled. He continued, "Can we not have rambling? Just go straight to the point. I treasure honesty and less talk." His tone was free of malice. We were learning more about each other- fey and human and mutant behaviour.

"I dunno, sometimes I also ramble. Some of us are wired to think slowly than others. Abe, not that I am defending him, has a mind that works, well, in complicated words."

The elf was listening intently. It is a good point of the elves: how much they listen and reflect.

"Right. He is so fascinated with knowledge. I just want to finish my job, be it cutting or killing. Abraham will get in the way of things. He cannot fight." To this, my companion slapped a hand to his forehead. I laughed. "I think he should strictly stay in the base while we do the combat."

"Wow, you really love kicking ass huh."

"What does that mean, Laira? The ass?"

"Kicking ass, short for beating up monsters and people. Their butts."

He nodded emphatically. "Human expressions. Thank you for the lesson." Nuada stood up and stretched. After checking my mail, I turned the comp off.

He was frowning at the comic book. I approached him. "It is not in sequence. Never mind. How is your hand?"

I did not want to let him see ( he was sad) but Nuada said he wanted to try something. He traced the sigil, then reached into his bag. "Can this help?" Dribbled the water on my wound. Nope it was still present.

"I hoped your scar would go away. Then it won't be a permanent mark." I told him it was all right and at least it had eased the aching.

The curtain of white blond hair cascaded over, concealing his thin visage. "If only you stayed here." Nuada said looking out the window.

"You almost died. I won't let you fade."

His mind expressed shock. He stiffened. "Why not? We are so few in number."

"All the more we need to care. It is not fair you have to fade when it is humans who should. You were here first. In this aspect, I agree with the fey." I felt indignant. _I don't want you to die._

Nuada shifted back to face me. He fixated me with his golden pupils. They gleamed with tears? Silence for a long moment.

Then I asked about Nuala. "Hey what will you wear? Wedding style, It has to be a forest wedding right?"

He pressed his temple. "Shit. Then Abraham will call me brother everyday. My sister will plan everything. She has some companions to help." I guess that meant Liz and other female elves. I had seen some of them once.

"Wow! It will be fun."

Nuada's low tone had a slight inflection. "You really like weddings."

I smiled, clapping. "I'm thrilled. What will you wear?"

"Simple, matching clothes. In our custom, they can be gold, green or blue. Whichever Nuala wishes." Inside, the warrior felt a pang that she had decided without consulting him. But he did not mind telling me.

I lay down to sleep. But I suddenly got a burning query. "Nuada, you will walk her down the aisle right? To escort the bride to the hubby."

"Most distasteful word, do not say it. Fiance is better," he said sharply. Ok, relax. "I was annoyed with that… it is not you I am angry at. Thank you for your support. She loves you.

He moved about when I tried to sleep. He was unpacking. Oh well, he had not taken out all his things. I rolled over. Because I was so sleepy, did not have a very clear view of everything. I saw Nuada flipping pages and writing. Completely silent.

"Hey don't you want to sleep? It's late."

He turned slightly. "Sorry am I disturbing you? I'll turn in later." He pushed the light away. I turned back to snuggle into my pillows. Deep dreamy times. Such a comfort to me. I felt his fingers on my hair, then the light went off. Yay!

After a while, I squinted in the dark. Nuada Silverlance had gone to sleep. I carefully tiptoed around him so he wouldn't awake. The writing was completely elven.


	12. Morning person and metal music

**Chapter 12 I am a Morning person + Metal music**

_*****__ Referring to the moment where Luke says ' … anything' _

_

* * *

  
_

The symbols were each unique. They looked like arcane alphabets. I did not have to turn on the light as the ink was incandescent. Magic ink. Would Nuada teach me his language? Verbally it was easier as I learn most by audio sensory. It will be cool to understand Gaelic so I won't be in a foreign language film in the presence of the fey folk.

The elf stirred as I tiptoed back to my bed. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing… sorry to wake you."

His amber eyes glittered. "No. How goes your talent?"

"I need to touch an object before I can look. Oh yea- I made a map of the maze you brought me in. May I have permission to go there freely?" I stroked his blanket. Nuada smiled and lay back on the pillows.

"It's fine. I give you the permission. Why?"

"Cool. My secret." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. My plan was to try restoring the forest inside. I had roughly sensed trees, perhaps the remnant of their souls… maybe I could use my gift to encourage hidden seeds or saplings to grow again. Of course I did not know I could. But it was like a dream. That orchard had been his childhood refuge, it was tragic that the ruins were left. I remembered hearing people laughing as I lay my hand on the dead tree. One of them was the younger self of my elven companion.

His breathing deepened. I went back to sleep.

****

About 8am, I woke up and heard him snoring. He looked adorable and smiled dreamily. Nope I did not imagine but those blond locks had lengthened again, a few wisps fluffing up with his breathing. His left arm dangled out of the bed and his right one rested on his chest. He had unbuttoned his shirt. The clock ticked. The alarm, it would startle Nuada!

If I could just reach it before it rang! The clock was on my desk and I stopped the alarm. Was I mistaken to think the elf slumbered like a dead log. Soon as I did this, Nuada said, "You're up?"

"Don't scare me. Pressing off the alarm." I cursed myself for not being sneakier. Anyway why didn't he just continue sleeping?

His intelligent pupils deepened more to gold, as his smile widened. "You're really noisy."

"I ain't. Plenty of time, go back to sleep."

The elf chuckled. I used the bathroom, then walked outside to make breakfast. Felt like something hot – pancakes, hotdogs, egg omelettes? First I took out the frying utensils, washed them and made myself hot tea. Lots of sugar and milk. I peeked in Joe's room, he was way out! I am a morning person, whereas my bro usually sleeps till noon or three. Which was Nuada?

Afterwards, going out for a movie felt good! Other than the park, we hadn't brought our guest anywhere yet. I was surprised that the prince had come to the kitchen now. He stifled a yawn. And the first time the flawless hair looked untidy.

"What do you want? Veges?"

He thought for a bit. "Yes… what are you going to eat?"

"These, eggs and hotdogs." I took out eggs, hotdogs, tomatoes, lettuce and carrots, plus some fruits. The elf found a box of plain cereal and shook it. "Yup you can take that. Here's some milk too."

"All right. Thank you. How do I make the fire come?"

Huh? I frowned and stared at him. Nuada observed the stove with great interest. I pressed the starter, showed him how to increase and decrease the flame. "Sit down. You want those?" he asked indicating the hotdogs and eggs.

"Er, yea. Are you sure? I mean, elves are warriors. I never heard of elf chefs."

He laughed. "I know how to. To survive, I could not stomach raw food. Troll's food is much worse. Hand me some plates." I couldn't believe it! Nuada knew what he was doing. He did not have any problem using frying slice and pan.

The smell was wafting and making me salivate.

When he served them, it all looked pretty well-cooked and none were burnt. I dug in.

For himself, milk, cereal and greens. I watched him in fascination.

He smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Thank you by the way. Delicious. "

Joe stumbled out as we ate halfway. "Morning. Hello man."

He tasted the meat and eggs. "Um, it should be charred, sis. But this is good."

"Not me. By His Highness!"

Joe's jaw fell open.

"Why not? You think a prince cannot help himself?" his voice was bland and one eye was lazily slit.

"No." both of us said in unison. Joe asked him how could cereal taste good with vegetables.

Nuada replied that he felt sated with relatively little (which I already knew), and greens were healthy.

My brother opened a plastic box of fruits. "Have some raspberries and grapes. Nice too."

"Thank you!" the elf helped himself. My heart soared at the simple pleasure he experienced.

"What meat do you like? Or you're totally against meat." Joe sat down, resting a hand on the elf's shoulder. I noticed some veins on Nuada's hand, he had lost weight.

"Fish and bird. I ate fish mainly, during exile. May I have more?"

He loves fruits. It certainly fit the elvish trait Nuala and Uriel were telling me about, their main diet consists of greens, fruits and little meat.

"Sorry to ask so much."

He nodded, chewing a grape.

I wanted a chance to practice with my telepathy and not fear the ghost whispers in my head. _Why were you writing so long last night?_

Silence. Then, while the prince helped to bring dishes to the sink_, he answered _

_Research._

_It's your holiday. You can rest._

_Halfling, it's not in my nature to do nothing. I'm reading up on history… especially the diplomacy of my race and shapeshifters, druids and other folk._

_Oh. _I replied. How creative of me. That was way complex!

Aloud, I suggested a movie outing. The guys got delighted.

"There's action, comedy, romance, science fiction, fantasy. Which do you prefer?"

"Not romance okay. We can see the whole listing in the cinema! I haven't seen one in ages." Joe ran into his room.

"I have heard of movie. Moving pictures. Anything is fine." Nuada grinned mischievously. "Same don't want romance." I loved the way he said 'anything'*

* * *

We took Nuada to the park first. It was quiet this time of the day too, weekday late morning. Contrary to belief, he did not feel exhausted by the use of glamour. I suspected the elven necklace allowed me to see him in his true form, for to me, his pale skin and amber eyes showed, though his glamour was on. I kept silent on my little discovery.

Joe chattered on about our life. BPRD investigations were more thrilling by comparison. The elf was content to listen. Nuala asked me mentally how he was.

_He's so cute. We're taking him to a movie. What about you? _

_Her laughter was as soft as a canary. Her voice is not ghostly at all. _

_She replied- I am having a meal with Liz and some elven friends. Abraham is nearby. _

_I am glad Brother is happy. _

Nuada touched my hair. "Yes?" I wanted to tell him we could be family, that is if he didn't mind our human blood. He will be welcome. But I didn't work up the courage to and simply watched how well he carried himself.

We selected an action movie in English and bought tickets. The elf watched a small television playing the trailers. "Why not that one? The Obsidian butterfly. It looks nice."

"That film is foreign language, in Japanese. Next time, if you want. There will be subtitles below to translate."

"Ok. I was just wondering. Hello friend." Joe stuffed his cellphone in the pocket.

Nuada could find the seats in the darkness of the theatre. Back row.

_Oily smell. He commented. _

The elf took the innermost seat and I occupied the adjacent one. I held his hand.

"Sorry it's the popcorn. I didn't buy."

"When is it starting?" he whispered.

A loud click as the screen in front became larger. He startled at the volume of the sound.

**Nuada**

Entertaining to see their shock when I offered to cook. They thought I was the chauvinistic kind- ordering females to do the chores for me. In exile, you learn independence. Wink could not use his giant hand to do that. The first times, I did get poisoning from raw food. Did not want a repeat of that. But royalty can do things ourselves.

I was proud I could use the frying pan well. It paid off to watch a cooking program how they handled the things. The delight of my hosts softened my heart more.

How much longer can the fey exist? They were still expanding, the number of buildings had increased on the working sites. Mortals to bring peace and balance to Bethmora. Must divine beings speak so cryptically?

I don't know how to interprete this vision. The Halflings might make a stand.

I had been researching also on the Severn branch of elves. Whenever I had time, that came foremost to mind. I had promised the children to help them understand their heritage better. This task I hoped could repay them for their kindness. Information was scarce, but I could use the time to cultivate patience. Could this branch of my people have mingled freely with mortals? Why would anyone give up our pure ways of creation to live and even beget children with them?

It was not tactful to ask, Joe harbored hatred against the elf who had abandoned them and Laira was more sorrowful. Previously my goal of enquiry into this matter had been personal, I had hoped their father would help me.

I saw pictures of the Severn elves finding artefacts and blessing them. Some of the ancient names were sung from their lips. Would my friends wish to reunite if I could find the elf and make him responsible for what he had done?

Nuala and I are together once more! The bonding of twins has mystified many for centuries but not I. I need her, as simple and profound it is. It makes me jealous Abraham Sapien will be her chosen mate and she shared telepathy with him. Why couldn't she just leave his side for one moment and spend time with me? I was close to death. Her telepathic link to mine grows weaker. We still mind-bond sometimes, but when I am here, I can barely make out her voice. So I had thought her voice a ghost when I first opened my eyes.

The cinema, or theatre has many huge chambers with seats and big screens in front. The tickets were the 'booking' of a row, depending on number of people. Outside I had got entranced by the beautiful vision of a black butterfly imposing itself. It looked so real! Hope I could watch it next time. They told me it was in Japanese, an asian language. Subtitles translated the speech. I also liked one with a cartoon dog.

When we sat down, the show began, but people in families or groups continued walking in. A notice flashed turn off all devices but no one bothered to take notice. Musical tones rang. The sounds and speaking were at a much louder volume to my sensitive ears, when a character screamed, I needed to cover them. I supposed this movie entertainment made humans dwell in a fantasy world. I watched in earnest. The talking animals looked very adorable and charming. Some were real things, and actors. Then her hand covered mine.

Outside,

The lights seemed extra bright. Joe steadied me. "So did you like it or what?"

"Yes. It was a good story." I smiled. They wanted to get food to eat. I said I would wait outside. The sunlight peeked through the little foliage and leaves overhead. My arm throbbed again, result of twirling a spear before I left the Bureau. I need to be more careful. More humans filed into the cinema. What of the joys of running in the grass, or feeling this sun and wind on your face?

"Come on, let's go. You don't want to eat anything?" Laira asked, chewing. Joe said he wanted to meet some friends.

"No I am fine. Have fun." I told him as he waved and ran into the building again. She smiled.

Shopping turned out to be a very strange habit of looking at the blinding varieties of shoes, bags and clothes. The Halfling went into shop after shop feeling the fabric of clothes and asking me if she looked nice.

"Yes, it's soft and should fit you."

We left the stall, with a salesgirl smiling in earnest at me.

Then she fitted on a bracelet. "How about this? Or should I pick this?" Pink one and gold one.

I thought they were of inferior quality to the jewellery elves can smith, but she eagerly waited. "Both."

She was delighted and confirmed, "Ok." Then the puzzling behaviour: she placed them both back. Would she ever buy anything?

"Why don't you buy something? Isn't this the aim of the shopping?"

"Er, nope. I have no aim."

Being inside the mall drained my energy faster than I would wish. I subtly hinted that since there was not going to be any buying, I wanted out. Laira navigated to one exit. If not for the signs, I would be lost. "Better? I forgot to ensure your welfare. So sorry."

I breathed in the partially clean air. It helped only a little. She gazed at me with much concern. I pinched my nose bridge. _Really tired. I will wait, and you can carry on_.

_You need to recharge your battery. It's fine, I want to stay with you._

Battery? What did that mean? We were under some foliage and no humans loitered.

I slipped off the glamour. When I got this belt, the merchant said using it for long hours would begin to sap the owner's energy. Just for a while.

"Did you enjoy the movie? How about watching one at home tomorrow? Then the sound won't terrify you," she said.

"I was not afraid. Well enough, the story was engaging. They invoke passion. The animals looked… odd."

"Coz it's CGI…." The child explained this concept to me. But it proved too much of a challenge to see it as 'fun' so I interrupted.

"So tell me, why do you compare the items but you don't want them?"

Laira looked amused, her smile widening. "I like to, it's called window shopping or browsing. Actually I like a few of them. But, couldn't decide which few and I've got little cash. Normally I scout for things both beautiful and cheap. Quality matters too. I love company when I browse. Thank you."

I accepted her bow. "I see. If it's all of the above, then you will purchase? I can pay if you like, my friend."

"No no, I cannot. I intend to buy you a present back. What would you like?"

"Weapons. I have enough. And your friendship is valuable above all these." This reply squeezed my heart. She seemed very moved, then caught me offguard when her hand felt my forehead.

"Do fey lie? Don't tell me you haven't lied in your life, Noo-wa."

I pushed her hand away. "It depends on the situation. We are capable of lying, but not as badly as mortals. However, honour and lying are separate. Hmm, why are you worming answers from me, Halfling? No more."

_I feel your energy lessen. That means I have a chance of breaching your mental defenses._

_Not amusing. Get out of my head. I built a shield around what I knew and fenced her out. She created a big toy car and bashed some of the wall aside._

This made me laugh. "All right, enough. Don't be rude."

Hearing sounds of footsteps approaching, I pressed the belt to reactivate the glamour. Just in time.

Laira looked around then returned, with a determined expression. "Coast is clear. Are you all right?"

"Yes." I smiled, rising to my feet. "Let's walk."

The late afternoon was cooler. The skies had darkened. I love rain. "I am starving."

The food choices were oily and smelled weird, but I had to sate my growling stomach.

"Why are honour and telling lies separate?" she pressed. I swallowed the last morsel.

"If I lie to you, it is only once. For a good reason. But I am bound to help you."

Her mind processed this quickly. Well, the intelligence and wit of a youngling would find angles to probe the issue further. I loved this spark of the children. It is good they want to learn more about us. Not all humans had forgotten us. "It sounds simple enough. That means in our situation, you will help us. Wow, like wishes. Can you grant wishes?"

"No sorry. I am no wizard. Deeds I can accomplish."

"Perfect! But you don't need to give your life for me. I don't want that, anything but your life. Promise."

I stroked my long hair. "I cannot. It is the rule, you saved me, so my life is yours. How about I do it without danger to myself?"

"Nuada, we'll be shattered if anything happens to you again. You can simply buy me gifts, or accompany us. Teach us knowledge."

That sounded feasible. We fey need to follow our bound words, and there are the invisible terms and conditions. They saved me twice, so I will give my life to help them in future. The prospect was indeed dark. You will feel shattered…

"I can teach you."

"Couldn't you be flexible?"

This debate could go on forever. However I like to win debates. "No, we do not bend rules. Unless, you can suggest something else."

Laira glanced down at the sigil etched on her right palm. It must hurt terribly but she never complained. In a soft voice she hummed something. I listened to the sound, it was not offtune. Quite soothing. Then a buzz interrupted. I took her wounded hand and murmured a healing spell. She did not notice.

"Hey. Where are you? We're walking in… let's see, Dean's Grove. Yep the tiny forest. Hurry up, bye."

I stopped when she put the phone into her pocket. "Hmm, let's think about this, you do anything else but block me from some attack. I've heard of people who jumped in front of bullets and died, on their loved ones' behalf."

_I'm not so foolish as those mortals. Don't forget how skilled I am, I reminded her._

"I know that. But give me your word." She stuck out her last finger. What childish game was this? I refused to do this. "Ok silence is consent."

"That is pure nonsense." The indignant glare she shot me triggered a helpless mirth from me. "I- I never said anything to agree. I won't die," I conceded, failing to stop smiling.

"Good. Joe's finally coming back. Let's wait here." The clearing was panoramic, reminded me of the elflands. The leaves fluttered by, golden and brown. The backdrop of blue sky and orange fire. My twin's senses flared.

_Nuala, can you see this?_

_To my delight, she replied yes! I want to go there one day._

_Why do you desire Abraham Sapien? Elves have only their own kind for company. - I suddenly had to know._

_He is everything to me. I also do not know why I am not attracted to other elven men, but Brother, it's just… inside. Like a passion out of time. Have you loved anyone so deeply?_

_Not yet. But it will definitely be one of our people. - I confessed. _

_We cannot be too certain. The divine powers don't allow for smooth plans. Nuala responded. _She was smelling a bouquet of rare lilies, listening to classical songs.

"You're dreaming. That is rare." Small hands on my cheek.

I pulled out, a bit tired. Vivid sapphire eyes connected to mine. "I was speaking to my sister."

"Oh. Sit down. How is she?"

I described my twin with the flowers. "This classical song is playing too." I hummed the tune.

She made a face. "Yuck. Metal's way better. But I suppose when you love you change your tastes. That music makes you smarter did you know that?"

**Laira **

"Why do you like the singers? They have bad taste in clothing. Fashion challenged." Nuada said, tapping a cover.

I bobbed along to 'Indestructible' by Disturbed. My favorite line being: _A declaration embedded deep within my skin,no hesitation when I am commanding the strike._

At least the elf was not puking or holding his head. His amber eyes deepened. I love that effect, I'm actually counting the number of times that happens.

"every broken enemy will know, that their opponent had to be a last look around while you're alive, I am an indestructible master of war!" I sang.

"Don't you feel high hearing it?"

He smirked. "I am not that. Though the first part sound like what I did. Don't you think I was evil? After I slew millions of your race in the past?"

What? Why did he mention that now? I stopped the music, mind reeling. Liz had told me before- the prince remembered what he had done in bits and pieces. That was so long in the past. The BPRD chose to overlook his crimes and granted him this second chance. Also on Nuala's behalf.

Did this mean that Nuada had recovered all his memory fully?


	13. Dark past and confessions

**Chapter 13 Dark sins and confessions by the forest everglade… **

_To the fairies they draw near, Loreena mckennit. not sure how to spell her name. she sang the Tinkerbell movie songs! Can give the 'fae effect'_

* * *

**Nuada**

She actually stopped the music. The extent of the shock I had caused. I had no doubt murdered all those people at the auction house. Why had I thrown a jellyfish and set tooth fairies, such vicious creatures, at them? They did not directly destroy and occupy Bethmora, only expressed curiosity at the crownpiece. Innocent beings.

This nightmare constantly haunted my mind. For the past month, I often woke up bathed in cold sweat. How to sleep well when I was the person responsible for this? Once I even pictured one of my own kind consumed by tooth fairies. In the day, my slumber was not bothered. So I preferred writing and reading really late into the dawn before collapse into exhaustion.

Then the Halfling continued as if nothing had happened. _Don't you hate me?_ _I asked insistently._

"No, now stop asking me! I don't care," she snapped, pulling on a long thing with a string and circular objects to cover her ears. What was it called, headphones. The noise disappeared instantly.

I lay my head down on the sofa, sweat prickling my skin. The weather was indeed unbearable. This morning, I had jolted awake feeling terrible. I took a cool shower and lay down but it only resulted in this pounding migraine. Here, the air- conditioner worked better at night and chugged weakly in the day. In the BPRD, it was automatically cold so much, I had to use a blanket or catch a cold. I closed my eyes and drifted for a while, _until the man from the auction screamed, "Please sir, what do you want? Sir identify yourself. Take what you want and leave!"_

_He had pleaded with me. I did not need to hurt them. Ariadne! How can I make up for that evilness? Why wasn't I sent to hell and whipped by flaming swords or whips? I am contrite for my actions in the past. A desperate prayer…. _I am not a religious person. Yet,

if I did not try at least to pray, I would go mad.

_Nuada, slaying those people responsible for your race's suffering, blood for their blood? _

_She answered fleetingly. _

_Can I end these visions? I am changed now. I'm really tired._

_The solution is the present moment. Not all the young races want to destroy elflands, much as you think. She flamed in person, green leaves growing over her pale form. I shivered. Four eyes of silver opened on her forehead. And she sprouted wings. _

_This is my true form, Silverlance. But my sisters and brothers agreed to raise you from death. They believe that you can redeem yourself._

'_Tell me what I must do to redeem myself.' I said. She laughed. The sound was chilling and I knelt in front of her, fearful and shaking. _

Speaking in the background. Someone shaking me by the shoulder. "Nuada, you ok? You really freaked me man!"

I gazed at Joe, concern clouding his sunny face. "You did not respond when I shook you a few times. Are you sick?"

I sat up. "No. I- slept badly. Nightmare." His warm grip anchored me to this world.

"Ok. Let's go out for a walk. You and me." The boy said. He packed some portable food. I ate some of the cake they bought.

"It's so hot," I replied. But then again, I could not possibly go to sleep. Fear froze me at the prospect of a vision of hell.

"Where?" I stood up, deciding not to take any weapon.

Joe nodded and took the keys.

He opened the car door to the back seat. I did not like the upfront seats, how had he known that? The aircon was a relief! "Water. Don't dry out," he said, handing me a bottle.

"Thanks." I drank some.

"I know this uber special place. It'll be elf haven for you."

He was right, I loved this place! A kind of forest grove, preserved nature habitat. Wild fowl calls, animals hiding. Joe beamed. I walked ahead to savor this totally untainted landscape. My energy levels returned. "Better?"

I smiled and accepted his hug. "Yes! It is _so_ good for me!" A waterfall foaming from a height above.

"So why did you space out?"

"I don't understand, space?" I frowned.

"Like this," he made his face blank. "You were in a world of your own, usually you wake at slightest sound, but I couldn't reach you. I was freaked, thought you had fallen sick and fainted. Your eyes were blank and open."

I had been? Awake yet asleep… it terrified me. I am a warrior but I fear the spirits.

I glanced around. "I would be glad to share. But is it safe without glamour here?"

My voice in a whisper.

Joe nodded. He looked thrilled. "This my prince, is the HQ of my research buddy, Dr Franklin. He's into elves and stuff, roleplaying and movies. Making games and stories about mythology is his hobby. When we were on dig together, his friends found this awesome hangout. They decided to buy down this place, and few people save the hermits come here to like, meditate and stuff. You can hide from civilization."

I took some time to process this overload of information. It didn't help that I was sleep deprived and groggy. He patted my shoulder. "I can try to… you told me that, it is safe?"

"Yeah. Coolness Nuada!"

I relaxed. "Have you felt really guilty about something in your dark past? I had a nightmare of the auction house. Tooth fairies killed everyone there. I wanted a piece of the crown."

Would this boy judge me? I felt his mind going numb. Then he shook his head. "I did have a dark past. Me not innocent. I often drove mom crazy when I was young, getting in fights I couldn't win. But eventually I won some. And, I hated my father. He never came home- one day just said he had to do something important. Then poof disappeared!" Joe cursed. "We waited for months! I was furious. Everyone looked so happy it ain't fair."

"You did not kill anyone? That was a lot to deal with," I said softly.

We sat facing each other, me against the tree stump. The waterfall almost musical.

Joe shrugged.

"Nah. I wanted that son of a bitch's life though! wanted to strangle him, punch his nose till he screamed. But not your race. Only that bastard!" His blue eyes blazed. I had never seen this fury in him before. I brokenness.

What could I offer him? I was too drained, filled with cynical motives,myself.

Underneath his pretended cheerfulness, Joe's grim and serious side were unlayered. What about Laira?

"Sis told me not to mention all these, or your holiday would be ruined. Now she ain't listening though. Nuada she was only six when that idiot left us! Can you believe it? That asshole!" My heart ached. The child who had embraced me openly and without discrimination, abandoned. What a beast! He does not deserve to be one of us.

"I am sorry. This elf should be punished. If I find him, I will thrash him." I said vehemently.

Joe looked astonished and then laughed. I smiled. He confided also, that he would do anything to protect his little sister from agony. "How did she take the news?" I asked gently.

His jaw clenched. "She always asked, - did daddy die? But no tears, she just continued waiting… waiting at the windows. Her rationality did not allow her to give up the hopeless vigil. Then Mom always cried. When I was 18, mom ran away from home. Said she needed freedom from taking care of us single handed. She sacrificed much for us to be happy."

The only time Laira had broken down regarding this was when I lay injured with fever. Many female elves succumbed quicker to tears and storms of rage faster. How level headed my friend is. I laid my right hand on his shoulder. Their human mother had such strength, indeed this was something I admired in any race. We all persist even if we will lose the race in life. I marvelled how steady his voice was.

"You are not going to judge me? Don't you feel, after what you said that some elves need to be in hell?" I wanted to know.

"Nope. You have your conscience and you will repent. I am also a sinner." How brightly intelligent those blue eyes were. "Er, thank you."

I inclined my head too. He said I was good with listening. "My ears are sensitive to many things, especially emotions. What is that sound now?"

Joe fumbled until he found his phone. "Yea hello! We're hanging out. No no don't worry. You didn't even care we left the damn flat! Nuada's here. Want to chat?"

He gave it to me. The rectangle object looked small. But her voice came out clearly.

"Nuada! I am sorry I was rude! Why were you upset? I forgive you. Whatever you said."

I held the phone further away from my ear. The boy smiled.

"I am fine." That horrible music. "Much better now that I am outside."

"Yep, great. So what time you coming back?"

I glanced at her brother. "I don't know where I am. Up to him." I gave him back the phone. He discussed some more things while I dreamed. I felt very content, sorrow inside yet knowing my friends had accepted me it was a little consolation. I needed to punish myself for all those self-righteous deeds.

'_I forgot to thank you properly. You really frightened me though,' I prayed. _

'_Ah.' This time, a male celestial being floated. Dagda, an elven god! He was one of the old kings. His beard was so long it touched the cloud ground. Scarlet robes covered his massive body. I was a tiny pixie compared to him. Where was I? Heaven?_

'_You have many long years ahead of you, Silverlance. Suffering is unbecoming. There will be more chances for self- rebuking.'_

_I felt his large hand lift me up. So many countless beings all bathed in golden light. 'What of my father? Will he ever forgive me?' I looked among them._

_In your dreams, he shall visit. Now go. You mustn't leave the mortal realm so often. Your friends are worried._

_I had?_ "Nuada! Nuada come back!" Such urgency and panic in a familiar voice.

His face came into focus. "Oi don't make this spacing out a habit. What happened?" he demanded.

"I am sorry. I was praying." The visions seemed too fantastic for description and my mind had become foggy again.

Joe sat down again and leaned against me. "Did Nuala and you.. like have a fight?"

Much too heavy. I closed my eyes briefly. _Too painful, not a fight. I'm just sad. Being the older brother is burdensome. And Nuala has always resisted me, being the direct opposite. Quite a handful._

"Yea no kidding. Mine is too, never listens to me. Though we guys mean well. Ack. They bond together all right. Complexing things. Ha, don't imagine Nuala is naughty but you implying that."

I laughed. The girls evading our efforts to make them rational and casting traps was just too comical. "She is, believe me. I want to protect her, but she won't let me."

"How's it like being twins? I wish I had one. I would like a twin brother…"

I considered this, watching a duck land on the water and bathing itself. Silently I padded over. Got within range but the duck somehow startled. I went back to the boy who was shaking his head. I answered, "It is a live connection of our experiences together. Exhilarating… if I cut myself, she also has the same thing. But it has weakened off late. And I don't know why, my friend. Having her back now after so long a separation. Abraham may be responsible. I do feel possessive," I confided.

"I like her, I mean Nuala. Is it ok? She is dainty and nice."

I smiled. Praise for my sister melts my heart. "Many love her charisma indeed. She takes after mother a lot. "

Joe nodded and suddenly changed the subject, "Why did you want to creep up on that helpless birdie?"

"A rare woodduck. Must be your fault, you're way too noisy." He laughed at my attempt at banter. I held out my hand. He accepted the offer and stood up.

"Nuada, let's hang out here longer. It's rare to talk like this alone."

Perhaps he had felt leftout. I would try to seek him out, now I realize our perspective on females are quite similar. Man to man, there are things I just cannot expect a girl to relate to. He really liked being a half-elf and offered to practice some more on his little skills.

I complimented his natural footwork when he asked me to instruct him. He beamed.

"I do not understand. In my world, if you committed something serious, then they very much condemn you for good. I only felt wanted and needed by my own kin. I am dark of heart."

_You have my friendship. And the people at the BPRD. And funny I don't have strong tele-senses and mojo, but I can feel your nature is different now. I don't think of you as that Nuada. This you is completely normal and like me, a struggling brother. Don't worry._

"Speaking of which, we should go home now." It took a while to reach the car, Joe not remembering so well. I thanked him but I didn't think he heard as he concentrated on driving.

* * *

I dropped off to sleep. It was uneventful. The lull of the engine sound always made me groggy. When the car stopped, I awoke before Joe tapped me. He smiled and whispered,

"Didn't have to touch you. Hey that sharing is all a secret. Coz Laira didn't want to ruin your time."

"Got it." I got out. He shut the door and made a beeping sound.

"You're real cute sleeping, elf."

I rubbed my eyes. Hoped I did not embarrass myself. Joe suddenly suggested eating ice cream. Oh yes! The sun had reduced its flaming heat. I stayed in the shade, not wishing to use any glamour so near the place. We licked the cones. Mine was almond and chips. It is addicting to take this.

When we got back, Laira had playing something more suitable for my people, light folk music. She frowned at me. Her short hair was wet.

"Why did you run away? Next time I won't let you out of sight."

"I did not run away." I feigned indifference and annoyance in my rebellious voice. She sounded like the chamberlain forbidding me to go anywhere. "That term is for children."

She turned away to take something. "The kitchen smells nice! Yea, got food already!" Joe yelled.

"Yea, wanna order something else. There is only one piece of meat in there!" she answered. Rummaging inside. Laira came to where I sat, with a basin of water with potatoes. She started peeling a few.

I helped, using a spare knife.

"Nuada like this music better?"

I nodded. We had companionable silence when she glared at her brother. "Hey you ateice cream before dinner? It spoils your appetite. He didn't know better."

"Eh how did you know? We didn't plan on telling."

I decided to side with him. "It won't. Just this once." We laughed at her indignance. Just could not resist.

"I guessed. You boys are so- argh! I thought you don't care for him." She said sulkily.

"It's different today. You were unsympathetic to my needs." I pointed out.

"I already apologized. Friends?"

"I accept. But no more chances. I am your guest. Shall I talk about how hollow you are?"

"No!" She knocked her forehead.

Dinner turned out very simple: fish with breadcrumbs coating, noodles with some mixture of mushrooms, sauce and potatoes. The noodles were ordered in, a man came in with boxes. I liked all of it.

"Why don't you like metal?" she asked.

I pressed my head. "Migraine."

"What about this? Here stick it in your ear." Laira handed me a white wire with a round knob at the end of it. She pressed something on a device connected to the other end. "MP3. want to see?" I heard a siren in my ear, she was almost deafening. The volume went down. I examined the little thing with little curiosity. Technology is just baffling.

Then I took it out. She stroked my hair for a while. Such affection. "Aww don't like?"

_Prefer the external player. That one. I want the folk music again._ The girl selected a flat box of the CDs, stuck the round metal thing into the 'player'. "Hmm I like this folk style too, Noowa. I like other genres."

"Don't call me that. Good. Thank you." Like this, we could each listen to something without my discomfort. They were good hosts, but needed reminding. I had been full of hopes. The list on the box showed titles 'Memoria', 'Days of Yore' 'Crown of twilight' and more. Memories emerged like butterflies. My allies and I loved to tell stories by a bonfire. It had been a festivity. Then I had been full of hopes and dreams. How did they fare? I pushed away all the unpleasant memories and focused on the good times.

The other companion polished one sword meticulously. His foot tapped to the rhythm. How blissful this was! At the Bureau I always heard shouting or alarms. I must treasure this while I can. Laira had the plugs in her ears and bobbed to the music. She slipped her hand over my weak hand and gazed at me.

"What?" I asked. She held for a while, as if pleading.

When the place was quiet and they were each occupied in their own activities, I crept up on Joe. He smiled. Ah, he noticed. Having pressed me always for a number of my age, they never got a straight reply. I might change that now. "Do you want to know my exact age?"

"Yea let's hear it."

"650 years. I did not lie about being 30 years of your equivalent." I chose to reveal this as the girl came within range. Then I did not have to repeat. Their faces were funny. I almost guffawed.

Laira gasped sitting down suddenly. I laughed. "God! Omg. So big a number? When is your birthday?"

Intriguing. "I don't know. We elves don't celebrate birthdays. Spring, summer time. We do not have the calendars to keep track."

"Incredible man! Yea we finally know! High five!" He slapped palms with her. "Hmm what else is new?"

"Prince why now?" she wondered. I lowered my eyelids. She flushed. Haha, that worked for mystifying. I picked up a sword to study my reflection. My ambers glittered. The scar was there. But I did not look so fierce today.

I asked, "When are your birthdays?"

"Sep 5, his. Mine is first November. If you don't have calendars how to keep track of time?" I mentally stored the information. I would get them presents, it will be fun. They are autumn babies.

They gave me paper. I drew out and explained the elven way of telling time. We study the sky patterns of clouds, stars and know when sunrise or sunset is. Now I was almost used to the girl's sudden embraces. She put her arms around my neck. The sensation was not as suffocating and was to reward my openness.

"Not too hard. My wound is there." I winced.

"Let me see. Oh dear."

"It's alright." I moved away feeling shy. A mistake. "You should lie down."

I protested.

The girl jumped, taking my hand."Nuada come show you something. Please!" I chuckled.

* * *

Later in the room, her fingers traced the long scar where acid had burned. It'd almost been half a year now. "It's got no pus. Aching or stinging?"

"Well, when the air is cold, it aches. No more stinging." I took my shirt and covered my body again. Then I lay down.

"Tell us when it hurts."

I nodded, not replying to that. I cannot keep that promise. What was the use of telling them? We held hands when I lay down. _Too early to sleep. _

_Did you have a girlfriend?_

Why these questions? I sighed.

_Not one I loved. Many people came forward to… ask me. Have you used the salve? Got some more. _

I sat up and opened my bag, finding the cream container.

"Tickles, yup I applied some everyday. Your injuries are more severe. I feel your ribs hurting again."

_It is manageable. Do not fret. I am strong. _ She looked sympathetic,that annoyed me. I wanted to say stop bothering me, but it would be rude. So I turned away and pretended to sleep. Laira went away.

"Nuada is a guy. You shouldn't fuss. It ain't right." Outside Joe was saying. Yes correct. Thank you.

She murmured something low. Then they moved out of range. In truth the way she cared reminded me too much of my good friend Cecilia. She always cared so much that when I lost her to an illness, it broke my heart. From then on, I shrank from contact only allowing myself to talk to other men. Females made me worry and grieve. Cecilia had been almost a girl-friend a wood nymph.

My ribs ached. I forced myself to ignore the pain. I would be fine. The doctors fussed too much. I am a warrior. This is nothing.


	14. Battleship and checkmate

**Chapter 14 Checkmate and Battleship**

_Tuo diao by Alex Toh, real funny song_ (some parts in english)

_Dreams by the Corrs_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Nuada**

The next day I was all right again. No outdoors plan. I gamely agreed to be an opponent in battleship. The game involved pegs of yellow and white. Yellow for firing and white for missed targets.

"Understand? Basically your strategy is a secret. Bomb your enemy before all of them sink. And the top board is against, " Laira explained.

"Yes, it's easy enough." This strategy game before a real war. The little toys represented an army. I got the hang of it.

Joe passed by and commented she always lost. She stuck out her tongue.

Most of my ships were missed. Yes! I'm a winner.

"Did you move your ships around? You're not supposed to." She looked dismayed.

"I did not. I don't cheat," I retorted good-naturedly. I had scored about 3 rows of flames.

"My turn Z10."

"Shit shit shit," she muttered.

I laughed helplessly. Then I asked, "What did I hit this time?"

"The main one."

"Don't give up."

She looked very depressed. "No good, at this rate my country will fall."

I thought for a while. It tugged on my heart that in real life my people's strategy had failed against the invasions. I said, "Let's restart. How about we change the rule, move them when the enemy is near?"

She was puzzled. I loved the way her elven blue eyes widened. "You're winning, why stop now?"

I smiled and gestured. "Proven. Now, show me what you got."

"Ok." The next round, she had improved. Once a ship got hit, we moved the rest. Only the hit one didn't budge. "Yay! Great idea. Thank you."

After 3 rounds, I felt tired of it (mostly winning) so the girl took out a game called chess. That was harder to win. I mixed up the pieces often. My little teacher was very patient.

"I cannot take more steps. This is stupid." I shifted the pawn back one step.

She shifted her white one directly in front. "One turn but I'll grant a boon, Silverlance. Sure you want to stay there?" Pointed to the horse. "Once it's down you're in trouble."

"I don't care. Why am I in trouble? "

Her bishop finished one of my pieces. "It's best to learn. Believe me I also lost like hell. First times always like that. Since you've been generous I'll give you two turns each plus advice."

I scowled. Her turn to laugh. I shook my head as more and more got 'eaten' till the main pieces King Queen and Bishop were left.

"The King and queen have to live or it's totally game over."

Why did she have to say that? I was reminded of my father and mother. I had been the person to stab him. Balor a dead king. Essentially after he died, the fey didn't respect me.

I moved the Queen in front of the king. Laira seemed to have read my thoughts and remained silent.

_I'm sorry, Nuada. Don't think of it that way._

_Fine. I replied. _ _Let me try to save what remained on this game_. The queen could move all directions and steps. I will remember this lesson. Joe came to watch.

"What happened? You got wartorn?"

"Can you help?" I asked. He knelt beside me. Through his advice, somehow the tide turned in my favour. But in the end I had to surrender, still outnumbered.

Board games are nicer. It reminded me of my carefree days. "Did Nuala and you play things like that?"

"We had something close, made of wood. This is soft and flimsy. But I like it."

"Maybe when she comes we can play together."

"All right." I did not feel like discussing what happened before. She should forget it.

Joe offered me something to eat. "You didn't eat breakfast, man. This is pudding."

Tasted very sweet and circular in shape. I balked at the taste.

I stuck one thumb up. "But no more. I don't need a lot of food."

They asked what elven food and delicacies were like. Much better to show and demonstrate. I said I would purchase some when I could go there. "Fruit pies, desserts, grapes apples. Some examples."

A tinge of nostalgia. Queen Sylvia, my mother, always bought us snacks. I could almost smell her flowers, but could not remember her face…

A touch on my forehead. "Nuada are you tired? I'll leave you alone now. Gonna shower!" I leaned back and stretched. It felt too sweltering to do anything, so I had taken off my shirt. No sense perspiring and wetting it. Joe was reading, something he rarely did.

"What is that? Paranormal anomalies. Is it nice?" I asked.

He nodded with a grunt. I didn't feel like reading a magazine so I headed for the library. With some difficulty I recalled where the button was and the compartment swung open. I pulled out a book from the middle shelf. Hmm they had cleaned so it was not so dusty.

I read until they called me to eat something.

**Laira**

"Hey friend. You want to be alone now?" I asked. He shook his head.

The book he held had no pictures. About military history. "Thank you." He took a cracker and ate.

I wished he would not neglect his health. Nuada never ate unless we asked him to. Joe was bad, should not let him take icecream before meals. We could seriously spoil the elf!

"I want to read the mythology book again. Where is it?"

"Which one? Come, eat some more."

The golden eyes deepened to another shade. "I forgot the title. Can I search in your room?"

"After you eat more." He frowned at me. I forgot, he has a volatile temper. I refused to budge.

Uriel had answered the phone last night, because Nuala wasn't around. I had been stung by Nuada's temper when he shut me out from his feelings. (If he was happy, the elf always opened his mind). I so needed advice and a listening ear.

"So what if he's a man? I totally freaking care!" I griped.

"He is royalty miss. I can tell that's untrue. You love him."

"No I don't. He's so selfish."

Uriel laughed. "Get used to it, males are always self sufficient. He gets like that too when I touch him. Nuada needs time alone."

"Who?" I felt sad at that.

"I'm not sure. He won't confide, though I am his bodyguard. Could be a reason why he's upset. Nuada's grief is more apparent in fury. Started throwing things at you?"

"If he does, I'm going to beat him up." We laughed.

Uriel said, "Hey is Nuada hearing this? He will kill me, not to mention his dislike for backstabbing."

"No. I'm in the library, soundproof. So far, we are pretty ok. Nuada made it clear I cannot listen to metal music. Since he likes fighting, metal's good. But he's into country music, at most pop."

"Cool."

"I like you a lot, Uriel. I'm so sad you're married. At least I can talk to you. I thought elf warriors are solemn and sulking."

The musical laughter made me smile too. "I am the extrovert type, love friendships, medicine and food. I can be your friend."

"How many kids you got?"

"3. Want a tip how to handle his Highness?"

I agreed. He said, "Do not give in. Even if he is angry. Just remain steadfast. I think I should pay a visit soon. Very naughty that he's not eating well."

"Awesome! Elf doctor. Oh I heard you want to study western medicine too."

"Indeed friend. I can tell you will love each other. Soon." I laughed. Super unlikely! Friendship was good enough for me. Uriel wouldn't say when, but he would definitely come. Haha! I could not handle the prince alone. By this time, Nuada had finished the plate of crackers and waited expectantly. "You're dreaming. Let me go and search now."

I opened the door. After Nuada looked everywhere and found nothing, he remarked, "Why aren't you speaking?"

"Coz I'm pissed- Very angry with _you._" I felt bold at this. His white hair swished when he stood suddenly and faced me.

He was stoic. "I have done nothing wrong. What is the reason?"

"You neglect your health. I am worried about you." I said. His friend had said he lost someone he loved. This weakened my anger.

Nuada walked close to me, silent. He blinked. "I will eat. I ate a full meal yesterday."

He touched my cheek. "You're seldom angry." The scar on his face seemed faded as the elf towered over me. I felt light headed.

I walked in and helped to search. If I could find it maybe I can use the book to entice him to sit down and eat. Nuada watched me. I came across a book with the cover of unicorns. This one hurt me deeply. He had been reading this when he decided to leave.

"Is this the book you want?"

He nodded delighted. "Yes. I am a bit hungry now. My child, are you still angry?"

I did not reply. Nuada probed me for a while. _Tell me what's wrong? I will change if it's my fault. _

_No. It is not good to talk about. Something like you hurt me. _

I watched him as he tasted the noodles with chopsticks. It was new to the prince. Although I felt sullen, it was good to see him trying this out.

Joe diffused the tension and asked me what I wanted for dinner. "Hey you can't clip much. Like that."

"All right. Thank you." The prince easily adapted and used the chopsticks properly.

Joe had no clue what happened. He never understood.

I walked out, to the library with my cellphone.

"Nuala here. Hello!"

"Hi. Your brother is so irritating. He won't eat properly."

"Oh dear. Uriel said he will come by. Maybe today."

"What can I do? And he asked me what he did wrong. I don't feel like explaining." I kept a lookout for the guys. Nope. But he did creep up on me before. I pressed the lever to close the compartment and ducked behind one shelf of dinosaur reference books.

Nuala paused. "I sense that he does not understand what wrong he did, Laira. He lost Cecilia to an illness when he pulled away. Nuada isn't expressive. But he does care." She told me briefly the story. I gained new light.

His twin said more tenderly, "Nuada likes you both. He is so grateful to what you've done for him. Oh yes, Uriel will be on his way soon. Don't tell."

Haha.

Sooner than expected, the doc arrived. The doorbell rang. I exited the secret place.

Nuada opened the door and grumbled, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Hi! I should be welcomed with open arms." The handsome blond elf smiled at me. I haven't described him fully yet, he has slightly darker blond hair than the prince, of a more delicate build and his ears are more pronounced. Our blue eyes are similar. He wore a lavender shift which cut off near the knees, much shorter length than the outfits the royal twins wore. Silver swirling patterns glittered along the seams.

I hugged him. " I'm glad to see you!"

Joe waved, then ran back in. Something smelled burning.

Nuada folded his arms. "Are you here to bother me? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Uriel winked at me. "To visit my friends. You are the first, Nuada, sit down. I need to check your pulse."

Nuada reluctantly let him touch his back and do a routine checkup. The healer had broad sleeves. Oh, his bag of stuff was stored in them. I recognized a thermometer amongst the things. He stuck it into Nuada's ear. After that Uriel prodded his chest and listened to his heart as well. I found it funny that our prince looked extremely pissed and impatient. Occasionally Nuada hissed in pain.

"How is he?" I was genuinely worried.

"Fine," the prince announced just as Uriel made a sad face and clucked.

His friend said brightly, "Very poor indeed. You're not eating well evidently. Looks like I need to add more medicine to your diagnosis."

Nuada glared at him as if he would burn him through where he stood. I laughed. His brows rose in astonishment. Then he growled at his friend in elven. Uriel made a placating gesture.

"Let me see, hmm… you can easily drink this soup after meals." The healer elf opened a pouch he had brought along, tugging out a paper envelope of powder herbs. I came close to see. It was a black powder.

Nuada insisted, "I am Not taking that disgusting concoction! It smells horrid. I will throw up."

Joe had come to check out what was going on. Uriel turned to us. "He won't cooperate. Does our prince here eat 3 meals?"

I said truthfully, "At the most breakfast and lunch. Hardly much for dinner."

"Then Nuada must drink this herb twice a day, after meals. It will dispel the poison and ease the aches. About half of it each time." He produced two more similar satchels.

"Hey don't talk about me as if I am not present. Uriel, I will personally (_gaelic)"_

"K, no problem. So we brew it? Can we add sugar to make it nicer to drink?" Joe asked, taking the packets. Nuada looked sickened and pressed his nose bridge.

Uriel nodded, still smug about the whole matter. "Yes feel free to add it. (facing the injured warrior) You seem to have disobeyed my instructions, Your highness. Your wounds are in danger of reopening when you train. I am concerned for your chest wound. Does it still pain you?" He took his place beside the prince.

I felt sorry for my friend. All my anger dissipated.

_Nuada Sent, Halfing, I need to talk to you later. _

Aloud, he replied, "A little. So I cannot train? I don't want to lose my reflexes."

The other elf took his left hand and read into his thoughts. "Rest is more important. And bonding with your friends too. It would not hurt to show your feelings more."

Nuada sighed. "Stop your nattering. They understand me."

What did he want to talk about? That really worried me. Maybe when the doctor stayed he wouldn't say anything. I feared he would 'interrogate' me why the doctor had suddenly turned up without advanced warning. Especially since I called and asked for advice about him.

Joe chuckled. "Yep, I do. Nuada is ok. Just impish. Elf is defined as a mischief seeker."

Uriel laughed merrily while his companion shot Joe a glare that said 'traitor'.

"Yes I know that definition. I will make a move now."

"Can't you stay awhile?" I asked. I opened a box of candy on the table and offered it to him. Uriel smiled and took a few candies.

"Going to meet my family. Promised them I would take them out today. I'll come by on the weekend."

"Bye!" We saw him to the door. Nuada said some things in their language and then touched his chest. Uriel bowed, replying in kind.

I was going to plug into some consoling heavy metal music when Nuada took my hand. His goldens were searching. "What?"

_Let's go into your room. Private. _He did not sound furious, just wondering and frank.

Ok let's get it over with. I sat down on my bed. Nuada pulled a chair near me.

"What is the real reason you are mad?"

"Coz you're not doing well. You've lost weight and yet you're not taking care of yourself."

He smiled. "I will, from now on. Seriously it did not hurt until he poked me just now. I have cream to rub in." Held out a container. I examined the contents.

"Let me rub it for you."

"All right. But wash your hands afterwards, it has a pungence." I helped him with that on his back. He grunted. The smell was nice to me. Some hair got sticky with it. Oops. I also rubbed his shoulders.

With his back to me, he asked, "Was it because last night I drew away from you?"

I was caught unaware of this and did not answer. Nuada reached back and poked me in the stomach. "Laira. I am not talking to the wind here."

"Um, kind of. You didn't want me." I managed to talk steadily. But it was fine, I already understood why from his twin.

Silence. I touched his shoulder. "Ok done." Then went to wash my hands.

The prince had a dreamy look in his eyes, when I returned. "I liked playing with the chopsticks. Can we have noodles again this evening?"

I smiled. "Ok." Good I'm safe and he's happy. I took out the mythology book and covered my face.

"I did not mean to draw away. I'm not used to prolonged contact with females. Girls, I mean. Not your fault at all."

"Um hmm. Look, you also have to drink the soup."

Nuada's relieved expression changed to a scowl and he cast his long hair back in annoyance. "I did not ask him to come. What brought him here anyway?" I did not answer. The elf came directly in front of me. His shadow darkened the pages. "I suspect it's you."

_Nope you've no proof. Haha!_

_You are guilty. Got that deceptive tone in your thoughts. _

The prince pulled at the book. We shared it. He loved reading this.

Nuada hesitated when the black soup was presented to him. "It's unbearable. I will vomit."

"It's sweet, I put lots of sugar. Hmm, cannot help the smell," Joe said. He cursed and scooped the surface.

He made a face, stuck out his tongue after a few sips. "It'll be all right. That's it," I cheered him on.

"Don't want anymore." His voice sounded petulant. "I _will _rest."

"Cannot. How to be well when you don't finish? We'll let you eat something nice after that. " I coaxed. Nuada glared at me. It would be a struggle- he looked very nauseous after drinking the medicine.

"Excuse me." He ran to the toilet.

On the second day he could drink everything with the promise of a candy or dessert. And he walked around to reduce the possibility of throwing up. I hoped he would be better.

Uriel called to check. "Yes yes I finished it. I don't want anymore. Damn!" Nuada grumbled on the phone. "What? No I won't. Just forget it. Very funny. I will whack you when you come. Don't come back!"

He hung up. I said I wanted Uriel to come by. Nuada looked baffled. _I am fine. Don't need to come._

_It's more fun!_

_That stung my feelings. I am your guest. No way. _

_Are you better? Less pain? The truth. _ I touched his chest. He smiled.

"Better be worth it. Much better. I'm well enough."

Uriel said it was ok if he wanted to stretch a little, but no funny stunts and jumping. We settled for walks in the park. Nuada swung his sword only a few times and then let Joe try out. The prince felt restless.

If only his holiday wouldn't be so short. We had been enlightened about privacy, proxemics and elf culture. "Can you extend?"

"No I'm afraid. It's the longest. Why you'll miss me?" he asked. It was Thursday night. 3 more days. So sad.

I nodded and refrained from hugging him. Nuada squeezed my hand. Then he kissed my forehead.

"You need more sleep. Can you come weekends?"

"Sure if you want. Are you busy?"

_I will set aside time for you Silverlance. Yay! _


	15. Within walls of the Bureau

Chapter 15 Within the secret paranormal division~

**This is meant to be a little account before the holiday (flashback) I want to show how Liz and Nuala think. So their fans, perk up. Haha.**

Listen to Utada's Sakura

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

Having the unpredictable Nuada on the team was very interesting. Red and him always fought. The elf dodged his punches and rebuked him. If I was not worried that his small form would be hurt, I would be laughing.

Had given us much trouble in the past. We had to stop his war scheme. Yet, I appreciated Nuada Silverlance's wisdom and individuality. Red was pissed I sided with him. Why not? We were paired together on his first missions. Some paranormal ghost activity. The prince was totally professional. Manning said no frontal combat, yet his prowess and keen listening was necessary. Abraham Sapien cannot fight, you know that.

He needed no guidance from me, though I am the senior personnel here. He should have done this on his own. Plus, Nuada bore pain considerably well. Me being a woman, nevertheless, I saw through the false strong front. When I escorted him to Bethmora, he was close to collapse. Macho self enduring behaviour. The doctor had said being flung from a great height, full recovery was not till a few months. My Red would be moaning and groaning though he is son of the devil.

"Hey you ok?" I caught up.

The elf was panting slightly after scaling the pipe. I tried to see if he had gone whiter or greyer. No change. Nuada gritted his teeth. I called a break.

"I will be fine. What time do we go?"

"Don't worry. Lots of time."

He rested, his unusual eyes (scary sometimes) unfocused. Then I found out how their kind appear sick- his normally black lips were paler. I took note, should see that next time.

I sat closer. We were in a cramped place, kind of a viaduct. He did not move away.

"Usually you tolerate pain. To what degree?" I asked to break the silence. His hair strands clung to his sweaty skin.

"A lot. I have often sustained wounds but don't treat them until almost 2 weeks." I liked the hypnotic voice.

Shocking! 2 weeks! Nuada would die if he was a human. He smiled. "You are thinking how it is possible."

"Yea and telepathy. I'm not surprised. Are you all?"

"More or less, Liz. Do not worry, I won't collapse. It has to be worse than this. When I was…" His expression turned intense. "Never mind."

Why had he stopped? Nuada crawled onwards. I shook my head. Ground breaking revelation! I hoped he would continue! Close to a story here, man!

"Wait for me!"

Laira was right that Nuada was not as violent as he looked. I really wanted to understand him. Maybe get on the warmer side, if he had one for us…

After that mission, I looked out for Nuada. Red and Johann rushed ahead, guys style. They assumed he should cope fine. Nuala had bade me to take care of him, but I naturally wished to because he is our ally after all.

****

Prince Nuada walked to an empty table to eat lunch. Abraham Sapien was keen to talk to him, so he tagged him closely. At that time, I knew of the proposal thing, but we were keeping Nuala's twin in the dark. Abe's friendliness is legendary.

Red advised me not to care.

"Shush. He isn't too bad. I think he's sick." I defended him. Red shot me a puzzled look. His amber eyes are duller than Nuada's and don't change much in size or colour. My guy is more straighttalking so I don't usually need to think what he means.

"Why bother? He kicked my ass in Ireland." See? I don't need to interprete anything coming out from my guy's mouth.

"You also kicked his. Forget it already. And we are partners now," I reminded him.

I finished my food and picked my drink. Halfway I wanted to flee. But I was so close to hearing a story! Since my parents died I hadn't heard a bedtime story.

I reminded myself of his cordial tone and came to the table. "Hello guys."

Abe looked at me in surprise. He was still sharing his passion for the fey's folktales.

"Yes true. Hello Liz," the prince said, surprised. Nuada was eating very little. Porridge? That wouldn't give much energy.

"May I join you?" I waited at a vacant chair beside Nuada.

He indicated ok.

"Why? To spite Red?" Abe blinked, holding out his hand.

"Put that down Abe. No, I am going to a new level. How much do elves eat?"

I would be starving in an hour if this was my food. I'm a voracious eater, had polished off three plates of japanese food, snacks and chicken wings! My energy burns metabolism like flames.

Nuada's voice was very soft, like at the library, when he had been angry.

"We don't need much food. Endurance is a trait. And I do not feel hunger now."

Abe continued his previous litany. Nuada clarified the myths and misconceptions. Not all are dishonorable, most are quite afraid of humans, and they were the only twins.

"Twins, a telepathic connection. Nuala told me of this, prince. Is it possible to strengthen this bond?" Abe asked.

I kicked the fish's leg under the table.

His voice was neutrally calm. "I do not know. I can deflect her pain to myself so she suffers less. Is my sister happy with you?" Nuada fixated my best friend in a glare.

Abe nodded vigorously. I couldn't pinpoint the prince's emotion, but he was content with that. If she was not, he would feel it right?

"Nuala does not have your wounds now." I said.

His hand went to his chest. "Strange… she does not?" Nuada closed his eyes. We felt worried, going to collapse? "Indeed this lease of life is strange. Our bond is not as strong now… "

When I picked my drink, our hands brushed. A soft touch. Nuada looked surprised. I saw a bit of his childhood memory- when he was little and playing with her. After that, only silence ensued, except for my slurping. Nuada seemed to be breathing hard. Abraham kept asking if he felt all right.

"Yes. If you do not bother me."

I waited until he left for sometime before saying. "When is it going to be? To talk frankly. The longer it is, the worse Abe."

"The prince- so angry all the time. How to tell him? Hey he goes on missions with you now."

"No he is not angry or you'd be flat in the wall. Just solemn most of the time."

Frankly most emotions of the warrior were kept in check. So I still didn't understand him well enough. I don't think we can predict when he will go on the offensive.

Red stopped in front of us. "Liz! Won't have time for me?" Men! Must they be overprotective? Sheez.

"Useless to explain so much. We are simply colleagues. Even friends. Don't blow your top, big boy." Then we kissed, Hellboy lifting me up.

* * *

I liked Nuala a lot. Glad we could become closer. She is so warm and delicate that you need to protect her! Her brother had the harder experiences, she is more innocent.

"Princess can I- you know?" I thought: _keep this conversation under wraps from her twin_

She closed her eyes. "I blocked him. What is it?" Her eyes dilated. She gasped.

"Nuada is still hurt. Not grievously, but I think he gets tired easily. We try to set a gentler pace. But he never complains. Is there a reason?"

"Uriel told me there is nothing they can do except pull out some of the poison. My brother is still suffering? But I cannot feel him." She sniffed, tears falling. I patted her hand.

She added unsteadily, "He told me that he is fine and not to worry. I really neglected his pain because I am happy now."

"Don't feel bad, Nuala. As your twin, he does want you to be happy." I didn't exactly hear this from his highness, but which brother will obstruct the happiness from a sister?

I hugged the weeping elf. Abraham came in and glanced at her.

She looked up, tears falling. "Abraham, you must hurry the process. We have to find an antidote. My brother is getting worse. And I cannot feel his thoughts."

The fish nodded and picked up a book. "My love it's only temporary. Why, the other day you just spoke to him internally didn't you?"

"It's not always. I fear it is because of you. I love you…." Unspoken I supposed she wanted to convey it telepathically.

I glanced at the content. I was too impatient with research , but I wanted to assist too.

"Maybe I can ask some people to help too. Abe any more translators? Oh the other two friends he has! I can start there. "

"Yes Johann understands gáelic. "

I nodded.

Nuala cried, "Liz thank you! He hurt Red and yet you want to help him?"

I smiled. "Aw that's over and history now. I don't remember it that clearly. I like him. I mean, not that romantically of course."

The elf girl laughed. "Yes I know. You're blushing."

Darn was I ? I turned away feeling awkward. Red would go and bash him up if I looked like this near the prince. "Er, do you know what he thinks of us?"

Nuala closed her eyes, right hand out. "Well my brother is not angry at the moment, contrary to what you think Abraham. That is good. He's more tired than angry now. We must pick up the pace." She went to the back of the shelf.

_Liz will we fade? If anything happens to my brother, I will be alone. Even if I have my soulmate here it will not mean anything if my only twin… I don't want that, I still have so much to share with Nuada._

I told her firmly that nothing would happen. Not on my watch.

*****

**After the prince's break, mission-intense times**

Passing by the prince's room, or chambers, I thought of what to say. It sucks being sick. The metallic door was shut, forbidding. Usually most of us left our unit open because some chiefs might need to brief us. Being an elf, he requested this place to be quiet, open to nature (without aircon). We had to speak into the intercom if we wanted to come in.

I think he will be asleep now, soundly. Once I peeked in out of curiosity, having got a spare keycard. The male elf was sleeping on his stomach. He looked vulnerable.

Did he feel lonely? Nuada liked it when the mortals came to visit, he smiled so much and there was spring in his step. Laira hadn't come for some time now. I waited outside. Ok I felt scared so maybe later. Johann!

The tinman made his little nozzles move like a robot. Our nickname for the professor. Until he told us about his wife's demise, they had been caught in a fire and Krauss experimented to become this ectoplasmic creature. I tried to decipher his german accent when he told me his answer. It sounded quite positive, it would increase efficiency of our team and operations to help Nuada. He knew about elven heritage and culture. Medicalwise he could too.

"Er don't tell him. He may get pissed," I added. "Thanks."

I recalled our outing to Bethmora. I thought he would be mad that I wanted to tag along. But he'd been civil. On missions, when I almost fell, the elf always made sure I didn't get wounded. Chivalrous. The only problem was we didn't know him, but he knew us.

Now I was back here again. Red would be watching his favorite show now, so I was safe. I really did not want to see oldies shows again! I said softly into the intercom. "Hi Nuada, it's me Liz. Can I come in?" No answer. I knocked a little.

I walked away after a few minutes. The door slid open. Huh? The elf's white skin had a luminescence in the dimly lit room. He sat crosslegged on the bed, eyes closed. I walked in. Wow like a god!

"What is it, Liz?"

"Um I just wanted to ensure you are all right. Tonight if you are not well…"

"I am." Nuada interrupted. He took a deep breath, exhaled and then his ambers flickered to me. Typical male thinking. He had tied his hair back, bareback except for shorts.

So hot here, it stoked my fiery essence. I liked this atmosphere. "No actually you look ready to collapse." Damn what had possessed me? I tensed.

Nuada's eyes narrowed. He smirked. "Don't catch afire. This is my room."

"Oh sorry." _You are mine, fire. Do not come, do not_. They died down. The elf took a silk shirt and pulled it on. I walked closer. On his table were neat stacks of books and Lirael a storybook. A bookmark almost slipped out. Papers of writing, shiny words!

"So did you come in just to say that?" he asked suddenly.

"Er- want to go for a stroll together sometime? I want to get to know your- nature."

_Yea, not bad for me! Why am I stammering? We are working together. Get a grip!_

Nuada considered this. He cleared things on his desk and slipped in the bookmark again. "My nature?"

"It's ok if, if you don't want to. Or not ready to…" We were within a breadth of each other. The waiting made me fidgetty. These silences brought out the shyness in my heart. They had always sneered at me and thrown things to hurt me when I asked to be friends. Did he think I was a freak now?

I was close to the door when Nuada said, "Wait." He smiled a very small smile. But nonetheless. "When? I do not mind."

"Tomorrow night, I know a nice place. And actually, Nuada you need to rest. Tonight you don't have to come. It's not crucial." Yep that had been Johann's message. I forgot to tell him this! What is wrong with me?

He sat down on his bed, rubbing his chest near his heart. I wanted to console him that we were helping. Did he understand? "Am I that weak to you?"

"I'm a woman and we know these things. The poison isn't clear? "

Nuada cocked his head. "The doctors said everything was fine. I do not know." He frowned.

Hadn't asked me to leave, so I observed the entire place. He is very neat for a guy. Some of his uniforms hung pristinely on a rack. The other end of the room had a range of weapons. He does not want to use guns, so only swords were hanging. No spear. The blades gleamed.

I said, "I like Garth Nix. He's a good author. Do you like this story?"

"It's not bad. The characters are realistic," the elf replied. He lay down stiffly when his back touched the pillows. I touched his silver hair. He closed his eyes. So smooth and silky, like he had applied conditioner. "Has Nuala been good company?"

"Yea we love her. She's so gentle."

He smiled, then laughed softly. "Good. She needs more normal company. What about Hellboy Red? He does not mind you coming here?"

"Not really, but I won't tolerate him bossing around. How does elf hair get so fine? I'm curious."

*******

The night after, I waited at the lobby for the elf prince. No sign of him. Oh well, I could go on my own. Then he appeared behind me and said, "Hello Liz. Sorry I am late."

"No problem." I smiled. Nuada was dressed in dark blue, some kind of native garment. It went all the way down like a skirt. Fancy belt around his hips in matching trousers. Blond hair loose contrasting beautifully. "I thought you forgot."

"Not at all. Manning held me back to discuss scheduling. He wants those interested to be trained in melee combat."

"Wow you'll be the teacher?" Yes fitting. He is expert in that.

The elf glanced at me. He smiled. So that's why Laira and Joe admired him.

"Can I learn too?"

We walked to the nearest exit.

"Sure. What is your interest?"

"A short sword, this long. Or saber." Nuada had golden skin now? Had I seen wrongly? He looked more human. The elf agreed. He said it should be something I could comfortably hold without falling. Better to start light.

The place was super-near. A garden which opens to a small forest ahead. He stopped, gaping. Wide golden eyes.

"Nice?"

"I did not know… there's a forest here. Magnificent." The elf lifted a hand to welcome the scenery.

"It was the Mayor's replanting project. Quite new. Sometimes I come here, when I wanted to be alone. There were fewer trees then." I grinned. Here I also controlled my powers better. I always felt happy.

"Is it a lesson about the kindness of humans?" Sarcasm evident.

What does he mean? No I just want to relax won't he chill? "Could you just relax? Not all of us are evil. Anyway let's not go into that sensitive area."

Nuada was quiet for a long moment. Deep in thought. He staggered. I took his arm. "Come, let's sit down. Look at the stars. Hey do you know how to look at star patterns?"

"I am an expert. That is Capricorn. Can you see?" The elf traced the pattern. His hand felt chilly to the touch. I felt a little concerned but I loved listening to his lyrical voice.

Should an elf feel cold?

Little did we realise his illness had worsened.

* * *

This week most of us relaxed. Some melee stuff and lessons began. Uriel and Salem often came to see him. Being with Red I didn't notice the frequency of their visits.

I liked how Nuada took charge, professional. Some agents were intimidated, but they relaxed when they realised he sincerely knew what he was going into.

He seemed drained after one of the sessions. Salem spoke in gaelic to him. Nuada shook his head.

When I dropped by the room, while he sheathed a saber, I asked, "Hi are you free later?"

He smiled. "Yes I like going there. Come sit down." He drank water. How rugged he looked. "Thank you for sharing with me. Nature always replenishes my passion."

"You're welcome. So we're friends now."

Nuada replied, "Of course. It is nice to talk with you. Did anyone leave a telephone message or letter?"

I shook my head. He seemed crestfallen. "Busy with our lives…"

Nuala came in. They hugged. "Brother! How are you feeling? They told me you're still ill. Why didn't you tell me?"

He stroked her hair. "My little sister. I will be fine. I sleep a lot these days. Going to sleep again after this." Nuala felt his forehead.

"Don't overexert. Promise me."

"It is only twice a week. Don't worry."

She nodded at me to come along as she held his arm. We went to his room and made sure he lay down. Then Nuala took me aside to a private conference area.

"Does he feel cold to you? When you are near him?"

"Yes. I thought it's normal. I make sure he rests." I consoled her.

She bit her lip. A dreaded expression crept over her delicate features. "Why?"

"Poor brother. Liz keep an eye on him. I feel scared something may happen. I have a premonition. My mother appeared in my dream. She looked worried and was holding out his spear."

Impossible. That spear had gone missing. We were looking for it to prevent it from falling into wrong hands. "He may get hurt?"

"He won't confide in me. Sometimes he still feels angry that Abraham and I decided without his consent. Did the children come? He likes them so much."

Yea the prince looked hopeful that they might turn up, or a letter. This time, his room's phone had broken down, so any messages would be at the lobby and passed to him later.

"No."

"I hope they will. Their company cheers him up. More than I can."

On mission night, Abraham, Red, Nuada and I had to go together. A mass number of wolves had attacked a factory. We split up. Then Red said, "Uh oh. He's out." I hadn't realised the prince was out cold.

We ran to his limp form.

**Laira**

Oh shit! I had a nightmare that Nuada was critically ill. Nuala called me crying. She asked, "He misses you so much. Why didn't you visit?" I tried to comfort her. We were at a digsite, had been very busy for days. For the first time the usually tactful girl elf was angry with me.

Damn I had completely forgotten to talk to Nuada. He had written a few letters but I had not replied yet as my hand had been hurting. What kind of friend am I?

"I am sorry. What happened?"

The elf had come down with a fever, a relapse of the wounds and the poison. They put him in the infirmary now and he had no appetite. "When can you come?" Nuala pleaded. "Here is the receptionist's number. Call them."

I told her as soon as possible and ran to my brother.

I had to rush there now! He said anxiously, "No. Damn why did the herbs not work?"

"I don't know! I want to go now." He said all right and asked someone to drive me home. Once I got back, I called the new number. I couldn't talk to him directly! Damn!

A woman answered.

"May I speak to Nuada Silverlance? The elf."

"Let me see… no. He is resting. I will leave a message."

No! I want to talk to him now. I asked which room he was in so I could go straight. The bus took forever, plus an hour's walk into BPRD. Nuada will think I am just like those stupid mortals. I did not know where the infirmary was. I called Liz's number.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Liz Laira here! Where is Nuada? How did he fall ill?"

"Sorry you'd to know it this way. I've been keeping an eye on the prince. But the poison relapsed. Look I'm coming now. Where are you?"

"The main lobby." I could not stop the tears coursing down my face. I had telepathy I could try to talk to him. It took a few tries for my head to think clearly.

_Nuada Nuada, how are you? I am sorry I didn't talk to you for so long. I'm worried. Please answer. _

_Halfling, why did you wake me for? He sounded cranky and fatigued. _

_Does it hurt? I'm coming to see you now._

I met the firegirl and we went to the section. Nuala waited outside. I apologized.

She told me it was all right, but he had just gone to sleep after feeling great pain. I still wanted to see him.

Nuada lay on his side, long hair concealing his face. He did not wake up though I came very near. Thinner and vulnerable. His right hand curved into a fist on the pillow. The elf's breathing was shallow. When I touched his left hand, it was cold and damp.

Gently I placed the cloth flowers on the table. Nuada didn't move at all. Why didn't he tell me directly? Or I hadn't heard his voice in my head. My book was on the table. And some papers.

A soft moan. "What is it? Is it painful?" He shifted a bit but did not awaken. A doctor hurried in, shone a torch on his face. He checked his irises.

"Doctor how is he?"

"Family?"

"I'm a friend. His sis is outside. Please tell me he'll be all right." The man told me a rambling speech of which I only caught 'recovering phase'.

Nuala brought in a blanket and draped it over the prince. I put my hand on his hair and touched him.

Nuada whispered, "Took long." He cleared his throat, grimacing and faced me.

"Sorry. I am here now." I held his hand. His ambers were sad as he smiled faintly at me.

His forehead was warmer than the rest of his body.

"Water. Your touch is good." I held the glass for him as he sipped. Nuala laid him down. Straight after, my friend slipped into unconsciousness again, gripping my hand. Rivulets ran down my cheeks. The letters came to mind now. short and to the point.

_Dear Joe and Lyra,(he preferred this spelling)_

_Thank you for the vacation at your home. I liked the movie. Did you open the presents yet? _

_Going on missions is exciting. I like the idea of rehoming aliens and solving cases. I am normally with Liz Sherman. She is very good to me. How are your excavations? Trust that they are going smoothly. Meanwhile I'm still reading up on elven history and paranormal animals. If you want to ask anything, feel free to. Look forward to hearing from you. _

_ Yours truly, Nuada_

_Just for me- _

_Dear Lyra,_

_The Golden compass is special. But I don't understand what dust is. Why does her animal keep changing? I like the story well enough._

_You avoided me for a while before I left. Was it because of my anger? I was feeling upset, my sister had hurt me deeply. It is all right to take your heritage slowly. But I feel keen to understand all of this. How your family is part of the elves. Why don't you embrace your gifts yet? _

_I admit I was cold and distant. Please forgive my sinful nature. I think of myself as perfect, but I am not. Have you thought carefully about not wanting to reunite with your parents?_

_I want to help you. But only if you consent. I feel fond of you both. I await your reply. _

_Nuada_

**So what do u pple think of the letters? I liked the idea of the prince's writing to them. thx for supporting!**


	16. Hurt feelings

**Chapter XVI Hurt feelings**

_A'maelamin- beloved one_

_Tanya awra- it hurts_

_Amin mela lle- I love you_

_Music:Coheed and Cambria's Welcome Home_

* * *

**Prince Nuada **

My sister had written a letter. I opened it on the last day of my vacation in the library. When I was halfway through it, I wanted to rip the paper into the shreds. It cut me deeply like a serrated blade.

(in elven)

**A'maelamin brother,**

**Have you noticed how peaceful you are since we found you? I'm so glad we are civilians now, not the life you used to lead. Remember I always urged you not to war with the humans? **

**Our bond seems weaker now. I could not sense you when you were with your friends. I'm sorry. I still wonder why this is the case. I always will love and respect you my brother. I miss our mother so much. Do you miss her as much? You often had violent nightmares when she died.**

Of course I did. She had miscarried our third brother or sister. After that I never forgave the child. I flew into dark rages seeing happy complete families passing by us. Unwittingly, I became overprotective of Nuala my only sister and twin**. **

**I was scared that I would lose you brother. I need a balance or my worries would drive me mad. Please don't be angry. Our twin-relationship has been a double-edged sword. Now Abraham Sapien is my mate. You have to accept my decision. But he is most definitely not the cause of our weakened telepathy. Nuada, we can always meet each other. Forgive me if this letter upsets you. Words are easier written than spoken. I hope you'll support my decisions. **

I wanted to bash that fish up. I hate him! She says it's nothing to do with us? How can she choose him over me? He's not our kind. Upset is an understatement of what I was going through this moment. My heart ached with grief as well. Nuala didn't care. She did not need any permission. Did she not consider how I felt?

_Amin mela lle….. Why hurt me like this?_ I crumpled the sheet into a ball and paced.

"Nuada are you all right?" the girl asked.

"Yes. I wish to be alone," I replied shakily. Goddess are pain and separation always a part of me? But I can't take this anymore! I have been so patient.

I took out an elven history book. My eyes stung. I hated this weakness.

A click sound. The door swung open. "Hey come outside. You need to eat something."

I glared at the pages before me, not able to absorb anything. I must not cry.

"No."

She was still behind me. I kept my back to her, pretending to look for another volume.

"Knowing you both is good enough for me. You don't need to find more about our heritage, Nuada. It's best to leave things as they are."

"Your heritage is _very_ important. It gives meaning to our existence. Aren't you in the least bit enthusiastic about it?" I demanded, my voice rising. We were across the table and perhaps she was too far to notice my agony.

Then I added almost to myself. "I _have _to do something, in return. Stop bothering me."

_Her thoughts were- it's all right. You don't have to do anything. _

The halflings are so ignorant.

After what seemed like hours, my fury subsided. I felt resigned and sad.

When I went back to the BPRD, I didn't go and see Nuala. It was good enough to spend time in the little forest with the firegirl. She was simple and didn't probe into my private matters. Sometimes my wounds hurt tremendously but the next day they would subside. I put all my soul into training. It was therapeutic to flex my muscles and move with the swords and sabers. Salem told me not to overdo the training but if I didn't, I would find myself brooding and becoming depressed.

Elves don't get sick, but I felt cold especially during nightfall. Eventually, I had to cease physical training sessions when the headaches worsened. My sister would come and talk to me. I listened without any commitment. I could barely breathe. Had no stamina for extensive missions. Uriel and Salem spent more time in my room. I needed an oxygen mask sometimes.

I missed my mortal friends. Why didn't Laira write me back? She didn't reply my telepathic projections either.

For a period of time, I felt stable and they were short on agents. I went along.

When they split up for the wolves' case, an iron band suddenly surrounded my lungs. I could not call out, only fainted. An intense trembling overcame me, I tried to stop but I could not. Strong arms around me, I thought I saw the demon saying something. Liz cried out, bursting into flame. The heat could not help the chill in my bones.

Blackness.

* * *

I briefly woke up when my friend finally came. She'd pierced my telepathy. My throat burned. Water did not help much. I could barely stay awake, a heaviness smothering me with its blanket. Hot pain scorched my lungs.

Time passed. I asked if she was angry at me. I forced myself to look at her blue eyes, so beautiful. Somehow she lent me strength. _You didn't reply my letters. Are you angry?_

_I had difficulty embracing my gifts. Nuada, my hand hurt. But it's lousy excuse. I should have talked with you more. _

To me they were just words. I said, _Fey must honor promises. Twice I am in your debt._

_Get better quickly. Then you start talking about that, man. Rest. You won't be alone._

You have forgiven me. I let my anger possess me… Such a relief to rest.

* * *

**Laira**

Nuada's smile was beatific. He must be suffering like an asthmatic, wheezing like that. His lips were cracked and grey, his normally bright ambers had become pale yellow. I was glad he finally dropped off to sleep. Uriel came in looking grave. He pried Nuada's fingers loose, feeling his chest. Then other people came in with an oxygen mask.

He moaned, wanted to pull it off. Uriel spoke to him soothingly. I took his sweaty hand and told him not to struggle. '_I don't want. Tanya awra.' As Nuada cried out, I felt his agony._

"Rest, not for long. We are looking for the antidote." Uriel touched his hair to sooth him and a white light emitted from his hand. The elf went limp. His breath misted the mask.

Like a snake's anti venom, the herb or potion had to counteract the effects of poison. Nuada was usually very fit, but stress and exhaustion had taken its toll. Had something happened? We never found out. Then I heard Nuala say she had given him a letter.

Maybe that caused his mood to darken so much. The prince had tried to talk to me before he left. Silent, I hadn't gone to embrace him. I took out two more letters that I had opened late.

_Dear Lyra, _

_Your brother wrote to me. He says he enjoys being an archaeologist. My name means to acquire. My father named me after the Celtic god of war and healing. I don't know if I live up to this reputation. What do you think?_

_Are you still angry with me? Liz and you love metal music right? I cannot fathom that but it is fine. Your name has no translation, but the closest would be 'of higher ambitions' – Lirael. It sounds like a sorceress. The spelling is the same as the book you lent me. You are on a discovering journey. Mellonea is Elven for friendship._

_I wish I can talk to you again. But when you are busy, I am free. The missions keep me occupied. We have to cooperate. I am finding them easier as allies. Red is reckless and funny. When will you write me back? I want to see your letter. _

_Sincerely, Nuada_

He had sounded so eager and I had deeply hurt his feelings by not answering. I had seriously not got any calls. In the written form, Nuada's voice rung much warmer in sincerity than verbal speeh. Maybe it was upbringing and years of agony and separation that caused his stoicism and monotone? Then I could not fault his arrogance.

_Hi guys! _

_My friends found a rare breed of blue flowers in Bethmora. They stay in full bloom at night for a week. Would you come to view them with me? Thank you for your concern. I'm resting most of the time now. It's difficult to breathe sometimes. I will wait patiently for your reply, my friends. _

This final letter had been so brief and looked scribbled. He must have fallen seriously ill. Joe had slipped it between the bills. Had Nuada gone alone, and feel betrayed?

I prayed as I have never prayed before. It stopped me from weeping, my eyes stung anyway. Everytime I awoke hopeful, Nuada did not respond to my touch. I am not religious. The last time I went to church was to attend a funeral for a relative but I felt hollow. Who should I call upon?

He had many gods and goddesses. Were they playing with his life now?

_I beg you higher powers. Anyone who is listening, please don't take Nuada away. We need him. He doesn't tell us how much pain he is enduring. I will do anything to have him look at me and speak to me again. I don't care if he bosses me around. Please help him._

Nuala was guilty about what she'd mentioned in the last letter. But I could not hate her. We both cared for him.

The patient shivered, coughing. When we touched him, he seemed less pained. I tried to let him know he was not alone.

* * *

Abraham said he might have hit on a species of flower. It was supposedly endangered and found only in Bethmora. A violet Amaranth. Everyone would help to look. Manning said it was all right, missions could wait.

I had seen him come once to the ward and shook his head. "Was Nuada ok before he left that night?" I asked.

"He was. Liz and him are close, she didn't notice anything unusual. I am sorry. I hope the prince gets well."

I left the ward. Needed to take action. I couldn't just wait.

"Uriel, take care of him. I'm going to find the flower too." The handsome elf agreed, his smile less radiant now. Nuala sat down on a bench outside. Her cheeks were wet.

"I must have hurt him deeply. How can he ever forgive me, Laira?" she said.

"He will. He does forgive you."

Dozen types of flowers all violet in color. Which one? Abraham Sapien showed the elf twin all the pictures we snapped by a kind of projector.

Liz said, "Let's take them all. Maybe we can combine them as a brew."

"Hmm, I don't know." Abe considered this, scrolling through every specimen.

Hellboy Red yelled that he found something else. He looked funny jumping up and down with his long tail, trampling the grass. He picked up a spider lily. I smiled.

Nuala said, "They all look similar. We don't know if that will work Liz."

Abraham asked, "How is the prince?"

"Not much difference. He sleeps fitfully and does not respond to my calls."

My scar itched as I passed my hand over them all.

I said, "Abe, give them to me." Feeling each one did not yield any result, until one lit up the scar. The agents watched me in fascination. "This one," I said.

"Whoa you got serious magic!" Hellboy commented.

Abraham snapped his fingers. "Nuala we're coming back now." Liz placed the other flowers into plastic containers.

Hellboy lit up his cigar. "Well that's settled then. Let's make it fast! Then party."

Liz sighed. "Sorry he's never serious."

I followed them into the transport. "It's all right. I think Nuada will be fine. Was he happy?"

She nodded. Her voice took on a dreamlike quality, "We met every evening to talk. He is very nature-oriented. I was horrified when he fainted. Red got there first, shaking him. Nuada trembled so much. Even our coats didn't warm him! It was very scary."

I saw it clearly, how they talked to him and Red carrying him as he shivered. I thanked the demon.

He shrugged. "Ah no prob. Can't have him lie there, it'd not match the floor. Such will power!"

Abraham added, "He fought all the way. That's what caused his cold sweat. Uriel advised Nuada to rest. Moving around worsened the spreading. It isn't near his heart. So I am sure he will be fine." I prayed again fervently.

His sister came to meet us and took some of the Amaranth's nectar in a cup. The rest of it would be on drip. The elf warrior's hair was soaked by sweat. "Drink it, brother." She held up his head and placed the cup to his lips.

He coughed. I stroked his throat. Tiny swallows. "That's it!" Nuala said encouragingly. Most of the drink went down.

"We found the medicine." I pulled the blanket over him. After a while, Nuada stopped shivering. It had worked. Or at least started its healing property.

Some medical staff came in with an IV pole and fixed to his wrist. The patient lay deathly still, taking each tiny breath. Fine, I went to sleep lying on my arms near him.

I was nodding off. Movement of his fingers. The sick elf frowned. "Wake up. Will you please?" I whispered.

******

It was like magic when Nuada sighed, opening his eyes. Clear golden.

I laughed. _We've been worried. How inconsiderate of you._

Nuala got up from her chair and took his other hand_._

"How is the pain?"

He rasped. "Great…. How long?" He meant how long he'd been unconscious.

"Not sure, been real long." He turned his head. Said my name with a celtic pronounciation.

*The elven from this site: greyhaven url but it can't show properly here. msg me and i will tell u where to find it.


	17. Hellboy's help during illness

**Chapter 17 Hellboy- moments in illness**

**Bold, italics in elven**

**Music: Lyriel's days of Yore **

**

* * *

**

**Prince Nuada**

I awoke to a golden light. Have I died? My sister's face floated into view. No then I am still alive. "You've been sleeping for almost 6 days."

I smiled. It hurt less to swallow, respiring did not ache my lungs. My wounds had eased. "Not sure, been real long. I was so scared, Nuada," a familiar feminine voice to my right. I turned. She bathed in the light. Angel? The halfling, red hair gleaming, stepped forward.

I recalled her celtic name. "Lirael." Our fingers connected. She had much to tell me. In my exhausted mind, I only heard the relief and happiness in her tone that I was well and safe. I slept again.

"You look like shit. Don't friggin' faint on us again," a gruff voice spoke on my left side. Hellboy's red skinned body, with his oversized rock hand on my shoulder. I laughed, hurting my throat a bit. I must have collapsed, I remember the ground rushing up when everything went dark.

"Recall the story? You were shaking like some leaf and your eyes went small. Freaked us out. Gasping like an asthma case."

I gestured for water. Hellboy disappeared and returned with a glass of water. My room was darker. How long had I been out?

The coolness helped. I lay down. "Thanks. Didn't know you cared. Aren't I the enemy?"

Red blinked, pondering this. He made me dizzy moving around. His tail whipped behind and curled forward. I saw the red tip on my leg. "No. Awful I felt. You're an athlete and nonsmoker."

I patted his hand. "Sorry." With this contact, his mind opened. _An old man comforted a young Hellboy not to weep. Red hugged a dying rabbit in his arms._

'_Father, make it ok again. I love her.'_

'_No my son. Let her go. She is going to a nice place.' The rabbit took its last breath._

_Hellboy cried for a long time, cradling his dead pet._

"Oi reading my mind, fairyboy. Quit that!" He grimaced and shook his fist.

"It's understandable. Your father?"

His expression softened. "What did you see, prince?"

I told him. My voice was so feeble that he leaned close to listen. He had listened like that before I died in the chambers.

"Yea that sure hurt. My father was Prof Broom, the best guy in the world. I loved him. But I couldn't be there when he died. If only I could have told him I loved him one last time."

After a while, he said I reminded him of his sick bunny. Oh really? I must be a waif now.

"Don't call me Fairyboy. It's Nuada."

"Whatever. Hey Liz made you a small present. She's gonna come later." He picked up a bunch of violet flowers. It touched me so much I had to hold back the urge to weep. Red's yellow teeth bared in a smile.

****

Since I overexerted it would take much longer for me to become physically active again. It exhausted me just to stay upright for an hour to have food. My appetite came and went, when it returned it was dwarfish. Because my throat was sore, I whispered despite wanting to speak at normal volume.

Uriel dropped in often, sticking thermometers and various instruments in my ears, mouth and under my tongue. "Let me rest friend. Why stick in these things? It hurts like hell." I began coughing.

"Oh you should've thought of that before training to such a frenzy!" he chided.

Annoyance rose, but I was too weak to retort anything. He prodded my chest, listened to my breathing. "Is it clear?"

His blue eyes turned lighter in colour. "Yes thank Thoth. I want you to listen to me, Nuada! This time. Rest, plenty of fluids and whatever they give. By the way Red will be your helper."

The other elf clinked some things on a tray. He shone a light that blinded my eyes.

For what? He continued, " Don't forget you will need to relieve yourself and shower. You won't feel normal. It will be tiring to mend." He held out a bowl.

Humiliating. "Why Red?" I took the bowl and swallowed a sweet drink. Very nice and cooling. Ah! _**"Your idea of a joke, Uriel?"**_

"No I am perfectly serious now. Because I am certain you both need this time to forgive each other, Your Highness."

I cursed in all the gaelic dialects I knew-- _**Wethrinaer (deceitful one), Thaurer (abominable one).**_ Uriel pretended not to care.

"Hello Red! Our patient is very grumpy today. Don't bash him up." The demon waltzed in, folding his disproportionate arms. "You cussing me, fairyboy?"

I shook my head and pointed at Uriel. They laughed. The darn doctor, I will get him!

After having a watery porridge, I naturally needed to relieve myself. Red supported me.

"Why you? Don't you want to pound me with your fist? Here's your chance." I walked shakily to open the door. I closed my eyes to stop my head spinning. What an ordeal!

Sitting up was a pure struggle, spots danced in front of my eyes and the most terrible urge to collapse back on the bed again. Red's strong arm about my waist kept me upright.

"You are pathetic Nuada. But the helpers are under-staffed. Liz asked me to." I read the innuendo in his sarcasm. Reluctant and yet willing. Perhaps they didn't like me, so they all quit. Funny. I smirked.

"Where is Nuala?" She should come! It was embarrassing to have Hellboy see me like this.

"She'll come. But anyway, I'm a guy and more suited to help you do business."

True. A companionable silence. When I settled down in bed again, such a long time because I could not be fast, I took his normal hand. He didn't move away.

"Demon, do you resent me for what I have done?"

Red said gruffly, "Don't talk. You should sleep."

"I do not blame you. I was insane- I stabbed you in the heart."

Red chuckled, spreading the blanket over me. I watched him puzzled. "Quiet. I clearly remember that. Still, you make Liz happy when I piss her off. But I'm gonna fight you when you're up. Don't forget it, fairyboy."

_I am glad I failed to stab him._

I smiled and went to sleep.

It was not long before a little voice said _Oi Nuada. Ready for visitors, I'm Joe. _

"Hi." I said. I grasped his hand. He looked glad. Red was watching tv. I pointed at him.

Joe called Red.

"I need to go urgently." I fought the trembling in my legs.

"Again?" he grumbled, lumbering over. Joe watched me sympathetically. Then he chuckled. I glared.

Red got impatient and carried me in.

"Seriously put some weight in this weak body of yours. What _do _you eat?" the demon asked. The boy told him what I ate at their house. They made light of me. No respect for a prince. Talking about me as if I were invisible.

"Oh yea ice cream, he loves that."

The lunch came. I was only a little hungry. "Ok eat up. Then we'll give you ice cream. What flavour?"

I enthusiastically picked up the fork and spoon. Joe fluffed up the pillow. "Chocolate."

I finished almost all plus the dessert.

"Yo elf guy!" What kind of greeting was that? But I felt exhilarated when Laira hugged me. "You didn't… shower?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Nope, too tired. Red, I will need your help. Sorry." Hellboy grumbled that he would miss his tv show. I smiled faintly.

I had to take a bath with his support. I hated the pajamas, so I asked sister to bring me loose robes to wear. Standing was much exertion, so I did not like to wear pants, the robe was long enough to cover my private area. The mischevious children liked to peek despite my strong protests. "Hey, stop it. Nothing to see there," I complained trying to hide under the blankets.

Joe grinned. "Aw don't worry."

"You pervert. Come here, let me hit you." I put on my most furious glare. But they didn't care. I learnt to ignore their banter, even smile at their antics. Sister would even join in to bully me. They tease me that I should be more decent.

********

Dinner time. She wanted to feed me. My hands shook too much so I let her. Days spent like that, and I was getting used to banter. But occasionally I refused to finish the food, full and groggy. I had to swallow other herbs that reduced pain.

"Don't want to puke." I turned away.

"Won't. It's only 1 quarter!" He looked angry. But I couldn't.

I pointed out, "If I vomit, you will have extra to clean up."

"Just shove it all in. Give me the spoon." I felt horrified.

Laira put down the bowl and brought out grapes. "Want some, Nuada? Just one more."

They laughed. "Too full. After a while," I said. They did this trick everyday, tempting and bribing me with my favorite fruits. Sometimes the offer was delicious so I managed to finish the whole platter. I like red ones, especially the seedless. Jelly was something I enjoyed, a soft sweet dessert.

Hellboy was excused from most duties as missions were fewer. Manning visited once. He was sympathetic. Not a hollow human.

One day, Nuala came and apologized to me. Frankly I forgot why I had been furious.

Training with weapons had just been a schedule. "Oh the humans? I cannot train them."

I had plain forgotten about my duties.

She clucked. "Brother, don't even think about that! It can wait. Your health." She suffered no pain or weakness. Maybe better that our bond was not close now.

"How long will recovery take?" I dreaded the answer.

2 to 3 months! I lay down dismayed. My twin laughed. "Hey you will accept Abe now, won't you?"

I touched her cheek, did I? "I don't like him. But he helped me, so… I suppose yes. Congrats." I really loved her.

*******

The halflings did not fail to entertain. Reading to me was nice. The movies were welcome. I'd never seen so many movies at one go before. Shrek is my favorite. There are 3 parts. I saw it about 6 times. Funny and romantic too. The ogre and his girl went through much to be together. They chose to stay green instead of human. The meeting with Fiona's father and mother was hilarious. The pig flew into the air.

"Today I want to see it again." I suggested. Laira grinned and slipped it into the player.

"Haha they gain a new fan! Going to have more stories about Puss too, I heard."

"I cannot wait. I like the cat too." She combed my hair strands.

Red nodded. His tail tickled my ear. I laughed. Never thought we could sit together and be at peace. "Stop it. Please." I wiped tears from my eyes. The girls found this comical.

A month was almost finished and the beginning of a new one. Red was still around to assist me. I could feed myself and stand for a little while. So I suggested he could leave me alone today. He must be bored.

"Can't wait for you to be agile again, elf warrior. Can you manage today?"

My sister and friend were anxious. They didn't want me to fall. I wanted to try. Since I had eaten 2 meals everyday, my energy should have returned. Leaning on the demon at first, I tottered to the other end of the room. The chair was a relief. I wiped off sweat from my brow.

They congratulated me. "I'm like a baby with first steps. Thank you."

Red bounded out. "Freedom! At last!"

I shook my head. What, I didn't force him to come here! If only I could run like him… Nuala said she'd get me a fresh shirt.

"When can I go back to my room?" I could see the little forest from here.

"Wait for Uriel to come first."

"Ok. It's fine, you may go." I smiled. Laira came to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I prayed for you, Nuada. You really pulled through. I said I'd always be your best friend if they don't let you die." She laid her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. My heart was full.

"I won't die. Don't be afraid," I answered softly. "It'll take more than that to defeat me."

She pulled away, blue eyes deepening. "You're the limit! Come, let's get you back in bed now."

Stronger today, I did not feel sleepy. Thankfully I did not have to drink those stupid bitter soups anymore. Laira took out something from a paper bag. Delicious smell. "Want to try one? I baked some yesterday. This is an almond cookie."

"All right. It's nice. You don't want to go outside? I will be fine alone today."

"Nope, the last time I left, such a big thing happened. I won't be bored. Besides, want to check out cute elves."

"I am cute." Mildly affronted. She must mean the other elves. I heard some people discussing about them. From the Elmright's clan, they wanted to have an alliance with the humans. "You think they are more appealing than me?"

She mused. _Ooh, someone's jealous. How could they, not royalty. ._

_Ha, I don't have to be jealous. You stand a better chance going outside if you want to catch a glimpse. Don't think anyone new will come here. _

Now I could move around on my own, much relief! The cold still affected me- I had to wear a thick jacket when I left the ward. I could manage short distances.

Subjected to the red demon's 'I can't hear you from over there' when I thanked him. Imagine three to five times of repeating myself! All my patience evaporated at his smugness.

"You're welcome, Fairyboy." He grinned, strapping on his gun.

"Stop that. I am still a prince."

"Not mine."

I sat down to watch them preparing. Liz patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey! You're ok. But you ought to go and lie down now."

"Yes, thank you. Look forward to another conversation." I said.

I wanted to try something. "Hellboy do you really forgive me? I did not hear your answer."

She glared up at him. "Hello! I'm confiscating those cigars of yours."

So cute this blackmail. They had bribed him, on top of paying extra.

"Yea yea. I did say it. Maybe you did not hear me." He waited till she went out of sight and growled.

I looked innocently back at him. "What? I'm just making sure."

******

Next day I asked Liz to go to the forest with me. I missed our conversations. "Did they give you the green light to leave?"

"Not exactly. But I can manage. I've eaten a meal."

She looked at me critically. "Provided I ask the doctor's permission first."

_No no, he won't hear of it._ I shook my head.

"Ok I will hold your arm. If you start breathing hard, I'm gonna stop and send you back, prince."

"As you wish." Liz supported me. We walked at an even pace. I felt really blissful outdoors. Birds twittered. The sun brought a nice glitter to the lush foliage. When I had been absent, one bush had evidently bloomed.

"It's nice. What species?"

"Rhododendron." I sat down beside it. Liz joined me. Previously we had only watched the stars and the sunset. Now I felt more like sharing my knowledge of the plants and wildlife. "Are you familiar with this birdcall?"

It was therapeutic. Liz was impressed and learnt many things. When we were about to leave, she suddenly confided that her loneliness had been part of her for such a long time. Many things emerged- her times in the asylum, afraid to hurt people, Professor Broom. She cried for some time. I listened, the only thing I could do.

"I'm sure they don't blame you. It's all right."

"Prince, thank you." Her nose and eyes were red, but she smiled.

"Call me Nuada."

"Ok. Look did I embarrass you? Sorry."

My own grief welled up. "I also sinned. I killed _alateir _with my own hands. Do you think he can see me now?"

Liz seemed surprised, a frown on her fair face. I did not want to weep. Her face blurred.

She clasped my hand.

"Forgive yourself, Nuada. You don't have to feel alone."

We walked in silence back to my room. Liz asked if I had told the children yet. Not yet. How, what would they think of me?

I still felt feeble and was forbidden to use my weapons. I looked longingly at the scimitars and sabers in their pristine positions. If I could exercise it would take my mind off the grief. I had opened a chasm that could not seal. At least the nightmares had ceased. Our parents visited me sometimes, in my dreams, but I felt too ashamed to speak to them.

Nuala asked to come in. We opened our minds to our mutual connection. I shared the pain with her.

_Do you forgive me, dear sister? I have sinned much._

_I am happy for you. Yes I never hated you. Where is the forest? I haven't been there yet._

_I will show you. Where is Abraham?_

She pressed her forehead to mine. Planted a kiss._ I decided to spend more time with you, brother. I'm sorry too for neglecting you. I won't again. We should meet more._

_What? Nothing else will happen, I cannot go anywhere outside. 3 months! _I knocked my forehead. I led the way to the exit which was a few minutes from my quarters. A guard greeted us.

"_**Behold sanctuary!" **_

Nuala laughed and took my hand. _**"It is indeed beautiful! I see a little fairy. We used to play with them."**_

"_**Yes, I remember our carefree times."**_ A tickling sensation in my mind.

_Nuada! Where are you? Run away?__The halfling said in amusement._

_No, I am in the forest._

_What? Where is that?_

_Don't move. Where are you now? We will meet you. _

"Come sister. My little halfling is here. Do you think she will be angry with me?"

My sister shook her head. "If anything, she won't. She thinks the world of you. Do not hold this burden alone."

Laira was eating something. Her hair was longer this time and she stopped within inches of hugging me. "So strong already eh?"

"Not really. Hurry, I don't want my friends to see me."

I pushed open the heavy door. Sunlight and trees. In the forest, all was serene and calm. Holding all our secrets. Nuala and her spoke about carefree things. I wished I hadn't killed my father.

"I want to tell you something. I leave you free to judge me." I began. I met her open blue gaze.

"Ok."

The grave sin of regicide out in the open, my heart was on trial. Laira did not reply.

"You always come here? Quite a cool place."

"Yes, Liz showed it to me. We came here before I fell ill."

The half-elf lay down on the grass. Nuala touched my shoulder. _Brother, I have a premonition everything will be all right. _"Laira what do you think? Nuada is anxious to know your answer."

I nodded. _Do not hate me. I hope you will not, because our friendship is so important._

"I felt stunned. Like, how could you do such a thing?" she said neutrally.

"Yes?" My hands were clammy.

"But it is already over. You feel pain and remorse. It will be wrong to judge and condemn you, Silverlance." I smiled and this time I pulled her close to my embrace.

"Thank you. It consoles me."

"So, want to try some more? I made more cookies. It's a bit burnt." She scooted away and opened a container. Nuala had a broad smile. We tasted.

My sister wanted more. I could get addicted to these human food. She talked more about her failed attempts. I did not think they were too bad.

_Hey Nuada stop brooding. It's bad for health. Are you tired?_

_A little. _"Let's stay for a while longer please." I stopped to push aside some leaves. A marking on the tree bark. Pressing my hand to it I could hear its voice. "Can you try?"

They could not hear anything. Laira declared, "Ok, let's return to base now. Come back tomorrow. I'm telling Uriel how bad you are."

"Don't you dare!" I scowled. "He's making me a prisoner. I don't like staying indoors for so long."

Nuala laughed at this. "Guys, don't fight anymore. She is right, we should put you in a wheelchair."

"What? Girls ganging up on me. " I took both their hands. "I'm no cripple."


	18. Heartsong

**Chapter 18 Heartsong**

_The Climb**- **Miley Cyrus_**  
**

**Laira**

How could the prince have murdered his father? Nuada was very worried that I would not accept him after this confession. Inside, he was prepared for me to walk away from him. Had I not prayed for his recovery?

So I decided not to judge him. "To condemn you would be wrong, Silverlance. You've already felt remorseful." The elf reacted by embracing me. I was taken aback! He trembled with warring emotions of agitation, sadness and relief. His golden hair tips tickled my face. I loved this of course, such close proximity with a handsome guy!

"Thank you." His smile tugged my heartstrings.

While Nuada led the way in front, I asked Nuala why and how he had commited regicide. He must have been possessed. _She said, I am proud that you don't hurt his feelings. This morning my brother asked for forgiveness. It surprised me, I didn't expect such a reaction. He is not an apologizing kind… Father died to protect the truce between our races. Brother did not approve of the truce, and as you know he had gone on exile. He returned to claim back the rest of the crownpiece. Father wouldn't give it up. I was scared when he stole a sword from the guards and killed every single one of them! I had tried to plead with him not to. Then when he stabbed Father, I knew all was lost so I fled with the final piece._

_I see… _I stopped speaking to her internally, since Nuada had turned around to call us. He smiled. " Girls hurry up! Give me your hand." He helped us across a broken rock. I bumped into him.

_I will always be your best friend_, I thought. I decided that it would be best to come to terms with the horrors in my own time. Meanwhile, this Nuada is different. He wanted forgiveness. I had trailed behind. The twins lapsed into 'foreign movie time' meaning gaelic language. It is my personal term for the non subtitled version. I understand that they connect better with their dialect, but it will be nice for someone to translate. Once a few elves and fairies visited the prince, I hadn't understood anything. Ack!

The clearing came into view.

" Brother, you need to rest. Let's sit down for awhile."

He seemed to be leaning heavily on her. His lips had turned paler. "Thanks." He drank from the bottle Nuala held out. Nuada caught his breath.

No wonder Uriel had forbidden him to leave his room. The prince's strength had not completely regenerated yet. But no use nagging him, though I cared plenty!

So I pretended to be angry. "I felt leftout when you spoke in your own language. You acting in a foreign movie? Can I please know what is going on?"

Nuala was new to this joke. She apologized with a wide innocent beam. Her twin smiled, taking my right hand tenderly. His golden eyes glittered. "Haha, indeed. We shall speak English afterwards. I was just discussing when we could meet again. Abraham won't always be around. What else, did I miss anything?"

Nuala nodded. "About there. Thank you for your care, my twin's been uncooperative."

"I was very good," he objected, in good nature. " Don't want any doctor to see me. Come

on!" He almost broke into a run.

****

_I cross my heart, pledge to you_

_All my love to have and to hold_

_From this moment on, just as long as the stars shine above_

_I will be true, I promise you, I cross my heart _

_(Cross my heart) _

This song suddenly surfaced in my mind. I hummed it to myself.

****

When we reached his ward, Nuada changed into fresh pajamas and fell asleep once he touched the pillows. He didn't even awaken when his sister dropped the Silmarillion. She grinned, flipping it. "Oh, I don't know brother has taken to reading. He never liked to."

"Really? He asked for books, so sometimes I bring a few to lend. I gave him this, don't want to keep. You guys like such lyrical proses."

"Oh yes, Laira." She looked radiant and sweet in blue. The patterns of butterflies ran over the fabric. She read out a few paragraphs softly. Nuada didn't stir. She sat down, kissing his cheek.

"May I ask you something? Do you have a partner?" She glanced up at me.

"Er, no. Haha you mean him and me? _Far _from possible. He avoids romantic issues with a vengeance." The girl elf smiled and returned to reading the book.

I felt drowsy. After a bit, I laid my head on his stomach and listened to his heartbeat. Rise and fall.

_You don't mind at all? About my sins. They are so grave. He thought._

_I can't believe you're still brooding. No, I don't! Argh, Sleep. _

His fingers ran through my tresses gently. "You are going to be fine. Yay."

Then he shifted.

" Oi!" I sulked.

"Sorry. I'm hungry now. Feel like a snack from the troll market."

Nuala said she would buy what he craved. "Now? I do not mind, it's good you've regained some hunger."

Nuada smiled endearingly. "Never mind, next time sister. I want cornflakes with fruits."

The meal was polished off in a flash. We were really pleased. This meant almost full recovery, even if he got tired doing physical activity. They held hands for a moment, engrossed in it. Softly, Nuada said, "I understand the prophecy now. You have unconditional kindness… that is how mortals will help me, help us. Even if I do not deserve it."

I wanted to reply but at that moment, Uriel clapped. He had let himself in. "Wow the prince speaks the truth at last!" We laughed.

"Don't you dare side him."

"I think he is right." I added.

"Why didn't you knock asshole?"

"I am your doctor, entitled to come in anytime. Let's see how you're doing, my Lord." Nuada relaxed as he pressed his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I waited if he would find out the prince went out without permission, but no.

'_Don't rat on me Halfling! I don't like being imprisoned.' He reminded me. _

_No guarantee. Hehe. _

Nuada gazed at his elf companion. "Can I go now? Is it all clear?"

"Well seems fine, but I will have a human specialist to check your blood. He can make certain. Can go back to your room now. No training."

"Crap more needles. So boring, but I have no choice." He got up from the bed, very active now. Nuala and I gathered up his stuff and followed.

It occurred to me that Nuada had not heard Uriel coming in.

"Oh I am going deaf." We burst into mirth.

On the way to his original chamber, the prince threatened to hit Uriel.

"How do you like Fairyboy? I think of fairies dancing about."

"Do you ask for death? Don't presume I won't hit you." Nuada made a fist and punched his arm. The extroverted elf laughed merrily. How lovely their hair glossed.

"Relax! It is all right to joke every now and then. I made a fake crown for you. Let's see how good it looks."

Nuada growled. They stopped when a human man in a lab coat greeted. I pricked up my ears. "Yes, this is the prince. Can you help him draw blood samples?"

The door opened when the prince slid his card through the machine outside. "Please enter ladies."

Nuala touched his hand and whispered. He nodded solemnly. She added,"See you later. I'm going to collect something."

I waved to the princess. She left.

* * *

Nuada said, "Thank you Halfling."

He cleared a few books to make way for the Silmarillion, new stationery and papers. I spun on the chair merrily. He looked amused, golden eyes glittering.

"Tell the man to wait. I need to bathe now."

"Sure, friend. Can I play some music?"

"What kind?"

"Romantic songs."

"Go ahead. As long as it's not noisy." He closed the door. Water ran.

I thought over what his twin had revealed to me. She hoped a woman can take care of her brother in her absence. I'm a child to him, Nuada definitely fancied mature girls. Those Elmright elves were single and pretty young. Blue eyes, short blond hair, snazzy dressers. When would they come again?

After the refreshing bath, the elf came to lie down and was soothed into his dreams. Romantic songs can do that! I don't always hear them, haha, but today is a good atmosphere. Then the doctor came in. His tag said Dr Hardy.

I patted his shoulder. "Wake up. He's here."

_It will hurt like hell! _

He was not convinced by the man's friendly demeanor.

"Your highness, please roll up your sleeve. Which arm can I do on?"

Nuada held out his left arm. The doctor looked for a vein to poke in. Needles and vials on the table. "Is there another way to do this?"

"I am afraid not. It will be fine. Relax, look elsewhere."

Nuada sighed and looked at me. Dr Hardy swabbed alcohol on the elf's arm.

I asked, "Nuada think of what you want to eat later. Do you want jelly?"

He tilted his head. "Yes, orange flavour. I've not tried that yet. Want to eat together?"

I smiled. "Sounds cool. I want to have the same!"

Collected 2 tubes of honey fluid. More to go. The prince paid no attention to the pain. "Do you think it's a phoenix?" I delved into a lengthy and tedious discussion about the rarely seen bird and the quetzal.

Nuada winced as the vial was changed to another tube. I felt for him, for I hate needles too. But he was thinking of a reply.

"Ok done. Press hard. See it wasn't so bad was it?" he said in a bubbly voice.

The elf relaxed and leaned back. "Agreed. In my home, I never needed such things. When will the result be known?"

"One week."

"Thank you." It surprised me how polite he behaved to a race he abhorred.

Dr Hardy smiled packing up his things. "Enjoy your lunch. Paste the plaster for him. Glad to see you're recovering."

Nuada watched him leave. "It sounds like a phoenix, Halfling. But they are extinct… you saw a real one? Did you get a picture?"

"Yes! I saw one outside this morning." I couldn't help adding.

His face was stern, then he grinned and held my hand. I laughed. "You liar! I'd have seen it too. To distract me with a lie. The stories are very much alive."

"Yep, I just looked through a phoenix book. The latest relative is a quetzal. A green bird from the Amazon. It's got a pretty long tail. Anyway it helps to talk about other things. Then you didn't notice the pain right? You should thank me." I danced out of reach.

The prince shook his head. He went to the window. After a moment he mused, "I hate needles. He should just cut me and let the blood flow out."

"Yuck. I'm gonna puke! Needles just enter the vein and draw enough for a sample. What you suggested is worse. And you'll collapse."

Nuada insisted he preferred that. "My master carved my ritual scar with a thin knife. I don't mean a huge blade."

"You a strong warrior afraid of tiny needles?" I concluded. It was comical. _It's ok, I'm scared too. Your hand felt chilly._

"I am not afraid. Dislike and fear are two different areas.. Damn why am I rationalizing to you?" he scoffed.

Pressing a button made a woman come running in. The patient selected what to eat. "Two meals please. Thank you."

In a few minutes, food arrived! Good news to my stomach. "Itadimas! Can you pronounce it?"

"Meaning?" he said the word slowly.

"Japanese for tuck in."

"I see." He picked up the utensils and brushed off the gravy. Potato wedges, greens, chicken grilled. One small bowl of soup. The skin was removed! What I only realized when I bit in.

"What is it? You look funny."

I chewed. "No fat. Tastes plain."

"It's unhealthy. I always ask for it to be gone."

"Aw!"

The elf smiled. I generously watered everything in soup. Nice! Gravy made up for it. You know what Silverlance's finicky pet peeve is? A royalty characteristic-- He would not touch the gravy or soup first during the meal. Soup was usually consumed separately.

When he was bedridden and Red fed him, the prince adamantly refused to eat the soaked food. Red interpreted his plea as a whine-

'Perfectly tasty! Meat in ketchup. You don't want it?' Ended up that portion was gulped by the demon.

His highness sulked. 'So disgusting.' Because he was coughing, the harder crispy foods would trigger worse fits. That's why the food needed softening. Don't know how we managed.

Nuada gazed at me curiously. He was sipping the soup now.

_Hmm laughing at my eating habits?_

_Yea you're real fussy. Meal equals war.. what's wrong with wet soggy food? You had a bad throat._

_Horrible. I don't like anything on the food. This is delicious though. _He licked his lips.

"Then spicy? Chilli sauce." I asked.

"Nope definitely not. You need that?"

"Yes, a little sweet or salty. Incredible that you can take it plain. Sometimes Joe makes curries. All's good to me."

He nodded and scooped some gravy on my plate.

"It's because you eat very plainly in your culture?"

"Everything is natural and mostly raw. Some of my elven companions like sweet sauce. It is my personal habit." He paused to taste the jelly. Delighted smile.

"Forgive me if I gave trouble to you that time."

I smiled. He sounded sincere enough. Nuada was very quiet. He read, whispering some words. He strolled close to the window. Then he glanced at me observing him. "You are bored. I'm content like this today."

"Waiting for some entertainment."

"Who? My friends? They will be here soon."

"No you. I'm expecting some performance."

Flat amber stare. He came to me and tapped the book on my head. "I do not act. And I am supposed to abstain from exertions."

"Yea I completely forgot." I lied, scratching my head. Nuada snorted. His figure was still taut and finesse though much weight had been lost. The veins snaked up his upper arm.

I could see the bones protruding through his thin shirt.

"Never mind then. How about this…" I explained what I wanted to do. I got some paper from his desk and made comparison charts. Divided into twin 1 and twin 2.

"What are your key differences? I plan to compile what I've found into a paper. Don't worry no naming. All kept confidential."

The elf smiled and took a seat. "I will try my best. What do you wish to know?"

For habits he listed randomly. "She tends to daydream. While I rush into things immediately. Other than appearance, we don't share many things in common. My hobby leans to weapon collection, while Nuala loves the arts and books. I cannot tolerate longwinded poetry."

"Oh you left something out. Temper." He pinched my ear. Ow!

* * *

**Nuada**

"Sorry sorry! That hurt." The Halfling sniffed, rubbing her ear.

"None taken. But you're too much. Do you really have to include that?" I said lightly. Having a browse, the other twins were similar twins, identical. Alastair and Rennie, names changed.

"Are they human?"

The halfling's quizzical look. I smiled. "Yep before you guys and Liz, I've not met any non humans."

I thought what else to add. "Actually my sister does have a temper. She will shout if she's anguished. But no one knows outside our family. Namely at me."

She laughed. "I cannot imagine her shouting! Why?"

"Of course not, Nuala is always polite to the public. I will express my anger more openly while she does not. She always restrains herself. One example was the issue of the Golden army. Do not tell anybody. (she said ok)

"All right. My sister refused to come out from her room when I called for the construction of the golden army. Some hundred years ago. Nobody could make her eat. I went in one day and commanded her to eat. 'you will eat or I will make you' something like that. Nuala railed at me, with fantastic English and gaelic.. a lot of things. I clearly felt every turmoil and pain. Made me confused. Usually she will bottle up her emotions, more saddened than furious. Superior language."

Laira agreed. "I have this tendency too. Interesting."

I sighed. "I should've reconsidered. Now I understand why they stopped me… Halflings like you would've perished if the Army had awakened. I did not know of the humans and elves mating." She fondled my hairtips.

"It's ok, Nuada. You have changed now. I have faith. Lighter topics, handwriting? I haven't seen Nuala's before."

"Quite similar." We can write with both hands. For Nuala if she is careful, it is less messy than mine.

"When the tutor wanted to punish me for not doing homework, my sister covered up and wrote on my book. I sneaked off to play and always claimed I finished already. She did not notice!" Comical to remember that.

"What did you do?"

"Playing games with the guys. It was more fun than sitting indoors, unless the weather was real bad."

"What games? Tell me!"

I rubbed my chin. "Like soccer, ours is much rougher. You often get scraped. Then we race horses, kelpies, go looking for small fairies."

"Haha, so cute. But it's so evil of you to bully her. She has to help you."

"Why not? We are brother and sister," I replied smugly. I felt her indignance of girls having to labour on my behalf and chuckled. I talked more on our schooling. Didn't know how I got educated. "The governess, yes that word. Taught us English and literature. I hate those subjects. History and practical things, going outside attracted me more. I fell asleep during her boring talks. If I failed to sneak out, sleeping was next best. How carefree I had been. Mother was alive then. She never restricted me. Father was very strict. He always caned me if I disobeyed. But I don't resent them."

Laira listened attentively. "It's a miracle you can speak coherently now. Guys prefer tinkling with stuff than languages. My bro too. Oh how can you a royalty be so naughty?"

Shrek's answer- "One of a kind prince." We laughed together. "Those elves aren't like me."

"Hmm, I still want to check them out."

I did not feel hurt, males do not care of such things. But offended yes. She came to visit _me._ "You can't. You said you are going to write this, stay focused."

"Fokussed." corrected Hellboy. I had unwittingly allowed him in, since I heard the familiar footsteps, but didn't notice. I faced him. He smiled.

"Hey, bored in da room, elfboy?"

"What elfboy? I'm not a boy. Fairyboy?" I retorted. Still this tickled me. My mood was extra light today.

"Fokus is the gasbag's talk, Laira."

She smiled and smacked palms with him. "Nice imitation. Fairy slash elfboy."

I smiled. Hellboy showed me a beer can. "Drink up."

I shook my head. "No my body is a temple. I don't want to lie down for another few months."

He grunted. "Man! Just drink! You're an amusement park, Nuada. A little one won't hurt ya."

"No." I pushed the can away. "Next time. Why are you here?" I glanced outside. Nobody.

"To check how ya doing. Join us for guys' night, where we get happy and dream."

Stupid dumb pastime. However he sounded polite for once. We'd become neutral now. "Ok." The demon had been quite patient with my whims.

"This evening's open. Will you mind the humans?" He ticked off a few I knew on his huge fingers.

"Sounds fine." Red chuckled and gulped some more.

The girl insisted on going to see the other darn elves! "No don't go! Sit down."

"Not now, later. Sheez, if I kept it a secret, you wouldn't whine."

"I do not whine. What else, we like the same food. Plain too," I added, touching her shoulder. She scribbled it down.

The demon laughed dryly. "Kids will be curious prince. Need to open options for future boyfriends." This opinion pissed me off. I gritted my teeth. What was so wonderful about them? They were decorative range attackers. Cowards.

"Yes you're so right, Red! I am going whether you like it or not."

Seriously I think girls need to stay focused! They never get anything done.

*A review would be wonderful! Took quite long to make things interesting, dealing more with Nuada's relationship. feeling obliged is never easy, will he see Laira romantically? read on


	19. Flame of life

**Chapter 19 Jealousy and the flame of life**

_Rob Thomas Lonely no more_**  
**

**Nuada**

She switched to telepathy at a raised volume.

_Are you jealous? Not a problem for me to find them just to chat. Why this fuss?_

_No I'm not. They are busy. Don't bother them. And strangers. – I replied._

_Who cares? Certainly not you. I'm here in the Bureau. It's so safe._

_No you cannot. Unless I come too. _I did care. I felt responsible for her safety.

_They'll run away. You're so scary! _

I wanted to catch her hand but she evaded. The door remained shut. "Hello I need to go outside now. Please open up!"

I implored Hellboy to stop her. He just looked on in amusement. "Let her go, man. She can take care of herself." Laira glared at me.

"Come back soon. Be careful." I touched the keypad. She saw Nuala outside and talked to her.

I lay down on my bed. _How can she assume that I don't care? Nuala said I am too possessive._ _But this doesn't count. It is a duty of a warrior to protect the weak and the children. _

"Where are the elves?" I asked tiredly. I sat up.

Red shrugged, whipping his tail. "Dunno. Lie down, you can't go anywhere. I'll be here. Liz is mad at me again.."

I sulked. But a good story was here. "Why?"

"I just lost her belongings! And spoiled her bed to get a cat down. What does she do, boom! How many times our room gets fried? Must she react so strong, Nuada?" he heatedly justified with strong gestures.

The scenario was comical. I smiled a little. Then I straightened my face and said, "No she did not have to. But you could try to find the things back. Liz does not bear grudges for long."

"Can't! I tried hunting for them, her toothbrush, dvd, even a lousy handbag. I really blew it big time. You understand her more, with the telepathic link stuff."

Hence drinking the alcohol. "No I only sense what she feels when she is near me. Usually an excitement looking forward to your company."

"Swear that's real, fairyboy?"

I nodded. "Fey promise. I won't lie to you."

He looked contemplative, exercising his big fist. "But what do I do to get out of this one? Besides finding her stuff back."

"Flowers, gifts. Don't you pamper your girlfriend with those? It's an age-old tradition." Nuala and I were reconciled, but I had a new problem on my hands. Didn't have stamina for girls. Elizabeth was a simpler woman.

Hellboy grinned. His tail tickled my arm. "Thanks Nuada. Want me to help? You look troubled."

"Keep an eye on the child. I'm supposed to make sure she's safe when we're outside."

"Sure thing. The guys' night thing still on. If you want."

I smiled. "Thank you. I will. How's the case? Did you solve it?"

"That one. Led to other things too, more attacks on governments. Ghosts even. But don't worry your blond head about it."

"I'm sorry, if I didn't collapse, you'd have settled it. Give me your hand." He was surprised but I managed to rest my fingertips on his skin. Manning had reprimanded them for not making sure I felt all right. Especially the demon. "Why didn't you tell me? I will explain to Manning it was not your fault."

He snorted. "Ah ancient history already. Never mind. You should not worry."

I frowned. "This is not right. Here I will write a note, you give it to him."

When it was done, I fell asleep.

The next time I awoke, the outside was dark.

I called Nuala.

"Hello brother. What's up?"

"Is Laira with you? She didn't come back."

"Yes right here. She is much happier now. We had a long chat about movies."

That was a relief. "Ask her to come to the phone."

"Nuada, are you going to scold me again?" she began.

"Of course not. I was worried. I can't leave my room yet."

A pause. "I know. I can take care of myself, I'm a teenager now. Have you eaten?"

"No. I slept past dinner."

She grunted and spoke firmly, "See, you're not taking care of yourself. I'll go ask them to bring food for you."

I smiled. "That'd be nice. Can you come and talk to me again?"

Meanwhile, I looked through what she'd recorded and wrote a few more things. It had been such a promising discussion. A similarity between Nuala and I was animals, we adored them. Example: easy taming of wild antelope and equines. It was very easy for me to speak to a wild animal to calm it. They were my only friends sometimes. All the points I had in mind written in a neat script. _"You left out temper."_ True, I had a foul temper. Johann Krauss pointed that out as a similarity between the demon and I. Luckily it had been a private session.

Outside, someone stopped. "Dinner is here, Your Highness." I had found the remote for the door console and pressed. I thanked the person. It was a light meal rice and fish. She came in after a while, skipping along.

"Oh I wrote a few more things. Is it nice?" I said. She read the paper.

"Cool. Why were you so agitated?"

I held out my palm. Then I conveyed how I felt about this_. You are my saviour, I can't let anything happen to you. And elves have many temperaments, not all of them are friendly. Although the BPRD is safe, some get through undetected. I need to repay you properly. _

"I see. I was with Abraham and your sister, they took care of me, Nuada. Oh, I'm not a saviour, that's like so huge."

"It is true, Halfling. I owe you twice. Picture this, prince wants to care for you. No expiry date."

She smiled and picked up the spoon. "Ok eat up. You're funny elf."

Soon I finished the food, but felt too full to eat the pudding. Laira ate it instead. "Don't see Joe. He's busy?"

"Yep. He'll come tomorrow. When can you leave officially?"

I sighed. "Until the bloodtest result is out. But still cannot do too much. I will feel bored."

******

Hellboy came the next morning, saying Manning accepted my explanation. "He said sorry to me. Haha! But Liz is still angry."

I asked, "Did you do what I suggested?"

"Yea but her face was angry. Could ya talk to her for me? When she comes."

"Well if she does pass by I'll do my best. What do you want me to say?"

"Er, ask her what she wants from me. Coz when women are mad I can't ask directly." Sounded feasible.

I got my chance when Uriel pronounced that I could walk around. "I feel totally fine." I did not tell him that I would school my brain into thinking I could handle physical activity more than I felt able.

The wily elf shook his head. "These things are hard to tell. Good news is your blood is free of poison. But there may be a relapse, so don't exert yourself too hard yet, Nuada. We will make more of the Amaranth for you to take."

"How long will my energy take to return?" I sat still as he stuck a battery thing in my ear and it whined loudly. Retrieving that, Uriel smiled.

"No fever. Full recovery is 5-6 months. If you want to train, build it up gradually. First not longer than half an hour. Or we will see each other again in the ICU."

I made a face. Yuck. He had such audacity to laugh at me. But half an hour was better than no exercise at all. "Can I start now?"

I twirled a scimitar with my right hand, then my left. Soon the effort wore me out. But I had not lost my reflexes!

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

Nuada Silverlance was fine, eating ice-cream when I dropped by. On and off, I had peeked in to see how he was doing. But felt hesitant to talk. His preternatural appearance took my breath away. This time he glanced up at the door sliding open.

"Come in Liz."

I wanted to touch him. His ambers glittered. Lips lifted in a small smile but warm and genuine. "Chocolate cream your favorite? Got your appetite back. I'm glad."

"I like it to a fault. Thank you," he spoke carefully. "Are you still angry with the demon? He is sorry."

Oh Red had come to discuss our personal fight with him? Shit. I laughed in embarrassment. Nuada cocked his head as if listening to me. I replied, "Yea I am. I keep giving and giving, and it's too much, Nuada. I'm tired."

The elf nodded. I had no doubt he read my thoughts. Did they probe us freely for info? The silence was nice.

"So is anyone in my place? I cannot go on a mission yet."

"Yea some half wit. Hope it won't be a babysitter. From the Bureau in Europe, Romania. Part-siren. "

He assessed this, tinkling the spoon on the bowl. "Perhaps she has more experience with ghosts. They are more tricky to deal with. What about Johann?"

I groaned. "He loves the idea of a professional."

"Definitely his type." He laughed. Some of his fine hair covered his face. So handsome. My fingers were close to his arm. "You may hug me."

I put my arms about the lithe elf, felt some of his bones protruding from his back and ribs. His breath was light. Heartbeat stable. The fiery essence in me felt life throbbing in all creatures. The tinman had suggested I try to control my power by understanding this fact of life.

"Liz I need to clear my desk now."

"Oh sorry." Nuala told me her brother was uncomfortable with prolonged hugs. But I had been attuned to his heartbeat. That was progress. Nuada gathered some papers in foreign language and slid them into a new folder. "What are those?"

"Tracing family history. You are curious woman." Was he mad at me? I could not tell from his monotone.

Then he said, "Hellboy is a good demon. You did not choose wrongly, Elizabeth. You chose him over the world did you not?"

How had Nuada realized that? Such intuition! He smiled.

I said, "Only Red and me were inside that place… how did you?"

"When you hugged me I saw the Angel of Death presenting the choice to you."

"Yes. I was scared I'd lose him. Thank you. I will speak to him."

But also beat him up for telling our domestic quarrel to the elf! Fancy bothering him about trivial matters. "If he disturbed you I apologize first."

"No it was fine. We are friends. I'd not have imagined it then."

"Nuada, look forward to having you on missions again. Really! I take long to adapt to new people." I smiled.

He looked puzzled. Truth be told, I missed his fancy moves. The siren naturally would be trouble to me. Just a premonition.

* * *

In the night, the elf prince waited for me at the lobby. He wore a meridian green robe, something like the black and crimson robe he had before. Wow! He looked smart. Today I wouldn't go alone to the forest!

"Nuada, I thought you didn't want me to talk too much."

"Still take that to heart? No I want to show you some things. Come."

"Are you fully clear? Does it hurt?"

He answered with a frown, "Yes I am fine. But can't run or train hard. Uriel and doctors' nagging."

I laughed at the solemn speech of the elf.

The elf knelt at one of the trees, resting his hand on the buttress. "This is an elven species of fruit tree. A seed had taken root here."

"How do you know?" I came close and touched too. Felt nothing.

He said in amusement, "I feel its voice. All lifeforms have an inner telepathy which is accessible to elves. You cannot. Liz, you mentioned that walking with nature is a hobby. Alone?"

Solitude had always been my constant companion. I had told Nuada before. I nodded. "Yea. I needed to be away from all the humans, they hated me for burning down their homes. I was out of control with this stupid fire thing. Only Red came to support me. I _will _do _anything _for him."

The prince did not stare at me, nor have visual contact. No interruptions, their race is so patient with listening. Even Nuala was like that too. He ventured, "Sounds like you ought to join us. The humans should not live for their discrimination. Why slave for them still?" Arrogance against the humans.

I understood what he meant. He wished for justice and action against the mortal race who had abandoned their love for nature.

I had been a victim. But not all of them are evil. "Among them who hated me, I had some friends, like in the institute*, the sisters treated me well."

Nuada rose to his full height. Taller than me by a few inches. His blond locks caught by a breeze. I continued, determined to persuade him, "I do this to help the good ones. There's a wise saying- ignore the wicked and the foolish, they know not what they do. The humans are not fit to judge us. We answer for our _own _deeds."

Dreamily, he said, "I envision a rebuilt Bethmora. The seeds are scattered everywhere. Some have already sprouted. "

I wondered where this was going.

Hated humans, that's me. "I'm human too. What will you think of me?"

Nuada faced me, his expression softening. "No you are a Firechild. You should not group yourself with them."

Fine. I switched the topic- "I think it's a nice start if Bethmora is to be restored. How large is your entire elfland?"

He explained to me, but I can't quote it here. Much too complex for me. Haha! The last time we went to Ireland was just part of Bethmora. The prince sat down on the grass first gracefully. I leaned against the trunk beside him.

"Firechild, meaning a compliment or what?"

"Offspring of human and the firespirits of old. Phoenix, the bringer of life. The first of them." My goose pimples rose. I liked the legends.

"How's Laira and Joe? They always ask about you, first thing when they come."

Nuada's teeth showed. His golden eyes deepened. "Good. We write and talk on the phone. I like them very much. Seems surreal to me."

How sweet! They could gradually turn his mindset for good after all. "It is true. You have proof as well, prince."

His golden hair swept over his face as he turned to watch the moon. Perhaps Nuada didn't feel like he deserved this. No one should feel that way. "I understand, Liz. In the past, I was warned not to be attached or get close to humans by the weapons masters. I myself felt that way after their treachery. Well, for now I don't think all the humans are evil. Some of the fey wanted a union with them and Halflings became the result."

"Cool. Nuada wear this color more." I loved the way his fair tresses accentuated against his meridian robes.

He chuckled, brushing on the material. "Why thank you."

"I only see you in black and crimson. Also the blue was nice. Where's the special fancy belt?" I mimed buckling my hips.

The elf said, "That's a glamour belt. Okay I will take up the suggestion. Black is a personal preference. I like dark colors."

"Let me show you the mysteries of the forest and the fey." He held out his hand. I accepted the gesture.

******

More and more I learnt about what he had to share. Sometimes Nuada spoke to things or organisms I couldn't see. I learnt to spot them but had to squint and wear special glamour-lifting glasses(smaller pairs). I hoped Red wouldn't misunderstand. I needed time out.

Nuada's confident presence brought out the shyness in me. Normally I talked incessantly when I was around other people, but I didn't have to act in front of him. "We could have been best friends. If, I went to Bethmora earlier." I remarked.

The prince dismissed a pixie like a gold fluff. "What? Come again."

"I know you heard me."

"Why would you even come to my homeland?"

His smirk while I pondered this. "Well just. I had practically zero friends. The fire throwing freak."

Nuada paused. "How old were you when this gift surfaced?"

"Ten. Oh, you're calculating the age span. Yea!"

"At the time I was a young elf. Sixteen? It may have been possible."

I grinned. He assured me that Red and Abraham, also his sister, were my friends. We had some kind of commonality. Little me. Spontaneously, I zapped a bug with my flame, small spurt. He glared at me, having moved to safer ground.

"Hey that was a mozzie. You don't support those bloodsuckers do you?"

"Have my instructions and education meant nothing to you?" the elf asked in offence. He examined the remains of the bug. "Might have been a fairy. Liz!"

"Sorry. I'm very very certain it was a mosquito. Spreads disease." I loved these eco-lessons. Elves know so much, walking nature guides. "Do you get sucked? I mean…"

"All right, enough enough. Are you in control of this power? I do not wish to perish."

"Totally." I beamed. Nuada shook his head.

***Oh Jani, i wld really like to message u. thx so much for your support**.

***Referring to the place where Liz was locked up until she joined BPRD. I like to visualize she had some friends and to me, it's a holy place. I'm not sure of her background**


	20. How guys think

**Chapter 20 What guys value in friendship  
**

*kudos to Megumisakura, Jani especially, haha your support rocks! And of course the sexy elf in black leather.

AFI:Halloween

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

Months of nature exploration and I gained valuable insight. I really wanted to help the fey with their conservation of the earth.

"Why don't you ask to be paid? It's what- 3 hours when we're free and also 1 hour of your time, prince."

The warrior focused on me with analysis. This look signified his bafflement, like he didn't know what to fathom of us humans.

I said, "Sorry, my joke fell flat. Not funny huh."

He smiled a little. "Meant to be a joke? I do not mind, though if you wish to pay me it would also be welcome. Your kind attention is what matters most. Anything to tell me?"

I produced a file of research I had whipped these weeks. "Here, for you." Nuada flipped through the data and pictures, plus my writing on his people. I had included thoughts and identification of various races. You must be wondering why I would do this- to curry favour or we were infiltrating Bethmora again? Wrong! It's my own free will, what all living creatures have. It's a dedication as thanks for what he had done!

"What is the purpose Liz?" Nuada asked when he found his voice.

"Nuala helped me with that. Didn't know his name. Oh and some are just what I think. (as he paused on a troll page whose picture I kept from an old volume) As for the purpose, read on to find out. I included an entire page of explanation why I'm doing this. Hope you will like," I commented.

_Will he mock me?_

The elf frowned. Sometimes I talked so quickly that he took time to process.

I asked, "Nuada, are you all right? I can't see those fairies without help."

"Yes. You can't see them because you are still so attached to the mortal world. The humans' scientific modern ways just do not accommodate us. The lost ones of civilization. At least you have improved slightly. Ironically these glamour glasses utilize ectoplasmic essence to reveal our true form. We have faded in the minds of this modern world."

Now it was my turn to balk and try to digest this complex thoughts. The first sentence cut me a little. I couldn't help being attached to this mortal world. But the rest of it sounded neutral, honest and philosophical…

The prince smiled.

"Very complex, Nuada. I only gather one thing- you are actually not lost people. But I am not meant to see certain lifeforms."

He nodded, seeming delighted by my answer. "I will take the time to read this work. You are free to rebut me if you think otherwise. There's nothing more welcome among us fey, we value candid remarks."

"Yea I noticed. Extremely sharp. Brutal at times. Couldn't you speak more… I don't know, nicely?" I made my hands light up so I could see the way. The elf moved without a problem. He could see in the dark. "Is it coz guy elves all need to speak so frankly? We have emotions."

He chuckled. "No way, all species, races of males are like that. Why do you ladies wish we can be more romantic, soft? Just as women are the nurturers, we have to be the protectors. Softness can't protect and defend."

I sulked. So much for honesty.

"Extinguish that. You will need help. There's a jagged rock."

Then the elf took my hand firmly before I stepped off the uneven surface. My shoulder against his chest. I blushed, please do not see that.

"Thanks. Biologically we tend to be certain stereotypes. It's sad that we have misunderstandings on them. You know how your sister feels. Can that apply to the rest of us women?"

Nuada waved a hand like a complicated symbol to part some leaves from an obstructed pathway. It took concentration, so he didn't answer me. This was further than we had been before. Looked like some kind of wilderness pathway lost to human eyes. A brook came up, sparkling waters. Peaceful. Stopping to rest nearby, I repeated my question.

"My sister is one individual. I can't truly grasp what you females are thinking based on her."

"Do you argue? I thought twins are very attached and won't hurt each other."

He glanced at me, smiling. "Liz we have been opposites of the coin since we became youths! Like every brother and sister, there's conflict. Everything about us is different-from food habits, colors to opinions. While I hated humans, she strove to protect them. My anger to her gentleness. We do hurt each other. I hurt her more." He looked sad at this admission. I was sympathetic.

"You don't have to talk about it, if it's too painful. Sorry. It is nice that you're both your own people and aren't afraid to show it."

"Thank you. I do not mind, Liz. When I had this scar, Nuala felt each cut as deeply as I did," the prince spoke, tracing one end of it.

"My master used a fine dragontooth knife to carve it. I was delighted to receive this ritual scar having completed my entire training and became a full fledged warrior. I forgot completely that Nuala would also feel as I felt. She cried at this disfiguration. So I took on her agony and her scar faded. But it will not disappear. My friends and I looked for herbs to reduce the marking, all in vain. Do you think I was selfish?"

"Oh Nuada it's been so long. I think it is cool. Didn't she like hit you?"

He smiled, his golden eyes full. "Violent of you, Firechild. No, my sister will shout at the most, not hit me."

"Let me punch you on her behalf." I socked his arm. Nuada pretended to be mad, taking on that arrogant glower, lips stiff, narrowed ambers. "Now don't think anymore."

He sighed and leaned against the trunk. "Very well. Having a scar like that is cool? Meaning I don't look too bad."

"Yea at least it's special. Can you choose where to have it? I only see Salem with it on his eye."

"The master decides. It is most honorable on the parts where people can see it. Like the tattoos on the agents… they happily expose their leg or neck. But those are decorative."

Later he ventured, "It is hard to explain why you cannot see my people in English. It's better in original elven. Tell me honestly, did you believe in us? Before I came?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

The elf rolled his eyes. Helping me up, we left the passage and emerged at a moonlit opening. Little shrubs. Every branch and vine gave way at Nuada's elegant signal. As vicious as he proved to be in combat, Silverlance exhibited such gentleness and passivity to his beloved woods. "Liz give me a better answer."

"Will you be mad at me if I said no? I haven't, not at all. But, I liked the myths, I mean the stories of the fairies."

"Then there it is, the reason behind why you need to focus so hard just to see one of our kind." He said evenly.

My hands caught afire.

Nuada retreated from me. "Stop that. You'll frighten the forest people." I detected a note of uncertainty. He fears fire?

"Sorry!" I dissipated the flame. Nuada heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't need to react so explosively. Calm down."

"I am calm. Don't worry, man."

*****

"So what is your achieved goal for tonight? I still cannot see anyone," I concluded. We were on the way back. Nuada supported me. I felt extremely drowsy.

"It's done. I learnt a lot about you. Do you feel my passion and understand how much we are connected?"

I nodded. Rewarded with a genuine smile. "Do the kids come with you? I'm sure they'd love to." Silence. I guess he felt acutely especially for the female Halfling.

Abe passed me his laptop. Time to check for messages. Mine was attacked by virus.

Laira was online. **Hey Liz, how's princie? **

I typed: **he's fine but a little lonely, we just got back. Discovered new forest **

**Wow! I want to, but no time! How was project abt fey, did he accept it?**

**Me: yea, Nuada will read. He apprec my effort. (smile) I impressed him.**

**L: pls tell prince I will come tmr. Then he wont be sad. **

**Ok I will tell him. Nite!**

I also gained much from the elf. He was chivalrous and dedicated to Nature. Evidently he feared fire. Well I needed to muster control more. I picked up the extension. On three rings, the elf said, "Hello?"

"Laira will come see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." His tone was more cheered. I smiled.

"You are nervous with fire?" I could not resist rubbing it in.

A long pause. He answered, "No. I am more worried about the trees and woods ." Cute.

Nuada values honesty.... "I forgot to mention that I burned down entire hectares of land when I exploded. Do you blame me?"

"Liz, we should forget the past." I believed him.

*******

**Laira**

After this crisis, I vowed to prove that I wouldn't be so inconsistent in our friendship again. I had asked Liz to tell him, but not where to meet, coz it'd be a surprise. I wished to sneak up on him, haha. Salem would always laugh at me (though he tended to be less bubbly than the healer) that Nuada and I should become closer than friends. I simply changed the subject. He had chosen to make his scar on his eye? Or was it a battle wound? Uriel and him were the warrior's only close companions.

The forest. Salem said he had woken early for a walk. Today my friend was decked out in meridian green, long sleeves, sash of gold, dark pants. Elves always wear something resembling the colors of nature. I shut down my telepathy. He seemed intent on something. I started creeping up on him. Then my shoe rustled on the grass. Nuada didn't move. Yay he did not hear me? Hope rose. I could improve. I was right behind now and about to smugly declare that I had won!

"Game over!" he said with a smirk. Aw! He folded his arms. "You think I didn't hear you?"

I laughed. He sighed, started leaving. "Hey hey! Wait for me! Will you show me about the fey? Please!" I shouted, rushing. This time my advance was super noisy.

Nuada slowed down. His golden hair gleamed, neatly brushed. Smelled fragrant- he had taken a bath. "Which level?"

"Huh?" I answered.

He groaned. "I have to elaborate so much just to get a point across."

"You were unclear, princie." I pointed out.

Nuada said which level of detail I preferred. "For Liz I am teaching her the forest and inhabitants, how to observe them without disturbing them. That is basic."

"K what is advanced?"

"More demonstrations. Want?" His ambers gazed on me. He smiled.

I agreed. "I gather with your excellent memory and visual intelligence, tell me what you think…" Nuada showed me trees and flowers. He was delighted I could sense their innate feelings. Therefore my elven senses were along the same line, if not equally strong. Then Nuada showed me more of a surface elf's tracking skill, staying downwind, how not to walk noisily etc.

"These shoes are quite good. But elven boots are more for stealth."

"No magic to silence the sound?"

He shook his head. Next, my friend broke some twigs and scattered them on the path. "We use such methods to lead a false trail or mark the path where you've been before. This is how to cut into the bark so there won't be damage or pain to the tree."

I watched. His movements were precise and fluid. Nuada had to call me before I followed again. every detail of this landscape was hard to memorize, unlike the city area near the Fountain of life.

"What's wrong?"

Finger to his lips, the elf knelt. I imitated him. He gestured. _Do you see her? _

_What? Nothing's there. _Just a couple of flowers around a flat rock.

"You can't?" he said, disappointment deep. Nuada said something in gaellic then bade me to try again.

_Oh yes! Now I can. A pink person. Pixie? _We had a conversation with him as a translator to speak on my behalf. I have asked for elven lessons but felt intimidated. Nuala said they usually grow up speaking already, there are over 30 dialects and slanks. How discouraging. And the rate of speech is too fast for me. As for him, he told me frankly, "Don't waste time, we share a common tongue."

Nuada smiled, allowing the pink pixie to land on his fingers. "She is collecting honeydew for her family and will need to go soon."

She chattered, holding one lock of my hair. I said, "Ok thank you. Bye."

Once she had disappeared, I could see nothing again. My companion rose. I took his hand. "Hey are you tired? Your hand feels cold."

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

I felt that he was a little weak though not about to faint-sort of weakness. "Yes! Let's go back and get something."

Meals could be ordered at the Bureau's canteen. Many varieties of foodie! Western, Asian, bread, drinks etc. I was delighted to see Nuala again. "Come and sit down with us," she said.

This was addressed to Nuada, I had no problem. He hesitated. "For a while. It's nicer to eat together." Nuala tugged his hand. She glanced at the larger table near the centre where Red, Abe were.

"Alright."

Hellboy was in a good mood. He loudly called a hiya to us. I munched on my food. Nuada nibbled some vegetables. Abraham offered us pizza.

I accepted.

"Have one, brother-in-law." He gestured.

Nuala watched anxiously. The prince smiled. "It looks oily. Thanks." He tried it. Delight showed in his features, his ambers lighting then going bronze.

I asked, "Abe, do you like metal and rock music?"

The fishman blinked. "My goodness, those are damaging to your ears. Not at all." Wow so prim and proper. I thought he is eclectic.

Red guffawed. "I like them a little bit. Liz is the hardcore one." Abe shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled. "Nah it's educational. Recently there's research showing metal can make one more intelligent."

Nuala said, "I think all music is nice. What do you like brother?"

We waited in reverent silence. Nuada said candidly, "I like folk music and some classical too. Metal is deafening and horrible. Don't know why some weird humans like that."

I pouted. Nuala and Red laughed merrily. I felt her immense excitement _he's not angry with Abraham anymore! _She smiled just for me meaningfully. "Prince you could borrow some of my classical collection… and folk music I think I do have a couple."

"Very well. No thanks, I am full." He declined the pizza box.

Liz came at this moment, surprised that Nuada was here. She raised her brows at us girls. Her plate was heaped. Nuada stared at her pile in shock. "It is my normal diet. Burning is hardwork." She explained.

Nuala asked if she could take one of the cakes. Liz agreed. I helped myself too. Nuada seemed to be astounded at the amount of things we were consuming. "Are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I am just- about to leave. See you." He tapped my shoulder.

_Are you like shy? They're friendlies now. I asked._

_No I felt sickened at the smell of the oil. And my stomach is acting up. Nuada Sent. _

_Oh I did not realize. Will you be okay? _

Nuada had a funny expression on his face, which I had not seen before.

*******

He was much better when we had fresh air again. "How's your tummy?"

"Ah, does not churn anymore. I am unused to such greasy food."

I nodded. I stretched my legs. Nuada reclined beside me, his eyes closed. Soon his breathing deepened. His right palm was facing up. I touched gently and probed. His fingers were callused.

_Blue. The color of loneliness. Now it was a neutral blue. Secretly he was touched that his sis and the others wanted him to sit with them._

"Nuada are you very lonely? I will try to come more often if you like. Will you be free this week?" I said.

"It's all right. Thank you." After a while, he stirred. "Yes I'm free. Still cannot do a lot. How are your activities?"

I updated him on our exciting happenings, appointments etc. Now we could actually come visit him more again, because we were stationed in Brooklyn. Joe was usually away at some conferences. Nuada nodded at the right intervals, listening intently.

"So are you actually shy?" I ventured.

He smiled. "Usually I eat alone or with only 2 people."

"I'm shy too, with many people. My friends always said I'm the mouse. Do you think so?"

He chuckled. "Oh not at all! You talk a lot."

Reminded me that he pointed out my taste in music was bad. Nuada looked calm. "It is true. Get used to my honesty. I don't put things nicely at all. Liz also mentioned something like that."

"No it's nice. You guys should open your minds to noise."

"Eugh." He scowled. He seemed to be dreaming after that. I dozed off until I felt someone nudging me. Quite hard too.

"What?" I growled, opening my eyes. Nuada was near me, his eyes very wide. His elbow left my shoulder.

"Let's go." Nuada stood up.

_Why can't you be gentle with me? That hurt. _

"I cannot," firm musical voice.

I sighed. No easy way to speak to a fey prince. It was trying on my part to be accommodating. Nuada hummed a tune as we walked back.

_You look great in this color. Want to see you in this outfit again._

He ruffled my hair.

"Do you want me to talk to Nuala? It is nice to eat together like that. Better for you too."

"No need for that. I can be alone. And happy as well," he insisted.

But his voice did not convince me of this statement. I was learning to Read more than what was on the surface. I confirmed with Nuala: _when your brother says he does not care, is he unconvinced or pretending to be ok?_

'_yes he is.'_

'_He liked us eating together. I will ask him more.' _

In his room, Nuada opened a big file. Oh, it was Liz's project. He was engrossed reading it. I watched some tv. Suddenly, he said, "I have been thinking- it was too rushed the last time we were at the Markets. Do you want to go there again?"

"Yes! When? It is safe?" I blurted.

The elf nodded. He told me to shift a bit and drew out another mattress. I was puzzled.

He added, "You can sleep on this bed when you are here. Then it won't be cramped. Don't go home alone."

I smiled. Nuada flashed a wide smile in return.

I ticked off my wishlist of food, clothes made, jewellery….. Nuada wanted to check with his sister when they could both come together.

**Nuada**

I had a good time with Elizabeth. She was very surprised I wanted to tell her of my scar and how it affected my sister as well. Getting it off my chest was necessary. It was really unexpected she produced this project saying it was especially done for me. I wanted to know why.

She wrote: _I had many nature walks, but none so magical and special as the treks Nuada and I have. I cannot believe I missed out on much magic and strange creatures that don't attack people. Following are what I've learnt and read up on. You know what my favorite race is? The elf. Definitely need to go into more detail. Next are fairies. And then the wild animals. I love to see unicorns, mythical animals too. Hope I get a chance to, teacher. _

I smiled. The bootlicker! But I didn't mind. She was as blunt in words as I was. "Can't you talk nicely?" to my frankness. I guess I had gone too deep when I remarked she was too attached to the mortals.

I believe friends must be candid with each other. Maybe I will explain to her next time. I do not mean to hurt feelings.

The Halfling tried to sneak up on me. She had gained some skill on listening. She can Read emotions of trees, like our kind. The strain of elvenblood. This was fantastic! I had forgotten my manners and mealtime completely. Laira sensed my feebleness and bade me to eat too. I will do better next time. All her questions were full of insight, always relating to how I compared to other elves.

But I am not shy. Just because I did not like sitting with the rest, could it be her only conclusion? I am not lonely either. I have what I want now.

Now she was bouncing on the other bed, ticking off what she wanted to do at the fey markets. I felt a small twinge of envy at her carefree life. "I feel giddy watching you do that."

She just carried on. I held her still without feeling the aches of last month. But I could not wield weapons longer than an hour without panting. Rest had to be total. Damn.

When I went to the training room, the humans came to express concern for my health. I felt puzzled they cared. A few of them said they looked forward to lessons again. I smiled in approval. 'Wait for 2 more months.'

Laira relaxed in my grip. "Nuada, do you like pizza? Even if you felt sick eating it?"

I said, "Not too much. What is wrong?" She looked pensive.

" You can ask nicely. It hurt when you nudged me like that."

I rubbed her sore area. "I did call you but you were soundly asleep."

"Why don't you carry me?" Females. If only they stopped thinking we should do certain things.

I shook my head and told her how exhausted I felt simply practicing for an hour. She looked concerned. "That's understandable, elf. But your strength is returning. I'm going to have a bruise. Does it still hurt?"

Should I tell her? All right. "Don't panic. When I get up suddenly and carry things, my wounds start throbbing. So, I can't carry you."

She glanced at her scarred hand. I took the salve and smeared it on her palm. Would my friend Jarvis call about a reputable healer? Then the child won't suffer the pain anymore.

*Don't miss the next installment, there'll be some action!


	21. Fey markets with Nuada and Nuala

**Chap 21 The Fey markets with Nuada and Nuala! **

***bold- elven/fey**

**Laira **

Excellent idea! I didn't have long to wait. Nuala called me that they would both come with me as guides the day after. She was not as resistant as I thought she would be. I anticipated that she would be reluctant to leave Abe. "Not at all, Brother's happiness is also important. While you promise to be his best friend, I made a vow to spend more time with my twin. Nothing beats bloodties."

"You said it, gal." We laughed together.

Our meeting place would be by the fountain, about 11am. Nuada wanted to see the progress. I guessed he wanted some of the healing water too. He is my best friend. Haha, he admitted his weariness to me when I asked why he didn't carry me! First time.

When I reached there, the twins were already seated, chatting animatedly. Nuala had applied some perfume, little makeup and lipstick. Her dress was of a new elven- design without a sash, an entire one- piece lavender dotted by sparkling stars. Her brother was in a meridian colored shirt shorter in length, with a matching bottom accentuating his fair skin and hair. He looked muscularly lithe. Before I got close enough, the twins turned around smiling.

"Morning! Laira!" she exclaimed softly. She bowed and accepted my hug. Nuada cocked his head and said, "How do I look?" I did an appraisal, running my gaze down his clothes. A new set of clothes, the other day's was a riding jacket kind of length, this was a separate top and bottom. An inner brown tunic as well.

"Wonderful." He smiled and we held hands. "Me?"

Nuada grinned. "Just fine. Always the same active girl." Disappointing answer. "Surely you're not mad so early in the day."

Nuala laughed.

_No, I'm not. I'm magnanimous enough not to care- I shot. _

_He replied- Good! It is a compliment. _

BPRD agents everywhere. Feyfolk also- big and small. These fey markets were not the topside ones we passed to come in, but inside Bethmora itself. The vendors' stalls were myriad. Mostly strange food, pottery, handicrafts, bags, shoes etc. Some of them shouted their wares in Gaelic. I watched a man with a goathead playing pipes. He danced merrily on a table makeshift stage. A few people were cheering. Funny!

Nuada tugged my hand gently. "Are you hungry? I've changed money."

"Yea a little." Actually I intended to use my own money, but he had decided already. Anyway it would be troublesome to exchange, for I didn't know the rate here. Never mind.

We stopped at a stall selling food. An entire selection- cherries, grapes and bread, cakes. Nuala explained what was what. Basically I selected everything (excluding the insects dishes-because I like them alive or fossilized, not as food). I got toffee apples, dried grapes with sugar coating, honey flavoured big beans, sweet cakes. Yummy. Most of the food is sweet by the way, hence why elves crave sweet delicacies.

"Enough? Can have more later," the prince asked.

"Yup thanks. Have you both eaten yet?"

"Yes. These are my favorite, Laira." He gestured to toffee apples.

His sister spoke to the merchant. The merchant looked human enough, except for his hands. I almost startled at the four arms waving about. It was only the prince's steadying hand that kept me grounded. She was friendly with him. Nuala did not seem shy though she was delicate.

* * *

**Nuada **

It was a joy that day, showing our homeland like a tourist attraction to my mortal Halfling. I knew she would be hungry, she always is. If the merchant cheated us, I had my sword.

I opened my money pouch. **"How much?"**

"**Ten please."**

Reasonable enough. I dropped the pieces into one of his hands. "If you need more, just feel free to tell me." Laira smiled, chewing on the honey beans. A rush of tenderness softened inside. Did I love her? More than a best friend?

"My sister you know him? When?"

"You're forgetful. He always sold us stuff when we were kids."

I smiled.

Sometimes we paused to let the girls observe the acts and plays taking place. I had no interest in them. I preferred to be the one to perform sword dances. Some acrobats breathed fire, juggled and sung.

"Who is that? A siren?" Laira nodded to a beautiful mermaid with wings. The wings seemed to be giant bird feathers, in place of feet, she had a tail but had no problem standing. She began to sing in a hypnotic voice, no words purely music.

"Yes. Do not go too close, she charms you." Males were giving her money. But contrary to popular belief, females also will be charmed. "Even girls willingly become her slaves. Their voices can be tuned."

I led them away. Luckily I was not, because I am grounded in my principles. Lustful idiots.

"You'll protect me. I got nothing to worry about," she said.

I touched my sword belt. "Definitely. Do you want to make a dress?"

"Ok! Cool!" Laira thought for a while. "Hmm, I want a design like yours, Nuada. This meridian is beautiful indeed."

My sister feigned sadness. "Isn't mine beautiful?"

I said, "Yes why not choose Nuala's? Mine is a male cutting."

She shook her head. "Your dress is lovely, Nuala. But I prefer your color. I don't have this green yet. But not too long, I want to walk without tripping."

Nuala said all right. The tailor's shop was open. Nobody in yet. Perfect. The tailor came out from the back, greeting us in the common tongue. It is a simple form of gaelic, what we elves use is dialects. Her multiple yellow eyes must look monstrous to my mortal friend. She kept her shock in check. The lady had a birdlike face, her red feathers contrasting oddly with her blue feathered body. Only her bottom was covered. Huge clawed talons for feet.

"I want a dress in meridian, short to my knees…" As she spoke, I translated and my sister added more details- female cutting and adding artistic designing. Laira was thinking we sounded melodious, rather like singing.

"How long will it take?"

The tailor gestured. I said, "About an hour." Nuala went with her and the tailor for measurements to be done. The clothing was not interesting to me, so I went outside to wait. All manner of creatures strolled past, busy with their private affairs. But no one was in a hurry to go anywhere. No sign of fellow elves. Dwarves who usually lived in the mountains trod past brandishing axes. Children tumbled around engaging in rough games.

Then my phone vibrated. Not used to the device, I had to think which button to press. Then I figured it out. "Yes, hello?" I asked.

"**My friend! I know of a good healer!" **

I replied, **"Who are you?"** His voice was foreign. Why didn't he identify himself? But he knew my language.

"**My lord, it is I, Jarvis your butler. We met previously. I looked after you." **

That was little help. I could not remember, maybe he had come with a group of elves when I was ill? "How did you know my number?" It was the next best thing.

Then it dawned on me, a few weeks ago, I did ask my friends if they could look out for a good healer. Either Uriel or Salem could have given him my phone number. **"I heard you went out today, so I called your cellphone. Where are you prince Nuada?" **

I told him where we were. I would pay any exorbitant price for Laira's hand to recover. Or at least if the pain was alleviated. She had done that for me. "Did you mention that my friend is human?"

I decided not to let others know of the girl's half-elf heritage. It was for her safety. Some of our medicines might not work. Jarvis said he was already nearby and would reach quite soon.

Nuala came out first. She nodded, having heard. "We wait for him?"

"**Yes. You have a better memory, this guy was our butler? I don't know." **

Nuala touched my hand, concentrating. His face came into focus.

_At least this is how he looked then, brother. Now he might be older._

I got impatient. Time was passing and we still didn't see a sign of him. Laira came out shyly. "Do I look pretty?"

I smiled. Her russet hair was in braids, the meridian cloth like mine. Butterflies decorated the top part, and a light colored sash cinched her waist. "Nuada."

"Stunning," I replied. She smiled.

"Hmm I'm ready why are we waiting?"

I took her hand and knelt. "My friend knows of a healer. He can help you reduce the inflammation on your palm."

Laira blinked in surprise. "Will it be expensive?"

I placed conviction in my tone, "Do not worry. We will discuss that, no cost will be a problem."

True I had not brought that much. I stood up. I hate being kept waiting.

Finally Nuala looked westwards. "Ah he is here! Hi Jarvis!"

I smiled, though inside I was boiling. He had taken so much time to get here. Jarvis kissed my hand.

"Dispense with ceremony. Where do we go?" I cut in before he went into a lengthy greeting for me, a whole list of titles. A rather long way. The girls were tired. Stopping at a stable, we got a small carriage to transport us. The healer's house was on top of a cliff. Had not seen it before.

As I suspected, a veil hid this cliff from outsiders. I felt the air change. The house was actually more of a hut. No one seemed to be in. Jarvis said something in old elven. We waited in what looked like the hall. Nothing to sit on. There was a rug on the floor.

Laira clung to my robe. "It is ok. You won't be alone."

"I'm not scared. Will it hurt? I would rather not if it hurts."

Nuala reassured her. "It won't be much." A creature came out from a chamber at the back of the hut. A hood concealed his face, it wore a deep brown robe similar to what monks wear, of which little wings stuck out from his shoulders.

**I began, "Can you heal her hand? Price is not a problem."**

He started to unhood himself. I stopped him. "**She is a child. Can you do it without uncovering yourself?" **

"**All right, Nuada Silverlance." It cackled. **Although in my years of experience I had come across all likes of freaks, aliens and monsters, I felt the chills. He had Read my mind without permission, not needing to touch our hands. Still if he tried anything suspicious, I would slice off his head. Nuala's restraining hand on my arm.

The other elf had retreated to the other end of the room.

"Show him your hand." I touched the mortal's shoulder.

"**What is it? An amulet sigil?"**

I explained what took place, almost a year ago. The healer cackled again, both male and female in voice.** "Oh then she is your bond-mate. You owe her many lifetimes, elf. I want a thousand gold pieces."**

"**Can you do it? You haven't even started telling me the procedure!" I snapped, losing all patience. **

The child gasped at my anger_**. **_

"**Only that? I could do a minor surgery. But it will take many weeks and will likely be agonizing." **

What?

"**No it is too risky. How about healing balms to apply? She is human. We can discuss the price further," my twin interrupted before I could slice him. **How dare he! His tone and condescension to our situation, mocking at us.

Nuala negotiated the cost, but he still insisted on thousand gold pieces. We had not brought that much.

Laira shook her head. "Nuada, it's fine. Don't be angry."

"I want to help you," I answered. I can't forgive myself if she suffers this scar any longer. Nuala smiled, gesturing. The freak walked inside. Curtain fell over the hole he just went through.

"What did he say?" Laira wondered. I bade the Halfling to wait outside.

"**I have some money. And he says it is fine to do a downpayment first, Brother. No surgery." She said, producing her pouch and looking inside. "How do you think he looks like?"**

I answered aloud, "I am glad. That's good." To her- _not very nice. Gives me the chills._

"**This cream must be applied every two hours. Cooling effect**. **800 pieces." The freak showed us a container of putrid smelling stuff. **"**How much do you have on you?" **

"**What about the scarring, will it fade?" I struggled to rein in my seething anger. He should make good on his promise.**

"**No. But the inside flesh will heal, that which causes pain everytime. When she did it, she understood the implications."**

My heart sank. Why couldn't he help more? Would surgery do? But a humanblood could not survive our kind of surgery. **"What did you mean, I am her bondmate?" **

"**Only someone who loves you unconditionally will do anything for you Nuada." ** Then it unhooded itself. I mentally braced myself, but I was still breathless. His face had been scorched off, so one side was a smile, but the other could not. Looked like his body was a rotting clump. Nuala coughed. I felt sickened and stepped back. **"Scared of my ugliness? You elves cannot know of external deformities. Such beautiful long- lived beings like you. Cause of envy." **

"We are sorry that you are like this," my sister admitted. She still held compassion. I nodded. My heart resumed its normal pace.

We settled the payment. Our downpayment came to 200.

Signing on a paper contract, I promised to return in 2 days with the rest of the money. **"She must come. I wish to examine the wound again," it rasped very lightly.**

******** **

"I'm going to be all right. Don't be sad," she said cheerfully while the hooded thing smeared the horrible cream on her scar. His hand was gloved now, or we would see the rotting flesh.

"You need to do that every two hours."

I felt lost in thought as we left. Laira held my hand, singing to herself.

_Does it pain you?_

_Nope actually it's ticklish. You were angry at something else._

_I lied, Not at all. It was just his tone of voice. I did not like his arrogance._

_He sounded ok to me, friend. _"Let's watch some performances, can we?" She smiled.

Nothing left in my pouch. "Fine, the free ones. Are you hungry? No money left."

"Oh I still have some of the apples. And a bun too." Jarvis signaled he had given her food. Good. Nuala spoke to him, in front of us. He shrugged. An old fogey elf- why didn't he tell me its nature? Then we could prepare ourselves.

"Nuada, who is that kind uncle? I used English but he didn't understand me."

"My butler, he took care of us in the palace. I don't remember him well, so didn't introduce him."

"I see." Laira was engrossed watching some performances. When there were makeshift seats, we took them. Strange creatures with multiple eyes and mouths, juggling with fire brands, balls, or singing offtune fascinated her. I ruminated again. The freak, whether fey or some pagan deity, radiated the truth. There is no question of our status, being a prince I can have anyone I want as my soulmate. Elves mix around freely but only take one true lover in their long lifetime. Usually we seek mates among our own clans, because mortals are inconstant lovers. The lifespan difference will cause rifts and heartbreak as well.

I never liked the elven women my father wanted me to speak to.

However, this mortal is my best friend. I don't believe she is inconstant. The other problem was the child had once asked me, when I stayed in their house during my injury. I adamantly stated only an elf or fey would be my equivalent. How wrong I am now! I glanced at Nuala. Needed to hear her opinion first. So this meant our clan, since we are the last ones, will have no more pure elves, only mixed? It is not what I wish.

"Nuala, is that meant to be funny?" she asked my sister. A man stuck out several heads and juggled with all his mouths. I smirked. When she took my hand, I hurriedly projected happy thoughts. She was too distracted to notice.

********

"**Brother what did he say to you exactly? It was in gaelic but something not translated to me," Nuala enquired. **My little friend was on the cellphone.

**Jarvis interrupted, "Oh he is in love."**

"**Kindly shut up." I growled. **

**Nuala frowned. I took her hand to make the picture clearer. **

"**How come you can read my mind but yours is blocked?" I added sulkily. **

"**I practiced. Nuada you're still seething over my soon-to-be marriage to Abraham?"**

"**Not really. What should I do? Or tell her. She is my best friend. I feel bad about lying. But I am not ready yet!" I pressed my nose bridge. **

Not to mention how Joe would react. I imagined telling him- I will be your sister's protector and husband. On a good angle, he just might see it as positive since I am royalty. However what their father did-- would naturally make him opposed to this news. During our conversations, I understood his protectiveness, as strongly as I felt of Nuala…. Our age-gap too was vast! Damn the freak! I would prefer not knowing.

_**Brother, it is all right. Calm yourself. Do it slowly, in your own time. I think Laira will be very happy. My sister said mentally. I have faith in you both. In fact, she wishes it, has been all this while, but you avoid romance vehemently. **_

_**Ha she told you that. Yea, it doesn't suit me. **_I wryly replied, smiling.

_Never too late to try, she said in English. _Laira kept her phone.

Two hours by her watch. "Come let me smear it for you." I opened the container, balking at the smell.

"Yuck indeed. And so much of it too. Nuada, will we have to return again? His touch gave me the chills."

"Yes I will come. The rest of the payment has to be made." I blocked the horrible disfigured face.

She startled me with her insight. "He feels like a ghost. Don't hit him."

Neither fey nor resembling any deity or creature- what is he?

I turned to Jarvis. "What is his origin?" I also said in Elven to get through. He smiled, twitching his pointed ears.

"**Half-faery." **

One of Ariadne's tests? She might have sent him here to check on me. Or a prank of the other goddesses. Our goddesses toy with us, which makes them so unpredictable. They never gave straight answers. I did not need a bond-mate. I have survived over 300 years, several hundred lifetimes, without a girlfriend. In exile, Wink, the occasional animal passing by, were my friends. Why couldn't it be another elf? It would be less complicated.

"Hey! Earth to Noowa!" Laira called, waving in front of my eyes. "Why are you distracted?"

The carriage rocked. "That is not my name." Our journey by horse was almost ended. I expected it to take much longer…

Nuala laughed. "Don't make fun of him, look at his sulk."

I laughed weakly. "Not sulking."

"So are you okay?" My sister touched my shoulder. Laira had shifted to the window seat to look outside.

'Yes. A bit tired. And I need to do things." Annoyance returned. I hated waiting for transports. We should have walked. Nuala told her we would alight at the exit on the other side of Bethmora.

I instructed, "You need to go home. The cream still needs applying."

Not a surprise she moaned. "Aw already? I want to see more sights. Please! Isn't it supposed to be a wholeday tour? It's only 4!"

I nodded. "True but it's different now." In other aspects, our simple friendship had changed. I felt even more obliged now. My duty encompassed protection and care. Our elven code of honor. It'll be tough caring for one so impatient and younger than I am. _Travelling time will take till 5. And when I have time, we will come again.- I assured._

Laira withdrew into silence. That did not bode well. I didn't mind silence but not from the child. Jarvis, of whom I didn't even have an inkling of taking care of me, laughed. Idiot!

"**What?"**

"**Your face, prince! My god, the cutest expression!" **he slapped his knee. Laira smiled then felt infected too at his helpless mirth. Mine was definitely a picture of dismay.

"Jarvis why are you laughing? Nuala do you know?"

My sister shrugged, raised brows and her orange eyes glittering. "No of course not. It's a private thing. He is handsome like this right?"

My face felt hot. Luckily, we do not blush, our blood doesn't rush to the face.

****

"I will come by your home. It is nearer to the exit in," I said, rolling open the map. I had marked the healer's hovel with a cross. To my companions' curious glances, I explained further, "I always bring a map. Just now, I took note of the place. Laira, we will go there day after tomorrow. Will that be fine?"

She said, "Hmm, it's fine. How will you get money?"

"I have it. Not an issue." I escorted her out of the city safely. The human traders' centre where I had trailed a goblin in. Laira blew me a kiss. I watched until she disappeared from sight.

Good thing I don't go shopping.

Two days later, I wore a glamour to look like a businessman with a briefcase. I carried a pack with supplies, strapped two swords to my back, plus other weapons. I glanced at a new watch. About 10.30 am. My body clock did not feel so accurate in the city, the noise and atmosphere upset my senses. Disgusting human odors and perfumes abounded.

Finally I arrived at their apartment. It had been so long since I come, was it correct? I checked the address again.

The security guard allowed me to pass without much problem. Joe greeted me once I slipped off the glamour. We shook hands. "Hang on. She's dressing. Man the cream stinks."

"I know. But the doctor said it is more effective." Hang on, to what? I wondered. These human expressions are tiring on the brain. Joe bade me to sit down.

Familiar house. Her jigsaw puzzle of Titania and Oberon on the wall of her bedroom could be seen. She liked our legends. But we don't have those people.

"What's that? Is it heavy?" he asked, opening a can. He gestured for me to take the mineral water.

"My weapons and supplies. Not at all."

He looked surprised, the sapphires going light. "Every bit the warrior again! Take it easy."

I asked him what he meant by that. "Relax, don't be tense. We're friends right? Who is this doctor?"

White lie would suffice. Fey are not supposed to lie, but in this case…

I chuckled. "An acquaintance. He specializes in wounds of the paranormal. Just as precautions. Even as a BPRD agent, I constantly bring arms."

"You can use a gun, Nuada?"

I nodded. "Very shocking. I fired once and almost flew back from the impact." I showed him the humble size with my fingers. "I try not to, unless necessary."

"But it is safer than melee. Direct hit might injure you again." I touched his arm. Now he sounded more 'tense'. His thoughts were buzzing with a trust that I would care for his sister. Thank goodness he did not sense foreboding.

Laira came out wearing a blue blouse and dark pants. "Hi! Nuada, you look smart. See, last of the cream. I'm going to puke."

"Same. Ready to leave?"

Joe rose with us. "Nuada, can she stay there with you? I won't be in."

_I will take care of her, my friend._ "Ok. See you tomorrow." was more informal.

"Bye!" another word they shortened. He nagged her not to make me angry and ruffled her hair.

I wanted so much to tell her the truth. Ah, what's wrong with me? This task placed more urgency. Settle this first, I could take my time. Laira surely won't reject me, she's too considerate for that.


	22. The mysterious creature, Kinship

**Chapter 22 The mysterious creature**

_Within Temptation The Howling _

* * *

**Nuada**

I led the way into a tunnel. Usually fey networks are underground, but this one was above ground, hidden by a trail of moss leaves. I said the code words, gesturing over the hidden stone.

"Wow, secret passage!"

"Yes. It will be dark, so hold my hand." I gripped her wrist so the scar wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not a baby." Must she protest now? I did not let her go. Her hand was slightly cold. I squeezed. _I will protect you._

She added cheerily,"But it is nice. Like being on a date together."

"What does a date mean? On this day?"

The doorway gaped open inwards. I waved my free hand to sense for other presences and if the air was damp. None. I hope it was not slippery. Halfway through, we didn't encounter any trouble. This had been used recently, I think.

I smiled. This was the first time I had not prepared ahead of time. I had been too sleepy yesterday and spent the day in bed.

"No, going steady with a girlfriend."

_You have no idea how accurate you are, I began shielding this thought_. "Nuada."

She urged when I did not say anything. The passage had come to an end. I could make out two to three exits. Were there traps? No skeletons impaled on spikes or decomposing bodies. So there should not be any.

"Shh when we're out. Now I must concentrate."

I told her to wait while I inched forward. My vision adjusted to the dim light. The exits all led to street level. The one on the extreme right was out, no ladder. The other two exits had handholds and steps roughly hewn into the stonework. I Sent a silent prayer to Ceridwen. According to experience, any traps triggered would come from the right and left. I knelt first to see if there were any loose stones.

Laira held still. Good. "I am not scared. But is there a better way than here? Are you sure?"

"To be truthful, no to both. It's my first time." Satisfied no traps would be triggered, I chose the middle steps. A click sound. I leapt down and pulled her aside.

_Oh shit! She thought. _

_There are no traps. I will protect you. _

The steps protruded out, making it easier for climbing. I rested my weight. "You will follow. I'm climbing up now. It's safe." Sounds of wares and people trundling above.

The entrance had no door, so the sunlight almost blinded me. It got better after a while. Out in the open!

"Nuada, are you ok?" she called.

I turned and peeked down. "Come up. There're handholds at the side."

"Ok." Footsteps hesitant, then her shoes rubbed the stone. I pulled her up. The momentum bumped the girl into my stomach. I breathed in her scent.

**Laira**

Nuada wanted to do things the intrepid way! Man! But I trusted him. His friend had introduced me to the weird guy in the cloak. Why couldn't he let us see his face? It was spooky but coolly romantic walking with the elf in the tunnels.

Why were there no torches or lights? I almost couldn't see! I was glad he helped me out but I knocked into his stomach.

He smiled when I looked up at him. "Come."

"Why couldn't we take the carriage? It's fun."

"It's too long waiting."

I had not understood the fey exchange. This elf was so heated that he wanted to draw his weapon already. Nuala had paled a bit. I wish he would explain what happened. But after I got the cream, no doubt at a high cost, Nuada fell silent. I wonder why. I hoped it's not bad news.

I had assured him not to be angry and if there was any problem, I didn't want the treatment. He insisted it was nothing.

"Can we talk?"

"Um." Nuada glanced around, alert. "What is it?"

"Why were you mad at the monster creature? The medicine worked fine. Was it the cost?"

He waited for a moment before speaking. "Lyra, I was angry at his insolence. He was not polite to us. I told him why you got the scar and… he recommended surgery. I did not want that… he did not specify how he would get it done."

"I guess he's some sort of god."

"We negotiated the costs and decided on a cream instead." Without acknowledging my words. Hmm, it sounded like the prince was not being truthful. He is bad at lying, his hesitation and long pauses meant something was up.

"It was like a huge foreign movie on the set! And your friend also." I joked. The elf glanced at me with a half-smile. "I'm hungry. Got any food?"

He opened his bag and handed me a sandwich. It smelled nice, chicken with some stuffing. I suggested that I had brought some money and could change that to fey money. Could not always depend on his hospitality.

Nuada shot me a glance filled with amusement? He didn't smile, but his mind was laughing. My sensitivity was improving, haha!

I mused, "You have done a lot for me."

"It's my duty. I owe you twice over." Nuada was totally stoic about that. "It is fey in manner to repay one's saviour."

How many times would he repeat that statement? I didn't want the explanation. Heck I didn't know clearly what I wanted!

"Like I said, friendship is enough. Saviour is overstating it."

"Makes no difference, Halfling. We are bonded closer than I ever had before."

What? He has never slept with another woman? A virgin male! I almost laughed but I changed that to a cough.

The medicine man was not around when we reached his hovel. The elf called out in Gaelic for him to show himself. I let my right hand, more sensitive to air change, feel the frigid air. It froze like a supernatural chill.

I asked, "Is he here?"

Nuada had his blades out in a flash, spinning oppositional arcs. He told me to stay where I was and crept into the darkened area toward the back. Then that thing appeared suddenly. His golden eyes widened. All senses clouded, no sound. The creature descended from above, laughing like a corpse. I couldn't see Nuada. My heart pounded.

I sat on the floor, feeling weak. "Lyra show him your hand. I am here." He spoke firmly.

Somewhere near me.

I gingerly opened my palm but the creature seized my wrist with a mottled hand. I squeaked. Its voice was neither male nor female. I hoped that the prince was close by. Freaking out here!

* * *

**Nuada**

I didn't know if the child could feel my presence. All my senses were heightened. I hugged the wall and silently made my way back where we had come in. I gripped the swords tighter.

_Don't be afraid. Trust me. _The thing laughed madly. I swear I won't subject anyone I love to the guise of such a demon again. I will kill him if he breaks his promise! His wings extended to darken the whole place. I strained to see what was happening.

The darkness lifted slightly. Freak landed, his cloak sagging on the ground. Laira's head darted from side to side. I pressed her shoulder. Her scar had become faint now. **"Did you bring the pieces as instructed, Silverlance?" he boomed.**

"**Yes." **I showed him the money pouch. Jangled to let him hear it. I hated his grating cackles.** "What's so funny? You haven't identified yourself. That is rude."**

"**Oh thank you. Mortals, elves, all living creatures make me laugh. I'm an immortal yet cursed and bound to this place Harrogath's Peak. My parents were fallen angels. Unfortunately I did not inherit their appearance and my face got scarred. I am given the Talents to see into hearts predict destinies. Healing is a side business. It interests me that you've come back from the dead. Silverlance. Providence works in many ways. And you love superceding our predictions." **

I relaxed and sheathed my swords. Laira was frowning and trying to comprehend our speech. Good thing she could not. I kept him in my sight and her behind me.

"**You were sent by Ariadne, an agent? Why?"**

"**No, by Morrigan, overseer of souls. She was so keen on testing your faith with mortals again." More laughter from him. **

"**Then your test is done." Still no name, but at least I knew his intentions were not to harm us.**

"**You have passed, prince! But your trials are not over. Many still oppose you, from the time you woke the Army. I also know of your various emotional burdens that are too heavy." **

**Damn. Softly, I said, "I know now it was wrong. Is there any way that the rebels will desist and I can live in the light again?" **

**He cackled. A miasma cloaked him once more as he rose into the air. "Enlightening to hear that, elf. Closest to an apology. Thank you for the money. "**

**Why need the money? He doesn't live here! "Ah because money will buy my way up there. To purgatory where I purchase miraculous creams. This girl has no more pain now right?"**

"Does your hand ache?"

She smiled. I felt thankful now. Bowing low**, I requested, "Thank you. May I know your name?" **

"**Xanith." **Then he was gone. The house too. We gasped. An old cedar tree stood some distance away, symbols on it. The rest was all grass.

"Like he never existed, nor the place! What was that? You need to tell me! Why do you always go into foreign movie mode?"

I took her hand. "Let's head down. I will tell you briefly what took place. He is the son of fallen- angels…." She pressed for more details if I brushed over it.

"What else? That can't be it."

"It is. I didn't leave out anything."

"Nuada, you care for me. You actually do."

I smiled. "Now it won't hurt anymore. No more excuses for not writing. But I wished he had made the scar fade."

"Never mind. I keep a souvenir." We laughed together.

Now was the opportune time to break the news. I wanted somewhere private. Bethmora central in the maze. How appropriate and fitting it would be, once I played there with Nuala.

She complained she could not walk anymore. "Blisters. Can we ride a horse?"

I agreed. We came across a stable. Many horses. I chose a black stallion. Negotiating was all right. The owner said I looked trustworthy. Laira had not ridden before, so I lifted her up and straddled the stallion behind her.

**Laira**

Wow! Bumpy on a horse and the wind whipping my hair into my eyes. Nuada's firm arms around me was so reassuring. I leaned back against his chest.

_Nuala telepathically spoke to me, You're riding?_

_I answered: oh you can feel it?_

_Yes his senses are connected to mine once more! I feel the wind and the thrill. So cool._

_It's fun! And your bro near me. Anytime, we'll show you the stables. _

"Hey, Nuada, it's so romantic," I remarked. My face flushed. He heard me perfectly right?

"I agree. Do you think it is possible for different races to be together?"

"Well, yea if their parents are all right too. Is it like an arranged marriage?"

"No a voluntary decision. I have no parents now," he replied. But he sounded cheerful not grieving.

I smiled. Finally Nuada had a target! Going with some elf, siren or sexy chick. The new agent maybe- Liz said she just came and would help them on missions. Did he want my advice? "Just go for it, man. Love has no boundaries after all. Love is gentle and all encompassing. I mean true love."

"It is. We're here." Near his favorite maze. The rest of the journey was quiet. I think he was contemplating stuff. I was sleepy and content for his support. In a while, the prince slowed the horse and said something in Gaelic. We dismounted, he kissed its nose and then it galloped away.

"Ah! That was our ride! What are you doing?" Inside I shouted, _No! Come back!_

"I only had cash for renting, so it is supposed to return."

The fountain was devoid of people. Nuada led me into the maze. Golden hair streamed over his shoulders, in his dark blue robe- he fit the sunset in the background. So I missed what he was saying, my visual context filling up my head. Silverlance, against the perfect backdrop.

Nuada said, "Human and elf together. You see the healer said something else that day."

He took both my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "I was very angry at first. Could not accept what he stated. We are bond-mates." His voice was intense despite his softness.

I felt faint. He held me steady against his chest. "What?" I squeaked. Me?

"Elves have only one soulmate. I never found mine- thought Nuala was my twin and already my soulmate. I lost so much in the past that I hardened my heart to let no one else in. I am given a new life now. And you, Lirael, were always beside me."

I was stunned and my tears came. Weird clash of emotions. But leaping with passion and joy! He continued, "We're good friends, and I think of you as my baby sister. What do you think?"

"I didn't expect it to be like that. I thought you'll choose your race. An elf too."

"You are half-fey. Inside you are pure and generous. Traits I admire in you." His ambers clouded with tears. _Will you accept? _

_How can I not? _"Yea you are the prince. It's to my advantage for me to accept." I said, pulling away. Nuada chuckled.

"I am sleepy though. Your place," I commented, walking out. He asked me why no intimacy or strong feelings. "Can we take it easy first? Of course I like you a lot too."

* * *

The pixies and trolls chattering with one another. Almost no one outside.

He spent some time thinking over my answer. "All right. Let us continue our friendship and understanding."

We made a pact, shaking hands. He didn't want to do pinky fingers. Aw! "Secret first. Oh what about Joe? Can I tell him?"

Nuada smiled. "Not yet.. I will need time to break it to him. He does get hot-tempered. I'm concerned for his mental health."

"Hmm, you also, fierce guy."

"True, I concede. And I am poor in diplomacy. You have the freedom of choice in this. Soulmates have to be willing."

_I am Nuada. Can you feel my true sincerity? I won't let anybody get in the way._

He guided me down the non railing steps. _ Haha you're rash now. Are you good at diplomacy?if so, you can try with him._

_I did want to practice with the wedding. Your sister's. Speaking of which, will you break Abe and her up?_

_He flashed a gold color. How do I spoil it? I have no choice. It just feels painful that my twin is making a major decision like this without me. _ His hand felt damp.

It was dark. I heard his breathing change. "Hey don't be sad."

"I am not." Isn't it my job to comfort him? How to do that? The elf settled down on a stone chair and covered his face. I rested my hand on his back. He stiffened. Was he crying? Trying his best to muffle it.

I said supportively, "You still have the rest of us, Red, me and Liz. We will be your friends still, it won't change. I'll hit Abe if he stops you. Though I don't imagine he dares to."

Nuada heaved a sigh.

_You cannot possibly feel what I am going through. It is horrible. I've been selfish before and Nuala opened herself to me. I don't want to lose this bond. When my mother died, she was all I had left. Father protected her from my destructiveness. My advisors said I was the darkness. It isn't true. I don't want to be dark. I love her very much. Is that wrong? I want to stop this weakening bond, but I cannot… _His right hand connected with mine, I Saw all these in clear images, his so-called advisors talking about him that way, his father looking grim, an invisible barrier between the twins. His fierce devotion as a knight to his princess.

Nuada really needed to talk more. Like a flood all these crashed out.

I told him in a subtle way how I loved him despite all these darkness. And it was true! I wish I have some counseling tips. The poor elf was all broken. He must be so tired.


	23. Modern world

**Chapter 23 Modern world, New Agent joining**

_To Jani's question- yes Nuada and her are soulmates! But because they don't know how it will turn out, they're going to build it up slowly first and keep it a secret from everyone else._

_Music Lyriel's Memoria_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

In a tired voice, the prince asked me, "What should I do? Dearest friend of my heart."

In elven terminology, he really needed comfort and my elevated status now. I pondered what to do. Finally we reached the Bureau. He had no trouble navigating for his room. We didn't meet anyone. I flopped down on my bed. Too tired!

I didn't have any solution to his problem.

He said softly, "I am sorry. You have just been through so much." Resigned and tired.

I had to speak, tell him something nice. "It's fine. I can understand.. not totally, but partially. It is tough being twins. And you may not get back the feeling again. To be honest, I dunno what you should do."

He touched my cheek. _Goodnight sweet dreams._

_Same to you, prince!_

But I didn't fall asleep. I stayed up to watch him at rest. He was wiped from the day's activity. I wanted to tell his sister his turmoil, surely she would understand him. Had they not forgiven each other already? But Nuada was still so pained. But to do that would mean I break his confidence in me. I should ask for permission first.

He is my bondmate? Oh my god! I tried to breathe properly. That was the next matter after he brought me to the Freak fallen angel to heal my hand. I felt euphoria of being half-elf! Yes! Then I had no need to find another guy. He is perfect.

He turned to face me, eyes closed. "Can't sleep?"

"Can. I'm gonna now." I pretended to snore loudly. He chuckled.

"Are you happy?" One amber eye glittered.

"I would be, if you are too, Noowa."

_Hey that's not my name. are you retarded?_

That set me off giggling. "It's a nick. Princie, we are so far apart in age! I'm in shock."

His blond tresses seemed messy over his pillow. The prince lay on his stomach.

"I am too. Usually that's why elves and mortals can't stay long together. So, are you willing to continue? I have shared my mind with you after all. We already have the foundation."

I snuggled down. "Ok, let's do this then. Sleep."

If it means anything, I am determined to prove that human plus elf bloods can be non empty and sincere beings! I vowed.

I didn't have the skill of a warrior, nor as much experiences in a lifetime than Nuada Silverlance. Yet, I had my own gifts, which I wanted to use to rebuild Bethmora. That was surely his dream, though he did not explicitly mention it. Nuada felt that I had done too much already.

I guess it will take some time to get used to. But my soul exclaims: _yes, he is the One!_

* * *

**Nuada**

Last night, I had counted the money and tossed and turned unable to rest. I worried something might happen. Everything was settled at last.

I allowed my mind to drift into sweet oblivion. Noise. I opened my eyes, damn the phone! How to turn it to silent? So I threw it on the floor. Yes, silence!

Some fingers touched my hair. Felt nice and delicate. _Don't wake me anymore. I need rest._

"Psst, Nuada. The phone's spoilt. Why so violent?" the child said softly.

"Not now." I grumbled turning away.

My elven ears listened as she detailed what we had done so far. The gist was she was so happy and that being an elf was not as strange a concept as people thought. "… Does Nuala know? You still can talk to her, I suppose not…."

"Enough. I heard. Now let me sleep." I tapped her hand. She went to the other bed and lay down. Peace.

I did not really mind that we keep our special relationship low-key. Not knowing much of the modernness (is it this term?) of the human world, I could not protect Laira in my traditional elven way. This world did not call for sword and bow to defend the females. Guns were horrifying and loud. I never got over the idea and wanted a proper spear. The swords were not bad.

I have just learnt how to use the computer. And I hate it, so many things, passwords to remember. Abraham Sapien was showing me the benefits of the Internet. I believe I know how to search for pictures, but wading through so many links is irritating. I only like seeing pictures and watching videos. Still, give me the forests, even the outdoors anytime. It bores me to stay indoors and face a screen.

"Nuada are you listening? Please look here, at least have some interest," the instructor was begging.

I sighed and asked him to repeat again. This was ridiculous, all agents had to use the stupid thing to find information. The children were asking me about instant messaging. But I did not even know how to use that yet.

_Dear Nuada,_

_Do you use instant messaging? You can add us to the list. It sounds cute that you're having computer lessons. But I know you want to be outdoors or train with your weapons right? Haha. Be patient, it is a virtue. Hey does your sis have MSN? That's another term for instant messaging. _

_Thank you for escorting me to the healer that day. I look at my hand, and think it seemed like a dream. I like going out together, though next time let's do it under less dangerous situations. Will Xanith come down and see us again? I haven't seen his face yet. What a lot I missed! Aw. _

_Tell me about missions please! I want to be an agent too when I'm older. Maybe not the rushing kind, the one helping to find out which stuff goes where, coz of my gift. I like being half elf._

_Write soon! _

_Lots of love: Lirael_

I laughed. The other letter from Joe thanked me as well indicating he had not known of the identity. Good, he would shout at me if he realized I brought his sister to a fallen angel. The image of that creature's face I could not get rid of. I sincerely hoped he would not find me again.

****

Another morning, I happily slept till almost noon. Abe greeted, "Good morning Prince!"

He was here already? Crap. I rubbed my temple and blinked awake. We just got back near dawn, could he not wait? "Er I mean afternoon. I made food for you."

I smelled cooked egg and brewed coffee. My stomach betrayed me. He brimmed with childlike joy, waving those webbed hands around. That song Nuala and him loved- Can't smile without you- played in the background. While eating, I said, "Thank you. What do you want?"

"I'm your friend, brother-in-law. To show you something."

A top secret file. "As you know, we have the new agent Siren Malorie. Like Dr Krauss, she has the ability to sense spirits, (word for word reading)"

I nodded. How delicious this food was! He could cook for my sister, not bad at all. I reminded myself to be stern. The suckerup had included grapes too. I had a weakness for that. He stopped.

"So Abraham, what's the main point of this?"

"She was supposed to be temporary. Since you were unwell for some time. But it is the authorities' wish that Siren join us on missions with the paranormal spirits. We ran into poltergeists last week. They are a danger, as they can telekinize things with their essence."

I frowned. "What do you want me to do?" I didn't like the sound of this, if Sapien was delighted, meant I was doomed. Our emotions ranked opposite scales.

"Get to know her." I almost choked. What? I set down the cup before it spilled.

"Why?"

"She will be coming with us. We three have higher telepathic senses." He hesitated. I dreaded this siren creature. Fishman was not uncomfortable about my anger with him, it was another matter. I asked him to give his hand so I could read his mind.

_She is a recluse. The lady says not a word to us. Liz and Red think she's a snob. I think you can succeed where we cannot._

"I am not talkative. What makes you think I can succeed?" I replied.

I opened the file to the biodata page.

UNKNOWN AGE, UNKNOWN ORIGINS.

Siren Malorie

**Details**

_**Age: approximately 300**_

_**Species: Atlantean blood, only creature known existing**_

_**Status: widowed**_

_**Abilities: preternatural sense, sultry voice shattering eardrums, excellent swimmer, likes other aliens (infinite list)**_

_**Lived in Romania, Europe. The picture- fair skin, green burning eyes, violet hair, multiple tattoos on her throat. Pointed ears. **_

"If she is so special, let her go alone. I am sure you can handle ghosts. I am no expert on that field." I could handle demons, monsters, solid things. Transparent entities I didn't have a clue.

"She has a special interest in elves, Nuada. We need to work together on a mission soon."

Damn! Why now? Shatter eardrums with her voice, I would be affected first.

"Abraham Sapien take me to the asshole who arranged this!"

We were outside Manning's office. Abe explained, "He was all for you taking your time, since you have just got well. But we will be shorthanded and Dr. Krauss is transferring."

The doctor blanched. "Yes Nuada, your Highness?"

I spoke my mind.

He replied, "I am sorry, Your highness but we need her. Agent Sapien, did you explain everything to him clearly?"

The conversation went quite calmly. He kept taking his stomach medicine. They looked like candy.

"Why is he transferring? We were working well together." I could not comprehend.

"Nothing personal, but Russia needs his expertise. He was here for Hellboy and now Red is behaving. Please help us."

I folded my arms. Didn't like to admit it but this felt troublesome. "Can I enlist help?"

"Sure! Anything, thank you!" Manning replied.

"Try to help… don't you take medical time off?"

He said he couldn't. Sapien was eager to assist me. "You have known her for longer. More information, does she put men in a trance? And can she walk?" Sirens are supposed to be waterbased creatures.

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

Siren Malorie was unbearable. I hated her. She pierced people with those freaking green eyes. It chilled me. Inevitable that when Nuada was sick, I had to be her partner. Why not Red?

She was not shy! I felt crazy with worry when the siren simply vanished on one mission. Then she came from behind like a shadow. I burst into flame. Bitch just smiled smugly and refused to answer why. Abraham Sapien was so patient but she ignored him. He said she gave him the chills, although they are both Atlanteans.

I bumped into Blue and Nuada. "Hi, how was your trip out? Had fun?"

He smiled. "Yes it was. Laira's hand does not hurt anymore. "

Then he became solemn.

"What's wrong?"

Nuada chewed his lip. "How do you get along with the new agent?"

Abe said he had to get acquainted with the woman. I told him what I could. Did not have to care what she listened to, she always hung out by herself or in her own room. "She's just reclusive, stubborn and anti-us," I concluded.

She lounged glaring at everyone around her. If she hated us so much, why not apply to go back to the BPRD in Europe? I missed the tinman already! Violet long hair covered most of her pale face, intense green eyes burned into people like a sick milk color. It reminded me of an alert predator on the hunt. I didn't care, cannot wait to burn her up.

"You are Nuada Silverlance? Hello!" she purred, nearing the elf. Looking up at him, she smiled seductively. She liked him!

I hoped we didn't have to give up our forest walks time! It was our special arrangement. Red was away in Wales. I missed him. Life sucks more now.

Nuada moved back from her approach with a scowl. Good! The siren touched him. "Do not touch me. I do not know you," he snapped hotly.

She kept following him around. Nuada ignored her. But his temper had no effect. We tried to ask Dr. Krauss to stay but he could not be reached. I felt sore. At least he was proper, this bitch made life suck worse! Nuala intercepted Malorie before she sidled up to her brother.

"I don't believe we have met. I am Nuada's twin sister, Nuala."

They seemed to be having an argument in gaelic. Then Malorie pulled up her blouse riding low on her shoulders. The guys were entranced. I noticed Nuada sneering.

Abe gasped. "My god, please put your clothes on properly!"

She stalked off. Nuala took her brother's hand and spoke to him. He looked angry.

"Her touch was ice. I felt her probing our minds. Did she do that, Abraham?" he asked.

* * *

Best lines in the song:

*now do the worst I do not weigh the spite,

Free from the cares, peace and heavenly true delight...

How gracious were our hearts unbroken. when we were all so young...


	24. Letters and sunday outing

**Chapter 24 More Letters, Sunday outing**

*Recommended songs: "_When you look me in the eyes"_ by Jonas Brothers and _"A Love before time."_

**Nuada**

The new agent constantly trailed me even when there was no need for a meeting or mission. I continually kept far away from the indecent woman. It disgusted me that she resorted to exposing herself, especially to me.

"I don't like you. Stay away from my room!" not the first time when Malorie waited for me to come out each day.

"Prince, I understand completely. But I won't give up." The siren blew me a kiss. I cringed internally.

On missions, she was efficient, her voice put the targets into trances so we could dispatch them. I wished that Liz or Hellboy would be on the team, but the supernatural cases were assigned to Abraham Sapien, her and I. I was careful to keep the fish between us most of the time. Since she was so efficient, she could go in front.

Nuala showed me how to block my mind from her probing. I had mysterious headaches that showed nothing was wrong when Uriel did a routine checkup. We only found out when my sister touched my hand and felt the invasion. This shield would hold for sometime.

"If only there was some way we can make her leave!" Liz vented, when we were together in the forest. "How's your headache?"

"I'm fine now. Yes, I completely agree."

"What did Manning tell you?"

I replied, "Did not promise anything."

"If Krauss returns she can leave. Should be the case."

I shrugged. The moonlight silver was soothing. At least I would have a few days of respite now. Now the highlight of the day was my reprimanding of the slut. An example:

"Nuada, why don't you let me mind-bond with you? I missed you so much."

"I don't share my mind with anybody! We are just colleagues. That is final!"

She sulked and her hand went to her jacket. "I am all alone. I have liked you since I knew you came here, prince!"

I braced myself as the siren's telepathy probed again. Often she would seduce me and attempt an attack on the mind. I swore.

"Hey bitch, you're in the way!" Hellboy came in time and shoved her aside. "She pestering ya?"

"Yes." I glared at her and walked off. They had some argument. I was grateful when someone showed up to block her or distract.

When there was a feedback session, I frankly told Manning I could not stand her.

"As you agreed before, I don't have to continue with this partnership if I cannot right? The woman seduces and invades my privacy."

He shook his head. "I understand. You can rest this week, Nuada."

"I mean permanently." After negotiating for some time, I agreed to go _only _on cases with the others as well. I refused to be near her otherwise. I wanted the tinman back!

On the positive side, the children were free every weekend. It made life more bearable. I have kept all of their letters and postcards. Some examples:

_Dear Nuada,_

_How do you like this postcard? My penfriend gave me a few. I'm writing in pink ink. Too little space, I will continue on paper. I love you! _

_Laira_

_Hi Nuada,_

_It's us again! We got more invites to the national museum. Want to go this weekend?_

_This is a postcard from Cairo. It is where the famous Egyptian pharaohs and the pyramids are. We got a chance to see a pyramid, though it is quite short compared to the _

_Famous ones. Nefertiti, a medicine genius during that time._

_It's gross that some people want to buy mummies and bring them to display at home. Artifacts aren't that horrid, we can clean them. Oh archaeology can be divided into paleontology and anthropology. ' Anthro' meaning artifacts and 'paleon' studying of prehistoric life._

I did accept their invitation and spent lots of time in the quiet airconditioned houses of art, clay, jewellery and many things. They had preserved them as much as possible for people to view. It was an exclusive invite, so not too many humans were crowding the place. Too bad there weren't any ancient weapons. I preferred those. Some objects seemed elven or goblin in design.

I would ask my sister and Uriel to come next time. They love old things.

_Dear halflings,_

_How are you? Thank you for the nice letters and postcards. Of course I like them._

_But I prefer correspondence like this, not instant messaging. I do not like typing on the computer at all. Lessons are very dull, I dream most of the time. You should not expect someone who existed before most life here to adapt so quickly. It is so hard. _

_This week, I have more freetime. You can come in the afternoons._

_Lyra, is your hand better? Do not overstrain when you feel tired. The new agent assigned here is a pest. I dislike her. Unfortunately she still remains as long as Johann does not return to the Bureau. I wish that I can hit her, which is the only option left. She invades my mind and privacy._

_My stamina is back to normal, I can train for two hours each time. I keep it to thrice a week with a break of alternate days. _

_Look forward to your phonecalls and letters._

_Lots of love,_

_Nuada _

This was the first letter I decided to sign off like that. I should not hold back my emotions for them anymore. They are my family. The age gap between us is wide, they have shorter lives than elves. That I am completely aware of, but I won't allow it to impede the time we share. Half-elves, known as dainin in celtic, can live longer than humans but shorter than elves.

Soulmates… This letter came two days after I told her the news of our relationship. Newly updated was funny.

_Hey Nuada,_

_I've been thinking about our new updated status and feel that it's ok! Hope this brings a smile to you. I don't mind you're elfblood and much older than me. Do you think I will make a good soulmate? Need pointers, as I don't know much, such as the rules or manners. Do teach me._

_I love you. Still, I will need time to get used to the whole idea. Not to mention some people will go nuts! Joe can't keep secrets, I don't think I want to tell him yet. It's ok if your sis or Liz know. They can definitely keep secrets. Haha! Is it the elven way to reveal to everybody? I would feel shy._

_Usually the mortal way is to draw closer, building the trust until we become really committed. I have always looked up to you as an older brother to us. You have much knowledge and wisdom too. That excursion to the fey markets was fun, let's go again some time. Nuala can come, how about asking Uriel and Salem? I miss seeing them. _

_Write back soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Your soulmate _

I loved to re-read this letter in the file. How sweet and kind she was to me, forgiving me unconditionally. Maybe Laira did not understand what crimes I had committed. So I asked her when I phoned them. I relished hearing the voices of friends, sometimes I spoke to Nuala like that when I could not feel her.

"Hi Joe. This is Nuada."

"Your Highness! So soon you are free?"

I laughed. "I have to go later. Just use my name. Now I am. Can I speak with your sister?"

"Nuada! It's you. What's up?"

"I want to ask you. Why is it you forgive me? You didn't see what I did in the past."

"Oh." No reply for some time. I waited. My patience level has risen these months, having to endure trials, illness, minor injuries. Then she continued, "Nuada I don't have to see that. Did Nuala tell you?"

"What? I don't know."

"She showed me her memories of you and your father. As in how you murdered him. Don't be mad."

"I am not. Please continue." I sat up, listening intently.

"But I have promised to be your best friend and soulmate. Elves value truth and vows right?"

"Certainly." I answered, nodding. "You didn't mind? What about now?"

"I want to honor my vow more than my shock and horror. Like I said before, it's not my place to judge you, Nuada. Is something bothering you?"

"Not at all. Except my work, which I wrote to you why."

She asked me to be patient and that something good would result. I could not see how it would, since I am not a cheerful person. I am more realistic than positive. It was a debate I often had with my sister and Abraham too. They leaned to the positive tangent.

"Halfling, you are sure you won't regret that choice? What if I turn on you?"

"You won't. Don't tell me you're contemplating mass genocide of humans! You joking?"

I smirked. "I don't joke. But it'll be dishonorable to turn on you. As an agent, even if I abhor the rule, I am bound to protect the repulsive species that walks this earth with us. Solving mysteries and rehoming the aliens is just a nicer term for that."

"Aw, I was hoping you have changed your opinion. When we went to the museum these repulsive creatures you think of- saved artifacts and fossils so we can understand more about our past heritage. Oh yes, remember the vase? It looked elven!"

"Tell me again." She described a vase with inscriptions in gaelic. "It could be. I was looking at the collection of paintings in the other gallery."

"Promise me you won't go on a rampage."

I sighed. "It wouldn't benefit me to do that."

She chuckled. I smiled. "Do you want the vase, Nuada ? Joe's got connections and can ask them to save it."

"No need. It is safe in the museum. Transporting it around might break it. That was an interesting trip."

"Glad you like. So don't ask me again why I forgive you."

"Why not, Mela en' coiamin? That means love of my life."

She attempted to pronounce it back and replied, "Just don't. Argh you're beginning to behave like my bro! Is the siren pretty?"

"To me she isn't. I won't be disloyal to you, Laira. I don't take to strangers not respecting personal space."

"Hmm, yea. I have faith in you."

The alarm went off then. "Thank you. I must go now. Call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Ok, take care!"

* * *

**Laira**

Nuada would usually not wake up till late afternoon. He got back late, like 4 to 6am.

But once when I called his room number, someone else replied.

"Hello guess who?" I began.

A female: "Hi are you the _new girl_?"

What the hell? Was she the bitch? Liz had warned me she was always sticking close to Nuada! I demanded, "Who are you? Where is Nuada?"

Her laughter was grating. I growled. Then she dropped the receiver and cried out. "Get out of my room! I didn't give you permission to come in."

A sobbing ensued and then my elf came on the line. "Hello?"

"It's me. Why did she pick up the phone?" I asked, a little stung. Then I felt ashamed, he wouldn't betray me like that.

"I'm sorry. She came in without permission. Are you all right?" Nuada spoke the anger still in his tone.

"Yea. Is it… convenient to talk now?"

"I am free. I won't let anyone get between my friends and I. On my honour."

"Are you free this weekend? Let's meet," I replied, hopeful. Being a paranormal agent means he has to do paranormal hours. Sometimes, though so far this did not happen, they also had to do weekends. Bummer!

Nuada paused, flipping papers. The alarm would sound for meetings and emergencies. But for other functions, such as spying and meeting embassies, they had printed schedules. Then he said cheerfully, "Yes on Sunday. I have something on Saturday. I can't wait. What time?"

"Saturday night? Or morning."

"It will be evening to night. Why?"

"Coz you'll be tired. Maybe Sunday afternoon? I'll confirm again with telepathy." I didn't want the siren bitch to spoil anything.

"That is fine. I received your letters, thank you. Laira, is Joe there? I still have time now."

"I'll call him." My bro nodded with a big smile on his face when they conversed. How could Malorie enter like that? She should be sacked. Why did they give her so many chances? Liz said she also appeared in people's other rooms. Some kind of magic? I the new girl?

Sunday rolled in. I woke up real early to get ready. Because Nuada was so busy with missions, we only talked on the phone. Whenever we could meet personally, it was special! Yesterday I was dreaming in my class. I didn't care that I only passed with an average grade. I was taking up a part time writing course, as I liked to do that and wanted to improve myself.

I decided on a new feminine dress, white and black patterns, with earrings of lapis lazuli and the necklace he had given me. Surely I was overimagining, he probably won't compliment me. Oh yea, I should mention that his two buddies, Uriel and Salem wrote me a card: _Blue flowers, to view them together. You will enjoy this rare species of flowers. Please come! Everyone close to Bethmora central wants to see it. Only bloom at night. Don't know if prince can make it. Can you tell or persuade him? He's really shy sometimes. _

Shy? He claimed not to be. Nuada dislikes crowds. But he could talk smoothly even if they thought he was nervous. Once he admitted feeling slightly nervous speaking to an audience on what they had found. Liz helped him through that.

I reached extra early. He would be punctual, he always was unless he lost the way.

But I failed to detect who was the prince. I touched my necklace as I watched people skating and walking. I guessed which one Nuada was. A very young man with deep blond hair, tanned skin, approached me. He smiled. The glamour lifted for me, it was Nuada!

"Lirael, how are you? Am I late?" the elf hugged me. I was taken aback. He just doesn't habitually express himself like this!

I shook my head. "Nope, just in time. I didn't recognize you." Under the collared shirt and jeans illusion, the fey was wearing a violet robe. "Your friends told me the blue flowers are blooming. We can go together. I need to refer to the card though, as to when…"

Nuada teased that I was forgetful. I fingered my necklace again, reassuring to see the real prince under this glamour. Should I tell him? It was so fun! Then he produced a bouquet. "I had this specially picked for you."

"Wow thank you! Later, come by my house and I'll pass the card to you."

I had not eaten lunch yet, and the prince agreed to eat with me. I picked a quiet café and a dark corner. Nuada chose to eat grilled fish and vegetables without gravy. I was the meat eater. _Guess what? Did you know this necklace can let me see you in your true form? _

_That is cool._

I laughed at his use of the word.

"I never heard you say it. You sound like a foreign prince. Oh hope you don't mind me eating so much."

"We are like family. I do not mind. You're growing still." He swallowed. Then went on, "You were asking about our customs right? Usually the male has to care for the female, it is our duty. In all aspects. What else do you wish to know?"

"I mean more specific details." I chewed on my fries. Nuada talked at length how elves usually did it and they needed to love everyone in both families, extended and so on. I was more tuned to his melodious voice. "I would rather show you, Mela en' coiamin. Can you come for the flowers? I am keen to attend." He sounded so hopeful.

I smiled wide. "Be my pleasure. Are they blue or violet?"

"You shall see," was his brief reply.

Outside we took a stroll in the park. The rain had just stopped, the air was cool and refreshing. The elf was quieter, his face pensive though he wore a constant smile.

"Nuada, you want Johann back?"

"Definitely. Do you know why I'm so attached to Nuala?" he asked softly.

"You are twins, the connection is stronger than other.. kinds of sibs."

He removed the magical cloak. I glanced about us. Huge gnarled trunks enfolding the surroundings. I did not know where we were. He touched my shoulder. "This is fey territory. I felt it just now. I don't wish anyone to hear our conversation."

I nodded. A scent of autumn leaves, the air smelled fresher than out in the city. Upon closer scrutiny, the bushes moved like they were alive. There was a faery ring of toadstools. Little figures peeped out from their cubby holes.

Nuada watched me expectantly and had been holding out his right hand for sometime. "What is it?"

I touched fingers with him and asked _how did we come in? A secret garden?_

_Oh yes, kind of a secret garden. _He didn't go on with it. I tried to notice where a pathway had somehow opened. The elf prince gracefully drew a sign in the air. Get this, a special bench materialized before us! Roots into the ground stabilized it. He took a seat.

Then Nuada spoke, "My mother was having another brother or sister after us. But, she miscarried. I was very close to her. After that, Father tried to be good and responsible. He was a warrior foremost, strict and loyal to our soldiers. He did not behave the same after our mother's passing. I depended very much on my sister, but was still very furious with the gods. My sister somehow, accepted this separation. She brought me through the loss. I do not know how I continued existing. Father was cold to me, but warm to Nuala." He stopped but did not weep. He just stared into space. I rubbed at my eyes.

"You were very young?"

He touched my cheeks. "I don't remember. Why do you cry?"

"I feel your pain. Didn't you cry?"

Nuada sighed. "I could not. It turned to anger. Sadness was impossible. It was not fair."

Now I understood why he found it so difficult to be affectionate and expressive. The king, Balor according to Nuala, had not acknowledged his wife's passing. Like father, like son.

"Why are you telling me this? You should let her know." _Why didn't he talk to her about this? I'm not his counselor. _

"I will try. It is a custom of close bondmates to share our innermost feelings and secrets. Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

His ambers were piercing. I smiled. "Of course, of course. Thank you." Thankfully he changed the subject to news of artefacts and other elves uncovering chambers which used to belong to a palace wing.

"I hope you will not mind. Did I spoil the… date?"

I could not possibly tell him how stressed I felt with what he told me. Nuada combed my hair with dextrous fingers. "No." He had mustered courage and strength to discuss his past with me. It was a rare moment of sharing. "Not at all."

He looked as if my lie had got through to him. He smiled. "I feel a lot better, Lirael."

"Great." I forced a smile and kept my hands away. If he touched me, he would feel hurt that I was not ready to open myself totally. "So you mean we can talk secrets like that? But today I want to enjoy the remaining time with you. Let's not worry so soon."

Nuada frowned. "But I thought you agreed that sharing is fine. Do you want to tell me anything?"

"Tell me about the elven jewellery. Are they all magic?" Asking questions was my forte.

The elf could not resist sating my curiosity.

"Not all are. Some just have a pretty delicate design. But a few have glamour properties, giving the wearer ability to blend in. Some necklaces contain part of a wood dryad's heart or liver. They can cure illness and injuries. Actually spells are not woven into accessories, like most legends have it. The craftsmith has certain metals in mind and he or she will mold them into fey jewellery. Your necklace lets you see us in our true form? Is it clear?"

"Yup! It's fantastic, better than a scanner. I love it." I stood up. "Let's go outside."

Nuada nodded and rose. "Restless already. I wish to show you a special place. When I first awoke from the long sleep, I had dreams of the river Elysion. As a family we often went there, following its path. Laira do you know what water signifies?"

I kept my hands in a pocket and my handbag. He seemed puzzled that I didn't want to have contact with him. "Yes, it's life and cleansing. Lots of religions use water to baptize people. Hindus and Christians always feel that way."

"Yes. What is your religion?"

"Christian. But- someone told me the fey don't like Christians. It's ok, I won't preach or anything. I'm not that faithful in it. "

He shook his head. "I do not mind. I came across a story about the Genesis. Adam and Eve. They were tempted to eat the fruit of knowledge. And men's downfall. It was quite abstract. You have a bible at home?"

This was surprising. I guess it showed the prince's wish to understand us. Hey, then he wouldn't be anti-human so much now. "Sure."

"Can you tell me more stories from it?" he requested.

I agreed to. Nuada was pleased and his hand supported me. "Oh you finished the books I lent you? So fast."

He chuckled, brushing a wild strand from his eyes. "Yes _finally_. You mean I'm slow. I always sleep before I finish 4 pages. How do you measure time?"

I laughed. "It's a compliment, Nuada."

The water was purely shiny and clear. I could see some fish swimming with the current.

"This is part of the River Elysion. It is one of the longest in the world. The beginning of Elysion is located at Northern Ireland. My… home."

Awesome! I tried to see where it was flowing to, or from. The tributary wound like a snake.

The prince had seen a bird that landed on a branch above us. The bird looked like a canary, twittered. He whistled back to it. _Laira, as my partner, feel free to share your feelings. I don't mind. _


	25. Memoria Bethmora flowers!

**Chap 25: Memoria of the Borderkind/ Bethmora flowers in bloom!**

**Laira**

_I'm not ready to- I replied._

Nuada's mind clashed with hot colours, orange and fiery. I gasped. "No I don't mean that. It came out all wrong. I don't want to talk about my elven father. He abandoned us when we were kids."

His voice was cold. "You assume I will behave like him. I am more honorable than the beast!" He stalked away from me and stopped a distance away. I was not hurt on my own account, but I experienced all his frustration, that he did not understand why I was blocking my mind.

_Strange thing was- he seemed to have known of our father already? But I had not told him before now…. _

I came up beside him. "I am not assuming anything, Nuada. I like you and would like to open up more. But it is sad for me, to talk about my past. I never had the chance at a normal family. I don't want to sound pitiful and helpless."

This calmed him. He mentally arranged what to reply. "Forgive me, dear one. I thought it a personal grudge. I'm not like him. I would never abandon you. Allow me to take care of you both."

I nodded. His golden eyes were beautiful. I relaxed and melted into his embrace. I closed my eyes. _Why do you shield your mind from me? Do not hold back. It is frustrating I cannot do more for you. _

I smiled. "All right. Then does it mean I can request for you to repair and transport things for me?"

He grunted. "My arm isn't fully healed. It depends." That scowl was funny, it highlighted his ritual scar. "Dammit, you imp! Give me your hand."

Oh dear I couldn't let him sense that I felt stressed by his past. I wanted Nuada to continue his trust in me. He waited until I was ready.

No escape, he had a firm set to his jaws.

We held hands. He did not comment. We watched the iridescent water flowing naturally.

"Do elves like fishing?" I made a gesture of a rod.

Nuada cocked his head. "No. We don't use a rod. Normally we speak to the fish. Then they come of their own will. If the young fish come, we do not take them."

"Ah. That's magic! You got some?"

"I suppose. It is a small type of talent. But I do not have a lot of magic, like a wizard, or the other word… mage. Nor witchcraft."

I nodded. Don't need to be humble, it was fantastic! Yea Liz told me he could shift the vines, and just now the bench trick was cool. I said so and he beamed. "I was asking them for permission. Only that. Our race does not force. Magic requires a lot of mana, spare energy but it's not like that. I am a melee warrior."

"Still it's cool! You're magical too. Any elven magicians then?"

"Quite few." Nuada went on to show me where his friends and him played. Amazing! I could have been in our park, but never known the elves were here! Mentally I tried to calculate how much our age range was: I'm a bean and an elf would be a sapling? Haha.

I think the elves have an instinct which leads them to nature and they simply utilize what they need without corruption. Whereas, humans would clear the forest because they didn't understand its magic and purity. I could understand why Nuada hated them. But the humans are not sensitive or telepathic. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I really like this place. You trust me to keep it a secret?"

Nuada chuckled. "If you fail to, I shall discipline you thoroughly."

I folded my arms, my eyes narrowed and pouting. He laughed.

"Hey you cannot. You're not a barbarian! Oh shit you've a change of mind! Omigosh!" We shared some moments of mirth. I love inducing this serious prince to laughter.

"How far is it to your home, dear Halfling?" Nuada gestured elegantly ahead of him.

I cast around. "Huh? Couple of hours. I think we are definitely lost. I was listening to your stories all the way that I didn't note any landmarks."

He folded his arms. "Such little faith in me. Did you think I came unprepared?"

I laughed. "Nope. Precisely why I'm counting on you, so it's relaxation time for me." The elf slipped out a map, which he had marked with crosses and markings and led the way.

After emerging from this secret little 'hideout', there was a doorway to the human world. My friend said something musically to a bush which parted to let us out. Then his glamour was back in place. The air in our city was tainted compared to it. Walking distance to our house.

"I have total faith in you," I repeated, holding his arm.

"Really." His voice reflected disbelief.

I opened the door and rummaged among unopened letters and papers until their postcard appeared. "Here you go, have time to stay?"

Nuada smiled. "Yes. Till the morning. Did you like the outing?" I checked the dates, coming up next month. The flowers were called Elinora and bloomed for an entire week.

"Yes! Thank you!" I leaned against his stomach. "How do you predict when flowers bloom?"

"An innate gift. We all feel signs of life and growth."

He took a seat and waited. I took off my necklace, placed it on the mantelpiece and went in to get a jug of cool water. I handed Nuada a glass.

He finished it quickly. Pointing to my can, he asked, "What's that?"

I showed him. "Chrysanthenum and jasmine tea. Want a sip?"

"Yes." So I poured from the can into his glass. His expression reflected: discovery and pleasure. "Heavenly syrup. Do you know another name for such a delight?"

"Ambriosia?" it was the only name that came to mind.

He drank again licking his lips. "One of its names, called Honey of the gods."

"Is it lifegiving? That's what I read."

The elf swirled his glass, ambers pensive. "Perhaps. The Cupbearer used ambriosia to please the many gods. Thus they always look handsome or beautiful forever. My people harvested the flowers but never forgot to regrow more in their place. At the time we were all favoured by the deities. Centuries of peace and unity."

So perfect, mortals didn't share this favour though. Why did humans forget the sacredness of life and Nature and magical beings? They must have waged war with the fey, after centuries of peace. I was ashamed of them, my ancestors. Nuada gazed at me. I blushed.

"Um, I need to shower. Just relax."

After a while, his mental voice said _Why are you shy?_

_No I'm not. See ya! _I closed the door. Suddenly I felt exhilarated and romantic, yet uncertain. I let the water run and sang a folksong. Someone had sung this really long ago.

I did not understand the lyrics. Wait! _A midsummer's night. Mom and I were walking home somewhere close to the fey regions. She began panicking when I started imitating a singer. _

"_Stop singing that!" Mom'd yelled._

"_Why?"_

"_It's a song forcing us to join Them! The unhallowed fey. Your father returned to them. I can't lose you! All of them are faithless lovers. All of them!" She shook violently and I cried, denying my choice to join them. She struck home the importance of distrusting feyfolk. Father was one of Them, the outsiders, the unhallowed. _

My eyes filled with tears now. She was wrong about them. Unhallowed meant unholy. Just because they believed in many gods didn't make them unholy. If I had been allowed to join them after all, I would not be stuck in this boring mundane world. I am an elf at heart. I won't deny it any more. My soulmate's company had apparently dissolved the barrier to these blocked memories.

"Lirael," he called. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed, washing my face. He could hear me perfectly. But I needed to be alone. 

"I'm fine. I miss my … mother."

He replied, "I understand. Show me how she looks like. We can help to find her."

_Not yet. No. _She doesn't like your people. She won't want us to be together. I looked at my face in the mirror. Was our father still alive? He would be aged by now.

When I came out, Nuada waited outside my bedroom door. "Did something happen?"

I smiled. He didn't fall for it. "You were crying. Tell me."

I briefly explained. Except for the fey hating part. Nuada would be infuriated. I could only hope his telepathy didn't probe to that extent.

"Please sing it again." The prince held me close. I hummed the music. My gift pushed far back before… right after my mother's outburst, I tried to run away from home. I was among the crowds gathered at the crude stage. The singer's exotic lavender eyes roved as he strummed his guitar and sang. It evoked images of their beauty and living forever with them. I had liked the singer, enchanted by his very appearance. He looked so youthful. The other musicians bore wings. A serpent woman glided about in rhythm. Entranced. But I had not followed them.

Nuada tapped my shoulder. "So clear. Then what happened next?"

"I dunno. They look worse than you. I couldn't leave my mom and brother."

He nodded. "I know the place. It's the Crossroads of the borderkind. You were shy and hesitant to follow strangers?" His fingers lifted my chin. I smiled.

"Yup. Are half-elves welcome? I look more human."

"Will be. My gifts show that you belong with us. No one will cross me."

"I don't know. Anyway it was so long ago. I didn't remember till now. I don't fear your kind anymore Nuada." We were so near. His lips felt nice when we kissed. Don't be excited, only an oral kiss! No clothes off. He said I would have enough time to choose and decide if I wanted sex and children. Soulmates do not need to do those things, it's more like a Spiritual State. He will be even happier if I want to do those intimate stuff of course. His soft hair tickled my cheek. Nuada's scar had faded. His eyes closed gave me a chance to notice this.

Touching both hands – the mental kiss was like a meeting of souls. Exactly as Icecream and singing blending together. "This is real awesome!"

**Nuada**

"I share your sentiments. Don't lie to me." I frowned. "You just tried to lie to me again."

"Aw, I need to be discreet. Don't be mad."

"No, be honest with me. Lying is a human flaw. I won't be angry."

She said, "What happened to Fishman? He got hit."

I leaned back on the wall. We were seated on her bed. "No." I didn't exactly get him though I threw stuff. But that was not the point. "That is not relevant. The topic is no lying to me. You may be candid."

Laira looked disappointed for awhile. It worried me that she locked herself in the bathroom to cry. Her memories of the distant past had resurfaced. If only we had become friends earlier! Friends kept me sane. I had just lost Mother and the king drew away from me. My life had only darkness….

She still wanted to protect me. I am supposed to care for my saviour, not the other way round.

"Nuada your scar."

"Yes?" I traced with my index finger.

"It's less prominent. How did you get it? In war?" she asked. Her tone was accepting, meaning if I didn't wish to she would not force me. I glanced in the mirror. Indeed the scar was not as deep as before. I detailed the story, Nuala's pain when I received it proudly, my regrets that no elf wanted my scarred sister, yet I had no choice. Same as Liz, she replied, "You're so bad. Let me hit you on her behalf."

I smiled and accepted a soft punch to my arm. "I had no choice! Weren't you listening?"

"Nuada! If I were Nuala I should've bashed you up in public for that." She demonstrated.

I felt indignant. "Oh? As if I won't retaliate."

"When you retaliate, all would boo at you. Prince and princess brawling in public. As in stick figures of you both." That was so comical. We laughed.

Felt good. We continued our chat. I asked her what she liked and took them down. I really wanted to make her happy.

"I don't want to embarrass you. What should I do as your soulmate?"

She rubbed in the fragrant cream for my back. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Don't. We look out for each other. That is all. A year is sufficient for you to learn about the elves. Sometimes I will explain. Observe and you will understand."

She groaned.

I awoke quite early the next day. I didn't want to go back to the Bureau so soon, after Saturday. We had to meet with stupid human agents for some conference to upkeep peace within the United States. I had to force a smile and stay in the cramped airconditioned cold place for hours. But when I called Abraham (usually Liz was still sleeping or I would not) he said it was necessary. I had to reach by one, another briefing!

"You gotta go? I don't want," Laira whined, kissing my cheek.

"I don't either. But duty calls."

She took out an envelope. "Oh I finished my letter. Here!" I kept it. We ate breakfast together. Then I took a shower. _Dainin (elven for Halfling) Would you tire of me when the novelty wears off? If I became an ordinary person._

_No! You're being silly again. _

I combed my wet hair. My golden eyes indeed changed to a deep amber. Why didn't I notice? _I am not. I need to confirm it for real. _ I pulled on my robe again, tying the sash.

"Wow! Can I watch?"

"No." I left the room. She opened the door gaping. Delightful!

"Hey! Why so fast?"

"Something you cannot do! Haha."

Laira looked at my bare feet. "Not magic boots… please please tell me how you moved so fast?"

I said it was a secret. Novelty and curiosity are part of elven heritage. My heart felt squeezed at the tenderness in her young face. I touched her cheek and whispered, "Keep your promise. I will see you for the flowers. Don't be late."

"Um Friday right? Yea I will be there." Laira came up to me and held me tightly. _You're so special! My elf! I won't choose anyone else._

*******

I looked at the cellphone in frustration. There had been a call, but I missed it. Now I could not go to the section. "What is wrong, Nuada?" someone asked, approaching.

"I cannot find which is which."

"Missed a call?" I nodded. "Oh and you got unread sms." He pressed the buttons quickly. I felt helpless. Humiliating.

"Thanks. This one is call?" I asked again.

"Yep. The red is hang up. The tech's our thing. Just tell us and we'll help you."

The icons were baffling. Forget it. I called the person back.

"Hello? Sorry I missed your call. Was practicing."

"Nuada it's me Liz! Why didn't you pick up or reply messages?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"Oh. I am unsure how to operate it. Did not mean to miss so much. You could have spoken directly to me."

"Come. I will show you!"

This was a new model of phone. The previous one had been easier to use but I wrecked it. Cause: I threw it on the floor. In my day you simply meet at a pre-agreed place. I suppose the convenience is you can change the meeting venue by a call.

The humans made it look so simplistic. I tried to understand. "You got a lot here. Want to delete them? Not all are from friends. One's from Joe."

"I see. Yes how to delete?" I tried to do that. Joe's one was full of shortforms that I planned to call him back. A dizzying array of selections on the menu. But I smiled and tried to be patient with Liz's explanations. "if you're confused use the message and the call icons. Okay?"

"Yes I get it." I did not completely get it.

Breaktime. I called Joe from my room. "Eh Nuada? Why didn't you sms me?"

"My friend, I am sorry. I turned it off the whole time. I do not know how to."

He laughed at me. I grumbled. What did he expect? If he took me on in combat I'd flatten him. "Don't be a badsport. Wanna learn? We can show ya!"

"Just come for a spar. I will show who is superior."

"Ok ok sorry!"

Red also had this problem. His giant digits didn't handle little phones well. We observed the young humans doing special things with their phones. "Ha, so savvy eh? Look at 'em go, can race in some competition who's faster. Yo what you doing?"

One waved. "Swapping SIMs. Yea! I won!"

I didn't know what that meant. I picked up two things only: short messages and cell as a shortform. Baffling to my race.

During a training session, my cell shrieked. I was deafened. It had not happened before, damn! Wincing, I was completely lost. Luckily a woman offered to help me. "Sir you can turn it to silent mode."

"Please help me." As I instructed them in my specialties, they were my teachers too. Now I keep it permanently in the silent mode. Better for my ears too.

A girl was staying back. She asked me to teach them range weaponry.

I nodded. "My friends are good at it. I will ask the next time. What is your name?"

"Celia, um your- your Highness." She turned red while her friend was grinning.

"All right."

I never mustered bow and arrows competently. It is a myth that elves can use them skillfully. I have always excelled in melee weapons. It is the cowards' way to use range attacks from unseen places.

During a private session, we were in the room.

"I thought you can do everything." Liz pointed out while using a saber.

"No I cannot. Focus."

"Oh you're covering up." Impish smile.

"Don't embarrass me."

"Swear to a secret why not?" Now she started her attacks. Her blade was sheathed as with all beginners. I only allow the outstanding students to use the real blades to fence. I was pleased with her techniques. I fended her off easily.

Liz placed it on the rack and drank water. I leaned against the wall. She asked me the reason for not using the long bow.

"No story. Just can't. I don't like to."

"Why? A little story please." I smiled. Everything in my past was a fairytale to them.

"I'm no good. My aim was always off."

"Not all elves specialize right? Some can do both."

"Actually we do. Some of my people like Salem and Devan are adept with the bows. Mine is the spear. They like to use their weapons because we will be badly hurt at close range. But I have experience in close range combat."

She was on cloud nine from my compliments.

Friday night arrived. Elinora flowers are so rare and the last time I had missed viewing them. I hoped nothing would crop up. My friends had informed everyone. Typical of Uriel to enjoy sharing news. I slipped on a new black shirt and tied my sash. This one is a soft blue, I always loved Nuala in blue but had not worn it before. Quick brush of my hair. Abraham and my twin were early. I managed a smile for him.

"You are beginning to accept me, prince?"

Before I could answer, Nuala asked me where Laira was. "Soon." The demon was present with a group of mortals. I walked outside.

_Where are you? Hurry._

_I'm almost there, Silverlance. _I could not see her anywhere. "Look up prince," a fairy whizzed by. The child was atop the shoulders of an elm treebeard. She patted his head. The giant creature picked her delicately. She held his fingers and stepped off with the slow movement down. I felt breathless.

"What in the world?" I gasped.

She hugged me. I added, sternly, "Don't tell me you speak gaelic. It's impossible."

*****

**Laira**

I wore a blue dress top with cutoff sleeves. Yay! It was Friday and I could go tonight on a date again! Did anyone know of our special friendship? I wished I could bring healing to him. His scar had faded, such a good sign. How will the flowers look like? I'm guessing they are blue as the sky. Nuada reminded me not to be late.

I had to go early to catch the special ride. Uriel waited with the elm treebeard, a giant tree guardian. "You got carrots? Can't wait to see Nuada's face when you reach!" So I earned a free ride with a great view! I wanted to surprise my prince! Haha.

_Where are you? The elf called into my mind. _

As he said this, I saw him, a tiny figure. His golden hair was vibrant. I patted the elm's head and said not to step on him. The elm's voice was deep. One last carrot and thank you in gaelic and I stepped off. Felt like a descending giant elevator, only with a rush of air.

Nuada's shocked face was worth it! He even opened his mouth. A few other elves were laughing so hard they could not stop. He grumbled something. Then he came forward and I hugged him. "What in the world? How?"

"Carrots. Yep I learnt a little bit to talk to him." I smiled up at the elm. The tree moved from side to side.

"That's impossible." Not so much anger as concern for me. He was out of breath. "You shocked me." Nuada looked into my eyes. Then he hugged me back. Our hearts beat in tandem.

On the way there, I fondled his sash. "Ooh, soft blue."

Then I tugged to see what will happen.

He stopped me. "If my pants fall I am going to hit you."

The flowers were glowing blue and violet. They were gorgeous! Little fairies fly about to illuminate them. The golden eyes were peaceful. He rarely looked like that.

_I want to see into your mind too. Please. Nuala teased. You're not only his friend are you? _

_Haha. Okay. _I took her hand as well. She beamed.

12


	26. My stand with the fey

**Chapter 26 My stand on the fey (re edited nov10)**

_I want to show more of the family side. Hammerfall The way of the warrior_

* * *

**Nuada **

I threatened to hit her for real if she did not quit tugging my sash. She seemed determined to give me a fit. Coming on an elm treebeard indeed! They seldom obey us. Looking at her now she had an angelic innocence. After a while of viewing the flowers, Dainin fidgeted and sniffed the air like a puppy.

"Nuada want to talk! Have things to tell you." She jumped. Quite a crowd.

"Shush, not now. Be still." I Sent that I wanted this peace first.

Her next remark was, "So fragrant!"

I smiled. My sister nodded eagerly as they held hands. When we were alone, among the blue flowers, with other couples strolling, I was ready to listen to what she wanted to tell me.

"Man why didn't you write?" she demanded. I held her wrist firmly before she could tug my sash again.

"I meant to. But I needed sleep." I gestured that we sit down on the stone steps.

"Story!"

"Can't recall all. What time we came back : dawn. We start at ten, finish at six. If I did not sleep I wouldn't even wake up."

_So sorry. Why so long?_She brushed my hair gently from my forehead.

_A lot to do. The humans are on strike and we had to assist. Ridiculous. _

"Aw. You look all right." Her hand tickled my ear. I sneezed.

"Stop." I shifted away and glared. Laira grinned. "Your brother? How is he?"

She could not meet my eyes and smiled even broader. I knew this meant an imminent lie coming. "I kind of leaked about us… but he did not hear me."

"And?" I prompted.

"My mom wants to visit soon. I'm going to tell her. About us. So we got to break it to bro first, then he will help."

I beamed. "That's great. She's not missing then! I am happy for you both." She took my hand. I understood why she was reluctant to tell me, Mrs Severn didn't like our kind. It was a prejudice because of her husband's frivolousness. It was sad but completely understandable. I myself hate humans because they killed my allies in the wars.

_Will you be angry? _

_Not at all. I can wear my glamour. _Problem solved.

Laira shook her head. "No! Glamour in our own house? I want to make a stand."

"Listen, your mother is here for a reunion. I do not want to break your family up. You want to lose the only chance?" I answered. She was not practical.

"You're very important to me."

I kissed her. "I do not mind. I look very frightening with my pale skin."

"Hmm I don't think she'll stay for that long. She's quite modern now. After so long, she may have changed her mind."

I reminded, "But I am an elf."

"We can show her it's ok. And you are a prince. That'll help."

I just did not see how useful this way was going. She asked if there was a bit of glamour to make my skin less pale. "For your skin to appear golden? Maybe fade your scar."

"Which night will it be? It has to be a weekend." Secretly I was thinking, let it be a weekday. Then we can forget the whole idea! The woman will take one glance at me and collapse. How could Halfling do this to her kin?

_No! Don't be bad! She shouted internally. _

_I pressed my forehead. Sorry. I will try. Do I need to do anything?_

_That's more like it. Bro said mom has a weakness for foods, she loves trying everything new. You could offer her food. I'll tell you what is what. And get her gifts._

I considered all these suggestions. "I will try."

" Joe…. I'm sure he'll be really happy! Can you call him? I will follow up."

"Fine." We had the rest of the night together and Laira caught up with the others. It was a cool night.

On my free day, I called the boy Halfling. "I need to tell you something." I never take too long to start.

"Yeah?" he replied. The background was full of noise.

"Laira and I are together. We are soulmates."

Silence. Then he shouted over the noise, "Huh? Come again?"

"We are together." I felt exasperated. What would his reaction be?

"Omigod! What the-? Nuada you- are- ?"

"How do you feel? Shocked?" I said.

"No, I don't mind. My sis and you. I can hardly breathe! How long you were together?"

I relaxed. He was glad, he did not mind. "A year. Sorry to pretend."

"Oh but you are _older _than us. Like a hundred years."

"No Joe! I am young for an elf. Listen don't think of it this way. I am your friend. Does it truly matter? Something else too…. " I asked him to help me with their mother and her prejudice.

He answered, "Oh ok. No problem. Just be yourself. I'll settle."

"Isn't it awkward? I don't wish to hurt your relationship. She wants to come back to live with you? Your sister did not tell me clearly."

A pause. "I don't know. She just emailed me and said visiting. That's all. I'll ask. Don't worry, elf. My money's up. Bye!"

The present might make her happy. We went windowshopping, as you know which I dislike. Initially I wanted to give an elven necklace. She would not see the difference. It was pretty, a honey and red choker. However I changed my mind and put it back in my drawer. Too decorative might insult her, slender designs would be appropriate for young ladies.

My soulmate suggested a lot of things. She had even done research for what her mother's tastes leaned towards, but it was not certain. "She likes bright colors, Noowa. Favorite colors black, blue, orange, red. Let's see the choker. Hmm."

"I think we should look for others."

"Cool! Shopping!"

On a weekend, the mall gave more options. All seemed unsuitable- gold, silver, costume jewellery. I thought it was better to get her a real material. In one shop, we stayed longer. On Liz and Nuala's recommendation, I was trying the part-glamour, all of my elven features were the same except my pale skin was golden minus my long scar.

I was dizzy from the varieties available. The woman speaking seemed irrelevant.

It took some time. I pointed at a thin chain with a bird pendant. "Will this be all right for a 60 year old woman?"

"Sure sir. Since you're so cute, I'll give a discount. Anything else?"

I turned to my friend. "What do you think?" The salesgirl laid out three more. The first looked all right, we agreed. The salesgirl's stare lingered and she smiled like a child.

So this worked. Even the demon complimented me. The disguise should serve well and it was not draining like the belt I used. She packed everything in a box and paper bag. It smelled nice.

"Your hand is cold. Is your jacket warm enough?" my friend commented, leading me to a bench.

"I'm fine." I was worried actually. Only sleep relieved the stress. I really did not want the woman to leave the children again. _Please let all be fine._

Soon it was time for the meeting.

* * *

**Laira**

My boyfriend said the words for the glamour to take place. Every scar and skin pattern (on his forehead) disappeared. Secretly I wished Nuada looked like this.

Joe whistled merrily. Almost time now. "Nervous?"

"Very." The elf paced up and down. "What time?"

"Don't worry stay cool. I'll explain. You know stuff already."

His hair braided, the elf wore a modern meridian shirt and jeans. He was human in appearance! Joe had hinted to her our friend was special. So she ought not to be furious outright. Cross my fingers.

I said, "Nuada thank you for agreeing. You're gonna be great."

He sulked inside. _The jeans are tight. It's hot too. _

_Afterwards you can change. _

We got the door when the bell rang. Nuada was still. "Hello my sweeties! How big you've grown!" mom laughed and hugged us. Her perfume was strong. Her hair was a short bob and gray. Mom took off her shades and looked around. Her clothes were formal gray and black except for a nice brooch of a bird. The pendant would it work?

Never mind. I reached for his hand and said, "Mom this is Nuada my boyfriend."

Her grey eyes were expressionless. She smiled a bit. "Hello. How do I pronounce your name again?"

He repeated his name and held out his hand. "Hi Mrs Taylor." (we rehearsed it not to mention our family name using her maiden name) He also bowed. She smiled wider.

"Hello."

_Awesome! Yay she is happy. I thought. _

Nuada presented her with the gift. "We want you to have this."

A little pause. She said it was pretty. Joe asked her to go to his room to show her what he collected and he chattered on. Time to set the table for lunch. Last minute, mom emailed again saying she wanted to spend more time with us since we hadn't been together for years.

"We haven't told her the truth about me," Nuada said in a low voice.

"On it, when we're eating." I took more utensils while he carried the pot of soup. Some were storebought food, ready to eat, Joe's cooking. Nuada had made the vegetables and elven cuisine courtesy of Salem's sister. I wonder if there was some magic to convince mom elves rock.

"Won't she choke?" he pointed out. His ambers were clouded.

"Whatever happens, we will stand on your side." I reassured him.

"I hope you are right. When she asks about my family, the story is they are merchants on a trip abroad." _That's a lie, I feel bad about this. I cannot lie._

_Yeah. The truth is too hard. She will ask. Just a small lie._

Almost ready. I decided like that. The truth of his father murdered, his mother died? The elf queen was pretty! Nuala still remembered Queen Sylvia's face and the twins had spent some time making a memorial. Nuala painted her portrait. She was sweet and looked like them! I had truly felt for the prince, he had not cried but the pain inside was crashing. So I hugged him and assured him we were there for him.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. _Don't force her. To accept _us.

_I replied: Remember all I taught you. _The day before, our elf had come right after his mission. And we had identified the human food which he was unfamiliar with. He had good short term memory. I think we could pull this off. The elven cuisines are blackberry jelly, honey oatcakes, honey and toffee apples. Salem's sister was a genius. We had eaten a few. I think our mom will like them. Maybe she had forgotten her hatred of the fey. I wanted us together. It was unfair that she might judge him based on race alone.

_One more thing, do I tell her you're royalty?_ I popped.

He smiled. _Up to you. If it improves the situation. Remind me if I forget any of the human customs._

"Ok."

She didn't feel stunned from the unusual desserts. She ate everything, keeping up a steady conversation on all her life so far. We gaped. Nuada looked friendly. He was perfect in the food names. Joe was overjoyed.

"Your name. Nuada, very unique." She ate a toffee apple.

The elf answered, "Because I am not mortal."

Her eyebrows raised. I gave her some more chicken. "We've been together for a year now. We met at Blackwood museum."

Nuada was grateful. Mom said, "Good good. You are very handsome. An actor?"

He paused. _Laira this is new._

I told him telepathically. He said, "I am a paranormal investigator." I told her he was professional in his occupation, the truth!

"Oh an unusual profession. Tell me more." She listened riveted as Nuada described one mission. *the space one from chap 10

"My friends are also aliens." The elf wanted this open.

Joe put in, "Mom, Nuada is a prince." I stopped chewing. Nuada shot him a worried look. He thought- _so quickly?_

"Of which nation?"

Closer to the truth. He considered for sometime whether to continue. Mom waited.

"You have golden eyes. Are they contacts?"

"No. I was born with this color. I like artefacts very much. Especially paintings."

She smiled and talked about classical music. Oh he knew of this! Nuada picked it up. "I love classical music too. What do you listen to?"

"Nuada that is nice. A lot of people don't appreciate classics. My favorites are Mozart and Chopin."

Then she pressed which nation he was from. "Mrs Taylor, I am a prince of Bethmora."

I wondered why he chose to say 'a' not 'the'. Was he not the only prince? _Joe Sent: no he told me he used to be a major prince. There're other minor title princes and lords too. _

That definitely did not sound like he was from Europe.

I covered his hand. He was confident, but his hand was cold. He waited tensed.

Mom's voice held a warning tone, "Laira what did I tell you about staying away from strangers of nonhuman origin? I made that mistake years ago. Just stick with humans, what's wrong?"

My brother explained our dear friend's kindness and his love for nature. Joe had certainly done some serious rehearsal or it was spontaneous. He didn't let up for some time. Nuada watched her quietly. He was fine with anything. He had tried his best. I was trying not to shout at her. I was old enough to think for myself. How can she insult him like that? Nonhumans aren't evil.

The elf shook his head. "It is all right. I will calm her down."

"You see mom, they really care for nature. Not many people do that anymore. Some of the plants perk up when he touches them," Joe said.

"What race are you?" Her eyes froze.

I cut in, "Mother, I love him. They aren't all, he isn't like dad. Really. I have made up my mind. Nonhumans are also people!"

She glared at me. Her face went pale. Nuada asked, "Are you all right?" He stood up and seemed to convey something to her.

Mother stopped hyperventilating. He sat down and smiled. "So, you are soulmates. I understand… given what they have told me, you are a good elf. Honorable? My husband promised me the world. Joe and Laira came along, and he didn't stay long. Later I never saw or heard from him again." she said husband as if he was a demon.

Nuada replied gently, "I know that tale. I am sorry."

"Call me Sharon. Since you are here now."

What? Did this mean…?

"Sharon I will keep my word. Not all of us are unfaithful. I had a strict upbringing."

She pursed her lips. We ate in some tense silence.

Her main concern was- _You have so little in common. They live long lives. You will only get hurt. Why? _My heart sank. Couldn't she get to know him first? I didn't care! After all our time and trials together, I could not be separated from the elf!

_I argued frantically, ' We have a lot in common! We talk about everything, Nuada is honest, upright and kind. Very brave too. He shows me the most unusual animals and is always caring for me. He has a beautiful soul. He's middleaged. Not too old.'_

She cried a little. Joe patted her shoulder. "I was only 15 when I had you. Young in love, hearts unbroken. Lenwe charmed me during a Crossroads concert. I can use telepathy, when Lenwe opened a channel for me. Mostly, I was blinded by love. And I have done a fair bit of investigating myself."

Stunning! Joe gaped. I glanced at my boyfriend. He blinked and his brows knitted together.

"I investigated why humans stayed with the fey. But I never know why your people are so fickle. Changelings are put in our homes." She looked at my soulmate.

"Not elves. We treasure our partners very much. I do not change my mind easily, Mrs Taylor," he replied calmly.

I added angrily, "Ours wasn't a first sight thing! We became friends first."

Nuada shook his head at me. _It's fine. She's just asking. _

Mom's stern glare at Nuada was hurtful to me. Joe whispered something to her. But she still pulled away and asked, "Very well, prince. Vow that you won't hurt my daughter."

Shit! Then any male would be driven away by such a demand! Way for tact. I was damned pissed.

"I swear. I will not break my word," Nuada replied, steadfast and resolute.

* * *

Mom talked to me when the boys went to the kitchen to wash up. "He told me that you are soulmates. In gaelic. He has such a lyrical voice and yes nature is in his blood. Lenwe too. But they are different from us, More brutal in their treatment of us. I thought you won't go for a fey. Despite my reminders, Laira…. "

The elf could definitely hear this! I cursed inside. Joe came outside, winked at me and turned on the rock music. Nuada grumbled- _damn! I want to listen._

She continued her reasoning about their kind vs humans. Just due to those investigations alone, it didn't mean anything. It was only a couple of elves and most other races of the feyfolk. I shook my head. "Look, Nuada won't hurt me. You don't _know _him. He is my soulmate. My human boyfriends ditched me."

Mom looked disappointed. I folded my arms. "Child, I left for years and I suppose things won't return to what it used to be. I just… don't want change. I cannot bear you to…" Now she sniffed.

I took her calloused hands. She had raised us. What the prince advised came back to me, this may be a reunion.

"But you left us. And we have grown. I have. He has been through so much and is very wise. Nuada has many good qualities. He's not a halfway elf like the asshole. Mom, it was hard on you."

She sighed. "Only time can heal. And tell."

We paused, each reminiscing. I caught the elf's glance. He tilted his head_. How is it? _

_I ranted, Adults! Argh. _

_I see. Laira be patient. She is old. Ask her to stay. I will speak with her. He sent me reassurance._ Nuada folded up his sleeves and waved a plate. I smiled.

"Mom will you stay long?"

"No." she smiled. "I have a restless spirit. You too, Lirael. He told me your celtic name, of the Higher ambitions. Somehow, I cannot stay angry at him."

My heart sang. "His name means to acquire. And healing. I want to understand the elves more."

"Yes. I cannot forgive Lenwe Severn. He was _despicable_. I hoped so much he wouldn't leave you alone. But he said he must not be held back. I was so naïve. His music often took him far from us and I could not get him back. I suppose the tendency to go back to the Fey borders was always strong. We did not have a formal marriage…. Not even your cries would bring him back. The bastard!"

I shed tears for him? Never! "Don't think of him anymore. He's dead. We should let go."

"Knowing this, Nuada may abandon you romantically? You can still trust him wholeheartedly?"

"Lenwe was not your soulmate. Nuada told me elves will always remain loyal to their loves only once in a lifetime, unto death. At first we struggled with this difference, mum, but now we are okay now. Do you condemn me? I am half elf too."

Sharon (I thought of her as another adult) answered, "No. Feisty indeed. Ah, so I will have elf children." She laughed.

"Please this is embarrassing. We've agreed that it won't be so quick yet. I want to think through first. It won't be rash, and I'm not so sure I want to be a mother yet."

"An old lady I am. Don't wait too long. So Nuada, you will stay till tomorrow?"

"Yes." He quietly settled beside me. He had changed into more comfortable trousers, wider at the ends. Thin people look all right with this design. It complemented his cut. Bare feet.

"I want to hear more about your people."

The elf laughed softly and politely answered all her questions. I leaned against him feeling his heartbeat. Secure and confident. I didn't really hear their conversation, only once they shared a laugh at my expense.

* * *

**Nuada**

A most stressful experience. I have never done such a thing before and lies were in place. But I gained much. Speaking with the children's mother, I understood where all their persistence and mischief came from. They should appreciate her now that she is alive. Mrs Taylor does not resemble my demure mother. However the same protectiveness made her harsh towards my people. I did not take her comments to heart.

A contradiction, but I was eager to prove my honour.

Initially the plan was not to tell her where I was from. Joe revealed my identity. She had not wanted to think I was from the feylands. She wondered why I have golden eyes. Maybe I could have lied that I am an actor. I was touched by the halflings' strong defense of me. May I be struck by a lightning storm if I betray them. She had no lies or deception when she supported me.

Now we were speaking decently. I felt tired but at least I didn't have to debate nor lie anymore. Being honest has always been an important value for me.

She was a curious human. "Did you really meet at a museum?"

Well that came much later… "I was hurt badly. They tended my wounds."

Laira looked up. Mrs Taylor nodded. _**My daughter's idea of lying eh? Why?**_

More surprises. She could speak my language, though not as fluently as an elf. **"Impressive. I was wounded in battle and fell into a long sleep. They saved my life. She did not mean to lie. I went to the museum. A very enriching experience."**

"**You were lucky that they came." **The woman beamed, her dimples making her young for this moment.

"**Fate is indeed miraculous." **I used to be a warmonger so my sister had to stab me to stop my onslaught of carnage. This had to be kept a secret (I promised myself only for the time being). I shielded that part.

She stood up. I watched her, curious. The woman rested her hand on the very wound I had sustained. Sometimes it still ached. She nodded to herself.

The child beamed and hugged me tightly. "Yay it's ok. You're awesome."

"I'm relieved. Excuse me." I went for a shower.

When I came out, the night sky was dark. Sharon was taking things from her bag. The children spoke to her.

"Nuada, come. This is your usual clothing. Handsome."

I was wearing a comfortable cream robe and loose pants with a sash. She smiled and handed me a vial. "This is a healing salve my doctor friend made for me. It is good for aches and pains. Take care of yourself. Otherwise my daughter will be upset and weep."

"Mom!" Laira complained. She flushed.

"Thank you. Joe, have you shown her the garden?" On Friday, the boy and I planted seedlings and sprinkled fountain water so the dying grass regenerated. Little flowers had sprouted. She gasped.

"They are delicate and sweet!"


	27. Friend of my friend

**Chapter 27 Mellon en melloneamin**

_Amin naa lle nai = I am yours to command_

_Mellon en melloneamin= friend of my friend, the second meaning plural_

_Voronwer= Loyal one_

_Aratomin= my champion_

_Ascarer= impetuous one_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada **

Sunday was peaceful. Scanning Sharon's mind revealed her suspicion of fey and especially my race, because of our volatile nature, but she was courteous toward me. She praised my humble, limited culinary skills when I made her pancakes and jelly. The woman has a sweet tooth.

She peppered many questions. This one was significant: "So you wake up very early everyday? How much sleep do you need?"

"Normally four to six hours will do. I catch up on weekends and vacations."

The children's mother nodded. After examining the most visible scars, I had tried my best to use the glamour but daylight naturally exposed them, she took my left hand. "You are still weak, Nuada. Come, lie down." She began pressing up where it was most comfortable, rubbing and massaging. I told her it was fine, but the woman was adamant to do my back too. How heavenly it felt! She soothed my hurts.

"Why are you doing that mom?"

"Of course. Watch carefully. These are the most sensitive spots, right my boy?" she asked.

"Um hm."

Sharon continued, "Massaging relaxes the mind and body. You should help him sometimes."

I smiled. Ironically I am not a boy. "It is all right."

"You will need them. Oh I almost forgot, I have a complete list of natural remedies and supplements. Laira, go shopping for them. How do you actually look like? The Fae always use magic to hide."

"I assure you, Sharon, this looks better." I raised myself to meet her eyes.

"He is a private person," the girl pleaded. _She Sent- I am so sorry!_ Then they left me alone for awhile to discuss what herbs to get for me.

* * *

**Laira**

How cute the prince looked with the half glamour and his golden braid. Now it was loosening because I was not so good at it. He smiled and shifted so I could sit beside him. Mom was on her knees at the balcony scrutinizing the flowers there.

"My heart, let me try." I didn't pronounce the elven way right, so I said this.

He pretended to be horrified. "No need."

"Please!" He let me try on his left arm. The bones were mended but the weakness would always be present. I smeared with lotion and rubbed the sore areas. His golden eyes closed, he smiled softly.

_Lirael, you can trust him completely? He seems rather- reserved. That is different from what I found out._

_You were investigating years ago! Yes Nuada is reserved. But he is very nice to us, he pays for dinner._ (especially my hand treatment but I couldn't let her know that or she would scream about the risks we took)

_What happened to your hand, my girl? _

_Err… I burnt myself. _Nuada seemed alert at this telepathic exchange. I implored him not to explain. It did not bode well. Mom looked sad. "It does not hurt anymore. There are magical balms in our world."

"I see." Not that we couldn't wait, but what a relief when she packed her bag by 4 and wanted to go meet with her old friends. Such a social butterfly is our mother! Before departure, Mom tried to send me something but I blocked her out. Our life was vastly different. I wanted her to respect my decisions.

Nuada observed the fluid in the bottle. "This is high quality liquor. Your mother is a complex human."

"Sorry man. She has been overly suspicious. You will keep your promise?" Joe suddenly remarked. How similar to her tone he sounded.

The prince clasped his arm. "I will. You're my saviours after all."

Unlike me, my brother was over the top that he was named saviour! He started dancing and humming a song loudly.

Nuada kissed my forehead, then gazed deep into my eyes. I had no doubt of anything.

******

"What do you think of my braiding technique?" I asked happily. The prince pulled it to the front, some strands flying stray.

"I won't let you near my hair again." Then he chuckled at my crestfallen pout.

"Your hair is too soft to hold in place. I want to add more ornaments in… was reading this volume that village chiefs braid bones, or special stuff to harden them. Or gel?"

"True for elven warriors as well. My companions helped me. You know?" he replied in awe. "But what is gel?"

I explained. Nuada frowned. "I don't want that. It sounds oily."

"It helps hold your strands in place. Ok never mind. Let me help untie for you."

"Ouch! Watch that! Be more careful!" he complained, jerking.

I cannot wait to braid his hair again! I would be more prepared this time.

"Did you know she was a detective?"

"No. Not till she said…"

Nuada sat up. His hair was all loose, giving him a fierce warrior appearance once more. The vampiric skin and scars were back. "She has reason to suspect my race. Will she come again?"

"Only this time. Relax!" Joe laughed. Nuada smiled faintly 'don't-get-why-you-laugh-at-me'. "Prince. If only I were more attractive looking! Then I will get more chics. Are you romantic?"

"I am not. We began as friends. There are many differences, you dainin are too accustomed to the human ways, I have my own." He tossed back his hair. "What damage you cause to my poor hair." He showed me the broken strands.

"Oops. Can you be more romantic?" I grinned. _What is the elven way?_

_To embrace your body and soul… anytime. Amin naa lle nai._

I shivered. The prince closed his eyes to slits and traced a sign on my forehead. But my brother had to ruin the moment. "I am not telepathic. Guys guys."

I groaned.

The elf said, "Do not feel disheartened. You will find a girl."

"Yea patience man! I've always told him that." I mused. And I am the younger sib!

Nuada smiled. I turned to him and said directly, "We are all family. I wanted to tell you before. But I felt too…shy. I can't take it if you said no. "

"I understand. We can sense your emotions." He inclined his head elegantly. "I will not hurt your intentions. I thank you."

"Anymore of the cake? I'm starving. Salem's sis is a genius. How she look like?" Joe pointed at his stomach and bounced impatiently.

"Yes. A lot more. Can you relax, Ascarer?"

"Huh?"

"Impetuous one." Nuada patted his head to appease him and pulled open a packaging. Elves wrap cakes in a kind of huge leaf which is also edible. The best incredible thing is, they don't need to be refrigerated. It tasted gooey and not confectionary mass produced ones.

"I want more. It's so little," we whined.

He nodded. "I will ask. You should come more often. Thursday onwards, afternoons I am free."

* * *

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

_This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please. (from Breaking Benjamin)_

_

* * *

  
_

In my room, Nuada Silverlance allowed me to feel over his exposed back without pulling away. It was a gesture of trust and openness. A long one near his spine, lashed almost diagonal. I felt saddened. Looked like a battleaxe had almost finished him. The little ones were by a horse.

"Shit! Did you scream? That's awful."

"It was my fault. I was clumsy then. And I came on the horse from the back. Equines do not like being startled. They are sensitive, more than cats and other wildlife. I screamed, definitely, rolling away. But the hooves still got their marks. I could not move from my bed for a long time."

Pain sliced through my heart. I wanted to cry. Nuada heard me and rolled over. His hand touched my cheek. "The past. I don't even recall the pain."

I nodded. "Let me rub in the cream for you."

_Don't cry. I don't know how to react when you cry._

_I am a girl. I can't help it. It's what I'm born to have… look, better do this everyday._

_Surely not. _

_No! You must. Darn it. _I put force into my words and sat down. He smiled broadly.

"I promise. Now, you are mad at me?" How could I be, at his shimmering ambers?

I watched him folding his washed shirt neatly.

"Oh I was thinking. It would be cool to go to Bethmora as PR. Permanent resident!"

"No no I can't let you. You are better off here. It's not safe."

"Later. I want to adapt to your culture. And I can trade my half-elf pointers."

He leaned back. "Who wants your pointers? I don't need them."

"Hey! Noowa, you will need my little experience! Of course you think your own is enough, but considering the way you think of humans. And there're a number of us half and halfs throughout the world. Stop insulting us."

The elf tilted his head. But I didn't give in. Almost in the tone of ' all ye proud hollow beings are inferior'. "And the point being? To let you go into Bethmora, on your own? I won't permit that."

I shook my head. "Nope, I know you won't permit that. If I get an escort? Ok many many escorts. I want to see where all the castles were."

Nuada replied stoically, "Out of the question. I will go with you. Now it is too chaotic. They are all ruins. You said I insult you halflings. Not my point at all. I have some friends around who have human blood. I meant the mongrels populating like rats."

"The mongrels, excuse me, are good. Some of them. (he snorted in disbelief) Ok lemme ask you this question. Your highness." Nuada frowned. When I called him this, I showed the distance I marked between us. "Say you want to eliminate all the humans in America. I have grandparents, aunts, uncles, my nieces, my best friend, my other best friend spread out…"

The elf waved his hand then sat up. He seemed very concerned. "Why this story?"

"It is true. They are 30 people in this population. Will you kill them all, Nuada?"

He rubbed his chin. "I will let you warn them to leave. Before I eliminate the rest of them."

I smiled. "What if they don't? I saw on the news, some firefighters begged the old people to leave but they refused. Will you kill them then?"

He was torn. He wanted to, inside he knew of revenge but my morality issue was in the way. "Damn. I cannot. You vouch for their goodness. Is this a test?"

"Not really. I am glad you won't. Yep my relatives are very nice people. So it's fine. Good night." I lay down, smiling. Riddles are a good way to test the fey. Their honour is too strong for them to openly massacre all humans. I had read up on Kate Thompson, where a girl struck such a similar bargain with a pooka.

The elf sighed and shifted in his bed. He came close to me and touched my shoulder. _You testing me?_

_Haha. Up to your interpretation. _

_I am sure you don't have so many people you love._

_Oh? I will give you a list of them, and the solid proof to back up my claim._

He tickled me until I turned around. _Is that really necessary? I believe your claim. _

I pretended not to hear him. Nuada murmured something in elven.

We cannot be that different, after all I am just not a pure elfblood. The prince could not possibly take on modern technology like chemical and biological warfare. We needed to continue our campaign 'not let Nuada kick human breed ass'. Haha!

I expected him to react negatively to my wishes. I just wanted to view how castles or palaces looked like in Bethmora. As in Ireland where the action was! I've read some historical accounts of battles there. Nuala mentioned they lived there before the Great wars ravaged everything. Other minor lords and princelings (lower than them in status) fled or were killed. Those humans were beasts. No doubt about that. Elfland was vast, extremely. I overheard them talking about excavations and constructions going on with colleagues. It aroused my curiosity.

******

**Nuada**

I didn't wish to know the details of who was good or bad in Laira's opinion. Was that a fable or the truth, about her loved ones in this country? So I poked her but she wouldn't tell me exactly what she wanted to achieve in that argument. She was happy that I had given my promise not to exterminate all the lowlifes.

But I was not completely wrong. They populate like rats. Elves only have one or two children and they are rare. My sister and I were the last royal pair to be born in hundreds of years. The scum always produced more than they could control, hence the reason for their offspring abandoned on the streets and in homes. They call them orphanages. I turned over the situation again in my head, until I entered sweet oblivion. _That night I dreamt I was standing in the rain, my sword drenched in blood. Children wailed around me. I pleaded with them to stop. Had I massacred their parents? No! _

_I walked in the muddy ruins. A neverending labyrinth of skulls. Then the numerous corpses of my elven comrades in brimstone. The silence was terrible to my ears. Do you wish this? Or rather…. Clean and bathed, I was wearing a crown. I am not a king? _

_Elven children gathered around me. I picked one child up. _

"_What is it?"_

_She waved. The land transformed. Lush green growth, choir of voices singing. Nuala and Abraham Sapien dressed in regal robes. No one answered me. I gave up speaking. Unicorns galloped by. My castle was no longer in ruins, it stood majestic and strong. _

"Nuada! Nuada wake up." I startled at a familiar voice. But I was too tired to open my eyes. A cloth wiped my forehead. I blinked. Laira smiled. "Hi. It's late morning. You're drenched."

"Never mind." I took her hand and closed my eyes. I wanted to continue that dream again! Why did time fly so quickly?

"Nice dream. Was I in it?"

I smiled. "If I can continue." Lying down for a while I reluctantly got up for a bath. Joe said last night when I was asleep Dr Manning had called. I read the message. "I can stay till the evening. Thank you."

He looked concerned. "You didn't wake up for some time. Nightmare?"

"Pray tell!"

I told them the good part of the visionary dream. They loved the story. So I was to avoid killing and Bethmora's glory could be restored? I don't like humans! This is all wrong.

"Hope that will happen," Joe remarked lightly.

I nodded. "Yes. Dreams are a manifestation of our true selves."

**Laira **

Two days after Nuada went back to the BPRD, I saw a short letter. He had requested time alone for an hour or so. Then we played a game together. He seemed light hearted.

_I was giving the fable you told, some thought. A fictional person used that tactic on our kind? Don't forget I am telepathic. But you aren't lying. I prefer to think of you as more elven than human. They breed very fast compared to us. It is a horrible conception, but the hard truth is never easy to accept. I mean no disrespect to halflings. Your lives are divided in two. Some acquaintances feel like you too. _

_Someday, will we arrive at the same conclusions? You feel loyalty to your relatives. I suppose it is commendable. Humans never give up where a fairy or goblin would. Dwarves and elves are more resilient. I gave you my word. Can we strike a deal? I will try to tolerate the scum's ways, or at least endure, and in return you give me information. What pointers are you talking about, soulmate? _

_Nuada _

Endure? Close enough to a compromise. Mom had said the fey cannot be trusted and are cunning. But I don't think he would count as cunning, he openly declared his intentions. The bargain striking sounded fun, I wanted to try! So Nuada would listen to me! Yay! Cause for celebration. When I phoned, his sister answered.

"Hi Nuala."

"My brother is at a meeting."

"Never mind. He still loaths humans, but I said, if my uncles and aunts were in the vicinity would he kill them all? His answer was no. Then I got this short letter. In which he tells me humans breed damn fast."

She laughed. "I know. Brother is exasperated that you side with the humans. He wants to think of you as more elf… like Liz he tells her she's supposed to be a Firechild. It helps him stay… rational."

"Nuala, don't you hate the humans? They killed your friends."

A pause. I felt her smile. "No, hatred wouldn't suffice, mellan. What is the point? I will forgive them. Some are good. The doctor and Professor Broom are fine examples. Hellboy has confided on his father. I would have loved to meet him."

"You think Nuada would?"

"Oh yes! He will. My twin admires honor and noble intentions in any race. Take heart! " Elation at this answer. "Oh here he comes. Brother."

"Hi Nuada! How are you?"

He said, "You're early. I'm fine. What is it?"

"I saw your letter. I agree to the deal."

"Hmm, please refresh my memory. What deal?"

I repeated his proposal. Nuada was quiet for some time. Softly, he said, "I don't like to see you as human. They remind me of- destruction and horror. You are sure. You cannot go backwards."

"Yep 100 percent sure."

We laughed. "No need for numbers, dainin. So what information will change my mind?"

"For a start, my grandpa takes in sick animals. He has got this huge farm up west. Some day I want to bring you there. How about on your next vacation? You'll love it."

He said cool, he would like to.

"My best friends Laura and Skye love the fey. They are artists. Humans who have connections with your people."

"Haven't heard of them. I only agree to endure their presence."

"Sure. Prince, I know you've been through much tragedy. So you're mad at them. But the real reason is.. (would he as a warrior mind much?) your people can't handle chemical warfare. Like bombs and WMD. The ancient ways you practice won't stand a chance."

Frankness is a virtue that elves want to uphold. I needed to speak my mind.

"Halfling, I already promised not to." He was vexed. "I mean that I still don't like them, but I _won't _think of going to war. I am not a beast. Do you understand?"

"Sorry. Did you apply the cream? You got to everyday."

"Now as we speak, Nuala is helping me."

"I can't wait to see you again! Then we can go out. Did you get my present?" A change of subject would help. The anti humans war was a sensitive topic to us both. It was already a major step this far in our kinship.

Tapping. "Yes, I have it here. But it is not my birthday. Thank you."

"A token of our romance! Don't forget me."

Peeling open of paper. He sounded mocking. "I cannot. This is new… with a sigil. It looks like an elven design. Where did you obtain it?"

"My friend was going to toss it but I saved the belt. Is it magical? If not it can still be normal belt. I know you don't wear amulets. On Tuesday I met with my mom's good friend. He is some kind of alchemistic doctor. It wards off evil, Nuada."

His voice was thick. He replied unsteadily, "Thank you. You don't have to."

I smiled. "It's only polite to reciprocate. Is it nice?"

"Yes. I like it very much. Next time, save your money. I am your family now." This time, Nuada's tone had become formal again. He let me talk about what I'd done for the week, then said, "Will you be free later?"

"Why? Yes."

A polite pause. Nuala said something softly in the background. He replied in their tongue, then picked up again. "Laira afterwards I will call you back. Lunchtime now."

"All right, take care! I love you." I took heart that he was taking care of himself, eating three meals a day. after we'd been at the prince to have regular meals, he was going into a routine. It was ok if he did not consume a lot. He didn't need prompting to go for meals.


	28. Sunny side upcookies

**Chapter 28 Sunny side and cookies **

_*After Forever Energize me, watch the new video of prince!_

_

* * *

_

**Laira  
**

They are closer than before despite the declining of their mental telepathy. It is to some of my credit and Abe's! We four had a family conference. I told Nuala how he truly felt about their bond which he confided to me after our adventure with the mysterious fallen. Now Nuada has come to terms with Sapien's status as her soulmate. He didn't act hostile towards the fish, entertaining fascinations with his destruction.

I had reasoned that: look, since I am his soulmate, his twin needed some guy to care for her too. Nuada's concern was true: Abraham is no fighter. How will he protect Nuala? And if he got hurt in the line of duty what will his sis do?

Abraham admitted that he was right. Then he brightened. "But I can shoot relatively well with my gun."

Nuala patiently answered that it didn't matter. "Brother don't forget we worked really hard into nights to find you the antidote." On honor, a warrior must not be ungrateful. He thanked me but all I said was, "It is my solemn duty to ensure his happiness." No doubt being tactful will benefit my ties.

Nuada was kind of mocking when he replied, "You impossible brat. So it's all a ruse. How selfish you are." And he didn't get why his sis, Abraham, me and Liz laughed. His sense of humour comes quite slowly but we are helping him in that direction. Red always called him waif , royal assness or fairy- slash- elfboy. He just looked pissed but smiled faintly instead of exploding.

Nuala said her wedding would be quite soon. Only finalizations had to be made. Elves, dryads, fairies and goblins were involved. Some of them were from the asian region, they wanted an exotic theme for the special occasion. Uriel and Salem enlisted my help to assist in finding the heart of the Fountain. I was quite apprehensive that my gift would not work in front of so many eyes on me. The pressure was intense. But I reminded myself that since I am half elf I should help them. With the power of my remembrance gift, I sensed the source and nudged the water to gush forth. Deep into the earth, resonating with its energy, the fluid burst out in some bubbles. The soil color stained it red brown.

Other elves also helped to Sing. Nuada had not come. He wouldn't let me go if he knew I had to be Inside the fountain, where the currents might wash over me. Since His Highness was in danger coming here, due to the rebels being on the loose, we all agree to keep the fountain's restoration a secret first. He would soon find out.

We were all very weary when it was done. No more blockage to the source. Salem easily bounded in beside me. He called forth a red flame and knelt to press both hands to the soil. I laid my right hand on the statue of a griffon. Salem carried me out after that. I was so tired I couldn't think straight.

"You will improve as you try more ambitious things, elfling." He orderd the other trolls and dwarves to enlarge the fountain's perimeters. There will be more space for it to go. In an hour or two, the clear liquid spurted out as a cough from the stone statues. We all cheered in unison! I beamed.

Joe hugged me. "Cool sis!" I curtsied to them. Salem smiled. "Later I will give the prince some to drink."

Uriel bowed to me. "We are in your debt."

"It's fine. I liked helping you."

"Joe too, thank you for the manpower. Is there any favour you wish?"

"Hmm, interesting chics to check out? Can you like intro me?"

The healer struggled to get what he meant. I nudged my bro. "Oi plain speak."

Uriel smiled. "All right. I know many elf single girls. You don't mind any age range?"

"Like below 100."

The elf's handsome face melted me. _He said, Don't be disloyal to his Highness._

_Ok, you are just so cute! I really adore you, like my brother._

_Haha. Now you have helped him change his mind about humans, it's quite a progress. However he still looks pissed when we hear of any news concerning more humans being born. Does he eat on a regular basis now?_

_I smiled and replied, Yes, he does. He will actually tell me he needs to eat when I forget. I tend to get carried away sometimes._

As promised, my phone rang. Private number but I got a good feeling! I walked to my private space in the undergrove near the cinema where we watched a movie together. Nuada and I had many memorable times. He liked the foreign movies very much. But the most vivid moment was when he told me about fey honour and lying.

"Moshi moshi sunshine. How's lunch?"

Nuada laughed and named some stuff he had. "Moshi what?"

"Hello in jap." I said. "On my side, I was trying this tiramisu dessert. It's chocolate icing and heavenly cream. On my recommended list."

"All right. One day I feel like eating that." His amusement radiated, as if he was trying to refrain from laughing.

I laughed. "You wanted to say something else to me?"

"Yes! Halfling, do you want to go window shopping this weekend?"

I was puzzled. "Huh? You hate going into stuffy malls I thought."

"I want to. Because it's part of my attempt to adapt to this _modern_ world. I cannot stay ignorant." Wow my friend actually revealed an open side to his nature! I beamed.

"Sure ok! You're on."

He briefly explained what he'd done this week (as is habit) so it's storytime while I say ' uh huh' and 'yep'. Then Nuada had to go already. "We may talk more when we meet, Lirael. Thank you again."

"Love you bye!" He doesn't say it back or mushy stuff, but I can hear the effervescence in his voice.

* * *

Change in mentality and attitude the elven lord seemed to relish the moment. I took my time browsing. He did not mind following me. On this trip, Nuada was entranced with old curiosities, statues. But he found the music stores too noisy.

"You really want to go in there?" he winced at the volume.

"Never mind then. Wow, isn't that nice?"

"Yes a great imitation," he reflected. The amulet of topaz matching his irises with silver and sapphire in a star glittered. My blessing for him. I wanted to keep him safe. "Are you going to buy anything?"

I thought for awhile. "Bookshop. It's more quiet there." I took him into Kinokuniya. He wondered what the whole big word meant. It simply means Storeful of books. Nuada smiled. I let him lead, he seemed at ease and confident here. Then it dawned on me again: oof! He is in a mall! _Nuada thought- everything is so orderly and smells nice. Let's stay longer. _

_Cool. Dear prince, you changing your mind?_

_Most humans don't even know what happened millions of years ago. Besides I don't come regularly. I shall make the best use of the time here. You can wander around, I can find you._

Not a bad idea. I went to look at artbooks and fantasy novels. Later, he did find me but was not going to buy anything. I wanted to think which book to get, Drizzt do'urden's latest novel or an artbook. Nuada offered to pay. "Just get both."

At home, his removal of glamour never ceases to amaze me. His scars returned, together with his blanched skin. In my shoes other girls would have passed out, but I took them stoically. By definition, handsome need not mean flawless skin. Which of us truly has non- scarred tissue anyway? There are tanned elves, they can cast spells for it. But Nuada scoffed at the idea of being a poser.

Catching this reflection, Nuada grinned. _Indeed, you're not shallow! Good._

"You've been eating well right? Uriel was concerned."

His face was serene. "Yes. Eating a meal bonds us together. Food warms my stomach after a mission. Always." He cocked his head.

"What?"

"You went to Bethmora without me?" he asked. I got a shock, how had he known? Without touching hands. Our bond was becoming no-secrets. Before, we had to hold hands to Read minds.

"Yes I went with the other elves and Joe. We were looking for stuff."

His ambers deepened. "Stuff? Please continue."

I sighed. Squirm to escape from firm glare of my soulmate. He had made me promise. "I used my gift to find the heart of the fountain. Like to unjam it. Then the water can smoothly run."

He was very quiet. I waited for a while then went in to bathe. I played host. Nuada did not press me, though I really expected his annoyance that I disregarded his instructions. "Are you ok?"

The elf looked up from the Drizzt novel. His ambers were quizzical. "I am. What?"

"That's cool." Nuada accepted my little embrace. "You are happy. I only wanted to help."

"I know. Don't do it again, Lirael. Let me escort you next time." His tone was mild. He took out bottles from his bag.

"What're those?"

They smelled wonderful. Green vials of oil? "Shampoo. I don't like the human ones. These don't dry the hair so much. Come, I want to shower now." Oh! That's why their hair is so fine.

Nuada smiled. _haha we're born with good hair. It's a trait._

_Yours is golden. I wish I had blond hair. Wait, I can go dye my hair. _

_Don't. It is harmful and drying. Brown hair is beautiful too. And it's the coat of a sika, fox*. _

Later in the night, I watched some anime. Nuada had fallen asleep. I held his right hand, more receptive to senses, reading his mind. He felt free of burdens, giddy with elation, had invented a new style of dancing with his scimitar and he was on the task to find our dad.

"Eh? Why are you going to find him?" I reeled from this.

He sighed. "Got friends… look.. then bash him…"

I scratched my head. He breathed deeply. Within moments, the elf was himself and alert again. The shopping had worn him out. I laughed at the mass sweatdropping of the anime. It meant the character involved had said something out of turn beyond belief, hence they felt super- awful. But it is all indirect. Then they all fell down, feet up.

"Why is it comical?" Nuada remarked.

I explained. He nodded solemnly. "I see. What is it in?"

"In original Japanese."

Nuada noticed the subtitles, his mind was trying to comprehend how I could understand the jokes. _So the boy made a fool of himself, but they laugh at him. How cruel. _

At this interpretation, I held my tummy, helpless_. Oh stop stop. It's making me tickle my funnybone._

The elf looked incredulous then smiled. We both felt tickled by the next scene, a pink giant bouncing onto the small boy and he was shouting "dammit!" I said, "Well it's artistic isn't it?"

"Yes. I get why you watch this.. cartoon. You call it any- something?"

"Ani-may. They're not all cartoons, actually they're popular form of dramas. Some are really tragic, funny, science fiction, family and fantasy. Multiple types. This one's grouped under the Mad series, as in they are super funny and incredible."

I asked him why he was looking for our father. He replied, "To hunt him down and make him responsible. Don't you want closure?" Nuada Silverlance became vicious and cold. His ambers simmered.

I did not feel horrified. After all men have violent tendencies. I nodded.

While unpacking the other stuff, clothes and books, Nuada enquired- _child what's wrong? You're very silent. Last time you got like this when I did not eat. _

_No, cos I'm watching telly. What do you want for dinner later?_

_A light meal. I'm still full._

_Elven taste?_

"Laira, why use me as a benchmark? It's just preference. Really," he commented. "Egg and greens will do. Thanks. How about you?" I was eating a mix of bbq chicken, greens, with curry sauce. Yummy. I asked the elf to try some sauce but he didn't like it. I don't think of Nuada as old unless he brings up the wars and killing, or politics. I didn't understand the politics, which he liked to elaborate on, but I didn't mind. If I could just be an instrument of listening, and it pleased Nuada then it was fine by me.

He watched me preparing some tomatoes and lettuces for cooking. "You know, you don't have to cook them, dainin. Minerals are lost through heat."

"Ok. But if I don't cook them my stomach hurts. I read somewhere it's because I can't tolerate the acid."

He seemed concerned. "I will find out some drinks you can take. It always hurts?"

I smiled. "If I neglect meals, I have gastritis. So I think it's super important to stick to regular food times."

Feeling shy, I changed the subject. His stare was unnerving. It bordered on fatherly concern.

"I got this book, a factual book about your race. But they don't explain why and how you behave."

"What, for example?" he asked.

"The info is vague, elves bow rather than hug and kiss. Those are detailed. What I want to know is- more on how soulmates get along. That's not there."

"I see." Nuada looked in the fridge. He continued, "You're planning to be a diplomat between our people and the humans?"

What? I didn't think that far. But it sounded cool! I said yes. The pale elf found a big bottle of honey tea. "Can I drink this?"

"Of course." He poured a glass and smiled enjoying the taste. "Is it all right?"

Nuada said firmly, "Then it is my duty to ensure your safety. Playing such a role to mediate is always perilous." Casually, my prince passed his right hand over a wilting bunch of flowers on the table. They perked up!

"I'm not going to do it so soon. Relax."

Nuada looked anything but relaxed at my statement. His frown was similar to my brother's when I asked to extend curfew. Joe was always nagging if I came in at 11pm. Since we moved here, he could ask the elf to babysit me.

Almost forgot how limiting that felt. I didn't want Nuada to stop me from doing stuff too. He watched me. "I will be ready." No arguments or debates.

I told him that he had just cast a revival spell on the flowers. "You've magic, elf. Don't deny it any longer."

"Not much. I don't recite from spell books, like the wizards can. With all living things, I understand them. So I wouldn't call it denying."

"What're they called?"

"Solonquessir."

I felt in awe. If we could find them, then the wizards could make Bethmora habitable again. Trolls and the other Sidhe did live there, in small huts. The wizards could put things completely right. Nuada was stroking my hair and rested on my back.

_No they cannot. Wizards are not miracle workers. There are priests and scribes too_.

Our neighbor's dogs started barking. I grunted. "Nuada please tell them to stop."

He replied, "That's so random… fine." He stepped outside. What a frenzy. Nuada pressed one hand to the door. I didn't hear anything. The dogs quieted.

"They are impatient for their human to return. Dogs like being outside. What is he thinking?" he looked pissed, coming back in.

"You said something?"

"I did. Very softly. Animals can hear well. Sometimes, during cases…"

Story! I waited. Nuada shook his head. I pouted. He laughed. "I need to keep those confidential."

"A teeny weeny peek? Like a trailer? I won't tell." I gestured a long line with my hands, then made a section with my thumb and index finger. My elf chuckled.

"I know the creatures are afraid for some reason. So I talk to them. They calm down."

"Like how?" I jumped.

Nuada quirked his brow. "That'll be breaking the confident status. I cannot."

"Please! You can reduced the possibility of them being hurt! You're a genius."

"Lirael, I promised not to reveal specifics." He relented when I begged him. "Once a wild dog wanted to attack us. Hellboy shot it. I understood its deep fear and confusion. It had lost its master. How it looks like? A three headed dog, this tall, some call it Cerberus (it made them look dwarvish) The dog easily batted Hellboy away and jumped onto Liz. I went in with my sabers. Its fur was so thick our attacks made no difference. Then I jumped on its head. The dog tried to shake me off. Cerberus had been summoned by a deviant sorcerer. He had died. I spoke to it, said 'you need not fight anymore. Your master is gone.' I patted it. The dog felt happier. We sent it back. The end."

"But how did you know? You Read its mind?"

"Oh that's the fish's department. He found a spellbook left behind charred. I think the master was burnt to death." I beamed. He is a great natural story teller!

Joe came home later, but he was just rushing off again. My bro had taken some things. Nuada said, "Be careful. What about tomorrow?"

"I can't. I haven't talked with you, man. Sorry."

"Joe," I called, running to him. "Why can't you stay?"

"Coz I'm one of the main people. I need to be there." He said I didn't have to accompany him.

Nuada assured him we would be okay. He added, "Call if you need us. I will stay till Sunday night."

After he left, the elf confided - _he is stressed. Falling sick._

_Oh no!_

_Don't worry. Not certain yet. Can you sense how ill someone is? _

I could. More like a nightmare when it already happened, when you collapsed I woke up screaming. You have dreams?

He sighed. Some hair concealed his face while he leaned over the table. I noticed Nuada always became like this when he needed solitude, time alone. I went to sit down and began planning for my project. I wanted to paint a picture of an elf.

Nuada sat with me after some time, pensive. Softly, he confided, "I had dreams of Father. He did not say anything to me. I wanted his admonishing. I was evil."

I looked up. Nuada was stoic though his tone was filled with anguish. His eyes were dry. I patted his hand and continued sketching. He asked me what it was for and stuff. "Oh later want to try baking? I can show you."

"Yes! Show me," he exclaimed, cheered up.

He helped to measure out the quantities of flour and sugar. I mixed the butter. "For cookies, the dough has to be dry. See?"

"I do." Nuada gave me the fresh milk in its jug. "You are an expert eh?"

I smiled. "Kind of. You're a fast learner though. Later we'll add these almonds, cashews and nuts on top. Then they'll be different flavours. But no cocoa powder. You mind?"

He said never mind. The elf rolled out the dough perfectly. I had always struggled not to tear the dough. I gaped. I laughed even more. Nuada pretended to be offended. "What's so funny?"

I took out cookie cutters, star, house, berry, apple and so on. _He thought- nice! I cannot wait to make more next time. _

My hair had some flour. His hands were whiter. The elf took a leftover piece and bit in. "Delicious."

"Nuada! That should be baked first."

He finished it. I pressed my forehead. Innocent expression of delight. Nuada could be a boyish elf. He just didn't unleash this side enough. My heart glowed.

* * *

_*sika meaning fox is from Ms Dunkle's Hollow Kingdom novel In the coils of the snake. It's about elves, the true meaning of honour and beauty. A wonderful novel._


	29. The Prince's gift

**Sanctuary 29 The Prince's Unique Gift, Blades**

_Remember the Lion king's song of romance? There are several versions, the full one is Elton John's. Abraham and the prince talk more. _

**Nuada**

"You guys always sing and dance at festivals don't you?"

"Who? I do not like that." I thought it nothing less than ridiculous. Such a human thinking, that we are playful.

"An elf told me. Or was it… I met some guy once," she mused happily. Her eyes had become glazed.

Who was he? Reading her palm showed images of them travelling around, with elves I was not familiar with. "Why didn't you ask for me?" I inquired.

"Oh you were sleeping. I was fine, Hellboy and the others were with me too."

I replied curtly, "You should have." Laira blinked in surprise. Didn't she understand? How many times will this happen? She was furious that I stopped her, when she was discussing the information about twins. "I thought we had an agreement. You are my responsibility."

She nodded. "The agreement still stands. But I wasn't alone. Do you like this song? It's Disney. Most people like."

I listened, lulled by the melody. Piano acoustics are irresistible.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

And can you feel the love tonight?  
how it's laid to rest?

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It is where we are  
Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

She urged me to sing too. I absently hummed, then sang softly. The Halfling grinned.

"You've a manly yet musical voice!"

"Don't change the subject."

"Chill. I am sensitive enough if someone is hostile to me. Oh then we listened to this new elf playing a fiddle. It was so cool. He jiggled around like this. Don't be angry, soulmate. I will call you next time."

Then the timer for the oven buzzed. The cookies were brown and looked palatable. I liked eating the ones with nuts and pistachios on top. It is my second favorite to chocolate. She introduced me to yogurt, to cool my temper.

_Can I ask you something? She was hesitant almost shy._

_Go ahead._

_Do you feel worried all the time? I can take care of myself. It'll stress you out._

_Not always, unless you run off without telling me. You're not a warrior._

Laira bowed to me. "Then I want to be your pupil. Please instruct me, sensei."

I stared at her. Take care of herself, learning combat skills? It is my duty. I didn't want her to… I scrutinized her petite frame. The swords I used were too heavy for her. A dagger? I had to understand more. "You want to train? As a warrior?"

My voice was incredulous.

Laira smiled. "Well not like you, can't be half as good as you, prince. But I want to defend myself. So you can stop worrying."

On the contrary, my extent of worry had just risen. _She will be injured. It is very dangerous and painful. And once someone has started training, there's an instinct to slay and take life. _How to phrase these tactfully? I held her by the shoulders. She looked determined.

"It is not necessary. I am your protector always. Whatever happens, I will face the enemy and violence. You are too delicate."

She argued, waving a knife at me. "No I am prepared for it. Look, I can use this. I know the rest are too heavy. Please show me!"

"No. I don't want you to get hurt." I took it away.

Laira looked at her feet and sighed. "How about just a bit? I will be careful, can use a glove. I won't be completely defenseless. When enemies come from all sides, you need help."

It would be the worst case scenario. I pictured Abraham and Nuala besieged by monsters, and my friend captured. It won't, I wouldn't allow it to happen.

She concluded, "So it's logical."

"I will not fail. What will I do after you have mustered defence? Become redundant then." I persuaded, trying to grasp the crux of this problem.

_No you won't. You are still the great Elf Champion. Think about it. Bye._

I didn't wish an innocent gentle girl to become tainted by blood and terror. I was traumatized after my first kill. It made me sleepless and guilt ridden. The bloodlust and rage will blind any warrior when he is not in control. My rationale was always blinded, all my rash actions… I cannot. Why had I been agitated at the thought of the child seeing other strange elves?

I had to convince her of the realities and error in thinking. I knocked on the door. Blasting music. It was only Friday, she wanted to stay away from me? Not normal.

"Yes what?" She shouted above it.

First, a positive thing. Children will listen in a good mood. "Want to see something?"

"Huh?"

I smiled. "Come out. They are really nice. And special," I added enthusiastically. I took out a flat green box from my bag.

She waited, expressionless.

I gestured. "Open it."

She peeled at the tape. I had placed within two bracelets, one purple beaded delicately like stars- the color she loved. The second one was more ordinary. I had asked my good friend to fix the beads on the former, since I am not patient enough to repair that. Making blades I could adeptly do.

She tested immediately, grinning. "Purple! My favorite, Drizzt's eyes!"

"That reminds me, I have found out about drow. They are skilled in the arts of guerilla warfare, taming panthers and a lot of covert skills. But I haven't seen any myself."

I was thrilled when her gaze rested on the silver one. The gift I truly wanted Lirael to wear! It was gilded with protection spells and had independent life.

She only glanced at it with no reaction whatsoever. I prompted, "What do you think? Isn't it pretty? It shines in the dark."

"Looks plain."

I tried not to mind. "Maybe when you see from another angle. This is pre-Cyrillan silver, very rare. A magical fey gift." She loved mysterious fey objects. Had been eager to see the things.

"Thank you. Anything else?" she sounded impatient to go back to her private room. I was puzzled.

"Don't you want to talk more? I wrote you a letter." I smoothed the creases. Now did not seem a good time to breach our argument subject. My senses brushed on her irritation.

"Later."

I gave her a kiss. She stopped being sulky and touched my hair for awhile. I wanted to start on the Dark elf trilogy. I was hooked from the start, curled up in the soft chair in our room. The dainin soon fell asleep.

My favorite moment was Drizzt defending a young moon elf from death. He has honour. Indeed we would be comrades if I met him. I was interested to know if this legend was real. I also identified with Drizzt's homelessness, exile, fortitude and decisions.

About ten. The child had started to snore, her headphones fallen off. I pulled the blanket around her. I kissed her forehead, laying my rough hand on her soft skin. Laira smiled and flipped over. If only she would allow me to protect her. I cannot let her be hurt. It'll break my vow and honour. _Goodnight angel._

Then I went outside and glanced at the phone. I pressed a familiar room number. **"Hello sister. Can I talk to you?" **

"**Sure. Anytime brother. She's ignored you already? I could sense something amiss."**

"**No she is sleeping. She had no response to my token. I had bought the bracelet specially. That day we (Nuala and I) went together. I had it blessed and spelled."**

**Nuala said evenly, "She did not understand. You can explain it again. Being half elf is not like us. They are more naïve."**

"**I have tried. And we have a problem. She doesn't want me to protect her." I leaned back, crestfallen. **

"**Brother, what happened? Your emotions are strong now." **

"**I don't want to teach her self-defence. Laira assures me she wants to be a warrior and can take care of herself. Fighting will make such a youngling yearn for battle. It will be against my values to show her the art of war." **

"**It is normal actually. You wouldn't want me undefended," my sister replied. "You gave me a dagger."**

**Ironically she used it on us. I had the scar on my heart to prove it. **

**She went on, "She wants to help you, I Read as much. Brother, our connection is closer now. Tell me can you get this?" **

I smiled. Yes!** "You're thinking of cherries. Right?" My twin was ecstatic, her mind showing rainbows. "I am your protector and she is naturally, being my mate."**

**She reminded me that I had been critically injured recently and my friend only wanted to help. **

"**I know, sister. But that was only once, won't happen again. Do you think I can refuse? I wish to."**

"**Actually I'm certain Laira won't become violent and bloodthirsty. She has a kind nature. She can accept you without conditions. I won't tell you how to refuse. Just instruct her, Nuada." **

**When sister uses my name, she is rebelling against me. "Fine. I must try, alone nonetheless. Then if it fails…" **I was sure my logic would not fail. Laira is a linguist and reader, her gift of Memory and directions are indicative of guiding. The Severn Clan are either musicians or guides very much taken by artefacts, history and books. The complete opposite of my upbringing.

"Come on, Nuada. Don't be stubborn."

Switching to English, and insolence. "I am few seconds older than you. Kindly show respect."

Nuala said, "I'm wiser. Why let this be conflict? Relationship is about give and take. Brother, she is practically a sister to us."

"It won't be. And Abraham, he makes you laugh always? Bundle of scholarly blue."

I smiled at this. What a funny image.

"Oh you're asking for him? We are happy. He is such a generous mate, offering to carry heavy things and finding poems, songs for me."

"Can I speak to him?"

"I will go call him." Nuala put down the receiver. Some music played in the background. What time did Sapien sleep? I prepared to Send her _never mind_. Then the fishie said, "Hello Nuada! Brother in law!"

"Who were those foreign elves? Why didn't you call me when they arrived?" I started heatedly. It was partly his fault.

"I am sorry. They hail from South America, specifically the Peruvian jungles. Dark skin, green eyes. I was unaware you wanted to see them."

"Why were they at the Bureau?" I was curious. New elves I had not heard or sensed. Did they have Cloaking magic from us?

"Diplomats. They may wish to join us. Are you furious, Brother in law? They are your own brethren." Abe asked. He rambled some more.

"I see. They are my kind, but elves don't become friends so quickly. We have a grace period of months at least. I thought you studied Elven Customs, Abe." I felt too lazy to roll his whole long name out.

"Ah you recall, Nuada! Haha, my books say the very opposite. Is it just… never mind. Next time we will inform you. Oh you were sleeping that day."

I clarified that I sleep light. "Were they attractive to girls?"

"No scars, smooth brown skin. They look very different from your friends too, I deduce from their love of the sun. One has dark hair. These Peruvian elves' language is harder to decipher. We simply let them sing and dance. It was very enlightening. They were very warm!"

And the Halfling mingle with them? They could be dangerous, not speaking our elven dialects! "In future I wish to be updated, especially if my friends are there. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Nuada. You sound happier now. We will take care of your friends, Liz and Nuala are always with Laira. She won't be alone."

"Thank you. I am in a good mood, Sapien," I said. For both the antidote searching and looking after the girl.

"Cool. I can feel something else too…" Abe tried to push his luck.

"Not at all, Abraham," I remarked, "This music- I like classical."

"Excellent! You can borrow which you want. Vivaldi, Chopin, Bach, my favorite is Chopin. I have a lot…. Cheerful tones. Nuada which do you prefer? I will prepare."

I chuckled. Didn't know which ones, all were pleasant for dreams. Passing by their room and library, the piano and tinkling melody, violin, no voices but perfect.

"Not sure. I do not know who composed what."

He started a lengthy discussion. I yawned. "When I go back, I will just take some. No need."

"Haha you feel bored? Nuala and you are intriguingly different. But your tastes in music are the same. Amazing. What else?"

I told him a few things, not too personal ones. The fish laughed.

"One more thing, maybe you wish to know: Manning's friend has found your spear… at least we think it could be…"

My heart raced. I jumped. "What? When can I see it?"

"It is in a museum.. we are currently arranging to attend an auction, or private session. You can verify it… but the details are not out yet."

"Let me know. I wish to attend."

"You are sure you need the spear back?" the fishie pressed cautiously.

_What? Irrelevant question! _I said curtly, "If the spear is mine, I will take it back. Is there a problem?"

"Prince, I understand. Of course."

I thought for awhile. "Abraham, do the finances cover that part? I do not mind paying."

"It should, hmm, we are well funded. Till next time, here's your twin."

"**Hello. I overheard about the spear. Told him not to start babbling yet. ****You want it back?"**

"**Father gave it to me. It is a Sacred relic of Bethmora passed down through the generations. Why don't you trust me? I am now an agent, how to use it to hurt people? Do you still doubt?" **

**She paused. Her answer soothed me, "Brother, you are changed. I am sorry. Just- I had a dream with your spear. Mother looked sad holding it. Maybe you need to think about this."**

"**Ok."**

"**Want to sleep soon? Don't feel stressed yet. It could be, only."**

"**I can sleep late tomorrow."**

"**Do you dream of them?" she asked in a whisper.**

"**Yes. But I cannot speak with them. I see them so far. Out of reach." **

A sound. Just a cat passing by. Soon we hung up.

*******

I waited for the boy, somehow worried. But he didn't come yet. My eyelids were heavy. I lay down. Then the door opened. I padded to the living room.

"What the- Nuada! You're not in bed yet?" he was shocked.

"You are home. Earlier than expected?" I enquired. He smiled wearily.

"Yea. Sucks though. I'm gonna bed. Night."

Maybe I will teach the girl something. She will be discouraged and not continue. The high price of aches, wounds and pains. You will see. I placed the silver bracelet beside her, precious. I fingered the amulet. The Sidhe don't take a gift unbidden.

_Mother? She looked as always, young. Nuala had her features, her angle from the left. Only her eyes were not amber but pink. I rushed forward to hug her. __**Mother it is I, Nuada. Do you remember me? I am your son.**_

_**Yes. **_

_**I have missed you so much. Can I see you more often? Is this heaven? I cried.**_

_She smiled but her expression had frozen like a distant stranger__**. Don't leave me. Wait! **_

_**Don't leave the mortal realm so often Silverlance. You tread the boundary ever so lightly. I am Morrigan, Seer of the underworld. Why have you come? **_

_I prostrated before the goddess. She was not shining like the gods I had seen, essence as grim and dark as midnight. Her hair consisted of raven feathers. Intelligent eyes glittering through the feathers. Large ravens landed close by. They Shifted into figures as tall as her._

_**I am sorry to intrude. But I want to see my parents, King Balor and Queen Sylvia.**_

_The guards advanced on me. The chill was worse than wintry. _

_**You need to let them go. They cannot stay here. **_

_**But they are here! Please let me see them. Mother! Mother! **__I attempted to chase her soul but kept meeting other women. They gazed at me blankly. I saw her, only to be eluded. Morrigan waved her hands and spoke in a foreign tongue. The place disappeared. Falling sensation. _

Drenched in sweat, my face was wet too. How can I let them go? Why won't she help me? What justice is there? I cannot follow them.

"Nuada? Are you crying?" my friend asked.

"No. Go to sleep." I scrubbed my cheeks. Laira had come beside me and her fingers rested lightly on my face. I sighed heavily.

"Don't pretend. You are crying. Come, let me hug you." I tried to pull away but had no strength. The walls I had maintained for so long crashed. _I miss them. It is not fair. I didn't get to say I was sorry. _I sobbed, unable to repress this grief any more.

She lay down. When my voice returned, I whispered, "I'm fine. Want to be alone."

"Why are you so sad?"

The pain reached a crescendo, stabbing like the spear. Nuala also could not sleep. She cried bitterly. Softly, I admitted I missed my parents.

Soon the girl slumbered. Lirael always slept soundly. Her hand covered mine, on my chest. I was so sticky with sweat. My throat was parched.

I found a cup of water nearby, drank it and lay down. Laira murmured my name. I smiled.

*****

The next day, sunlight pierced my closed veil. I blinked. She was lying with one hand over my stomach, leg thrown almost out the bed. I gently shifted and sat up. "Morning. Wake up." My head ached. With a pang, Morrigan's condemning words returned. I won't think about it.

Then my keen ears heard Joe's troubled breathing. Laira was hugging me again. I patted her shoulder. She rubbed her face.

"Don't 's late."

I washed my face. At least my eyes didn't look swollen. I was exhausted however. The boy was feverish. I went to his room. He had pills on the table. I felt his forehead, hot. His whole body was too hot to the touch. I unbuttoned his shirt.

The sister came in chewing something. "Nuada. What is it? He looks ill."

"Apparently." I wished to try some healing magic. When we were alone, I whispered his name. No reply. I put both hands to his face and focused. _Cool down. _My fingers seeped the excess heat away. Joe frowned and licked his lips. He reached out to grasp my right hand. "I'm helping you. Be good. Just a while more," I whispered. Since he did not let go, I channeled energy via his arm.

Laira asked me what I wanted to eat.

_Cereal. Thank you. Take your time._

His temperature was down for a while._ Some more mana. The soft blue welled up. _Resting a while, I tried to sooth his lungs using a short incantation. The long incantations were harder. His breathing cleared. Good, it worked. My vision blurred so I leaned on the wall. Cloth stuck to my skin. I realized how feeble I was.

"Hey elf. Nuada, what's wrong?" Laira's voice was very loud. I winced. "You're- exhausted."

I raised my head and looked into vivid blue eyes. It was déjà vu, we were this close when they rescued me. "I cooled down his fever. Get a cold cloth to sponge Joe. He's almost recovered now."

While she was in the bathroom rinsing water, she grumbled, "Attempting that spell without breakfast on empty? Are you playing doctor or hero? It's too much for you, Noowa." Her emotions were unnecessary, but very nice. I preferred this to her reticence.

I smiled. "I will be fine. Yum." I spooned the delicious warm milk and cereal into my mouth. She sponged the cloth over Joe's face. I recovered soon enough. The migraine receded. Healing magic does not drain much strength, only a fraction to make one sleepy.

"Relax, my friend. You take drugs to cure flu?"

She nodded. "Usually. We're not wizards. Wow you finished. Don't get up too suddenly."

"All right," I said. Her left hand gleamed silver. She had worn my gift! _I am sorry I rejected your gift before Nuada. It is very cute and shiny. _

Joe coughed, waking up briefly. "Thanks elf fairy."

"I'm no fairy. How do you feel now?" I took his hand. His pulse was steady.

He moaned. "Just returning the favor. Now you understand how tiring it is to be ill." Joe smiled and closed his eyes.

_Laira Sent, Don't scare me! You look like a ghost._

_I only used a little energy. I assured her._

"Come outside. I want you to rest." She put on country music and stood opposite me. I took the armchair.

"Why were you so sad?" she probed. "I didn't hear you clearly. Too groggy."

I could not speak for a while. Music filled the gaping hollowness inside. I swallowed hard and said, "It is hard.. for me to let them go. I had to, last night. Their spirits… moved on."

Tears sprung but I commanded them not to spill over. I inhaled.

Laira blinked. "It's ok to feel sad. You can cry. I mean- they will be here in your heart always." She spread her fingers over my heart. "My aunt, whom I loved very much, also died suddenly. I was shattered. She had been so kind to us. It was my dream to repay her and give her a better life… but an accident took her away. Aunt was already sick, that was too much strain. I took a really long while, to accept it. I still miss her. I comfort myself that she is happier in heaven. Try it."

I smiled weakly. My eyes were damp. "Thank you. This bracelet is my token for you. Like the amulet you have given to me."

"Oh then I must wear it? Ok ok. But I like purple more. Is the purple one also special?"

"No that is ordinary. Feel its magic." I touched it gently tuning it. The silver vibrated against her skin. Laira gasped eyes widening. Adorable.

"Yea! Try the method I told you. I want to…" she wanted to elaborate, but I tugged her arm.

I cradled the petite Halfling in my arms. "Shh, I will. Some peace." I thought of Mother and Father. They won't forget me, I won't either. They are together. I don't know if there is a heaven, but it sounds wonderful. Is it where the light always shines and there is no agony to burden them? The soul flies free from its web of entanglement? Let them be together. I sighed. "Your aunt was- very young?"

Laira nodded, leaning on my chest. Our heartbeats in tandem. She talked, her voice and the country music blending together. I did not really listen closely, drifting off. I think I said 'yes' and 'no'.

"So will you teach me to defend myself?"

12


	30. Defensive moves and wedding bells

**Chapter 30 Defensive moves And Wedding Bells for Nuala!**

_I love designing the whole wedding place. What do u think? _

_Nightquest, by Nightwish: my favorite lines are here: _

Lead by a maid queen of the night  
Voice of angel such a divine sight  
An amazon to fight and cure  
This reality with her feline lure

Patriotic to the promised land  
Of never-waking dream

Nightquest a quest not for the past  
But for tomorrow to make it last  
Simply the best way to walk this life  
Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind  
Enter the realm don't stay awake  
The dreams remain they only break  
Forget the task enjoy the ride  
And follow us into the night...

* * *

**Laira**

It was a rude shock to hear my dear elf prince crying in the darkness. I usually slept soundly but his distress echoed into my dreams. He had denied this at first. Tried to be strong. Poor thing. So I held him tight and consoled him. "Don't pretend to be strong." I wanted him to open up to me.

Nuada woke up first and used a lot of energy to help my bro. He looked so drained. When I took the temperature Joe was doing better than before. The warrior wanted to protect me. I had not understood what his gift truly was. Might I have hurt his feelings? Seen it on my desk, so I put it on. His expression was worth all the gold in the world.

I recommended my method to handle his grief. It takes really long to heal scars this deep. When we were out that day in the secret garden, he said he had never wept, only denied. Over the centuries, the young Nuada must have closed over his raw wounds with victories and failures, taking them in his stride. Punishing himself. Training distracted him. I wondered why Nuada had not caved in till now. His smile was weak but signified that he was much better. He wanted silence. I liked the feel of his chest.

Then he asked about my aunt, holding me so I didn't look at him. Yet his touch spoke volumes. Underneath, the elf murmured, _Let me heal, on my own. I don't want you worrying. Speak of other light things. I want distractions, child._

I obliged him, my aunt, my wishes, whatever I could think of. He sat up when I asked him to teach me defence. "Can you handle cuts, bruises, sprains? It is common to sustain them in the process."

"Yes."

"You do not know what you are asking. When I learnt to fight, I became a cold blooded killer. It is only the metal that sings. Blood will be lost, and so will innocence!" Nuada went on sternly. So different from the sad persona he was just minutes ago. "I don't want you to go through all that."

I acquiesced. "Yes. But in this way I gain practical skills. I don't want to be helpless. Then you won't think too much. Brooding is bad for health." He cocked his head. (it is mystery why he does it!) He seemed to be battling an internal enemy.

Nuada looked very sad. I felt a little guilty, this look was the one he showed when he was grieving for his sister's loss. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do it now. But I would like to try, please. Onegai." I bowed twice and clasped my hands together.

I listened to the elf explaining of the Hunter's instincts, losses, huge transitions. They were his personal experiences with war. "The Hunter is in everyone. You lose control, your sanity and life won't be the same. Irreversible. You still wish to continue?"

"Yup."

The doubt cleared from his features. The prince blinked.

"Very well. Hold it like this." He corrected my grip on the knife. "It is the same for swords." Nuada showed me how exactly to stand so I wouldn't fall. Balance is key to a fighter. I listened raptly. When was the action? The rolling, somersaulting, vaulting over.

"I find it more effective to bring the blade down in an arc. This is better than stabbing forth. Yes, good." He had borrowed another bigger dagger from the table and demonstrated. I imitated his strokes, slash, parry and a series of different combinations.

"Yay! When can you do the fancy moves? Like rolling and jump kicking?" Hope ascended my dreaming. This is getting somewhere!

"I am the teacher. Since you want to learn so badly, I can choose what to impart. There is no need for fancy somersaults. " He flashed a brief smile. "Besides, I have to refrain from those actions. Doctor's advice."

I pouted. "Aw! You're still tired? Come, sit down." I poured some tea and bowed.

Nuada replied, "Reluctant to follow, but necessary. Thanks." He did the same and took the cup. I was suddenly overcome by mirth.

"What is so funny?' he asked annoyed.

"Cute!" I replied. He never liked listening to instructions, especially medically. Suddenly the elf wished to? _You can make a comedian with such a serious face when you crack jokes._

Nuada frowned, baffled. "I do not intend to."

I held my stomach, laughing till tears spurted out.

"Disrespectful. Fine, no more. I shall ignore you." He turned his back and looked out the window.

"No no! I'm sorry. Just that, you obeying instructions is funny. I can imagine your solemn expression like yes sir. Get it?"

He nodded. His eyes danced, but his words were- "My masters would have punished me. No discipline or respect. I should be strict."

I smiled in open trust. "Nuada anything. I will not laugh again, I promise."

The prince regarded me with smothering amber irises. His scar had deepened again.

"Perhaps, I shall bend the rule."

"Oh thank you!" I concentrated.

Nuada sheathed my blade. He said amateurs should not use a naked blade. On several tries, I dropped mine on the floor. Not as easy as it looks. My hands ached. The elf picked up my blade on my tenth or twelfth try. "Stop. You don't have to do twirling. You will end up impaling me. Look it has come loose."

I replied, "Sorry! It is fine to do this stuff?" The elf was trying to tie it more securely. I watched him.

Absorbed in this action, Nuada took time to answer, "Yes. Doctors, a few of them. How I miss exercising vigorously. It feels good to train, and improve myself. This is a mere fraction."

"You're already excellent. Better than me. Were you ever clumsy?" I probed.

He smiled, removing his shirt. His fair skin sheened with sweat. I flopped down panting.

Next was trying to attack him as an opponent. Like a martial arts show, the lithe elf evaded and sidestepped my attempts to 'attack'. Pathetic. I was concerned I would hurt him, even if it was sheathed. I could not even touch or brush against him. When I finally thought I could tap his stomach, he plucked my weapon away. It was so quick I didn't even notice!

I was stupefied. "Shit! How the? "

"You think too much. Were you focused?"

"I am. On not hurting you," I said softly, failing to meet his gaze.

"That is a mistake. I am your opponent. This has to change. Do you want to defend yourself?" how vastly different from his brotherly care…

I struggled with this. Again I voiced my concern. "What if it comes loose and pierces you? I'd feel bad."

He nodded and offered the hilt to me. "You should focus on: how am I to get past his defences? Study the weak points, try to penetrate. Failure will get you hurt. If you can't, you just cannot use a weapon. Defence is the opposite of offence, preserve your life first. Then you can protect your loved ones. Understand?"

"Ok. Hmm, show me how to present the dagger in peace?" He gracefully turned it horizontal and offered. I practiced slowly. But still could not touch Nuada. It must have taken years and years to get this skilful. Nope my talent isn't in this field.

"I conclude that you are a civilian. Do not touch a weapon. You cannot be detached enough, youngling," Nuada said firmly. I drank water.

_And if I persist? Will I eventually?_

_Frankly, not in many years. No way can you reach my level. Let me protect you. _He persuaded. His black lips were tight. The ritual scar had become prominent. How fiercely loyal he was to his cause, and will. I didn't promise but decided to stop for now.

"I want to watch tv. Where is the relaxation here?" he complained, drawing his sleeve over his forehead.

I chuckled. Surfing cable yielded nothing nice. "Please don't turn anymore. I'm giddy." On my toggling of channels. "Let's watch the Aang one, about the magicians." He sounded like a young elf.

We began with the middle episodes. Why? Coz I summarized the first season. Nuada didn't want to view from part one. Same for books, he will go for the middle action sequences.

"Nice show. I think it is also on the cable thing," he said thinking.

"You have cable?"

"I did not know of it, till recently. I was cleaning up when I saw this box below. I lost the remote. Can it work without?"

"Nuada you're never careless. Yes, but it's tedious."

He smiled and sat back. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me. I lost it."

The elf watched the anime, absorbed and at peace. I leaned against him. "That's Jet, Kitara's boyfriend. He's not really wicked. And Toph, the earthbender."

His arm curled about me.

"Mellon, you are my protector. I want you to be happy," I whispered.

The golden head inclined he had heard.

"Thank you, angel. The Bureau has good news. They may have found my spear." He waited to see how I would react.

I grinned. "Cool! When will it be confirmed?"

"They will let me know. It is still pending. I have made peace with Fishie."

I was helpless with laughter. Honestly, this elf won't mince his words of his arch rivals and enemies. He projected a mini Abe mouthing in a small glass bowl.

He smirked. "If I go against him, my sister will drift apart from me. Pitting myself constantly against his virtues wears my patience. He really is persistent overriding my points." I held his hand to listen in.

_But I cannot wait to bash him up. I want to really!_

_Hey! Nuada you will make her cry. Come on._

_What is come on? Don't make me think so hard, please._

_Catchphrase. Hehe. _

_You spoil my fantasy of the pleasure. So sad. _Then my bracelet hand tingled. "Nuada why is it like that? Itchy." I scratched along the rim.

Nuada's touch soothed the itch.

"It is normal. Your emotions are connected to it. If you notice, soon you shall, our telepathic connection is much clearer. Try to speak to me when I go there. It is what you call magic." His fingers were cool on my hand. He shut his eyes, bestowing a little kiss on my hand. The flaxen locks slid down

When we checked on my brother, he was awake. Joe tried to get up. Nuada pressed him down. "Rest. It is a weekend."

I said I would do what he needed to. Joe relaxed. Since I didn't allow Nuada to use more spells that'd drain his strength, he stuck to wiping his forehead and feeding him food. The guys had heartfelt conversation.

*****

Over the phone, Nuada confirmed that it was his spear. He had seen the catalogue. "I cannot wait to hold it once more!"

"I am happy for you!"

"Thanks. I'm going there tomorrow. But you know, it will be item number 168. So long, I got to wait!" he laughed at the absurdity.

"Patience is a virtue, elf. The BPRD will have money for the auction? To bid?"

Nuada said, "Hold on, sorry." Rustle of the receiver. "Yes. Krauss is back. I won't have to wait, he knows people there."

"Great! Be careful, don't destroy stuff."

Impatient growl. "No, why would I? You are mad. I will be arrested what good is that? Patience makes one slow." I chuckled, yea it will be aeons before the elf will curb his impulsion. And it assures me of his youth.

*******

Saturday end of September. My favorite month, and day of Nuala and Abraham's wedding. It would begin in the morning. I was going to help the bride with her dress and florals.

_Morning! Her brother greeted like a speaker in my mind. _

_I didn't wear the bracelet but his voice was louder. I told him: 'same to you. Almost got a heart attack. Are you excited?'_

_Happy._

_Oh! I think you must be dashing. Can't wait to meet. _

Nuada then said he was needed elsewhere so he tuned out. I wore my new dress, another one Nuala had accompanied me to tailor. This is a gown with leaves of individual patterns trailing down the seams. It has unusual buttons which I love. They are made of durable _Gryfon_, a kind of plant. The violet fabric was cooling and smelled au naturel.

You may have noticed elven robes don't all have buttons, they are simple slipons with a sash to tighten everything together. So I thought buttons were not necessary!

I was given a ride by my brother. He said he would come later, closer to the actual thing. I reminded him not to be late. The venue was huge, shaded by Elmtreebeards against unpredictable weather. Hope it didn't rain, it is auspicious they are married in sunshine.

It was in the eastern part of Bethmora, an expanse of land they had prepared. Much of the city was still not safe to negotiate.

I spotted Liz Sherman in a crimson dress that showed her curves, large dangling earrings. Abe was in plain azure. His high collar hid the breathing apparatus and complemented the stripes on him. He was talking with animated gestures, with some human agents. The elves? I was quite lost. A huge turnout of people!

Abe touched my hand. "Abe Congrats! I can't wait!"

I checked my cellphone. Nothing. _Then Nuala said, Laira I'm in the short building with arches and a white tent outside. Come right in. Call Liz too._

Many blond elves bowed slightly and smiled at us. "You look dashing!" I whispered to the flame girl.

"Ha you too. I don't know you."

"Where is Red?"

"He's socializing. I saw him with Nuada and Manning."

My heart tripped. I haven't seen my soulmate yet! Never mind, I will find him later. The bracelet thankfully was not excited. Didn't want to scratch like a dog. Some maidens were braiding the elf girl's hair. Petals and colorful beads were woven in. Nuala smiled, turning slightly. "My friends! Glad you can make it."

I touched hands with her. I learnt that Nuada had ceased thinking Abe was obstructing their connection, but still could not accept that his nieces or nephews might be tainted with fishie genes.

"Liz over here. Help us hold this please."

I said, "He just says that. I am sure he will love being uncle." Her necklace was also azure like leaves of sapphire stones. The earrings had little silver fishes. The material felt really smooth, not stifling unlike human gowns. (I wore my bridesmaid dress for my friend's wedding before, it made me sneeze)

Everything in lapis lazuli how perfect that is. Nuala laughed as I thought this. For Liz's benefit, I explained. The flame licked around her cross. "You should see Red's suit. Nuada looks very cute."

"I can't wait to see him! Where?" I yelped.

"Aw cannot help me already?" his twin feigned disappointment.

The princess was settled and would come out when more guests arrived. The banquet area and seats were neatly in rows. Wooden chairs. Uriel and a lovely lady beside him. "Hello mortal.. I mean Lirael. This is Risele my wife." She bowed to me. Uriel had braided his hair. "Looking for prince? Over there." He gestured to a crowd of golden hair guys. That was helpful.

He had seen me first. "Want one?" his voice was gruff and he held out a candy bar.

"Yes! Thank you." I looked up at my friend. Nuada had placed a basket of candies on the table. I guess he did not want to look silly with that on his arm. Other people came. He nodded to them. "Take as much as you want," he said to guests.

His long hair was braided, the blue robes were male design, similar blue to his twin's. Material shimmered under the sunshine. The bottom had gold stars embroidered in. Whereas the bride's dress was a onepiece continuous, Nuada's was cinched at the waist with a golden sash, a small seal in the middle. Nuala's seal was on the necklace, come to think of it. I noticed both sides of his upper coat were held together by a few strings. The sleeves were long but not loose. Handsome!

"Why didn't you wear your crown?" I asked him. Nuada sat down to rest. He was quite tired. Another elf helped to distribute the candies.

"No need. My sister is the main focus. This is enough. Are you happy?" he asked softly. I almost didn't hear, so intent was I on his ambers. I smiled.

"Yea! I love weddings free food and drinks.. I told ya. What about you?"

He rubbed his nose bridge, smiled back. "Hmm, so busy. Laira, we did not expect such a huge turnout. She only gave a few invitations. It is a blissful occasion. You look feminine. New one?" I twirled and curtsied. Yay! He noticed!

"Yep. Nice right. Thank you!"

"Welcome." I held his hand awhile. We greeted other people, mostly strangers. Sometimes, Nuada bowed and clasped their hands speaking elven. There are only rare occasions he will smile like that, so free of bitterness. I nodded politely. A few elves glanced at me. I wondered why.

"They ask me if you're an elf." He walked beside me.

"What did you say?" I glanced at the fineboned and graceful pureblood elves. I am nothing like them.

"Yes." Nuada took me to a less crowded place. This touched me.

_I heard what you were thinking. I'm not bitter now. _He turned and glared at me.

"Can't you sound more-aristocratic? It's a happy day!"I griped pretending to be angry too.

My bracelet shifted, glowing with colors. Nuada was concerned. Finally after the essentially strange itch, it stopped.

"Is this normal? I prefer a normal gift."

"What do you mean? It is normal. I don't give defective things." His voice was sulky. He tweaked my hair.

Never mind. Then he spoke to some fey. They were green hairy creatures that flickered in and out of existence, one separated from the group to a nearby dais. An elf translated what it said in English. The music had changed to a faster tempo.

Nuada tapped my shoulder.

"Laira I have to go now. Mix around and enjoy," his tone was sunny.

_Will I see you again later? _I didn't want him to leave me.

_All will, dainin. Everyone. _Before he left, Nuada guided me to Liz and Red.

Then he vanished. I remembered where his twin's room was. Unlike some brides to be with weeping, she did not. Her euphoria was serene. Oh yes, she is about two hundred years, lots of experience. I should stop comparing with humans. An elven child asked me to go in. The bride's orange irises glittered. A similar elf child gave me a basket of leaves. They smelled of peonies.

"Help me toss them over princess," she said.

"Ok! Sure." When will it start? I was very thrilled. She said it would be signaled by a bugle's call. Fiddle music played to a lively tune. The musicians were young elves to one side of a platform. Sapien waited at a stage platform with two priests. I guess they should be, they were green and plain in design. "They are priests?" I asked the elf child who would toss flowers with me.

"Yes. You are clever."

I blushed. Nuala began walking, we automatically followed her. Other kids were in front. Nuada stepped in smoothly before me. The leaves flew in the air, landing on their hair. I supposed mine too. The female elf _: he is your mate?_

_How do you know?_

_I know. I can see your link. It's a very strong one. _

The bride clasped her brother's arm. Elves were not rowdy. A few were. She added that I was fortunate to have a royal prince as my mate. Thank yous were repeated. We bridesmaids stopped before the steps, of which the twins ascended. Nuala spoke in Gaellic then English. She made a speech, dedicated to their parents and then her brother.

Her brother beamed. I applauded with the community.

Abraham bowed to her twice, then she did. The priests said blessings. One of them with white hair and beard held out a cushion with stuff. _Hey what are those? _

_Exchange of elven gifts. She will give him a ring and he will place a crown on her. Nuada replied. _After the ceremony, quite fast, Nuada embraced the groom, kissed him on both cheeks and said something. Abe's thoughts buzzed. _He is so kind!_ The other priest waved a staff and sprinkled water on the couple with a golden cup.

The applause was deafening. Nuala laughed, holding hands with Abraham. Red put his arm around Abe, basking in the stage attention. His black suit had been tailored large enough for his big bulk. My friend was vanished.

"I'm Jasmine Nessaloch. You?"

"Laira Severn. I'm a half elf." We became friends instantly. Seek food with the rest! All types of food, human and elven snacks. I recognized the cakes Nuada had brought home. I took some. Then I ate fishballs. "Dunno where Joe is, said he will come."

He had got here in time, he was surrounded by chics. Damn is he good! I just made one friend. Jasmine smiled. "He is not bad looking."

I chuckled.

Nuala saw me. "My brother's not used to so much social activity. He's exhausted, went to a private chamber with Uriel and elven men. Do ask him to eat. He came very early."

"All right. I will." The firegirl came over so I won't be alone in my mission ensure-food-delivery! She had her plate stacked full. Haha! She needed so much to stay full. "You happy?"

"Very. I'm happy for them all. Where is the private chamber?"

"Not sure but I'm coming with you. At this reception they're all polite. At my cousin's wedding, everyone shoved each other. Any cute guys you checking? I think they're all. I fell for them."

"Haha don't let Red hear that."

"No. But, tempting," Liz replied.

We asked a few people till someone took us there. The private chamber was a stone golem doorway. It looked alive. Tarsir, a helpful elf, touched its hand and the stone melted inwards. He gestured. "Through there. Tell them you want to go in."

**Liz **

True love indeed! I looked forward to this day much. I am happy for them both. The prince's joy was evident too. Only we knew how much he opposed their union, not without reason. Abe's indecision and poor combat skills worried the prince. It took much hard work consoling him that they were soulmates, and we would help. The elf was stoic. After his illness, there was a change in his attitude. He was not as vehement anymore.

Nuala was not as soft as she appeared to be.

I ate a lot. I always felt ravenous. Halfway through the entrance, uncomfortably dark, I told the girl, "I'll be here. After all it is your time together."

"No no Liz it's all right. He says come in." She smiled. Go where? I put down my plate where it vanished into a crevice. Neat.

She is an Empath. Abe's kind. A woman in BPRD had only discovered her talent for reconstructing events when she was 30. Laira had the ability to bloom faster being half elf. Nuada only revealed this when he had her permission, because he wanted her to have a normal life. _It's terrible and exhausting. No way. I will not allow it. I saw his face cloud with paternal concern. _

She was ok with many things and she took to the lonely prince with great enthusiasm. Laira really cared for him. I remember his beatific smile when I asked about the children. _Liz I want to repay them, and protect them with all my abilities. Nuala has the fish. I can be myself and not feel lonely, he had confided._ Given his machoistic tendencies, I perked up when he spoke like that. He was more comfortable telling us how he felt now.

The guys came into view. If not for his blue robe, I would fail to spot him. All three had same braided blond hair too. Uriel smiled. "Ah! You found us. See, they're bright kids."

"I'm a woman," I replied jovially.

"Yep! Nuada are you all right?" the girl asked, throwing her arms around Nuada who had just risen. He smiled affectionately.

"I am fine. Liz are you full?" He was that meticulous. We were usually on his case to eat more, he had not gained much weight back. Under stress the prince wouldn't eat at all. I didn't want a second crisis of his collapse.

"Plenty. I never starve. You _need _to eat."

He smiled. Uriel remarked, "Yes he needs time alone. I for one can't wait to eat! Let's go! Can we my dear lord?"

"Don't. I'm not your lord." Nuada looked pissed.

The other elf introduced himself, "I am Molowan. Hello pleased to meet you." His eyes were odd, one gold, one green. I bowed too.

"Hurry! Nuala says you came early. I hear your stomach growling! How cold you feel." She piped up, tugging.

"Ok coming. Is it very crowded?" Nuada sounded timid, to me. He won't admit of course.

"No worries. We will take care of you. What's this place?" I noticed the Spartan room for its plainness, only lit by small lamps filled with glowworms.

"A temporary sanctuary. We built them for rest and naps." The muscular Molowan replied. He looked capable of ramming through walls.

We headed out. "I have, some snacks. Do not worry." The prince whispered. He gestured, the doorway opened again. Now we were in darkness. Blue light came from their chests, source were their chains. It was ingenious!

"What are they made of?" I asked Uriel.

"Glow flies and spell activation." The sunlight spilled through, more voices and crowding. Nuada was blocked by many elves. Why didn't he like their attention? He is so popular. I envy that. Molowan asked if I had a date. His odd eyes made him attractive. Did he mean mate?

Red bounded up to us. "That is him." I said, thumbing to him. Molowan smiled.

"Liz where've you been? I couldn't find ya." first question he asked!

"In a secret passage." I smiled. "Exploring."

"C'mon weekend is relaxation. Just let loose. Babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Who's that?" The boys talked. Red held me by the waist. Must he be so possessive? I had been explicit to the elf that I am attached. _What is he afraid of?_

**Nuada**

Both good and bad this day turned out. I almost panicked at the number of guests who turned up for Nuala's wedding! Being a loner from my exile, and I didn't eat with more than three elves, the stress weighed on me. I did not speak much, simply giving candies and tokens to the strangers. I smiled less from happiness than a need to be polite. I could not wait to be alone.

Abraham marrying my sister for real. I longed to change her mind up till she gave the wedding invites. It was two issues altogether, the fishie as an ally but a member of our family? What would mother and father think? No elf has had a bondmate of such a diverse origin.

Yet, we had just reconciled. Nuala was firm on her decision. I did not want our ties to deteriorate with another mistake. As I escorted her to the stage, she was full of joy and peace, acceptance of me. All these emotions channeled to my heart as well. _Brother, I love you. Thank you for accompanying me. _I smiled. All the guests friends, relatives also accepted this union.

When I faced the bridegroom, I found my embrace to be genuine.

Abraham confided how happy he felt. _Now I know you as my brother-in-law Nuada!_

_True. I am giving her to you. _"Make good this vow, Abraham. Protect and honour her," I replied, clasping his shoulder. His gills opened and closed. My sister kissed him.

Then I could leave, such stifling heat. All morning without privacy. Uriel and Molowan followed me to the private chambers. I had a good rest listening to them exchange gossip.

"**Prince, soon we should go and eat," Molowan urged. **

"**By and by. I'm exhausted." I closed my eyes, intending to sleep for a bit.**

The girls came to find me. They were so concerned for my welfare. What to worry, I had already eaten snacks. Laira plucked my sleeve. "Eat!" her tone was motherly.

I smiled down at her, holding out a stick of food. "Thank you. I will feed myself."

"What you dreaming about? I like the atmosphere!"

"No more a dream, dainin… it is real. He will now be a brother," I replied.

She took my hand. "So you sad that you can't have her to yourself? Don't be."

Then she swallowed a few more desserts. I watched her devour purple soft jelly.

"Not really. I am not jealous. She will always be mine. He cannot stop me." My stomach cried out, needing more nutrition. Sigh. Laira laughed. I got a bowl of pasta, grilled potatoes, dessert. Found a table. I pulled a chair for her.

"What time you woke up?"

"5 in the dawn. You?"

"7am. So early! Nuada want to sleep early later? Look haggard."

I winced at this frankness. "Surely not. This is makeup."

Must be a joke. She giggled. I showed my disapproval. Really, I don't understand humor.

After some food, I stifled a yawn. She took my hand. "Sleep early tonight."

Before that I would already be. "Soon. I had to do many things, make sure all was perfect. At least it's worth it." I gestured around. I detailed some things, as the Halflings don't take simple replies.

"I wanted to braid your hair. How long it took?" she caressed my braid.

"2 hours." About there… I had wanted to catch some sleep but the tugging woke me. Lirael, of high ambitions, was by nature inquisitive and sisterly at the same time. I suppose I will never be alone again.

"Hey make it stop. Please." She stuck out her hand. Snakelike wiggling across her hand.

I intoned the gaellic. Did she sound unhappy? I should ask the crafter why the movements were so frequent.

"Why does it move, Noowa?"

"Your feelings. But it has its own life. You may take it off if you don't like it."

"Will you mind? It's ok," she said, concerned. I smiled. That relaxed her. "Hmm, I don't think so. You will be angry. Can it make a shield, do practical things?"

I would not. If it was uncomfortable, I did not mind. _We are more than friends. I care much for her._

While we were at a stand, I kissed her cheek. She gasped. There were others nearby but I paid no heed to them. _It will protect you, but do not make a test. Our trinkets and items are enchanted. I have told you before… enough?_

"Yep. What time do we leave? I'm gonna make sure you sleep 8 to 10 hours." Again, the child attempted to look after me.

I laughed. "That won't be necessary. I'm fine. Anytime we can leave. Wait, want to talk to sister first. Do you wish to come?"

She agreed. I liked her new dress, she looked like a fairy elf. Nuala was giving bouquets to the bridesmaids. "Here you too, thank you for coming," she told Laira.

"Brother!"

I congratulated my twin. We touched hands, I connected with her orange eyes. They were never lighter than mine.

"I don't know why our bond weakened. But I will do anything for it to return, brother. I miss our talks inside."

"We can use the modern phone. As long as we still carry on. I just want your happiness."

She smiled. When she hugged me, I closed my eyes, breathing deep. She was crying when we parted. "What is it?" But she didn't say and stepped away.

The fish commented, he had come from the side. "You may come anytime, Nuada. Do you want anything?"

I smiled. "Of course. Not yet... some music?"

I invited him to walk with me.

"Which one?"

"Playing yesterday, starts with T."

"Tchaikovsky. Sure!" Abe said eagerly. Other guests sent their regards and surveyed my clothing. I was floating with happiness.

Then we met the demon and his girl. Liz my close friend. I told her she looked beautiful.

"Hey blondie, thanks for these food and drinks. You're swell!"

Crude as usual. I laughed. The nicknames didn't bother me anymore. He wanted to test my patience. Red is younger than I am, I ought to give allowance for it. Laira jumped up and he swung her up.

"Guys, let's take photos! You hardly get so dressed."

I only had a portrait done, having to stand still for hours. Now the click and bright light made it faster. The firegirl pulled me closer. Red seemed jealous, so I would leave now.

"See you!" elves called.

I replied similarly. Out of the forest, Laira and I alone. I thought I could summon a horse.

A horn sound. Car? I had not asked for it… the man was James, he designed weapons and suits.

James opened the doors. "Can I go to your house? I don't have plans," I asked her.

I lay back on the cushy seats. "Ok. Hang on where's Joe? Did you see him?"

"You did not come together? We only spoke for awhile. I saw him… " I said. I was too sleepy to think.

"James please wait awhile. I want to go talk to him."

She returned breathless. I snapped awake. "He is with some gals. Didn't pick up. We'll go home first. Rest, Nuada." She talked to the boy on the cellphone. I looked out the window then closed my eyes. Then she tapped my arm, breathing on my face.

"It's itchy again. Help."

I unclasped the bracelet. Problem solved.

Then I didn't hear anymore. Soothing darkness, and Nuala's smile.

_Thank you Nuada! Let's talk some more next week._

_Yes all right. _


	31. All banter!

**S Lost prince chap 31: Bantering**

**Thank u Mommy's little nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke and Libbindy. A Toast! and to the others who're new here welcome.**

I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I believe

Go on, come on leave me breathless, Dance me tease me

Loving feeling, make me breathless

And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you, you're all I need somehow **(Breathless, listen to it, sing along)**

* * *

**Nuada**

Halfway back, I awoke and we were not close to their home yet. The thought came to me. I asked, "How is it Joe is with some girls?"

"Surrounded by them. Can't wait to find chics. When we were helping to open the blocked fountain, he was asking your friends for girls' numbers. Darn!" she replied. I laughed.

"You sound jealous. Don't be."

"No!" she replied. James smiled.

"Prince I have never heard you laugh so freely. It's good."

"Thank you. I am not angry all of the time. Did you enjoy the food?" I relaxed and glanced outside. Some trees raced by.

"Yea! Everything was nice! But Manning said you guys will need a lift," James said. He had leaf green eyes. Hmm, how did the doctor know? Was he intuitive? Laira scratched the bracelet. I undid the clasp. She looked amazed.

"But you want me to wear it don't you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not if you are allergic to it. It is fine."

More questions, but because we were not alone, she didn't ask them aloud. The clever girl talked about her new elf friend Jasmine. I had seen her with Nuala. They were flowergirls. My sister and the fish would have a portrait done. "Hey Nuada I like your costume. How much did you make it for?"

"I forgot. It doesn't matter. You already took photos right?" I felt sleepy again and closed my eyes.

**Laira**

The elves were so happy! I am glad I got some photos of them, together. It's not something to be missed. Liz hardly dresses up, I always see her in jeans and jacket. Her preference for black is like Nuada's.

_Nuala when will you have your portrait done? I wanna see it!-- I sent._

_She laughed. Not so soon. I will do it later. You can view it in our room next time. How is brother? He seems happy. _

_Oh he is! We're going home now. I like his braid._

_That took 2 hours. Brother was quite patient, though he could barely stay awake. Has he eaten? _

_Yes I did make sure. _She thanked me. I learnt that the Elmright elves were from Chimera, land of the fire, a region close to Africa. They were related to dark elves and fought with magical arrows and some could cast spells. The Elmrights liked a leisurely lifestyle of song and dance which they gladly demonstrated for us. Nuada did not approve. His was the honorable way. I stroked his forehead. He always became uptight when I brought up meeting strangers. A blond lock came loose and slid over his scar. He smiled.

When we reached my house, James told the elf he could rest till Tuesday.

Nuada chuckled and spoke to him softly. "Thank you. If you want to improve your skills, I do not mind. Practise. See you around."

***

"Sleep more?" I asked, when he came out from the bath. He was bare waist up. His hair was still tied and some strands were sticking out oddly. Nuada never looked so messy!

"Help me. And be gentle."

I still snagged on hair. Nuada jerked and hissed when some got in a tangle. Finally the golden mane was free. "Sorry. Your hair smells sweaty." I sniffed.

The elf pretended to be offended. He pinched my cheek. His hair was unkempt and puffy. He went in again to wash up. Later he gave me a candy as thanks. I examined the silver bracelet.

He glanced at me. "You won't wear it often?"

"Not when I'm home. How to control it?"

"Only I can, it listens to my voice. I do not understand why it's still affecting you." He whispered something. Nothing moved. I got a fresh comb and started untangling the wet golden tresses. Nuada shifted.

"Give that to me."

"No. Please let me comb!" I begged, trying to avoid. It worked for awhile, since Nuada was tired from waking early. But his deftness won out. He tickled me. I squealed.

The elf slowly combed out to the ends._ Damn! It hurts. I won't do this again. Shit. _

"Ponytail is ok, I think you look cool with your hair bound up too."

Nuada stifled a yawn. He lay down on the couch. I went into my room. Quiet descended. In an hour, the elf asked to come in. He held the control for cable. "Dainin how to get the channels? Help me."

"Press till you get the channel. Arrows up and down. If nothing is showing it means I'm not subscribed."

"Not sure. Join me." We watched Animal planet and discovery. The elf was delighted pressing every arrow and triggered the menus too. "Then how do I go back?"

I showed him. Later he wanted to continue with Aang the conclusion. The Firelord vs the good guys. He loved it.

********

My soulmate rose to view the porch. Many greens and shoots had sprouted since the time we did replanting. He was naked waist up, the scars were prominent. Nuada didn't notice me staring. He reached out his right hand to caress a flowering branch from the tree. We had sat together and he told me that he didn't want to hurt me. Time had flown and so had my affections. Love bloomed inside me. Fire gold sunset made the hair glitter like the sparkling jewels. He seemed at home here, even not doing anything. Nuada smiled.

He heard the dogs bark and cocked his head.

He said something. When I wore his gift, I could tune in to his words. They were very complex. Then he said _Calm down my friends. Do you sense him coming? I will be here with you. _I took it off, nothing more. Oh! It is magical. It would protect me too.

"Laira you want to talk with me?"

I smiled. "Haha, yes. Come and eat."

The elf looked unhappy. "You always ask me to eat. I'm full."

I ignored him and placed his gift on the table. Nuada added, "You want to? Fine I will eat with you child."

"Yay!" I hugged him. He rested his hand on my back.

We ordered KFC. Nuada wanted to try. He referred to it as, "The chicken with the box. A man was on it. It was the fast delivery."

"KFC."

He snapped his fingers, chuckling. "Correct." I thought it was unhealthy. He had a stomach upset when he tried pizza the last time. "I didn't eat that day. Really want to taste. The aroma weakened my resolve but I disciplined myself. Much to my dismay, they all finished them." We laughed at his expression, which he described. He has a solemn face, so crestfallen is cute. "The others said I looked like a waif in the lost land. I am not lost."

I had cake and he had chicken. He peeled them with his hands, ate them heartily. At least he could enjoy food! "Not everyday right?"

"Not at all. Joe! Had a good time?" My bro lunged at Nuada, who was astounded. Then he scowled.

"I miss ya! You eat with bare hands?"

The prince withered him with a dull look. "Surely you will not think a prince cannot eat with his hands? Go and bathe. You smell." He tried to disentangle himself.

Joe purposely refused to move. Nuada sulked, narrowed fine brows and turndown of the black lips.

"Ok ok don't be mad. It's your sis's day. Relax!"

"My sis is not here. I saved you some of this. Quickly. There is cake too," Nuada remarked.

That was the cue. Joe rushed in and out there in five. Haha! I watched Nuada eat some fruits.

His writing I keep every single one. He had decorated my twins' study thing

_I don't like bright colors. Not all elves just me. Black is goth and one of a kind isn't it? Your metal singers also don it. Green is serenity, yes I like too. Blue, cerulean like your eyes, azure and sapphire is my second favorite choice. _

_**Dear friends,**_

_**It's been a fruitful time spent with you both. Thank you for everything, your care and concern for us, the books, and comforting words. Laira I liked the potted plant. It's made of paper, I didn't know that. Who made it?**_

_**Not all elves are as reticent as I am. I was arrogant in the past. We are ancient but we have good qualities too. The nobles need to have etiquette lessons, I always failed them. **_

_**My sister is ambassador for both our races. Something you want to do next time? I need to be there with you, do not do it alone. I hope that things settle down in Bethmora and I can go there without escort. My friends worry I will get hurt again during riots. On a serious note, a few princelings were slain by orcs. The evil beasts. It makes me boil.**_

_**Moving on, your birthday is November 1**__**st**__**, correct? I checked it it is Sunday. That's nice, I can spend time with you then! And Liz says your tradition is cake and presents. Do you have plans usually? I want to give you a great day. It will be the first one. We have been together for a year and a half. How time flies. Joe when is your day? Sorry I forgot. I am open to suggestions, anything I can afford I will give you.**_

_**I can easily do a sword dance. Would you like that?**_

_**Write back soon! **_

_**Lots of love, Nuada **_

Sword dance! Magnificent! I got the chance to see what he meant when he practiced in the training room. The prince used his Luin in sword mode, then its tip extended and became the lance.

A man spoke to him. I was standing at a platform where Nuada couldn't see me. Soundproof.

Nuada gestured and demonstrated with one more sword. They parried. He gleamed with perspiration. He seemed charged with strength. They spoke with frequent pauses. Other people watched clapping. He rested when they began training with one another. For a moment, the ambers cast upwards as he drank water. But he didn't notice me.

James imitated Nuada's actions with a small saber. Elves are gifted in this form. I suppose martial arts are derived from them. Then the session ended. They bowed. People left in threes and fours. Nuada came out, clad in a silk robe that was black. He was panting slightly. I popped out from the viewing area and called him.

Nuada gasped. Then he answered calmly, "Hey too. You were hiding?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Yup. You didn't know. I was up there."

_Hmm. You bad girl, what if I have a heart attack? Let us go for a bite. I'm hungry._

_Don't push too hard. You just recovered._

"2 hours. Now I am at rest." He pushed open the door to the canteen, letting me go first. "Sit down. I will join you. Want anything?"

"Not really, I ate. Go ahead." Nuada headed for a stall and began pointing out what he wanted. He returned with a large amount of food, more than what I usually saw him eat- a large piece of brown steak, broccoli, carrots and potatoes. I gaped.

He chewed smiling. _I am starving! Training takes a lot of energy._

I watched him polish off the plate. Agents passing by also looked shocked. Nuada ignored them. I remarked, "Hey want to try your spear. Later can I?"

"No you're not going to handle that. I will leave it in the weapons' room unless I am going on missions. My room will be only for rest and relaxation."

"Unreal! Nuada your room's only for sleeping! You like practicing, got your rackful of things." I laughed, though I was a little sad that he decided this already.

"It is real. It is too cramp if I practice might break something. My sis bought me ornaments, and I have a new tv. They may break. I can't have that." He licked his lips and sucked on the drink. Bones only left on his plate. Super speed!

I answered that I wanted to watch his new tv. Nuada's goldens flashed. "Why should I? You almost stopped my heart."

"I wanted to surprise you. I've improved in my sneaking tactics."

Nuada leveled me with his gaze. I apologized trying to look contrite. "Don't say sorry with a false tone and smiling, dainin." He was not finding it funny. Aw.

He shook his head. _Beyond hope._

His room was very tidy unlike Red's. Nuada's TV, I set to observing it first before playing with the control. In the usual weapons' rack place, potted plants occupied the space. They were some kind of palms and emitted fragrance. The elf lay down but did not sleep. He was catching my movements. "I want to rest awhile before we go."

"Ok. Are you completely well?" I put my fingers to his chest. He said 'unhand him'.

"Should be. Am building up the endurance time." Nuada whispered.

"What is your usual training session?" I rubbed the callouses on his hands. He didn't resist.

The answer almost stopped my heart. 5 hours! He chuckled. "Relax I won't do that so soon. I should take a bath, some girl complaint of my stench when I didn't bathe for a week." He slowly stretched and found a spare robe. Referring to the time of confinement, our prince was too weak to bathe right after he fainted. Without assistance, he could barely manage, once he came back to bed he would fall asleep. I remember he didn't want to wear trousers so it'd be easier to strip. He went to the bathroom.

His bed was surrounded by marbles in what looked like big urns. What were they? A meditation game? Every marble was unique and was a myriad of colors. One urn had water flowing continuously.

My senses tingled and his gift hummed in sync. It attracted to one of the containers. The marbles whirled, knocking into the next. They all did, each time the bracelet setting a hum and all formed patterns shifting constantly. Nuada heard me. "What happened?" he yelled above the water.

"Better to see this yourself." I urged them to stop, as the itch was beginning to annoy me but no it wouldn't. why? The elf rushed out, his hair pooling water. He glanced at the marbles, his irises turning fiery sunset. "Help me." He rested index fingers on the token. Phew relief. Nuada toweled himself dry, frowning. I waited.

"They were moving on their own?"

"It was like this magnetic force dragging me to each container. What are they?"

"Halfling, they are foretelling stones. But these symbols…" Forget sleep now, the prince was wide awake. Quickly he got dressed and we were standing outside Sapien's room, near the library. The doors had no bell. The prince glared. They swung open.

"Abraham, come. I want you to see this." The aquaguy observed the patterns, commiting them to memory. I watched. Referring to a chronicle of the Ancient Fey, "They mean Lifebringer. This is marvelous. An elf' heritage, you are connected to all life. Laira, your powers are like mine. Would you like to learn from an Empath?"

"Yea!" I didn't hesitate.

"Hold on. You're not agreeing like that. More information." Nuada demanded, haughty. When prince was serious, he sounded like his old aristocratic no nonsense self. Sapien explained in more detail. In short, I activated the stones since my Gift of remembrance reached a new pinnacle. Nuada listened. He wouldn't let me do it right away.

"Will it harm her?"

"No no this gift is an integral part of her. It means her elf blood is more than her human blood. It's not clear until we get an expert to test her. Laira, you can touch something and sense what happened before?" the fish turned to me.

I shrugged. "A little little bit."

Nuada grumbled something. Then he dismissed the fish. "Brother in law, it's great potential!" he cried out. Then the door was slammed.

"It's good news. Why're you mad?" I watched him pace around restlessly.

Come to terms with something, the elf smiled. He said_- I am happy. Can't you see? _

_Still you need a normal life. The hours here are odd and hard. You are still young, enjoy your life first._

No he didn't look happy in his body language. Sigh.

_I know. _No hurry then, I could leave my Gift to unfurl itself at its own pace. I wanted to consider the offer first. But I could talk to an Empath, like Charles Xavier to understand what this heritage meant.

*****

On my birthday, the first anniversary of our relationship. Nuada waited for me at our usual cinema. He had reached first wearing a brown leather jacket with simple patterns. I called out to him softly, not to draw attention. He kept the cellphone. The partial glamour. "Did you call me? I wanted to order tickets first but I don't know which to choose."

I took out my cell. "Yep. Never mind." I picked an action movie. Nuada didn't understand anything going on, there was too much shouting and bombs going off.

_What is most important that you like it._

He leaned back in the cushy seat. I patted his hand. _Ok. But there aren't many now, Nuada. Later we'll go outside you will feel tired cooped here too long right?_

_It's all right. Today your happiness is more important. Sometimes when I don't fall asleep, I turn on the tv. I like movies, they are special. And documentaries are really good too. _

He made fun of this romance which I adored, it's called Once upon a dream.

_Once upon a dream, in a magical kingdom_

_A princess fell asleep, only kiss from a handsome prince could wake her._

"Well? Will you kiss me if I don't wake up?"

He said, "There won't be time if there's a dragon in the same keep. Madness. I'll shake you and if not, I'll throw you on the floor." The prince burst out in mirth. I folded my arms.

"Hey you ruin my fantasy elf!" I didn't find it comical at all. Nuada smiled broadly.

I shook my head. "Couldn't you kiss me?"

"No I don't do kissing in danger. It'll have to be when we're out of danger, girl."

_*Once upon a dream, cute! Dianeofthemoon made a Nuada vid from the song. haha. The teasing Nuada does is inspired by Shrek. Reviews! _


	32. Purple birthday, the meaning of Argetlam

Chapter 32 Purple cake, celebration and practical jokers

**What it means to be a hero –chinese theme**

(Translated)

I don't know where to find love, what to expect anymore,

In this life, how many scars do I endure?

The Sky and seas are my witness,

Right and wrong have been through,

Leading a perilous life yet with some joyful moments,

I don't want anyone else beside me to conquer this vast kingdom.

**Laira**

We checked out a cake for me. The confectionaries were irresistible both in sight and smells. But you know the prince wouldn't look greedy. "I remember you like something purple. But there're none of that color. What do you want?"

"That!" Blackforrest cake with cherries. It would only the three of us, so a medium one would do. "You will eat right? It is tradition that I cut the cake and you should have one too."

The elf beamed. "I wouldn't dream of passing up the chance. And let's make it fast. I'm going to salivate." He laughed. The woman got a nice box with candles.

How beautiful it looked with the candles of light sparkling. The flames reflected in Nuada's unique eyes. Mom thought he was wearing contact lenses! "Happy birthday, Lirael. I cannot sing," he said candidly. My bro of course wouldn't open his mouth, so I just blew the candles with my secret wish. Actually I hadn't got a cake in years since I was ten after dad left. Brother never remembered. Nuada smiled when I gave him a slice.

"Do you like mind?" Joe had the tact to ask me.

"What?" my mood was too butterfly light to care what he wanted to ask. Normally his manners were crude too.

"Us not singing the song."

Nuada was enjoying the slice. He glared at him. _Crap don't say that! I don't want to sing. _

"No problem. I sang it to myself. Can I have some music please? Prince, like the cake?"

Joe headed to the player to choose a CD while I ate my own slice. Mine had more chocolate chips.

Nuada licked his spoon. "Delicious! This will be another addiction with icecream. What's the other nice food?"

"Tiramisu. Next time when you're free let's go eat that. But it has some cheesy portions… your stomach may act up."

He shook his head, gesturing. "Worth it. May I take the cherries?" With a rush of tenderness, I caught a whiff of his shampoo, invoking a little Nuada and Nuada plucking cherries in the summer. A woman walked in front of them. Her face was unclear in this vision, but I guessed it was their mother. I opened my mouth to ask him if he consciously remembered that.

But I decided not to upset Nuada. He had wept, when he dreamt of them leaving him. It is still not clear, for it was much too raw to explain. Instead, I scooped the cherries and put them on his platter. It's ok to indulge this brave warrior once in a while. "So many. Thank you. You don't want some?"

"I had enough." Joe ruffled my hair. "Oi!"

"Sorry! Nuada can we pick a day and celebrate for you two? It'd be fun. Anything you want." Joe was thinking of cakes, desserts and partying.

The elf blinked. Mildly, he told him there was no need. "Your companionship is enough. It is all right." He made space for my bro to sit beside him and offered his plate.

He discussed the Spring harvest moon. It was a festival where they took in fruits and the crops. Song and dance. "I didn't like to dance though. I must look terrifying to the perfect elves."

Funny Nuada labeling his own people as third person. I frowned. "Nuada you _are_ an elf too."

"I meant some did not have scars like that. No girl dared to have contact with me," he said nonchalantly. Joe's sympathy shone through. He must be sad. Because he was royalty he could not be touched? But they have emotions too. "Why do you both look so sad?"

"Did you feel lonely? Other than fighting, you did want some girls too didn't you?" I felt curious and needed to take it to the next level.

He sat back and gazed off into the distance. His lips still wore a boyish smile. "But as a prince… my duty is to protect. Royalty must set an example. I would disgrace myself making merry with others. It was protocol to attend but remain distant."

Joe scratched his head. "Huh?"

Nuada rolled his eyes. "In simple terms, I could not flirt around. I am different from the free peoples, the other classes. Nor did I wish to. They did not give me a good impression." Now his tone reflected his distaste for protocol. "Never mind."

My bro nodded. "I see. Thank you. I don't have such a functioning brain. Didn't study much yea? Cool?"

The elf's brows furrowed. "Not cool. I have already simplified matters. Surely I can be equal to you my family."

"Yes!" I kissed his cheek. Nuada did the same and pulled me closer. His golden hair tickled my face. Then I winked at my bro. He took out a box. "Allow us, your subjects, to present you with a gift." We both said at the same time. Me with a deep voice.

Nuada looked disapprovingly at the twined circlet of branches. Uriel had made it for him. It's kind of a practical joke, the last one Nuada had thrown it away. But spare twines are always available. "Do you want me to be angry?"

"Please, see it ain't so bad. Comfy."

I fitted to my own head. Haha. A little princess. Nuada adamantly refused. "No. I will kill the asshole when we meet. (gaelic muttering)" He was sulking. We left him alone for a while to let him cool down. His temper flares are quickly squelched. We're his best buds, he won't be angry for long. Meanwhile I told his sis. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah he's so cute. Get a picture of him. Happy birthday. I got you a gift. When are you coming here?" she asked.

"Should be Tues. Ok, thank you! Yea will get a photo."

Those girls in the harvest dance were nuts. Nuada IS handsome. He's just not a flawlessly handsome elf like in the movies Legolas or Haldir. He is a real alver, Swedish for elf. The chance came when Nuada fell asleep that night, snoring. Joe was thrilled. We snuck up on him. He was so deep in slumber, not even twitching his ears when we tiptoed to the armchair. We do bid the elf to lie down, but sometimes he just sleeps where he is!

_Shhh, do not move. On my signal. _Nuada Silverlance sighed and smiled. Deep breathing again.

_Oh yea! You got the camera ready?_

_Hell ya!_ I had put no flash mode but a little sound was unavoidable. Joe gently perched the makeshift twines on Nuada's head. We could have gotten away with it, but for the camera click sound. So the crown was slanted and almost fell over backwards, but Nuada woke up. And it flopped in front sliding down his hair to rest on his lap. I ducked behind the couch. Take cover!

He'd be really pissed off. Joe was mouthing across from his hiding place: _we're busted! Die die! _

Silence. Nuada observed the crown with a calm imposing look on his vampiric face. "Don't bother to hide you deaf obstinate children. How dare you! Whose idea?" Nuada waved the crown in the air. "I can smell you both. On the count of three." He really began counting.

On 3 we meekly stood up. Nuada tried to be angry. But he was not, I could tell. His ears twitched. "Um why is it you can smell us?"

"Joe if you're brave enough, you won't stand so far. Whose idea?" he asked loftily. Joe chuckled. "This is serious. Come here." My brother had been trying to creep out to his room.

I grinned. "Ooh even Nuala is in. She wanted us to risk a photo."

He glared at me, one eyebrow arched.

I straightened my face. "Sorry."

"What? Where's the photo? Give it to me." He smiled when he saw it. The twines tilted to the left side as he was sleeping. I hugged him round the neck.

"It's ok. We just wanted to make you laugh. You're always so solemn. Improve your humor." I whispered.

"Don't show this to anyone. Or I really will shed blood. Thank you." He sounded warm and close to crying, but he just smiled and held back.

"So how exactly do you smell us? We got odors?" I enquired.

"My senses are stronger than humans, I can hear smell and see better. Only affected when I was injured. You have an odor, yes." I sniffed him. He pinched my ear. "All right, don't show to anyone. Promise. Swear an oath."

We pointedly refused. The elf sighed. _No honour left in this generation. In my day all oaths must be sworn._

_Ack. We're only kids. You're our elder. Just relax. My brother Sent._

Now Joe could use telepathy quite well. So we could speak without moving our mouths. Sometimes we just talked inside, how nice it is! _You're no kids. I am not old!_

_How about the diagram you drew? Where we are the saplings, you are the full grown tree. I replied._

_It was just an example. Doesn't mean you continue disobeying me. Where is your sense of honour? _Nuada's ambers slitted.

_Trying and getting there. Just lighten up. It's not everyday we succeed in tricking elves._

_Ha. It won't happen again._

_But you did not hear us coming did you? – I argued merrily. _

_I had heard, but in my kindness I thought you wouldn't do something to me. See how blind my trust is. You're traitors. _ He chuckled at this statement. We laughed.

He did not crush the crown but put it in its box. I felt cozy at the thought. Uriel's grand idea! "Laira, go to sleep. Why are you still awake?"

The elf opened the blanket and settled down.

"Ok. Night! Will you kiss me?"

Nuada grumbled. "I am tired enough. Sleep." His bed in my room is near the window, I had pulled the curtains over. I have offered to change places, but my prince said it was fine. He liked the feel of air coming in. At first Nuada would wake up immediately at dawn, but after so long, he could rest well until we called him to have meals. Our beds are perpendicular. He could see me awake. I lay down and smiled. Close to a year and a half. I had saved him, and he was suspicious of our motives. I am glad it is not a dream.

"You're not asleep are you?" he hissed. I closed my eyes and snored. "Good night."

He padded to my bed and I felt him stand over me. Gently the elf tousled my hair and he whispered in elven.

**Nuada**

Why did they get the audacity to trick me? I am betrayed by my saviours. But it was funny how I looked with the straw crown. When I open that drawer, it always comes to mind. Liz and Nuala saw that photo. When I found out, I told them not to anyone else or I'd punch someone. Of course given their dishonorable tendencies, I don't know if they have fulfilled their side of the bargain.

I always tried to impress upon the half elves the importance of honour and honesty. But they insisted they wanted to have it light, take it easy. Speaking to them resulted in veering off topics or we would laugh and forget. Today I had more time, so I began writing.

_Dear children,_

_It is very important for elves to keep promises and oaths. You should try, as you've elven blood. Then I will be very happy. Not that I am unhappy now. Surely I don't have to keep lecturing you. Oaths are not going to take your lives, you can swear it inside. I was listening to the song Cross my heart, which you sent me. Something like that. Otherwise, we will be hollow and empty humans. So, think you can try out? _

_Finally the siren has left me alone. I think she will be leaving soon, tinman is coming back here. I cannot wait for her to go! Some of them feel quite sorry for her, being alone all her life. She should find someone she can love and not chase after illusions of seduction. I would not mind if she had been polite. Love cannot be coerced. I suppose it takes years for one to realize that. I used to want my father and sister to agree with me, in a way as proof that I mattered in their hearts. _

_Joe, I will try my best to answer your cellphone messages. But the buttons are hard to use. Why don't we just talk? I don't want my fingers to get tired. Don't you get tired? Haha, you want to have a twin brother? It will be different from the experience I have. Guys are a lot easier. Actually, no, we are the only elf twins prince and princess. There are minor princelings, dukes, lords and so on, but they tend to be only children. We do not bond easily, only one soulmate in a lifetime. I am glad I found you Lyra. When things are rough going, I look forward to hearing from you. I was used to my own company in the past. I don't know if the goddess Ariadne had me reincarnated. You can think so, if you wish. Differences? I feel less fury towards the scum, because my memories are scattered. It does affect my emotions. _

_I should explain why I hate them. Because they killed my friends. They rose to defend me, trolls, elves, fairies and water creatures. This I know though I cannot remember how they looked like…. They were my closest companions, bodyguards. It was the sole consolation as a prince. I did not have friends. Nuala had not lost anyone so close to her, except when I left them. She was fortunate enough to be in the castle. I tried so hard to fight the orcs, our sworn enemy. We were outnumbered. Then human barbarians with horned helms and fur cloaks joined in. I was the only one to survive. Can you imagine how I felt? I was not a good warrior at the time, only average. They suffered much pain, I held each cold hand and watch the life go out from their faces. _

_These experiences are what it means to go into battle. If you want to train, you can only become the very best so you can protect and defend the people you love. I strongly discourage you from thinking about this course. Your job is stable, just stay there. It is not exciting and fun to fight. Not like in a game. I am sorry this has become negative in tone. Hope you won't stop here._

_Our forest has blossomed. White and pink flowers have grown on the trees. One of them is an elf species called Eritun. I really like sitting under it and dreaming. Do you know which one, I showed you last month. It is nice to be connected to nature, the forests and the hills. It beats riding in a car. Horses don't feel stressed, if you ride them properly. _

_Yuck I hate noisy songs, even the Bon Jovi. It hurts my ears to listen too much to those. Why don't you like classical? It is soft and peaceful. I don't always sleep when I hear them. I believe there're fast ones, really? Yes I would like to sample those. But I don't practice my swords with music, it'd be too distracting. I will cut myself. Don't intend to try, hey you're not going to be injured I am! _

_I want to show you so many amazing things. Mostly 'old fashioned' but practical. Do not despise such methods all right? It is fair exchange of knowledge. I do not mind._

_I really like being penfriends! It only strengthens our bond. You are my best mellonea (companions). I like Uriel and Salem, but they were not my childhood friends. Don't buy gifts for us. It will be wastage of money. _

_Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Nuada _

_*******_

They replied me in three days. I was surprised at the new title.

_Dearest Nuadha Argetlam,_

_Yay! Such a long enjoyable letter from you. We feel super honored. I found the word for Silverhand. Is he your god or ancestor? Can I call you Argetlam? My friend said your name is pronounced Nuad-hay. _

_Yes we will try to be honorable members of the elves. Sorry we keep veering off topic. But don't you feel happy? It is so important to grasp the rare moments of happiness when they do come by. I used to be depressed that I didn't have a real father. I don't want anyone else to go through such emotions. I was just listening to some birds outside. They fully enjoy their lives, we should too! And a cat was sunning itself right in our office. Brother and me had to wake it, and it was grouchy. Haha. I suppose this is a sales speech about our point. Joe does not want to promise. Hit him next time. _

_What? Bon Jovi rocks. I like Have a nice day. Standing on a ledge showing me how to fly, when the world gets in my face, Have a nice day. The lyrics are good. Yea, it is too loud. You can make it to minimum volume, elf. I do like classical, the faster beat ones. All right, I will bring you samples this week! You will love Vanessa Mae, her violin pieces are so quick in tempo. Ooh cannot wait! No I am sure you won't cut yourself listening to music in training. A joke, Nuada? So cute! _

_We both feel for your friends lost in battle. We are so sorry. They were awfully cruel, it's no wonder you wanted to kill them. But the humans now, like we talked about last time, don't all hate the fey or hurt them. That's why we Halflings are born. I understand. It will take time for you isn't it? It's good to share with us. _

_We love writing to you lots. How about your sis? And Uriel? I don't mean will be less time for you, a combi letter will do. _

_It's me Joe. A short reply, man. Ok can call me back. I have lots to say but so little time. You're Argetlam, awesome! My friend Jeremy likes that screen name. We googled online our birthdates. Laira's is the reed ( the hidden dryad ). Mine is the Vine (balance of light and dark). We get the point of battles not being in the game. You played a game? Wow! _

_Those are really exciting. Can show you my specialty weekend. _

_It's me again. But I want to defend myself prince. Please please let me try! I will be careful. I remember the Eritun tree, the big one. Haha. It's really nice. Get some rest, ok? We'll be too much to handle for you. Not old, but older than younglings. I don't mind you spelling as Lyra. Sweet._

_Lots and lots of hugs_

_Laira and Joe_

**Laira**

I would like to call him by the actual pronunciation. I couldn't wait for a reply so I dialed his room extension about two in the afternoon. It took some time before the elf picked up.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Nuadha! Are you sleeping? I'll call later," I replied.

"It's fine. I have to go in an hour. Waking up." He breathed out.

"Argetlam then."

He laughed musically. "Why? Don't need to. I'm not that special. I won't care if you call me like that."

"Why are you going so early? It's night missions usually."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm still tired from last night. We're escorting some ambassadors to their homes. But afterwards I can rest, so it's fine. Thank you."

I smiled. A slight pause. Then I told him I loved him very much and I would see him when we were both free. "Take care, Argetlam."

"Lyra, don't call me that. It's so long and awkward. I don't want them to tease me. Nuada is fine," he responded in a deep bass. I could imagine his golden eyes flashing in annoyance. "I might not even reply to that name."

"Ok ok. When can we meet? Tomorrow?"

"Let me think.---- I will be training in the morning. See you for lunch? The others will be having something so I will be alone."

"Sure! I'll bring the music! Bye."


	33. Artist of the Floating world

**Chap 33 Renamed- Artist of the Floating world  
**

*Bond: Allegretto 2012 changed title of it because i want to draw more attention to the prince's thoughts about this, on 2nd half of this chapter. haha

* * *

**Laira**

He pretended not to hear me when I called, "Argetlam! It's me." Acute hearing but not bothered. It was Nuada, clothed in a dark blue long robe cut off at the knees. He smelled fresh, must have bathed. I smiled. "Hey!"

"I said not to call me that, dainin," he replied with a scowl. Then gently, "Have you eaten?"

After lunch, I followed him to the library. The prince wanted to check out new CDs Abe promised and return a few too. The fish was delighted. He took out a big pile of the recommended discs. Nuada shook his head. "So many? It's all right, just two is enough. Thanks."

"Glad to be of service! It's so cool that you love these soundtracks." Abe took back a Chopin and Beethoven.

"They were good. Want to play yours?"

I was surprised. Usually the warrior disliked being in prolonged contact with the fish in the same room. Why he had been pulling a long face last week when Abe had not finished his departure speech to Nuala. Nuada had been pacing up and down. Red was telling him something. They had smirked in conspiracy.

I did not move. Nuada glanced at me in concern.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I thought…" _You and me only. _

The fish said he would go into his tank for a nap. My friend smiled. "I want to stay here for a while. Let me do it. I think I can operate the machine." The player was large, linked to a Hi fi system. This was the central thing. I watched him press it open and stick the CD in. I had brought my ripped tracks of Bond. They are a string quartet with lots of active classical pieces. I told him the titles. He lounged beside me and cupped his head with both hands.

"Nice? Not too noisy right? I like Victory and Allegretto the most."

"Beautiful names. I love violin pieces, and there's much passion. But not when I'm training."

"Your letter was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing."

He chuckled. "I thought what happened to my name."

"It is the actual way to say your name. Nuadha. But you don't want?" I massaged his arm. He glanced at me, his ears twitching a bit.

"I won't know you are calling me. If we are walking in the troll markets, many people would be coming to your summons."

"It's a common name?"

"True. Simple, it means _protector_. There're a few meanings, the Hunter, Protector, even Fisher. I like the first two. Argetlam means Silverhand, which I do not." My elf gazed at the tall shelf of books. Did he read them?

"I know. His hand was replaced because people cut it off. I'm glad you're not."

Nuada listened. His tresses seemed white silver now. There was a rune marking on his forehead. I leaned close to examine that. _What are you doing? I showered._

_Your skin… this marking. Elves have runes? This showed when your hair moved. _

_Umhm. _He had closed his eyes. I brushed his bangs over the marking and blew on his face. Then kissed his nose. Nuada sighed. I waited for a kiss but nothing. Soft breathing.

"Hey you are already sleeping?" I asked in his ear.

The elf ignored me. I glanced over to Abe, also seemed to be floating like in sleep. Oh Nuala has a present for me! I got up to look for her, casting out for the princess.

_Nuala, where're you?_

_I am here. Upstairs. _Today she was decked in golden with purple sash. She had a large book in her arms. Nuala ran down the steps. "I have your gift. I hope you like it."

She went to the desk. This used to be the place she waited to hide from her twin previously. With a mind scan I could vaguely feel what took place. "Here Laira."

A card was neatly written. Happy birthday! From your friend Nuala. It was a crystal unicorn pendant on a cushion. "Wow thank you. I love this."

"Did Brother give you a present? He was still thinking what to get on Saturday."

Really? He did not give me anything else.

"Saturday… Nuada didn't come. He had something on. We only met the next."

The outing to the movie and the cake were my gifts I thought. I conveyed these.

The girl elf smiled mysteriously. _No when my twin says he will do something, it is done. You can rely on his word. Want to pester him? Then he looks frazzled. _

Nuada was coming to, he yawned and smiled when we approached.

"Hmm where is my gift?"

He blinked. For some time, the elf was pondering something. He glanced at his sis' box for me. "Oh that was it. And I paid for the cake."

I shrugged. Never mind, they were enough. He frowned at a table of books on the left side of the room. _Flinging Hellboy on it, Nuada swung his spear and hit him in quick succession, then he leapt up. Finished with an all round exercise of the Luin. _I saw the actions clearly. Nuala called her brother and supported him. He almost swooned.

"Oh no what's wrong?" He was not feeling well? I guided him to a chair.

"Nothing. I- had a flashback to the past."

"Yes I could see the ghosts. The events happening," I added. Nuada pressed a fist to his forehead. Nuala was calm though, so I didn't panic.

* * *

We went to his bedroom afterwards. Nuada searched inside his main drawers, pulling out all the things from stationery to books to papers. "What's up? What are you looking for?" I piped up when he didn't stop for long. He grunted only. Then the prince took out a box wrapped in paper with patterns on it.

"I bought this but I forgot about it. Here."

I smiled. "Oh thank you, Nuada! Can I open it?"

"Please go ahead." He settled beside me on his bed. Unveiling a present is so interesting, you are anticipating what is the surprise inside? A book titled _Sidhe tales of the forgotten realms._ It was quite heavy and solid volume of pages.I gaped.

"Whoa! This is so cool! You bought it?"

Nuada laughed. "Yes of course. I haven't the skill to make stories into a book. I found it from a Griffin's bookstore in the scholar regions."

I took his hand. Oh he had gone there on Saturday! So Nuada didn't tell me what he was doing, I had initially thought it was a mission thing. _It's so meticulous of you, love! I will read every word. Did you wrap for me too?_

_As you can see, the wrapper already gave way. The whole thing fell apart when you just touched it. I tried._

I read some of it as the prince went to sleep. He didn't forget my birthday! In contrast, a major event later demonstrated his volatility. As he had promised he found our father Lenwe Severn. His voice was so stern and filled with dark fury when he called me.

"I found him. The asshole who left you alone for so long."

"What? Don't kill him."

"Of course I cannot. We've retained him in the facility. Are you not furious? After what he has done to your family?" the elf demanded fiercely.

I paused. Joe had come from behind. I answered, "I don't know. Nuada, let me think through this. Um, we'll call you back. It's ok, don't be so angry. You sound- scary."

"I am perfectly rationale, dainin. But what he has done is atrocious. My connections have uncovered evidence of many crimes he has committed. All right, later then." I hung up my heart pounding. He was a handsome elf, with blue eyes. Now I could picture his face more clearly. Father's hair was blond, more yellow than Nuada's and he was taller. His skin was the same tone. Now would he be aged? I couldn't See him when I scanned my friend.

Joe cursed. "Did he kick his ass? Let him decide what to do with him! I don't give a shit!"

"Brother, I want to see him."

"Huh? Then you'll let him off scotfree?"

No I wouldn't. That night we were each in our own world. I didn't know what to feel. I wish he hadn't come and got caught! But I wanted to see our dad, it had been so long since… I was a child. If I didn't go, Nuada might kill him. I called his room.

"Laira! How're you doing?" he asked. Such difference in his tone. I reminded myself of his kindness when he bought me the presents and when he was eating the cake.

"I'm fine. Tomorrow, I want to see him."

A long silence. I thought Nuada had hung up so I repeated myself.

He said slowly, "He is a bastard. I despise him truly. Come by at eleven. I will show you all the evidence." This was the elf who had killed his father the king, more of that side.

It was true he was mad, he had every right to be.

I nodded. "Ok." I changed the subject and Nuada was all right again.

* * *

**Nuada **

The damn elf. Some trolls I knew brought him to us, shaking like a leaf. He was a shriveled thing._**Thank you**__, I told them bowing. _Salem and other elves were with me as escort. For months when I was not on official business, we had traced the connections through trolls, mages and other feyfolk. I paid them well to help out.

Studying this member of our race, I felt terrible for my friends. They would have been a complete family if he had not run off. What excuses did he have now?

"Give me your hand! Now." I ordered him. He sniveled, looking up. His face was still youthful, the only indication of age was his long straggly beard, unfocused gaze and wrinkles at his eyes.

"Why? Who are you?" he stuttered. I was so angry I wanted to kill him right now. My spear was just within reach.

Salem shook his head, holding my arm. I took a deep breath.

"An elf," I scoffed.

He begged for mercy sobbing. Damn him! Ciranel helped him to stand up. The troll who found him said he had been frolicking with young maidens at inns. As an agent of BPRD, I could not kill him. But I was determined to torture him, the fey laws stated that. I could order his execution elsewhere.

"Nuada you mustn't kill him. The children will want to see him." Salem asked.

"I know. I won't. Let's retain him in the prison. This is subject to elven jurisdiction."

It was no problem for me to oversee his imprisonment. The authorities didn't want a death to happen. No problem, I would not kill him here in human facilities.

I enjoyed intimidating Lenwe inside the jail. I stopped within inches of Lenwe. **Who are you? He whispered. Why are you doing this?**

**I am Prince Nuada Silverlance.** Then I leaned close to whisper the reason. His eyes widened. He gasped for breath. Uriel and other doctors made sure he didn't get a heart attack. "Please be careful, your Highness. He is already 1000 years old."

I nodded. "I will. Lenwe, ask yourself why you've lived so long and not gone home to your family? I assume you had two children with Sharon Taylor a human?"

"You know them? Where're they? I want to see them."

He dared to ask me? I kicked his hand as he tried to touch me. Then I gestured, picturing a chain around his throat. The prisoner coughed and sputtered, collapsing against the wall. "You are in no position to request anything. I could strangle you right now." I hissed. Then I released the air to his lungs.

Lenwe cowered in a corner of the cell. I drew out my sword and showed him its gleaming edge. He did remember, because he was in debt, Lenwe could not face Laira, Joe and their mother. But he did not change his errant ways, drinking alcohol, getting in brawls, and playing with women were what he engaged in. how despicable.

You couldn't even send them money? They became orphans because of you! I cannot believe you live so long and yet didn't try to find them.

When the girl came, Joe refusing to see this asshole, she was shocked and pale. "Father?"

But she didn't go any closer to him. The prisoner cried pathetic tears. "I am sorry, my child. I didn't intend to leave for so long. I just couldn't…."

I was disgusted. "Stop your crying! You're a male, not a coward. Face your deeds!" I shouted. I cast a net of stinging barbs and scratched his arm. He quietened down. Laira shook her head.

_Please not anymore_. _You can do magic? But… _

_Yes, I answered._ When furious, we have almost unlimited magical power to call upon freely and wield them.

"What do you plan Noowa?"

"I will banish him forever from our world."

Lenwe began begging anew, pleading. I silenced him telepathically._ You cannot resist me. _Beside me the child said something but I did not hear her. Focusing on the wretched elf, I traced a symbol of green fire that did not burn, but leapt over his head and afterward spread to his chest. Lenwe cried out in anguish. He went limp. **"No death but nobody will recognize you for who you claim to be. Elves who are dishonorable will pay. Hence I strip away your identity and heritage." **He had now lost his memory. I told the others to drag him out. He would almost be like a mortal. At least no more women would suffer, nor would he waste his money on frivolous matters. Justice was done.

Joe thanked me. I shook his hand.

Lirael looked tired. It must have been hard on her to watch me dealing punishment to him. "I promised you. It is done. He won't die."

"I know. He… isn't like a father… this old skinny man." She browsed through the evidence my connections had gathered.

"What a bastard. Why're you so sad sis? He got it coming," her brother retorted.

She shrugged. "I pity him I guess. Nuada, you have a lot of magic at your disposal! Why don't you show it to me?"

I hugged her. "I cannot. It's innate."

Soon they had forgotten about the whole incident. We walked in the forest outside. I showed them new growths. I did not care for any member of my people who'd be so despicable. Laira seemed to be pondering it. Rather, brooding.

"Do not brood. It's bad for health. So how about calling me Argetlam?" I distracted her. She beamed and continued on the various meanings of this label. The boy knelt at one of the trees and observed a bud.

* * *

Few days had passed. The magic energy I had spent did not return. I continued playing with the Luin, the best part of my spear is its extension. All the students stop what they are doing to watch me perform. I've never had an audience before! It was quite a refreshing experience.

Now I had more leisure time! **The Artist of the floating world,** the newest book on my desk. The story was about this artist who was forced by his father to become a businessman. It flashed from past to present, quite confusing at times. He had 2 daughters. For the one daughter to be married off, the main character interfered by arranging for her marriage. I think this practice is extremely outdated. Even elves choose our own mates. I would be furious if my parents had decided for me! So the title was deceiving, it talked more about humans' dealings than the actual artwork. Sister was with me.

"But there're good parts, brother. When he cuts a bush, she will talk indirectly. _If you did not interfere in the making of the bush, the flowers will still be beautiful._ Isn't that comical?"

I smiled. "Yes! Where is that page?" finding the best portions of the story makes good browsing. I don't believe in wading through useless text. Been doing that for some time, and fallen asleep. On the other hand, the Drizzt stories were easy and action packed so I had already finished the first 4. Laira was going to get the next volume.

"You ought to treat a novel with due respect." Nuala insisted, patting my back. I grunted.

"I didn't tear the pages out. It's already respected. Ahhhh!" I read the scene Nuala had described. Indeed, he was puzzled why she kept criticizing his cutting techniques but not understanding the real meaning. Irony. I would be smarter than him and ask her what she meant. Maybe it is a cultural thing to ask indirectly. Well, some of the fey tend to behave like this, but my policy is more straight talking. I hate the indirectness.

My twin combed my damp hair, then her fingers worked the cream into my back. Felt like old times before Abraham. It was our private time. As we agreed, sometimes he should step back and let us be together. So far the arrangement made me happy.

"So many scars. Is this a new one?"

I turned. Nuala pressed me back on the bed. She told me not to move and tickled the scar. I replied, "Not really. I am very careful. It's enough, can I wear my shirt now?" My sister whispered just a little more. I relaxed again.

No longer do I fall into depression. We are on equal footing now. It seemed centuries ago that I had tried to awaken the Army. My memories are vague. Perhaps it should remain this way. I noticed some writing starting now. ' indirect way of communication', 'he is using a foil to….'

"**I had always hoped you'd appreciate more of the artistic ways. You are at peace. This is almost… surreal."**

**I answered in good stead, "Hey there're many aspects you have yet to discover, sis. I am sane if that is what you're hinting at." **

Speaking in elven bonded us closely. Nuala felt happier. She shared a poem she'd written. I helped her to comb her hair as well. "You are sane, brother. Thank you."

I waited. She did not continue. Why had she cried when I went to meet her after the wedding ceremony? I asked her mentally. Nuala confided, "I was so overjoyed. And touched. How many nephews and nieces do you want?"

What? I almost fell off the chair. She chuckled. "Up to you both… as long as it doesn't hurt you too much."

_You won't mind if they look blue will you? I want them to see how wonderful my big brother is! _

I rested my hand on her shoulder. I did mind, but let her have a good time picturing that.

Laira called me in the evening. "Have you finished? What do you think significant?"

"Yuck I only liked the parts of him arguing with the independent girl. Has he no backbone? Why do you have notes on the side?"

"It's my Literature text. We had to analyze that text with essays. Yea I liked those moments too! Nuada you're happy. Yay!"

My heart warmed. How affectionate she is. "Of course. I sound bright and positive!"

"Not enough, Nuada. I used to think elves should sound high pitched. Wee!" she pitched her voice. I cringed.

"No we don't. That's a pixie, not an elf," I corrected her.

"Xmas elves talk that way."

I growled. "I am no xmas elf. A day for presents and family, not dressup. (she whined please) No, I won't dress up like a Xmas elf. Not even for money. What do you take me for?"

She laughed so much. I smiled. Putting on a hat with a bell at the end is ridiculous. "Good. I thought Floating world is good for you, the older generation."

"You insult me. I'm not old. You are being an ageist." I could not believe they still thought of me as old. I did a lot of strenuous things now. Most of my stamina had recovered, I just had to take more of the antidote to counteract the poison returning. I believed it would not return.

_It might in times of duress, your highness. Be careful. The healers cautioned. _

"Nuada are you all right? Do you have arranged marriages?"

"We are free people. Laira, you're still interested in being an ambassador?"

"I just said yes coz you were asking. Dunno. Will you support me?"

"I always will," I replied gently. Whatever she did, I wanted to be there for her. Some of my people are obstinate, even if we speak the same language. Nuala and Abraham's idea was to take the feedback from the young generation of half fey and purebloods. They all wished for harmonious coexistence. Most of them, as I had seen when I first entered Bethmora, were fine playing together. For a time, riots had ceased. Word spread that my efforts with the paranormal forces were only peaceful.

I dared not hope too much. Escorts were still needed for me to go anywhere outside. I always carried a dagger at least or my spear.

Back to the conversation, Laira replied, "Yep. You're old but inside only. I just want to share this- the elvenkind have the longest memories of any citizen on earth! True or false?"

Cute. "I am not like everybody else. Neither. You have to ask more elves. Then that will be more accurate."

She wanted to bring more books when she came on Friday. Oh no! "Not finished with these yet. I'm a slow reader. Relax please." Nowadays I was not so drained from investigations, but lying down I will also fall asleep easily. Nuala laughed. "Hear that? You made a fool of me." I could not stop smiling either, though I intended to keep a serious face. Sigh.

Fiction was not the only thing I read, also it's therapeutic to see colorful illustrations of animals. I didn't want to see them in captivity. The photos were poignant, and the assurance was these humans didn't disturb them. Birds, llamas, camels, horses. I pored over them eagerly.

Are we really the oldest race in the world? Would we live on only in memories? Nuala stroked my fringe back, tucking the hair behind my ears. Bliss!

_Dear Nuada (and Nuala if you're there too!)_

_We miss you lots! We hardly have time to see you personally, all schedules out of sync. It's sad that animals are becoming endangered. But ancient species are returning, like the coelancth and Tasmanian tiger. They are so resilient. I think you guys are too. I saw in the file about the tooth fairy incident. Nuada, I remember you said: we are not lost, forgotten by humans, but very much alive. I think it's so memorable and cool. What a speech elf! Woohoo. I definitely agree with you on that haha. I don't want you elves and magical folk to fade. We'll all stage a protest for that. We shall be returning next week. Hope we can see you then! Do you eat regularly, since we don't talk so often now? Don't want to see you lose weight again._

_Joe: both your Highnesses, let me bow to you (on paper). (crown picture) We're fine, though it rained over here, quite heavily. Our excavation site was flooded! Some papers got torn as well. We saved a painting of an old king and queen, they look like fey, or elf? Before I saw you, honestly I thought elves should look like the middle earth, as in golden skin and blue or green eyes. I will arrange for it to be sent to you guys. Take care, brother! Nuala said it's Abrateir is it?_

Lots of love: L&J


	34. Links are forever

**Chap 34 Links are forever!**

_Training music by Danny Elfman, Gundam Seed Invoke_

**Nuada **

What made them think I would starve? I shook my head. In exile I did, as I didn't always have enough rations. Sometimes I offended the vendors who refused to give good prices. If I wished to eat, I would go on mercenary quests. Ah, I could tell my friends about that. I was beginning to recall some of the past! If I didn't have enough to fill my tummy, I would sleep. Sleep conserves a lot of strength. Nuala kneaded my shoulders with renewed vigour. Oh no. I was going to have blue blacks.

"Stop. It's ok. I don't want to lie in bed for months," I protested, shifting away. I whipped on a tunic.

"**I haven't finished. What, you already completed **_**Artist of the floating world**_**? It can't be," she argued, beaming. **

I stretched and walked to the window. **"Yes, don't want to read that anymore. I feel sick of the depressing mood. Anything else to recommend?"**

She considered for a moment. I leaned in close and nuzzled her cheek. My twin sister, a mirror to myself. Her scar had faded to a thin white line._ I am sorry I let him cut my scar. Then you'd not have suffered._

_Brother it is fine. I have Abraham now. He doesn't see me for my appearance. We have our heartsong. Hey why didn't you like the elves Father introduced you to? You remember?_

_Not really. I did not get to speak with them, they'd be more interested in the feast and the dancing. I don't mix that easily. I don't know if that means I am anti-social. Twins usually have a more outgoing sibling, and the other one is quieter. You're the noisier one. _

Nuala held me close. "I agree. Brother, let's try our Link again! If we practice surely it will be stronger."

Before I replied, she had already run over there. I waited for some time. Faintly, her voice said- _Can you hear me?_

_Yes. Very very soft. I think distance is still a barrier. Nuala, do you like using your cellphone? I Sent back. _She wanted to keep our special telepathy.

Unlike me, sister could competently use her cellphone. She called me and recommended Paulo Coelho. I laughed. "You can come right in to tell me. I didn't mean you use the phone now! When we're far apart."

**Laira**

A month and some days. My brother's transport broke down, so I couldn't see Nuada personally! I pestered them to hurry up and repair so I could go to the Bureau. Then work piled up. Uriel told me Nuada's scars were borne, not healed totally because people had not reached in time. At times, the warrior prince had already fainted, lost too much blood. Yet he never complained. Their healing arts had not been so advanced then. But I ought not to think of him that way. He will take care of himself.

I could still talk with him via phone if I wanted. Then my friend yelled "Letter! From your guy, N something."

"Give it to me!" I squealed. "It's Nuada. Oh yes!" I kissed the white envelope and danced. Jenna my good friend in our excavations for artefacts. She is in charge of dusting for fingerprints.

"What kind of name is that? Is he sexy?"

"Oh yea! Definitely."

"How long you guys going out?"

"It's almost two years plus."

"So sweet! I so envy you! How does Nuada look like?"

"Oh sorry no photo. He hates pictures taken of him." I promised not to show the funny pic to anyone else.

To her next question: is he romantic? "Nope. We're more like best friends. His letters are always cheerful though."

"Please lemme read! His writing looks beautiful."

I frowned. All right but I would look through to see if it's too personal. Jenna gave me a puppy dog face. I chuckled. I did tell her he is an elf. "Hey does he have pointed ears?" she mused.

I reminisce that I had asked him that when he woke up in our house. He

"The pointedness is not so pronounced, usually covered by fine hair." Actually it depends on the angle you watch Nuada… if you glance at him from the right, yes he looks elvish. From the centre, they're not obvious.

_Hello there Lyra and Jonathan,_

_I think Joe is short for Jonathan right? Yes we read your letter together. Rest assured that I won't starve myself. I cannot skip a meal without alerting an entire gang of people lecturing me on health nutrition and so on. I have to gain back some weight, or the doctors want me to have intravenous. Meaning needles, that'll hurt! I'd rather force myself to eat more, than be hooked to one. The last time I had that, I could not move without help. The liquid is some type of sugar, used only for people who're very sick. I am not sick anymore._

_Yes afrateir is brother. Elves are people of long memories. But not sure if we do have the longest. Have you wondered about dragons, druids or wizards? They are sentient beings. Magic weapons also contain the memories of their knights. Such things are a mystery. Yes I vaguely said that our race is not lost, but forgotten. Don't you agree, lost sounds pathetic. We're not lost in the world, or the wilderness like children! It is a degrading term. Thinking along this line, I am full of resentment against those mongrels. They do not understand. Labeling nonhumans as aliens and freaks too._

_In the Army chambers, Hellboy said we had a duel. I didn't have the scar on my right arm where he slashed me. Can you imagine they tried to pull my sleeve? No respect! _

_The others described how I took the crown and activated some of the robots. The army is made of seventy times seven steel robots, forged by the goblins. This is from the file of course. Liz looked as if she would burst into flames, so I stood as far as possible. _

'_You tried to kill Red. I'm so mad!' she cried. I quickly hid behind Red. He is fireproof. He was laughing at me. Abraham, Liz tried to shoot at the robots, and Krauss possessed one. I marveled at the action. It is weird that I was there, but could not picture myself there at all. The demon said when his father the late Professor Broom read him our story, he had already thought of challenging the leader of the Golden army. I should have foreseen that. Still you know my stubbornness, like a donkey- albeit a royal and clean one. Horses are milder. Even after defeat, Hellboy claimed I tried to stab him with my dagger. His words: 'You just couldn't admit you lost, elf waif.' I sighed. By now, it's regular they call me funny names. Then he slapped me on the back, I almost fell forward. _

_Krauss' opinion why I was defeated: I probably could not hear the demon creep from behind. The gears were noisy. They want to recreate it and kick my ass again. Stupid people. Liz was laughing at my expression. As long as she didn't blow up my room. _

_I want you to come back soon. You asked when I am free. Usually on Friday evenings and weekends. Haha I'm glad you adopted Argetlam, but don't call me that ok? _

_You guys eat regularly too. I am sorry about the rain destroying your things. Hope everything will be fine. Rain is welcome, I love rain very much. Then I don't need the airconditioner. I watched Over the Hedge, someone brought it. The animals are very cute. Did you see that before? _

_Call me when you come back! _

_Yours truly, Prince Nuada _

I felt the elf's happiness radiating from these words. He used black ink, and half of this was purple. There was a card from his twin, _she wrote: our link works! But not too far away._

"Hey when can we go home? I miss the elves."

"You mean you miss Noowa." Joe laughed. I banged him on the head. He took the letter and grinned. "He's very funny in this one. Full of jokes, we upgraded his sense of humour." As long as no one knows how he looks like, it is fine to tell our friends about Nuada.

I closed my eyes, tried to picture him. _I got your letter! Thank you. When our car is fixed, we can go. Maybe tomorrow…_

_No answer._ I waited till evening. Finally we could get the show on the road. Shawn our contact said he could drive us all the way back. I was so overjoyed but too tired to stay awake. I took out his letter and reread it. Soon we can see each other again!

When we returned it was quite late. I decided not to disturb the elves, he should be on a mission now.

Instead I began writing:

_Dearest Nuada,_

_I really want you to gain back your weight too. They're right, you are too thin. Besides don't have to worry, elves don't become obese. How lucky you guys are! Last time I also had the intravenous, the needle is so long and thin. So you'd better finish your food._

_Yea, those beings do have very long memories too. I forgot about them. Haha. Usually when I think of the Sidhe, I think immediately of elves, next goblins, then fairies. However on our trips, there're more than these races. It's so amazing. _

_You're very funny. I laughed at your description of Red wanting to pull your sleeve and they want to kick your ass? Hey Nuada, you can get a free tanning, if Liz does blow up your room. _

_I wish I can grow taller. I drink milk everyday, lots of jumping and take vitamins but still, I am so short. If you grow even taller than now, I think I'd need a chair to stand on. I hate wearing heels, but I guess I need to. Did you get the painting we sent? I was thinking of this song I heard, called One in a million. You're one of a million elves!_ But only one can really make me stay… you make me discover what the stars above are._ Isn't it romantic? Always will remember how I felt that day. This line takes me back how you were in my arms and I took care of you. Nuala, where did you awaken? Was it the same time as your brother? _

_I loved Over the Hedge! Hi five. Yes you like animals, why didn't I think of it before? There's Garfield and Bolt too, next time you can watch. How about action movies? Cannot wait to see you, Silverlance. Please let me hold your spear, just a little while._

_Namaste (means May the highest be with you)_

_Lirael _

As promised, I called the elf. He didn't speak for a long while. Then he said, "You're home. Are you safe? Are you well?" I analyzed his wavering tone. He must be awfully worried. And I had become more sensitive to his voice even if we weren't face to face.

"Yep. Don't worry. Have you eaten? Tomorrow, what time's good?"

Nuada said grudgingly, "I finished my lunch just now. It's stupid, Uriel wants me to stand on the scales. I feel like a child." I laughed. "How dare you laugh? It is no joke. He is here now. Damn, can you leave me alone? I'm on the phone!"

In the background, the other elf nagged him. Nuada retorted something in gaellic. I remarked, "Be good. He means well. Tell me what it is."

"I'm 1 kg heavier now. (elven speech) Sorry what's your question, again?"

"Ok. What time will you be free?"

"We will be performing for everyone. If you want to watch us, come at ten."

I gasped. Yes! Got to see some action. "Yes yes I'll be there!"

Nuada chuckled. "Thank you. Also many other cute elves will turn up. Perhaps you shall change your mind."

"Didn't you hear my telepathic message? Yesterday."

A pause. He replied, "No. I think I was too tired and slept early. Never mind."

**Liz Sherman**

Awesome! Demonstration of ancient weapons. Nuada was second. Everyone came to show their support. Laira reached, excited and hopping to get a view. Our elf's section would be solo, followed by a few duels, then the long range bows and arrows. First he began with a scimitar, a curved thin blade of Middle- eastern origins. Slicing the air with swift deft strokes, Nuada showed his adeptibility. Without hesitation, he selected katanas, Japanese blades. With his blond locks flying behind him, the warrior wielded them, cross blades and as separate extensions. He is ambidextrous. I remembered he said he can't do bow and arrows. But these stuff made up for them.

Red was silent. I touched his arm. "What's up?"

"I didn't know he's so… powerful. Compared to the time he couldn't move."

"Oi. Are you implying something?" the girl snapped in a fiery tone. Red denied this, patting her head. She sulked. We were only watching but felt out of breath. This time, when Nuada rolled on the ground, he clipped them away safely. Like magic, the katanas reappeared in his hands when he stood up. Panting slightly, he placed them back in the rack. "Thank you. The spear."

In sword mode, he started demonstrating the flexibility of it. A volunteer dueled with him. The shining blades connected in blurring succession. Manning was gaping- would he faint? I laughed at the amusing thought. If boss faints, we can all go on vacation!

Nuada smiled. The volunteer was one of the best students, he was some kind of dryad. Dryads are tree spirits. He looked human but had much more agility. I heard he was new.

The second best, Penelope, was in great spirits. Today she was going to do her own blade dance. Nuada had helped her with that for a month. The dryad's sword hooked on Nuada's Luin. Easily, the elf made the length extend. Unlike the last time, he made it very quick. Nuada began pushing the dryad back with the spear, a complete 360 degrees of deterring the opponent. He could hop over the spear, lie on the ground and deflect blows. The other could not get through at the strong front Nuada put up.

Laira was tense.

I said, "Don't worry girl. It's a friendly match."

"Um. I hope so. Did he rest well?"

"Yep. Uriel reminded him not to do somersaults. See, he's stopping now." Both of them ceased and bowed to each other. Deafening applause. Nuada glanced at us with a triumphant smile, tinged with humility. A thin coat of sweat bathed his lithe body.

Then he explained it was difficult to fight with a long weapon, plus a few more tips. Next, Salem and Celia with bows and arrows. The targets were set up. Celia split arrow on arrow with streaming missiles. Wow cool! Salem explained the uses of long range weapons.

I heard Laira call his name and run to the prince. She had not grown any taller. I have missed her much. Sometimes we chat online. Laira's not afraid of us mutants, and I love it that she treats Red normal.

"No do not hug me. I'm all sticky." He said, hands out, when she was going to lunge. He always repressed his love in public, but we can feel his devotion to them.

"Can I hold that?" she took his spear and almost toppled with the weight.

"Heavy. Be careful. Come." Nuada made it lighter. Laira smiled, talking with him.

I drew out of the crowd. Abe and Nuala were chatting. "Hey great performance, fairyboy," I remarked. Couldn't resist.

Nuada sighed. "Liz!" His amber eyes became orange more like his sister, a good sign. It usually signified he was going to laugh but controlled himself. Laira gestured. He smiled when she whispered to him.

I waited. "Don't you think it's fine to hug her? You're hurting her feelings."

"At least let me bathe first. Let's go. Want to join us?" he asked. I grinned.

The girl sniffed the air. "Hmm."

Nuada scowled. "If I stink, you can stay further away."

After a nice bath and sitting down for a while, the prince devoured a lot of food, more meat. If he wasn't exerting much, he took vegetarian meals. I opened my mouth. Today I was only having a sandwich.

"Are you ok? You usually have more," he remarked.

I nodded. "I am. Didn't thank me for the compliment."

Nuada's eyes narrowed. I smiled. Laira said, "It was so graceful. Thank you!"

Inside his room, Nuada cleared some chairs for us. Laira took his bed.

I leaned back. "Reminds me I finished a book on elves myths and facts. This one!" I took out the thick volume. Nuada moaned, pressing his forehead.

"Is it pumping me for a story time, or lengthy review?"

"I did a review. One page only. Here, on your table." I was proud.

"Me too! I like that book. Mine has more illustrations."

The prince said quietly, "All right. It'll be on a waiting pile of papers. I have other papers too."

They were essays written by the students what they liked to use, and feedback. The prince commented, "I prefer a practical session, but most voted for this. Hence I have so many papers to read. I suppose they don't want injuries."

We volunteered to help with the grading. Nuada shook his head. "You may read. They will wonder why my handwriting is inconsistent."

"Please!" the girl cried.

He winced. "No. I will get a migraine. How was my technique?"

We praised him. He smiled. "Thank you."

I teased, "Ly we could watch him again. Live demo, surely it's fine."

"What? I'm already tired," he argued. The prince shooed her off the bed and lay down.

We kept coddling and whining. The elf was firm on no. "I won't anymore. Going to hibernate, see you." He lay on his side.

Laira kissed his cheek and listened to his chest. I assured her he was going to be all right, just sleep. The prince smiled, holding her hand to his face. I left them. "Hey Red. Want to drink beer?"

"Why did you go into that guy's room?"

"I wanted to give him something. Will you cut it out? Nothing between us!" I snapped.

"Ok ok babe." The demon glanced suspiciously in that direction. I growled and marched away. When it got cooler, I met Nuada and the Half-elf outside the quarters. The ghost flowers were so magical that I wanted to weep.

**Laira**

I wanted to hug him right away but he became shy and said he'd feel sticky. I didn't mind. I missed him so much! Then we ate lunch together. Other than listening to us, Nuada did not talk much. His performance was par excellence! Now that he had fallen asleep, I started reading through the reviews that the students had done. Every one had his (mostly his but some were girls) favorite weapon. The second sheaf of papers were marked. Nuada usually wrote: good. Glad you like the lessons. He gave them all great passes too.

I whispered, "Hey, can I watch tv? At soft volume."

Nuada stirred. He didn't open his eyes. "Ok." He had slept through tv noise before. Yea all the channels were there! I was hooked on an episode of Naruto so I didn't hear him approach from the back. I was seated on his bed, at his feet. I yelped when Nuada rested his hand on my shoulder. He laughed.

"Couldn't you make a bit more sound?" I felt miffed that he didn't want me to hug him.

Nuada tilted his head. "I'm sorry. You can hug me now. You're thinner, dainin." I leaned back against him. He sighed. "Did you become anorexic?"

"No. I ate a lot more actually. When I'm stressed, I go for comfort food like chips and chocolate. Now I've a sore throat." I took out a lozenge and sucked.

"Drink more water. Later, I'll brew some honey tea, it's really effective." The prince slid so that he was right beside me. I had wanted to drink his before, and Nuada had got annoyed.

"Ok, thank you. It'll be super delicious, cos you make it, Argetlam."

Nuada didn't retort as I expected.

In the afternoon, the prince took me to the kitchen, got some warm water and stirred honey with some pink leaves into a cup. The chef smiled and said, "Your prince huh?" I felt so loved! It doesn't matter that he isn't romantic. I savoured the herbal remedy.

"Oh yes, I brought a Corrs cd. Want a listen? I think you'll like." Nuada smiled at the first song _Would you be happier_.

"Just right. Thank you. I wish I can make something in return for you. But I can't play music."

****

We met Liz at the forest when it got cooler. Our elf had discovered a new growth of blossom, pink and white ones. "They are called ghost buds. See why." He cupped one in his hand. It turned invisible. In a moment, the entire cluster flickered out. Liz was crying! She was too overwhelmed.

"Are you all right?" the elf frowned. I offered her tissues. She nodded.

"What is wrong?" Nuada cocked his head.

I took his hand and led him a little distance away. "She's too happy."

Like a typical male, it's biological, Nuada couldn't understand. But he didn't comment. I showed him some art sketches I had done. "Hey is it nice?"

"It looks very real. Any more?" My soulmate smiled. _You are taking classes?Oh, we went there before. You like painting._

_Sometimes I just doodle. Yea and this one was supposed to be you, but I don't quite know how to sketch you in. Your robes, my favorite color. _I flipped to the page where I had used color pencils to do his meridian robe. Nuada pricked his ears still hearing Liz's crying.

"Have you considered making them professionally?"

I chuckled. He was quite serious. I shrugged. "I still can't do people well. This one's terrible. I wanted to make one of the pixie we saw. Sorry." Nuada glanced toward the pyromancer. She was observing something, her crying had ceased.

_Is she alright? I thought something happened. Last time I almost got a shock when she spoke to me, and then this._

_She is very happy. But I don't really know why. We girls can be scary eh?_

Nuada blinked. His expression did not change much. Then he suddenly took my hand. I yelped. "I want to know what you're thinking. Then I won't be ambushed."


	35. Case of the flying basilisk NDE

**Chap 35 Case of the Basilisk and flying creature, Red's N.D.E**

_Raion- Jinn Bloodplus theme/ Everdream-Nightwish_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada **

Ghost flowers are a rare breed. They are only found in scattered growths throughout the elflands. I wonder who planted them here. Liz had thankfully become quieter and was touching some big leaves. I don't understand why she suddenly had tears dripping down her face. Sherman was so tough, like a man most of the time. Even if she was concerned for Red, she never wept. Halfling said she was too happy.

Meanwhile I pored over the sketches she had made. I liked how she pictured the places we went together, the forest near the cinema and the Secret garden. She had named it herself. I prefer to keep the doorway there a secret. Laira thought I had conjured magic, it was nice to see it that way.

Liz asked, "Nuada you usually take a nap now right?" In her normal tone.

I felt relieved. "Yes. Come on." I stood up. She smiled faintly.

"Aw!" the Halfling moaned.

"Fine. You can stay here alone." I did feel drowsy, since she came I had accompanied her for a while.

"Please. Just a while more."

I turned to the firegirl. "You are troubled? What is it?"

"I love flowers. I felt so glad they can survive. We're going to work late. It will be about 3. So better get some rest." Mentally she flashed back to how I collapsed.

"Planning to. Bye." I started heading back to the gate. Laira raced to catch up and grabbed my sash. "How long did you want to stay? I can be alone."

She glared at me. "I came to see you. I'm your girlfriend. What about tomorrow?"

I stretched. The sun was such a red gold color. It took my breath away. I answered, "I don't know. Why don't you lie down as well? Stay over then join my sister or something."

The mission was quite brief. It finished around dawn. Accustomed to these hellish irregular hours, I think only non humans don't feel tired. The Halfling was snoring and very sound even when I patted her shoulder. I wanted to speak with her more. I could not stay awake anymore and drifted off, although the room felt stuffy.

I think I heard her say goodbye. I mumbled something.

The new letter! I unfolded it carefully.

_Hello Nuada sempai, that's for important title!: _

_Thank you for your concern! We ate much. Unless we get sick, our appetites are healthy. _

_Good point, dragons and other mythical creatures have ultra long memories. I saw a pic of an elf with a dragon. You can tame them? Don't worry Nuada! You will gain back all your skills. I look forward to seeing more of your performances. When you're rested of course._

_On the table are some supplements. Remember to take them. Mom bought them specially for you, said you're still weak. They are au naturele don't worry._

_I like how cute you sound hiding behind Red. I suppose you don't remember. It's his way of affection calling you nicknames. I want to watch you fight. Is my handwriting getting bad? When I get excited, it does get worse. Please teach me some elven! I don't find that a waste of time. Please please please. Glad you enjoy Bond and Corrs. When I get more from my friends, can burn a copy for you too. Love being a pirate! Know why? I get them all free hahaha. _

_Oh I got to go to school. Will come back later. Hope we can talk a lot more. Be happy always. Tell me a story can? _

_Lots of love, Lyrachan_

There was a big box of supplements, labeled For weak constitution. I hope it is sweet and does not smell too pungent. I opened one and studied the contents. Looked fine. I ought to pay them back.

As the modern terms go, the shit really hit the fan. In this case hit the city of people. We had to fight two huge creatures, a basilisk flying around and a serpent on the ground level. Archers were launching arrows to try bringing it down. "Nuada use your gun!" Red yelled. He was volleying shots which missed. I tried to get a clear shot. But the heavy rain made it difficult. I cursed. I hate long range fighting. He punched it on the shoulder.

Hellboy, Abraham, Krauss and myself were here. Liz was at another location on another case. Tinman was below shouting orders for the other agents to control the crowds. I was up on a tall building as near as possible to the monster in the air.

"Abraham, when can we send it back?" I asked, reloading the gun. The basilisk circled and dove, attempting to catch a victim.

"I don't know." Was his answer. At a crucial time like this, he could be so slow?

"You don't know? Hurry up!" I snapped. The bullets ripped into its thick hide but not make it crash. Hellboy cursed. He jumped onto its back when it returned. Typical style he began to pound its head with his fist. The rain was heavier.

"Help!" a woman shrieked. She was being clawed by the other creature a domisoon. Unseelie demon. I couldn't discern any weakness. Krauss' voice hurt my ears. "Nuada what's the creature's weak point? Do you copy? Many people are dying here."

I knew that! Damn it!

"I don't!" I responded then pulled out. Abraham Sapien said we could not let the monster eat her too. For the first time, he was panicking. I heard the roar overhead, and opened fire again. "What do we do? I can't bring the flying creature down!" And the demon was hanging onto it.

Abraham pressed buttons on the machine. "Guys I need to think. You got to defend the people! That's our only chance." I sneered. He was not helping! The basilisk had flown behind some buildings.

Krauss ordered him to get the portal open. "I will bring more firepower. Zhis is too much! Nuada save the mortals. Hellboy should take care of the flying zing!"

I didn't want to go down below. Where was the demon? "Can you handle it? Where in the four realms are you?"

No answer. I climbed down. The mortals screaming was grating. I would kill them together if they didn't stop. We were trying, far too outnumbered. A man pleaded with me to help them. His body was soaking wet. The human agents were distraught.

"What to do?" one of them asked me.

"Keep firing at its body. Got to have a weakness." I drew my spear in sword mode. The snake body and dorsal fin protruded from the side of its head was crawling to the bank. More imbeciles had not run. With this much interference I couldn't shout to distract it.. I extended my spear and jabbed the tail nearest to me. It turned its hideous face to me. I ran a short distance and smacked it. Its jaws crunched the pavement near where I stood minutes ago. The man lay dazed. _Come on, come here! I ordered. _It opened its mouth and lunged. I dodged the snap reversed my weapon then hit it in quick succession.

Not a scratch. I was tiring. At this rate, all the stamina I had would be useless. All these were depending on me. If I could get on its head, would it stop the massive brute? More agents were sent flying. My elf comrades had come in, shooting and helping the injured. Uriel nodded to me.

"Get them far away! Hurry!"

"Let us help you prince!" Jasper shouted. He had a large gun.

"All right. I will distract it. Don't stop!" I made sure the domisoon was looking at me. Then I ran in the opposite direction. The body dragged up pavement. I had to exert all my strength to keep ahead.

Abraham Sapien asked me what happened to Red. I told him. He said the portal would take some time to open. Great! A child was crying. It lay on the ground. I intended to run past it, offspring of the useless race. But I could not, so I picked it up and ran. No more sound, it was tired from crying. It looked like a boy.

_Don't let the mother be dead._ I rubbed the child's back and leaned on the wall for a while. The monster used its tail to smack some agents. Some did not get up. Hell was loosened. My mind was blank.

I scanned the crowd at the edge of the action. A pale woman was looking for something. This child? I held out the infant. "Is he yours?"

She cried and thanked me. Surprising. They usually recoiled from us.

"No problem. Hurry and go!" I urged her. Some spectators were frightened by my appearance. They cleared the way. Manning's team was using the flashing devices to finish their memories. The monster caught up. I landed on its head with a somersault, then lodged the Luin's tip in. The monster rocked vigorously to dislodge me. I stabbed in hard, leaning on the spear. Rain made everything slick. The enchanted tip would kill most things. Would it work? I hung on for dear life.

There was otherworldly light ahead. What? "The portal! It's working guys!" Sapien cried. Krauss became the gas and flowed into the domisoon. It moved in the direction of the light.

_Nuada you can take out the spear. It's going to suck all zings in! he said in my head. _

I could not, damn it! Unless I don't retrieve my spear. I have to try! Some blood sprayed. Then I fell off. Luin clanked beside me. My breath was knocked out of me. So fatigued, I didn't want to get up. I panted.

_Brother get up! The basilisk is crashing where you are now! Quickly! Nuala screamed_. Irolled to the side, sat against a broken pole. The domisoon crashed, breaking the concrete. It screeched. I covered my ears. Hellboy hopped out from the back. He was bloodied in many places, his coat almost ripped to nothing.

"You took your time demon," I said, standing up. Shit, was it my blood? No other types of fluid. And it was horrible! Oily as well. I cursed.

"I heard your worry fairyboy. Thank you. Knocked some sense out of it." The demon guffawed and used his boot to nudge the senseless thing.

I laughed. "Don't think of it that way."

"You look colorful elf. Injured?"

"Not really." My leg hurt a bit but I could still walk slowly, albeit with a limp.

"Come we should go up. The portal is open." A strong wind current sucking up random things had begun. Abraham Sapien held out a gloved hand to pull me up.

"Sure it will work Abe?" Hellboy asked him. Lightning curled upwards in a whirlwind or cyclone. The two giants were protesting as they got dragged into its centre.

"Yeah. The codes were difficult…." He explained everything. I would have a hard time washing off this filth.

"Great work guys! Nuada are you all right?" Fish had come behind me.

I nodded. Just now, I was harsh. He did not feel angry? He gazed at me, I didn't turn around but I could feel it. "I almost didn't recognize you. How are your wounds?"

"Not wounds. Other types of fluid. And you?" I felt compelled to show concern.

"Oh not at all." Fish was so happy.

"Good." The rain had lessened considerably. My stomach growled.

Red laughed loudly. "Yo worked up an appetite fairyboy! Me too."

I winced, now my knee throbbed. I had to lean against him for support.

On the previous mission, Hellboy had collapsed. I had to staunch his stomach wound till help arrived which was not for a long time. I disliked being helpless.

"I never said thanks properly elf. Like father used to tell me, you guys are magical." He mused. I was too hungry to think. Tea, sweet tea would help. Anything. someone handed me a spare uniform. It felt fresh to change. But my hair must be awful.

"What magic?"

"You tried out the healing rite thingie. And told me not to be scared. I thought you sounded like my father," the demon answered. He looked pensive. Ah, I had wanted to ask him about that memory. The demon was so terrified that he clung to my hand and begged me not to leave him. He called me father many many times. I assured him I would not.

He added, "Nuada you looked very pale after that. Why?"

"I used my spare mana to heal. I don't know the true healing art of drawing from the earth. Did anyone… die this mission?"

"Yea three." I nodded. It is so risky to be in this business unless you have no obligations or choice. Humans are not suitable.

*****

My sister smiled in relief. "Does not look too bad! Eugh you need a bath." She pinched her nose and almost wanted to run off. I sulked.

"I am starving. Hello I tried to save the humans, Nuala. How could you?"

She brushed my forehead. "Sorry. A bit more here. See if it washes off." Then we parted, I went to take a much needed warm bath. I ate supper, with hot herbal tea and honey cakes, sweets and bread. With my stomach sated, I wondered why Red insisted I was his father.

Afterwards, the healers paid me a visit. Lorien and Faren checked my injuries. I had a cut on my wrist which had stopped bleeding already, and a knee wound. "Is it less painful now?" Faren enquired looking up. I nodded. It had faded to a thin scar.

"Thank you. You are new here?"

"Yes your highness. I'm pleased to serve," he said, bowing.

"Get up. No need for bowing."

Uriel listened to my chest with the modern tube thing. "Take more of the antidote. With all these injuries, I'm worried any deep wounds will get infected."

"Don't worry. I am skilled in melee. I'm not too tired. Only if I collapse or can't breathe." I smiled to him. I am the patient but he's so tense! He cheered up that I had some more supplements courtesy of the children's mother.

Some of the dirt could not wash off, so I cut my hair. I decided to trim off the back till above my shoulders. It was hot now. Sasha the salonist remarked, "Your scar is… faded now."

"Is it good?" Hmm I seldom look at my reflection. With shorter hair I appeared more- elf like.

"Yes! I heard that life scars leave you when you're at your most happy. My husband was too."

"Oh. Interesting." I answered her other small talk questions. Luxury to be pampered like this!

****

"It is me." I stood outside their room.

The demon gaped. He would not move. I gestured. "Oh. It's you elf. I couldn't tell."

I laughed. Liz slept in her bed. I carried my favorite cat Missy. She was always grumpy, till I told him why. She had a nasty infection, and once it got treated she became very friendly. Missy is grateful to me. She curled about my neck when I took a seat.

"Whatzup fairy?"

"I want to know, why did you say I sounded like the professor? Our voices are different."

Red blinked and turned off the tv. A long pause. I sensed it hurt him to think in this direction. I asked gently, "Do you believe he is watching over you?"

He did not look at me. I waited. "Normally I can't hear anyone say his name. I feel damn sad Nuada. But you make it okay. I hope he is." _It is feasible_

I pondered over this tickling other cats flowing over to have a turn. The demon's golden eyes, so like my own, were sorrowful. Usually he covered his pain with sarcastic jibes and curses. "Elf it hurt like shit that day. When it gets bad I miss him. I want to escape from this place. No one likes me, all the people throw stuff at me. He would tell me- don't give up being good. And my father died at some monster's hands. Did you see that?"

"I did." I felt pain lance through my chest. The cruelty of the masked ninja mutilating the man's body made me really sad. I pitied him. But I did not say that. Being quiet was better….

Red sighed. "But I can't abandon Liz and the kids now. So yea."

"I understand."

"Nuada, I seriously thought dad came. When the blue light was in my eyes… dunno what you call it," he confided.

"Near death experience." I frowned. But demons don't get that… how can it be possible?

He walked to stand before me. "You look dreamy. What?" I frankly told him. "Me neither. Haha. So you got those?"

I scratched a black and white under her chin. She mewed. "I don't remember. Which ones are your favorite?" I listened to his introductions, Sooty, Magic, and more. More comfortable topics. He hated noisy loud music too, when Liz was angry she'd blast that and he'd hide under the bed.

"I agree. They are mad," I said in mirth. Safely out of the spirituality, or so I thought…

"Hey when my radio didn't work you got scared?"

I scoffed. "No. I do not fear."

Hellboy laughed, making a victory sign. "Sheez it's ok to admit fear. You looked worried. You're much older than me right? I'm 75."

"I am young. We live very long." He insisted he wanted me to disclose the number. I refused. He grumbled. Then he grinned.

"How ya handle the shit? So much wars. Your friends told me ya got lotsa shit."

Put like that, I wanted to laugh. So funny. I smiled. "All the _shit _I went through, made me angry with the mortals. I don't believe they can change, they push us all back. I refuse to fade." He looked impressed. (my friends would beg me not to go into that speech) "Red, I am glad we can speak openly. You and I, I said this before. Have much in common."

"I think I gonna cry you heartbreaker."

I winced. _Then I shall hide from thy sight! Red crying?_

******

I wanted to talk with my friends. I called their home. "Hi! It's Nuada. Free to talk now?"

She was a sunshine. "My love. Yea for 1 hour. Tired?"

"Not really. It was taxing. Hellboy said I sound like his father. When I helped him."

"Whoa! Your voice changed Nuada?"

"No he saw his spirit. I thought they don't have near death experience."

"Cool! Red is so kind… I can't wait to see you! Did you change your style? I feel a difference."

I chuckled. "Yes my hair. You shall see. I have one more scar too." I glanced at the box of supplements. "The herbs are quite delicious. Your mother does not mind buying them?"

"Nah. I want you to get completely well."

"I want to pay you back. Show me the receipt next time."

* * *

**Laira**

He really would not let me decline payment. It was thanks for his hospitality. Everytime Nuada would get us gifts and he had paid a lot for my hand cream. Red will change his destiny, I know he will! I like the demon lots, people should be friends with him. He's so kind. "And the cats. Have you seen them? They are in his room," Nuada continued.

My elf was tired, I could hear his tone. I think I should wrap this up. Taxing he said.

"You need to rest. Yes I saw the cats. But they ran away from me."

"Cats need personal space. Not all want to be carried. I'm fine, Halfling."

"Yea yea." I sniffled.

"Oh I don't mean it in a bad way. Why cry? Actually I do feel hurt but I don't cry."

I should wrap up now, his voice reflected his exhaustion. So I told him I had to go already. He said he wanted to speak some more but ok.

Nuada's hair was shorter. He looked drowsy when he came the next day. "You should have called us to pick you up. Come, sit down. Oh this is Gary."

Gary waved. Nuada looked wary. He smiled a frosty smile. I would be hurt if he smiled like that at me. To my surprise my friend left. He had wanted to stay….

_I don't want him to stay long. How's my little elfin girl? _The prince hugged me from the back.

_Doing happy. Why is your hair short? _He explained that the demons sprayed so much fluids and other types of blood too they could not wash off. I caressed the tips on my fingers, so fine and so soft. Like hay. If they age the gold turns whiter. I wonder if they have beards. I want him to look like that for eternity!


	36. Fire and water

**Chap 36 Fire and Water**

_Really appreciate the numbers going up, woohoo! Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas This is Me. Real me, don't be not genuine_

_

* * *

_

**Laira**

"Can you sing this with me?" I requested, selecting _Cross my heart_. The elf smiled.

He did the guy portion. I won't forget it.

_(me)Look in my eyes, hear what I say,_

_I'll be the one, who won't walk away _

Nuada smiled and continued:

_With your hand in mine, I want you to know_

_I'll stand by your side, and never let go._

_I cross my heart, pledge to you_

_All my love to have and to hold_

"Nuada. It's beautiful! I conclude that elf princes can sing!" I wrote down in my observations about the fey book. Things the twins have in common: singing. And I made a smiley face. He will not display his emotions in public but he will in private.

"I don't sing for a hobby though. Everything you believe that I can… this melody is nice. I guess not all romance is bad." He felt quite pleased that I noticed his hidden talent. Sometime long long ago, I think all elves sang and danced, but suppression was the case.

"Lirael, want to tie your hair? It's long enough."

Gently the prince combed my hair and divided into two halves. Usually I cut everything short, but this time I was more untidy. His left wrist was bandaged. "Is it painful? You are healed?"

"A cat. Don't worry, it's disinfected. Turn back." Nuada didn't make it hurt at all, how fluidly he tied my hair back as if he was a salonist. How many hidden surprises does Argetlam have? It's intriguing to discover these things.

"Merci," I replied cheerfully.

"What's that? A new tongue." Nuada sighed.

"Thank you in French. Arigatou!" I clapped my hands with gusto.

He remarked that bowing and doing that is a copy from elven custom. He looked pensive and serious.

So I laid my hand on his shoulders and said quietly, "It's ok. Don't be angry. Your race is the original. No doubts at all." I gazed into his surprised golden eyes, unblinking. Then I slowly lowered my lids. I learnt that it's the best way to show you're friendly to cats. Since direct stares are rude, maybe this would help.

Guess what? Nuada moved away, patting my head as he rose. _I'm fine. Not angry. I'm not that petty._ Am I his equal or child? That was something I always wanted to press, but he would not answer me. So much for directness. Consulting the tomes about the old races didn't help. I think it's dissembling the truth, yes they are bound to tell the truth by oath. And the twins are very honest and upright people. However, I wasn't going to be mystified any longer.

He took out the books I lent. "Finished the good parts. How did you get past the lousy Artist book?"

I shook my head. "Fluke. I passed."

Nuada hummed to the next song a fast celtic piece. Had he heard my silent question?

I doodled stars all over my book. Then he spoke softly, "You are both to me, Halfling. I respect you but you're young and inexperienced. There are times when you have great insight and energy. Perhaps we can meet halfway?"

I scratched my head. The warrior focused on something behind me. The wall. "Hmm isn't this what I drew?"

"Yep."

"Ah why put it up, this is embarrassing. It is a crude sketch." It's the tree diagram for the age range between us and elves, a rough calculation. We humans are the saplings, and seed is the baby. At the seed stage, Nuada had drawn a bigger seed to represent elf child is about twenty years older than a human baby. It was a rough ratio thing. I loved to ask him what if I went to Bethmora as a kid? Would he hit me? He would look puzzled. Most likely he hadn't gone training yet. Our age gap is stunningly vast, so it's miraculous that we could communicate. Like Jasmine had mentioned, we were linked by a strong invisible bond. I hoped it would maintain as long as possible.

The elf prince definitely was not thinking along this line. He cleared his throat. "Did you not hear me? Please take it down."

I looked up at it not agreeing with that.

"Well I won't. It's very cute and sweet. Don't worry I won't say who made it. It's my souvenir." Then I added, "Want to make Nuada's art corner. Oh yea!" I took his hand to let him see my vision. He cringed.

_That's not going to happen. I will become the laughing stock of the place. Who will see? You're nuts!_

I had stitches laughing over that. Nuada just continued looking more horrified, half open mouth, scowling. "S-sorry. I love it." I said when I was all right.

"Very well. Can I make a new one if you want to stick it on the wall like this? Colored will be better. Have many visitors seen it?"

I counted five. Nuada tried not to look more dismayed. In Nuada's point of view, he was naturally the 'elder'. That was why he ought to stay firm on most issues. Most of the time Nuada succeeded, but he became lax at our joking. I had been tactful- not too fantastic but I truly adored it. He couldn't summon that much anger at me, seen as the 'little elendil'! Cute!

"If only I could be a young child again. To regain that lost era."

_Sure! I'll pretend you're shorter than me._ I measured below my waist. Not good, Nuada almost twisted my ear. I leaned back just in time.

Bedtime. The elf said goodnight briskly. I asked, "Can I hear a bedtime story? I never had someone tell me before. Please."

He racked his brain and settled in the armchair by my bed. "A short one. Go to sleep when I finish angel. Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom….. "

I couldn't quite understand the tale, getting sleepy. Nor remember how he told me- the only one Nuada ever spin a tale from- only his sincere voice and lilting enchantment. But the web of sleep was so complete that I didn't have a nightmare at all.

In the middle of the night, I woke up briefly to drink water. Nuada was not snoring. I padded to the washroom outside and returned. Not scary at all, the elf looked like a pale person under the moonlight. It reminded me of the phrase: good _night sweet prince, may angels wing you to your rest._ I was tempted to stroke his hair. Within inches of my touch, Nuada stretched and turned to face inwards. _The fey are untouchable, they are so different from humans- my mother had reiterated. What makes you think this golden hair boy will not turn his back on you when he is done? In my experience they will not easily abandon their own motives and goals._

This reminder from my mom after she saw him that day. Forgot his name she referred to him as the boy. She was still convinced Nuada would not keep his promise and be my soulmate. I wouldn't allow her opinion to matter. I headed back to my bed and lay down.

Yet this month, she had sent many supplements to Nuada and asked him to drink them. Hadn't she fully accepted my elf? I had called her many times but no one answered. Darn! Joe is my only flesh and blood. Mortals aren't very reliable anyway.

Then he gave me the details about Hellboy's visions and Near death experience. Amazing. After they pursued some formidable dark warriors, the demon had sustained serious stomach wounds. Nuada slew them with his spinning thrusts and parries. I didn't miss the action when we held hands. It's like tv! He simply told me what he felt: _all the while I was worried that the demon would perish. He lay there, but I had to keep defending against them. It was another dimension, I think. The others were not there. I cursed so much.' _

_Nuada gave the last one a coup de grace and stabbed it in the chest. The sky overhead burnt and was orange with lightning storms. He took out the radio and called for someone to hear him. Then Nuada knelt beside the demon who was breathing very shallow. Very softly, he began to moan and clasped Nuada's hand. _

'_I am not your father. Let me try to reduce your pain. Don't die on me!' there was a light drizzle. Faint bluish white light emitted from the elf with a radiance. But the wounds did not close. The blood continued trickling. Nuada panted for breath. _

_Now he frowned, pushed the wounds closed with both hands. Some dark blood stained his face and hands. He closed his eyes. _

"Oh no. You actually had to do more than a basic healing spell. It must be tiring," I said, gazing at Nuada. The warrior smiled.

"It took a lot out of me. I had ceased asking him to look at me. He seemed happy and awake as he told me he missed me. It was poignant, the strong front he had was gone. 'don't be afraid. It's all right. Help will come.' I continued pressing against his wounds and lay beside him. It was suddenly very cold. The only body heat was from _Unug an rama. _I drifted in and out of a sleep. My sister might have called to my companions looked at his wound, they saw that I only managed to close it but not heal the inner part. I was exhausted."

I nodded at the images. Salem was shaking the prince and calling to him. He could barely open his eyes. "I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. I know they were worried, but didn't have to shout in my ear _wakeup wakeup._ I managed to push their hands away and didn't move till 2 days later. First thing I opened my eyes, many doctors were looking at me. Dr Hardy was the most polite. The rest gave me a whole long lecture about how to conserve energy and tap from the earth." Nuada smiled at the memory.

I chuckled at his cute expression- amusement and annoyance. "I hate it when I try to sleep people go on and on about what should have been. I was too tired to listen. What about you, will you be annoyed if someone keeps nagging when you want to sleep?"

"Yes. Hey, I got a glimpse of your saving of the baby. It was so nice of you, Noowa! Yea! And you care for Red." I hugged him close and breathed in his scent. He smelled sweaty from the morning heat, yet the shampoo was nice. He patted my back.

_I didn't want to, but I couldn't leave him alone. He looked tiny. No I can't account to Liz if anything happens to demon. _

_Nah you're a generous and brave elf. But I don't think he will die. I replied in confidence._

Nuada nodded gravely and dreamed. With foreboding, he whispered, "The prophecy says he won't die so quickly. He is destined to bring about the end times."

"Huh what are those?"

"Not yet time for us to know. Not you especially."

"Aw. I'm old enough. If it concerns everybody, then I should know right?"

He blinked. "All of the earth will lapse into peril. A most challenging time, unless Hellboy chooses the good path as he thwarted evil. Do you believe a person can change his destiny?"

Nuada had not, he took matters in his own hands. I thought yes, it was up to one's decisions.

"Indeed your answer is not hollow like. Good." He smiled faintly.

"Nuadachan."

"What's the chan at the back for?"

"Means best friend. Japanese use labels behind every name for different occasions. Sempai is applicable to you, high in status. And if you're in court, I would add sama instead. Do you wear your crown? How does it look like?"

He watched me with a blank gaze. Then he replied, "No need to wear a crown, people can see us immediately. I want the sempai."

"But you want us to be close family! Nuada chan," I insisted.

He added with a soft laugh and touched my shoulder. "You are Lyra chan. So smooth. Since you are so excellent in these languages, don't need to learn mine." I said I still wanted to. He wrote basic words hungry, sleepy, sister, brother, family terms, toilet.

"Then the harder words? What about them?"

"Dainin always start with the basic, then progress. Why do you use the difficult ones for?"

I shrugged. "Can sound great. In Spanish you'll be el principe. Nuala is la princessa."

He smiled and praised me. I replied in part, "You're eloquent too."

"Thank you. Use English, that's why we learnt it to communicate. A common tongue to

Understand. I know basic gaellic- how are you, where do you live, that's all."

"Hmm and the cursing part? Can I?"

His eyes narrowed. "No! No cursing. Ladies shouldn't use vulgarities."

"Males can. But I can't. No fair."

The elf unrolled the cloth. I was using cloth to be curtains. "Enough? Wait." Expertly he took out measuring tape to brace it, while I cut. But I wouldn't be cut off from the topic. I hung on to prince and refused to let go.

"Hey let go now! I will kick you." He nudged me with his foot. I held on, till Nuada tickled me on my neck and stomach. I couldn't after that!

"I am your saviour. How could you hurt me?" I whined plaintively.

"Don't threaten with that, imp. I will repay you. Within my means," the elf answered without bothering to. "And I can hurt you."

Think he will? Take a vote. I bet it's just a speech.

In the book about elves and favors, I referred to the advice. ' should one ask to give his or her life, ask instead for the name. Names have power.' When he read it, he could not stop laughing for some time. I was mystified. He gasped for breath and rubbed his eyes.

"No no. they are wrong. It doesn't mean total control. You're very funny, Lyrachan. Will I kneel if you order me by name?"

"Er, no. Teach me vulgarities."

Nuada smiled. his hair seemed to grow a little, he pushed some back. The curtains were done! "No way. I don't see how it benefits you. But I thought of your request, the self defense one. I could help you in that."

_Basic only? Right._

_Yes. Of course, the master keeps some skills. Can you take it down? It looks ugly._

He chewed his lip. "I want to improve on it." I gave in. The elf colored in the picture with pencils. I can treat him like a sapling now. He was so happy doing this and relaxed. He thought: _this feels like my childhood again. yay! _

I chattered about my views on life, including more renditions of Nuadha chan and my plans to have an art corner for him. He sighed. "You talk a lot of rubbish. Why do I remain your friend? It is a mystery."

I grasped his bandaged hand. He gazed at me a small smile playing. "Someone watched over us on top. And we're together. Is it painful?" He shook his head and peeled it off. A faint scar only.

"Her name is Ariadne, goddess of the air and the heavens. She had many eyes here and here," he described, pointing to his forehead and his face. I shivered. "Her voice could sound androgynous. Thankfully she does not come to me now. Has anything like that happened?"

"No. I just felt ominous when you fainted that time. I could see you very ill in bed."

The prince said I never had to worry about stuff happening like that again.

Joe returned! The elf was delighted. He took out his replies which he had accumulated over two weeks. "Apologies. I didn't have time to send them. Here you go." We read them out. Nuala had replied me if she had woken close to her twin. _No. I was lying near a park. Someone saved me. Shortly I was admitted by Uriel and Abraham. It was the same time as my brother woke up, for we are connected. _

We talked about the possibilities of the elves being which cusp. "I'm a Scorpio," I said cheerfully.

Nuada's finger traced the symbol. "Which means you have high standards, loyalty, charismatic, leadership. Can be narcissistic and destructive. Patience for longterm goals. I had better beware. Water sign."

Joe chuckled. "What are you?"

Nuada socked him. "An elf royalty. For this, don't know. We were born in spring. I think, a fire sign. I'm hot tempered."

"Haha you're not royalty here." Joe quipped. Nuada's burning glare would have incinerate everything in sight. Then he replied loftily, "I am. Totally. You are terrible.. Elves don't celebrate birthdays."

I tapped Aries. "Individual, one of a kind, fiery, stubborn. You fit this prince."

He nodded, smiling at me. Joe touched his hair. "Oh you grew out your hair? Nice!"

"Joe, I cut it this Thursday. Hmm, but Nuala isn't fiery. She can be stubborn. How about Pisces?"

We thought Nuala could be Pisces as she was softer. But they are only seconds apart.

"Aries is fine. Never mind. I wanted to say I miss you, but you have been rude."

My brother laughed. Nuada shook his head. He looked surprised when Joe took out a bag.

"I bought these, my liege. Enjoy." He went to bathe.

Nuada opened the bag. Fine set of stationeries, gilded pens. He looked concerned. "Wow!" I said in his ear. Sorry when he jumped. A card with music. _Dear prince thanks for being our friend! Smile! _

Later the elf told him it was too expensive and he shouldn't have. Joe smiled. "You will use them. They are nice right? Like it?"

Nuada said, with a stressed look, "Then I need to buy you back something."

"No need."

"I have to! Such a problem with you as brother!" They whispered other things. Who is older? Joe sometimes made the elf naughty. They've conspired against me at times, when Nuada pretended not to hear me because he was sharing some dirty joke with him, then eating my icecream before meals! But he didn't get a tummyache. It's only cheese he can't take. We bought some tiramisu for the elf this weekend. He loved it, his ambers became brighter. He said 'yes! Haven!' and held up his spoon in triumph.

"You can continue being a little elf if you want. Let's pick a day to celebrate your special day. please!" We checked with Nuala when she would be free and her food preference. Nuada voted chocolate cake.

9


	37. Tempest, bartering and a lair

**Chap 37 Tempest, barter trade and the Lair **

_Track: Yui : Again. _

_Someone asked what abt Liz and Red's children, so this accounts for them. They are not major characters.  
_

* * *

**Laira**

I really loved the special bracelet. It responded to the name Luthien. "Nuada thank you! Actually what is its purpose?"

He smiled. "There're protection spells to keep you safe. I was wondering when you'll grow to like wearing it." His ambers were so pale in the light now. "When I am not near you, he can protect you from harm. It can create forcefields, warn of danger especially from our kind. I didn't say this before, the fey are unpredictable. You saw that when you followed me. They are not as innocent as stories conjure them to be."

I quietly stored this in memory. Every piece of information I received, meant new knowledge. Yea! Nuada was studying the fresh leaves of a bush.

Nuada was in a great mood until Joe said he wanted to ask Abe to come along for the twins' celebration. He clammed up and stayed on the balcony for a long time. I was sensitive enough to Nuada's emotions that he was furious. My bracelet Luthien was able to amplify my abilities in this aspect.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am well." But the lightness of his ambers did not become orange, which meant he was still mad. At Abe. But why? The prince returned to watering the grass.

Joe was incredulous. I pulled him to his room. "Don't. I think it's fine that the four of us celebrate. He's angry with Abraham."

"But we're relatives now. Don't tell me he still doesn't accept? But they embraced for the ceremony."

I sighed. "Not sure. Look, let's just leave it as it is. Fuming does no good to Nuada's health."

I went to the prince and was about to speak to him when suddenly the gift flared. I cried out in pain. Searing hot.

Nuada's eyes widened. "Are you hurt? Let me see."

I stepped back, trying to pull it off. "No don't. What did you do to it? Why is it hurting like this?"

He said something in elven. The pain ceased, and swiftly he removed it. It looked ordinary again. Was it a snake?

Nuada glanced at me. "Lirael I am sorry. Luthien must have picked up on my anger." He sounded really sorry.

"You spelled it to control me?" I demanded, backing away.

He shook his head and held out his hands. "No. I didn't. I would not hurt you."

I took deep breaths to calm myself. Ok fine. "Why are you angry with Abe? He is Nuala's husband now. I mean, I thought you've accepted that."

He looked pale. A grimace of pain crossed his features. "I do. I had some.. issues recently. I should have shielded myself more. Will you forgive me?"

Joe was behind me at this moment. "Elf what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I listened numbly to the prince's explanation. Plus he added, "I didn't want to hear about the fishman. He has been on my nerves all this while. Halfling, are you all right?"

So, this bracelet was more magical than expected. Nuada healed the burn.

I repeated, "Why does it hurt?"

"I do not know," he answered troubled. "The only reason would be Luthien picked up on my fury and transferred to your hand." The elf's features clouded over some more. _I am sorry truly. Your wound should be all right now._

* * *

**Nuada**

The girl wanted to be alone. I felt guilty and thousands of years older. Joe thankfully did not shout. "I do not know what happened." I sat down. He went over what happened again.

He picked up the bracelet to observe. "Hmm I think it looks all right to me. Maybe the spell crafter didn't do as you said, prince. Could it be?"

His blue eyes searched mine. I smiled. "Impossible. I oversaw the whole process."

"Don't be sad, sis is ok."

"Will you trust in me? Even if it is hard," I whispered.

He assured me yes.

My chest wound ached again. Tired I went to our room. The girl was silent. Gently I asked if she was okay.

"No. I don't know what you did, Nuada."

I wanted her to look at me, to let me explain_. I am truly sorry. It won't happen again. I promise you. _Then I fell asleep. It has to be all right the next day. She always forgave me.

I called and asked for another day off. "I need to settle personal matters."

Manning said no problem. He was easy on me. Girls want attention when they are hurting. I could not leave her alone. Laira did not speak to me. "Want to watch tv together?"

She sat down beside me, her face full of queries. _Nuada do you hate Abe? I thought you were fine. _

_I do accept him. Abraham won't leave us alone. We had an agreement but he did not abide by it. I should not have let this affect you._

Her expression cleared. We watched tv quietly. "Will you forgive me? I will check what is wrong with it. The vendor made a mistake." I asked.

She glanced at me. "Yes you should. I don't want to wear it. Your lips are grey."

My head felt light. My voice was a hoarse whisper. "I am fine." Using a healing spell stopped the pain momentarily. I lay back. She leaned over me.

"I will call your doctor. Don't move."

We held hands. She sighed. _You got too tense. Now you look very ill. Sure you are fine?_

_I replied, Not really. Thanks. _It was nice that Laira touched my hair.

Uriel and another new elf came to examine my wound. They stitched up with an almost invisible fine thread. I could sleep while this operation was going on. I heard them speaking.

Uriel said, "It is due to stress. The wound will throb when Nuada is brooding. What happened?"

"I see, damn he didn't tell me. What about the strenuous activities?"

"No those are per normal. It is all internal. Nuada I advise taking tomorrow off. Just don't brood over stuff."

Easy for him to say. But I had overreacted to the fish. Nuala felt the sensation and

Sent: _Brother, your chest is again hurting? You need to be careful._

_I'm fine now. The special token I gave her reacted angrily to my feelings. It hurt Laira. I feel terrible, I am worried she won't forgive me._

_Nuala waited. She will. Meanwhile just rest. I picked up on your anger last week. I am sorry. But Abraham is my husband now. I can't drive him away._

She was right. I turned a bit and opened my eyes a slit. They were standing some distance away. I attempted to move, good nothing ached.

Midday. I was hungry. We ate lunch together. Seemed like she forgave me. "Nuada I know it was an accident. Why did you not let me know about this?" Laira gestured to my wound in an annoyed tone.

I smiled. "It does not give trouble until now. You don't hate me do you?"

"You withheld the truth. That is lying." She folded her arms.

"It isn't, not saying is not lie. I cannot tell good lies. "

* * *

**Laira**

I was pissed that Nuada had withheld the important truth from me. He had been in pain for goodness knew how long. While he slept, Uriel said while he was healing Hellboy, the wound had reopened too. But he omitted that. Still that was not considered a lie.

He looked like a young elf with his huge ambers innocently gazing at me. I could not be angry for long.

"Promise me something, Noowa. Don't ever withhold anything so important again. I am serious." I held his right hand tightly.

_I will take care of myself. Still need to do many things. Don't worry. Laira you don't want to wear it anymore?_

I could not promise. It was freaky. It would bite me again. The pain was quite stinging. I stayed quiet. Nuada murmured he would fix the problem. He confided that a hot temper was something he could not really control well. But he did see that feeling mad at the fish was not going to help matters. I wanted to play chess. We were halfway through the game.

"In short I was just having a bad week. Hope that I can get more time with Nuala. You'd side with Abe?"

Some wounded pride in his voice. I shook my head. Nuada smiled faintly. He shifted the bishop and ate my castle. "Hey! I was caught offguard. Put it back," I cried.

The prince chuckled. "No no. I want to win this time. I am so new at this."

I moaned. Things were back to normal. Elves are volatile. But I had to trust him, he is my soulmate. We are all sinners and we should help one another. As he once admitted in writing, he was not as perfect as he made himself out to be. In the end: Nuada checked my king!

**********

Next free day, we were playing a different game in his room. He had put soul into this redecorating, a Bethmoran designed chair with runes was at his table. The elf had made space for more plants, leaves tucked into each nook and cranny of the place.

"Ok. I want to try exchanging stuff in Sidhe custom. Pretend this is a very rare elven dish. And you want it, Nuada."

His smile was warm. Then he gave a negative reply and refused. "No. Keep it."

"Didn't you understand by pretend?" I glared. Guys see us as kids.

"I know. I mean that's not convincing. I don't want that."

I took a cup out. Borrowed it off someone. The elf chuckled. I continued, "This is very magical. It can refill itself when you've finished. Together."

"All right, then what do you want merchant?"

I pointed at his brand new belt. It looked so shiny!

Nuada tried to stifle his laughter. "Then how will my pants hold up? You're crazy. I cannot. What next?"

"Dunno. What should I say? In this case." I leaned eagerly forward and pushed the stuff to him.

"You have to be reasonable. Don't ask for weapons or belts. Food and similar things in the quantity more or less equal. Explain more of the worth."

But I did want the belt. He accepted the stuff and waited.

I spotted something. "The sword. In exchange for these." Produced two fake swords.

_Where did you get those things? Stolen? Curiosity piqued, he nodded at my new toys. _

"My friend made them for us. You can wield two like your fav style." I demonstrated a pale imitation of his actions.

Nuada held up his sword horizontalwise. "I do not agree. Mine is excellent quality. Those may break, let me see." He solemnly studied the fake blades. So cute. "You are a con artiste. I told you, it is hard to make someone give up on weapons or personal belongings." He sighed and made a pained expression. "Try again."

"Then these." Binoculars, piece of glass and a key. I told him (made up) the key was treasure, the bino was magic eyes to sight the enemy.

Nuada agreed. He took a book from the table. "Here you go." He gave a really weak smile. The difference between this and the normal smile- it is reserved for people who are naïve and he's trying not to mock. I was delighted.

If it was life or death situation, and I needed the weapon? Nuada said, "Then you got to sound convincing. Most fey will take a bargain. But they come with a price. Unless you are lucky enough to meet simple folk. The goblins I knew would be satisfied with shiny things. Intelligence level too, I wouldn't accept the fake things."

"Guys! Can I come in?" Liz called. Nuada pressed the remote.

"Liz. What is it?"

She wanted to play too. We had fun trying to speak formally and bartering items. We can totally set up stall and try doing this. Some Sidhe still do barter, most of them use coins or gold pieces. When I went on the trip with the elves, they exchanged money.

"A goblin with wheels said he had no pants and too many binos. I wanted to use my belt. It was to get safe passage to Bethmora," she remarked. Nuada became solemn.

"Why?"

And Goblin had wanted the spear tip in Red's chest. Nuada cocked his head and asked, "Are you angry with me? I was not myself at the time."

Liz shook her head, looking at the items on the table. "Memories. If I were angry you'd be through the window."

"I will not survive that."

"Prince will you have taken it out safely? You know how to right?" she asked.

"Yes." Amber eyes on her fiery grey and they had a common truce. I hugged my elf, checking if he hurt from that part again. His shirt had fallen open. Nothing serious there. No blood. I heard his deep voice vibrate through his chest. You should try that with someone you know. "I notice how much you care for each other. How are your children? One boy and one girl, are they twins?"

She talked about them. How does a mother think? I suppose I won't understand until I grow to that age. But having children will be painful. He thought, _They're so cute. I want to see them._ I agreed.

She had a photo of her daughter. She looked like a small Liz. "This is Trudi. My son won't keep still enough for pics."

Liz took out a compass. "This is magical. Pretend ok. Don't look at me like that."

Nuada smirked. I laughed helplessly. He glanced at me. "What's so funny?"

She promoted it as if it could read our hearts like the story's instruments. He remarked, "I'm not keen on magical objects. I'm not interested in how people think of me."

Liz pouted. Her cross began to glow. I said, "Uh oh."

She replied, "Fine. But it's of value you got to admit. In exchange I want your bag."

The elf looked all about for what she meant. He pulled over the green bag. "This one?"

Liz smiled. "Yep!"

He peeked inside. "I see. Only one bottle of water, my spare tunic and shampoo."

"Never mind Nuada."

I realized that he didn't carry an umbrella and mentioned it. He said, "That's feminine. No I dry myself and take a hot bath. We don't get ill."

"But… there is a risk," I pointed out.

Nuada smiled. "There're excellent medical experts here. No need to worry."

They did use cloaks and hoods to shade them from the heat and rain. I doubted that he wore any of that.

Liz felt the material of the bagpack. "This is durable. Feel it."

Then she asked, "Hey elf do you have that toolbag?"

"What toolbag?" he frowned.

"Your sis says you like to fix things in your spare time. Can let me have a peek?" Liz said.

"I don't have it. I forget where I had my things. Perhaps if my lair is still intact under the troll markets…."

I liked the passion in the pyromancer's dark eyes. "Cool!"

******

"I don't know if it's still there." The prince sighed.

We were all going towards where he felt might be his home underground. Small creatures, our guides, preceded us, chatting to one another. Hellboy mused that they had better not be tooth fairies or they'd meet his fist. He, Liz, Nuada and I with some fey to help carry the stuff. These folks were about my height with blue, brown or green skin and big floppy ears. Hobbits? I was reminded how short I am! The elf's face was hooded. This part of the city was still dangerous. His sister insisted he take precautions. Red drew a lot of attention, the good kind. The people automatically let us pass.

He had lived there for months before the crownpiece exhibit at the auctionhouse. The guides stopped. Nuada studied some stairs leading down to the darkness below. The hobbits sparked something which made fire flare.

"I think we go down," he said, motioning to us.

He held my hand. The stairs were marvelous stonework. Being an archaeologist, I knew the strength of the material. Red was more careful than usual. Dank smell, water dripping. The small fairies chattered and related something to the elf. He unhooded himself. His bright ambers glittered.

I looked in front. Liz and I gasped at the same time. It should be! Nuada said, "My ex home." A table with pots, plates and utensils on it. Leaning against the wall was a throne like chair. Scarlet curtains on both sides of the large chair. There were paintings of little figures behind. Runes of unique designs and symbols were carved into the plates' edges. The throne was intricately designed with archaic symbols. I stroked the worn handles.

Red and Liz were amazed. Nuada knelt and spoke in his tongue to a little fey holding out a golden screw. Red said, "Some place. Want this fairyboy? I can carry it for ya."

He hooked up an ancient vase. It was blue with many flower designs on it. Maybe he had used it for plants?

"Thank you. Anything you want? I do not mind if you take them."

We were dumbfounded by his suggestion. Liz thought, _these are your things. We came to help only._ Generally we said ok.

I sat on the throne, imagining he spoke to people from this vantage point. My feet couldn't reach the ground. The elf turned and smiled.

_He Sent: feel like royalty?_

_A very short princess. And my butt hurts. No cushions? _I got up. It was so hard and flat.

He picked up a brown cloth bag and jiggled it. Liz smiled and looked inside.

Then we heard the guys exchange tough talk.

"Fairy boy, it's so hard to breathe. Could faint here. Did you get cramps sitting at this table?" Red glanced at the table. By the way the mat was laid, Nuada had probably sat here crosslegged.

"Not really. I stretched, ate and trained as well, much of the time."

The centre was a space to practice. I could picture him dancing with his weapons. An empty rack was to the left.

"Doubt you slept well. How did you shower? And that's a bed? You gotta be kidding."

There was no bed, only some animal skins. Nuada indicated some pipes. "When some broke, I showered. Yes I lived like this. No jokes." I imagined he would be sweaty until it rained or some pipes broke.

"Where did you do poopoo?"

Liz and I chuckled. So many questions. Red was genuinely curious, not mocking. The elf walked past him. "Don't know. Behind."

The tunnel had extended behind but was too dark. The hobbits were preparing stuff to carry. Nuada shook his head. They put down the heavy things. Three fought over clothing.

Liz was busy firing up the brazier with her power. I gaped. It was incredible. She enjoyed this. "Heating up the place. Feels super cold." The elf watched. His eyes had a similar blaze.

"Feel free to take anything you wish people."

"But they are yours," I said. I scratched my head.

He smiled. "Not at all. I don't feel that way. It's been many many years." He just wanted the throne. More hobbits helped to carry that out. The painting could not be moved. It was such a pity.

His companion Mr Wink vaguely in his memories though he did not say anything aloud. A large troll with a metallic fist. But the features were blurred. I felt his sadness emanating.

Liz wished she could pull out the brazier, to her it was good fun to heat it.

Red laughed. Nuada frowned. "That would be too dangerous. Want the plates?"

I think for his welfare. Haha!

"Ok!" She picked up a few. They looked spanking new. Before the prince and troll had left the place, they must have washed them. Neat! I kept a box with runes on it. "Is this ok to keep? I like it."

Nuada patted my head. "Go ahead, dainin. You want that? Be careful demon."

Red hefted a few tomes with his prehensile tail and tucked a few more under his arms. Wow he's strong! Liz winked. "He loves showing off."

"Don't worry. All under control… (Expletive)" The prince moaned and rubbed his temple. "Oops." He had knocked over an old shelf. Dust billowed.

He thanked us for escorting him.

Liz touched his shoulder. "Are you sad? I am sorry."

Red wanted to blurt out about Wink. I intercepted in time and motioned that we go to one corner. "What's the biggie shrimp?"

I climbed up and whispered into his ear. He nodded solemnly. "Ok." He approached Nuada and said, "I didn't kill him. He was down. I told him to stay there, but he threw the fist. Then went into the grinder. That is the truth."

The elf's features were contorted. But not with rage, with grief. He was pensive as we headed out to the surface. Hellboy began to puff on his Cuban cigar.

The elf went imperiously, "Stop that. You're polluting the air. And I will choke on this fume."

Red sulked. "So much for care and concern. Bullshit."

Nuada muttered ' don't understand… idiot…' Red sauntered ahead, holding tomes and a couple of trinkets. He liked to collect oldies. One was a radio. How had that stayed intact?

_I projected, how he died, is true. The whole thing on file. _

_He replied, I made a mistake, thinking demon would harm him. Wink was very rigid. I understand. Thanks._

Back at base, the guys were enemies. Nuada was disgusted that he smoked so much. Red was all, "I won't get cancer! I'm not your child."

"You are younger than me. Then do you want your friends to choke to death? It's poisonous….." On the bickering continued. They are similar in temperament.

So nice to have them care for each other. I leaned back and listened. Liz met Nuala coming in. Nuala said happily, "This is nice. They're like naughty boys."


	38. Why didn't he hate me?

**Chapter 38 Awaited duel, why didn't he hate me?**

_The Riddler- Nightwish_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

Back to fixing stuff. Some of the loose bolts leftover were used for screwing missing parts and gears where they fitted. I watched Nuada restore some mechanical objects with precision and eagerness. Then he returned them to their respective happy owners. The elf's state of euphoria was also equivalent to the childlike state I felt as he colored the tree diagram.

An admin clerk thanked him. The only part of her considered normal were her arms. She had purple skin. The previous woman suffered a heart attack from seeing the paranormal and Dr Krauss. I liked her, she gave me sweets when I turned up.

Today I was waiting for the prince at the computer lab. Going to show him how to burn music on a blank. He sounded stunned on the phone. "But I'm a slow learner. You do not mind?"

"Nope and I am patient. I'm going to show you modern things. Remember our deal?"

He said please clarify. The deal was I would show him modern techie stuff, in exchange for the nature lessons.

The blond elf finished speaking with his colleague and approached me. He smiled. "Hello Laira. Someone else too?" A man with vivid green eyes smiled and used one of the terminals.

"I don't know him…." I said.

The stranger began talking quickly with gestures to self and waving. Nuada blinked.

We sat together at one of the computers. Nuada sighed. "Let's not take too long. Here is the CD. I only like the first, second and eighth songs."

"I promise you it's easy and fun." I smiled, preparing the blanks I brought. Then I went into the program for playing music. It's not Microsoft, but I knew the thing well. Sometimes while waiting for Nuala, Abe or Liz, I whiled my time here. It's completely free to use.

Nuada watched with curiosity. I explained, clicking on each icon. He is a cute student, very quiet (not diligent, restless) even if he does not understand he will say ok. Haha, till now he only knows how to turn on the comp, and use the internet search. If I don't find the webpage, he won't understand. I didn't think he had complete mastery of his cellphone yet either. And he has not learnt MSN or opened email. Bro was so sad! Zero virtual replies.

So I turned to him. "Get it? You try now."

Nuada inclined his head. "Press rip? Then it will go in?" He pointed at the blinking drive.

I replied,"Yes. It won't go in yet, that's under burn a copy. Now I will check the library…."

The elf's brows were furrowed at this point. "Sorry, can you show me again?"

Then the cd was burned. I praised him. He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. But I prefer you to be here when I do something. I don't want to spoil the machine."

"You spoiled one before?"

He sighed. "That one over there, I pressed something and all went black. Afterwards the person came and said I shouldn't kick the main body."

I laughed at his serious depiction. "Nuada! You're so cute. Ok, ok you'd better wait for us to help you then." He shut down the comp. The man had come, waving his arms.

Nuada used elven and english to communicate with him, frowning. A few times, he shook his head and said no he didn't get him. It was intriguing to watch. Like a documentary of foreigners, minus the frustration. The man's emerald eyes were catlike. His voice was raspy.

"What do you want to do?" Nuada followed him. The stranger pointed to the screen and then further up. "I see. All right. You just press this."

We helped the guy to print his things.

Outside, I looked at the elf whistling a merry tune. He asked "Yes? Why are you staring at me?"

"Your friend? You have become so patient with others, Argetlam."

He beamed. "I am in a good mood. He can't talk because his voicebox is damaged. Only problem is I don't know his language. There should be more translators."

I gaped. _So different! I thought you'll be angry not willing._

_I have many hidden sides to myself, nin mellon. Are you implying something here? _Nuada's ambers narrowed to slits.

"Not at all. I'm hungry!" I declared. I was heading in the direction of the canteen. He stopped me, by standing in front. How swift!

"I have food in my room. Come."

I was introduced to elf cuisine, sweet desserts that could fill the appetite well. Yay! He had tried his hand to make some.

******

The prince asked me for the gift. I took it out from the drawer. "I went to the vendor and demanded an explanation. He gave me a scroll to change the protection spell."

I watched as he waved his right hand over the whole box, open. He softly incanted the words. The bracelet moved in various shapes of circle, eagle, serpent, wolf, then became a circle again. "Try it on."

I let him clasp it for me. Now the bracelet did not tingle or hurt. I nodded. "Hmm it feels fine to me. Be angry. I need to test it."

Nuada smiled. "I cannot. It should work. I made him demonstrate to me."

"Oh well. I will demand refund if it acts up again, elf."

He looked piercingly emotional. "It was an accident. I meant this to be a special gift. Not the ordinary kind."

"I know. I will treasure this, thank you. I was just joking. Why are you so emo?" I touched his nose.

The elf frowned slightly at my abbrev. Then he took my hand. "I was also acting."

Yea right! Nuada held me close, I leaned on the place where his chest wound had been. _Don't need to fear ever again, Halfling._ He took out an ornament, connected by a few chains to a centerpiece. So far, it looked like a flower design. I helped him make sure the screws were intact. That day was productive, didn't waste time in electronics, but on something to fix.

*****

**Nuada**

I miss Wink acutely. Even though I barely remember how he looked like… the day I went to collect my things, which were surprisingly untouched from the lair. Unug un rama told me what happened. I believed he was sincere. He cannot lie which is something else we have in common. Apparently I had been too emotional and filled with rage, immediately blaming him for Wink's death.

_Wink rest in peace. I will try my best to restore Bethmora. I really miss you old friend. Why had I got him involved in my blind cause? You will be glad to know I am not alone anymore. _I lit a candle each for mother, father and Wink. My sis said it could close the chapter of my past. But I am not religious nor forgiving. I still hate the scum, even though not all of them are bad and it's a wastage of energy.

Guys' night, sometimes I went to see the movie screened. An agent lurched towards me. I caught him. He asked me to drink up. I made him lie down. "No no. You are too drunk." I took the alcohol away. They were strange drinking themselves to a stupor. I didn't want to become senseless. Red was singing out of tune to some music. He burped.

"Hey don't wanna drink?"

"I am fine." I advocated fruit juice. It tastes nicer than alcohol. Those people laughed at me for my timidity. This is no time to act tough. So what, I don't need to try all foreign things. I have eaten all kinds of cake, sushi, pizza, tiramisu. Beer is not something I fancy.

"Lend me your ears. Can do?" he said.

I nodded. He said he wanted to fight me in a spar. Yes! I have been looking forward to that. I wanted to assess how he had 'kicked my ass'.

This movie was horrible. I was disgusted by the blood and gore, screaming. Animation is better. At first I also thought animation was childish. But after watching a few like Shrek and Over the hedge, the Avatar one, I thought they are meaningful and cute. "I will rather not see guns. Too noisy." I had just been talking to three agents about my viewpoint, but an audience had gathered around to listen too.

Reminds me of a shy girl incident. The very first time she spoke to me, or to the floor which I was standing at….

"Your highness, I… I like martial arts too. Do you like those shows?" the tiny high pitched voice asked. She studied my boots.

"Yes, I do. It's breathtaking and magical. They are light enough to spin on water and trees," I answered, standing closer. She was completely silent except for her breathing. I waited. "So what is your name miss?"

Her hair was curly and covered her face. This was the most she had spoken. "Er. I am.. Zach. Zacharia usually but you can call me for short."

"Would you let me see your face?" I stepped back. I can barely place names to people, but I was curious why she felt such low self esteem.

She looked up. Very clear grey eyes and a round face. She blushed and smiled. "Nuada, I- I will really like to- help you - with the computer. I notice you had trouble last lesson…."

I already had help from the kids. But, she might feel hurt. I agreed with a smile.

The next lesson had me completely lost. Zach happily sat herself beside me to guide. I introduced her to Laira to reduce misunderstandings. "Aw you are attached?" she said in a disappointed tone.

"We could be colleagues." I pointed out. She had the star eyes of a dazed person. Laira sighed and thought- _I want to see you everyday too! _The girls talked. The Halfling made it clear that I was not for sharing.

*******

"Your weapon of choice? No barefist," I said indicating the rack.

"Why? Don't want pretty face bashed?" the demon snorted.

"No. We fight on equal terms. I will use this sword." I slid one out. The demon grabbed a broadsword and grinned. The rock fist I should be wary of. "Finally we can knock each other out again eh? Want to kick your ass!"

"Just try." I smiled and stepped back. Then he started the offensive, slashing forwards with a charge. I feinted, using agility to my advantage. Parrying showed me his strength, the power vibrated up my arm. I leapt up, using the flat to hit his back. In a practice session like this, we fence and hit with the flat. He wanted to do unsheathed. His blade missed me. I kicked furiously. Hellboy deflected with his fist.

"Damn! You slippery elf!"

I somersaulted. My breathing was in pants. No pain. "You are not bad. Red. But this is just a warmup." He tried a few more times, I had one tap to my side and foot. In return, I scored as well on his sword arm. Being very near, I realized he wanted to hold my throat. I leaned back and rolled on the floor.

"Oh no! Brother!" Nuala cried. I stood up. She stood in front of me. "Don't hurt him."

I was puzzled. "No we are sparring. No blood."

"Yea. I wouldn't hurt pretty fairy here," Red clarified.

Nuala checked me. She sighed. "I thought…don't play too rough."

The session extended. I was breathing from exertion, holding my side. This demon had come in really hard. He did not lose his weapon. Hellboy sat down. His red skin gleamed. "Darn are these gonna hurt. You ok?"

Except for sweat plastering hair to skin and some bruises, I felt good. I grinned. My muscles needed exercise like this!

"I did not like seeing you become a rock thing." He said out of the blue.

I stared at him. Red frowned, bending the sword. "I felt like shit. And Abe was crazy. He almost commited suicide for your sis."

I was warm almost hot inside. Tears rushed to my eyes. I blinked to keep them in.

The demon sighed heavily. I shook my head. "But we were enemies. It was not wrong of you to hate me, demon." After the pain and trouble I caused, he did not want me to die?

Unug un rama snorted. "I did hate you. But not till your death, that ain't right. Elf, your speech made some sense. _Join us, the humans would tire of you_. Ah crap you don't remember?"

"No. Let's stop here." He left, but his words resonated, unsettled me. The late professor had educated this child well, although he was born from the womb of shadows. It is uncommon among the fey to show compassion to a person of enemy ranks. The enemies are to be eliminated with minimum hassle and emotional weakness. _You are weak, demon. I thought. Mortals don't care but you continue to help them. _I did watch while Hellboy rescued some of them from a fire recently. But had they been grateful, no. Their comrades threw things at him. I had driven them away. The torn look Hellboy wore enraged me. Why didn't he react?

"Prince Nuada, where do I put these?"

I looked up. The weedy boy had been calling me for sometime. He was hidden behind a huge stack of files. "There. Thank you…" I forgot his name.

"Are you better? You are really brave, prince. I'm Cole!" He smiled enthusiastically.

The boy gushed on about how much he admired me. I think my pride swelled tremendously. Humility, I reminded myself, was still important. "I am still prone to injury. Not that I am invincible. How is work?"

We talked for awhile. I genuinely liked him. People are complex and make me confused too. All I know is, I could not rage at sincerity like that.

* * *

Abraham Sapien was worried we had been fighting. "Are you hurt?"

"No. A friendly match." I swallowed my food. "Abraham can you show me what happened? Before I died?"

The fish touched my palm. All the events fell into place. Unug un rama's regretful look while I told him to kill me, or I would not stop. Then the fish wept over Nuala. I let go.

"Nuada you see it now? Why?"

"Don't you hate me? You should, Nuala was gone because of me. I used her as bait."

Abraham Sapien said he felt sorrowful, not fury.

I said, "Luckily you did not go and kill yourself."

"Who said that?" he asked, his voice becoming high pitched.

Secret. I shrugged. "Looked like the case. Anyway we're both alive. And going to remain that way. Tell me about Professor Broom. What was he like?"

He was a bespectacled old man with gentle and soft words. The Bureau served as a shelter for mutants and fey. Some of my people had come here, then left feeling happier because of his words. Abraham added some details. He saved the demon from people who would misuse him and taught him of kindness and mercy.

One night when we were all in the library relaxing,

"Yo elfie. I found this, father used to read me tales from it. But I can't read the language." Red smiled, waving a large gold tome. Symbols of trees decorated the front, there was a locket on the side. "Can you and Nuala read to us?"

My sister agreed. Hey what happened to consulting me? I glared at her.

_How do we read that? No words. Mostly pictures._

I opened the book to the first page. My name, and father's name were mentioned. It was history of the many fey nations. I skipped to the next story. Nuala smiled. _Never mind, brother. We'll just… improvise. We're having an audience. Cannot make them sad._

What audience? The demon was comfortable with snacks. Laira, Liz with her children, Cole and Zach had seated in front of us. "Story!" their expressions pleaded. In all of us I suppose there is the gem of storytelling. I felt like a father reading bedtime stories, more accurately, a grandfather haha. My sister and I improvised for the parts not explained. _The Halfling Sent: this is really nice, let's do this every night._

I pouted, closing the book. "All right. I am tired. Goodnight." Looks of disappointment, as they trooped out. Nuala glanced at me balefully. "What? My throat is dry you know."

Magically some water in a glass appeared. "Please read to us more. You are wonderful!" my girlfriend said supportively.

"Of course. My brother is shy."

I rested my chin on Laira's head. Her hand sparkled with both bracelets. Everything was going well. Mortals were not my enemy tonight, they were so excited for us. I am a ferocious warrior, by Thoth, not a bard telling stories.

Liz's children peeked at us curiously. "Mommy what are they?"

I spoke softly, "My sister and I are elves. And it is who."

She smiled. "He is the prince I was telling you about. Very fierce one." Nuala laughed.

"Can we still play with them?" the boy observed my twin's dress curiously.

Liz admonished him, "No they are people. I'm sorry. I warned them before they came. Ok, let's leave them for now."

They waved to me and begged their mother to let them play with us. "It's ok right? Don't be mad at them," Red said, then burped.

"They are nice. You should tell them to respect warrior elves. Why did you want me to tell a story? And bring a group of people in." I tried my best to sound stern.

He laughed merrily. "Yea yea I will say, beware of angry elfies with white skin. I just wanted. That's all. No reason."

Funny guy. The children would be as naughty as he was infuriating me now. "Nuada no mission tonight?" Laira asked. She was thinking of making me continue. Her smile could rival a salesperson.

"I want to relax now." I took the book to a safe place planning to hide that.

"Ok!" We went stargazing. Some shooting stars were flying ahead. Laira called it romantic. "Did you wish for anything? I did, that you'll be safe."

"Thank you. Halfling, why don't you disagree with me? I do not mind."

Her blue eyes went wide. _Why argue when I am happy and contented? You're weird_.

_I am less complex than some people here. Sapien and Hellboy said they only felt upset when I died. They should be filled with anger. I wanted to kill. Things are not clear as they were in my day._

_Oh you sound super ancient, Nuadha! No one likes seeing people die. Hmm, I disagree that all people you hate should be annihilated. But everything else is ok to me. If you don't feel like doing stuff, I understand. Free people._

I lay down beside her on the grass. She turned to face me, smoothing my blond tresses.

_It is all right to have your opinion and not be hesitant to tell me. You will hesitate sometimes, I noticed. _

_Nuada I get it. I did shout at you a few times. Remember? When you don't eat and tried to stop me meeting people. What exactly do you mean?_

_Ha yes! So I thought you a feisty kid. I mean when you fall silent. Then I have to analyze what wrong I did... _My fingers found hers and squeezed.


	39. Sinister Intent, Gargoyles

_**Chap 39 Sinister intentions- Gargoyles' curse?**_

_Joint- Mami Kawida (Shakugan no shana season 2)_

_Evanescence's Bring me to life  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

Nuada's golden eyes were piercing and sincere. When exactly did I hold back? We have a lot of disagreements, like when the elf gets stubborn and inflexible. No, he does not listen to advice all of the time. Make no illusions. Why did I need to argue when we were both reasonable and friendly? Grass smelled sweet as we lay watching the nightsky. The elf's breathing in my ear tickled. Pointy ears. Clad in a midnight purple silk robe, his fair skin glowed. Nuada's long lashes were also golden. He had a half-smile on his dark lips.

_You forget? I am amazed. _

Oh yea now I remembered why I held back. We were having some argument, something close to our hearts. On a stormy autumn night. Usually Nuada and I didn't go outside on bad weather, as he didn't carry umbrellas nor wear a cloak. (Perhaps this led to him in such a terrible mood)…. A big fight.

He had shown himself to those people, already terrified by what kind of horrors stayed in the dark. I had no strength to restrain the warrior. They ran off screaming. Nuada loomed out of the dark in his menacing cloak of fury minus glamour.

"You're not being fair here. People care that's what!" I snapped.

Nuada's ambers emanated fury. "I do not need anyone's care! As long as they don't intrude on our land. How could you side with those- those creatures? "

He had gone backwards again, back to That angry warrior. "Such hollow things that they are. It's too late! We will all perish."

I was so angry I couldn't think clearly. All that rose to my mind were how harshly the elf judged humans, curses and my frustration.

"Stop it! Why are you scaring them?" I demanded.

Then the prince's features contorted with pain. He murmured, "They… died. Couldn't help them. No." Perhaps Nuada had seen something happen? The images were blurry and unclear. He was breathing hard, clenching his fists. His lips were set in a grim line, hostility emanating from his entire rigid body. He vehemently cursed in his dialect.

There were really challenging times like these, when Nuada's temper blew out of scale, that I wondered if he and I were truly destined to be soulmates. I was not so much fearful of his fury, than how he expressed it.

Why did he revert to the hollow things argument?

_There was no proof those people killed the fey. My relatives are not hollow! You're so biased and angry can't think of another angle? Your parents would be hurt by this. They see everything up there! _I didn't know how much Nuada had received my own thoughts, so I threw up shields. All these mean comments would cut him up.

I think the Bureau had sent Nuada to investigate how some fey were killed. Manning should have reconsidered! When we passed by the very place, some mortals were looking at the remains. Maybe they were concerned why the thing had died. My soulmate was feeling raw and protective of it.

I turned my back on him and looked up at the tree. Its leaves were going a nice red. I took deep breaths. After a moment, I glanced at my friend. He said, "I am tired. You really think so? That I am prejudiced?" He absently pushed back his hair and met my eyes. "Answer me."

I bit my lip. Nuada waited. The time was like eternity. The silence was very unsettling, like he was pissed at me but I did not want that. If I did say what I truly thought, he'd be more angry. How could I bear to mention his family? It'd be rubbing salt on his wounds. So I did not answer, cocooning myself in my own hostility. I must not be selfish. According to my past experience, when guys are mad, leave them alone.

*****

"Why didn't you tell me? I want to hear it," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"It was nothing. Nothing important, Noowa. I think we were both crazy then. Forget it."

"I won't be angry. Speak your mind."

I lied that I had forgotten. Nuada tilted his head endearingly. He was so different from that time. I sat up and observed his hair glowing in the dark. "You should not brood. Didn't you stop me from that unhealthy pastime?" he pressed, crooking up one knee.

I smiled. "I don't. Let's not argue like that again. We wasted that day."

The elf blinked. "I am sorry. If I said something untrue or hurting."

"It's ok. You were kind of right, but also wrong. My relatives are not hollow. You went ballistic."

"Ballistic is?" he asked.

"Furious." I showed my hands up, to mean an explosion. "Well, I was concerned you'd burn the place with that much fury."

His response made me jump. "Laira, why was I so angry?"

He didn't have an inkling? I replied flatly, "I think you saw humans at some place, and thought they had done some crime. Then lumped all the good and evil together. I wanted to curse and beat you up."

He sighed. A reluctant smile. "Interesting. That was all? No more resentment?"

I was glad most of the time, we discussed such things in great detail. But our relationship is no means smooth sailing. I hated moments when Nuada reverted back to anger-no-reason-for –them- to- live. And his possessiveness, he would not let me walk around unchaperoned, drove me nuts. Yet it is to my guilt I wanted to make him upset for what he had accused the humans of. He cared for me.

I am an elf, but I don't want the humans to be maligned. He Is prejudiced. Admitting that would worsen the situation. "I am sorry. I wanted to hurt you for that," I said.

Nuada rose fluidly and came to me. He helped me up. "I will allow you to hit me."

I chuckled and pretended to punch his gut. Nuada made a face. "Hey I don't brood. So I don't want to mention again," I added.

"You do not understand. Part of the honor code means telling me how you think. It is only one sided if you keep it from me."

I gently hit my forehead. No! Nuada was not going to let up. His dark lips were in a little smile, and his brows were furrowed. Quizzical. "Elf, I am not keeping anything from you. I mean let bygones be bygones."

"Laira, I do not want to hear that." He took me by the shoulders and continued, "Fine. Give me your hand."

I kept my hands behind, but trained my stare on his face. He held out his right hand. "Please. Ok ok I will tell you. I feel- invaded when you want to take my hand. Like I am a naughty child."

I pondered and tried to rearrange what I wanted to say. "First I wanted to curse you for grouping all people together. I felt so pissed. Then I thought I shouldn't make it worse, coz you were already ballistic. I don't remember exactly. And you seem to have forgotten that night anyway."

Nuada walked in silence after that. I looked up trying to see his expression (difficult from the side), but his visage was veiled by his long tresses. He had given up cutting, for it always grew back even thicker. I wonder why.

"Are you all right?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Umhm. I must have provoked you much, dainin. When I am blinded by rage, are you afraid?"

I still could not see his face. He started tying his long hair back with a band.

"A little bit. But I'm also angry. And sad. A lot of things, elf." That was my very honest answer.

Another long pause. He rested his hand on my shoulder and pointed up. Oh! A camouflaged nightjar hidden from most naked view, looked the same color as the branch! _So cute!------ I exclaimed. _

_Nuada replied, Yes. Thank you for your honesty. It is so important for us to be open with each other, that is our people's way. What can I do to make up for that night?_

_I get it. You have made up, reading us stories and talking with me whenever I am lonely. Do you mean the elves' way of openness, or the general fey?_

_All of us. Lirael, why is it always the bygones thing? You try to avoid the issue with that phrase._

_Haha, forgive and forget. What my granddad taught me. He said we should try to forget the bad things and forgive each other. It is difficult sometimes. Yea I prefer to avoid issues of conflict. Don't you guys think of it this way?_

Nuada was about to reply when there was a vibrating sound. He took out his cellphone. "What is it? Now? All right, I'm coming." He turned to me. "We should return now. I have to do something. "

_We've just confided something important. Ok, let's go then. _

The elf escorted me to his room, then rushed off. Was it a mission? The red light was off, not a mission then. My brother had missed calls for me. I picked up.

"Yea bro? What's up?"

"Laira, what happened?"

"Nuada and I were having a heart to heart. Now he's got to do something. Why?"

"Get a comp. I want you to see this. Something like a fey. We found it in Mansfeld Memorium. It had turned into a statue."

I hung up and went to the computer lab. The guy said no entry. I sighed. Time to use contacts. "Abraham Sapien's friend. A few minutes, please."

I opened my email. I called my bro again. "Joe, it looks like a statue. It was alive before?"

"It froze before we could come close enough. It spoke in funny tongues. Are they like busy now?"

"Don't know. I will show it to Abe and Nuala first then. See ya."

Nuala and Abe looked at the picture for a while. I waited for the result. The princess said slowly, "It is a nymph. Usually they turn into trees but it is highly unusual this one became a statue. Can I speak with Joe?"

I pressed the numbers for her. Abe asked me how Joe sounded. A lot can be revealed from somebody's tone. He pressed one hand to the paper, his right. The right hand is more sensitive than the left. I had not. Brother was very excited about the discovery but not overly worried.

"I see. No Nuada is now at a meeting. I do not know. Shall I come with the rest? We need to take a look. Yes…." Nuala was talking to him.

I wanted to go too! It sounded like a whole lot of fun. But they declined. "It is much too dangerous. You know that my brother will worry. You cannot come. He will be more than upset if he finds you gone."

"I won't be in danger, guys. Please! Look I can discuss with Noowa first."

Abe added, "Laira stay here. We will let you know the details, nothing will be leftout. Nuada said explicitly that you should not go on cases. I doubt he will grant you permission." I touched palms with his damp webbed hand. Yes, the elf was kind of angry, the moments where he shouted at Abraham Sapien. Which he had conveniently Not told me.

"Fine." It is one thing to do something, but getting Abe in trouble again did not seem honorable. But so disappointing. I watched them preparing gloomily. Hmm why was prince taking so long at the meeting? The princess spoke to a few elves, one of whom was a she elf too. She had a tough brazen appearance, donned a traditional armour! She had very sharp nose and ears, her bright hair was dark and glossy. Both hair color and she elves are rare here. They nodded to each other.

I was returning to Nuada's room when I heard his voice. He called me. A pair of swords in black sheaths were strapped on his belt.

I ran up to him. "Can I come too? I'm curious to see what's up."

Nuada, to my surprise, agreed without any argument or hesitation. "All right. Stay close to us."

"The meeting was about this?" We went in the same direction as the vehicles' parking area.

_Many tree nymphs have become stone too. There may be a curse. Damn._

This was the most he would disclose. Oh, one more thing. The princess had changed to pants and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

*********

Joe waved to us. The nymph statue was frozen in a mask of serenity, the mouth agape. It was a hard stone layer. Humans were scattered around. Agents ushered them away. Abe set about asking questions from witnesses. The royal twins spread out, Nuala holding a plastic bag. The elf bodyguards took up stances of alertness. Nuada knelt to examine the feet. The specimen did not radiate any fear, nothing I could detect. No life, was she… dead?

"There is residue. Not sandstone, the state we become upon death." Nuala surmised. She frowned, scooping the grit into the plastic bag.

"Yes," her brother replied, a similar grimace on his face. He stood up, walked around the nymph. The stone was very rough, almost as if she had never been alive.

Abe came to us. "Guys, she was already frozen when they found her. But I cannot sense any life. I have to check if there is an antidote."

Nuada said, "Other sightings have been found across the states, especially close to the hidden doorways. Sister, have you gathered enough samples?"

"Yes." She smiled at me.

Abe listened to his communicator. "Now we have to fly to New Hampshire."

"That noisy thing again? Crap." Nuada touched one of his swords.

Joe yawned. "Hey man. You going to bed?"

"No. More to do…. This concerns the rest of the fey. Both of you go to bed." Nuada injected some order into his deep voice.

I took his hand. "Thanks for letting me come. Love you." He cupped my chin and connected with me for a little moment.

The elves covered their ears. Not all of them were going in the helicopter, which was landing. Wind and sound made it impossible to hear above the whirr of blades. The she elf mounted a strange pale creature with straggly hair. Two more guys got on. In one bound they disappeared into the forest. Cool! Nuala looked enviously at them.

_Bye! Take care! I projected. _

_Yes goodnight. Go straight back and sleep. _Nuada replied and jumped into the helicopter.

* * *

**Nuada**

Not certain but it could be a curse upon the maidens. They were all tree nymphs who should not turn to stone, but to trees or plants. The scientists put wires to test them for life. They were not dead, merely suspended in action. The people could not be budged, so we were to stay until some results were out. I waited (impatiently) for goblins to run tests. Goblins are skilled alchemists, the 'scientists' of our magical realm.

The main goblin, Grimwald, said, "Sire could the ancient gargoyles have woken? The curses look like they are of their working."

"You are absolutely certain. Thank you. Go back to work." Gargoyles were not usually active, unless necromancers had awoken them for sinister purposes. But many necromancers had perished during the great Orc wars…. Nuala's heartbeat sped up. Suddenly one nymph's stone was released from its spellhold. She gasped in pain, crumbling to her knees. Women supported her. Nuala gave her water.

I decided to let them calm her. My face would trigger a worse fear. I stood a short distance away. Could she tell us what happened?

"_**My name is Aurielle. Who are you?"**_ she whispered in an ancient dialect. Her eyes were vacant.

As gently as possible, I introduced us. _**"I am Nuada and this is Nuala. Abraham Sapien is the blue man. We will not hurt you." **_

Abe talked to her with the same language. Aurielle began to cry. She did not stop for a long time. Exasperating. I paced back and forth. The goblins were still running tests. They took notes. My sister wrote carefully in her notebook what the maiden was telling her in between her sobs.

_Have I scared her witless? _

_It is not your fault. She is like me, a person from the ocean realms. It is just that she is in a foreign land. Abe confided. It is good we can talk to each other._

Hence investigations grinded to a halt. We waited till dawn. Auriellie would go to one of the elves' sanctuaries, for she was fearful of enclosed places. I pitied her. The helicopter again. But I was too sleepy to protest. Soon I could lie down and relax. This was the swiftest method of going back to BPRD.

I laid my head back, for a brief rest. Sister was sleeping against my shoulder, one hand on mine and the other grasping Blue by his. Blue is my nickname for Abe, haha. Flying was something I would take a long time to like. We elves are more land-based. Contrary to the legends, we don't take to the air on dragons and pegasi. But they would be more enjoyable than this noisy machine. How could she sleep?

"Do not worry, brother in law." Blue stared at me. "It is perfectly safe. They are trained pilots. You can rest well."

"I will wait till we return. I am not afraid," I snapped. His mind became melancholic.

_I did not mean that at all, Nuada. His voice echoed._

_Abraham, I'm not angry. You did well to calm the woman. _ I said after a while. He cheered up. Because if Nuala heard of us arguing and on bad terms, she would ignore me again. I hate ignorance from my loved ones. It was still very difficult at times to think kindly of him, even though I have accepted he is going to bear my nieces or nephews. When I am stressed or angry, Abraham becomes a target. And he will not dare to shout back at me. It is unfair I know.

I did want to return to our original closeness when we were interrupted. My free afternoon, I waited till Laira had finished watching the cartoons. "So what is this about forgive and forget? Care to elaborate?"

"Huh? You didn't forget." She looked worried.

I smiled. "No, I am not that forgetful. I shouldn't, concerning our relationship."

"I was asking if you guys forgive and let bygones be bygones. It is very hard?" her blue eyes glittered. She urged me to lie down.

I lounged against the pillows, stretching my legs. "All of us fey? Not all. I cannot do it. Forgiveness means letting them off for their crime."

Laira nodded. "When are you free, Silverlance? I want to bring you someplace."

"That is nice. I look forward to it. Actually I am not a little boy." Bringing me elsewhere!

I beamed. "Did you visit the elf haven before? Joe brought me during my vacation that time."

No she had not. "You're the first. Joe always hangs out at weird places. He won't always let me go. Do you remember the way there?"

"By car, I don't. I shall suggest next time. It's really beautiful there."

"Yea!" She made a peace sign and bounced. My heart lifted for a moment. Out of curiosity, when I read a bible, there were accounts of angels helping us on earth. The Sidhe don't have such concepts. I really needed one when the grief was most.

Since I had almost finished the latest letter, I completed it. The Halfling asked softly,"If you don't forgive, how do you feel lightened of your burden? It will be much too painful and heavy to bear. Nuada forgiveness does not mean you let them off. "

"Then what does it mean?" I almost got angry, but reined it in. The Halfelf was on the verge of something important. We promised to be honest.

"It means you become free. Isn't it a nice word? I can't forgive my enemies too, I have a few. Forgiving is not the same as forgetting about the sins and crimes. But you can leave that pain alone and move on."

"I see."

"Don't be mad, ok? I have no right to criticize your personality. Sorry."

I folded the letter and placed it into the envelope. Laira was in her moment of wisdom. These insights impressed me. I am hundreds of years older, but not wiser. Elves are wiser only when it comes to natural things. It is what I have learnt in this lifetime.

_Ariadne, Morrigan, both so different…. I need to redeem myself. It is so hard to forgive. The harbinger mocking my efforts to save father and mother. _"Elf, elfie, what's wrong?" Shaking my shoulder.

I returned to the present, rubbing my eyes. "I'm fine. You speak volumes, sapling."

She hugged me tightly. I almost suffocated. It was like the time I just recuperated from months confined in the ward. "Can you let go please? I cannot breathe." The child squeezed me one more time and rolled over.

"Almost thought something happened. You looked very still. Tell me." Back to her normal teenager tone.

"You do not order me to do something. I was dreaming. What is it like to be free in the manner of which you speak?"

It was funny to see her pondering my question. I gave her the letter, said not to open it yet, and closed my eyes. "Aw I want to open it now."

"Don't do that. Be still, shh." Laira chuckled, touching my cheek. I smiled.

It was a lot of things both to self and others. The child spoke slowly, like a teacher. I longed to feel unburdened by guilt and pain. How could I achieve that? For a start, I was on good terms with demon. But a pang pierced me whenever I thought of the puny humans, so empty and hollow. They outnumbered our kind. Why should I forgive them?

_But you disagree with me? - she queried politely._

_Yes. It is very hard to let go of certain past issues._

_Most importantly can you forgive yourself? It is a good beginning._

I reached out to clasp her hand with my long fingers. Turning over our palms, I studied the difference in patterns. Laira said it was ticklish. I did not know the answer to that one.


	40. Safehouse for wildlife

Sanctuary

**Chapter 40: The Safehouse for wildlife**

_Lyriel- My favorite dream_

_*am reading about wolves and wanted to pay tribute to them!_

_

* * *

_

**Laira**

On his next break, I brought Nuada to see my granddad's safehouse of animals. I was sure he would have quality time indeed! It was easy to talk to my mom's father. He was a very open minded senior citizen and not so skeptical of the magical folk. "He is an elf. A _real_ elf, Pops!" I phoned him a week before. (Not a problem, pops is a spontaneous type of guy)

"What've you done now, shrimp?" he laughed. "All right all right, this I got to see for myself."

Pops cares for the wounded and orphaned animals, from birds, badgers to deer and marsupials. I only visited him once a year, during Christmas. Mom is not his only child, it is just that Joe and I didn't know them that well. I sighed in great happiness when the friendly house colored like the trees became visible. Yay! Nuada pressed, not for the first time, "I don't want to frighten him at his age. I should use my glamour."

I grinned. "Don't worry. I already told him about you, prince. He's gonna be prepared."

The bus had dropped us at the main road. It took three hours or so to trek in through the golden fields. My friend's skin was at its most vampiric- gothic! For all Nuada's criticisms of my rock singers' dress, he looked like a metal singer now, totally in his black gear. I chuckled at the irony. In some references, the clan with pale skin is also called 'dark elf'.

I called out for pops. Before we reached the gate, Mitch, Suzanne and Corgi ran out, barking and wagging their tails. I pushed open the gate. Nuada smiled and patted them. Mitch was a sheltie, Suzanne a mix, and Corgi was like his name said. Then he looked up and gaped. Birds and bats were trying to hover and fly around. The elf held out his hands to let a bird land on his finger. Granddad called, "In here. Come right in!"

He was feeding a baby deer with a milk bottle. Its large brown eyes glanced over to us, and the soft ears twitched. But it was not panicked. Nuada bowed. I swept my hand to him. "This is Nuada (he told me not to say prince) and here's my granddad."

"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure."

"Oh not at all. A handsome fellow…. Call me Terry." I had forgotten his name! Pops wanted to shake Nuada's hand and as he did, he looked deep into his amber eyes. Ecstasy welled up in me. Both of them meeting, an electric moment! The calf bleated, its short tail wagging. I picked up the bottle to let it continue drinking.

"Now this I got to hear. How old are you Nuada?" Terry asked walking beside him. They talked for awhile, while he brought my friend around the loft. If it's one thing Terry is good at, he can hold attention. Although he is a vet, he is not just restricted to medical subjects. Pops loves all people tremendously and generously. I sensed the same wonder I got when he touched my elf!

He laughed deeply. "How did Laira get mixed with you?" Nuada smiled, explaining to him our unusual circumstances. After we mingled with the animals for a while, I announced that I was hungry. "All right, then. To the house. Bess is a great cook. You must stay here for a few days." Bess is not my granny, she is the housekeeper. My granny passed away.

Nuada replied softly, "Will it be inconvenient?" Secretly he wanted to shout yes! Let me stay here. But in protocol the elf was always respectful. Terry assured us no problem. We ate a hearty dinner. Bess wanted to feed the prince more food.

"It is very important to eat more at your growing stage…."

Pops guffawed. My soulmate smiled and thanked her_. I will seriously become fat if I eat so much! And I am not growing. I'm an adult! He Sent to me. _

When she did not look, I scooped a few pieces on my plate. Pops voiced this idea, "Bess dear, Nuada is an adult elf. Though their kind look young."

"Nonsense. You look as young as my teenage son, sir. How's the pudding?"

"Very good." He managed not to look mortified. I am proud of him, haha.

Granddad said sometimes his friends would come to help out and he would carry on as long as he was able. "God wants me to use these old hands as tools. I don't want to be an idler. Now your side of the story, girl. Come sit by me." He put an arm about me.

He mused that Nuada had truly needed me and he would see the truth. What truth? The elf solemnly listened, with little expression except for his ears twitching and the glitter of his unusual pupils. When Terry paused, he asked, "May I bless you Sir? It is a kind of magic, you will not feel a thing."

"Magic!" I exclaimed. Bess offered Nuada another fruit.

"No thank you. I'm very full."

Pops let the prince touch his forehead. Nuada closed his eyes, concentrated and a green glow of leaf patterns weaved figure eights. A rune circle pattern faded. Nuada awoke from the trance but he was fine, not tired.

"What magic spell is it?" I asked.

He faced Terry. "It is endearing that she thinks I perform miracles. I can't teach magic. It just… comes to me." He touched my hand.

Terry nodded. "Ah your people are all imbued with these gifts. I envy that. Nuada it means protector and acquirer. What do you wish to acquire?"

"Hmm, wisdom and skills. Anything I am open to. You really like our people, the Sidhe? Why?" My granddad was pro-fey. It is part of the reason why I wanted my friend to visit and hear for himself. Terry gave renditions and stories of how much he longed to be part of the fantasy realm. He kept so many stuff about them, reports, sightings, tales, stories, music too. Nuada's heart sang. I could tell how moved he felt.

"Then do you know of the ancient truce King Balor struck with man?"

I shook my head. _Please! Why can't we not go there?_

Without answering, Nuada focused on pops.

"Is it the agreement where man should keep to our part, and you the forests? I don't know much about it, have to admit. As a boy, my mother told me not to mess with the feyfolk, for they are volatile and strong with curses. That was her belief, mother. Bless her. Why do you ask, Nuada?"

"I…" he hesitated. I thought he would reveal himself as _prince_ Nuada Silverlance.

But he simply continued, "I knew the king. Some of us did not believe in the promises of mankind. We do not all curse you. It is a myth. I am confident you don't _mess_ with us."

That was funny to Terry too. Bless his humorous side.

I held the elf's hand. _Why did you ask but not reveal who you really are?_

_I wanted to understand this man. But who I am is of no importance, I am a guest. Are you angry? _

"Where do we sleep pops?" I asked kissing my granddad. We were both weary and should sleep early. Then we could talk more. In our room when Bess and Terry had turned off all the lights, I got up. Nuada was seated on the windowseat, bathing in the moonlight. He hummed a song.

"Hey. I am not angry, but even if he did know the truce, you'd judge him?" I hissed.

"No. I do not form such a fast impression of anybody." Nuada took off his shirt.

"Do you like him then? He is a good human being." I tried not to sound too self righteous. The warrior paused. He lay down on his bed beside mine.

_I cannot dislike your grandfather, Lirael. _When Nuada addressed me in my celtic name, he was perfectly serious. _I know what you mean, by this purpose. But most humans are-_

I knocked my forehead and sighed heavily, exaggerating the act. The prince chuckled.

_Fairyelf! Not all are evil. Can't you see it differently? _

My eyes widened, oh no that came out all wrong. Nuada would get mad at me. But he was still laughing. _I don't care! Shall be a merry making elf. Night._

We stayed three days. Bess loved to feed Nuada and talked to him as if to her son. Pops and I bonded. He missed my brother. "It's too bad he's not here. Has he grown?"

"Taller, meaner yea," I said.

Pops called my boyfriend over. You know what, to poke fun at me. "Beware this little fire sprite. She's always dogged when she's onto something. Comes from my side of the family (he laughed heartily and I flamed red). Everything needs to have a why attached. Whereas Joe is the timid one, follower of the rules. He even makes the rules when I can't find any."

"Really? Not always, pops."

Nuada grinned broadly, teeth white. He had changed to a gentler tone of cream, which complemented his long hair. This was a tunic with simple twofold at the chest, a thin belt with dark green trousers. "Aw you didn't tell me that. Thank you." He inclined his head politely, casting a sidelong mischievous glance my way.

Before we left, pops became serious. I made a vow to visit him more. He said gravely, "I thank you, Nuada for taking care of my kids. I wanted to be sure they have a guardian. Joe pretends he is a grown man, but they need guidance. Please stay with them, protector. I don't know when I will go home to the lord."

I wanted to weep. Pops rested his wrinkled hand on Nuada's shoulder. The elf replied sincerely, "You need not worry. I am more than happy to guide them. Our lives are- intertwined."

Nuada's gaze was filled with an unspeakable emotion. Was it compassion? I let my tears fall. I prayed that pops wouldn't pass away yet. I needed him.

The prince did not want a noisy bus. It was morning and we had been walking for sometime. I could not speak. "Hey want to see me do magic?" He led me into some undergrowth. Then he closed his eyes, speaking quickly in elven.

Nothing for a moment. Then a long limbed white wolf appeared, wagging its tail. I cheered up. I love dogs! But a wolf! So majestic, and powerful and graceful!

We touched his strong body for a while, feeling its fur. "What's your name?" I looked at the elf.

To my surprise the wolf spoke, "My name is Rinaldine of The kingdom of reaches. Come get on my back." Unlike how cartoons portray them, his voice was melodious, not growly at all. I sat. It was really soft, his fur. Nuada mounted behind me.

"Thank you friend." Nothing was spoken, but soon we were on our way. Nuada kept me stable on the bouncing animal. _Kingdom of reaches? Where is it?_

_They have been allies to my father. Rinaldine has sworn loyalty to the elves._

Apparently, while they talked, the wolf seemed to be Nuada's acquaintance than friend. Because he was summoned to his aid. Rinaldine said into my mind: _You're a half elf, and it is so rare that the royals pairbond with you. And his sister is with Abraham Sapien, a fish? Fascinating. Shush, don't tell him. He is resting now. It takes energy to summon our people._

So I interviewed the big wolf. He said he was a shapeshifter in our world. To fit in, they had to become human. But they could morph anytime they wanted, not just at fullmoon night. _Rinaldine, I am so curious. Why don't the elves get you as allies? I mean did you fight side by side?_

_The wolf replied: Laira, that was a long time ago. I know about how the prince hates humans. I was there. He saved my life.(Nuada valiantly fighting the orcs with his swords as the wolf bit into them. Blood) Some of my Clan pack hated the way he did things. But I could not bring myself to be the same. I really admired the prince! So I come when he calls. Nuada has a good heart. The orcs subjugated those spineless ones. Orcs are our common foe._

_Haha I am trying to change his mind. Yes. ( I chuckled.)_

The wolf did not doubt I would succeed. I felt very special. He said he could understand the suffering of both human and fey. Rinaldine did not choose any side. I think he was impartial.

About evening, we reached my neighborhood. The wolf was not even out of breath.

Rinaldine bounded to a stop. "All right. We are here." I turned around, Nuada had opened his eyes.

"Thank you." The elf jumped off and held out his hand. I got down. They stared into each others' eyes and connected for some time, before Rinaldine loped away.

* * *

My campaign to help Nuada come to terms with hollow people was underway. Didn't hurt to have some feedback. "So you changed your mind?" I wanted to know.

"No, only a little. Your relative is good. Point proven," he said evenly.

I cuddled up to him. "Thank you. I love the ride. Are you hungry?"

Nuada touched his stomach. "Yes. Don't try to play ambassador. Are you selling me something?"

I stopped grinning. "Hey. I am not, elf. I am not trained."

"You smile like you are. And hope I will take your side. Not good." The elf snorted.

We chose a café open to the Borderkind(fey who mingle freely with surface people and speak common language). No humans. The air felt tingly, so I'm glad a skilful warrior was my escort. The food was normal, not grubs or stuff. Phew! I tucked in hungrily to dinner. Mine was a set meal, fragrant rice, carrots, mushrooms and raisins with butter. Nuada had ordered some sweet tea which he asked me to sample. It was so nice. Free refills from an enchanted pot. The porcelain was also very rare, engraved with rune markings.

"You come here frequently?" I asked.

"With some companions. Is it nice? I find it more conducive." Nuada ate slowly, savoring every bite. He had ordered some kind of croissant with jam, with a few omelettes.

"Yes. I talked with the wolf. He thinks highly of you. I like him. He respects me."

"Good. He does not forget my kindness. What else did he mention?"

I told him briefly. Nuada smiled fondly. "It was nothing. Summoning is not something I practice so I got a bit tired. Not to worry. I want to ask you something…."

I listened. How heartfelt his question was, within the whole speech. I reached out across the table and held the pale hand, strong yet those of a young elf. It was strangely paradoxical, but Nuada embodied both of these. "… do you vouch for them? But you are an elf and my best friend."

"I am sorry. I do remember what you mentioned last letter. I cannot vouch for the whole human race, some are evil. But the young generation can be different. You showed me, they play together in Bethmora. If I had the magic, I will turn back time so you won't have to face the tragedy, prince." The words poured out of me, something I had not planned.

Nuada blinked slowly. He had tilted his head again. Thinking deeply. He shifted his hand away to pick up the drink. _That is not possible. But I am grateful. Laira, you have so much hope. I do want to believe. To have faith. Still it is very difficult. They let me down. _

_My father trusted them, and we were forced to the underground. Humans do not change._

He was so right. My indignance rose. _Life is not fair. Some people have it so easy. I can understand that, Noowa. I don't feel that sunny about the world either. The rich get richer, the smart smarter. I hate them. Damnit!_

He smiled. "Child you sound like me. Bitter and unforgiving."

"No I don't." I denied. "It is the facts. Take me, short, average intelligence, broken home. It's not fair. I'm trying to find common ground here."

Nuada was silent. He carefully answered, "You have us, my sister and I. The elves. You will not be alone. Then your answer is you will be on our side? If it comes to a choice."

I did hope that day would not arrive. How could I bear to kill humans, who might be my friends? Granddad too. Hellboy also had this destiny. Nuada looked sad.

So I picked the white lie. I don't know if he realized that. It is just that Nuada had to have some hope, even if it was little. I want to use tact not blunt replies. The warrior had just opened up to me, his deepest emotions. He had offered an olive branch. (with expectations) Well I will worry about it when the time comes.

"Well, elf, you need to guide us along. You promised," I said merrily.

"No problem. I already am. Doing a wonderful job too," Nuada replied proudly.

A night turned to happiness. Then he asked me why I had taken a photo of the food.

"Ooh it's a keepsake. Look isn't it nice?"

Nuada agreed with me. He pressed the arrow buttons, while I told him what was what.

The moonlight was silvery. Soon we passed the borderlands and passed by a mall. The air changed.

Prince surprised me with his next comment. "You are so strong and fearless."

"What? Me. No no. I freaked when you were hurt."

His scar was faded when he beamed. "But you did not turn from me. I could be a vampire and bitten you. Yet you still saved me. If it was not courage, only kindness could not be sufficient."

I got it. Nuada wanted to praise me. Trust him to make it a nice long sentence. "It's all right. I would help." I held out my hand. Did he want to connect with me? This time, he walked ahead. "Wait."

He continued in a lilting cheerful voice, "I remember when Wink and I burst into the museum, the people kept screaming at us. They had a natural fear of us from the dark. The monsters in nightmares. Don't you think?"

I said no. Nuada smiled. Then he shrugged off his jacket and covered me. "You are cold. Are you tired? Since there is time, I want you to walk with me."

"Ok. Thanks." Nuada winked and his arm was around my waist. The secret garden place! Once more, I failed to see where a doorway was. The path behind us seemed endless. Fragrance. He waited before me.

"Come. What is wrong?" Amber eyes glittered. Lightly, the elf touched my cheek.

"How did you bring me here?"

_You can't see the guardians. I saw them and told them to let us in. Since you are my soulmate, the privilege is given. Happy? _

_What guardians? Where? _

But wily Nuada ignored that, thinking of other things and plans since he had a week and a half. The half was bonus, he said in amusement, for he had worked really hard. Manning had sleepily agreed.

"You're naughty." I chuckled, feeling one huge trunk.

Nuada shrugged. "That word is not for me. I am an adult. I left my phone there, so never mind. The present is more important." I told him I had not finished my letters and in turn the prince mentioned his preference for which music he loved. Plus Nuada wanted to cook a meal for us. Nice plans, and we hoped they would not be foiled. I suggested games. He felt tickled by my descriptions. I liked him to laugh.

It was moments after that I got weary and we sat down under a tree. I leaned against his warm chest. "Hmm, can you tell me… about Wink? Your troll friend? Was he a vassal (bodyguard, retainer)?"

Nuada's voice was dreamlike. I perked up to see his face. He did not cry, nor look angry.

"More than a vassal. He and I were linked by a rare bond. I met him in exile, four years after I had been alone. Strangely it was only then I could understand the troll tongue. We might have seen each other earlier. Sounds like (Nuada made whistles and sounds). Growling and roars mean the troll is angry. But he did not."

"I see. Then only you can hear him?"

"Competently. It is all right, lean here." I relaxed. Like when he was in pain about his parents, Nuada wanted me not to look. I opened my eyes every now and then to see his wispy hair. "His metal fist could fly out to hit people. No one knows how he lost his real arm. It must have been very strong, troll bone is tough. Wink stayed in front of my lair refusing to budge. I ordered him to, even hit him. But he stubbornly refused. Later, I realize he protected me against some orcs. I had beaten them before. I guess they were not satisfied and still wanted to kill me. So my friend and I fought them off together. After that, his mind opened to me. And it was easier as the days passed. Of course Wink did not speak much. I could tell him everything. I am sure he knew how I felt and my wishes."

Nuada was quiet.

"Cool. Will you let us be your companions? Don't be sad." I raised my head. The elf nodded.

He answered richly, "You already are. That was… in the past. I must have wandered far and wide, seeking for justice and revenge. Inside my heart was hollow, as hollow as the shells I despised. I will never forget Wink. From this passage, I read somewhere, angels watch over us. Just that we won't be able to see, except in dreams. I sometimes picture him guiding me. But I cannot… " His voice wavered. I took out tissues. Nuada shook his head and refused. Typical. Nevertheless, I laid my hand on his back.

After a while, he recovered and changed the subject. "Your grandfather will be fine. I blessed him with good health. The fey close to his home will look after him. They always have."

"Thank you. I should make Joe visit him more often. We forgot last year. His days are numbered." I wished I could do something more. I sighed. Nuada understood. I had no doubt he listened to every word and truly empathized. There was no need to say anymore.

We emerged from the ancient forest. My cellphone had stalled. It began to ring now. I cut it off. Nuada cocked his head. "You don't wish to answer?"

"Nah. Funny, just now it didn't ring. Why not?Argetlam?"

Nuada growled. "Will you stop calling me that?"

I used my most tragic puppy look to be contrite. The elf glared at me. He held out his hand. "All right, since you're so energetic, give that back."

"But I still feel cold. I might get sick," I replied, holding on to his shirt.

Nuada sulked. _I feel the chill now. Didn't bring one yourself?_

_No. Don't spoil this romantic moment, please. When we walk you'll heat up soon enough. _

The elf sighed and folded his arms. He replied that the concept of romanticism was bullshit. I shook my head. Halfway to my town, I took off the jacket and returned it to Nuada. "Better? I love your scent. Next time shall bring my own. It's cold so soon."

"Fine. Later, do not use the AC. I will catch a chill."

"In return give me a story. Please!"

The elf grumbled. "I already told one. When we reach, I need to sleep. Can you be considerate to my welfare?"

I laughed. No problem, he sure is vocal! That's the arrogant side we love!


	41. Well earned vacation! fun

**Chap 41 Well earned Free and easy vacation!**

_So impossible, coz they may seem_

_You've gotta fight for every dream…_

_For me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you, in any time or place_

_It's the little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine, I'm flying without wings._

_And you're the place where my life begins, and you'll be where it ends…_

_**(Flying without wings- Westlife)**_

_- Eternal Blaze, from Mahou shoujo Nanoha season 2_

**Nuada**

The trip to the safehouse, I had to admit, truly was amazing. He liked me when we shook hands and there was no pretense. Most of all, Terry genuinely cared for animals and wanted to help them. While I followed his tour, I also listened to the brownies and fairies chatter. They were the faeries guarding this place. What a wealth and variety of species, flying squirrels, raccoons, hedgehogs, bats. They captured my heart. Animals won't forget kindness bestowed on them.

I had seen a doorway into a grove so I asked the Halfling to come along. The guardians are not visible to naked unpractised eyes, having very strong glamour. It is not regular. I wanted to keep that a secret. Laira in her usual kindness and sincerity said she wished she could have helped prevent my childhood tragedy. I merely reminisced about the old troll, but did not shed tears. He was stupid to sacrifice himself to a grinder.

"Nuadha," she annoyed me.

"Don't call me that. Since you're warm now give me back the jacket. I'm cold."

"Will you… never mind. Here."

I wore it back. When had the wind become colder? Deep silence. Surely the girl was not angry now. I asked her what happened.

"I wonder… will we always be soulmates?" she asked me. It reminded me of the moment we stood at the traffic junction. _Nuada I like you. Will you come back?_

"What is wrong?" I turned to her. Blue eyes wide and innocent. At this point, I was unsure which path to take. But I would not ask for directions, surely it would come to me soon…

She added in a mellow tone, "I'm just curious, nin mellon el principe."

_My friend the prince, I translated. _"You mean the gods might be wrong? It's fine, I like being your good friend. It does not matter," I replied smiling. And, mother would say this too, "We should learn from one another. But don't forget the pleasures of simplicity."

"How wise you are, elf!"

"Only because I've seen much. Our relationship has improved tremendously. Occasionally, we argue, but it is not too bad. Better than the ones I lost through anger."

The buildings all had similar colors and outlines. Laira looked content. The road looked correct, so I started in that direction. "Nah it's this way. Here." She held out her hand.

"I know. I wanted to explore the place." I scoffed.

The child guffawed. "Stop pretending, Noowa. You're lost. Typical guy behaviour."

My pride. "I cannot allow you to take care of me. I should Always lead." In the past I could be furious if a woman tried to lead me. Only my sis and mother were allowed. I am an expert guide in the jungles. Laira reached up to brush my hair.

"Ok you're the guy. But I'm the guide, the memory. Relax. Anyway if you are lost, elf it's going to implicate me. Mutual font size caps 72." She laughed.

"What the- look. You're too much imp! I'm not illiterate, nor am I lost." I scowled which just worsened the mirth she was in. Then I added with a grin, "Bold and caps all the largest." This is the new method of communication, they 'talk' with the keys. Bold and caps mean shouting. Not bad, your voice won't get damaged. Liz sent me a text message in caps 'HEY THX FOR THE TOUR!'. I could tell she was not mad but very happy. So I wrote back 'welcome'. I am getting used to text messages on the phone but I reply with only one word.

Reading this, the Halfling asked if I had seen her latest text message. "Hmm which one? I have a lot," I said.

"Day before you came to meet me. I sent to confirm when and where…."

I listened to her detailing the text, classical that her good memory supplied this information. She ended with, "So did you see it? You're so popular with people. A lot of sms eh?"

"I think so. Now I am here. It went well."

******

At home, I took a cool shower. It felt heavenly to rinse in a bubble bath of foam. I have my own showerfoam of elderflowers and shampoo, which I store here. I have ordered some more for my elf colleagues and plan to give them during some special occasion as thanks. My hair appeared darker gold than it is when dry. The children were waiting eagerly when I came out. Joe thumbed to the screen. "What is it?"

"Nuada did you open my email? The one about the bus joke?"

His face showed annoyance (or is it hurt). I smiled.

"I am sorry. When was this… almost a month ago?" I was a little guilty. Should have replied something.

Joe sighed. "I have been sending you stuff I thought you might like, man. Wait, don't tell me. Oh no!" Then he shook his head and covered his face.

_You forgot the password? Why?!! He was moaning inside his mind._

I chuckled. "It's not the end. All right, I shall open them all now and read. Sometimes I forget. Sorry." Laira stared in curiosity. I had written the passwords, still the original ones though I think they can be changed, on a notebook. There are three to four accounts set up for us automatically and they are free to use. I had no idea the kids were sending me things all this while, so I only answered them by handwritten letters.

"Which one you sent to? All right."

Typing slowly, I got into the email thing. What, 200 messages unread! Dutifully I opened every message Joe had sent, the recent ones. Moments later, I got up from the seat and walked around. It feels too cramp to sit still at the desk and stare at the screen.

"Do you know how to open attachments? See the paperclip icon. Press download."

I tried it out. "Why is there a need for this?"

Laira said, "They are too big, so you attach them to the message and send. Sometimes you have scanned something separate or a pic." Joe made a face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel so disappointed. No reply from my dear abrateir. I thought you ditched me bud," he said dramatically. I put my arm about him and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, I will reply at least once next time, all right? I still write letters. Now I need to open this electronic thing too. Forgive me, these are foreign things."

"You get tired, Noowa? When doing emails? It's fun," the girl added. She was saying this while looking at her own computer and reading something.

"Yes not for more than half an hour. Joe I bought you a gift. Come." The boy grinned. His mood changes so quickly. I knew he liked to collect swords. This one was a blunted one, but looked genuine. After all I would not want him to hurt himself. On my trip to the blacksmith's, where I went to survey new weaponry, I had seen this beauty on the hanger.

The boy unsheathed the thin sword and ran along his finger. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why is it not sharp?"

"If it was, friend, you'd have a deep cut. Do not test a blade like that." I frowned. Joe continued to flick his finger on it.

"Oh. Thank you. Want to check out my model stuff? I like to collect cars and planes."

Laira did not look up from the computer. She was so engrossed. I followed the boy to another room. Previously it had been locked, now he had used it for storing all types of planes, cars and even robots. The robots looked familiar.

"What are they?" I pointed at them.

"Transformers. Bro you got to watch that. They can transform into vehicles. I watched the second one. Did you?" he happily informed me, holding my arm.

_That's also in a movie?_ I smiled. "All right. Is it animated or people?"

Halfway through the screeching and the adventure, I reached for the remote to make it softer. It is not my favorite movie, much too noisy and many characters. But have to admit the changing part is nice! The autobots' and the decepticons' war, the boy Sam and his girlfriend were very real. I could almost believe they existed. These people were not hollow, they truly wanted to help the robots with the Spark.

Laira came out towards the exciting finale and sat beside me.

"Cool, Nuada you like them too? I love Bumblebee."

"Which one?" I chuckled. "So many."

Bumblebee was the yellow mute car, the leader was Prime. He had a blue face and red body. The bad guys were grey and had red eyes. Not so much a problem there. I could unwind in this house. Thinking back, I first came here wounded, hostile and ready to slay anyone who came within inches. And I did not enjoy the artificial things, justifying that training, horseriding, the outdoors and music were my people's pursuit of fun. I had not understood what is fun.

They called me to have dinner. I finished replying to one more message- 'thank u for sending them. Sorry, will do better next time. Nuada.' My sister had urged me to eat more or I'd fall ill. I am fine, used to long days without meals in the past. All a mark of a warrior.

"Smell nice? I made it myself," Laira called, fanning a hot plate. It looked like a type of pie. "You can have it after you eat the main course."

The pie was called brownie. Before I could take a piece, they told me to wait and dribbled vanilla cream on top. Ah the taste is heaven! My weakness for a sweet tooth, haha. Hot and cold at the same time.

Joe laughed. "Really cute princie. This would go so well with a promotion of the elf people."

"No way. I am not going to take part."

Devious glances with each other. I knew at some point, these mischief makers, no not elves' definition, would plan for it to happen like the crown thing. Really it is not true that only the pureblooded fairies like to play tricks.

Faren, the new elf, picked up when I phoned for Uriel. My intention was: tell him not to come, I did not want surprise visits. He said I sounded like I was high.

I responded amiably, "You're right. I am. _**Tell that guy not to come, please. I want to have a complete good time here.**_**"**

"All right your royal Highness."

"Faren do not use my title. My name will suffice. We are friends. You are settling in? if there is any problem, ask Abraham Sapien or Liz. They are very helpful."

He praised them to Thoth's skies.

But if only he stopped there. Faren continued with passion, "But Nuada you are still our prince. We will always think of you both as our reigning monarchs."

The children were right here. I did not want to talk about court matters. I smiled and replied something quickly in our dialect. _"__**Goodday fellow healer. I have to go now**__." _

It was something still unsettled. After my crime, no one would recognize me as their ruler. A ruling council of elect members was the temporary arrangement. I was still in conflict about this, it was both our right to take the throne and enforce order. Yet, I was at ease being equal to the others, as I requested. So much had happened. Also, what were the opinions of the civilians? Occasionally, like the matter of the stone nymphs, I had been called to investigate. The council decided on policies and consulted us on important matters. Elves of other nations were signing pacts with Bethmora. Overall I was happy with this arrangement.

"Come what game do you want to play? Monopoly?" Laira smiled.

"Sure. Thank you for the great food. Can you make more?"

Joe grinned. "No prob!" This game was quite fun. Instead of free parking being just a zone for no payment, we made up a rule to change a seed, from cars to hats and dogs. I felt really rich as I planned my strategy well. The only problem getting money was when the owner at home rule applied. Joe had overspent on the chance- like a lucky draw. Yes!

Then spontaneity struck. I landed on the expensive lot, Oxford street (made me think about cows mooing).

Laira grinned. "Aha finally! Pay me $300 please." She held out her hand.

I slotted the money underneath. "No don't have."

"Don't bluff. Take out the money."

"Or what?" I raised my brow. She chuckled. Using her seed, she knocked mine out. "Hey. So violent." We laughed.

We took turns being the bank, dispensing of money like a cash register. I felt generous, since the usual amount was meager, I gave more money. The time was fruitful. And I had more days here to relax.

Laira groaned. She pressed the calculator. "I just lost by fifty! Why are you so lucky, Nuada? Want to do some chess?"

"I am improving there. I accept the challenge." While thinking how to avoid being eaten, I ate some snacks they had bought. Their mother had come by before and gave them things. Joe was my opponent this time. Laira was excited to watch some anime.

"Hey hurry up."

I pouted. "Do not rush me, imp. Did you all have a good time?"

He blinked. "Er… yea. Why do you tilt your head like that?"

A mere reflex action. When people point it out, it's funny. "Maybe I contemplate things. Yes, I shall move here. Did she mention me?"

He looked shocked at the move I made. Closer to his castle. "Yea, and still calls you the elf with the shiny hair. She says want to see you again. Oh she likes the present. Wear it all the time."

Good to know. I beamed. Then I felt tired and closed my eyes. The boy pestered me to continue. _Sleepy. Afterwards. You can do other things right?_

Guess what happened when I took a nap? They were whispering quickly, giggling. Tried to ambush me. I let them think they had got me, breathing slowly and evenly. I just opened my left eye a slit. Some movement. My ears heard the footsteps. Brush of my hair.

"Don't believe he sleeps so soundly. Be careful," Laira whispered.

What were they doing? I resisted the urge to get up and pretended on. The sofa felt depressed on the other end. Something was pressed. I peeked at them hiding behind the television.

When this elf shifted slightly, soft bundles of toys fell. What? "Uh oh, don't be mad," Joe said cheerily.

I leveled him my glare of death. This nickname causes much mirth among Red and Abe.

They were the teddy bears, ducks and other cartoon toys I had brought for them. I picked up a duck by its foot and sat it beside me. "A photo is it? What did I tell you? Where is your honor?" I asked _indignantly._

Laira took a seat beside me and had the same naïve expression as a child elf's.

I asked for the camera. "Don't have. We just wanted to try." I quickly grasped her hand to read her palm. The truth.

"Try what? I am a master. Let's finish you off." I tapped the board.

Joe chuckled. "Hey so confident man? Mwhahaha."

"Why do you laugh like that?" I demanded, breaking into a grin. Squinting closely showed that he had moved some of my pieces. I remembered and placed them all back. I smiled evilly. He pretended to look horrified. The child laughed till she cried.

Do you know the trick of the jumping king? It is the evasion tactic. A king can only move one step at a time, whoever loses will jump place to place till there is no place to run. Joe was doing it now.

"Lose with dignity. Surrender," I said with a deep resonance.

"No way man. I can fight back hi ya!" He used his king to knock over my bishop, castle and then made a kissing sound on my queen.

"Hands off. Um. Eat you up." Joe stuck out his tongue and played dead. They are the funny siblings I am so lucky to play with. Ariadne had chosen them well to be surrogate playmates for us.

*********

My sister came the next day. She was in modern clothes. I pretended to look confused. "Who are you my lady?" I kissed her hand.

She laughed. We had come to meet her by the fountain. Laira had been very eager to revisit the markets again. "Let's have all out fun! Did you bring money? And no Abe here."

Nuala shook her head. "He wants to play with Liz's children. Brother, you're sick? Why don't you recognize me?"

"Ah that. I lost my memory. Forgive me." I was wearing traditional robes that did not have the sash and trousers of blue. I am told it is the best on me. Flattering!

**Laira**

Yes! Family time as promised. The elves were in contrasting wear. As proof it is not true twins want to look alike. Nuala wore a white blouse, her hair tied back, and dark pants.

"I like them. Very comfortable," she said. "Is brother cute?"

He was talking to Joe in an animated way. My heart warmed. Yes, my soulmate felt happy and at ease. We ought to have more time like this. "Yes. We went there…. Are you hungry?" The prince turned to us.

"Yep." I patted my tummy. Joe gestured to a place where we could seat ourselves. Oh was it a new stall? I asked Nuada. He nodded.

"Want to eat here? Warning, some foods are quite exotic." Meaning the fried insects, raw meats of unknown origins. Joe wanted to try a fried grasshopper. Nuada sighed. I ordered some noodles with a non spicy sauce. The elves ordered some flat bread plain and a few little cakes. The cakes were delicious. Filled with different types of paste, like honey, beans, crushed flowers, they melted straight in the mouth. The waiters looked relatively normal.

To our question of what race are they, initially Joe phrased as what are they, haha; the princess replied, _Halflings. With human blood they need no glamour. Many of them come here to make a living. _

_I see. Interesting. But we're not afraid of the blue and purple skinned people. Nuada you forgot something._

He cocked his head, then immediately righted himself before we asked him why. _What? No hints I am bad at guesses._

_Me! How do I look?_

Nuada showed me a thumbup. He finished the last slice. This tour, Nuala was paying. She wouldn't hear of refusal. We wandered around, not watching plays, but riding the various types of carriages. The boys didn't want to watch the performances. There was an open air kind of carriage run by ogres who were surprisingly gentle with the steeds. Steeds were larger in size and pink, different. They were faery horses, stronger than bred horses. Nuada wore a constant smile. Unless I touched his calloused hand, one would think he was completely free at this moment. All kinds of Sidhe milled this south part of town. It seems they always change. A few vendors were packing up.

"Is the tailor woman still there?" I touched the princess.

She nodded. Her orange eyes shone. "Thanks for reminding me. We need to collect some clothes. They ought to be ready."

"Clothes? Eugh," Joe groaned. Nuada agreed with him, vexed.

"Nuada you'll have some new ones too," I said. "How about we split up?"

They protested that waiting was all right. Male protective urge. Nuala said she could use some magical defence. Her twin disagreed. "We should not split up." His voice was gentle but firm. After we collected the clothes in a cloth bag, we rode another carriage to the eastern part of town. Here were mostly non edible wares, souvenirs. Joe wanted to check out every one of them.

"What is this?" were our motto here. I liked the intricate carvings on earthenware pots. Spending guilt sufferage here. I acquired clothes, cookies, a neat hand designer bag, earrings too. Joe got a fancy glamour belt (it reverses so he can look like a pure elf), crystals and small toys. Nuada had checked to make sure no witchcraft was on them.

******

The ride let Nuala down near the BPRD. She wanted to see her husband I think! Haha. I thanked her for sponsoring us. She was tired but happy. "Sorry. Did we make you guys run around? Sleep early."

"Not really, my dear. I have had such pleasure. Come Joe. Give me a hug." My bro blushed hot when she held him close and kissed his head.

The prince disguised his fatigue with a smile. When I worried, he said casually, "We are still young and energetic. Not grandparents yet."

"Yea we know. Thank you for a lovely day."

He inclined his head. "No problem. Anything special to tell me?"

Joe had fallen asleep against the prince. I smiled. _Nope. I'm keeping some secrets. Look the stars are so bright!_

"Oh! Can we like camp out under the stars?"

The elf nodded. "All right. I am thirsty. Do you have water?"

Luckily I had brought another bottle. He was grateful. "You can tell me if you're exhausted. We don't mind." Next time I would take care of him more. I let my mind wander. The elves will be older than us, when we're adults, they'll be more tired than now. I felt a little sad at that notion. Nuada stroked my brother's hair with affection in his expression. _Let this time linger please. _

He smelled delicious after a shower. But did not wash his hair. I still hugged him though. When I moved aside, Nuada glanced at me with surprise. _Why? You need something? He feigned not to know my well meaning gesture. _

"No. I want to show my love."

"Ack. Don't kill me. I wish to have quiet time now." He sat down at the table with paper and pens. When I left him alone for just five minutes, Nuada was leaning against his crooked arm. Snoring.

Joe woke up about to be loud, I shushed him. This time we really left Argetlam alone. He needed the rest from us rambunctious kids. I plugged into my music of Westlife's Flying without wings. My favorite line was '_For me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face' _. Yup, if we did go camping, I could get a chance to see him with the sunrise!

_*What I mention on the games are how I behave when I lose. Hehehe, I love games they bond pple closer. As is my intention here… _


	42. Speechless determination

**Chap 42 Speechless but Determined **

_New: the she elf's and HB's pov You'll see why. _

_Skillet- Whispers in the dark and Paramore- Decode_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuala**

During missions, I am most worried for Brother and Abraham. I can't lose them. Not when I have just got my twin back from death and understood his emotions more. When I feel danger approaching, I can warn the others about it through our mutual connection.

But the Link is not always accurate. For example, if Nuada was injured, I only had a slight ache or cut in the same place. His injuries were not life threatening, but this still worried me. Dr Krauss had been researching why this phenomena is as such. Nuada tried to be careful now, he had already learnt his lesson since his over-exertion. _He thought: I hate being bedridden! So helpless, never again! _His fear is being unable to protect us. I am always indoors, so I urge him to focus on protecting my soulmate and Liz.

I have enjoyed great friendship and a surrogate family. Laira and Joe took such good care of brother unconditionally. The unicorn pendant which I gave to her for her birthday was actually our aunt Keira's for me. It is a waste to have it collect dust. I thought it was more appropriate for a youngling as Laira. She did mention her fascination with our people especially the collection of souvenirs. So I wanted to give this to her. The child had probably not received a good gift in years because of their situation.

Like Mother and Father, we could guide them on this life journey. It feels right somehow, especially that the divine fates granted Nuada a chance for redemption. Usually they want to see Nuada more, but I do not mind. Maybe he has not completely forgiven the human race, but his life has taken a more positive beat.

A wash of pain across my throat. No! My twin, he's in danger. I choked. He can't breathe. I fell to my knees. An undead, Evil! _Brother! What happened? I shouted._ More lacerations burning. I could see my brother coughing. _Can't breathe! _Then the room swirled around me. I lay on the floor. Despite my efforts, I could not get through anymore. I called into the intercom, "Liz Liz! Something's happened to my brother. Where is he?"

Gods please keep him safe! Liz replied that they were trying to locate him. I rushed to Dr Manning's office. He helped me into a chair. I fought to control myself. The man nodded gravely as I conveyed what happened. He said, "Don't worry, Red and Krauss are there. They will help him."

* * *

**Red (aka Rojo)**

The ninjas were damn swift! I fired with my big baby, two this time. They disappeared and appeared in an instant. Shit shit! The bullets missed. I reloaded again. Nuada was in the same room now, fighting a few of them. I dared not risk shooting or might hit him. Then a couple of black demons swarmed me, I punched them out, flinging the largest one into its lackeys. Waif had gone.

"Burn them babe!" I looked around. More were coming but they were slow to build up. Ha! Fire would be enough. "Hey Abe. Where's waif?"

Abe cocked his head and blinked. "I am trying to find him. This is bad. Nuala told me she felt him getting strangled. Nuada! Nuada can you hear me?"

Nothing. "K I'll go in there. You guys keep them off. Abe remember to hide in the cover or something. Liz's gonna burn." I ran in the right tunnel. So much shit, dead bodies decaying corpses, skeletons. "Nuada! Oi oi can you hear me? Answer!" Was I actually worried for the guy? No shit! If he didn't come out now, I'd kick his ass. I kind of remembered how tense he looked when I was dying. Then the time when he was unconscious and sleeping so still.

Krauss said, "Zhe prince not responding. Agent hellboy. He is completely gone."

"Crap! Nuada! Dammit, answer me!" I stepped on more dead bodies. The scrunch on bones made my dinner feel like coming out. These blood and piss looked worse than mush. I'm a veteran, but it's still yuck! Fresh demons had been sliced. So waif had cut them down. Some way inner, I saw metal glinting. His sword. He always carried two. A laughing sound. I grabbed blindly.

"**Ok talk fast, bub! What happened here?"** I got a skeleton.

He cackled. **"One got away, and came from b'hind him. Then squeezed the air out… oh my. How he suffered. Oooh lala,"** he was singing! I rattled it and knocked it on the wall.

"**Show me where? Where they've taken him!"** being son of the devil is useful, I could understand paranormal tongues. The fella pointed me. Zigzag of dark corners. Lots of dead things. Where was he? A chewing sound. Then I took the stairs, boards breaking below me. I jumped up in time and kicked down the door. A man with hairy body chewing something, fuck! Yea don't swear but this warrants it. It roared and then it was the last time alive. Smoking barrel.

Skeleton laughed. I pressed Big baby to its head.

"**Wee. You going to free me, Unug un rama? Please do!" it cried.**

**Of course that's what he wanted. "No! Where is the elf? Stop playing games!"**

I lowered the gun. More tense every second. I looked for the amulet I picked up from someone's digsite. The skeleton talked gibberish until it died. Fuck!

Finally I heard a metallic sound, like a blade hitting something. I ran to that direction. "Why don't you die?" a high pitched voice asked gleefully. Hideous bitch. She- a corpse grey thing, tattered clothes, hands spread in red talons. Grey mist. Opposite her, Nuada held his neck, the ichor blood flowing fast. He was miraculously still standing and leaning against the wall. Had she cut him? He was holding on to his spear. Then he moved quickly but missed, for the corpse shifted back and laughed. Waving her hands she was muttering spells.

Ok time to be a hero! I jumped up the box silently. Needed to do one good shot. Then Krauss was in her, his essence. She shrieked. "I suggest you give up hag. You cannot get away. Red shoot her now. Don't stop." He ordered.

The woman jerked spasdemically. I fired many many times. Would the ghost die? Then he wafted out. The corpse disintegrated. Eugh. The air cleared. Nuada wavered, then collapsed. He was losing blood, gasping for breath. I pressed the wound. I demanded what to do.

Waif was breathing. I had to hold him as still as possible, so I cradled him. He felt cold. Liz and Abe came over. Nuada tried to speak. "Shush don't." my girlfriend took a cloth to press to his wound. Liz began to cry. Krauss gave orders over the radio. Abe helped.

Luckily the healers had come. They laid waif on the stretcher. Uriel made some light and Nuada passed out. "Red what happened? Why did they hurt him like that?" she asked in denial. I hugged her.

I thought he would be all right. He's tough as a dragon man! I wanted to kick that hag's butt a hundred times more! Briefly I told them what happened.

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

The elf looked gaunt. The blood loss seemed tremendous. He should never have separated from us! It broke my heart. Last night, Nuada had pulled me out of harm's way from an ice demon. I should have been close by! It's my fault too.

Before we reached, Nuada had told me about sighting unicorns at a new pocket of woods and invited me to go with him. It seemed like nothing so horrible would hurt him.

"Abe do you think he'll be ok?" Despite my question, I wanted to hear he was all right not any other condition.

He was worried. "Hope so. He feels fine. Don't cry Nuala, Liz." The elf girl was red eyed. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry. They teleported him from us. They strangled him…"

She nodded. "It's all right. You couldn't possibly rush there. I feel for brother."

The children called and wondered why he didn't come to the phone. I had to break the bad news to them. Laira cried. "Is he all right? Tell me he'll be ok?"

I said sorry again. "We should pray. He was still alive. Can you come?"

"I will, soon as this assignment's over. Tell him I'll come tomorrow!"

Nuala was inside. I wanted to, but the healer said he'd be too tired to have more than one visitor. When she came out, I asked if his voice was gone. The poor guy! Yes, but a very weak voice.

Abraham thought both elves were very brave. " Darling, Do you feel his pain?"

The princess said seriously, "Only at the moment. He said he wants to see Laira. Then he fainted."

I nodded. "Yes she will come soon."

An exhausted Uriel glanced to the door before turning to us. "I managed to stitch the wounds close. We removed the barbs, most of them. He should rest, refrain from speaking."

Food was a concern. Could he eat? He advised, "I hope he can get some soft food down. The gullet is not damaged. He must refrain from speaking." Five minutes should be fine.

Nuada's neck was bandaged. No more blood, breathing softly and deep. His long silvery hair dangled off the pillows. I took his cool hand. "We're sorry." I began to cry.

The elf awoke. He smiled. His fingers touched my face. _Not your fault. His voice rang clearly inside._ He had not spoken like that to me yet. So pragmatic and calm.

_Calm down. I'm fine. Will they come? The kids. I miss Laira a lot._

"Yes they will. When she comes, we'll call you. Just rest."

_H_e shook his head. What he didn't want to sleep? To get my attention, Nuada tapped my hand.

_Is sister in pain? Wounded?_

"No. Don't worry. Sleep." I made to go, but the elf bade me to stay. He looked vulnerable and wistful. I sat down and held his hand. Vaguely, I heard his sister ask me to get rest. I left.

Later with Red, I lay down exhausted but tense. "Red, I was surprised Nuada said not to cry. I wish we weren't too late. I miss his voice already!"

"Yea yea. The monster was some hag. I almost threw up dinner."

"You can go visit. One person at a time." I suggested. The prince must be feeling so alone. If not he would not have held my hand and not wanted to sleep.

"Ack why would I care? Liz he's gonna be ok." My husband murmured through a crunch of chips. He must act so tough, though he looked upset before!

I smiled. "Just go and see Nuada. He isn't that bad. And you're friends aren't you?"

Red muttered something. Then he kissed me. I made him promise.

_Krauss pointed out they had a lot in common. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nuala**_

I watched brother sleeping fitfully. Everytime crisis happened, I always hung between the balance of my heart accelerating, then calming. Uriel said he should be stable, but could he speak? Nuada was so groggy with the anesthetic. Once I had left, I felt the throbbing start. I wished to share his agony like he would for me. But I could not get through.

Now his hand brushed mine like a butterfly. I awoke. He blinked and struggled to sit up. I propped the pillows for him. Brother's golden eyes conveyed many things.

I opened our Link, strained to hear his voice. _Can you speak? If it hurts, tell us._

He moved his lips. "Yes," very faint. He reached up to feel the bandage and grimaced. I felt nothing. Then nothing more through our Link. I fed him some porridge. My brother was usually quiet, but this was remotely different. Perhaps he would be better with rest…. I felt so worried the loss of speech may be permanent. How to put it calmly? Instead I confided, "Let me share the pain. Please."

He smiled brightly and touched my cheek. His golden orbs became deep orange, a sign of

Passion. I joked, _Hahaa now you're silent. _

_To my relief, Brother said loudly, How long? I hope not too long. Eugh. And is the firegirl crying? They should not blame themselves._

I refrained from asking what happened. The healers did not want him agitated and it was best we did not mention the incident. Nuada would get tired, he had only slept because of the drowsy tea. "We shall see. She is fine now."

More tea would be given at intervals. My twin laid back.

_I should be more careful. Laira and Joe will be shocked. Is there any way of not telling them? Yet?_

Too late, we already did and the girl cried. Nuada Read these and sighed. "They wanted to know. It's best to be honest, brother. Here comes the drink. Use telepathy. I think it will be all right." He obediently took the small cup and drank it all. Nuada must be in a lot of pain to be so good.

_Hey sister. Later I want paper and pens. Want to write. My mind will get tired from projecting._

_Very well, I replied. _Abe asked me to sleep I couldn't! "We have to use telepathy now, and our bond is not that strong. Will it tire him? Do you think?" I paced about the room.

"Nuala he's going to be quiet for a month or so. And he is strong."

I was glad my husband didn't feel the same jealousy as brother felt for me. I know sometimes Nuada would berate him in times of stress. "Be sure to tell the kids. They should be here soon." Abe hugged me and urged me to lie down. He would take care of everything.

* * *

**Laira**

My soulmate hurt! No voice… Abraham told us it would only be a month or so. Not to get too excited, the elf was sleepy most of the time. Why did I not feel his pain? I should have! I was determined not to look teary. I saw Salem. He closed his bag, yawning.

"Hello can I go in? where's Nuada?"

The elf escorted me. "He said he won't sleep anymore. Make sure he takes the tea and lozenges then sleep soon. It causes pain."

I smiled. Salem chuckled. "One more thing, don't let him open his mouth. Must rest his throat." His sis came with Abraham. We met. She was groggy.

"I am sorry it's bad news." I felt her fusion with me. At the moment, they both experienced how the ghost had strangled him and his pain. But it was gone….

I stepped in. some machines were at the side. But Nuada was not hooked to anything, seemed normal. His hair was combed, he wore a silk shirt unbuttoned. He looked up and smiled. I took his hands.

"Hi! Have you eaten? What are you doing?"

Papers with black ink- **No, Yes, eat, sleep, toilet.** He was scrawling **when**. Now he switched to a blank paper and wrote: **having a headache. Glad u are here! **

Then he pointed no (had not eaten). I replied, "Get some rest. I don't mind."

Nuada kissed my cheek. I helped him to gather the papers and pushed back the table. It's a sliding table for food and writing. The patient stretched and lay down. For a while he drifted. When he awoke, I felt a tug of my hair.

"Oi."

Nuada beamed. _Paper. Ask me yes no questions. _So I did, and it was kind of cool. I had to use closed questions- need anything, painful? The patient pointed to the answers. "I was scared. Almost had heart attack. Stop scaring us." I complained.

**No. Sorry. **He tapped them, earnest look.

Nuala came in with food. Aromatic and mouthwatering. But our friend scowled. He shook his head and turned away. "This time there are potatoes, sweetened. I made it myself. You need to eat. It's so little, how to get well? Come."

My warrior elf indicated ok and sat up. The princess held the bowl while he fed himself. I suppose he thought it was not nice to eat porridge. After it was done, he asked, _where's Joe? How did he react?_

"He's coming at five. He wants to hit you. Haha," I teased. Initially that had been bro's reaction. "He was going nuts cursing and swearing."

Nuada closed his eyes feigning terror. Then touched his heart and made a knife gesture. Cute. Tapped a sad face icon.

"Did HB come? I heard he saved you. That's great. I can depend on him." I said.

_Not sure, Halfling._ It did hurt to swallow because Nuada drank the tea obediently. Otherwise he put up resistance. Nuala announced that Hellboy would come to assist him with things. The prince mouthed shit and rubbed his forehead. He wrote out: **what why when how, **then looked dismayed. Pointed to why. I shifted to be closer and touched his hair.

**No I don't need help. Can walk myself! **Nuada insisted and underlined 'myself' several times. He pleaded with me.

"I know brother, but you are drugged to reduce the swelling. Later I will need to attend to matters." We stayed a while as his sister explained other practical matters such as how to be careful with swallowing, not taking hard foods and so on.

Abe came in, and Nuala said she had to go already. "Hello brother in law. Do you need to go now? I'll help."

**Yes! **Nuada held up the sign and got up steadily. Actually I was relieved that he wanted to do things independently. By evening, the elf wanted to go back to his own bedroom.

Over this week I had more time so I came to visit my best friend. He was always cheerful to see us, even Red. Since he was temporarily mute (Rojo saying he was a mutie with angry silent threats from the elf), he showed his affection by his gazes and holding our hands, or more expressions than usual. My favorite one is Nuada's ambers going fiery when he's exuberant, and his monkey faces. See, he could be a comedian if he wanted!

Monkey faces were because he did not want to eat the same food again.

Usually he was even tempered unless he was groggy. His elven comrades came for 'conferences' and taught him hand signals. They were all English used by the deaf mutes worldwide. Nuada relied on the written signs, though. When Faren gestured 'Why?'

He wrote back: can't remember so many.

I tried out a few. Nuada would sign back I love you. It made me so touched. The hand signs were for moments when he was too exhausted using telepathy and for nontelepathic people.

Once I saw Red fallen asleep on the floor. Whoa he didn't mind? My friend was sulky. _Damn! I had to kick him, my foot hurts now. I felt so hot, and the aircon was spoiled. My wound hurt. Here._

Nuada shook his head and gave disapproving stare at said Rojo. The demon snored.

"Haha. Really?Poor thing, you abuser," I said.

Nuada took a pillow and chucked at me. "Glad you're taking it so lightly, Noowa. Oh I can taunt ya and no prob eh? Coz you cannot shout. How is it going?"

I patted the pillows.

He waved his fists like anime. _Endure! I want to shout. Don't be bad. _

The elf changed his shirt. "It's a silent world now, you and us. Vast divide. But you can communicate with deaf mutes. Show me."

Nuada wrote: u are cruel. What vast divide? I guffawed. He flexed his fingers and showed me the alphabets. _I am not going to become mute! It's temporary get it? Hey did you write me a letter? Lazy children._

"Yep here they are. Oh yes, can use email! Comps are good for people like you. Don't need to talk, proven convenience." I pointed out.

Nuada took out the No sign and glared at me. _I hate computers more now you talk about it. _

"But why?" I feigned dramatic horror. He beamed.

Missions, did he go? Yes! Liz was a little sulky that Nuada wanted to go despite his silence. She missed out because she could not get his telepathic messages. He went along with elves for the stone nymphs cases, Abe and Krauss. They could hear perfectly.

But it was flexible, on some nights, Nuada was tired and did not have to go. I read to him and he was an even better listener. Undivided attention.

The doctors came everyday close to the time he could talk. Sometimes in the cool mornings or evenings, we still took trips to the forest. Nuada wanted Joe to show him what he had learnt. The elf was just smiling ear to ear while we explained our observations. It took a month and a little more for his voice to return.

I found it hard to imagine how he sounded when he could speak.


	43. Nuada what he thinks of this

**43: What the prince felt! (with his signature blank amber look)**

_To make it less confusing, more personal for Nuada so this one is his totally!_

* * *

**Nuada **

I didn't like being quiet for that time. It was less pain than last time I was hurt badly, but I rated it Worst time ever. Paper and pens were necessary. If not I'd get a migraine from mindspeaking too long. It took energy to project thoughts, unless Abraham and Krauss were around to feel them. Besides, I loved writing on the paper. It has more substance.

Nuala made me favorite foods. For the first few days, I could swallow very liquid foods only. Bland. So I wanted fish and other types. It did not hurt my gullet, unless I forgot and swallowed too hard. Only my voicebox was damaged. Yes the healers discussed if I could ever speak again. My answer: **definitely! Just focus on making the medicine.**

I forgot occasionally and when I tried to talk, the pain returned. The children loved to perform for me. It was so nice that they were able to come here often. Today we stayed downwind of a herd of deer.

"Teacher say something. I'm sad, awww." Boy Halfling grumbled. She kicked him.

_I still can. Very good boy. I'm very happy, I replied. No need to be loud. I can hear._

Deliberately, Joe spoke slowly as if I was retarded. Being mute causes this misunderstanding, we are not deaf nor think slowly. Just voiceless. I had to clarify this many times. "Nuada is annoyed. Use normal tone," the girl said.

_Thank you. _I touched their ears.

"Look! Blue's here. Yo!"

I felt unhappy. Even in the forest, my time alone with friends, he has to come. Can't he leave me alone? They spoke about trivial things. Don't come over here. Damn. He blinked at me. In his high voice, he went into the speech:

"Hello Nuada! How is it going? Nuala needs to help some people at the lab. So she asked me to make sure you're alright. Here these sweets can help. Finished the older ones?"

I did not offer to touch his hand though the fish was waiting. My face was a storm cloud, I was screaming internally: go away! I don't want to see your face! Laira noticed my mood change.

"What's wrong? Why are you angry? Thank you Abe."

I turned and walked away. Joe followed. "Hey what's wrong? Something bothering you?"

_Not at all. I am bored. _I rolled my eyes_. _Why welcome him? Pointless to elaborate, mainly he said it's important to strengthen our bond. A load of bullshit. We were already related what more to be closer? While I try to concentrate since there's no need to talk during battles, Abe'd try his utmost to drive me insane with his constant jabbering. It would be all right if it is fresh topics. But they are always the same: _'how are you, does it hurt, I understand how it feels, can teach you how to meditate so it hurts less, drink more water, get some sleep. _

The only good thing, I could see he did not need protecting. While shooting, the fish kept being considerate to me. The term is multitasking, like the computer tasks. Sigh.

Hence for this private time, I wanted to see other people, not him again!

My soulmate ran back with the sweets. "Hey Nuada don't be rude. Abe is an Empath. How can you hurt his feelings?"

I showed her my pained face, but she was annoyed.

Joe pointed. "Look! What're those?" Wow! Worker fairy gnomes without wings, collecting food to store. They are so rare. I Sent this excitedly and wrote: you are improving. Yay!

The boy hugged me. I was moved.

"You are the elf Champion! Best teacher man. Haha!" I smiled.

Laira was going to breach the 'don't be rude to Abe' subject again. Well I put it off long enough. Had to let her speak frankly, since truths are to be shared not hidden in our custom. Should have imposed conditions on that, she applies it to our context too. Which I don't need.

I drank water and unwrapped a sweet. It's a special herbal sweet to help with inflammation of the throat. _Are you better? She touched my ear._

_Yes. Want one? It's nice. _I offered her some.

"Ok. You're relatives now. Didn't we have a conference some time ago? He is so concerned for you."

I knew all those! _But he pesters me. I know how to care for myself. _The rest I used pen: did you know it's everyday? Every hour? He says the same old things. Eat, sleep, etc. Drives me crazy. I am no cripple nor a child! Don't need his care. I don't want him to talk so much.

She smiled. "I see. I will tell him."

No don't! I don't want him to cry. – I frowned. Oh shit.

"He's so rejected. You're unfriendly to him, elf. Poor Blue. I told him you're like this, it's normal. That's right," Laira said. She gestured she wanted the pen.

L: I WANT TO GET IN UR SHOES. SO I'LL PRETEND I CAN'T USE MY VOICE EITHER.

ME: GREAT! THANKS, I AM FRIENDLY ENOUGH TO BLUE.

DON'T U AGREE?

L: BUT HE STILL WORRIES 4 U. ABE THINKS HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED. RED WON'T SHOW IT BUT ITS NOT ABE'S WAY. SO HE

WANTS TO CARE 4 U. THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS HOW.

ME: NO NEED. THAT IS SILLY. IT WAS NOT ANYONE'S FAULT.

Didn't I clarify it with them? I did not tell them directly, but my body language had. Laira tugged my sleeve. NUADA HAVE U TOLD HIM? U ARE FINE. AND THANK YOU? HAHA

ME: NO. WHY SHOULD I?

She gave me a scowl. First time the child was like that to me. I chuckled and added: IF I DO HE'LL CONTINUE. YUCK. I'M NOT A BABY.

After laughing hard at our imagination of my small little screaming self, I wrote: THIS IS NICE. IS IT INTERESTING U PRETENDING LIKE THIS? I smiled.

L: NAH. (scowl face) I UNDERSTAND. QUICK GET BETTER! She urged me to take more sweets.

I made a face. Didn't want an overdose. Joe had gone very near to the houseful of gnomes. But they paid no attention. I carefully went to investigate why. I think it was marvelous, he seemed to have made himself invisible.

* * *

There was this note I made when I felt like being social. Not an everyday basis.

**Guys hungry! Want to eat together? **It was understood that when I showed it, I felt lighter in mood. They never refused. Red always seized the chance to point at me and laugh, slapping his knee. Don't know what was amusing.

If Nuala came, she would speak on my behalf. One day Abraham did not come. I used the marker. **Where is Blue? Is he not hungry? **

Sister glared at me. "You said he shouldn't fuss over you right? So he's by himself today." Inside she simmered over my rudeness. Stupid fish, he had to go and report how hurt he felt.

_Is he crying in private? I wanted to know._

Infuriatingly, Nuala did not answer.

Liz gave me a dumpling. "Oh I saw him at the entrance awhile back. Why, Nuada?"

I nodded my thanks. At least they were not so sensitive. Emotional people are a real pain to me. Ack! Liz was fine and had stopped blaming herself. We went to see some of the unicorns. A breathtaking sight. She was telling me, "God I felt awful. You were bleeding until your shirt was soaked. How can we not feel worried huh? Stop looking at me like that."

I was regarding her with my most serene face. I patted her shoulder. She pointed to her mind and gestured _can't get. _I opened my notebook and replied: it is normal for us to be injured. You also collapsed once, remember? I told you before, I am not that weak. I understand you care for me. Do not blame yourself. Liz.

"All right, you're tough. I get it. It's remarkable both you and my husband can be case studies." See, clear enough!

I should solve the problem of the miserable Sapien. Not that it would be nice. What if he wept? So I finished the grapes and went in search of him. _Laira Sent, you're gonna tell him you do care! I'm so happy._

_To be honest, I don't care what he thinks. Because my sis is angry with me. I love her so I'm doing this._ There the fish stood, looking through some papers. He did not seem perturbed by my behaviour at all. I stopped behind him. He turned. "Oh Nuada! What's wrong?"

I took his clammy hand and tried to sound civil. _Look I was only rude because I don't want to be lectured to do things. I know how to care for my own needs. Just not able to speak for now, but I am normal. _

"I don't mean to be patronizing, Nuada. I only hope you will recover soon. I cannot do anything else but advise." He was giddy with happiness internally.

I managed a frosty smile. _Yes yes, Blue. So are you still upset? Have you eaten?_

"I have eaten. Thank you…." He discussed his favorite food. I pretended to listen.

Red said, "All going well! Yea! How kind you are, waif."

I smiled when the door slid open and the children were waiting. They made a fuss of me.

The day I tried my voice, Laira was on her way out. I felt ready to, maybe it would be very weak. Or a whisper. The problem with air conditioned places is it makes the throat dry which was worse for my case. The healers were concerned I would develop a cough that'd slow down recovery. Moisture was very important. Yes! "Laira wait," I whispered.

She paused and turned around. "You spoke? Noowa!"

I nodded beaming. Her hug was very tight then she kissed me a few times.

Everyday following, I could talk more loudly. "We miss that singer's voice. Right, Uriel? Which elf are you?" Liz said, shaking my hand.

"Yep me Uriel. But don't push it, prince. No shouting," he lectured me.

I signed: I know!

So it was an unfortunate incident, but I gained a valuable lesson.

I could sympathize with the people who could not speak, having experienced the frustration they face everyday. It must be stifling that people look down on their capabilities. Then I watched a video on how deaf-mutes use sign language.

"How do you feel about your period of silence?" Nuala asked. She waited with an air of nobility.

More and more the aristocrat. "Not pleasant. But I learnt about certain needs and changing some habits."

"Can't claim nobody is affected by you, brother," she concluded. Yes I understand. I should be more considerate to her husband. "Argetlam."

What? Laira was saying it so loudly. I closed the door. "What did I tell you?"

"I forgot, haha sorry. It's nice, your real name." Why don't people not tease me so much?


	44. Singing, replanting trip

**44 Singer, Having fun traipse in the woods**

*less intense, elves where they belong!

_Paramore: let the flames begin, Slayers- Get Along _

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

What? Nuada called me. Was it my hallucination**? **The prince beamed like an eager young kid. He accepted my hug and whispered, "Thank you. So how is my voice?"

Red burst out laughing. Nuada glared at him. "Great! Finally I can smoke again."

He muttered, "Idiot." I told him it was wonderful, husky but better than mute. A few healers I didn't know and Uriel came in afterwards to examine his throat. The stitches had long been removed. "Do not strain all right?"

"Yes yes." Came the impatient sulky tone. They asked us to leave. Nuada waved to me the sign **Later! **I met Joe outside. When we returned, Ciraden was waiting. He signaled shush. "Nuada has to sleep for the drug to work, last dosage. Then his voice will get better."

"K can we go in? Please. " my bro grinned. He had been so conflicted, both angry and upset Nuada was injured. Yea, the three of us had walked in the forest but I did not mention Joe's deep anger. As I was crying, he had been outraged that something had happened. To reduce Nuada's stress, I warned my bro not to show these sentiments.

Peeping in, we saw the pale elf was sound. His chest lifted softly.

Only to have it ruined. Nuada awoke and said our names. He sensed something from his focused concentration. In a mere whisper, "My friend you wanted to hit me? Why?"

"Err. Don't worry about it. You're all right now." Joe chuckled weaseling away. The elf waited adamantly. "Yea I was mad. It's unfair too."

Nuada opened his mouth to say something, then closed. His ambers became fiery. "I did not mean to worry you. It came so quickly. So you lost faith in me, that I'd be mute forever?"

Brother smiled and socked his arm. The elf laughed. Huh? I gaped. Ok that's some bond I don't understand. "Are you both all right now?" I asked. Nuada nodded. I looked through a mag.

"Yea! Can we watch tv? There's a new episode of Shana now." Without waiting for his reply, I turned it on. The elf tickled me.

_Don't block me. It looks really exciting. He complained. _I moved aside. During dinner, we all had clone meals of noodles and lots of grilled fish and veg, Nuada said casually, "I won't get killed. The gods said I have a long life."

"So one thousand years eh?" Joe blinked with a smile.

"Not sure. Let's talk about it decades from now? We had a centurion. It also depends on environment."

I added, "You had better be safe. Don't go and fade so fast." I was not crying but my voice wavered. Nuada promised he would not.

* * *

**Nuada **

I heard the fish approach from behind. I was packing the Cds sorting them into listened and not yet piles. From my sidelong glance he had brought another bunch. I sighed.

"Put them over there. Wait a while," I said with my normal volume. One week's progress!

"I missed your voice. As we all did."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Did you rest well today?" Abe continued. I turned to face him and smiled (not bitterly, but quite neutral). "I heard them tease you Argetlam. Is that your new nickname?"

"Don't bother those idiots. No he was my ancestor, with a silverhand. It's a direct translation. Sit down." I pulled a chair for him.

He opened his mouth wide for a while.

"A beautiful name. I have a passage about him. Would you like to see it?"

Yes I had completed the stacks and handed to him. "Sure. You don't mind if I call you Blue right?"

"Not at all, brother in law. I wish to hug you. If it is ok."

I shivered internally. "No it is not. I understand. Tell me about the latest mission." I listened to the details. Had to speak to sister about this intimacy business. I don't like hugs.

The cellphone, I could use it competently now. But Liz wanted to see for herself.

Liz said, "Ok. Try to text me. How are you." I pressed r and u. _A new message: from celia hi Nuada I luv ur lessons. I know im no gd with sword but can I try some more? Pls! fin with long bows. _

She peeked at the screen and laughed. "Yes! Say yes, she wants to see you naked!"

"Don't be rude," I grumbled. But I replied ok to Celia. "They are learning practical defence not thinking of my body which is a temple. Never forget that."

Liz patted my hand. "Ok don't be so worked up."

I found a new function and pointed to it. "Hmm what's this?"

"You don't know? Hahah," she chuckled. I stared at her with my somber expression.

"It's games. Press the numbers to go up and down. Red is not hungry. Will you please go with me?" she pleaded. All right, I went with her. Women don't mind if the guy does not eat, but it is just for company, a key contrast between the genders. It is less of a struggle to agree to the plan.

To my delight, there was a new letter waiting. I opened the envelope careful not to damage the stamp. Laira collects them and asked me to keep for her. One paragraph however, dampened my positive mood. Also conflict inside. _You still hate humans? Then why do you teach them your skills? Have you got fond of them? Don't kill humans._

Why would the Halflings ask me this? After ruminating, I wrote back:

_Dearest Elendil (formal for Halfling),_

_Noroc: How are you? I thought you understood how I felt._

_Hate is subjective. It is true I have to see them on a regular basis now. Main reason being: they force us magical people deep underground, where we have to hide. I think it is an iniquity that the humans don't need to and keep expanding? How empty and hollow they are. But if I 'go on a rampage' as you like to say what will happen, what consequences? My friends were talking about this. I am aware of the firepower and arms, often see those here. Once we went to a military base. We don't stand a chance declaring war. _

_However lessons are objective. I don't reveal everything. They cannot match an average elf warrior, for someone of our race trains from youth. _

_I do not hate the humans here. Is that what you're asking? My reasoning is for one more day an agent can defend him or herself, will be good for the Bureau. It is expensive to keep finding new replacements when they die. More are transferring to this division. I don't understand, there are so many all over the United States why can't they remain there? _

_My vow is not to harm your people, or your loved ones. I suppose you will never agree with me on the subject, so why don't we steer clear of it? I am fine with other discussions. Any good news to tell me? Or need advice? Your mother sent me a note that she will continue buying supplements. Thank her for me. And I want to pay you back. This is my principle, the fey do not take free gifts. I feel a lot better now. (smiley)_

_I love the songs you sent me, all Japanese I think? A blend of quick and slow beats, interesting. I have kept the stamp safely for you Lyra, and all the rest too. It is nice you collect them. How long has it been? Sometimes the lady at the counter will give me new stamps. Hope you like them._

_See you quite soon! Am going to sleep now._

_Yours sincerely_

_Nuada Silverlance_

_Ps: don't call me Airgetlam. Alternate spelling. They have teased me endlessly. _

Every time I met a colleague or friend, they would say, "Your voice is worthy of a singer's Airgetlam." I ignored these so-called jokes. Without attention the thing would stop eventually. They had to.

* * *

**Laira**

The latest letter we received from the elf prince started off with a pained tone. Darn, we ought not to have raised the subject. I could tell my friend was unhappy and did not see it as comical. I asked Joe if he had pinpointed Nuada about his sentiments of humans. Can't remember if I had. Sigh. We should be tactful. Nuada usually didn't reveal his hurt ego and sadness but it came through on paper.

I touched the stamp on the envelope. Guess it won't be enough, my efforts to persuade him to change his mind about Man. He didn't hate them all, since they met on a regular basis. Yet the hostility lingered. Forgiveness was a challenge. It must be so hard to recover from the trauma of seeing his friends get murdered and he couldn't help them! It was not too difficult to put myself in his shoes.

Could a trained Empath take away those memories? Yes could I become Charles Xavier who placed a block on Jean Grey's powers of phoenix? I wanted to ask Abe, in secret, to let me talk to an expert. I could start learning now, so eventually I could use this gift to help Nuada. With power comes responsibility.

I called my friend, feeling nervous. I stopped several times short of dialing. Then I took a deep breath. I should say sorry at least that's honor. I am his girlfriend, nothing to worry about. He answered immediately. "Nuada here. Is it you Lirael?"

I was amazed. "Wow Nuada,how did you know it's me right away?"

"Wanted to talk to you. I'm glad you're free now. Saw this great place we can visit, it used to be part of my friend's house. You always wanted to see what elven buildings are like right?"

I said it'd be nice to go. Then Nuada had not taken it to heart. He stopped speaking at length and asked, "Girl, are you ok?"

"Yea. About the last time, I don't know if me or Joe hurt your feelings. Really sorry.

We did not mean to criticize your view on humans. Won't do it again," I quickly talked in one swift breath.

The elf remained quiet for a while. "I know. It was a shock when I saw that in the letter.

But I'm not that easily hurt. Did you see what I said?"

Shock was an understatement. Nuada must be wounded that we had been inconsiderate. He would not explicitly say it of course.

"Yes. You're not… angry? You don't sound angry, haha," I replied no longer clutching the receiver so tightly.

"I'm fine. You are still young and don't fully grasp my situation. If you were my age, I would expect you not to dispute my point. I see my life here as separate from that ancient time. It helps," he mused even more softly.

"Ok. I'm relieved. I do collect stamps. Started since I was in school. I love animal designs."

Nuada chuckled. "That's nice. I have kept everything neatly. Next time you can collect them. (pause) Well, I am happy the matter is settled. Will you mention it again?"

Hmm, sounded like a promise extracting moment. "Can't promise not to. But we will definitely say sorry again if it happens. Ok?"

"I prefer not to talk about humans. Do not push your boundary. Swear."

I laughed at the heat in his voice. He sighed heavily. Then I told him, "Fine fine. Oh there is a slight problem, not talk about them? But how not to. If it accidentally crops up. Actually you can endure them over there? And not hate them."

Nuada said, "It is not a constant emotion, otherwise I'd collapse from the intensity. Anger makes me tired as well. There are times I forget the wars and live in the moment."

"Oh you're happy. Yay!" I replied. "I swear to try my best not to discuss the issue. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Please wait a moment." He set down the phone. In the background someone was calling him Argetlam and declaring loudly that Nuada was a singer. "Can you stop this rubbish? I do not wish to sing…. " So cute. The prince declined the person a few times.

When he came back, I asked, "Who was it? They want you to sing, go ahead."

"Not you too. It's all your fault, you called me Argetlam and Salem caught on. Now other than Waif, they combine this ridiculous term too. I've had enough. Really going to kill somebody now."

"Aww. Don't know when it slipped out." I beamed. Nuada as a cartoon figure thrashing his buddies was a great mental image. The elf confided that his voice would get strained and out of tune if he did try to sing. It killed me seriously. My stomach hurt.

I gasped and tried not to giggle more. Nuada's voice was full of mirth too. "Thank you. I know what to do later."

"Sing? Yea!"

"Argh. No I'm going to remain silent and not say a word."

Bet that ruse wouldn't work. He sounded firm on it. I think the nicknames eventually stopped but we sure had much fun provoking him! His friends were so naughty, not like adult elves at all! Maybe Nuada was older than they were.

*******

On another day, I met the elf royalty for a planting session at the maze. Then their friends would come and we would talk. I felt shy, maybe I could hide behind Nuada or something. About eight to ten of them.

Nuada had brought some seeds. His connections had unearthed these pods still in hibernation. They had life, and were in some kind of stasis mode meaning hibernation since centuries of old. Amazing how well they have preserved till this ripe opportunity arrived. There were small shovels.

Two seeds were deep blue and the rest green and brown with speckles. "I hope they can grow. It has been so long since…." Nuada trailed off, but he did not have to elaborate. Nuala and I understood- so long since any replanting had been attempted. I walked around the centre of the maze and described the look of the plants here. Earlier Nuada was really excited that I could show him his memories, unlocking them from their forgotten corner. Now I touched palms with his sister to show her the pictures too.

We used _to frequent this place too. Nuala exclaimed. _Her brother did not mind getting his hands dirty. He knelt and buried each seed evenly spaced out in the soil. I scattered fertilizer. Fun! I felt quite important.

"Here girls. Can try too." I took a blue one and covered it up with soil. The princess watered them until the patch was wet.

"People have to come here and water this place daily right?" I asked.

Nuala said, "Yes. Our friends agreed to take turns. When we have time we'll come too. I hope there will be flowers. I love the bright red ones, remember brother?"

"Of course." He smiled. The ground shook. I grasped my boyfriend's hand. "Not to worry they are friends." Golems about the height of a 4 storey building lowered goblins to the ground, carrying saplings. The goblins eagerly dug into untouched ground and did the work in no time.

"Laira they are you," Nuada joked.

"No way." I folded my arms. The twins continued in their own tongue. Even though the sun was kind of sweltering and Nuada's pale hair was plastered to his forehead, he seemed full of vigour. The fair elves (because of their pale skin and golden hair) met us as we came out from the maze. I hung back as they embraced one another. At first they bowed then one by one hugged Nuada and Nuala. They had to be on a best buddies' basis to embrace.

I blushed. Curious bright blue amber and green eyes stared at me. There were a few women. My soulmate touched my shoulder and introduced me as a fellow pure elf. Huh?

He did not refer to me as a halfbreed. _Noowa, I am half elf only._

_To me you are an elf. That's simple enough. And I don't wish to explain so much, he replied. _

One of them Shayra had brought food. I was starving. "Thank you! We didn't think to bring much," Nuala said regally. We had a picnic lunch of stuff, seated under the trees.

"Do we address you both as Your Highness today?" Shayra's mate Anarin enquired. He had slightly darker hair.

"No just by our names. We are not holding court sessions," Nuada responded. He was reserved while the other talked. I focused on food and nodded to polite questions. They were so nice people. I wish more elves were always around like that.

_Friend are you ok? I probed my mate. _

_There is the question of who will rule Bethmora. But I am not worthy of it. _

_I thought there are minor princelings? They can take over? Will you allow it? _

Oh no, why had I Sent this? I shook my head. _No no I'm sorry. It's your private business. Didn't mean…._

Riordan, an elf with earrings and braided hair, broached this subject. My friends frowned, glanced at each other then told them they did not feel ready yet as there were many things to do at the Bureau. Riordan smiled. "We trust that the councils will run matters on your behalf. Prince, we support you. The past is past."

More answers from the rest of assent. I waited.

Nuada seemed moved. He swallowed. Nuala saved the moment with, "It is such a beautiful day, friends. The councils running things can easily ask for our input. In fact Brother and I attend them sometimes. Shall we stretch our legs?" She smiled and gestured elegantly around the city.

Everyone began to walk. Nuada smiled and followed them. He was at peace. _It is true. I am not angry. You're curious naturally. The other princes are from distant clans and they can rule as well. As long as they are honorable I don't mind. Presently democracy is what the people want. _

Anarin still wanted to call them by their titles. Nuada shook his head and refused. "It's an outing to relax. I thank you but it is not needed." Nuala agreed with him. I was thinking- give it a rest already! Don't get so hyper. They want to have a good time.

He got the idea and began to look around. We were navigating a more shady region, ruined buildings, reconstruction and some trees growing slowly. Bird calls echoed. I was determined to enjoy myself.

_Nuada what species is it? _A bird perched above us, cocking its head. He had a piece of bread. The bird hopped down to estimate if it could take it from him. Then it flew down.

_I think it is a blue jay. _

When the elf prince dropped the bread on the grass close by, the jay retrieved it but did not fly off. Fun! Riordan, Nuala and some female elves were chatting amiably. Beside us, some bodyguards including Salem (the only familiar elf in this group), hushed.

Shayra whispered, "The Animal Speaker."

The bird held Nuada's finger. He smiled and seemed to communicate with it. It began to sing. Other avians sang too. Shayra got reminded of tales. Riveting indeed, stories of their young lives. The twins calmed wildlife under any circumstances and situations. The animal gift was no exaggeration! Nuada's specialty was with the wolves, big cats and horses. I remember he was kicked by one, but wolves and felines? I felt out of breath. Whoa! Impressive.

The prince said modestly, "You flatter me much. Everyone of us here can tame animals. We understand their language."

He glanced at me, ambers shining.

Salem added, "But he is the best of us. I'm not so good. We were training together…." The men laughed.

_Nuala thought: haha I can't distract them now. I tried my best. _The storytelling began. My soulmate groaned and asked, "Oh really? I don't recall that much!" in reply to those stuff. I was proud of him.

Oh Salem had a young maiden beside him, deer ears and green eyes. She was giggling and holding him.

_Hey hey your gal? Soul mates huh. I asked. _The scar over his eye was a pale reminder of the ugly past. Am I glad he has a girl with him, she saw through his appearance.

_My girlfriend, first one. I don't know yet. Salem replied wittily. When do you plan to get married? _

I laughed. "No hurry. Invite me to yours ok."

The girl smiled. She was a shapeshifter, most of her body was covered in fur.

Salem nodded. "He is more… humble and open now. Which means we can make fun of him. There, we raced down the path…." He showed the way.

Nuada loved to run with the wolf packs. I guess Rinaldine was one of them. "He had much stamina did Nuada. I'm not exaggerating. He came in second, you know!"

My friend chuckled. My heart soared. He was so athletic! "I'm so excited. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Nuada smiled broadly. "Don't remember the incidents. (to the others) Please, do not focus on me people. I feel a sense of embarrassment. What of your own deeds? Refresh our minds. Anarin you're good with animals too. I saw you that day." They laughed musically. Guy time!

Nuala was thinking of how she covered his eyes, asking 'guess who' and then dancing away. The young Nuada with wide golden eyes, short hair and small stature, scratched his head in confusion. He bumped into another elf with the hots for him, but she lost the chance. Nuada walked off in search of his sister. Hmm they were so attached to each other, but Nuala did not mind mingling. It looked like a social gathering. Chatting feasting song. "How old were you then?"

She glanced at me, astonished. I explained, "Sorry. I could see what you were recalling."

"I see… we were both twenty. I think human age could be fifty two. Here is one of my brother's friendship with the animals." Nuala held my hand_. The prince hugging a silver wolf- really bright silver- speaking intimately to it. Little wolf cubs wagged their tails, pink tongues lolling. Large and small animals gathered around them. He stood up to pat another feline on its ears. There was no condescension toward them, purely respect and love. His blissful smile._ When had he smiled like this now? I felt the strongest urge to see my boyfriend smile like that now. He had no scar on his face then. So it should be before he enrolled for military training.

"Where were you? Nearby?"

She answered, "I was some distance away with the herbivores. I never liked the wolves that much. It's a complete opposite. My brother commanded the forest though. His Gift in nature is stronger than mine. I am better with people relations."

******

Shayra, Anarin and Salem's girlfriend departed last. It was late evening, tonight no mission so Nuada had lots of time. Events go to plan unless the red light goes overhead.

I told him what I had seen.

"Not taming. I was their equal, Laira. I spoke to them," he corrected gently, brushing a hand to push back his fringe. This showed his ear more.

"About what?"

Quiet for a moment, reminiscing. Clad in deep blue close to black, he looked sexy, lithe. From this angle, Nuada seemed to have strengthened. "Actually I don't know. Every elf can communicate with nature. It is our gift."

"Abrateir you're so humble. What of the dangerous times? You could always soothe the beast." Nuala held his arm.

"Really? Thank you sister. She's much better in tongues. Studies a lot, what's the term, bookworm. Yes. While I hated mingling with guests, she loved it. One look and Nuala will be your best friend."

They both laughed.

I complimented, "You look so cute in this tunic, Noowa. Where's the sash?" Experimentally, I felt along his waist. He caught my hand. "This is the modern kind of clothes. The tailor had it made for me and she would not allow me to say no. Why, think I should have a sash or belt?"

I nodded. "It makes you more… elvish. Somehow. Color is a great mood indicator. Black shows you are a unique creative individual. Kind of morose and anti-trends. Oh you also will set a trend."

He listened intently, and smiled. "Thank you. Hope more people wear black. I feel dizzy with the colors."

"Guys did you wear entirely red before, or pink?" I wondered.

Nuada balked. He held his temple. "Red? Pink, don't even buy it! I'll burn it. Yuck."

Haha aversion to red!

His sister chuckled. "It's too intense. We prefer blue and green. But I dislike black. It's so gross. And dull." She clucked her tongue.

"Practical for night. Matches many things, " Nuada argued.

"Your crimson sash? It looks beautiful with this." I suggested.

"Packed away. I don't wear it all the time now, that's fine. Not the whole clothing. Eugh." Scoffing, Nuada shook his head. "My room should be in black."

His sister gasped. "Some type of shadow place?"

I informed him how much heat he would feel. He laughed heartily. Sometimes he does not understand the humour, but he will find my face or words amusing. I tried to compare if he also had this kind of laugh then.

"Er what's funny now, Argetlam?"

"You are very cute. I love it when you explain things to me. Ever considered acting in comedy?" he said. I beamed.

13


	45. Nuala's window into the past

**45 Nuala's window into the past**

What have you done (W Temp) / Kamelot's Rule the World

**Laira**

Hmm, what should I write about today? A new page. I smelled the perfume of the paper. Stationery and a different set of colored pens are what I bring. So if I am inspired I can do the magic. I do drafts and if they are untidy, I will recopy them. Actually my friend said he did not mind if there was fragrance or color. Usually the elf used leaf-paper which is tougher than normal paper.

Nuada was bathing before leaving on tonight's mission. The bathroom door opened. His soapy smell wafted out. Ok I didn't want him to sneak up on me again. I prepared. But Nuada remained there. I turned in the chair. He had a towel to hide his bottom and was stroking the leaves of the nonni plant tenderly. Blond hair trailing, looking dark with water. His ears protruded. Before he noticed, I drew heart shapes on the borders of the paper. I heard splashing water.

"Halfling you're remaining here tonight? Have you informed Joe?" he asked, his voice muffled. Oh he was looking inside his wardrobe.

"Yep. Done."

"Remember to have dinner."

"Ok. What time will you be back?" I turned completely around and watched my friend.

He had his trousers on already and adjusted the belt. "Don't wait up for me. Will you stay till tomorrow? We can speak then." Then he dried his long hair with another towel, messing the strands. "Yep. Why don't you eat before you leave, Nuada? You may be hungry later."

I curled Dearest soulmate with green ink. He walked over to this side of the room. His black suit was laid out on the bed. Nuada settled on the throne. Wow like a royalty. "I cannot. When I see horrible things, they might come up. The snacks make me full."

"Hey no need to go into so much detail." I laughed. "It is hard to sit on the throne huh? I mean it's really painful."

He smiled back. Then the red light flashed ahead. "Goodbye for now!" Nuada wore his shirt and hurried out. I followed him to the door and said, "Take care." I wished he didn't need to risk his life. The elf stopped and returned to me. He held me for a while before he left.

_**Dearest soulmate Nuada!**_

_**Thank you for your wise words! I'm sorry we mentioned the humans things. It is good you're becoming open minded. But not to push our luck eh? Hahah. I want to be diplomatic, it has always been my way. Yay you like the music? Actually I translated the lyrics, will give you a copy when I have finished. Many of my friends like the Jpop stuff too. Music is universal don't you think? Smiley. **_

_**I suppose the transfers have their reasons. Yes mom will continue buying the herbs. She forgot your name. Sorry. We remind her, but she wants to call you 'the boy with golden hair' or ' young elf'. Hope you don't mind. When she sends them to you, what does she write on the letter? **_

_**Oh on the phone you said you wanted to be honest with her about your past. I think not, let's make it a secret. Fun! I really want her to have a pristine image of you. Don't feel bad. It is all right not to confess everything. You are so changed now. Have you told your twin about our mom? Maybe we could all have lunch sometime? That will be a great occasion.**_

_**I have got Nuala's letters, beautiful sister is virtuous. When I lay the papers side by side, hers really looks similar to yours. I can't believe you got disagreements. Other than music, both of you are very un-alike. Is there such a word?haha. Kawaii no da- super cute! You remembered the stamps, thank you. Have I mentioned that your attentiveness and responsibility are unparalleled. Yet another reason I'm so fortunate! **_

_**Write back soon. **_

_**Lots of love and kisses**_

_**Lirael (my elf name)**_

I sealed the letter in an envelope, wrote his name and set it in the centre.

As promised, he had stored all my envelopes with their stamps intact in an austere stack. His drawer was very neatly compartmentalized and labeled folders held papers. Only the desktop was a little untidy. A few Drizzt books(he read very quickly), a half open poetry book with highlights, schedule papers, cloth plant I had given him previously. The elf had clipped some cards. Oh one of it was Joe's music card. The pens were still in their casing on the shelf. Was my boyfriend reading poetry seriously now? I chuckled. He didn't like the allusions, probably his sis had highlighted them.

*********

I was going to the library. Cole escorted me. "No need. I know my way around," I said. He was the handyman, technician, admin all in one.

He smiled. "I should. Nuada said we need to ensure you're not alone. Gonna visit princess? Hello Your highness."

Nuala had come out to receive us. She beamed. "Hello Cole. Thank you. Come in Laira."

She had a pile of new clothes. Carefully Nuala unhooked the needle from one of them and cleared a space on her bed for me to sit down. "I learnt to embroider and make clothes. It is an art that is fading."

I felt a bit shy. Nuada was always with me when we talked. She was regal and cultured, and I felt quite clumsy. The she elf touched my hand. _Don't be shy. I want to thank you for being kind to brother. He has been alone for centuries. _

"It is cool. We're very close."

Nuala patted the shirt on her lap and began sewing a pattern. For a while there was peace. I relaxed and watched her. "Is he intimidating?" she was curious.

I recalled his bad tempers and our disagreements. How the bracelet burnt me. Yes he could be. He was always concerned why I withdrew and became silent. "Sometimes. Was he always like that? When you were young?"

She opened her palm to mine. Picture story. _Not all the time. Brother used to be very level headed. He cares for people a lot. When mother passed, he changed drastically. He was not the same again. I was afraid when he would not let me go out alone. Then the wars led to the greatest pain in our life. Father and Brother had many many arguments. Brother never forgave what the humans had done. I don't know why exactly. He won't tell me. Now, I don't wish to upset him. Maybe he has amnesia?_

I touched her hair reverently. Nuala sighed. I said, _I know why. He said he watched bodyguards die. You were not there. But it's best we don't speak of it. _

Right now, Nuala had the same calm look as her twin. She continued, _Many wars. I was angry too. Why did these have to happen to us? It was not fair. One tragedy after the other. One day I saw kindness in humans. While I was out looking for herbs to take care of brother's wounds, a human boy saw us. He begged his friends not to kill the fey. He was ready to give his life, standing between my maids and myself. I commanded the trees to shield us. The boy struggled with one soldier. The gun missed my maid. He bled. _

_Later we ran away deeper into Bethmora. So I have mixed feelings toward the mortals. _

"You were right to be mad at humans. Nuada was hurt? By a gun?" It was really long ago, but my stomach turned at the thought. How dare they!

"Fortunately no. An arrow. Not all of them possessed guns for that era. He was always enduring his agony, which you know. I could do nothing but collect herbs. Yet, Nuada would tell the healers to help his friends first." She smiled and urged me to sit down again. "I am touched you care so much for our people."

_I Sent - I am your people. The boy was good, at least not all of them were evil… you saw other instances of kindness? But not all the elves understood. Some hate the humans. _

"I am sorry to make you upset. It is not my intention. Do not feel pressured to take on this burden. The past is past. I forgot, want to show you how to make stitches. Want to try?"

She changed the subject. The crisscross pattern looked easy enough but mine was like shit. Haha. I can't do such girly stuff. Nuala taught me patiently. She is a natural.

"Here, you go over it like this. All right." I attempted to correct. My pattern on a spare cloth was very clumsy.

The elf completed her inspired gold lining pattern for Nuada's new robe. It shone brightly. I was sure he would be touched. My boyfriend won't mention these things but I know.

Turned out our bonding was meaningful and sincere. "One day I hope we will be able to find our path of happiness. Maybe it is now the present. Do you take after your mother?"

My mom? Demure and gentle, nah! "Haha. Not really she is not emotional, not gentle. (I summarized our dinner when I introduced Nuada) She can't remember Nuada's name and calls him the young boy with golden hair. She emails me letters with has _the boy eaten well? What's he up to_? To be honest mom drives me mad. I think she got like that when dad left us. She has to be tough."

We laughed. Nuala added, "Brother doesn't mind now? Last time he was easily provoked whenever any diplomat called him rash. Especially our chancellors. They would make the mistake of backstabbing my warrior brother with sugar coated words. They implied he should know his place. So Nuada would fly into rages. Numerous times we had to hold him and restrain him. He was too strong. Still is." _A few times when the prince sent people flying, punching them. _

One thing I wished to know if Nuala can be stubborn as he is. Yes! "It is in our blood. Elves can stay very firm on our stand. It is an honor code. But I can be soft hearted. You can treat me like a sister."

I accepted and she hugged me.

*******

Nuada trudged in late that morning. I heard him sigh. The air was cold and it was dark. He padded close, turning on the small desk light and stripping his uniform. Glimpse of the multiple scars on his body. I closed my eyes. He lightly covered me with the blanket.

Water ran. I woke again feeling a weight rest on the edge of the bed. I sleep on a mattress which is extended from his main bed. The tv was turned on, muted immediately. I used my foot to nudge him. Nuada reached back and held me.

"Hello man. Not tired?" I asked. My foot wiggled but couldn't budge.

"Too alert. Afterwards." I peeked blearily. A chess game? He watches that now? The elf used the remote to change several channels. Haha, he also toggles channels yet claims to feel giddy when I do it. His silhouette disappeared from my front view. Nuada settled beside me and urged me to sleep. His fingers were warm.

* * *

Late late morning. Sweat and saliva on my lips. I wiped my mouth and sat up. Nuada was snoring into the pillows, swathed in the blankets, lying on his side. Golden tufts blew from his cheek as he respired. Bareback, perspiring slightly. I searched for the aircon remote. Hot. Found it! The sound was loud. My friend did not awaken, must be too exhausted to care. I didn't know he would switch off the aircon.

I patted his shoulder until he tossed and freed him of the blanket. His skin was clammy. Nuada licked his lips. "Thanks," he said hoarsely.

"Welcome. It's hot. Don't turn it off."

Nuada's eyes were slitted in grogginess. He did not understand what I was uttering, adorable! "Too cold."

"You're sweating. And you smell Noo," I replied, fanning at him.

The elf took a thin white silk shirt and wore it. Slurry voice- "Whatsmell? Goaway." He turned his back on me. I was joking. Fruity scent of elf I meant. He doesn't stink unless he has not showered for days. Let me tell you, the hum of the aircon could not match the volume of Nuada's snoring. Research says people who snore are not sound, they're wrong. Not once did Nuada wake up, not even when I took his hand and squeezed.

About 2pm I ordered room delivery. He came to when I poured some water.

"What is for lunch?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Chinese takeout. What do you want? I can tell them," I suggested.

Nuada shook his head and reached for the phone. Our food came together! He lay down for a while then sat up. I tasted mushroom cream. Yep thick and sweet.

"Like it? I too," he said, licking his spoon.

"Um yummy." I polished off the noodles in one felled swoop. Nuada found the remote, his finger on the 'off' red button. "No! It's too hot outside."

"I am cold." He complained.

"Can make it higher. See?" I tweaked the temp. The elf rubbed his hands together.

"How did you beat the heat at your house? It must be sweltering without AC. Got fans?"

I meant the handfans. I doubt there were electric fans.

Nuada chuckled. Some of his hair stood up. He leaned back. "No it was never hot in my… house. Our rooms are spacious, cooled by plants. Greens are natural heat repellants. Also our clothing is not tight and dries quickly. You're rushing? Wait for me."

I gestured at my almost finished dessert. Nuada nodded with a sad face. "Ok. Do you really want that? Can I have?" I used my fork to point at a stewed potato.

"No. You're greedy. I need to finish my meals." Nuada ate elegantly and slowly. I waited till he was halfway before I chewed on my jelly. Yea the doctors said he had to gain weight. I heard from the rest that elves are slow eaters, take almost two hours for meals. And they had birdie appetites. Nuada patted his stomach.

He asked me what was the lump of stuff. "Dumplings. Chestnuts and meat. Try it."

I shared my observation. _You guys are so graceful in everything. I envy that. I'm clumsy. Nuala showed me how to make patterns, mine was bad._

_He commented, oh you haven't seen me wolf down food when I'm ravenous yet. Well I think it can't be that awful, my art is atrocious._

One more strand left. I shook my head. He argued, "What? I don't want to vomit."

I glanced at the books. "Do you like the Paulo Coelho books?" 2 thick volumes- The Alchemist and Like a flowing river.

Nuada smiled, opening the second one. "Yes! They are so easy to read. I'm almost done. In the short story collection, I love the poems and quotes. Robert Frost, I took the road less travelled and it has made all the difference…." My elf continued reading his favorite parts. Same with me. The food list we both like very much:

Chocolate (anything from cake to pudding)

Nuts, caramel, almonds

Peanuts

Sushi

Bullseye and egg stuff

Tiramisu

Jasmine tea

Apple

Sweet stuff

Nuada did not take to roti prata. It was a flat dough with oily taste and fried quickly on a pan. His other friends did, so he brought a few to give them. I love these peaceful times when we see each other. Face to face, we will be lighter in mood. In letters whatever we debate on does not affect our conversations. Nuada's _voice_ was more intense, passionate in writing. I wished he would say them verbally but somehow it didn't happen. Such as- _you're so mature in your thoughts and expressions. Impressive! If we don't know each other, I would think you're an adult elf my age. _

I smiled. "Noowa, I adore your inner voice. If only you say how much you love me. You are very different."

"I am? No I feel shy saying mushy things. What is your opinion of my style? Do you like replying me?" he enquired eagerly. His ambers shimmered.

"Wise guy. Very advanced and outstanding. My bff."

"bf is boyfriend. What is the other f for?"

"Best friend forever."

Nuada was delighted he understood these terms.

* * *

_Dear Laira and Joe chans,_

_Good morning! Don't know if I can write with s. Haha she forgot my name. It's comical. I do not mind, it is hard to remember my name. Next time shall re-introduce myself again. I think the boy with golden hair is a compliment, meaning your mother likes that. I stand out from other normal people. Do not be upset. _

_You mean we will have disagreement about the humans? It is all right now, let us steer away from that topic. Sure I will not tell her my past then. I think the poor woman would faint. Thank you for your suggestions. I will listen to the songs again, forgot which is which. No hurry, please. I understand if you're busy, Laira._

_Jonathan, your elven name is Findecno Carnesir. It means the Stable Guide. I think you are an excellent guide. I am truly honored (hug). Nuala is very excited (psyched up I learnt this new word) to meet Sharon. I will be less worried. If it is anyone who can be tactful my sister is. She always settles things well. _

_Hey virtuous? I am equally honorable as well. My ego is hurt by that remark, obstreperous (unruly) halflings. How could you make me feel that way? Taste for clothing is also different… I suppose you will conclude that twins brought up together are on vastly contrasting polemic ends. Also we are male and female. Biologically it would make a whole lot of difference. However female warriors can match our strength and speed. I've had the chance to spar with them when a few came. At the end of the day, the girls went to change into pink and red. I hate those and must refrain from running away. I was not the Only animal speaker, not like how Anarin and the rest phrased it. They are full of rubbish, do not take heed. It is in all of us. _

_I need to be responsible and meticulous. Father taught me those qualities. My teachers ensured I would never forget them. Caring for women and the weak is also part of my values. (plant budding) This week I learnt how to tap other sources for mana. It drains my energy faster than my doctor friends. They've made me promise not to heal serious wounds. But I cannot simply stand by and watch while a person bleeds. I must try harder. _

_So the other name for mana is chakra? Close!_

_Since I have time, I wish to continue with our elf creation story. Once I read the Bible of how God made mankind. Relax, I am not angry here. In the beginning, the Ultimate Creator made all the elements, stars and the forests. There's no name for the Main god in our tongue so I changed it. Then She was intrigued by the vastness of the plains and magical lands, so from space and sky, stars were introduced to the earth. Nymphs, dwarves, pixies, fairies etc were sprung from the falling stars. And the creatures who were not one species but a mix such as pookas (rabbit shaped and can alter form), unicorns, pegasi, dragons, kelpies, giants and miniatures. Every kind imaginable. She favoured the winged people most. _

_But Her sisters and brothers found they lacked one thing, who would be the guardians of these wild creatures? These people were either too small or crude to care for them. The pookas were crafty and wanted to turn to their own gains. Hence the elves were born. Our old name was Alver, and we were in the likeness of man, but gifted with magic of the earth, grace, strength and tongues. But our bodies are said to be a Light of the universe, the moons and stardust. Mortals are from sand I believe. _

_Hope you like it. I wanted to make sure it sounded smooth, so I edited the details and asked scholars to translate it. We have many gods. I personally do not believe in them, nor prayer. I want to control my destiny, my life. What about you? For us goddesses are prominent, and more famous than the male deities. Our ancestors bless us with the Hunter and Gatherer. My drawings are terrible. Next time you come, remind me to show you the paintings. _

_Look forward to more replies. Hey Joe please write me back. I really wish to hear from you abrateir. _

_Yours always jubilant and eager:_

_Nuada-sempai_ (not chan! haha)

I was so touched that he had given us the full story, and taken so much time to read up on the ancient texts. He really is detail oriented, very rare in males nowadays. Modern males are mostly like Rojo, crude and rough. I do not mean Red is all that bad, he has good moments. But Nuada exuded gentleness and charisma if he was in his serene moments. Those people were wrong about him, he was not the dark side of the twins.

I vowed to care for him more.

"Joe write back to Noowa. This time you should. He sounds hurt." I chided my bro.

"yea yea I will. I wanna email my handwriting sucks. Nah puzzled not hurt."

I pestered him to reply Nuada, not email! By snail mail, even if it looked ugly.

**Hello Nuada Argetlam,**

**Sorry man! Just that this boy's scribbles are unreadable. I prefer to do online. I sent u stuff online, did u see? Why not try that once? Please.**

**Love the creation story. Thanks so much. What else… I think u are a noble kind alver. The way u tame animals is awesome! Yup, Salem told me about that too. Hahaha. I think u must be better than them. Or elves praise a lot. I don't doubt your ability. My name is long. Thank u. **

**How to improve telepathy? Mine is painful, if I project hard, my head hurts. When u couldn't speak, I was almost deaf to ur inner voice. I can't tame animals. Got a charm to work on this defect, Nuada?maybe a chain or something. Hey no fair, u give Lyra a bracelet and lots of jewellery. Where's mine? Mwahahaha. Joking. U should be careful, if wounded Again, I really will smack ya. Seriously rest easy. Leave the medical stuff to the physicians. And sleep more. When we come, u look sleep deprived. Sorry we'll wait outside till u get 6 hours at least. How is there enough sleep when u get back late? And training too! Last time I visited, your eyes very tiny. **

**Rem the piyo chick? Is it lost? We want elves to hug toys, it is therapeutic. Don't think it kiddish ok! For the toys ur fans gave and fan notes, maybe can pack to give away. See all have the same ideas of therapy. Yes celeb xmas! Will u have long holiday this time? We'll have a lot of fun. Too bad u were not free last time, brother. It's been 3 yrs, our friendship is still ok. My sis is so lucky. As for our ma, she does accept u in her cranky way. Here's sis:**

**Hey Noowa I miss you. I know can see you every three to four days, but not enough. Mwahahah evil laugh. Really? You wished I had called you virtuous too. All right I shall. In psychology I read that self + (plus) ego leads to forming identity. **

**Is it the same as your picture?**

**Glad the lyrics are going ok. No prob, I am free this week coz bro is on site. I'm supposed to classify and inventory, yawn. Boring. My project is finished so I'm super free. I made new sketches which want to show when done. one is of you, with the meridian green. My favorite! **

**This weekend, my penpal was upset with me. she cried for an hour of what I said to her.**

**Heck do u think I'm tactless? I think I just asked- what is her true self? surely doesn't warrant crying and ranting. I shall cool off here, still steaming. I don't understand also why she thinks I attack her religion. We used to be great friends. She has moved to another country. **

**Some advice nin mellon? Uriel told me when you hold someone in high regard, it will be nin mellon right? Cool! Actually have never asked u for emotional advice before. won't tire you, have good sleep.**

**Love: Lyra n Joe**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nuada**

It was a hectic week but my spirits were high. I had more endurance than normal. I picked up the Piyo chick they had given me as a present, cuddling it. No I haven't lost it at all. Usually I place it under the blankets for fear someone will tease me for behaving so. When I was a child, I hugged my pig pillow. How long have I missed something soft. I sat piyo on the bed close by and tickled its stomach. My sister and close companions also have one each. Abraham Sapien, Liz and the children said it was to 'get in touch with our inner selves'. So endearing.

Opening the thick envelope was the next set of lyrics and Joe's words! I have missed the boy. They did like my story. It was worth all the effort. Not all can directly change to english. Lyra needed advice. Why did Joe need me to go _online_?

His writing did not _suck. _He wanted to hit me.

_My brother,_

_Thank you for replying me at last. I am really happy, piyo is here with me. His fur smells nice. What did I read wrongly? You dare to mention hitting me. An elder? You lack a mercy, I am already injured you intend to worsen my pain? Ah I will get you for this. _

_I sleep well enough. My eyes were tiny. Haha are you sure you didn't mix me for someone else? I only need four to six hours every few days. And as an agent I need to be prepared to go anytime. I am accustomed to the hellish hours. Yes I will pack the toys for an orphanage maybe save a few for my future nephews and nieces. I want children to play with. They are so rare. The humans wasted money on buying gifts. They ought to know I don't collect toys. Sometimes I just want to hurt the docs for makinga fuss, and fan notes what a bother! (grin)_

_You want a gift Joe? I shall have to ask the vendors what charm is suitable. Give me some time, I will be sure to. What's with all that laughing? Anyway I apologize for not keeping you in mind. It seems unfair. You're my close younger brother, and I will care for your needs better. I remember we went to that nice place your friend had reserved? Can we go again someday? May I ask sister and my close friends along? Not likely the accident will recur, so I will speak aloud for your benefit. Be patient. I can hear you perfectly._

_Sometimes I sleep so deeply that I don't wake up, no need to wait outside you are silly. _

_Here's a voucher someone gave me but I won't be shopping. Take it as a gift. What do you like? Would you like more action figures? Perhaps I can pay for those you want. Every weekend is fun for me. Your antics are worth it, I have to admit haha!_

Now the alarm went off. I kept the papers, changed and went to the vehicle facilities. Liz waved at me. Manning shouted at some agents to rush. He gave me a new thing, a kind of device. "What is this?" I shook it. A box with buttons.

Liz smiled. "For installing. We do it to monitor movements."

I sighed. "Can you fix it? I don't know."

"Will show you. Then try it. It's pretty easy." She briefed me. I tried not to be lost.

The wolf case last time, now was a followup. Red shook one by its scruff. "Tell me where your boss is!"

Its red eyes gleamed. I saw the penis, so a male. Krauss kept him under control. The red eyes became yellow. He shuddered. Calmly he said, "You will never get him."

Demon growled. "Nuada any ideas? Or I'm gonna fist him into smithereens."

The wolf growled. "Elf! I know you. How can you betray us like this?"

I was incensed. But Liz was quick to defend and set herself on fire. Krauss commanded her to stop. I was shaking with fury. "I do not know what you are. Your kind is evil. I suggest you talk or be set afire."

The stubborn beast tried to suffocate itself. Krauss' essence smoked around us and forced him to go limp. Demon laid him on the ground. It whimpered. I touched its cooling body. "Shit he's trying to die." Not so fast. I poked some acupoints to delay the process. _**"Truthspell loosen his tongue, make him speak."**_I cast it over.

Red told him with big gun, "Ok who's your boss?" I drew my blade to rest on his body. In between foul curses we got the necessary information. I had hoped no one would ask me what he'd mentioned but as soon as the boss was found and confined, questions poured in. I did not know!

The demon was first. "Hey what did he mean? You were with his gang?"

I walked faster. "Silence. I know not what he meant!" We have been together for a long time, they should trust me. In the vehicle, Abe and Liz were eyeing me timidly but also burning with insatiable 'answer us'. I pretended to sleep.

Manning asked me to go with him back at HQ. "Prince I am sorry. The boss wants to kill himself. " A goblin was restraining him with a magical harness.

"Don't worry. Once the harnesses are in place he cannot do it," I replied.

"He said you knew them?"

"No. Perhaps it was another elf. We look the same." I invoked a forgetful spell on him, watching the man.

Manning said, "Hmm I see. Thank you. Guys guys help him!" he began rushing to the other side. When I came out from the prison, Liz held my arm. "Please tell us! You can talk to wolves?"

Thank goodness she was not pressing what the foul thing had mentioned. I nodded. "I can understand them. It is simple."

"Aww fairyboy you didn't take that fucking guy to heart do ya?" Red commented when I passed by. I smiled.


	46. Hilarious letters, the counsellor

**Chap 46 The funny letters by Nuada chan**

_Avril Lavigne- Complicated_

_Lyriel- Crown of Twilight_

*I like online interactions a lot together with snail mail. Great fun! Our views here are strictly neutral. Welcome thoughts.

* * *

**Nuada**

Finally I have time to continue with the letters. My soulmate was waiting.

My beloved trusted Lyra chan,

Here's something just for you. In purple ink, can you smell it? Lavender flavour, you said it's a nice perfume. I got an extra set of colored pens like this, shall save it for a christmas present.

Well I think you do repress yourself but it's good. You want to be considerate to others at least you can remain calm. But it is unhealthy not to vent your anger. Lyra I do not mind if you want to scream at me when I have done wrong. Can you forgive others easily? What about me?

I will try to practise what you advocate: let bygones be bygones' Advocate, because you sound so official. Haha. It is a virtue. True, I want a long holiday too! It's been aeons. What did you do last year? Liz told me she always has a christmas tree in her house. I thought you had plans so didn't want to impose. Will you have a tree too?

Is it a live one? I think real trees should not be used, as it is very cruel. The poor tree will eventually die uprooted from the forest. The alternative is plastic, which are also bad as they cannot break down. Sorry this sounds long winded. Don't bother me.

Your friend is being too sensitive. Crying? She is not strong mentally and longs to be reassured. Yet she dares to insult you. No you're not tactless. Yes you have not asked me for emotional advice before. Most of the time Lyra chan will care about me. I shall try my best, based on experience and 'excellent' people skills. Do you care for her still? That is the question worth asking. Maybe she had a bad day and replied too fast. Is it electronic? Email I understand as being convenient, but backfires when person does not think through properly. Speed is the only good point. Paper is a better medium of communication, it gives both parties time to think. Joe is urging me (quite eagerly) to use emailing. I do open them but don't reply. There are too great a number, but I have read them some time or other. I don't like computers (angry icon)

Moreover, your friend is so faraway. Don't let it matter so much what her opinion is of you. That's not important. You always strive to protect others being hurt, silent rather than lash out. I admire this quality, Elendil. For it is an art to listen without judgment and being diplomatic. I wish I can be diplomatic. Haha, I really need that. And I don't mind people pointing it out, the truth. Isn't it painful to with- hold secrets?

I have a question in return- if you discuss forgiving someone, how does it help if you hold it in? You may confide and treat me accordingly. It is all right, I do not feel tired. I tend to read your letters over a few days. Long letters are stories from loved ones. It was something I looked forward to from my sister and mother. I'm enjoying all you are saying to me. I wish I had penpals when I was younger, love it!

And this portion is for both of you:

Nin mellon can be both for high regard and common friend. However Uriel is right that I use this term for people I am familiar with. How do you feel? Again not all elves are like me, I'm not a suitable benchmark. Here are some factors we are all individuals (meant be funny) Section of Nuada compares with other elves in the group:

**a. food habits –**others took cheese flavoured part, while Nuada took chocolate only. Sister likes mint icecream, Nuada hates it. For main course, you know I prefer dry food. Tried some gravy but almost puked. Half of us like more gravy and spicy, half like dry.

**b. Blood types-almost same for same clans. **My friends are from different clans, two out of Bethmora. But can donate blood to each other, plasma is the same. It is the substance that enables easy transfusion. Your bloodgroups are A, B, A.B and O isn't it? Elf letters are not same and too complex to draw out here. My art is bad**. **When you come, the healers will show you.

**c. Hair color- **appears to be all fair blond, white, dark brown. Shades of silver or gold. It's nice to have your hair, not easily dirtied. Better than this color which stains easily. Mine grows fast after cutting, but has exceptions. An old elf not due to age has not grown his back. Usually the old in our people have very long hair and remains. Also does not grow to same length, thickness vares. My sis and I compared our hair, dropped on pillows. I noticed a few when I was ill. But not that similar, her hair is thinner.

**d. fingerprints **

**e. Left, righthanded or ambidextrous intriguing!**

Do you know which I am? Clue, I can use both swords equally well. Only two or three I notice are lefthanded. They use bows well. The others are righthanded-Salem, Uriel, their families. I only visited once, noticed their behaviour. Haha want to see them sometime? It'll be fine to arrange.

**f. Clothing** love black! No one else likes that color (sad emoticon). All vote for blue green colors of nature. Won't let Nuada wear this for functions. Thank gdness missions are exceptions. Wanted to don it for wedding but sister threatened to punch me and companions had confiscated! Only have 2 robes of black. Ordered more, yet to come. sigh can't be special.

**g. Temperament:** hot and cool. Me in the minority, most are cool. Repression is part of elf custom, not to say what you mean. Discovered this fact from wise sage. Big surprise to Nuada who strongly opposes such indirect method. Gladly people around me don't fall into indirect problem. Candidness should be the way.

**h. Gifts** and special talents- nature is innate. Varies in strength, not power- wizard term. Telepathy, telekinesis (few have this) animal empathy, plants rejuvenation, healing, swordplay, music, poetry, languages etc. Just realised I like songs and music but have no talent composing. And you think I can cook well? Thank you makes Nuada smile.

When I get more will continue the list. Did I tickle your senses? The counsellor said speaking in third person is serious because person has given up hope but I wanted to do storytelling. Did not want to go to her office at first. Only my memories are scattered, nothing else is wrong. I just started this week. It is a woman with black hair, she and Liz look alike. Her name was very long. I fell asleep on the couch she asked me to lie down on. Lady did not mind. A sign on the door says: Everything is confidential. Well if she goes back on her word I will not consult her again. I feel skeptical indeed.

Hope you had fun. I like the translations thank you. Talk to you soon!

In love and kinship,

Nuadha

**Laira**

Cool! He was so hilarious in this letter. It was much longer than his initial ones and heartfelt. He had become more open to disclosure. Nuala and Abe were correct in this. He found it hard to trust in people absolutely. He still maintained a certain distance from other elves. Abe said Nuada liked to call him Blue so it would make the prince feel relaxed in his presence. Haha I think the elf did it on purpose. Ah this time the elf signed off with the gaelic spelling of Nuadha. So he did not mind then! It was good that they were speaking to a counsellor. So much stress every night warranted the need to vent frustration. And he did have nightmares. The prince was skeptical though. I was in stitches by his tale of wearing black and he is ambidextrous. Of course why didn't I think of that before?

Joe went gloomily, "Did he see my email? No!"

I said, "Here Nuada says yes he does see our online messages. Received but doesn't reply. Too many I think. It's all right."

My brother screeched No like some drama king. Haha!

"Ooh there is one reply. He says: hi there, thank you. But hardly have time nor patience for short forms, will see your letters soon. Why oh why?" He was waving his hands about like a cartoon character.

Letters by snail mail are still more sincere. Msn and online things are instant tools for communication all over the world. Having aliases and weird names and identities is the most enjoyable pro! This is the case, unless we already know the person we're interacting with and even Nuada didn't like it. It was cool how well Nuada phrased it, tactfully and perfectly! I would not let him down.

How special! Unless Nuada was ill or very busy, he never failed to give us a reply.

When he called, I replied him, "I love your latest update. Thank you so much! The differences are so funny!"

He laughed. "I'm glad. Did you see my electronic message? A short one, tell him his writing is legible."

I passed Joe the message. My bro whooped. I continued, "Yup, done. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to hear your voice today, Lyra. And let you hear mine. So, how are you doing today, repressed?"

"Not when I'm happy. I repress because I care about you and if you feel upset, and I burden you further, you'd be more troubled." It was blunt and cute that my elf phrased his concern like this.

"It's all right. Let me take care of your needs. It's not right to hold back your stress. I read somewhere it is bad for health."

Thoughtprovoking. "Thank you." I said softly. If it is one thing prince excelled at, he is constant to all people he loves and under his protection, no masks nor pretence. He does not hide his emotions.

*******

I did want to discuss more but Nuada looked too weary when I dropped by, he motioned for me to sit down and sank back on the pillows. Piyo was pressed to his cheek. Hey Abe, _why's he so exhausted? Is it a bad time?_

_He was up to console someone and had other matters too. We also know he sleeps badly._

_Oh thank you. Have a good rest. _ I took out my sketch book. Hmm, what could I do next? More scenery, or my favorite anime? I had been watching some Xmen and I wanted to do a portrait of Rogue and Emma Frost. Insomnia, more people suffer from that. Including our elf, he always slept badly due to the irregular hours. He could have nightmares of the past and wars he could not prevent. He could simply be taking a nap which was not enough. A human would die from insomnia, no joke.

"Ah how long have you waited for me?" Nuada murmured stifling a yawn. He shifted to face me. Neat hair was mussed up.

"It's ok. Not long, lie down," I replied, patting the bed.

"I'm hungry. Have you eaten yet?" he scowled when I said yes. "Eat with me. I look forward to meals together."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that an order? I don't take orders."

While we ate, I asked if he had actually stopped having nightmares. The elf nodded. Hmm. I commented, "But you don't sleep well all the time. Is there any reason?" We held hands, nothing much. Nuada projected peacefulness and a serene white color. He and his sister chatting amicably.

"I have something that can help. Try." I smiled. The elf read the instructions behind the packet of lavender candles. He sniffed it.

"Laira I can use these to help me sleep? So clever of you. But I cannot accept this free. I can buy my own," he said, handing it back.

I shook my head. "Please take them first for a start. My friend gave some free, she opens a shop. Don't worry about obligations. We're close."

His ambers lit like flames. "All right, don't have to give me gifts, just bring your cheerful essence in next time." Nuada held me, his chin on my head. Then we watched a movie on the usual Tv channel.

The fragrance helped both of us doze off. At first when I glanced at my companion, he would nod off and then wake up. It is safe to burn the purple candles, the flame extinguishes after a while. It will refresh the room. I snuggled down, how safe and cozy I felt next to him.

Nuala came in. "Lavender? Smells very good." She gazed around with a smile. Her twin stretched himself.

"Not mine. She brought a few for me. Let's get some next time," he said groggily.

"Very well."

I piped up, "Hey when you going? I want to come!" They usually had no fixed plans, if bodyguards were free too, they would just go spontaneously. Nuala answered that they were too sleepy these times and busy.

I stuck out my tongue when I leaned on Nuada. Sweaty! He chuckled. "What? Smell that bad? Oh it feels damp."

"Did you change? Brother, you will get sick sleeping in damp clothes." She tugged until he started stripping off.

*****

"So have you received my letter? I sent one yesterday." Nuala patted my shoulder. I said I will check. It was late afternoon. Princess had brought us twin sets of high tea, sandwiches and sweet drinks. It was like honey. I drained my cup. Nuada ate a little bit.

"Finish your food."

He stood up to walk. "So full. I don't wish to become fat like the piyo. All I've done is eat, sleep, wake up and eat more." His tone was dismayed. I laughed.

"You won't. Metabolism makes sure you burn off more energy. It's ok, even if that…" Nuada covered my mouth sulking.

"Don't curse me. I won't be fat! Have to train soon."

All I could say was mmm. Haha. Nuala confided_, brother expects a lot from himself. I am all right with normal standards but he will force beyond the limit. No one can persuade him not to overstrain. Can you try?_

I glanced at her. He was here in the same room with us, only looking out the window. _You risk telling me this? Yea I have tried. Nuada's stubborn. Men tend to be. Was the king too?_

_My father Balor was not so. He listened to many views before deciding. Abrateir is unlike him. If he hears this, he'll look annoyed is all. I am speaking the truth._

"Why so silent? Backstabbing me," he remarked bluntly, folding his arms.

"Nah. My completed portrait. Please comment! Realistic?" I held out the page. Finally I had done a portrait of the prince in meridian, entire figure against a backdrop. Nuada smiled and studied it for a while.

"It is. Do I look that stern? Why no smile?" I said he didn't smile a lot. Nuada added a smile to his picture. Then browsing through, he expressed interest in what my techniques were and how long I took.

"This one, was a month. I took a long moment to make the blue color right. But I am not perfectionistic. (he inclined his head) oh I thought this squirrel was cute. I used oil paint. It is still hard to do. Water colors are faint but easier."

"I see. I can't do Any sketching." I bade him to try. He took a pencil, thought for a while and drew something. "So what do you think?"

It was a funny shaped unknown. Nuala and I guessed. Nuada sighed. "It's the statue of the fountain. It is ugly isn't it? I cannot draw. So sad."

We consoled him that it was creative. I said_, It's a concept art! You could test people, if they guessed wrongly, you can laugh at them._

"That is what the woman said as she gave me pictures to look at. However she didn't say a word to my answers. Maybe it is very bad," Nuada said nonchalantly. He took the pencil and explained how the diagrams looked. One of them was a light and dark outline of a woman's face. At some point, our teachers have used them to say there is no right or wrong.

_**Good night Nuada-chan,**_

_**I prefer you as chan! Thank you for your advice. She didn't reply me anymore. I hope she stops, can't stand how self righteous she is. I don't care what she thinks, maybe we grew apart. A little sad. **_

_**Painful to withhold secrets? I don't mind. certain secrets should be kept. Actually you know a lot about me. I don't keep too much. Cannot, you are telepathic haha! Want to be more like me? Cool. Ok, I also want to emulate your good points, such as honor. Once you were exasperated that we lack it. Trust is essential too, it is part of honor right? To answer your question(indeed it is necessary to) 'how to forgive someone, yet repress anger?' I'm no expert. My favorite book The Art of Forgiveness says: try not to associate the action with the person, meaning for example, your enemy stole your stuff. It's his flaw, not the personality as a whole. We tend to judge him personally. But understand it is a flaw... Then you won't feel so angry. What do you think?**_

_**Don't be silly. I forgive you.**_

_**I was not that angry with dad. I did rage for many years, but I couldn't that day. I felt sorry… maybe forgiveness. Happier subject- yes so funny indeed! Nuada wanted to wear black? So how, did you hit the culprits? By the way nin mellon is us! Yay! Mellonea is plural? Thank you, I can add the new info to my book. I can write and publish a whole book on our race. Yipee! Sometimes I look at both twins, you're a little taller. Or is it an illusion? **_

_**Drizzt has long white hair, dark skin. Most elves have fair hair. Swoon, all so handsome! Don't get jealous, Noowa. Ah why didn't I think of your ambidextrous abilities? When right hand is tired, left also good. I'm proud of you. One more reason you're my soulmate. I've always been fascinated by lefties. It is hard for them to stay neat, the ink smudges and the words are slanted. It is a coordination of left and right brain. For me, supposed to be creative and not good at maths. I'm ok with it though. That means you're an all rounder! Try to talk to the lady. Her name is very long? Your heart will be lighter. Did she explain she can't solve the problems, but she will assist?**_

_**They probably got worried about you. I'm always here too. Even though I am younger, I don't mind sharing your woes. There's reason for us to be matched! Once I dreamt of a woman, I'm not sure if she is your goddess. She was smiling at me, and her ears were pointed. Not exactly an elf, but she looked like one. Her eyes were silver. Oh she had wings. She spoke to me in an ancient tongue. Cool! You spell as Nuadha. I want to try experimenting, calling this name in public. Haha! See how many people will come. **_

_**Love this penpal thing too. Take care and sweet dreams, my prince! **_

_**In kinship too**_

_**Lirael**_

I have a new sister, Nuala. So I also did one for her:

Dearest Nuala my sister,

Yea! I love the art of letters. Thank you. Ichiban in japanese. I really adore the unicorn pendant. It's so thoughtful to buy me that. I hope it's not expensive. Something I admire in elves (is it all?) that you keep promises and listen very well. I have a book recommendation: Good Karma. It is an action of bad and good choices. A buddhist term. And I was thinking it applies to what Nuada reminds me of. He is very gentle with them. He doesn't want us to think he is lecturing. But can be intense, he looks so serious. That's the only time his eyes become flames. Aah! I notice when he's very happy his ambers become deep.

Do you enjoy being a twin? I think it's nice. You are so connected. If you're alike girl to girl, guy to guy can impersonate one another. It happened in the Parent trap movie. I'll show you some day. Some people I know don't keep promises. Yuck, they are hollow. You told me about the past. I pray he won't reiterate the grand old speech again. We both can rehearse it already by heart.

Nuada was annoyed, he said: is it funny? You're rude and insolent.

But after that we pampered him. I combed his hair into a new style. Joe massaged his shoulders. So Nuada couldn't be angry anymore. 'so now you're afraid of my anger' he will retort. I'm a little sad that he dropped hair during his sickness. Your hair is different!

As a youth, not all our opinions are valued. My teachers don't like talking back, they think we're rude. Man! Not all of us. When will you and Abe get babies? I'm so excited! Wee!

Your little sister imoto, Laira

* * *

**Nuala**

The halfling wrote back to me. Brother slipped out another paper. I was surprised. The last sentence made me laugh aloud. He smiled. "Yes when? I want to be uncle."

"Not you too. She wants me to rush. It's tiring and painful to be pregnant. And Abe needs to have time. He's too sleepy to do _that _mostly."

Brother read his letter. "She's using my gaellic spelling again. Hurry. I want to play with little nieces and nephews." I blushed. She elves can turn red, not like men. His scar had faded much more, his skin less pallid. He was alabaster during his solitary life. Then we met again when he collapsed. Not all of us have the same shade of paleness. Our skin is luminescent. It fascinates Manning and the doctors who gave us checkups. The males of our tribe didn't have black lips, I did not know why Nuada's became dark. Father did not have them. The music was Memoria. It instilled a sense of home. I loved it though it was noisy.

He continued, "I cannot hear you. What're you thinking?" He stood closer and touched my cheek. _Shielding?_

"A bit. There's no need to fear you anymore. Don't worry." I said.

His eyes unfocused. He stared at the light transfixed. It looked like brother had no worries at the moment. He spoke in a low voice, "Much have I missed when I was in exile and then the coma… I was really excited to be reunited with you and Father. But it turned out badly."

I came closer. It was hard for him, sometimes the flashbacks affected him, made him worry or become nostalgic. But Nuada exerted efforts to control himself. The same discipline of rigour applied to martial arts.

He was seated, right hand on his knee. His hair cascaded down his back. I said, "It was the past. I wanted to be reunited with you too. Twins should never be apart. Remember I cried and begged to go with you?"

He smiled. I Saw that day clearly, I stabbed myself in the heart. The dagger fell from his hand, and brother turned and stared at me. Blood spurted from the wound and his lips. When I fainted, I wondered how he could still stand. _I'm sorry too for using the knife on myself. It still hurts?_

Nuada nodded. He frowned. "Why didn't the Goddess heal my wound like she did yours?"

"Perhaps it is a test. The healers have sewn it properly." Brother laid his head so he seemed to be listening to my stomach. He did not continue. A few times, I heard him cry out in terror while he had nightmares. I did not tell him. It was good they invited a counsellor Johanna Alvernol Cassidy. I could confide in her.

The woman was about my height. She had been delighted that I came first. "Oh you're the princess." Johanna walked barefooted and only wore sandals outside.

"I am Nuala. Call me by my name."

I could talk to her. She listened without interrupting. "Mine are dreams. My brother has nightmares….."

Before I left, she wanted to know if brother was coming. I requested she not tell him what I just talked about. Jo looked concerned. "Because, he is defensive. He may be on guard. He can be possessive of me. I shall ask him to come. Thank you."

Nuada had been reluctant. Like any male he was against people solving his problems. "Is she prying? I am fine."

"No, you can choose what to say." I glanced at him.

"Maybe."

_****_

"**So did you like her?" I asked now. Nuada was pressing the player to change songs. He glanced at me.**

"**Not really. I said my name. Then fell asleep."**

**Cute. "Let me see." **We touched palms. _Jo greeted him. Brother was wearing a silk shirt unarmoured, but was very stiff. His aloofness was normal. She invited him to sit down. He stared at her in silence for a while._

'_Please sir you can relax. I'm not going to force you. Would you like less light? Looking tired.' Brother sat down but didn't speak. She prompted, 'So shall I call you Your highness, Mr Silverlance? Your title is…'_

'_Yes. Or Nuada.' She curtained the window. He took a seat and fell asleep. The end._

Nuada laughed merrily. "I had a good time. Did you talk about us?"

"Only what was not too private."

"Like?" he insisted, holding my hand before I walked off.

"Food." Then music lulled Nuada to the player. He stood near it and cocked his head. His ears twitched. He tapped his fingers on it. Thank goodness!

12


	47. Nightmares, close to nature

**Chapter 47 Getting Nightmares, close to nature**

_Dust in the wind- Sarah Brightman, Huntik themesong in italian_

* * *

**Nuada**

The woman, my sister told me to get the name right, was Johanna. I went only because Nuala looked worried for me. She had evidently felt the times I awoke from nightmares or dreams. Dreams were also disturbing, I was halfway solving a mystery and had to wake up. It took a long time to sleep again. For the first session, I wanted to observe her first, before talking about anything.

She drew the blinds, saying softly how tired I looked. Really? The couch was inviting. I sat down, not intending to sleep but somehow I was too groggy from the night before. To my embarrassment, I only came to when her presence was leaning over me. Whenever people approach me I will awaken.

Johanna smiled. "Sir are you better?"

I nodded, raking my hair from my face and rubbing my jaw. She turned around and remarked, "It seems you sleep much better with such quiet in the room, Prince. Afternoon heat. Did anything bother you last night?"

I debated whether to tell her. The incident of the tooth fairies massacre mingling with Father… No, not yet. "I am fine. I want to leave now," I said curtly. Rising made me slightly taller.

The woman accepted this calmly. "Sure. You can come in anytime ok? Even Red and Manning talk to me. I won't leak anything. It's personal, confidential."

I scanned her. True she was not lying, while I slept the woman read a book and sketched pictures.

The second time I came of my own accord. Johanna was busy with something. She dropped them when I stepped in silently. "Oh my! Hello Your Highness." Her papers flew in various directions. I helped her to pick them up.

"What are they?" Much notes and scientific stuff. I forgot she was a human so she did not hear me coming in.

"They are my notes. I'm doing my master's. Thank you!" Her voice was more like a youth's vibrant and excited.

"Don't have to greet me so formally. Call me Nuada. How do I address you?" I asked, glancing at her long name on the tag.

"Jo. Ok!" She motioned for me to continue. I told her briefly about the nightmares. The human was patient and listened without interruptions. Along the way I think I said many of her kind perished. No reaction. "Are you not filled with hatred to me?"

Her eyes were silvery blue. Dark hair complemented her face and I looked at her dangling earrings. "I am a bit stunned."

What? it took time for my voice to return. A bit? Some people here were hostile because they had lost relatives. I slit their throats when I sneaked in to come after my sister. She was just calm. "I felt they were cruel. The crown was mine, yet, they mocked us. We were lost. I did not want us to fade. If they had kept the truce, we would not have to be driven from our place."

I accepted a sweet and warm cocoa. My hands felt less chilly. She did not speak. I sighed. My initial anger had worn off.

"What can I do to stop the nightmares?"

"I cannot teach you how. I am truly sorry. I think the nightmares are a manifestation of guilt. You are not a lost person neither are your people."

I think my mouth might have fallen open from shock. Johanna then showed me a few pictures. I wondered what the purpose was to do the activity. I told her my interpretations.

"What is the use?" I gestured.

"They show your character. Thank you." She smiled.

I waited while she tidied her things. Her voice resonated, "Did you think it was justified? To have murdered them? Tell me."

Of course it was. But the young ones had never been to war. Their ancestors killed my friends and comrades. I hate them. Those humans in the auction were… "I am not sure. Why don't you tell me what I can do instead?" my tone was firmer, and I wanted her to have eye contact with me. "That's what you're here for."

Jo tried not to smile. I scowled. "I will try to understand your pain all right? There is no rush. May I touch you?"

Nothing gained here. But my heart was puzzled, not angry, and somewhat skeptical. She added that touch was a good thing. I agreed with it, the people important to me healed and comforted with their hands. Nuala would hold me in a certain way. And Halfling of course. Jo wore a cheerful smile.

"Can I touch you? Please? Next time you can help your stress when you touch that spot."

I wanted to refuse. To an elf it is invasion of privacy. She was a stranger and dared to suggest it? I did not want to read her mind.

"Not yet. We are not close and you are human."

The lady nodded, composed. She took a seat in an opposite chair. "I understand. You loath all of mankind? Or a select few."

I hesitated. What did she want from me? "I do not hate them all. Why?"

"I see, hmm… so feeling better?" the woman gazed up at me.

"No. There is no solution. Woman tell me how to stop the nightmares. Or at least reduce them!"

She told me when I came to terms with what happened, they would stop on their own. It was guilt. "Listening to soft music and lavender scent will help sooth you, Nuada. And this is hard, not being exposed to much violence. Take half an hour before bedtime to relax." I nodded and took a seat. This woman was confusing me, making me angry yet not defending herself. "Nuada do you hate me?"

"Not yet. It is too soon to tell. You make me feel strange." I settled for that word. She apologized. Her ornaments had rainbows and looked so beautiful. She had a melodious voice. Jo noticed I was studying her and reddened at the cheeks. "Try to tell your companions about your feelings, because repression will be unhealthy. And when there is a nightmare, tell yourself it was not real."

She had touched me. I drew away and opened the door. I replied a gruff goodbye when she called out. That day I wanted to vent my feelings. Writing is therapeutic. One of the methods someone suggested was to keep a diary. Would my soulmate mind? She was so young, I did not want to burden her. So I stashed some papers on my nightmares.

'feel free to confide in me Noowa, I don't mind'

A lump rose in my throat. Yes I will send it this round.

_Dearest Lyra,_

_Sorry for being late. Hope you are not worried. I wanted to tell you about many things but needed to do work. Yuck! Now I am free for privacy. In the next page, you do not have to read it if it is too much. I wrote it long time ago, when there were many nightmares. Some affected my sleep. _

_Presently Miss Johanna suggested some quiet music and lavender. She keeps asking me why. But she will not give me answers. I want you to understand you have no need to worry. The nightmares are not everytime. Usually I calm down and fall asleep. You have been so kind to me, I am very lucky and at peace! (smile)_

_You do not have to feel sad growing apart. It is natural, she made that choice. That person thinks too highly of herself. It is better to seek friends who have more substance. So Hollow is how I think, haha. Pride is another sin of humans. _

_I am ego blasted. Thanks for reminding me. I have kept secrets from you, though I vowed not to. Sorry. But my reason is because I don't want you to get overtly worried. What, you too? No fair! Tell me I want to help. Virtues, let's see. Even temper, patience and forgiveness. I envy your brother's happy spirit. Thank you I am flattered! _

_Right and left handers have differences? Cool. I think it depends. You are quite the scientist, Lyra. I liked maths but could pass all subjects. Sometimes I did not do the mini quizzes and got punished. My favorite is to demonstrate. I forgot to add, that woman did not give me a solution. She just guides. She may tell me the same things again, so I won't go for a while. It is boring. I had sweets. I told her not to touch me, but she did. Ignorant person! _

_I appreciate your kindness. That time I felt like Nuadha. Not today. So I will try the electronic thing. My typing speed is not good. I only go to the lab once a week. Do keep writing to me, please. I like them more. Enclosed is an extra bookmark. This week I have not read anything yet, lack of time. My dainin enjoy your leisure. What are you reading today?_

_All right, I will try not to explode. No no I will be ashamed to hit you. So it scares you. How to console- my fury is unreasonable I admit. But when it is over I am myself again. Maybe it is unhappiness which becomes anger. Men don't express sadness as well._

_I think it is true. It is my vice. What are yours? I saw a little bit on the 7 Deadly sins series, greed gluttony pride envy anger lust sloth. Mine are pride and anger. I am definitely not a sloth, that's for certain. _

_Write soon, I cannot wait for your reply. See you on Saturday! _

_Lots of love,_

_Nuada-sempai (not chan)_

_

* * *

_

**Laira**

I'm so happy to get this letter. He'd been regularly calling me and apologized for not having the time to write much. I had no idea of the nightmares. Poor thing! At least the counsellor could hear him out and help professionally. I tried to picture Nuada pouring out his problems to a stranger. haha!

A bitch I hated was from our digteam. She insisted someone will always be evil no matter what. There would be no room for redemption. I wanted to crack her head with a shovel. Unfair! Nuada was trying. Maybe my defensiveness was due to my time with him. Still, I say give the villain a chance.

After showering, I felt a whole lot better. I did read about the whole page of it. Nuada seemed terrified and lonely, uncertain. He was so considerate. If only more people would be, not to burden their friends with stupid emotional problems. Well I wanted to be there for him. He had done more than his duty.

On our phone time, I said, "I have read the page, elf. I'm so sorry. Slept well?"

Pause. "Oh. Yes I did. How did you feel?" full of concern for me.

"Ok. I won't remember it, you try to forget them. They were the past. I want to be here for you." Believe me this wasn't mushy tone. I read somewhere if you baby guys too much they get pissed. Nuada was not the kind to be romantic, and our relationship was not so much romance, more into bonding and friendship.

"Thank you. I can talk to the woman, she is trained. Maybe you both have a lot in common." He chuckled.

"Why?" This was new, introducing me to a human? Had I become deaf?

"You both talk of peace and forgiveness."

I laughed. Then he told me he felt impatient. How would it work? I urged him to be more patient. "I tried. I was not rude to her this time. Are you free this weekend? Want to go to the sanctuary place Joe brought me to last time. Need a respite(describe)" Oh he sounded like he had a beam on his face. Then I spoke to his twin a while.

"Thank you for being elf penpal no 2. The others didn't reply me already." Salem and Uriel were not letter people.

Nuada watched Joe to see how he would react. He waited for a sulky temper. Joe did not like me tagging along to special places. "Can we go together? Laira should see it."

"Yea man. Don't mind."

I smiled. Nuada patted his shoulder. "For my sake. Please." His tone was more of an authoritative please coupled with buddyness. He didn't beg. The next day we went there for an exploration. Not by car, by wolf.

The place was tranquil. All natural. Elf gave us food he brought. We had a kind of picnic. "How is the food?" he asked while we chewed.

Joe said squashed. I glared at him. "It's good. Not eating? Don't neglect your stomach."

Nuada shook his head. "Fine. I am not that hungry." Then we hiked through the forest. Nuada was at home and not disoriented though this was only the second time he had been here.

Inside he posed this- _mellon will you come with me to Bethmora? One day we can live there again, where we truly belong. _

_You got a house there? Or a palace?_

_Not at the moment. When it is safe and construction of structures can resume. In the future._

_I smiled. Yes, I'd like to. Don't be silly. I wouldn't dream of not accepting, Noowa._

His lips turned up in a little beam. _I want to discuss matters of importance. It is necessary. You have told me I get possessive._

"When did I say it? I'm a diplomat remember," I remarked, folding my arms. A stork landed in the pool before us, dipped down and fanned its wings over the surface. The song of exotic birds and animals in the distance. Joe was stacking rocks into a kind of house. They fell apart but he was going to persist. Nuada smiled.

"Eh don't look at me like that, elf. Help me. Why can't they balance?" Joe was complaining. Nuada explained to him while helping. Honestly my bro got so fascinated with dead stuff when we were within nature. They made a little castle thingie.

"This is you," elf said triumphantly. Ok the ganging up part is supposed to mean they include me. Males have a certain code to let us join in if they make jokes at your expense. Yea yea, I smirked. The guys guffawed.

"I didn't imply about the possessive issue. In fact I cannot remember when it was." I wanted to get back to the topic at hand.

Nuada closed his eyes and pillowed his blond head with his arms. "Um. Yes, you did."

"When? When exactly?"

Elegant shrug. "Forgot. So from now on, we will discuss important things. Joe stop wandering off. I want to rest now."

My bro said, "Bored, elf champion. Ok we'll camp here. Later what time leaving?"

I wanted to see the moon light. It'd be so cool! We hadn't done a moonlight trip before. "It might be a storm man. No shelter," I whispered. "Gotta go before dusk."

Nuada breathed deeply.

What to do? We snuck up on some birds and collected some rocks, colored ones by the lake. A rainbow arched over the mountains far off. I imagined scaling it. In our job it is usual to scale heights, and I love the thrill. But I haven't told my friends yet. They'd be worried for us. Joe snapped pictures. We kept close to the shade where Nuada was. If only we brought some sleeping bags.

He awoke refreshed and hungry. Unfolding a leaf package, Nuada took out some cookies to eat. We stared till he offered a piece. They tasted funny like sweet yet salty too. "What are they made of?" I asked.

"Better not to know. Is it nice?" Nuada chewed.

"Funny. What else did you bring?" The prince folded the leaves and slipped into his bag, then opened. Blue stones on strings- for torches like the ones they used in the dark small houses at the wedding, canteen of water, portable foods and other things I didn't know. Joe shook his head.

"Those heavy? I will help carry them later."

"I'm not a weakling. Thank you. Oh yes, these are for you." They were Swiss army knives! "The runes are for protection. I made them with some people."

Nuada taught us how not to get lost, more tips. He had a compass, which was really intricate. North south east west are our directions, but they were not in English. Yet he hardly needed it. Later, he took out a pipe and blew a tune. It was high pitched but melodious. Wow!

_You gotta give me one of those. Can you? My brother projected. _

Nuada smiled. I saw the reason why, some wild rabbits, squirrels and bigger animals approached. He held out a pale hand and spoke in elven. "Don't make sudden movements." Soon I got a beaver that came right up and nosed me. The wolves who had let us ride on them also came to Nuada's call. I think it was a summoning pipe?

_I slipped back into our Link: Nuada chan, will you rule? When we are in Bethmora living as royalty? _

He did not look at me. Heartfelt Nuada said softly_, in years. I am not certain about that._

_Isn't it what you want?_ I frowned.

He shook his head and shaded his eyes at the sunlight glare.

_I am not sure how Nuala feels. For me… I'm used to being a normal elf now. Except for people calling me by title. (flashes of moments in the Bureau and with us) don't know if I can rule the people or if they want me to. I wish I can be free, Lirael, of these heavy decisions. I will still fight for my people. They will always be foremost concern. I won't let them fade without a struggle. Peace is what the fae wish to have, though. _

I bit my lip. He seemed so tired when he was speaking of this. _I'm sorry. I was just thinking how to adapt and stuff. Never mind we'll handle it together ok? There is a lot of time. You don't need to be alone. _

_

* * *

_

In bed, I thought he had forgotten about it. The time had flown by, Nuada said we should return again. Joe kept pestering him to make another one for him too. They had a friendly argument on it. Come to think of it, I was a bit jealous- when we were close we still argued. Yet, I loved it that Nuada cared for him as a brother. Joe was considerate to his needs, made him laugh all the time.

Nuada flopped down in his bed. Now I had placed my bed beside his so I could be nearer. He had warned me of 'accidents'. He had kicked his mates before when they slept together. Haha. But I wanted to try.

"Beloved one, about who will rule Bethmora... What is your opinion?" Nuada's voice melted the silence.

"I think it is your choice. I don't mind. If you are king…." I tried to picture the prince becoming king, and the palace of servants. I would be a princess? Or queen. Whoa those were very confusing.

He smiled, giving me full rapt attention. I held his hand. "No no I won't be king. In our custom, the heir has to ascend the throne, but my father- died. My title remains prince. You will be my princess. Yes."

I gasped. True! I hadn't thought of that. "Huh? it's so- sudden. I don't know how to be a royalty. Means court sessions and stuff. Everyone will call by titles? So much, ooh." I shook my head.

Nuada chuckled and his ambers lit with delight. "Yes, those will be the routine. It is nice to be a normal person isn't it? No stress, problems and public image. There're other options. My ancestors abdicated because they wanted to be free." His tone became light at this point. He showed me how they looked, so young. The uncles and grandfathers had beards, but no wrinkles, nor grey hair.

"Cool. I can try to adapt, it's fine with me. Let's go get Zs." I heard his snores before I glanced at him again. Oh Nuada's piyo was beside me. I took mine to sit beside his. Ruler? Gosh that's huge. I don't mind the perks, the kingdom, the people, food, etc. How could I handle it? Nuada would carry it off, probably I needed a governess. He seemed about to tell me something.

Later in the night, I heard gasping. Nuada was sitting upright, panting. He shook all over. "Elf what's wrong?"

He scraped back hair from his wet face and rubbed his jaw. A bad dream. "Sorry." He said weakly. Nuada's dark eye markings seemed deeper, he looked gaunt. Not daring to lie down, he made the pillow upright and drank some water. "What was it about?"

"Nothing I remember." His breathing relaxed. Nuada was still awake though, I sensed it. So I showed him sceneries. _Thank you. Now I can sleep. _My friend lay down and turned to the window. Piyo disappeared.

Next morning, I woke first. He must be exhausted so I was careful to be gentle when I moved. Nuada's hair covered his cheek, one arm was over me. I slipped sideways then went to get water. When I came with breakfast, the elf did not budge. We made him breakfast cum lunch. He was pleasantly touched by our gesture, almost going to cry. Instead he said he would finish everything on his plate.

"So delicious! I want some ice cream can I?" He had two helpings of the new flavour rocky road.

I got a new letter from his sister.


	48. Caring hurts but I will!

**Chap 48 Caring for my sister**

Reflections- Christina Aguilera

**Laira**

Today Nuala's letter came in earlier than her brother's.

_Dear kids,_

_I love your letters. I think that Brother won't disclose his childhood self. He will not want to let you know how embarrassing and awkward he used to be. Haha! Nuada had many bumps, falls, flaws and so on before becoming his outstanding self today. He is so serious on improving each time. These are secrets to be sworn all right? As for children, I want to have as many of them as possible. But I feel worried about the pain because mother succumbed to childbirth complications. Did Brother mention this? I barely remember that terrible Black day. I think two would be all right, or just one elf baby to pamper._

_You are welcome. Please do not hold back. The youths have many ideas and reinvigorate us. The older tend to become set in their ways, I know. Hope we don't become too rigid._

_Nuada can be inflexible. Yet, he has a soft spot for your ideas. Sometimes he will mention what you both think. I met some half elves in Bethmora last week. They were cheerful and friendly. Elves are naturally predisposed to happiness too. It will be much better now everybody is on good terms. Abraham, Brother and Red gather to share stories, and even though my twin is quiet, he does smile. It is their special time. They tease him so, yet he does not become angry. _

_I have not forgotten the prophecy do you remember? Someone told me that the balance will be restored with your help. I think it also includes other Halflings. Fascinating. If I am not wrong, Nuada also had the same dreams simultaneously. We had a long talk about them. My aunt gave me the necklace, but I think its free- spiritedness suits you more, Laira. Attending Ms Johanna's sessions feels beneficial. I don't wish to offend people with what I think. It is a good place to give vent to my real emotions. _

_I wish for her to stay longer. We are planning to celebrate her birthday. It is Uriel's idea, he always likes to make things lively. What will we do without such positive elves? It makes her a Libra. He is sorry that he's too busy to write to you and he sends his regards. Oh I have read your emails, thank you. But handwritten letters are always something our people look forward to. I am struggling to use computer, haha._

_Aries is a star for brother! He is rash, headstrong, individualist, and a leader. He has the kind of aura which makes people obey. I'm not as fiery when provoked but to a certain extent, we both don't back down from our opinions and stand. When I want to do something, not even a disaster will change my mind. Yet, Pisces may also be true, for I am emotional. What about both Pisces and Aries? Another trait is the love for drama and arts. I'm going to watch a play in town at the borderlands with Abe soon. You don't like Pisces, why not?_

_Scorpio. So is it all true, you're family centred, stable, passionate? Scorpio is the sign of beginnings and ends. Then are you possessive? Haha brother thinks he has to hide if you're on a rampage. Abraham is my soulmate. It's incredible how much we share. No he has no temper, but I shout at him when I have a bad day. Poor husband. _

_Next time let's talk more. I hardly have time alone with you. Thank you for remembering me. Nuada sleeps better now, he says not to worry and he'll be fine. _

_Take care! Lots of love,_

_Sister Nuala_

I was really touched by her words and planned to visit her quite soon. Yes I did feel quite shy with her, while waiting for the prince, I only talked with her for awhile. I should reciprocate her eagerness to be my sister. I don't have one! Their room was a section of the library. As with habit I probed with telepathy to 'See' if my friends were there.

_Nuala hey it's me. Where're you? _

No reply. But I felt her here. I leaned on the doors. _They did not budge. Abe why is the door to the library locked? She's inside. Can I go in?_

_He replied, no it's not. There is a code number. She needs some rest._ He told me the code to key in. But it bugged me why she did not answer. This was very unusual. I called louder. I knocked on the closed door (this one is a normal wooden door, not sliding). Her signal seemed weaker. My heart raced. I pushed it open.

Nuala was in the bed, her face deathly pale, to her lips. A sheen of perspiration covered her skin. She had some problem breathing. I called the elf, patting her cheek. Her hands were clammy. I took the blankets and covered her. After a while, Nuala opened her eyes with a struggle. "Hello," a feeble voice.

"Are you sick? You didn't hear me?" I said, holding her upright. She was so frail and light. It was not difficult for me to support her.

"I need rest." Nuala coughed into her fist and collapsed back on the pillows. Breathing fitfully, the elf didn't awaken again. I stayed. Nuada was away with the others on assignment in another country. Hours passed. I had called the healers who came in some times to check on her. I asked them how she was. One was Dr Hardy (who did the bloodtests last time). He decided not to take a sample yet, since she was so feeble. The elves who did turn up to examine her were strangers and didn't speak to me. I was frantic. Nurses helped her out of her sodden dress and put on a pajamas for her. My friend looked pallid in that outfit. Then they wheeled her to the ICU.

Nuala stirred, her fingers brushing my hand. I patted her forehead with a cloth. She pleaded with me not to tell Nuada she was sick. I nodded. "Ok. I'm not. My telepathy won't reach. How long have you been sick?"

Making to sit up, she gasped for breath. I held her hand. "Not long. A few days."

Her golden eyes reflected more pain than I could imagine. She was terrified with what was happening. "Sister, I got your letter. Don't worry. You just rest now. I'll be here."

I kept my voice soft. She relaxed.

It was not the first treatment, I found out. On Sunday, she had felt giddy so their friends had urged her to rest. Perhaps it was a common cold. Elves don't fall ill, Nuada would jest about that. They put her to bed with rosemary tea. It was the fifth day now. Nuala moaned when some people came to help her out of bed. After the changing, she was settled in. "Laira."

I held her hand, and she ceased trembling. Elf women had come to attend to her fever. They unbuttoned her blouse, rubbing her body with cool water. She was in discomfort.

I struggled, should I tell him? She is his twin.

Uriel was reassuring. I told him what happened. He nodded gravely. "Jasmine, Hilary where did you go?" They named the usual places. He thought about this. "All right, now recall what Nuala ate. It may be unpalatable."

Seemed like no. Suddenly she stood up shakily. Her eyes were wild. She murmured,"I'm so hot and tired, sister. Where's brother? I want to see him." I took her arm and led her back. Nuala was burning up.

"Nuala lie down. He is away in another country. I've missed you too." My words soothed her, for she obeyed. Uriel brushed her hair and said something. The white light shone in her face, but the patient remained awake.

_Talk to her more. Don't let her get up. She needs to sleep._

I nodded. I read to her my letter of reply. Nuala listened. At the end of it, tears dripped down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt?"

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. I touched her hair, unkempt and tangled. It seemed like she would not sleep. When they fed her tea, and turned to get a bowl of food, Nuala passed out. No amount of coaxing could get her to eat. She slept through from evening to the next midday. I left only for breaks. Since I had nothing on, it was fine. Nuada would want me to take care of her.

* * *

When she was resting, I asked a lot of questions outside the ward. "What happened? She had lots of energy one week ago. Why is she so ill?" Uriel patiently listened until I ran out of worry.

"I fear it is the rare genetic illness that elves have succumbed to in the past. There was no cure. Many passed. My healers and I are still trying to find a formula. Meanwhile, keep her warm and talk to her. Thank you." He rushed off.

Oh no. I read the documents. It was a deadly type of genetic illness occurring exclusively to royalty and certain villages. Nuala cried out and stiffened. It took four people to hold her down. Her fever rose again. I told her not to give up. _I believe you can defeat it. Don't leave us. Wait for your twin to return. _The princess gasped for oxygen, and sweat poured off her skin. I wrung the rag and wiped her face. She frowned and her fingers dug into the mattress. Help me, she cried out. I could only cool down her fever and console her. Sometimes, I prayed or projected her strong healthy self to Nuala's mind.

Day by day, Nuala seemed more dimunitive beside the mount of pillows. She was awake, but her golden eyes were not bright. Her mind was filled with pain only. Only one person was allowed in at a time. Worse of all she couldn't recognize Abe! He came in today separately from the rest who were now in Europe.

"Who are you?" Nuala asked blankly. Heat rolled off her in waves.

"That's Abe your husband," I informed her. What was wrong? I shook my head at him.

"You don't know me? I'm your husband, Nuala," Abe said, holding out his webbed hand. The princess tensed. Then she coughed. I patted her back. Abe reached out to hold her.

Her energy was drained away. She closed her eyes and said feebly, "Go away. Can't be…no no."

Abraham Sapien could not believe this. She pushed him away and turned to face me. "Make him go away, please."

It was hard. But I persuaded him to leave. Nuala was terrified, her breathing was getting raspy now and worsened her coughing. That day she needed a mask over her face to respire. And the fever continued raging. Nuala only recognized me vaguely. She was too weak to do much but smile. Her lips were dry. _Sister, hello. I'm not in pain today, she said._

"I'll read you a story. Here, drink some water." I placed a straw in the glass. Dehydration was common in the illness. I laid my hand on her chest, Recalling the active cheerful Nuala. I hadn't tried this visualization technique before. But wouldn't hurt to try now.

I hoped that Nuada would come back soon, their connection could help her. He would be so angry that we did not inform him. Was he ok? Maybe they would have told him by now. Tears did not come to me.

One day, Nuala whispered, "Are you going home?"

I yawned. "No, can't." She smiled and told me to leave. Her first lucid moment. I left after she ate something. But in truth I slept in Nuada's room so she would think I went home. After that I watched the healers preparing medicine. Overhearing their murmurs reassured me. It seemed that the princess' immune system was fighting back the illness by itself. I smiled. It was the equivalent of chicken pox for humans.

"Hello Nuala," I said softly. She slept, her color almost golden now. It was good! I began to read a short story about a clockwork puppet. A nice fairy tale for an elf. Halfway Nuala rested her fingers on my hand. There were spots, rashes on her upper arms and throat.

"I'm much better, Laira. How long has it been?"

"Almost two weeks." I answered. She scratched a little at the rashes. An elf came in to spread medicine on the rash and instructed her to keep scratching to a minimum. After taking a bath with a special formula, the she elf was dressing in her own clothes, a crimson dress. Two human aides helped her.

Abe spoke into the intercom. "It's me, Abe. Can I come in?"

Nuala beamed. Yes she does know him now. I opened the door. "Abraham you're here again."

"Does it hurt darling?" he helped her to lie down. Nuala told him it was only the rashes but the pain was mostly gone. Her coughing was still imminent but soothed easily.

*****

Nuada returned today. He was extremely angry, agitated and shocked, I could hear his voice demanding for answers all the way from the lobby. Several men were explaining to him. I peeped out from a corner.

Back at her room, I told her what happened. Nuala cocked her head. "Brother. He's so agitated."

I swallowed. "Yea. We kind of failed to tell him early."

_Let me reassure him, she said. _"He is too angry to hear my thoughts." Nuala confided, opening her eyes. In what seemed like seconds, Nuada was outside the ward, elven spilling from his lips at a raised volume. Uriel and friends answered in quick succession.

"Be calm. She is all right now," someone said. "You will stress her out."

I stepped outside the ward. The blond elf still had his swords strapped to his back, clad in black. He turned to face me.

Uriel protested, "Not yet. She is still asleep, Your highness."

But the ambers burnt like flames, lightening to topaz.

"Why didn't anyone tell me early? She is my sister. I would have come back sooner!" he snapped. "If anything happens to her I will never forgive you."

His companions answered in various tones. A few shook their heads vexed.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. _Try to calm down. I know you are tense. Don't worry, Nuada. _

A small part of me was indignant that my best friend was so headstrong and angry, also at me.

"Let me in, are you going to stop me too?" Nuada glared down at me.

"Wait a moment. I'll check with her ok," I slipped in. The door shut on his protests. Actually his sister was awake. I was scared. Nuala told me it would be all right_. He's always so agitated and protective of me. He ought to come in, or the rest will get it again. _

_Laira I want to see her! Even if she's resting. Now it was brotherly concern, not anger. _Still I winced at the volume of his telepathy.

Nuada burst in, scooping her into his arms. Nuala chuckled. They conversed in quick elven. His features eased. "You've suffered? Have you been eating? I sensed nothing."

He stood up, hand still holding hers tightly.

"I know. I told them to keep it a secret. You shouldn't be so rash. I was just sleepy and tired. See now I only have rashes. Does not hurt…"

Nuada's heartbeat relaxed to normal. He sighed deeply. She bade him to get some rest. I left.

*****

I was at one of the exits when my phone buzzed. A text from Nuada? **Wait for me. talk- Nuada. **It's so rare that he short-messages me. More time and I would have left.

Why did he want to look for me now? He was not in the mood and would shout at me. I should've told him earlier. I was gloomy. I replied ok and where I was.

The elf came into view, wearing a blue shift. He had kept his weapons. Nuada gasped, "Why're you in a hurry to leave?"

"I'm here. You text me." I said, smiling. Nuada had run all the way. "You both wanted to bond."

Elf sighed. He spoke in a low voice, "I did not mean to frighten you, Halfling. I was so blinded by rage."

I led him to a bench. "Nuada you just got back. It's ok. I figure that's the norm for you. So, Nuala is much better right? I found her very ill last week Tuesday."

"I couldn't feel her pain. Otherwise I'd not have stayed there. It was a grave illness. How could they not tell me? Nuala too." His jaw clenched. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed briefly.

"You would panic them. So it is better you stayed there and concentrated. Hmm, she could not recognize anyone except me. Not even Abe. It wouldn't have helped." We were both silent for a moment. Nuada pondered. "So how are her memories now?" I watched the fabric shift ever slightly on his skin.

"Yes. Mostly she remembers. She said she felt tired and went to sleep again. Still weak. I wish I can do something more for Nuala." He cupped his hands together, looking down. I touched his hair.

"Hey you could nag her to eat. Later we'll visit again." I leaned against his warm muscled body. The elf chuckled.

"All right. I don't nag, merely remind. Thank you."

_Why?_

_Nuala said you were always close by. So you heard my tone? Not angry. _

Haha! Nuada meant an indirect sorry. Also he was remorseful and guilty that he had erupted into pure fury before finding out properly.

"Welcome. She is my sister, asked me to treat her so. Anyway how was Miami? Nice?"

From there, they had flown to Europe and it was transition for coming back.

Nuada smiled. "The sea coast was great. I love the water sparkling. The air was fresher than this city. Scenery was not bad, and the welcome heat. I preferred Miami to the colder regions. Europe was freezing, we had to be covered by thick jackets. Our breath came out in clouds. I could not sleep well at first, not used to the hard bed. I broke my vow not to drink alcohol. It kept us warm."

I laughed. He scowled briefly. I continued, "Did you get pictures?"

He nodded, taking out his phone. "I found out how to use the camera. Let's see, ah here." Mostly elf had photographed the trees, the view from above the sea. One of a girl in a bikini. Teasingly I elbowed him.

"Who is this? Your new gf."

He looked surprised. "No! Such little faith. The house behind her, she was blocking the way. Yuck I don't like humans." Nuada pinched my nose gently. It was accompanied by a lopsided elvish smile: he gets my joke. "I told her to move away. But she popped out, rather annoying. Ah this one is a nice pattern. It looked familiar."

The pattern had a red and green stripes. He said it was on a wall. "It looks familiar but I forgot why. I want our house to have it, so I took pictures."

Our house? "You and me only?" I think my bro would have to stay alone or find a mate by then.

"We can invite a few more people as guests. Sometimes I may have a quarrel with you and they distract. Yes mostly just together." He spread his hands. An elvish visionary dream. I agreed.

"Somehow even if I am very sad or angry you cheer me up. Are you, do you know how optimistic you are, Laira?" I shrugged, eyes on his chest pale and scarred. No he looked less white, more tanned now. I pressed Nuada's bicep. "Hello. Not talking to the air here."

He bade me to return with him to his room. I stretched. "I guess it's 50- 50. There's a book* explaining it. Optimism and pessimism are two different scales… " More comfortable, we lay on our beds. Nuada opened the book and scanned.

"Wow it's nice. Can lend it? Surely it's fine." He did not seem to be caring what my opinion was!

"It's not mine. Due next Friday. Can you finish it soon?"

"Ok ok patience. I'm starving. Later, let's see Nuala at dinnertime all right?" He picked up the phone to call room delivery.

Over the next week or so we accompanied the she elf more. She was bored confined to her room. The great thing was Nuala looked healthier, her hair combed and she used perfume again. Today she was writing something. Abraham kissed her cheek. "Don't stay up too much. I'm going now. Hi guys. Nuada."

Nuada inclined his head and spoke with him a while.

She smiled at us. "Laira sit with me. I'm almost done with your letter." He felt her forehead.

"Sister have you eaten yet?'

"No. Now I'm a bit puckish. Are you pestering me to eat? I'm fine."

Nuada frowned in disapproval, his ambers becoming just like hers. I chuckled. "He is very concerned sis. You should eat regularly."

The princess agreed to once she had finished and placed it in my hands. Nuada made her lie back and he spooned her. Nuala thought- _really, I'm not that ill. Could you please distract brother?_

I tried to, but the elf simply grunted. Their hair had the same blend in the sunlight. My soulmate's hair, however, would become the color of fallen snow in little light or darkness. I took out my book to add this observation. Without looking at me, Nuada cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I had- a sudden inspiration. Haha."

Never let a prince know what you are hiding with vague notions like that. Especially since the fey by nature are inquisitive. Last time I watched some feyfolk bartering goods. One of them refused to trade since the other would not show him what was in the bag. Nuada had been restless and tried to tug me off but I stayed to watch. They didn't trade! Crap.

I showed him my notebook. He smiled. "Really. You cannot hide secrets from your best friends. Haven't I reminded you all? It is a matter of honour. What is it?"

The she elf was standing up. He supported her to the cupboard and desk. Nuala searched for something. _Halfling, coax her to rest. _"Don't move. Let me help. What is it?"

_No she's stubborn. You're both like that._

_Oi not helping! Nuada shot back. _She found the bottle of salve and bade her brother apply it for her. "My stomach hurts. The rash is still there."

I added, "We will do the things for you. It's fine." Nuada opened the bottle, spread his fingers and applied it for her.

She answered, "I feel fine. Too many things there… girl can you help me with something?" I listened to her description, finished some documents and research but the file was lost or misplaced. I said no problem. "Brother, did you apologize to the others for yelling at them?"

He murmured something. He would have reddened if it was biological. Haha. "That's the only favour I need you to do brother. And you can help me apply creams. I've slept a lot." Nuala still had a lingering cough. The herbal drinks would alleviate that until it stopped. I guess elves don't take modern cough syrups. There are no instructions how much to take, normally it is taken by the whole vial and refilled by the healers. She drank a pink one and lay down. Before we left, she said, _Please stay a few minutes._

"Oh Noowa you can go first. I saw something." I motioned see you. Her brother glanced at her quizzically. She gazed back with innocence. But he closed the door. I noticed her cheekbones were more prominent and her eyes were wider, with a pang. Nuala took my hand.

_Did the doctors say anything? Am I completely well?_

_No. Don't think so much. You won't have… anything happen to you sister. I won't allow it._ I squeezed her hand. She nodded with a bright smile. "Thank you. Don't call me princess all right? I don't wish for a barrier between us, we're family Halfling." I assured her of course. She fell asleep. I whispered goodbye and laid her hand on her chest. The nurses came in to examine her.

Other healers met with the elves here to check up on Nuala's recuperation. Her immune system was doing well. The rashes were a good sign, they always blossomed on the recovering patients. Nuada passed her some of the supplements Mom bought, and they helped, for they were natural and boosted immunity. In two months, Nuala regained her vigour. We bonded more.

"So we did not realize you were sad when we meet in private," he commented once. She said she wanted to share Joe and me as well.

"Where is Joe? He is a nice boy."

"He will come later. I made you a card." Nuala was touched and held it for a long time. The prince pointed out a dog. "I drew it. Nice?"

She shook her head and he looked sad. I pointed at him and laughed. "All right, enough. What's funny?"

"Your face!" I gasped. Nuada adamantly told me to stop laughing but it got worse.

Later I noticed something when the elf gingerly took off his tunic. Long sleeves concealed any scars, usually he wears those. His upper arm near the elbow was bandaged. "Are you wounded? Oh you're still bleeding."

"A light scratch. It is healing."

"Tell me. How did you get wounded? It's not honorable to keep secrets."

"A trap, I avoided the spikes but one scratched. Really it is nothing. I felt itching so I scratched the part. Don't quote the law back at me," he replied. Nuada touched his wound. That was final, I said we should visit the infirmary. While walking there, he thought of my theory that they were two different coins. "Why is that? Twins are the same coin I thought…"

Other than a few commonalities, they were quite independent. "So does it hurt?"

"Not at all. Have to change the dressing. Wait here." I wanted to follow him anyway. Uriel was at the entrance like a shadow when he walked there. Nuada gasped. "Damn can you make more sound?"

"Haha I scared you. Come in." He smiled blue eyes glittering. "And miss do you wish to as well?"

I nodded. Nuada repeated that I ought to wait outside in annoyance. I replied, "I want to watch. Please. I haven't seen real elf action yet." Nuada took a seat. Uriel peeled off the bandage and dabbed antiseptic. The cut looked deep but had healed. Nuada was quiet. The doctor asked a woman something. She looked very wiry and had sharp pointed ears. Tattoos on her face. She took a bag of fluid, honey colored.

"Who's the donor?"

"We have a supply. Elf dna is basically the same though there are many bloodgroups. We contribute to the supply. Your highness, relax." Nuada leaned back.

"Are you sure you want to see this? It is bloody."

"Yep. Hey can I see the bloodgroups and stuff?" Uriel consented that he would show me when he finished helping the prince attach the IV. A hiss and sharp intake of breath. Soon Nuada fell asleep. He was tired from the blood loss, only he did not show it.

"Is transfusion sleep inducing?"

The doctor explained that usually it did not but perhaps Nuada had not slept well. He had opened his wound again with exertion and originally was supposed to come a few more times before today. What a naughty bad elf! I berated him. No response, only Nuada sighed. "But it is fine, this time I will heal him. The wound is smaller to handle now. Watch, magic." Uriel waved his hand and whispered some musical words. The scar was closed with a faint line only. It would take half an hour for the blood to complete its course.

"Why did you choose this calling?"

The mild mannered extrovert laughed.

"Because I think we have too few healers. When people were wounded, and seriously, I had the instinct to help them. I like it when they recover. It is not so much looking for a return but a sense of pride and humility that I can make them well. I'm not as strong a warrior. My sisters were all healers, and it is in the family. Why, you're interested, Laira?"

He pulled me a chair and took one opposite the prince. Nuada was still not waking up.

I shook my head. "Hmm yeah. But I think I don't like it if people don't listen to me. I will hit them if they don't. Are patients difficult? How do you handle them?"

"I talk nicely to them. Headstrong ones are difficult to manage." He looked serious for once. "They would not let their bodies heal, nor their minds. It is sometimes internal conflict or giving up of hope."

"I am sorry. Don't mean to probe so deep… but you're a great healer. Nuala got well! No casualties here," I piped up. He smiled.

"Thank you. So want to be in the medical field? I'm open to help. It makes me intrigued to learn western medicine as well." Uriel showed me his books. Tomes and tomes of knowledge, alchemy and white magic. I was so boggled that I did not try to understand.

I casually reached into his mind. "Ah what are you up to? Dear girl." I came up to a wall.

I blushed. Found out! _You're not…as open as them. Nuada opens his mind to me and he does not shield. I thought I could--_

_He did not take offence. Because they trust and love you. Normally the fey keep their minds guarded. It was more dangerous in the old times. We were taught to shield against mind probes. _

_Oh. Still my friend here is not strong in that area. He couldn't keep some parts away. (I didn't mention) _

Uriel was surprised. I smiled. "That is indeed an accomplishment. You have a gift. Like feeling an object and understanding it instantly?" He meant the time I used the sealing amulet. "Also you're together. It's natural for soulmates to be honest and honorable with each other. He would not want you to invade his memories. Try not to." He said this gently.

I said ok. At this moment, Nuada stirred. "Why the hell am I so groggy? I should be alive and kicking." He tried to rise, eyes small and narrow. He had to sit back. Uriel spoke to him not to get up suddenly. "Had a good chat?" He smiled at me. I hugged him. Nuada looked at the scar. More than he ever imagined. Uriel winked.

_I have a secret. Don't betray me or I will tell._

_Haha. I know._

_

* * *

  
_

*the book is called Hard Optimism showing a glass of liquid. It's groundbreaking research that optimists and pessimists are measured on two different scales. It's nice! I may be only a little optimistic. haha ^ ^


	49. Bloodline color of allegiance

_**Chap 49 Bloodline, color of allegiance**_

_-Ever wondered what bloodtype is about? The way of classification is very different for elves. Haha. The Japanese have personalities associated with it. I was thinking his age should be older. haha  
_

_Crouching tiger soundtrack (found under Prince Nuada ultimate warrior elf vid)_

_Contradenza by Vanessa Mae_

_

* * *

  
_

"Big wounds more mana is expended. Usually if the patient is conscious he helps to share the Price." Uriel removed the tube from Nuada's arm.

I thanked him for sharing this. "Do you have to ask them to share? Or it's internal?"

They told me it was internal and subconscious. Nuada remarked drily, "I cannot do magic. Takes so much effort. Later it makes me sleepy."

His friend chuckled and helped him stand up. "Want improvement lessons? I don't mind accompanying you. I will show…"

Prince made a chopping gesture. "No way. I want to relax on my leisure not do more. Come let's depart," he said, patting my head. Nuada had regained his active self. I did not budge. "Halfling."

"Didn't thank him yet."

Nuada pointed to his temple. "I did. You learnt something new?"

"DNA. Your blood is special. I like the goldie color. It looks as if it can be drunk." I grinned, gently pressing a bag of it. Uriel told me I could have it. "Hehe just kidding. Um how old are you? Nuada is around six hundred and fifty."

The elves glanced at each other and laughed. Nuada muttered- did you need to go and tell others? Uriel gamely told me. I almost jumped. Younger by a year! They were intent on their inner Speak. I gave up probing. Nuada repeated we should go. "I am younger than you. Actually you look like teenagers. Yay!"

"Yes we are grandpas. See you around. Enjoy." The doctor let me hug him. The prince sighed.

"Sorry for this rudeness. She always talks like this. Come eat with us tomorrow. I shall be free."

"Very well. Take care. Don't land in the ICU again." Prince laughed and waved him away.

My intrigue continued long afterwards. The chart of bloodtypes. N, P, J, R, plus the breakdowns. There are no pluses or minuses but elven types have four basic groups too.

Nuada touched a page. "I promised to let you read this. Sorry I forgot."

I did not answer. His breath on my face as he bent down. Pale fingers blocking my view. "Hey!"

"Don't be mad. My dearest one." I smiled and said I had been fine. Nuada beamed.

"Noowa chan, which one is yours?" His was P, the easiest to find. That was great. I studied the patterns of the platelets. Looks bigger and rounder than humans'. Nice to look at it under the microscope.

He asked me,"What color is your blood? Is it red?"

I had not cut myself for some time. Could barely remember. Nuada had a penknife on the table. I let the blade run over my left finger, since I'm right handed. The pain throbbed. Golden blood dripped on the table. Nuada passed some cold magic over the wound. "Are you mad? Why?" he snapped, grasping my hand tightly.

"I heal quite instantly." I didn't understand his anger. No more pain. _Usually it's not for long, only a few seconds. Don't worry. I'm lucky then people don't realize my blood is not red. _

My friend still scowled at me till I swallowed. "Don't do something rash like that again!"

I had to promise solemnly. He went away. Later, Nuada had forgotten the incident. To aid this, I ensured the charts were hidden somewhere.

"Most of us don't heal that swiftly. It depends on age and health."

"Okay." My voice was timid and slow. Would he blow up again? Nuada hummed to a Sarah Brightman song. I listened. He could be a singer if he resigns. We could make a band. "It's nice."

"What?" Nuada asked.

"Your voice."

He smiled. Peace around us. I combed his hair with my fingers. They felt oily. "Did you put something in your hair? Or not washed."

"Maybe. Both. Stop, come here." Nuada patted the chair beside him. I pretended to vomit. He rolled his eyes. Nuada clasped my left hand tightly and closed his eyes. There was a feeling of grogginess coming over me, circles of golden leaflets spun very quickly. I couldn't look at them directly or I would faint.

_Noowa what're you doing?_

_I'm enchanting you. It reduces your impetuous behaviour._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nuada Silverlance**_

Just like Uriel to talk nonsense. It was only a small wound and could heal without transfusion. Sleepiness was normal, as I always feel sleepy during that time. I didn't realize the Halfling had golden blood too! When she cut herself my heart almost stopped. The youth are so rash! I had been rash as well in the past, but have not done self inflicting of wounds. I should spank her. However it is not in my code of honor to hit a child. It is abusive to do that.

The next best course of action would be a counterspell. I placed a restriction of impetuousness spell on Laira. "I feel so dizzy. Is it done?" she asked again.

"Not yet. You can lie down."

"Don't overstrain yourself. I won't, I promised not to cut myself again." Done. Other than the initial blurring of vision, I soon recovered. Darn if only I had paid more attention to the module of magic casting. My friend smiled. Her small fingers tickled my hand. Laira had done much for my twin, taking care of her and using visualization to sooth her nightmares. In this type of illness, we will get hallucinations and sometimes the sick don't recover because their mental defenses were down. Millions of our kind perished. I think one of my cousins did. When would I suffer the illness?

Every time I slept much more peacefully with the child beside me. Surfaced the better moments of my past, with Mother, my cousins,berry picking, the maze.

_Such lovely insight. You're welcome. She said lazily._

_I won't stop you from fulfilling this talent. Do you really wish to continue finding more? I suggested._

"Huh? I do, but you said I should enjoy my time more now and think about that later on. Nuada you were uptight about it." She sat up looking at the hand I had placed the enchantment.

"When?" She showed me. "Oh. That was then. You have been talking to Empaths. Tell me." Another change was our ability to transcend ordinary telepathy since our relationship was longer than a year now. Without probing, I had access to Lirael's thoughts and memories. I focused on the blue orbs shining excitedly. My heart pulsed. _I want to share in this life with you. Why wasn't I aware? _I had been too preoccupied with my own problems.

"Yea, some time ago. Haha, my secrets can't escape from you now. (sigh) Abe showed me some of his style of this skill. I am able to tell who was the owner of the object. Visualization was something I just picked up. I did it, coz she was so ill and scared. The Empath was cool, man! She could practically float on top of the table. All the things in the room moved on her command. She says I can do that too and make people afraid of me. But Abe nagged me. He said: with great power comes great responsibility. Don't lead me astray blah blah blah(she sighed dramatically). So instead of the fun stuff of levitation, attacks, scaring people, Randy showed me visualization. But it's freelance. She isn't always available, but I can practice on my own."

I beamed. "That is wonderful. And when were you going to reveal these to me? Till next winter perhaps." I inserted some wounded pride in my voice.

Laira pouted. "So much happened. It was a secret, I didn't want you to be mad. I want to try being a good elf."

I said heatedly, "Good meaning honor. White lies by the way are acceptable, and I will be reasonable. I wish to share in your excitement too." Then I hugged her tightly.

She patted my back. "No you won't be, Noowa. Also, Uriel says I can watch him healing people. I can't wait."

"You're a sadist, want to see people get bloodied in the wards. Yes I get to see _someone_ vomiting lunch and dinner." I chuckled at the image. My soulmate said I was being negative. "Realist is the better word."

We relaxed in the lavender scent of the free candles, dreaming. I was meditating with the picture of flower gardens. It helped me de-stress. Meditation is an innate skill of our people, only I have not been in the presence of mind to do so, unless I was feeling calm and collected. Remembering how the palace gardens used to thrive could focus concentration. It does not equate sleep. I was still much aware of things going on around me. Now the pages were being flipped close to my left side. I opened one eye. She read so quickly.

Tomorrow I planned to do a brief demonstration for the new students. It was a mystery to me, their eagerness to be on the warpath when they can do normal things in regular hours. The nonhumans would be interesting. I heard svylhs and nixes would drop by. My people!

"Psst are you sleeping, Tel' quessir ?" she combed my hair. It was the ancient name for elf.

_Elendil don't need to be so formal and distant. _"No I'm not. Want to learn staff fighting?" I felt generous.

"What, can't I use the knife? I think you were helping me one day at my home. I want to continue with it not start over."

I had no inkling. "Sorry, friend. I can't remember. The staff is equally formidable, don't despise it. You can train stamina, and learn how to wield a long weapon properly. Method is similar."

Laira looked sad. "Aw, please." I paused. I wish I can discourage her completely from this notion of battle as fun. Hadn't I explained many times in letters? I think it was the week before Nuala's wedding. Even if healing is fast, her talents lie in a different direction.

"There is no actual need for you to get bruises and suffer, halfling. Your talents are not in physical combat," I said.

_You're thinking along that pattern, I can't do it because I'm a girl. I want to. Like Naruto, he couldn't do it properly and people looked down on him. But in the end he mastered all the jitsu. And Sakura too._

_Who are they? _Did not see those names before.

_They're from the anime. I feel really determined to be like them. Is it because I look weak to you? _

I walked to the windows. "No I respect women. Our female comrades are just as strong as we are. How can I not? You are far from weak."

She was happy. Without turning to look at her, I could sense it. Give and take.

I replied, "They are from a show. It is not easy to watch them do things and actually do it. Their resilience is stupid. It gets them killed." I searched for my black silk shirt to put on.

"They didn't die, Nuada. Everyone has strengths in different fields, I know what you're talking about. Warrior fights, melee, range. Scholars study. You mean stick to what is given?"

"Yes. It is best," I said absently. She gasped. I smiled, straightening.

_You're hot! _

_No. I feel okay. I Sent. I laughed at the meaning. _She means I was dashing and will make girls swoon. "What is your argument then? I'm willing to show you the staff. That's it."

"Ok taken. I want to learn for fun. Warriors will be taking the heat. I'll just hide," she said. I agreed.

*****

I could not sleep though I had lain down for an hour. "Please read me a story. Today should be rest day." I poked her.

Her voice carving out words and weaving magic. This is why the people wanted Nuala and I to read them the stories before? I suppose. That is a regular highlight, weekly, when we are off. Yuck. All the attention, when I can be sleeping or watching movies. I think I fell asleep. Had a funny dream. A woman in red and pain on my face.

"I recall how I was slapped by a woman. Accused me of being heartless," I said softly. Laira lay on my stomach. I stroked her hair. "Hmm go to your bed. I won't be still."

"Yay story! Please." She scooted to the bed and propped herself on elbows. My heart melted. All right. I had been slapped for refusing to dance with that woman. After she tried to once more, I grabbed her wrist. Her suitors were furious. We got into a long fight with fists. Crap, it was such a humiliation. Father lectured me after I got belted for smearing our reputation. Nuala was laughing hard. Then he told me _**son from here, choose a woman. Get married. Surely you can pick any girl here? Every elf male needs a mate.**_ He always spoke in elven, so much more refined and intimate. Myriad colors of gowns and ladies dancing.

_**But I don't like any of them. They talk of themselves. So emotional. I don't need a mate.**_

_**How long will I wait for your marriage son? I am sure a girl from so many can love you. He replied, stroking his beard. **_

_**Till my sister is my soulmate. It is all I could ever want, Father. **_I was determined to stop this train of thought.

But Nualacame forward. _We are only twins. You cannot be my mate. Go and find someone else._ I got a shock when I opened my eyes. The girl was so near we were face to face. It is a strange habit. "You look so cute when you tell stories. You went out with some girls right? Can't be totally zero."

I found it funny. I gasped for breath. "I did. So many accusations of 'heartlessness', 'boring' 'violent and predictable' I gave up. How can they understand me? I am a very frank person. If you can't bear or accept it, don't continue. Some of them kicked up a fuss when I wanted to leave. But not all were selfish. One of them was older than me, a woman…. I don't know if that was a relationship we had. (I let her See) She told me we could be friends but her life was much shorter than mine. But we lost touch."

I had an idea… "Am I your ideal elf?"

"Yep."

I gestured. "More. What would you look for? I told you, it's fair you show me something in return."

Patience, common interests, virtuous,courageous. In other words, lots and lots of criteria. I concluded, "Oh dear so many, girl. I don't have much in common with you. Is that all right?"

"I don't mind, Airgetlam. It's more challenging. Just my type. We both like animals, writing, Drizzt. Aha food too." She kissed my callused hand.

"Yes. And the other criteria, do I pass them?"

"Not that you care." Laira spoke. The first time she underestimated me.

I did! Indignantly, I let her understand the depth of my emotion. My indifferent face was the opposite of the intensity inside me. _I need to improve on my patience and temper. Let's see, this month I didn't shout at people. What do you think? _

"Sorry. I see I see. Very good. I watched this documentary, men like us to respect and admire them. But I don't mind your imperfections. They are fine to me! Oh yes I wish to emulate your loyalty to friends and bodyguards, also how detailed you are in attending to our needs."

I nodded, leaning back on the soft pillows. I could get too used to this materialism in the human world. She started a tale on how her ex boyfriends deserted her. "…I beat him up. His name was Tim I think. Idiot, he said I won't find anyone to marry. Just coz he didn't want to! Argh."

I turned on my side to watch the breeze flutter a potted plant. Its yellow and red leaves flapped merrily. "Um hm."

She made some hitting sounds. I chuckled. "Nuada don't you think he's so mean? And evil! Alex was a cool guy. But he was obsessed with his motorcycles, he didn't care about me. But I can't stand chauvinists most."

"Why? He couldn't commit?" I asked. Free stories. Sidhe cannot resist trading stories. I used to scoff at the gossip. It is not bad at all!

"Yea. Human guys All are scared of commitment. See stories of them everyday, or months at least. Some abuse them, yet they still wanna marry them! Ridiculous. Utada Hikaru, the singer I like, broke up with her husband. She wants a strong man. What the! He was nice and gentlemanly."

"Yes, it was silly of her. Which songs are those?" I got up to face my friend. Halfling ticked off a list. I like Automatic and Time will tell. The beat is nice.

She looked determined. "Hey this is the moment you can help me. offer to kill him."

I tried to keep my face solemn but failed to. "Seriously which one? I need their address and a location. Do you want me to do it now?"

We both laughed. She said if the word is 'mwahahah' it means evil laughter. "Please torture them with jabs and cuts."

"You are cruel my child. Very well. I oblige you. But shall start later." I kissed her hand.

Of course it was just jest. I knew Laira wanted me to support her. An unknown side of my girlfriend--- I thought she was a gentle and forgiving person. Not with men.

* * *

**Laira**

-Take a few months to know one another. Starts with bows and curtsies.

-later can hug

-siblings and relatives may kiss on cheeks

-wait to be invited into house.

This was part of a list ELF ETIQUETTE. Nuada was translating the text to English. By hand, he wouldn't type. I think it's easier to type and print out. "Oh I invited you over for the first vacation. You did not come in until I opened the door."

"Yes precisely." Nuada flipped to a new sheet.

"But it's ok. You're my family. Next time don't bother to wait. Sit down right away." I reassured him.

"All right. Thank you." He told me of the times the process took so long. "When I go to someone's home in Bethmora, the people lower in rank will bow, talk about many things first, then address me by title. It is such a hassle."

I understood. The prince is not like the royalty on tv, he hates the waiting. "Just tell them you're tired. And cut them off."

Nuada rubbed his shoulders. He paced to and fro. "Indeed. That embarrasses the subject. I feel bad for their sadness. Propriety is not important to me. As long as they listen to what I say. In some cases, I want to rest when I feel so tired. But they take too long."

I nodded. I held his hand. Surprised ambers. It must be hard for him, I did realize but now it was more obvious. It seems easy and glamourous, wow princes get to boss people around, so on and forth, walk grandly, are rich, have life easy. But they are people too. Nuada said, "I'm relieved you don't do that. It'll certainly make me feel distant and a stranger. The first time you looked at me so closely was culture shock."

I wondered why. Nuada explained that it is not ubiquitous and habitual to be nose to nose when the fey first meet. When I had touched him, he thought it was intrusive on his personal space.

"Yea! You pulled away when I tried to help. I guess so. But it should have an exception, elf. I have to help you. Goes for _Anyone_."

Nuada smiled, continued his work. I listened to my mp3 and walked around. Normally I don't mind the silence. But now the Elf was completely absorbed. I wanted to talk._ Are you writing for us?_

_It is for reference. Each of us is in charge of a section. I have one more to go._

_Then you'll paste it up on the noticeboard?_

Nuada was very quiet. He spoke carefully, "Not really. Some people don't read gaelic. Can I be alone now? I have to concentrate."

I wandered around. the throne's runes were good study. I spent some time there, then I stood on it. Could not reach the ceiling. I'm short! Then I turned on cable. Nothing there. Nuada was so intent he didn't speak to me for so long. How long will he take?

Finally I decided, "Nuada I'm going outside. Come back later." I stood at the door. Usually he allowed free access in the evenings when people were likely to come ask about stuff or settle matters. He would lock it when he needed sleep. I poked the door. Perhaps I could try to nudge it with telekinesis.

"Wait Halfling. I'm almost done," he replied, a little forlorn. Hurt?

I glanced at him. Nuada rested a paperweight of a blue stone on the papers. It was nice! "I am hungry. Want to eat together?" He touched the keypad to open the door.

Nuada had not noticed my attempt.

_Am wide awake. I may collapse on someone afterwards. he Sent wearily._

I observed him. Yes because his eyerings are dark fatigue is not immediately seen. But his ambers were smaller. Joe's theory was right. "You should lie down later. The aircon can help, we sleep better with coldness."

"Really. I shall try to change the temperature. I find it too cold sometimes."

I said I'd help him with those. His ambers deepened.

During our meal, I was curious. Nuada pondered my question. "So do you like being an agent? It's really exciting and challenging. Are you happy?"

He stared at me, then seemed to zone out. He smirked. "I am not completely happy. Still there are satisfactory moments, Lyra. It is not perfect. I can talk to the others about life, they joke. Like Demon is full of crap. He takes life so easy. Abraham can give advice. Sometimes, I dream. Didn't have the luxury of daydreaming when I was busy fighting." He tilted his head.

I laughed. Imagine him sitting with Red and talking about dreams! Their friendship has firmed and become stable. Except when they disagree, where the whole place will reverberate with their debates. The elf and him would spar in the free times and exchange tips. Next one he told me was shocking in a humor way!

"I'm no expert. But I have become an advisor for relationships. Can you believe it?" He shook his head.

"Love guru! So cute. But you have experience. Tips for me?"

He sat back. "You females classify us as one simple entity. Too high expectations. The moment both genders don't agree, arguments start. It is impossible. We cannot be gentle, nor soft. It is not masculine. Crudeness is normal. Do not try to change that. It is the same thing." He rubbed his nose.

I thought. "Wow you're sugoi! Means great. I think elves can do better than humans."

Nuada frowned in disapproval. "Are you deaf or daft? Why is it?"

"You guys are senior, older than homo sapiens. Tel'qessir are also more sensitive. It's all listed in the fey book of lore you got me for my birthday. It is a nonfiction. I love it. Is it all true?"

Nuada seemed impressed. He remained silent and not going to tell me right or wrong.

Aww. "Silence means it's yes. Ok I shall presume it. I will refer to it faithfully like a bible." I nodded firmly.

Nuada touched my nose. _No silence does Not mean I agree nor is it yes. Bad assumption. Silence for me is maybe. Or vague answer._

_Oh well same._

_It is not! You rude child. _But his lips tipped upwards.

On another day Nuala was free. The twins arranged to talk to Mom. She was curious about elf's sister. **Mom they are twins and connected. It is so interesting.- I had emailed her.**

**I have to meet her! This girl elf is nice? **

**Mom please remember to call them by name. Nuada is my guy. Nuala is her name- I typed in a vexed manner. **


	50. Ghostman, Missing the point

**50: Working with the Ghost, Missing the point**

_Mordred's lullaby, Take me away- Avril Lavigne. Sorry this was slower. have fun! next one will be on my favorite vampire movie._

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**_  
_

Second meeting with my mother. We decided not to bring in Abe yet. She had just accepted the twin elves as our family. Abe, being an ichytosapien, would give her a rude shock.

"Hi prince with blond hair," Mom greeted them. Hadn't I reminded her? She smiled broadly at Nuala. "And this is your sister? You complement each other."

The she elf shook hands with mom.

Nuada chuckled and shook her hand. "Yes my name is Nuada and she is Nuala." She asked them to call her Sharon and sorry she might forget their names again as they sounded exotic. "What language is it may I know?"

Nuala said, "We speak Gaelic. There are many dialects." Then she spoke with her about this in depth. Nuada listened contentedly.

"Actually you don't look exactly alike. Nuada, your hair has more silver than hers," mom remarked candidly. I laid my hand on her shoulder. The elves laughed, agreeing so.

I went to prepare snacks. It was cool that Nuala was okay with Sharon's frank comments. My boyfriend's demeanour was also relaxed and composed. _I think she might just remember your names today._

_Indeed. They can get along well. Sister's a great diplomat._

When I returned with the tray and served them, I caught mother's last sentence. "… treat you both like my children. Can we be on equal status?"

Nuala answered, "Please do. It will be less awkward. Brother what do you think?"

"Of course. There is no need for formalities. We don't mind."

Mom brought out a bag and gave it to the she- elf. Nuala smiled. It was a beautiful set of pearl necklace and earrings. For Nuada she gave a bottle of high grade wine. My friend thought_- you need not have. _

"Oh thank you. It's so thoughtful of you." Nuala tried them. The sparkles played off her elfin feminine features. That day was wonderful. Mom did not reiterate to me that they are elves and her suspicions towards them. Had she let go of that? During a private moment, she confided, "Laira seems like you are mature enough to choose for yourself who can be your close friends."

"Haha. I'm happy you accept and like Nuada and Nuala! They are very genuine and sincere. Don't worry." I hugged her. She beamed.

"Nuada seems more cordial and open this time. I made him shy last time we talked. Hello Nuada. Sorry I made you shy." The elf took a seat beside me and grasped my hand.

He smiled brightly. "I take some time to warm up. No problem." The day went exquisitely. She stayed for two days till Joe got home. It was such a nice time. I only did not tell her about my plans to be a diplomat should the elves need my help, or my treks in the forests with them. She would forbid me from those stuff. Joe and I sent her to the main street. She said, "Does the boy treat you with respect? You can marry with my blessings."

I flushed. Joe guffawed. "Nuada is honorable. He's always considerate to us."

She nodded. "But after marriage may be a different story."

I frowned at her. "Mom! I love him. Every case is different. Didn't you promise me you will give him a chance?" She turned her back and flagged a cab. Did she hear me? Mentally Sharon said- _I promised. But I'm your mother._

_Dear Laira and Joe_

_It was fun to meet your mother! I really like her. She is so concerned for us. I love the set of jewellery. And the wine tastes exquisite. _

_Your sister_

I would treasure this card. When I got to the library, I said, "Did you know she has telepathy? My father opened it for her…. (brief story)" Nuala said she was not surprised.

Now the warrior came in. He looked up at us. We were on the higher storey where the references on history were. "Come down. Can you help me with the computer? I don't know how to use it."

He meant the search index. I tweaked the settings. Funny supposed to make the search easier yet it proved harder. Especially to non techie lovers. "Don't fret. It will be okay."

Nuada groaned at the number 1057000 results of the subject 'demons'. He frowned. "So many. Can you help me?"

We checked out the section pulling several thick volumes. In an hour of fruitlessness, the prince's prickliness worsened. He cursed in his head and muttered. More time taken to read through each tome, review them. Hours later, the number was narrowed down to three. "Here you go… Noowa you read them, why?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Thank you. Krauss wants to know more about a certain demon. It is elusive, little is known about it. He wants so much detail."

"You're on a demon hunt? Be careful, friend." I was worried and followed him some distance out. Nuada Sent _No not me. I'm opting for the research department. I will have to investigate other things. _

_Smart! Okay, see ya._ He loaded the books under one arm and waved.

My sister gazed after her twin. Admiration? "Isn't he charismatic?"

"Yep! I am surprised he wants research not the action." Later Nuada was free to have lunch with me. Wearing a lighter blue shift and smelling of leaves, the elf took my hands. "Hungry? What do you feel like having?"

He wanted to eat pasta with some special food. "I tried once. It's addictive." Halfway through, he posed _Weren't you annoyed by my behaviour just now?_

_No. Should I be? _

_Really. I was rude and impatient. _Nuada's brow furrowed. He didn't look like he believed me. _Are you certain?_

I changed the subject. "So did you guys find anything? Research got somewhere I hope."

The prince scooped some soup to taste it. He observed the pale color. "Not much progress. It is boring and repetitive. I had to move away from the room. Don't like to read facts, unless they're about living things."

I wondered about Tinman/gasbag. I had not spoken to the guy before, only heard of his stern and stoic disposition. "You're ok with him? Is he really a ghost?"

Nuada blinked. After a brief pause, he said, "I am neutral. Sometimes it borders on irritation. Yes he is a ghost." I looked around. No sign of the guy. He didn't have to rest or eat. The elf was still a long way from being done.

_Got a story about Tinman? Can't wait!_

_Depends. Haha afraid to be caught gossiping? After I finish. _

_****_

The lithe tall blond fey strolled beside me. As the leaves were curled and spun past with the gentle wind, his silver gold locks swirled too. My untidy brown hair became tangled. Nuada absently pushed wild strands from dark lips. In annoyance I took out some clips to hold back my fringe. Elf hair will become neat even if the paleness makes it dirty easily. My friend looked amused, finger on one of my clips. It tickled.

Nuada stopped by a log and took a seat. "What do you want to know? Tinman's relationship with me? Nothing much." he mocked. A smirk creased his lips.

"His life story. Your friendship."

"No no pick one. I don't feel like getting another sore throat."

I implored him to tell me more. Elf covered his ears, expression of pain. I smiled. "Sorry. Ok second one. You like him?"

"Krauss follows rules strictly. He has published many volumes of papers, science, alchemy. He only allowed Liz, demon and Blue to break the rule once when they hijacked a plane. I think it was urgent. Now he is back to the no nonsense self. I don't feel anything. I do my duty, he recommends actions to take. He exerts command over the others, but not me."

I felt the material of his pants, a soft but durable fibre. "Not friendlies?"

Nuada had a concentrated look focused at a spot in the distance.

"I am not the sociable happy kind of Elf. Neutral is better to summarize. His accent is hard to decipher. When he is angry it's worse. Why don't you interview him since you're so curious, little Halfling?"

"Shy. You are _friendly_, Nuada! I think he won't want to be interrupted in his stuff."

Nuada smiled. "No I need to correct you. It was funny when you listed that as my good quality." He flashed to the first time he used the phone and I had consoled him. We shared some mirth. "I think the ghost is reserved. He does not talk a lot about his past. I saw a pouch before on his desk. Occasionally he will hold it. Abraham thinks it contains history. Silence is welcome to me."

I thanked him for the story. Quiet descended. The prince is not very talkative, neither am I unless I'm onto something big. It is moments like these where we simply enjoy each other's company. I admired his supple form, almost immortal, the sheen of his hair and skin against the sunlight. Listening to the soft twitters, beat of our hearts in tandem. Then Nuada inserted, "One day Krauss asked if I felt better. I had just recovered my voice. His tone was hard to read though. Since he is or was male, he will know it is difficult to show emotions."

"I see." I studied Nuada's expression, softened somewhat at the admission. Then he looked his stoic self once more, closed. I watched him drop off to sleep. "A bit sleepy. Had to train extra last night," he murmured.

I was taken aback. "Huh, why? You do it in the morning I thought."

"Last night I had more energy, so I trained. Today was busy, had to do many things. I think I did not concentrate well." Nuada leaned on the rock behind. I decided to leave him alone and busied myself honing my power to appreciate the life around me. I identified the various types of plants and animals. But I couldn't call the little squirrels and bunnies to me. now I splayed my fingers on the centre of a trunk. Ah yes Nuada had asked if Nuala and I could hear its voice. A whisper of song. Peering at the warrior, I noticed he wanted to slumber.

Unwittingly, I left the usual area we stayed and continued exploring. I had brought the crystal torch Uriel had given me so when it got darker, I pulled it from my slingbag and wore the torch. Illuminated, the forest was alive with a mysterious aura. Cool! Hours had passed by the time I traced back (got a little lost) the main path. Saw a broken rock jutting out. Nuada had helped us over. When I returned to the spot, the elf had vanished. Should I go look for him? It's not customary he will leave without informing me. I sat down to wait. My cellphone had no messages nor calls.

Then Nuada shouted into my head- _Halfling! Where did you go?_ A fierce protectiveness resonated.

_I'm back here._

_Wait there. Don't move. He commanded me. _I winced at the volume. The bushes to my left parted, revealing the elf with his hair tangled and rumpled clothing. He ran to me, gasping for breath. "Laira where did you go? I called but you did not answer."

His fingers touched my face, shoulders, ambers checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine, Noowa. I didn't hear. I was listening to the trees and nymphs, over there." There was no distinctive street name, so I pointed. Nuada frowned at me. His fair skin was sheen with perspiration.

His ambers ignited. "I don't want you to wander off alone again! You'll wake me if you wish to go somewhere. I couldn't find you." He grasped me tightly by the shoulders. First thought was why not, we had a bond. Maybe I had been too busy to listen. The elf was breathing hard.

"All right. Nuada I'm sorry." He was so stressed and worried for me. My throat caught. I added, _I won't do it again. Stay calm, it's all right now. I promise, word of honour ok. _

Nuada gradually relaxed. This forest was familiar to us, we had walked around many times. Yea usually I was not alone. Why did he get so tense? _Nuala Sent: brother is upset. You had an argument? He thought you'd left._

I updated her_. She replied: I see. Let him cool down._ The prince was quiet. I asked if he felt fine. He just seemed pensive, so different from the daytime. "Are you angry? I can take care of myself. You need not panic," I said softly. Nothing, not even a grunt.

When we reached his room, Nuada stayed in the shower for a long time. I told him I was hungry and needed to get food. This Silence had never happened before.

_Order in. I am hungry too. He said at last. _

I was relieved. But Nuada did not speak until we finished dinner. I told him about the mushrooms and discoveries I made. "See, I found this leaf. What is it?" I peeled it off my pants where it adhered. He nodded.

"It's Clovis a type of small shrub. Halfling, why couldn't you hear me?" he asked, suddenly staring at me. I blinked.

"I… I don't know. I touched the trunks. Could that be the cause?"

Elf's stare did not let up. I took his cool hand and turned it palm up, tried to warm with mine. "Yes. I understand you are mature enough, but I felt cold when you left. I was frantic. _Memories of Nuada running and crying out silently, but the people veering further away. Then he stopped gasping, eyes wide, lips pale. Dead bodies strewn over the land. Hardening into sandstone. He knelt by someone and tried to tell him or her something. Then a statue of a woman elf on the bed… _"I don't know how much you understand from my point of view, but I've lost too many. I don't wish, can't afford to have…"

I nodded, pressing his hand tightly. "Oh Nuada I do. But we trek here all the time. Next time, I will wait till you wake up, or leave you an sms."

He sighed. "You should. I must bring the phone when I meet you."

I wanted to say that I would never leave him nor die that early. Yet who was I to decide that sort of thing? I felt miles apart from him when Nuada opened a foreign language book to read. Maybe he was afraid I would be taken away, as had people in his other lifetimes. After that, we did not mention this incident anymore, except for one paragraph in a letter. I opened it when I was home. We had not spoken for some time.

* * *

_Dearest Halflings,_

_How are you doing? I tried to give you short messages, did you see them? Yes I am trying hard. Think it's improving. Haha._

_It's been so long since we saw a new movie. Shall we watch one together? I like anything but romance, which seems to be tragedy. Yuck. There's one film, with many girls crying over small problems. It's so sickening. Are there lighthearted comedies this month? I apologize for not being able to attend to you when you come over, there is research and also day cases. I am in high spirits though. My nightmares have reduced much. _

_Laira, are you angry with me? Usually you will call me. Perhaps I missed your calls sometimes. I was very worried when you didn't return that day, for we should be connected and able to Hear each other. It has not been a problem before, unless the distance is great. I do know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but it is instinctive in every elf to show external concern. I thought you might be trapped. It happens sometimes. Not all of my people are warm and receiving and it is dangerous to wander alone. When I am present, they will show respect. I want to protect you. It sounds chauvinist, but let me explain. The reason is not due to your gender, nor your weakness. Your grandfather has asked me to be your guardian. Sister agrees too. It is our duty to look out for you._

_When you read this, please do not be angry. I was thinking a lot that day and finally this is the product. I know that verbally, I sound harsh and unforgiving. In written form, advice seems less commanding. What's your point of view? Enclosed is a set of stickers. Hope you like them. They look very cute. _

_Have to go now. See you soon!_

_Your friend, Nuada chan _

I did understand. He was right, of course they want to take care of us naturally being older and wiser. I smiled broadly at the animal stickers.

The glimmer in his golden eyes matched the sunlight when we had the time to meet up. He wanted to watch a light comedy. "Up was disgusting. His wife died. So don't recommend it," I said as opening.

Nuada chuckled. "I saw the ad. Quite well recommended by people. You're biased. So what should we see?"

We chose a romantic comedy. Unlike Jennifer Aniston's shows, this one didn't end sadly. Some movies would show the couples breaking up and then they had problems. I like those with loose ends tied up. Nuada covered my hand at one point halfway as they were fighting. _Halfling, did you receive my letter?_

_Yes. It's nice of you. _I peeked at him. The colors of the film changed, reflected off his pale skin. He did not notice until I leaned on his shoulder. Joe was on the right side. He thought he was a third wheel sometimes, but Nuada always reassured him. I think he ever told him not to feel that way. Family is an important foundation for the twins. _Hmm do you guys fight over romance like this?_

_Not really. I think it is foolish and hollow. After we eat, can we choose another one? My treat._

Two new movies in one day! Awesome! Joe wanted to waste breath asking the prince to let us pay our own. "You don't have to. Let me. Next time you can, all right?" Nuada said gently. I beamed. Oh yes he was positive and generous. I could not stay mad at him. This one was G-force. He likes animation better. Initially I didn't think highly of it, but it was so cute. Animal movies are really adorable.

On another day, Nuada gave his take on Interview with the vampire, a classic Anne Rice show. I was an ardent fan of Lestat. Apparently he didn't agree with me, he totally vilified them.


	51. Prince hate for vampires, Our true union

**51 Prince hates vampires, our true union**

_Inspired by 'Never Enough' video with celtic music (no title) _

_Bond-Viva  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**Nuada**

Although I tried so many times, I failed to get a response from halfling. I came close to a full panic attack that day. After hours of futile worrying, I found her back at the original spot. Her calm expression remained even though I shouted at her. I did not want anything untoward happening to my friend. She is but a child. It was an immense relief nothing had happened.

The most horrific movie we had seen was called… Interview with the vampire. Most of the others slept. I was so nauseated that I could not!

"What was the title again?"

The Halfling patiently repeated. "It's in Louis' point of view. I like Lestat the blond one. He's the maker and has learnt many things. Louis doesn't want to kill. He deems it as innocent blood shed. But he will starve, Nuada."

I made a face. She attained the fangirls' glaze subtly. "Really. I didn't understand what the hell was going on, haha. So Lestat is handsome? I'm out of the picture already. Shallow," I replied drily.

"No! I like his charisma, the way he moves. And how he talks. I thought you were a vamp Nuada. It's the in thing, every girl wants a vampire for a bf! The white skin, fierce eyes, preternatural looks… Lestat is the most powerful one in the show." Laira was enthusiastically displaying the pictures she had collected. When my gaze went blank, her hand insisted I should look. I sighed.

"I am a vampire? What makes you think so?" I felt piquantly curious. Yes someone had mentioned that before too. Because I had pale skin? But the fey have similar appearance. No I don't want to be undead!

"Umhm all those things. All of the above. Only I didn't check your teeth."

I laughed. "I have no fangs or I will talk funny. They are undead, feel cold. I am warm." My hand covered her cheek. She chuckled holding it there. "I will be the last one to be a vampire. Drinking blood is disgusting. I don't think there is such a practice." For some stories they talk about our kind drinking blood. Nonsense.

"There is! Lemme see, aha! This is Vlad the impaler. He was a real life blood drinker." The old man looks like shit. She continued, "Airgetlam, didn't you like at least some of the movie? When Claudia was made? They were a family. She was high strung. But the Armand was too old. He was supposed to have red hair."

I took some time to recall what happened. When things are ugly I will have a mindblock. Haha. "I thought what they were doing. Biting a girl like that, then she turned. That's the term? They became her father and mother, it was perverted. For some scenes, I almost vomited my food out. It is sick and insane. In fact I want to go out and massacre them all."

She looked hurt. "No don't slay them please! Louis and Lestat aren't evil. Maybe Claudia was a bit, but she was sad she couldn't grow old. Love binds them together. Remember the hotel room, Louis hugs her."

"Which part? It was so long. I see, but what is the use? They got burned in the end… I thought yes finally some action! Actually from the angle they could not get the sunlight. How can they die? Makes no sense." I scratched my scar.

Laira explained the last sequence. They were homosexuals, because the author wanted it this way. It is the Anne Rice concept which differentiates the characters from other vampires. They would not die except by fire and sunlight. "Oh. Why does Lestat not burn then? He survived?"

"Yea he did. He had drunk of the oldest ancestors. More stories about them, called vampire chronicles. I have the whole set. I can lend!" Laira smiled, bouncing.

"No thanks. They are all mad. The hero sounds ladylike. But you can summarize the good parts." I leaned back to listen. This was only book one, the others will span other vamps looking for families, love, loss and so on. Not the type I like.

The real vampires out there are coldblooded and have no passion nor regret. I loath them. From my ancestors' tales our silver could kill them cleanly and mercifully. That was our prime duty. The undead should stay dead and in the realm. It is unnatural to condone it. While I spoke, the girl wrote down in her book.

"Is this an interview?" I smiled.

"Kind of. I want to remember all your experiences, Nuada. You guys have so much rich knowledge. This isn't in the book you gave me. Yay! See I respect you a lot."

I beamed. She makes me feel like a sage even when I am not. "Very well. Need to repeat? Also, we have been brought up in a culture where the dark arts are viewed skeptically. Our people have simple magic. I don't know that much. Is it called necromancy?"

"Yea. Vampires are made though, by a master. I'm fascinated by this love which ruins and unites them at the same time. Other vampire books are more gory and less religious….." Themes varied. She beamed.

I shook my head. "Then I don't want anything to do with those. Thank you. Let's comb your hair." I should return the favour. She has always offered to do it for me. The auburn locks were longer and curlier now. I teased out the tangles.

"I do not mind if you write what I say, just don't use a camera. I had a big shock when somebody recorded my training."

"Ooh tell me."

"I was going through regular moves, and a few flips. When I turned around, I saw a box thing aiming at me. The boy said sorry and it will make a nice movie. I said ' why didn't you ask me? I won't mind.' he said I wouldn't agree if I was conscious of a camera. Haha. Then on guys' night, they played it on the tv. When I walked by, they tried to hide it from me."

My friend nodded eagerly. She brushed my shirt. "How did you feel, Noowa? Proud?"

"It was expected of us to be good at whatever we did. No positive reinforcement. If you do badly you'll be eliminated…." We had a lengthy conversation about that.

Later, I remembered something. We had an argument before, but everything was all right once more. "We have not solemnized our union yet. I look forward to it. This is a sample." I showed her my friend's one. It is an exchange of jewellery- token pieces, bracelets- in the presence of two witnesses. "When do you want to do it?"

"Is it like a registration?" My friend was frowning, her emotions were unstable.

I had prepared all the things and I could not wait to put them on for her. Was she nervous?

I said, "Not exactly, it is a formal ceremony. You get to dress up. It won't be crowded."

Quiet for a long time. I fought my disappointment at her lackluster response.

"Oh. I need to mull over it. But, I don't have things to give you?"

I reassured her that would not be an issue. She looked surprised. "Huh you've already prepared them? So quickly. I don't know Nuada." Why didn't my friend agree with me about our relationship?

**Laira**

I truly wanted Nuada to like the vampire movie. But he expressed disinterest and boredom. Not a common point here, haha. The prince's comments made me laugh. He wanted the burning part. At least the elf listened to me even though he didn't like it, some rude people would interrupt vocally. That's a pro for my Elf! I let him know this. Nuada smiled. He had much introspective views about the dark arts. For other worlds, I am only partial to vampirism, excluding witchcraft, cults and spells, etc. People believing they are witches or seers are mad. The Fey and their customs are kind of pagan but I can accept that. Besides magical beings can't be the same as humans.

I got a panic attack when Nuada sprung the ceremony thing. His expression lit up so eagerly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. We had made much progress. The Elf really treasured our time together. It was so sudden though… people would watch us, when would it be and so on?

He did not discuss the jewellery with me. I had to buy something back to exchange. It also sounded like Nuada wanted it to be this week and soon. Why the rush?

"What is the problem?" he asked, golden eyes clouded with concern, troubled.

"I need time, got to check my schedule. When is it? Anytime?"

Elf nodded. He waited without speaking at all for some time. I looked at my calendar. _It has been a long time we are on familiar terms. You do not want this? Why not? _Nuada looked away and Sent. So emotional.

_No no I don't mind. I like you very much, Nuada. How many people will come?_

_Two_. But his tone was forlorn, though I had agreed to it. The sudden switch in topics from movies to this? I could not see his face through the silver veil. "I said it's ok. Why are you sad?" I touched his arm.

"Very well. Friday morning? I am fine," he replied, looking at me once more. He sounded calm, holding my hand and focusing on me.

"I think it will be all right. Or Saturday if I can't make it. I'm not sure yet." Nuada kissed my forehead.

It turned out I had to postpone on Friday. I told him by message and telepathy_. I'm so sorry. Something cropped up. How about tomorrow?_ Wearing Luthien could help make sure the connection held. No answer for some time. Nuada sent a text: all right. Tomorrow morning.

********

We agreed to meet at the park. The previous afternoon, I had tried to call the prince but could not get him. I was ten minutes early. On our pre agreed time, there was still no sign of the elf. He was never late. Had something cropped up?

A call. "Hello Laira. Has brother met you yet? He didn't come back." Nuala asked.

"Oh not yet. I'm waiting for him now. Did something happen?" I hoped not. I should have told him personally. Come to think of it, I should have spoken more tactfully. Could not forget the emotional tone- _you do not want this? Why. _Nuala did not hear any news.

"Brother's link with me is weak now. But no pain, I think he is all right. Take care." She said and hung up.

Salem turned up instead. I could see him in the glamour. "Salem! Where's Nuada?" He led me some distance away, waved a hand then told me to hold his other hand. We were transported to an enchanted grove, I hardly felt the shift but it looked and smelled different. A strong fragrance of pine and birch permeated the air. Salem had not given me an answer and was ahead of me. I rushed to catch up. My heart was cold.

The elf with the scarred eye paused to check a map. "He made me swear an oath. You can see him quite soon." We made a few turns through the lush forest. At times the aetheric fog was penetrable and every few steps scenery changed from autumn gold and brown to summer and spring. Arrow signs with faded words slanted on wooden stakes. Almost nobody, unlike in Bethmora town. Was this even Bethmora?

"Ok. Are we in Bethmora?" I pressed, finally catching up with my shorter strides.

"A neutral territory. Prince wants it quiet. You don't like crowds, I gather. Don't worry." Salem beamed. "Here you are." There was a small house. Fey women, I didn't know who they were, came forward. They indicated me and a dress. I Sent: _I'm here. Where're you? Are you all right? _

He waited outside. I allowed them to fuss over me. I shrugged on a sleeve. The material was silk blue with bird patterns at the skirt hemp. Looking at myself in the mirror, my hair was bundled with pins so I looked older. I had never made up much nor look like a Japanese girl. With deft strokes, the women had made me elfin. My face was whiter than normal. My phone buzzed. 'yes I am here, fine. See u soon.'

Normally elf would call me, he preferred a personal touch or talk telepathically. I could not get anything at all.

Salem praised me. "I will walk you there. Laira please don't be upset when you see His Highness." His blue eyes did not meet mine. I clasped him by the right hand and tugged.

"Is he ill?" The other did not allow me to Read his mind. I stared at him.

"I cannot tell you."

_Nuada is unwell. Then we should not continue. Please! I cried out._

_No he may be different. Yesterday was taxing. He did not seem outwardly affected. When you did not come. But inside he was frail. No we should not delay any more._

I stepped back, picking up my bag. Walking in the slippers they had provided would be quite an experience if I were not agitated. Frail? Nuada was far from that, he couldn't be.

I was grateful to lean on him for support. My skirt swished on the grass.

Salm urged me to walk in. Gigantic structure made of bamboo. A candle scent. It was a sheltered place, fairies zipped past, their voices chittering. Ornaments were laid out on the small table at the centre. Amethyst drop earrings, hairclips, several bracelets in gold rested on cushions. The hairclips must be for me, gilded with flowers. So pretty! A few chairs were provided. I took a seat.

Salem talked. Someone stepped out from the corner. I had not heard anything. His fair hair was white, a sure sign of seniority. His eyes were of an exotic color. Wrinkled forehead. The elf bowed. I stood up to respond likewise. My question repeated internally.

"Please wait a moment. The Prince wished to… ensure it is perfect first." English was not his language. And this guy had not introduced himself. I sat down. So long, I don't mind if it's not perfect. Salem remained. He gave me some food he had brought. The women misted us with something fragrant.

_Can you tell me what happened? Why is he frail?_

The other paused. Carefully he replied- _Soulmates are bonded by an exchange of tokens, like Abraham and Nuala. Since Nuada does not want a big crowd, he had been planning for this. We were to keep it a secret. He truly desires for this occasion. _He shook his head. "I have gone back on my word. As his bodyguard I should not. I've seen you both together. This occasion should not be held back or… "

Now I saw! A pang pierced me. Nuada had phrased this marriage differently. I had underestimated its importance. _It's all right. He doesn't seem to feel us talking. I won't tell. _I smiled and looked up at the bodyguard.

Salem's gaze cut to the left. I looked.

"Lirael! Sorry you had to wait," my dear elf's voice rang out. He was leaning heavily against the stranger elf, in meridian and a golden sash. I got up. His breathing seemed shallow.

"You're hurt?" I asked, searching his face.

He smiled. His hand was cool against my cheek. "I'm all right. Need to sit down." The prince drew in a sharp breath. I looked into the ambers. Still the same tough Nuada, albeit in pain. I wanted to ask him to lie down. But now Nuada was clasping a bracelet gilded with silver blue flowers around my wrist. "It looks so nice." That took three tries.

"Yes. I bought something for you." I replied with a beam. "I love you." I hugged him gently. His back felt damp. The other elf was directly behind him and I was treated to a stern glare (may I add more arrogant than Noowa) Not too hard please- the guy mouthed. So elf was also wounded in the back? What happened? Tears came, it had been unlucky to postpone! His hands stroked me. Nuada's love welled up in my heart. I swallowed hard to compose myself, then drew back.

Mine was an egg shaped container I found from a souvenir shop. Nuada smiled. "Thank you." He took it with both hands. Salem smiled. The stranger looked disapproving. Had I imagined it? Each of them took turns to speak in gaelic. I just nodded and said yes. They seemed to be affirmation questions. The stranger had a youthful voice. Nuada and I toasted and drank from small cups. I think it was wine.

I kept wanting to ask what happened, but encountered a mind block. I said, "Want me to wear the earrings? They look awesome." Because Nuada seemed to be in agony, the posture was straining for his countenance. His breathing was shallow and quick. A line creased his brow, where little droplets of sweat clung. One hand was pressed to his waist.

"Yes." He replied with a gasp.

"You can rest first." I urged.

"I have," the elf insisted, in a wavering voice. His friends admonished him in their tongue. He replied dismissively. I looked in the mirror and hooked on the earrings.

Nuada held out his arms. "Come let me see you. Do you like them?" His smile dismissed all notions of injuries. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, strong assuring. Numbly,

I inclined my head. His lips had not paled. Maybe it was not bad. I should not cry now.

"Fasten them on for His Highness. He'd like that," the stranger cut in. Salem shook his head. I focused on the task.

Nuada told me, "He is Karin. Do not take his rudeness to heart." The thin bracelets glinted on his wrists and coiled to fit. Nuada stroked my hair. Then he kissed me, dark lashes long against his pale face.

_It is complete. His musical voice echoed in my head. _Karin said something in gaelic. Nuada rose unsteadily with his aid.

"Nuada how did you get hurt?" I blurted. The elves retreated to the back of the hall. Salem held my arm firmly. If not for the other's support, Nuada would've fainted.

He spoke evenly, "Yes. Do not worry. See her home, Salem. Goodbye." He was doubled over.

You won't go without me. I started following them. Musical chanting, and then they had vanished. I faced a green wall. _No!_ I glared at the other. "How do I follow them?"

"Don't. He will get better. Karin will do extensive healing for him. Just needs plenty of rest. It will be a week. Come, I will escort you." Salem held out his hand. After I changed back, I packed the clothes into my bag. I left the earrings and bracelet with flowers on.

I thanked him. "Afterwards I _want_ to see Noowa. He is my mate. I cannot pretend nothing's wrong."

The other sighed. "I will be in trouble. But I agree, the prince can be really obstinate. We told him he shouldn't move in this state. He endures more pain than we do." Nuada with a group of the fey were attacked by bad trolls. The large ones had done so when we first arrived in Bethmora. Shit! Many were injured. "He could hold them off, but too many. Sustained injuries to his abdominal area and many blows. Nuada told us he was just slightly banged up, and we concentrated on our allies. Still Karin made him drink something to reduce the inflammation. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to get up."

Thorns of fury crowded my throat. How dare the small minded beasts hit Nuada! He had befriended them and on non official missions, the elves often went to their aid.

"Where will they be? In a hospital?" I asked.

"Yes. You want to go? Even if my friend is angry." I told him. Whistling, the other summoned a huge black horse. Riding upon its great back, the horse seemed tireless, time leapt forward. Not dizzy, I was treated to whizzing magical lights. Wow! Suddenly the location halted. Where were we? In front was a building with statues of people guarding. We walked in. Ascending long flights of circular stairs, Salem brought me through a whirl of hallways until moaning was very loud. "The sick bay. He is not here." He peeked into some rooms, then continued. Beds of all the sick, shouting, perspiring in their pallets. Healers made rounds. Some fainted. Women and men warded separately. Poor suffering things.

A large room lit by greenish flies. I wanted to rush in, feeling my friend's aura.

Salem said, "Wait stay here." On the large bed, a naked figure with long golden hair, lay on his stomach. Bandages were stained and being unraveled. Nuada! Karin made some signs, and pressed his back. The elf shouted in agony. He arced up. Lying down, Nuada panted.

"I am sorry. Now I will stitch your wound," his voice was unmistakable, heavily accented. Soon the adults blocked my view. Damn!

After a moment, Karin Spoke- _you can come in when I am finished with the surgery._ Some aides turned Nuada, sponged and tended to his wounds. He was asking questions in a faint voice. They were smiling. I was bursting with anticipation. Never mind if prince was mad at me, I was so close! Yet I still got stuck outside.

I paced outside. Thin women in yellow and white dresses drifted by. I thought they were ghosts, their feet didn't touch the ground. Dragonfly like wings propelled them. The healers ambled out. "You should not tire the patient," a foreign guy told me. Karin nodded curtly and waved a hand that I could enter. Again, they didn't introduce themselves! So rude. I caught one of their thoughts- _a halfbreed human shouldn't be welcome here. She is an unlucky jinx. _

I sighed. If only I had come yesterday, Nuada wouldn't get hurt. Salem laughed inside. "Aren't you happy I'm here to keep you company?"

"Why are you here? Has Laira gone home?" he demanded. I walked in slowly, not wanting to make noise. Salem closed the curtain and smiled. I swallowed. Sensing my depression, the other elf held me by the shoulders before I went to Nuada's bed. _I am sorry. They don't usually get Halflings here. Don't be sad, not all of us think so, least of all His Highness. Do you know I am also like you?_

_What? But you look like a pure elf. _I forgot my pain for awhile.

Salem did not answer. He left us alone. I continued the walk till I was finally touching my soulmate. The blond's eyes were closed in a deep sleep, right hand holding his bandaged chest. Breathing softly and peacefully, he was free of agony. My amber stone rested on his chest, glinting. Beside him, there were washcloths and a basin of water. I dipped it in the fragrant smelling water, wrung the cloth and applied over Nuada's brow. The two bracelets gleamed. Real gold. My egg stuck out of his robe pocket.

"How could you prevent me from coming?" I whispered. He did not stir. They might have induced a drug. Had he eaten? I gently pushed his hair from his lips.

A dark small woman entered holding a bowl of food. It smelled great. "For the prince when he wakes up."

I thanked her. "Um is he having a fever? Should I sponge him?" She touched his chest.

"Yes use this. It is kind of you Miss." I smiled. But I was reminded of the high-class healers. Except for Salem and Nuada they probably hated me. _No I don't care. I won't let them get to me! _With determination, I bathed Nuada's face and his arms. I didn't notice when he came to, so I was startled at his ambers staring.

"That is enough. I am all wet," he remarked in a weak voice.

"Sorry." Oh there was a dry cloth. I tucked hair behind his right pointy.

Nuada closed his eyes. I thought he had passed out so I got up. He shifted. Pain etched on his face but in a second, Nuada looked blank. "You were supposed to go home."

"I wanted to see you. I'm sorry I didn't do it yesterday or you won't be hurt. It's a bad omen to postpone it. They don't like me. They thought bad things about me and Halflings." I hadn't realized I repeated these stuff until my friend reached out. Compassion in his expression.

"Sit down, don't cry." Nuada looked around, then held up his blanket.

It made me smile. "No I am fine. Are you better?" He clasped my hand.

"Very much, or I wouldn't turn up. Salem the rascal told you? Such superstition they have. What else did they say?" Nuada seemed angry.

I shook my head and patted the pillows. He leaned back. _I probed them. The healers had this superior smug look on their faces. Why? You shouldn't get up. It's all right, I'm all right now. _

He was quiet, only his breathing was audible. Then he whispered, "I apologize for their ignorance. Nothing will change between us. I am ashamed of their biasness."

"I understand. There is food here, elf. Hungry?" I asked. He sniffed the air and smiled. I fed him, holding the bowl as there was no table. The patient finished everything and leaned back. He slept for a while. He does not mind, he will stand up for me. I shed tears of joy. Then I vowed not to feel down anymore and dried my face. It was a strange place to spend my weekend. Time dragged. How could I stay here? No bed or room.

At least Nuada was recovering. The same woman entered, Karin came once. He took his pulse, without acknowledging me. I made a monkey face. Salem chuckled. "What is it?" the imperious elf asked.

"Nothing. I saw a butterfly."

Karin glared. When had the cheeky guy come? He is like me! "Hey highness, don't sleep so much." Salem teased. The prince awoke.

"You cannot listen to instructions. Why are you still here, Laira? Go home. I didn't know you're not English speakers." Nuada continued in his own elven. We smiled.

I answered, "I couldn't leave without him. It's a strange place. Does it hurt?"

Nuada gingerly sat up. Sweat broke on his face. Salem and a magically- appearing person came to his aid. I walked beside them. Shit it must still ache. The privy was some distance away covered by a cloth.

When elf came back, he sat in a cushioned armchair beside me. He had changed his pants. The attendant dried his wet hair. "It is boring here nothing to do."

"It's ok. I want to see you more."

"Not like this. I am so weak and in pain. I didn't want you to see me like that," Nuada admitted with a pang. He motioned for us to explain ourselves. Salem provided dramatic story telling. The prince shook his head. "Next time I have to write an edict. On pain of death my friend. Please Laira, go home now. Your brother'll be worried. Promise me."

He squeezed my hand. We were still smiling at his little edict joke. Nuada's hand was damp. I said okay and kissed him once. _Hey why didn't you use telepathy? I thought you are weak._

_Haha I wanted to use the cell. _

"Can I text you? There's a weak signal, cannot call you." Salem busied himself near the hole like window. Haha.

"Sure. I can reply. Thank you." Nuada hugged me and patted my back before I left with the other guy.

* * *

*my favorite movie but Nuada won't like it. Too draggy and mad people. Haha. The hallowmere says the unhallowed love blood but I don't agree with it. They will eat fey food and drink wine.


	52. Missing Nuada, wellmeaning advice

**chap 52: Missing you**

_Headstrong by Trapt, Ain't no mountain high enough  
_

* * *

**Laira**

Next day. I was glued to my little phone. A humble nokia but does not need touchscreen to see messages. I remembered his touch and his pain.

Nuada texted me, very short ones. I hoped he would be better. _Morning! R u ok? Less pain. Thx for not minding I'm halfie. _I pressed.

_Yes, welcome. Just sleepy._ – he replied. Luckily Nuada could use his cellphone so we could chat. I wanted to remain there. But I had promised. He also confided he was bored with nothing to do. Haha. Yea he hates being idle. Why didn't they accompany prince? Those stupid guys with such arrogant headcases. They were probably strangers.

_When did u get hurt? Did you rest b4 the ceremony? I asked._

_In the midday, Halfling. Thx, I slept, tk medicine. R u sad?_ Nuada replied hours later. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. I really wished I could hear his voice. Via text, there's no visual cues. If friends are well, texting is convenient, no need to talk and I could contact them in a flash. I just had to trust elf was not lying to me. I didn't mind if he lied to me unless he got worse. A letter assured us! I didn't expect it, until our aunt announced.

I opened it with cold hands. The scrawl on the envelope was not familiar. But inside, it was Nuada's letter to us. A sign of his recovery!

_Dear Lyra and Joe,_

_I feel stronger now. My injuries have healed nicely. Were you very worried? A rogue group of orcs attacked us. Many of us were injured and we went to the hospital closest to the place. Fortunately no one died. I thought it was nothing much but later I felt much pain. _

_It is boring to lie here in the infirmary. There's nothing to do except eat and look at the ceiling. There's no scenery, or windows. Joe how're you doing? Don't hit me, I will get a relapse if you do. Haha. My back is less inflamed. The giant knocked me into a wall, crap. My allies distracted it. And I have a centipede on my stomach. The pain is mostly gone, and I am groggy from the herbs. I asked them to stop today, felt very sick from the smell. Have you fallen ill before?_

_Thank you, glad you got my text messages. Can understand? I miss your voice. Seems like the signal is really bad, I tried to call but failed. The doctors won't let me walk outside._

_Cannot wait for the week to be up, I want to go back to the bureau. Am going to lie down now. I hate medicine! By the time you get this, I should be able to walk slowly. So you can come see me. _

_Yours truly with love,_

_Nuada_

_*friend found out your address so he will send this letter._

Yep that explained the foreign handwriting. We were living in our aunt's place to be close to Gary's office. Gary was our project supervisor at the moment. Elf should be back in his usual room by today, more than a week. I phoned Nuala first, didn't want to wear the elf out yet. "Hey sis is your brother awake? Is he ok?"

"Oh Laira! Yes yes he moved back two days ago. He refused to rest over at the fey hospice any longer. I scolded him initially. Shall I bring the phone to him?"

I guffawed as Nuala gave examples of the lectures. "If he's resting don't disturb him. Ok." I waited. Joe smiled at my signal and read the letter. "Hello!" I began when the phone rustled.

Nuada exclaimed, "Morning! I'm not tired anymore. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I was shocked (he chuckled). Your texts are cute, got the short spellings already. For midday you can spell 'midd'. Are you lying down? Please don't run about yet."

"Yes I'm sitting. Lying down makes me giddy and weak. When I got up from the pallet there (the hospice) I felt like a soft bean person. Awful, I suppose too much drugs already. Don't be worried. I can eat well here."

Nuada must have been extremely fatigued resting on the pallet that long. Did the healers overdo the dosage? That is awful yuck. "Ok. Hmm, I thought all your stuff is natural. But they overdosed?"

"Gave strong doses. I couldn't taste the food. So bland. I put extra sauce this time, missed that. When can you come?" Sweet, he sounded so excited like a little elf. My heart jumped.

"Maybe afterwards. Get some sleep."

"All right. Come in the evening, I'll be awake. Sister was nagging at me. I felt miserable. No sympathy for me."

"You should have updated them." I laughed with my friend grumbling how rude I was.

"Imagine I tell her, hi sister I've just been sent flying by a giant and am in pain. What can anyone do? I was going to once I settled down. Take care," elf replied. We hung up.

Before getting the latest update, Salem knew I would try to find Nuada on my own, so he had tailed me and stopped me from being rash.

****

The prince's hair was tied back, his thin body bound with bandages. He was standing over the bed, unpacking some things. I waited at the doorway. Nuada did not notice, so engrossed he was in the task. After a while, I called him.

"Come in," he answered quietly. Some bottles were laid out, in many colors, big and little. My friend sorted out cloths and shirts.

I offered to help. "Nuada lie down. You shouldn't stand so long." He smiled. Now, I did not feel pained at his benevolent expression. I placed the bottles on the table. Elf ran his hand over his desk's stuff. Ah he missed this room! "Ok I'm done. Please rest. I want to see the centipede." I said, keeping the clothes. The unfolded ones I left hanging on a chair. Guys take time to obey instructions.

The warrior gingerly eased onto the bed. I sat beside him. He undid his robe. A long centipede stitch crawled across his abdomen on the left side. "Don't know when I can remove it. It stings." Nuada spread his legs and lay down.

I smelled one bottle of fluid. The same one that day, in the water. I took a good old whiff.

Nuada chuckled, confiscated the stuff. "What is it? I like the vanilla smell."

"This is Flemia a substance that takes away infection and fever. Yes it's a nice scent. Don't get addicted." He slipped the bottle to his side.

"Will you have fever?" I felt both his brow and chest.

"Do not fuss. No fever, Laira. Why no response, didn't write back." He closed his eyes, breathing softly.

"Sorry. I didn't have much to say." Gently, I closed the robe over his taut stomach and smoothed the creases.

* * *

**Nuada**

The giants attacked our small group. We were outnumbered, having set out to survey suitable lands and not fight. I managed to get under one and smash at its soft underbelly, but its mate's fist hit my back. Impact against something hard, out of breath and hurting. Then I was slashed by another orc's heavy knife. The force was so strong my spear slipped. Blade cut into my side. The rest of my comrades were wounded. An unfortunate incident.

But I would not let Laira down since I had promised to meet her. Karin, a high elf healer, was angry. I ignored his comments about how I should not ignore my health for a mortal. I must honor all promises. The weakness was bearable, but everything went smoothly.

Once the final healing was done, I slept for a long time exhausted and throbbing.

What a surprise it was to see the two companions most dear to me still lingering. They wanted to make sure I was better. Far from it, I felt decades older, cold, fatigued to the bone. My mind was foggy.

"Do you not understand English? Go back now." I summoned the strength to be assertive.

It touched a raw part of my soul. Loyalty is so rare in this era. In elven I gently chided Salem for bringing my friend here and disobeying me. I wanted to punish him. Yet there's no strength in this weak form. My girlfriend looked distraught. That was why I didn't want them to see me in this state. I made them promise to leave.

I am fine with solitude. Yet the time was so dull, I couldn't read nor look outside. The healers didn't believe in stimulation for patients. I hated the stuffy hall and could not wait to get up. I was not in a coma, damn it.

I had a brief argument (proof that I was lucid and alive) with some of them.

"I want to read something. I won't get tired, do you expect me to stare at the wall when I wake?"

Other than Karin, Nimue was also an Elder. I lost the argument, because Nimue pressed me down. I fought for a while, tiring myself. "You cannot get up prince. They will reopen your wounds. Reading will tire you. Just sleep." Her breath caused me to faint. Such rigid inflexible older generation elves! Only the maid from the first time was friendly. I asked her to stay so I could get news of the outside. Nobody would bother to speak with me, reason: you will be overstrained. Patience fled me. Was I that inflexible? No wonder others could not tolerate this behaviour.

They didn't confiscate my phone. I have sly ways. Messages were welcome. They made me happy. Liz also showed her concern and wished I would hurry up to go back. Yes I answered. The routine: waking up, look at ceiling, use the privy, eat something, take medicine, sleep.

On the third day, I had enough of lying down. The drugs took away taste and dragged my limbs down. Water and sweat purged the last of fevers and aches, so I asked for paper to pen a letter. I intended to go back to the BPRD. Such irony, I wanted to stay away from Bethmora! I like my homeland, just not confined in the stuffy medical halls. Reluctantly, these healers agreed to my orders. I proved that I could stand without help and said, "Thank you. I am lucid and fever is gone. I want to return to my sister."

But I had to ride for a while. That jarred my wounds. Time jumping is a normal custom from this secret forest to the outside. Some attendants escorted me. I managed to conceal the pain, for fear of being sent back.

The carriage back was a relief. Less bumping. On the cons side, Nuala herself met me outside Bethmora and nagged me that I didn't 'keep her updated'. For the first time, my headache was not from pain. I just wanted to sleep. My room welcomed me. Yes! Nuala talked so much but I did not hear anything, haha. Finally she stopped when Laira called and she passed me the phone.

I felt contented lying in bed. If I am bored here I can do other things, listen to music and watch some tv. I miss that, days of blankness can do wonders. My friend laughed so much. I shook my head. "Then you need to get a powerpoint thingie for our home next time. Boring not having one eh," she rubbed in.

I frowned. "I will not. It's only for now that I'm confined. We can do many other things. Watch plays, don't you like that?"

"You don't Noowa. I can't fence well. And I don't want to muck around the dirt always. Want to bring my laptop."

Muck around meaning gardening. I glared.

"Laptop? Nope also can't allow that, you will ignore me. Phase out my speech. I am your beloved mate." Inspired by the way she quoted the law of reciprocation back in our arguments. "Give me your hand."

"Why? Ok." I showed her elf homes are run by the natural forces, winds and sun. even rain. "The toilet is flushable? Or manual. It'd be gross."

"Yes. I think a visit to an elf house will clarify your doubts." I drummed my fingers on her leg. _We're not backward._

She nodded. "I am concerned, how to cook things? Besides nature hikes, reading, sketching, it'll be so… different from my home, Nuada. Hurry up! Get well."

"I know. Healing takes time. Patience ascarer." Laira asked again if I was not completely recovered. "Not completely, I get tired."

She would study my 'centipede' for hours, million times. "When you inhale and exhale, it moves. See?"

Funny. I intended to remove it soon, unless I exerted myself, the twinge did not bother me. "Should I apply a cream for the wound? Let me see your back one please. Turn your back."

I grumbled no need and snored. Minutes later, her fingers applied a lotion to the cut. Nice to be pampered. The get well cards were one big stack. From Abraham, Liz, Cole and the children. I asked them to come to my room to thank them. Abraham lent me more music. We had a peaceful conversation.

"Brother in law, we couldn't feel you at all those days. It was horrible. I wanted to find you right away."

I smiled. "Don't bother, we were deep in a deserted part. I was not alone, don't know why that happened too. They sent us to the main hospital close by. It is hidden."

Fishie sighed. "Oh yes that makes sense. Could you have visitors? Was it all right?"

"No. Only two persons talked with me, the others literally put me in prison. I wanted to read but no one allowed me to do anything. fatigue was also from the drugs." Zero visitors. I remembered a friendly dryad- he supported me on the worst days.

He made sympathetic sounds and focused with his large eyes. Our hands touched at the same time. _I cannot wait to go on missions again._ _Does HB miss me? I chuckled._

HB is another nickname for demon. I have got fond of the guy, in there I wished I could hear him shouting and talking crap. The joker said yes I was missed acutely.

I could walk without aid but had to be careful not to run or bend. Why did it take more than a week as they said? Stupid elders, they were liars. Nimue said smugly, "It's because you don't rest properly, Nuada." I held my tongue with great difficulty. As if I asked for their advice. Uriel was nagging, but he did not reprimand me as if I was a kid.

Laira arrived with more questions the next day. "Hey elf! Are you sleepy?"

I answered as tactfully and honestly as possible, meaning polishing the advantages of living in Bethmora. Haha.

The technical details were not sufficient though. "Did you have servants to dress and help you with things?" this was the most comical one. It's to do with girls' relating to things.

"Yes but I wanted to dress myself. They changed the bedsheets, washed my robes. And I cleaned my own mess, same for now. Here's the proof," I said proudly, sweeping a hand to my neatly categorized desk and wardrobe. "I'm not a pampered noble."

The girl commented, "I find it-um-abnormal. The princes on tv and movies Always have servants to help them with everything. Cliché eh? (I rolled my eyes) It's good you are independent."

"Yes they did help me adjust the necessary things. Mostly I did my own. When I left home (instead of the word exile) I couldn't depend on servants. You want a story? These are free and true. But on condition." I paused for 'dramatic effect'.

_Keep it secret right? Wait! Show me what crown you wore. You did have one I'm sure._

_The king wore mature tree vines for the crown, but mine was much smaller and sleeker. It's a circlet that could change colors depending on the seasons. I only wore it at the officials' insistence._

Storytime, not in order. I painted the pictures as well as I could. "First time I cooked was not palatable. Got food poisoning (Laira's concern was imminent). Haha I'm here so I survived. I was too weak to leave the mat after two days of vomiting and all that. No bed, the best was the mat. Sister came by with healers. Our link was not weak then. I learnt my lesson but refused to go home. Money went low, to earn some, I went on mercenary raids. I got some companions, cifal'hir who are pixies ankle height. They were my eyes and ears. If I was hurt or ill I sent them out."

**Laira**

Food poisoning? Nuada looked hesitant and shy while he was relating the account. A little pause. "I really won't tell. Swear." I held up my right hand. Gastronomical upsets are my bane too. I empathized most emphatically. It's such a shock that he made blunders like that. But Nuada was neither self-pitying nor proud. He wanted to offer advice, only if I wanted.

"Do you know why food poisoning happens?"

"Please tell me," I replied eagerly. Free advice, I don't mind. I took his hand.

Nuada's lips tipped up in a smile. "All right. It's important to make sure certain foods are washed and heated more than the dry goods. I forgot which ones exactly, but I had not prepared the raw type well. Like meat and fish. To be safe, I acquired the ready convenience items. Instead of keeping them, and risk mould, I would go to the market everyday as there was no fridge or storage in my house. That's in inverted commas."

We shared mirth. "Wink was good at selection of foods. Trolls are intelligent in that way. Their mouths and stomachs can digest the harder textures. I learnt a lot from him."

"Oh then you must have chosen wrongly, so cute!" I teased, propping myself up with elbows. The elf growled and tossed a pillow at me. I pretended to be hit.

"Yea yea very funny. Do you want me to continue? Fine, stop poking fun at me. What else you want to know?"

"Did you feel lonely? Like before they came. I want to feel too."

A subtle inclination of the blond head. Nuada said, "An elf should be resilient to danger, crisis. Strong mentally and physically. No problem for the second area, but I couldn't help weakening during the worst pains. I never got ill except for food poisoning. Sometimes I wanted to give in and see my comrades again." He waited, his breathing softening. There was a hitch in the middle 'worst pains'. "My friend, I have more advice. Do you mind?"

"Ok."

Sincerely, Elf made this priority number one. "Don't be rash and run away from home. Your dignity and pride will be tested. You will find it difficult to live on the streets. Not unless you have contacts to help. If you feel angry or conflict, talk to me. We can solve the problem. I am willing to compromise."

When I suggested Nuala or Abe, he looked hurt. I added, "Should you make me mad, I can't approach you immediately. But I won't run away, Noowa. I will let you help."

"Good. I wish to understand you more. We're friends aren't we? I was a hotheaded person then, didn't think things through. Bad example." Nuada lay down on the bed again, stroking my cheek. A brave confession.

"Yup. I get it. Besides Joe goes berserk if I run away. I got busted for it, once."

Nuada grinned, leaning closer. "Story!"

"I packed my things creeping out to escape. Then shit, he put some kind of alarm over the door. When I opened it the string woke him up. Some screech, I got heart attack. He grounded me and nagged so much. But I didn't do anything wrong!"

Elf nodded and his tone was respectful. "May I ask why?"

"I was bored. Didn't want to study and come home to an empty place. He worked fulldays only returning at midnight. My friends were gonna let me stay. So I wasn't homeless. If it's night time called sleepover with movies and food. Have you done that before?"

"Camping yes. When I come on the weekend it is sleepover."

"Um hm. Joe was so overprotective of me. The more he shouted, the more I left. The time I got busted was when we had a fight and I wanted to go outside for just a stroll. I can't see the traps! He's only easygoing with other people, so biased!" I folded my arms and scowled.

A pause. Nuada explained, "I think he was worried and sad he could not solve your problems. I feel like that with Nuala. Evidently she was angry I didn't update her this time. It is normal. Try to see it as concern. Can you?"

Phrased as such, I didn't get defensive. It emerged clearly. "But he's biased."

Nuada smiled. He wondered if I ran away to provoke Joe. I edited, "Only stayed outside with friends. Once I wanted to stay at the park but heard the news of robbers. And it's cold. I can relate to the pride issue. When my pal cancelled on me, I didn't want to go back but it was damn cold. So I had to swallow my pride and sneak in."

He was philosophical. "It is a mix of annoyance and anxiety not being able to make sure you are safe. When you become responsible for others next time, you will truly get in our shoes. Men and male elves do not show our love in hugs and kisses. For example, when you left me suddenly, I couldn't do that." He took a pillow and put it on his stomach.

"Hey you're biased coz you're a guy too. When people yell at me, I hate it. I already said I would not let it repeat again." I played with his hair tips. Nuada's tips are tinted more blond than the rest of his hair. Deep silence.

_I know, I'm sorry. But it cannot be changed. Caring is not always pleasant, Halfling. My bodyguards also irritate me with their longwinded lectures. There're both bad and good methods. Sometimes, when adults scold you, they feel… wounded. And afraid. _

_Huh you felt wounded that time? But you also freaked me out pretending to be a hero. You shouldn't get up. I don't mind a ceremony with you lying on a bed. _

Would the volatile elf shout 'stop talking back at me I'm-the-adult-here' Stoically he absorbed these words. He listened with his heart. Though Nuada did not stare at me, respect and equality were conveyed.

_No, it must be done properly. I was fine. The drugs had taken the pain off. I wanted to tell you. The moment I got injured I was in a lot of pain. But it wouldn't help me. Later it was my intention to let someone know but sleep made me forget. All right, I promise to let you know if I am able. Fair enough? He suggested._

"Thank you. Well, that was really diplomatic, didn't go all shutup I'm the adult mode on me." I sat up and gazed at my soulmate. He opened his eyes and smiled. I kissed him on the lips and cheek. "Get some rest. Sorry for troubling ya. Don't give me face, just sleep."


	53. Practice does not perfect!

**Sanctuary 53: Practice does Not help perfection!**

_Pirates of the Caribbean theme, Hyde Season's call_

_

* * *

  
_

Nuada and I watched plenty of movies. I wanted to get electricity in our future home, though it is an unknown case there. Our conversations were most funny. He looked incredulous and sulked at my suggestions of modernizing. Maybe I let slip that it was backward civilization. To that, he deadpanned, "We are your people too. Our customs are _not backward_." I denied I ever considered that.

One movie we agreed on recently was Curse of the Black pearl! The action was just up Nuada's alley- "The dueling is something I don't expect from ragged pirates. It's realistic and witty." Elf beamed at Jack Sparrow's scenes. I also let him watch Mamma Mia- bimbo men. He had a perpetual frown at first but laughed a lot when they sang 'gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight'.

The healers'skills were excellent. In no time, the prince was back to his active athletic self, acrobatic and flexible. I watched him spinning a staff in majestic rounds, maneuvering it around his torso. Applause. It was just like the spear! He was not bareback but clad in a black robe thinner than the one he wore outside.

I was there at the juniors' end of the training place, equipped with small staff. I could not hit others yet, aw! He said I needed to get used to the weight by holding the staff with both hands and try not to hurt myself first. Nuada refused to let me try a blade. Not even a knife. Gloomily, I lifted the staff up and down. I did try to charge at an opponent of the second level and ended up falling! Salem had fought not to laugh aloud. I kept it a secret from the prince, because he said he won't let me come anymore if I can't follow instructions.

Today was less embarrassing, since very few people were in. Nuada arranged the schedule like that to focus on specific people. It is easier to instruct smaller groups and he wouldn't get tired from recent recovery.

I put it up and used as a walking stick to approach the elf and some guys.

"Hey how are you doing?" Jet asked. He was an asian Elf with dark eyes and tanned skin. Why was he here?

"Ok. Fine."

We practiced in slow motion. Jet told me he was a poorly skilled elf. "No talent at all. I really want to protect my comrades not stick behind a computer all the time."

I smiled. We bowed to each other. "It's surprising, I thought all of you can fight. It's natural talent."

"Nope. Hello sensei." Jet beamed and saluted.

Nuada smiled. "You have improved, pupil." His golden pupils were on the guy, not me. I waved the stick to get his attention.

"Me?"

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Not bad. You can take a break."

That meant I was still at noob level. _Halfling you're not a combatant. It's not instant results. He replied factually. _

At least not condemnation. For elf warriors during the ancient times, someone like me would be kicked out and shamed. I tried to dream what I could do in Bethmora- tame animals, cook, artisan, bard? "I'm going to instruct someone with one sword. Want to watch?" he added inviting me to walk beside him. The students were mostly fey. Hence his good mood!

I followed. The man parried his blade against the elf. He was doing at a gentle pace. "…keep it far, at least this distance. Do not let your vital parts chest and stomach be open to the enemy. Understand?"

"Yea, thanks. I will remember." Few more techniques. My stomach was hungry already.

_Want to eat? I'm hungry! I asked. _

_Fine. Just a minute more. Wait for me outside. My friend said. _He had to entertain some queries and last minute stuff. He was showing concern to someone who'd hurt herself and tried to look sympathetic. To elf warriors, if they can't take hardship forget training.

I wondered why he didn't remove his shirt today. "I don't want them to ask me what happened. And the aircon is colder," he said after coming out from the shower. Through the unbuttoned shirt, you could see the bandage.

"Does it still hurt? I thought you are healed." I gently touched his sleeve.

He smiled but made no comment. We ate lunch. His appetite was normal. I asked, "Can I use a blade next time? The staff is too heavy."

The elf sipped at his tea. Placing it down, he got more food and chewed thoughtfully. "No you are not ready. A sword is the same as a staff's weight. It is not easy to wield that."

"I've been practicing hard. With my bro's sword."

"You can do that? Who instructed you?" he asked, seeming genuinely impressed.

"The tv." I wanted so much for him to offer to teach me. I didn't want to be at the low level anymore.

"Those shows you see are not practical. Don't be fooled. Your skills are barely passing, frankly." Noowa's lips took a downturn. He rubbed his chest as if I gave him stress.

The opposite effect. He thought I was useless. Crap!

"What, that bad? It can't be," I replied.

"I'm serious. You need to accept the truth, dainin." After a pause, the elf's leg tapped mine. "But don't be down. Nobody is an all rounder even for our kind. It is honour not to give up. Even for humans, that is worth fighting for. I like that." He smiled.

Sounds cool! We finished the meal, as usual I lagged behind so that he would not feel that I was winning the race. Nuada eats very elegantly and once he told us not to make him lose face by finishing our stuff before he did. Finally he started on the jelly. It was perhaps an elven thing. I went over the demonstrations again inside.

Later Nuada searched for and found a manual. There were diagrams of different poses with various weapons. He explained a few briefly to me. I appreciated it and paid attention. His reason for making us practice the staff methods was like Drizzt's story. Staffs are a popular defensive technique. They can block and parry just about any strike your opponent throws at you, whether it's a kick or a punch. "It's not less competent or inferior to other weapons, Laira. Used well, you can disable the enemy with a bonecrushing blow, look at this." His long finger indicated a diagram. Wow! "You said defending people is important. This is perfect. Blades and so on will be more for attacking, require longer training time."

I nodded. He asked if I had heard this properly. His pleasant timbre…

"Yup ok. Hmm this is good paper," I rubbed the edge. "What material?"

"I'm not sure. Could find out from the bookstore keeper. Would you like to browse there? I just remembered now." Nuada took out a marker and drew symbols on another paper.

"All rightie. Thank you for explaining." I turned to the next page for bow and arrow. Overcome with new enthusiasm for trying too! Archery is good for long-range sighting. My eyesight was not too bad. "What about this?"

* * *

**Nuada**

"Welcome. I hope you are satisfied now." I touched her cheek. My soulmate's world was tilted back in balance again. Funny that I never felt this warm buzz of affection in the past, praised by the masters. This generation thrived on positive praise. I also wanted to move on to symbols, something Laira'd be intrigued by. Hopefully I could steer the topic away before it was too late. Oh shit, where was Lady amnesia or forgetfulness when I needed her?

"What about this, can explain to me?" She had the dreaded page open to archery, something I could not do. Damn, why did the master of this manual include that? Next time must hide this and use a melee specialized one.

I smiled weakly. "You have to be calm and centred. See with your mind, heart and physical alignment has to be in tune. But close range is better, archers are weak against melee. It is not distinctly elven," I said remembering advice I overheard during their sessions. Reluctant to tell my companion this was not my area of expertise. "So when do you want to go to the bookstore? This weekend? You will enjoy the ambience. There're English books."

"Ok! Noowa, any chance you can demo this? Hmm I haven't seen you do this before. Why?" Her blue eyes had become like a piquant robin's.

Busted, as demon would say when Manning caught him for something. I said, "You know the comment you made last week? About not invincible? It can be applied. I'm not… skilled with arrows. I like closeup attacks and techniques more."

"Aww." The child's crestfallen face looked cute. I laughed.

"Want to try the disarming technique?" I used a pencil instead of a knife. She was determined. This time, she was more flexible and almost dislodged the 'weapon'. I felt drowsy so I also relaxed.

I patted her head. "Normally people don't do this until they complete defense and attack practice. I've decided to waive that."

"Yea yea you're benevolent. I'm your best friend, should be!" she remarked with salesperson grin. I pretended not to hear the assuming tone.

Expression blank of emotion. Don't encourage bad habits. Although we are together, I do not understand certain jokes and puns. "Hey elf what're doing?"

"Dreaming." I can act sometimes.

"No manners!"

I shrugged. "Not my first time." The bandage felt itchy and my stomach wound throbbed dully. I wanted to take off the first one but the healers said no. Laira had run to answer the phone so I took the chance to check the wound. Fine. My back one could not be helped until afterwards. How vulnerable to injury are living beings. I am proud of being Elven, but it is more advantageous to have solid stature like orcs and giants. Their bodies are tougher than armoured vehicles. A nature metaphor would be ironstem tree.

While I adjusted the cushion for comfort, the child pressed, "Are you all right? You don't dream in the day."

I caught her wrist from pulling my hair. "Yes." (Not really a lie, it did not hurt so intensively)

Halfling's mouth was a thin line of disapproval. "I notice you look tired. And you wince when you bend down. Let me pick up things for you."

"Yes mdm. I'm doing much better." I showed her that stitches were off. Damn! If antiseptic was applied, it felt like acid. I could not see clearly, or I would do it myself. Abe helped. You may wonder why that fish was the candidate? Because Karin was a heavy hand. Abe tends to be more gentle. I can endure a bit of his nagging. Doctors can be rough.

"Any creams?"

"No need for that. But you can help me with some errands, please?" I brushed the patterns on her new dress, and turned to the desk.

"Is it because you want to drive me away? No I don't want to."

I shook my head. "Not the case. I'm tired now but the others are expecting documents. Why do you argue?" I sealed the last envelope.

"I'm sorry, elf." She listened as I told her which envelopes were for the departments. Plus collecting the clothes. I lay down. Yes, refraining from jogging around should be the case. The exhaustion was crying out in my aching limbs. Before when I got ill and was bedridden, it was true I asked her to go outside while I struggled with menial tasks. It was good intention. I drifted.

Blissful silence fragrance respite. Someone had kindly changed the bedsheets. Smelled wonderful. Time passed when I came to after the nap. She was not back yet. A note for me:

Hey Nuada I'm with HB and Liz. Later I'll be back in a while. Don't have to be strong when it hurts. I made u some tea. Can be drunk cold. L. It was jasmine tea, my favorite. I opened a book about symbols. We could continue that topic afterwards. When the door opened, I looked up but it was just another colleague. I finished the last page of Anger management and was puzzled that it was already past the definition of_ awhile. _

_Halfling what's wrong? I am awake, you can come back._

_Oh hello. Yes coming. I'm with a cat. Want to join us if you're not tired._

Not really. I didn't feel like socializing. Was I feeling jealous? She was not unhappy, it was okay. _All right, I'm coming._

I stepped in as the door slid open. Unug un rama called a greeting and waved. He was shaving halfway outside the toilet. Apparently, the mirror had moved. I nodded, looking around the haphazard place. Multiple tvs, bags, cats and so on. "Oh sorry we're cleaning up," Liz said, walking past me with a stack of things.

"It's fine."

"What's the occasion man?" he asked.

Halfling was crouched down looking with interest at a cat. I was invisible. He made a realizing sound. "Mindy's her favorite. They play a lot." I like cats, but not now. How could this one dominate attention? The pointed tail poked me. "Hey elf is here to pick you up," HB said.

I Sent- _All right let me take it from here_.

Laira brushed her hands and smiled. "She's so friendly. I was feeding her. Ooh one is taking to you." An orange tabby purred, weaving my ankles. I smiled.

"Yes adorable," I whispered. I wanted to say I did not mean to drive her away. But they were present. Laira clasped my hand. I held her close and asked inside. _Why did you not come back? Took long._

_Wanted you to sleep more. Was going to come soon. Got impatient?_

_I was worried, I said. Clichéd word. _ She looked sullen. "Again I won't be harmed. Outside sure, but not here."

I sighed. HB was silent, I thought he wouldn't comment. "Ya know when a man wants his lady beside him, he's normal. Elves too, this waif woohoo." Argh! He pointed a stubby finger at the tv. A man was holding onto the wife and promising to kick the habit. I rolled my eyes. Did I sound like that? No.

_Stop interfering. Shut up. I inserted with vehemence._

He leveled a bored stare and sniggered_. Grandpa elf, you're having a tiff. _I received this clearly for a nontelepath. My temper was going to erupt soon.

"Let us go now. I found something interesting you may like." I put my arm around her shoulders. Well he just wanted to help me. I made effort to be civil, "Have you eaten?"

He smiled. "Nope. I snack. Have fun!" HB gave her something and walked inside.

Liz beamed at us. The child wanted to play more with the cats. The purring felt nice. "I don't have to be alone like male humans. It's not the same," I said.

She held up a kitten. It squirmed when I looked into its blue eyes it stopped and mewed. My hand covered its head. Laira laughed. "We are bothering them. Let's go now," I repeated after a moment. Liz was yawning. Finally we could leave, reconciled.

_Dear Nuada chan mela en colamin,_

_Noroc ce mai faceti. Is it correct? Sorry (buartha) I did not reply to your earlier message. I was worried yes! Hope that all your friends have recovered. Should be careful ok._

_I appreciate that you love me. Fine you don't do bow and arrow. I still want to practice. And I'm no longer so worried when you're on missions. Coz it's something I can't change. I know you are protected by the gods. Oh you believe in carving own destiny? I still pray a bit. You got well the other time. Sometimes I wonder why we need to suffer if God loves us. Is that how you feel Noowa? Abe agrees with this. For me, it's doubts._

_What do you say to an eager someone promoting faith?_

_It's beautiful, I love the ornaments. Thank you! I will treasure them. Is it a marriage? I didn't get a proper answer. I want to invite some people and have food. I love to eat haha. Please dear one (eager face)_

_Busy nowadays. I'm also going to study for a short exam. You're in my thoughts, blessings of light on you soulmate. Get well soon. I made you a card._

_Yours truly: Lirael_

I opened the card. Many cartoon horses with big heads covered the flap and there was a popout star. So nice. By this time, my pains were gone.

_To you Lirael ionuin,_

_This is also most beloved, less formal. Tapdh beleat, iontach do auram- thank you for your concern. This is the dialect I use more frequently. It is easiest for me._

_I'm happy you learnt this. You sound like an adult elf. And merci is French right? A man was telling us how to use French. We had to go there. Krauss would be an excellent candidate, wish I was excluded. Some excuse that a noble should be present. Yuck. _

_It was a vampire case. See I hate them more. They are really sinister. What was the title again? These monsters are not soft like the movie's. I cannot speak except bonjour and merci, two words. Haha. Liz, Cheryl and Kevin translate. I am impressed at Liz's fluency*. She used to be wholly French speaking last time._

_We need to continue with French lessons! Worse than computer. They asked if I wanted to do some filmmaking. I declined. I am writing this while listening to barely audible recording. The accent is unclear. Sickening. How the Hell do they understand? And they refuse to use English. Common language should be utilized._

_Yes I get your point. But I am your friend. One day you may understand. Be patient to me okay? Thank you in advance. I believe in my own destiny. It is pointless to hope for gods to save us, they don't. True you are right, we have an accord. No help from anyone. It is very kind of you to pray for me. You looked angelic when I woke up, in the light. Very sorry for not waking up sooner. I got to sleep late, haha._

_What nonsense, life isn't smooth sailing. That person is insane, how can everything be all right just pray and wait? I will punch sense into her or him. Everyone will suffer. Nothing is absolute guarantee. My companions and I have gone through much. I don't wish to sound negative and sadden you. We can handle problems better than this person. Obviously he or she deludes self from reality. Do you know of the Pandora myth? There's more endings. She left hope inside but also many things. I forgot what they are._

_Wow you remember my words. Nice. I don't listen to that advice, in a good mood I will tell them shut up and leave. In a bad mood, I will do something far worse- imagine bloodied pulp. Sister believes in prayer. She does so all the time at our parents' memorial shrine. I wish I could bear visiting Father's last resting place. He died there. Many of my comrades don't pray much. _

_No it's no trouble. I wanted you to choose them at first but it won't be a surprise then. I'm happy! Colors match. The meridian is your favorite. It is the first part of our union, a formal searmanas (ceremony). Wedding is gúna pósta or la posta, depends on context. Oh I see. You're quite the food appreciator. I came across a program about food. Can't smell it! So sad, it looked delicious but complex to make. The chefs make it so easy. How do they manage? Who do we invite? I don't want too many, please. Crowds unnerve me, my temper flares more easily. But I'm not fearful. I'm not shy. _

_Think about it, give me a rough estimate. Do you feel special after this? I think I'm over the moon, the highest ecstasy elves can have. I am sure you passed well, so intelligent. Do I need to wish more luck? Sure no problem. Don't worry about any costs, it is my duty as your soulmate to buy things. This is a one side four leaf clover earring. _

_Do you like French? I'm struggling with it. Just speak English. _

_Sincerely _

_Prionsa (prince) Nuada _

**Laira **

I laughed at the nonchalant cool guy way he described his experience with French. How firm he was on his views, bash up someone who'd convert him? Hilarious! I sighed and tried to focus on the terms of an argumentative essay. It's challenging. I prefer the free style of fiction most, not this kind. It's so boring to memorize the formats. I didn't know much la francaise either. Nuada allowed them to instruct him? Ok, I wanted to invite the gang like Red and co. heheh. Would he mind? I didn't like big crowds either. I stayed out longer to let him sleep more, he certainly seemed weary.

Because of his responsibility, Nuada still went to see to the pupils. A text: _want to watch movie? Sat. _

_K! lets do that. _I called him. He answered. "I miss your voice. And you sound happy," I told him.

"Not really. I sound happy, good. Haha." He sneezed and excused himself.

*in a hellboy novel On earth as it is in hell, Liz could read the French girl's note

11


	54. Diamond flowers faeries and xmas

CHAPTER 54 DIAMOND BLOSSOMS AND FAERIE CREATURES

_Diamonds and Rust, Blackmore's Night _

_Magic words, Coco Lee_

_For the xmas part I like It's party time!_

_

* * *

_**Laira**_  
_

Even though Nuada had moved away, his sneezing could be heard.

"Wear a jacket, don't go out too late," I said.

He sniffed. "I'm fine. No need to go tonight. Can we speak for longer now? I want to."

"Yes." I shoved aside my notes in glee. Nuada paused. "I'm done studying. I'm not clever. Clever people don't have to. It's no fair."

"Really. I don't believe that. Everyone has gifts. That'd be a supernatural thing not having to work for a result. Abnormal."

I laughed. "Elf no way. You're funny. And, how are your nightmares?"

He explained about a dream slowly. "… can't see them clearly. It was not frightening, but when I woke up, it was dawn and I could not close my eyes without going back there. Yesterday it stopped. I hope I can sleep without dreaming, then I can get enough."

"If you're tired, I don't mind. See you."

"Lyra, no it is nice chatting. Don't hang up yet," Nuada conveyed.

"Ok I won't. You are sad? What's wrong?" _He sounded hurt and lonely._

"I like chatting with you. Nothing is wrong… what movie shall we watch?" He seemed to be smiling at this moment. Maybe he was unwell, since he had sneezed just now. According to experience, guys are troubled with stuff but don't tell directly because of the need to be strong.

"Light comedy. That fine with you?"

"Sure. Halfling, do you dream every night? What is it like?"

I forgot them. Usually in Rem mode, we tend to dream as our brains don't sleep but remain active. Most of the time we cannot remember what it was like, unless the dreamer is some genius or mad. No stress for dreaming! Nuada listened without interrupting. "Haha sorry. You are bored eh?" I felt awkward.

"Not at all, you are so smart. I'm unaware of such things. Animals have dreams too. Somebody here is obsessed with the need to dream. He is mad." Nuada snorted. "Feel like hitting him then ask if he can still dream."

I laughed till tears came. "The author of a book interviewed someone, he said it's not true that when the head is bopped, memory will be lost, then bop again, will come back. I think the man will be dead if you hit him, Nuada! Aww. Is he human?"

"No he has a thick skull. Can take a lot of damage. Bop is a good thing. Haha." Drawer opening, papers shuffled. "I bought some postcards with animals. Pick one, dog, cat, or bird?" he added.

"Cat and dog." I said.

"One," Nuada emphasized.

"Dog then. You want to give it to me, it's alright." I beamed.

"Yes I can write something short and send to you with a new stamp. I want to." My throat constricted at his consideration. Elf really cares. "Halfling are you there?"

"I'm here, yes. Ok. I don't like horses so much. They're too emotional. One hurt you."

Nuada replied quietly, "I like them. It was not the horse's fault. Big animals are my favourite. Even wolves, do you like wolves? Don't say no….." He warmed to his topic. I was agreeing with his point that animals don't bite out of nothing or deceit, they were just hurt at the moment. Elves are so attuned to other living things. At 9.30, I suggested he get some rest.

"Very well. I want to hear from you again. Much warmer now… where is Joe?"

"He's not home yet. Why?"

"Pass him this message, I like his card and thank you."

I whispered 'Airgetlam'. He growled. "Not in public or I will walk away. I'm sleepy. Work hard, maybe I will buy you a reward. Night."

On Friday a doggie card arrived, hanging out its tongue. Nuada signed his name: _hi Lyra good luck. I like your letter. It's open so I won't have personal things here. Enjoy your day. (drawing of a flower)_

Coco's song accompanied me at this moment.

_You just touch me like I love, and loving you_

_Feels new again_

_Then you just say the magic words oh babe_

_And I feel the sun shining down on me again _

_

* * *

  
_

The reticent elf was early. He sat with his back to me. Nuada looked slimmer, hair loose and seemed paler in the sun. Children playing nearby. He raised a hand up, and I saw the glove. The weather was chilly. Before I reached there, a child ran up to Nuada. What? He was holding out something to him. The mother smiled.

He stood up. I waited, would elf see me now? When he spun on his heel and faced me, I saw my name on his lips. He looked so special. The fringe fell over his scar. I walked the last few steps and took his hands. "No glamour?" I whispered.

_You can see. I am using it. Is it your necklace? _

_No I'm not. Yay! _Nuada pretended to look innocent of his compliment. We discussed our days and happenings. "It is cold. I don't like this weather." His jacket was a lighter blue hue with a white shirt inside. He wore sport shoes. I guess that was more comfortable.

"It was summer all the time, there?" In his homeland I meant.

The elf nodded, dreamy. We chose to watch a play not a movie. The live action was not as noisy. Nuada asked me what certain lines meant. He thought it was great. _When we go into my town, I can introduce you to some famous elven artistes. They are very skilful and convincing. _

Later when we were in Dean's grove, the usual meeting place, Nuada said something. A curtain parted for us to step through. "You can see it now. I don't need to explain."

We removed our jackets. He slung his on a waiting branch, slipped off the gloves into his slingbag. It was our gift to him when he doesn't carry a lot of things.

"Nuada I think I did well. I want to study less."

"I see. Any more to go?"

"One…. Are you sick?" I felt his forehead. He gazed at me. He had slept early on all the nights following our conversation.

"I am better." Nuada let my hand touch his face to my satisfaction without fidgeting. Have I told you how his skin feels? It's rough on some scarred parts, the runes on forehead and close to lips sunken in. It was really exotic to touch an elf. "Are you finished, doctor?"

"Yes! I can be a doctor to handsome guys."

His stifled laughter could not be suppressed. After Nuada stopped, he told me, "You reject the ugly men? And old? So evil. Oh I want to be doctor too, for one day. I can give lots of injections and cuts. "

"Usually elves are very healthy, but if you get sick it becomes very grave isn't it?"

He had this piercing stare into space above me, looking for some divine help?

"Who told you these things?" he rubbed calluses on his hand.

"Doctors had the files, it's a hereditary genetic illness. The royalty may suffer, like sister." Nuada just nodded but did not comment. We strolled around the area. I could now see it was an alternate barrier to the humans for our privacy. I love the secrecy arcane-ness of it. My tension had not left me yet. I observed elf's every move. His skin was warmer than normal. 40 degrees, higher than mine.

"My arm's circulation will be cut off if you do not let go of me soon. Maybe snap," Nuada commented drily.

"Oh sorry!" It would not, he was so strong.

You are worrying more. What can I say to reassure you?

Gosh, prince didn't even probe my mind. I shrugged. He smiled wide. "Look, see them." His finger pointed to overgrown ivy moss disguising a cave. The cave was inconspicuous from view. The animals had furred bodies glowing orange, thick lustrous manes. They made whining sounds. Tails tapered at the rear, the front had horse faces. The herd/pack grazed in front. I suppose a mist surrounded them. Nuada whispered- _wolf unicorns. They are a herd, more unicorn than wolf. Aren't they majestic? _

_Haha, the picture book I had. Haven't seen them before. I replied, squeezing his hand. _We were crouched some distance away. One beast lifted his head. The horn was short stubby, blinking like a beacon. _They are carnivores or herbivores?_

_Herbivores. They attack like wolves, snapping and biting. _

The cute wolf hybrids scampered in the area, playing and chortling for hours. Then they left. He turned to me, his timbre positive, "I am not afraid of anything. Except spirits. I won't let illness defeat me."

My hand tightened on his shirt. "But I don't want you to suffer, Nuada. Seeing sister ill was…." Frustrated me. I was hopeless!

He tilted his head and watched me fidget with my belt sash. When I am upset, I will tie and untie strings. How to explain? Gentle fingers touched my round ear. "Let me show you something. Come." Nuada beckoned, walking ahead.

_It is an antidote?_

_No. you will love it._ Nuada parted some big leaves. From within, a diamond flower with blue petals surrounding it waved out. Beside it, a little round thing was stirring. I peered closely. Purple petals unfurled from a centre diamond. It looked like the real thing. "Nuada it's nice. But why?"

"Why do you think I want you to see this?" he asked in return.

_Um to watch it grow? Its habitat is cloaked… I guessed. The elf chuckled. _

_Despite being tiny, this flower can grow and thrive well. It used to be rare but not now. It is persistent and resilient to attacks. Has thorns below. Look. _Yes they were to prevent other insects and animals from eating it. Ingenious!

"Nuala said you did not give up on her. You spoke and told stories. I think it is a gift and you used them well to ease and sooth. I will need that, Lirael. You don't have to be a doctor to heal patients," he said with encouragement, patting my shoulder. I could not control the wetness blurring my vision. I smiled.

"Will you promise to tell me once you've a fever? I need to prepare myself." I held him tightly. The elf laughed and promised. After a while, Nuada cleared his throat. Rustle of paper, and tissues were in my face. I blew my nose. "Thanks."

"Welcome." That day my friend turned to his brighter side of realist to console me. I had renewed confidence again. Abe too took me aside when I went to talk to them. "I'll know the first thing if he falls sick. We recorded Nuala's symptoms and since they are related by blood, they will be similar. We can definitely give Nuada better treatment and medicines. And I will take care of him too." He waved his fingers.

* * *

Christmas was closer. Less to do in the Bureau but still paperwork. When I dropped by, Nuada's speech of opening- "I am fine. Don't ask if I have fever. I don't."

"Oi not that. I won't be the same daily. Besides I should be loving you."

Elf did not have the mood for my cares, darn it. I mean not always. That went in my journal of elf behaviour too. How could he not appreciate it? He cheered up circling a block of days at Christmas time. Haha. "Others will come in to fill for the minor missions. Since HB needs to spend the time with the family, I also said I want the time off. I missed last year. Can I come to your house?" Nuada had an imperious tone. I nodded.

"Yes! Got presents? I love prezzies."

"You Shallow being, Christmas is not about presents but bonding and care. I am disappointed." Nuada shook his head. I was flamed. I didn't care and played carols on the radio. Nuada laughed at my dancing. Some of his friends made him wear the bell cap but he wouldn't sing or move. The stormy Nuada glared at them as they pranced like pixies. "Take it off. I am steaming." He _demanded_, shaking fists at the group. Krauss bobbed like it was funny too. The cap was enchanted to stay on for a few hours. I snapped a pic of him which is adorable. But can't put it up proudly or he'll have my hide.

We decorated the medium size plastic tree with tinsel, balls, toys and ribbons. Every one of my friends had contributed an item. Liz had given me stick candy canes, Abe with gingerbread figurines, Salem and Uriel handmade elves. My human friends too. The tree was our own customized one. Nuada's delight didn't let up. He had brought some cookies as gifts and some decorative ones for the tree. "We had something like that long ago. I forget the name. It's my first time celebrating!" he exclaimed. Nuada stepped back to admire the art, then tweaked some of the lights properly.

I kissed him. Later we would be expecting Nuala and Abe over. They wanted to do shopping first. Nuada had written a card for us. I got the set of scented colored pens as promised and a looking glass. Animals raced in the glass when I look into it. So special. Elf whistled a tune.

Joe wanted Nuada to open his gift right away. "Bro I want to see your reaction. Please please!"

"All right, thank you." The elf gently opened the box. "Wow!" plus something in elven. Nuada's smile broadened. He showed them to me, a set of mini wolves in various poses- sitting, running, howling etc.

"Yay! I know they're your favorite."

"Oh I hope that's not too expensive. Thank you. And this is yours, don't open now." My brother went to keep his gift in his transformers' room. I laughed.

"Why not?"

Elf chuckled. "He will neglect us. What time are they coming? It's almost seven now."

The dinner would not be that grand. But I didn't mind, for once we had a family to celebrate with. Salem's sister had given a few cakes, plus one burnt one. Eh? Nuada sighed. "It was a circle when I put in the oven. But it is still nice. Try."

I did. "Yes yummy. You can bake now!"

"No no, it is with guidance."

The other food was Joe's cooking, and Mom's dishes. She only came for four days before, whipping up her signature dishes stewed potatoes and veges, handmade icecream, waffles. Abe bought a roast chicken. It was mouthwatering fare. Before we started, I took a photo of the spread.

Nuala asked, "Why do you want to do that?"

I beamed. "For fun. I like the look of it. Smile." Nuala leaned close with her spouse. Nuada declined. "You already have a few of me. No need."

Abe regaled us with his glorious singing voice for carols. Joe and him later had lengthy conversations, with Nuada making comments here and there. Nuala and I sat together to exchange presents. She had made me a cloak, to be like Red riding hood. Cool! Mine is nicer than that person's one, it's a rich type of scarlet.

Abe said, "I'm not a busybody! It hurt my feelings." In response to the elf prince's Gaelic. He sounded indignant. Nuada beamed like a child sprite.

"Do you like it?" Nuala asked, stroking my hair.

"Thank you. Your health is better now? Did you stay up late?"

"I'm totally recovered."

But I didn't have a present in return. "Sorry. But you can eat a cookie I made. Here." I opened a box. These are for the guests who come impromptu. I didn't know what to get for Nuala. She did not mind.

_This is a nice festival. I am so happy. I would like a letter from you again.._

_Sure. I said._

Abe was imploring Nuada not to hurt him anymore. "Nuala looks like we should intervene." I motioned to the living room.

"Not my intention. This term is my affection for you. If I say your full name, then it's not good." Nuada's smile was frosty. It was his attempt at banter. Joe tried out the phrase. "Not bad." Elf clapped him on the shoulder.

Abe blinked his large eyes. His voice was weedy, "It is useless to argue. And barbaric. We are on totally opposite spectrums. Girls, hello. Your hot temper is bad. It deters enemies."

"Tell us Abe." I bounced on the sofa. Elf balanced a toy on my head.

"I will advise that we move slowly. And he glares at me. Next moment he rushes ahead with guns, and swords drawn. Usually the latter. We don't want you hurt."

Nuada corrected, "I do not rush ahead. I have already seen what to do. Swords and guns together? When? "

Abe demonstrated. We laughed. Elf grunted. "I couldn't do that. You saw the wrong person. I know I am hot tempered, you hesitate too much Abraham. And vindictive, I saved your life more than once." His tone took on a proud warrior's.

I said, holding his hand, "Yea I kind of agree. Nuada is in between dark and light. And he's special, unique." That was the right speech, my mate hugged me. Abe pretended to weep in exaggeration.

"Here don't cry hubby. I will beat him up for you." Nuala laughed and patted his shoulder. Joe suggested they do it right now. Nuala glanced at her twin. They both grinned. "On second thought, it is a bad example. We're too old for that."

Abe magically recovered. He replied softly, "Guys it is a hypothetical example. Your rashness cost us some machines. But the spontaneity is welcome. It is an asset."

"Brother, I am proud of you."

My mate bowed his head to each of us. "Thank you. I am touched." His expression was so calm we laughed more.

_Abe: it's funny. He will deflect all my remarks smoothly. Not shy at all. I cringe at the description._

_Nuala: sometimes he will be. Then you won't see him smile at all. _

Nuada smelled secure and exotic, but accessible to me. He thought of nicknames for fishie, then they had more heated arguments. "Where is the temper? Defend yourself. It brings change."

"Don't quote the documentary out of context."

"It is not." Nuada argued. "Hey how many ex girl friends did youhave?"

Abe spluttered holding his face. He gaped. Nuala folded her arms. "Hey. You had exes? Why didn't you confess?" She looked mad. But she smiled.

Nuada laughed so merrily he held his stomach. We were astonished. It was rare to see. Then he was more serious, "If I catch you having a mistress now, you'll be worse than chopped fish. In the market."

Abe swore he would not. He asked him aside and they had a normal chat. Exchange presents too. I admired Nuada's side profile, wheat colored locks held back with black ribbon. Tonight, since it was Christmas he wore cream instead of black. Nuala read my notebook of the twins' findings. I felt shy.

"Oh I hope you don't mind. It is wonderful. Mind if I have a copy?" she looked up. I said ok and explained my more illegible scrawlings. Her brother's paragraphs were neat and detailed with anecdotes. "Oh he remembers some. I don't."

Seems that they had different perspectives. Nuala wrote other points. She was sure I would get published. Yay! ' _fraternal twins have a strong Link, it is a mystery to many researchers…' _

The lights winked merrily on our tree. Fireworks burst in the sky. The elves were mesmerized, but I focused more on the wonder on the male elf's features. He said, "That one looks like a cat. I like the green and yellow most."

"yes." He closed his eyes seeming to pray. Red green blue lights colored the dark. I walked to Abraham and poked him. Thanks for coming.

_I wanted to. No prob, hey we're relatives. So are you married?_

_Hmm yes. It was done quickly. I am… planning to have a foodie fest with you all. When Nuada is agreeable to the number. _

Elf was engrossed in his wishes. Joe held his hand speaking.

******

Slept late. I rolled over smiling ear to ear. We stayed up till past midnight, to see all the fireworks. And the Christmas special movie Luthien was singing, my bracelet. He had been good and not hurt me.

Nuada wasn't awake yet on his side of the room. Some kind of jewel had dropped on the floor. The strength in it electrified. Was it his? _Images of lush autumn and summer trees, serein falling in a mist, blooming sprigs, birds. What was this? Heart throbbing to my soul, pulsing passions, my aunt's face….. _

"Sis hey sis! Sup?" he called. I jumped and shushed him, shutting the door softly. "Oops. Can I see, your pres?"

"No. I think it's elf's." Joe held it. He zoned out.

Abe and Nuala had breakfast with us. Nuada looked groggy still and yawned. His mood was gentle though. Nuala talked to him in elven for their moment together, before they left.

"It rolled on the floor beside you. Here." I gave the crystal. It was transparent, and now it had turned milky blue. Nuada thanked us. "What is it?"

"An elder gave it to me. It wards off evil."

Joe added he saw different things, structures, ivory strong and eternal. Plus a giant lake. "I swam inside. Normally I don't swim in lakes. Why?"

Nuada nodded slowly. I told him my vision. "This is a crystal for seeking happiness. You have dreams. I don't. So far, I just sleep better."

The prince thought for a moment, said he had it for a few months already. "Ah that lake, my friend. No one has discovered that part of Bethmora in decades. I think it's great you can see. Want to touch more?" We caressed the thing on the table so it wouldn't break. Nuada wanted to cook for us. We asked him to rest. His eyelids were low.

He waved. "I'm your family. I brought a recipe book that can't wait to be tried. I will take a nap later ok?" Berry dessert from cherries and blackcurrants, some sandwich elf style with more veges, crackers in dipping cream, soup. For the last two, the recipe was secret. He shooed me out, wanted it to be a surprise.

Delicious! Nuada and me lay side by side. He wanted to know what I wished for. "Did you? What's yours?"

I smiled. "Can't. Secret."

"Aww. I wanted to tell you mine. It is better that way. All right… it is only xmas the fireworks are lit? I love that!" He blew on my face. I nodded.

In the evening, we went for a walk. Nuada showed us a Path to a feytown. He wanted to drop gifts to his friends. "I want to spring a surprise on my friends." It was an elfhome.


	55. Elf home, the Ardina

**Chap 55 Elven House, Ardina on the Prowl**

_Take Me away (Avril Lavigne), Scarborough fair (Sarah Brightman)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

Haha Nuada wanting to make a surprise visit! This was at the outskirts of the town. Every building about two storeys high was with a garden or some shrine. Many folk waved.

It was Uriel's house, he told us with glee. Three identical looking kids ran out from the front room (door was open) and stopped with gaping mouths.

" '**Quel undome**, Knin, Nir, Far'wyola." Nuada said and inclined his head. That was good evening.

Far'wyola was the daughter and the palest of them all. She did not resemble the healer. The trio had blue eyes. The boys ran into the inner rooms calling for their father. Riselle, their mother, came out to serve us tea and cakes. She could not speak much English. The prince spoke to her for a while which made her happy. The woman politely smiled at us and gestured we could eat our fill.

Joe and I had the chance to analyse the elven home. The walls were carved by artistes, showing glyphs of winged creatures, unicorns with the elves. Like the book Hb had found for them to read, there was a huge father tree in the middle. To the right was a circular pillar. Each pillar was unique in design. Uriel came out looking surprised, but he greeted us warmly. He was naked waistup, dewdrops of perspiration all over and wore brown loose pants. I seized the chance to watch him. Uriel's not as muscled as Nuada but it is not bad. Apparently he had been busy.

"Thank you for visiting!" he exclaimed, shaking our hands. Then he glanced at the prince. "Trust you to sneak in suddenly. Haven't lost the move."

"My dear friend. We won't stay that long. But Joe and Laira want to see how elf homes look like." Nuada replied. "I've brought some gifts too for all."

"Is it ok? Hope you don't mind." Joe asked. I nodded.

Graciously the male elf agreed. "I need to change. Have fun."

I found that their toilets can be flushed. If it does not work, a basin was provided with a mug to do it but the cistern made sure no splashes. I spent some time in there to observe the architecture. No mirror, mermaids decorating the walls. The sink looked ornately golden. So far, the only mirror seemed to be in the living room, a small one. Maybe there were more in their rooms. How could elves not need to groom and makeup? Joe had just stagnated at the living room and ran his hand on the walls.

"Are you done yet? I need to use it," Nuada demanded. The door for the toilet was a sliding panel with patterns of snowflakes. I emerged smiling. He grunted.

"Has your curiosity been quenched?" our host asked. Now he wore a blue vest with short sleeves. He had also wiped his sweat off.

"Yea. Can we ask one more favour, Uriel? How does your room look like?" I wanted to find out, before Nuada heard me and scolded me. Well, he did say it was a visit. "But it's alright if you don't wish to show us, or it's private."

The healer was quiet for a moment. Then his smile brightened. "No problem. To your left." He turned a symbol on the door. Entirely in forest colors, the walls were imprinted with fairies and elven inscriptions. I felt really at peace. His bed was in the centre and with a veil. A desk sat in the centre of the room with stationery. I must not forget the scent, it was lavender. Cool!

"But what about aircon? I don't see it." Joe pointed up.

Uriel chuckled, shaking his head. "No electricity. There are some fans run by wind and solar energy." No chance of having any tvs and computers.

Nuada cleared his throat as we were looking at the fans' running. He glared. "How can you enter his room like that? My friend, I am sorry."

We looked remorseful. Our host told him he did not mind. "Come in prince. It is okay. I like children." Affectionately, Uriel ruffled our hair. Nuada blinked slowly. He commented that it looked very different from the last time he had visited.

I asked, "How often do you come home? Mostly you're over at the BPRD right?"

Uriel said, "Once or twice a week. If I'm needed I sleep there. Have you eaten a meal?"

"Not yet," I answered. Joe murmured he was kind of peckish. Would there be foodie?

Nuada stated, "If it's not convenient, we will leave. Are you hungry?" He glanced at me.

His friend smiled. How kind and hospitable he was, offering to let us eat too. I felt starved. We shared a meal with the family and were given generous helpings. It was fine to hear their lyrical voices forming the gist of the table talk. The kids' voices were gentle and lilting. I noticed Uriel was quieter than his normal self. Was he tired or unhappy?

_We're terribly sorry for imposing. Nuada said it's ok. I Sent. The positive elf gazed at me._

_It is fine. How is Christmas?_

_Fun! Oh we did buy you some stuff too. It is in the bag._

He liked the gifts of fruit and bread. "I don't need to go shopping for next month now. (we chuckled) I will open the wrapped ones later."

Nuada was concerned. "Did you get a heart attack when we arrived? I had mentioned coming some time ago. Just not the day." So, prince had planned some of it before. Still he was royalty. The impeccable manners showed now.

The healer assured it was no problem. "I am a spontaneous elf, so it does not matter. Thank you for coming. I forgot. Are you happy with this place?"

"Yea! A really great house to stay in." Joe hugged him. The children came forward to hold our hands and touch our clothes and hair. They had not learnt English yet, very young. It would be one year more for schooling. Riselle told us something.

Nuada translated, "She thinks it is late to go back and invites us to stay and rest. I think we shouldn't impose on them. " His expression was solemn. I probed and realized that we should not stay. There was no extra room and Uriel had many things to do the next day. He had yawned a few times just now.

"We'll leave. Thank you. Are you unwell?" I asked when I touched the doctor's shoulder. He looked pallid.

"I am a little sleepy. Take care." He added something in elven and touched our foreheads, rising to his feet. The prince bowed to both the couple. The friendly elf asked me to come again anytime. His tone was sunny and made my heart sing.

"Ok! Goodnight." We walked back the way we had come and Nuada invoked the spell of opening the passage through the forest. It was a short distance from our home actually, just twenty minutes.

"Noowa, he will be okay right? I think he felt shocked when we came." I broke the silence.

"Indeed. I feel a sense of guilt. I wanted to see him. It had been quite long since our last meeting. He does not mind." Elf reflected softly.

Joe said, "It's cool! I like the house. I think I can build one."

Nuada laughed. "Please show me. With what?"

Joe agreed to show us with a software. Nuada asked him what that was. "Ah, computers are your strengths. I thought you will be making an actual… model. Some toy shops have the material. I used to build stuff."

"Yay can we go?"

"Of course. On the next weekend. I have to return after tomorrow. "

When we were in bed alone, I gave my opinions on the designs and how much I adored them. "I like him. Why didn't you meet for sometime?"

"Our schedules are different and he was posted to another town to do extensive healing. He must be stressed. I heard from others the patients were uncooperative. Healing is an exhausting magic." Nuada kicked off the blankets. "I can't believe it but I'm sweating."

I tweaked the aircon. He was so blunt and cute. Nuada sat propped up on the pillows and squeezed his piyo. I sat up too so I could watch the elf. After a while, he stopped and I hurriedly lay down. "Laira are you sleeping yet?" he whispered.

It gave me the chills, in a good way. Nuada's whisper was sensual. Haha he will deny its effect. "Hmm not yet. Why?"

"I knew it. I will not tell stories, nor sing."

"Yes princie. I will try to breathe in, and out then drift off. Done it before." I smiled. Could my friend see that? Sometimes he could be downright blunt, almost to rudeness. In the other's house, he had all manners, even admitted he missed Uriel. I planned to pen the elf a thankyou note for his hospitality. But how did they post? "Er, Nuada are you sleeping?"

"What?" The blanket wisped.

"I want to write a card and post to him, since we can't meet. How's the delivery like?"

Nuada said he'd do it for me. "By bird or messenger."

"Yay thanks."

The lavender scent was in the air. I wanted him to sleep well and thought of the intentions. Deep breathing. I peeked at the fey prince, under the moonlight. His beauty that is unearthly never ceases to take my breath away. Nuada sighed and goldens shimmered. He turned to the window.

I soon went to dreamland surrounded by handsome elves. I jerked awake at the sound of a voice singing, Nuadachan? I blearily turned my head to the direction. The prince was humming. "Sorry, did I disturb you? This music is nice." He had plugged my mp3 and was listening. I laughed.

"Nice, smart elf can operate mp3. Wonderful."

Nuada beamed. He beckoned to me. I sat while he lay back. _I can't sleep tonight. Anything slow? Maybe it can help. Is this forward? _ He pressed the buttons and made a face at some of the songs. I put one piece into mine. At Within temptation and Disturbed, Nuada cringed. I made it the minimum volume but he still could not take it. _Oh shit! He thought in dismay. _

I had an idea, finding a classical piece that Abe liked, I put it on repeat. Elf relaxed. Finally he could go to dreamland too. Carefully I crept back to bed and curled up. Insomnia has always plagued the prince. Coolness is the best atmosphere for a person to sleep well. Good thing he had no more nightmares.

_**********_

Usually our jobs don't let us meet with the BPRD, but for this incident we did. I only remember lying on the ground, been hit by what felt like a gigantic truck of something. My ears rang. "Laira, can you feel your legs? And hands!" swimming to the high pitched voice, and damp hands, I came face to face with the ichytosapien.

"Yes." I wiggled my fingers and toes. He helped me up. There was a fossil of an ancient beast, turned out it was alive and angry, not dead. As we applied our tools, the animal had reared up and lashed out in its disturbed state. Salem examined my cuts and bruises. My head ached at first, and reduced inflammation as the elven chant smoothed over. He grinned.

"Where is Nuada?" I grabbed his arm. _Oh don't let him be here! Please don't!_ An unearthly scream reverberating the earth and sky tore into us. We cupped our ears. Only Abe was unaffected. He held up his hand.

"It is very very mad, guys. HB what's the situation?"

"Shit! Here we go!" the demon ran off. Gunshots continuously. A dark figure cloaked in shadow began taking off. Liz set afire, whipping fire missiles from the balls in her hands. A new skill.

Salem said, "We shall stay here. Let them handle it." He wiped his brow. Nuada rushed past the shadow, his blades twirling at blinding speed in oppositional arcs. Then we couldn't see him. "He will be all right. He is the best of us."

My bracelet shimmered golden light and itched. It hadn't done that for ages since the spell was changed. Damn! Not now.

Nuada stopped, panting slightly. Red was telling them something, while Abe aimed his pistol. Suddenly, my heart lurched. The behemoth bent down something and swept in both directions. Agents got crushed, some were sent flying. Some elves loosed fiery arrows, and got out of the way in time. Their flying white blond hair made them seem alike. I couldn't see my friend. HB had leapt up, somersaulting. Wow! He clung onto the beast with his large hand. A blond person was sprinting towards a glowing circle. I didn't know what that was.

Apparently beast didn't want that to happen, and tried to dislodge HB and the blond. The demon bashed its side and shouted something. Luthien Sent that it was my soulmate up there. He slipped before reaching the circle and dangled by one sword. Nuada! I couldn't look and leaned my face into Salem's shoulder. The elf consoled me. And he urged me to see what happened.

The ground jerked and silence ensued. What? A thick cord had wound about the beast. Red hung on firmly to the knot. Elves were singing some kind of spell chant. Sending it to sleep? Nuada had regained his balance and was inching slowly to the circle. He plunged something thin like a skewer into the centre. Although we were far away, Luthien was narrating this to me.

I glanced at Salem. His leg was bleeding ichor and he looked ashen. "Salem, you're injured? Lie down." I had not seen him injured.

"I'll be fine. Just a flesh wound." He leaned against me though, heavier.

_Nuada asked through our link: are you hurt?_

_No I'm ok. _I felt his immense relief. He knew I was over here. So I ought to wrap it as a happy ending. However, something was amiss, Luthien commanded- **Go there. It's not complete. The beast is waking. **It was not English, but rather a wordless command of song. The agents were at rest beside the thing. I wanted to resist yet my feet moved in tandem without my control.

"I'm a girl. I'm neither magician nor elf." I spoke through leaden lips.

Abe was to the extreme right, speaking to others. Nuada nodded to Liz and HB's words. All these were in mute. I just kept stoically walking to the danger zone unwilling and undeterred. Some humans were drawing forth and speaking. In my mind, Salem was weakening. He collapsed.

_I must help him. He saved me! Back! I shouted to the stubborn bracelet._

_No people will come. Look. In its golden brilliance, healers had gone to his aid. _Luthien transformed into the image of a snake, a cobra to be precise. It coiled about my arm, not painful, and glanced at me. His gleaming emeralds were precious stones, its mannerisms that of a real snake. I was covered in white light.

"Guys! It's not over yet. It's waking up." I yelled. I could move freely now. Liz and Nuada frowned at me.

"Yes. Don't come here. Go!" he pointed in the opposite direction. The cobra was increasing in size but no one had seen him. People were scattered and talking to each other. The shadow creature was moaning, shaking off its harness. HB alone cursed, scrambling to pull it down again. Whiteness obscured all thoughts and emotions and I was walking forward again. Nuada gripped my arm and repeated the warning. Yet I couldn't obey his warning.

_I'm sorry. I don't know why_. I said wanting him to understand.

"Laira! Get back, this is an order!" Panic in his voice, raised volume. His fingers were digging into my arm and now extended to both my shoulders, but there was no pain. Sound blanked out. My sight was only upon Luthien ensorcelling the beast. _**It is a baby Ardina, and it is afraid. Its parents have died long ago but somehow survived. I will tame it. **_

_Please do, but I don't need to be here do I? I replied. We all have to leave. _

_**Stay Mistress Elendil. You lend me strength. **_

What? Luthien opened its jaws and seemed to tower above the ardina, swaying back and forth in a dance. The snake coils had totally surrounded the creature. My heart soared in a fierce powerful embrace for this baby. At the same time, I worried for the lives at stake.

Next moment, I found myself lying on top of Nuada, gasping. I rose to get off. Ardina was shrinking with Luthien's taming. The charm laughed. It had firmly locked the jaws. Nuada moaned softly. I took his hand.

"Please be okay. Are you hurt?" I called him. His nose was bleeding. He didn't wake up but I felt his pulse. Still strong. A few metres away, Liz stood up unhurt. Demon ran to her.

He asked, "What the heck happened? Did you see the light? Amazing. Explosion!" The others were echoing something back. More talking. Abe was saying prince was aware of the imminent explosion, but had been trying desperately to save me. His honor would not allow him to abandon me, though his comrades had tried to separate us. "Nuada had no power to tug you back though. You looked hypnotized by the sight before you. Before it all burst out, he shoved you down beside him."

Had he seen what I did? The big eyes blinked. "The snake was your creature, Laira. It managed to tame Ardina. It is a baby again."

He knelt beside Nuada and assured me the elf was fine, just fainted. I stroked his face. _You should not have stayed. I am fine. _

"Don't move the injured!" someone shouted out. Footsteps. No, I won't let go, as he had not. Then Elf pressed his left hand to his temple, stirring. He gazed in disorientation. Unfocused ambers lit on me.

"Hi. Don't get up."

"Are you mad? Didn't hear me, ascarer? You tried to get us killed! You fool!" Nuada chided. I think he would have shouted at the top of his voice, but he pressed both hands to his head, grimacing. A friend made him lie down. Nuada grumbled that he was all right.

"Prince, you seem to have concussion. But not too bad," the healer commented. Liz smiled at me and touched my shoulder. She said he was frantic that I had been on the scene. Where was Joe?

Liz gestured. "He had fainted too. But I think they've taken him to hospital. Some people were hurt but no one died." Phew!

"Thanks so much. Oh no part 2 of ranting." I looked up. Nuada motioned for people to get me closer to him. Now the elf was lying on a sheet. One attendant was a woman with very long green hair. She pressed her webbed hands on his forehead, that was keeping him from getting up. His right hand was restrained by a cloth tie.

I knelt beside elf, prepared for the ultimate lecture. Nuada was pale, his lips were grey. I smiled, tearing up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't listen to you, dunno why. But I am unhurt. See?" I showed him my arms. Nuada's free hand brushed against me. I lay my head against his chest.

Soft patting. The green haired lady told me they needed to shift the injured. Nuada said in a low voice, "I couldn't watch you get taken." People were being put into transports and ambulances. I was not allowed to go with him, but the lady said she would tell me where he was afterwards.

Where would I go? HB called to me thumbing to their ride. I ran to him laughing.

* * *

Close to ten pm, excitement died down. I was with Nuala and telling her what had happened. She gazed into the distance intently and then said, "Brother is anxious for us to visit. I felt the hit. And I collapsed for some moments."

I apologized. Nuala went into the ward first, but was out shortly. I ran to the white bed. Nuada smiled faintly, grasping my hand. "Why didn't you leave? Luthien will protect me." I kissed his callused hand.

"I could not. Where is the bracelet?" he said. He made to sit up, then leaned back.

A nurse spoke something. Nuada replied quietly. "Sit down. I am all right just having a headache. (to others) leave us."

Nuada's gift was gone. I was sad. Luthien was crazy to want to tame Ardina, but I had worn him for a long time. Gone forever. "Nuada that's good. I'm sorry. I don't know why it happened only he wanted me to go. He called me his mistress elendil."

The prince stared quizzically. He tilted his head. "It became a large serpent coiling around Ardina. The baby shrank to a dog size." I continued. I showed him the photo which Liz had given me. Nuada was quiet.

The firegirl popped in. "I only can stay for five secs. Hey man, you alright?"

"Yea I am. What happened? I can't remember." Elf rubbed his nose.

"You were near with Laira. I saw the explosion but I didn't get the impact. I think coz I'm made of flame. Then you both fell on the floor, you pushed her down and rolled some distance away."

The nurse shooed us out, claiming he needed rest.

He got mad again, pacing to and fro. "What possessed you to do that?" It was close to morning and we were back in his room. My pretence of snoring had been discovered. Irate hyper-Airgetlam wanted to reconstruct the events again and again. I moaned, how many more times must he do this before dropping to bed?

Nuada had a plaster on his forehead. His dark lips were drawn thin. He had bounced back from pain.

I explained again. Stopping midstep in the centre of the room, elf said, "You didn't hear me, dainin. The light was so painful. Your face showed rapture. It only appears on… people who see something otherworldly."

Nuada had looked outside as if he heard a sound. Now he cut his stare to me.

"We ought to sleep. You hit your head, Nuada. I'm groggy," I said, yawning. Secretly I was wishing he had forgotten what happened. We shouldn't have shown him the baby animal, and wouldn't trigger this event. And the normally sullen, reticent warrior was arguing fluidly as though he could continue without rest!

He sighed heavily. His footsteps ceased and I heard the mattress creak. Nuada had finally lain down. "What if something happened- how can I account to your family?" his voice broke. I listened but could not be sure whether the prince was weeping. He really feared for my life, not his own. But mine. Why? Honour of course. All warriors of the bypast era live by this code of conduct. And more so, his love for me. I meant why didn't he fear for his own life? It might endanger his life. I shook my head. No! I had to convince Nuada to take care of himself first. I turned to face him.

_Don't do that again, Nuada. Keep safe, Next time….  
_

_There Won't **be** a next time. I won't let it happen, he hissed. _

_Please let me finish, Your Highness. if you were to perish, what meaning is there for me? _

_Deep silence, a yawning chasm between us. _The prince would not concede to my request_. _

Aloud, Nuada succinctly declared he was weary. I mentally hit myself on the head_. Stupid stupid guy ego! Don't be so damn selfless. If he got hurt like last time, Nuala and Abe will be sad too. _

Something glinted from his side of the bed. Elf sighed and opened his eyes.

* * *

_**Nuada**_

I was so furious and worried for the child who walked unheeded into the Ardina's embrace. I exerted all my strength but could not save her. People urged me to get out of its way, but I would not. I think there was an explosion and I blacked out. Afterwards, Laira was kneeling over me. My head ached from the pain and my stomach churned.

"Hi don't get up."

Absolutely nothing could phrase all the emotions crashing and churning to be let out of me. I reprimanded her severely that she was a fool and deaf. The moment I was out from the ward, reconstructing the events helped me to make sense of the event last night. I only had a plaster on my head but no medicine could heal my stress. How could Halfling sound so calm and matter of fact? The bracelet had gone.

Hadn't it supposed to protect her? Why did it go and do something heroic like sacrifice itself? "Nuada it is all right. Once we sleep we will be cool," she was saying in a muffled voice. The pounding was much too numbing, and I collapsed on my bed.

_Don't do that again. What about you, Nuada? She wanted to know.  
_

_I snapped immediately, there won't be a next time!_ I'd drag her out of the danger zone and chain her to something safe.

Laira was thinking of my stupid selfless ego. I took deep breaths._ Fine, sleep would blanket all the pain. Just a nightmare. A squeaking sound, I turned around. I was standing in the dark. Smell of the pine forest. Luthien! The golden cobra nipped my hand. "What did you do? I told you to protect not sacrifice yourself!" I shouted. _

"_The Ardina is the baby of my ally. I must prevent its death. And it was harmless."_

"_Don't lecture me about harmless. Most certainly we could have perished. So you are alive?" I picked up the cobra with its bright gleaming embers. Luthien hissed like a laughter. Indeed the charm never spoke to me before. What was this magic?_

My hand reached out and knocked something over. "It is a chain?" the girl asked, touching my face. I opened my eyes and fumbled for the light. Crap. "Oh it didn't die! Nuada it's ok."

I smiled. The crafty bracelet was still wiggling to and fro and coiled softly around my wrist and then halfling's. "No he is very much himself again. what is it?"

_Don't argue, you are so happy together. Just let bygones be bygones. Chill! _I began scratching at my wrist too. Laira grinned. She had heard it too. _You're royalty. It's not dignified to throw tantrums at your age._

"I do not need lectures from a puny protection charm like you. Settle down."

Luthien bobbed its head and squeaked to my friend. She chuckled. "He says we ought to thank him. He extended a shield so you didn't get too badly injured. I think you should, Noowa." She solemnly gazed at me.

"Thank you. I did not expect such a thing. I don't take surprises very well." The talkative snake taunted me with a few names which ranked from mischief to insolent. Since it had saved our lives the complacency was making its pride swell larger than its puny form. I muttered some replies. But I did tell him I was sorry for being angry.

We slept in. I faced inward so the light would not glare. My headache was not completely gone yet. The girl got up, I heard her movements. She took care to skirt around me. Tossing and turning, I found my face was covered by a damp cloth. "Don't worry, it's to help your migraine. You should swallow some painkillers and rest," a woman was nagging. I pushed it away but the cloth came back. Leave me alone.

Water splashing. Nuala was watering the plants and speaking softly to my Halfling. I thought of getting up, but the comfort of this bed relaxed me. "Hello sister."

"Is your head better?" She smiled. I scowled.

It was a mistake to look around. Swimming view, throbbing. I closed my eyes to shield. Rubbing my left temple helped. Nuala touched a damp cloth to my forehead. I settled back.

Laira whispered, "Just rest. Want something to bite?"

I consented to a little snack.

I held her wrist before she could move. A quizzical stare from the blue eyes.

I said, "Sister please get me wheatbread and jam. Thanks." When the door closed, I asked her to listen to me. "Why were you there? Was there no warning of the danger?"

"I think someone unearthed the fossil. But it didn't die, only it was some hibernation. Last night you were so mad and agitated. Don't be."

I smiled, thinking to nod but didn't want the giddiness. "No I am not. I was… angry at myself. I won't let you die. Do not ask me to abandon you. It is something I cannot do."

"I won't die. You should have faith in Luthien. Hey snakie, tell him." The bracelet touched my hand. I tapped its head. "Sleep sleep. Lalalala…." She sang to herself. A lullaby?

It was soothing. But I needed to eat first. "Thanks. Think you can repeat later?" I opened one eye and chuckled at her angry face. "Come on. I like it. Really." We held hands.

In my dreams, someone told me of a difficult tribulation. It would severely test me.

************

**Liz**

"Prince! Nice place, can I show you something?" We were on patrol but looks like nothing was dangerous here. It was some savages who were attacking the fey people at night.

He took a long time answering. "Sure." He coughed again. Just now, Nuada had drank water. He shook his head. I held his arm. "What?"

We sat under a tree. I slipped out a small plain book. HB's gift to me and I had done some light drawings. I opened the page to my elf sketch. "Hey master is it nice? I want to give you this. When's your birthday?"

"I am not your master," Nuada replied in a husky voice. My raised body heat felt a fire nearby. I glanced about. Nope no smoke. "Liz."

"Yea?"

Elf faltered, "Why… it's so dark. I cannot…" To my horror, his eyes rolled back and he fell against me. I called his name. Don't joke with me. Elf wake up! Memories of how some nuns collapsed after my flame episodes haunted me. His body was burning hot.

"Nuada! Hey Nuada, get a grip." I urged, shaking him. He did not respond.

Had something bitten him? Not likely. Moments ago, he had been all right, though slow to speak. I patted his face, also at a higher temp. "Psst listen. It's only a short walk. Can you manage?" I conveyed.

The right thing was to make him lie down but I did not dare leave him alone. Hostile territory. The woodlands seemed oppressive. My heart pounded. I draped his arm around me. "Nuada take one step at a time. We need to go." I spoke to him a few times.

Good! The prince gazed at me, uncomprehending. But sluggishly, the elf could walk with aid. He was a bit taller than me, and lighter than Red. "Right. That's it. Only a little more. And we'll be out." I let him lean against me. My sturdy frame is solid. Out of the forest. Nuada went limp. I leaned him against a tree trunk, opening his shirt. Maybe it would cool him down.

Red came running. "Babe! What happened to waif?" He really cared, though they fought like enemies mostly.

"I think its fever. He suddenly passed out. Don't know why." My hands were not cool enough. "Got any water?"

HB asked Ashley to drive the truck closer and James for water. Nuada's breathing was weak but not shallow. Like Krauss showed me, I let my pulse detect how his health was doing. Not good, he was really burning up. His brows drew together. No sweat. James came with water. I wet his face, neck and chest. Nuada opened his eyes suddenly.

He stared at us. "It's me Liz. And James. You fainted." James checked him for any wounds or bites. Usually Nuada would hit people for touching him, or jerk away, not this time. He mouthed our names. His face etched in agony.

Red crouched beside us. "How's he doing? Hope the monsters stay in tonight. Should I carry him?"

I said, "Better not. He needs to lie down." I coaxed the elf on my lap. He gasped for breath.

"It hurts. Make it stop." Nuada cried out in distress. "So dark." James held his hand and spoke to him. I asked him where it hurt. But he just repeated that several times, feverishly. Red lifted him into the truck and told him it would be ok soon. My husband's face was like the time they said the Professor died. I touched Nuada's hair. Midway through the journey, the elf did not make anymore sound. Red jumped to the front and hit the accelerator.

Salem his friend was outside the emergency. He was tense and pale, cheerfulness gone. "It is the dreaded illness. Our princess had it before. He is in danger, grave danger."

I pitied the prince. Salem covered his face. Others consoled him. I paced around outside. Nuala ran to me crying. "Where's brother?"

I had to stop her from bursting into the room. The elf girl hit the door and yelled "Brother! Brother I'm here! Don't go!"

I gave them as much info as I could on what happened. Nuala had gone in. "Did he say anything?" Ciradhen asked with a notebook. Uriel was inside singing something.

"He was in pain. He said, it hurts. Make it stop, so dark." I peeped into the dark room. Nuada lay so still in the white bed. His twin held his hand to her cheek. She talked on and on, sometimes choking up.

Please let him be all right. What happened? Why was it so sudden? Nuada was a fit person. He didn't get blind before.


	56. Dreams of ice, Nuada's trial

**Chap 56 Dreams of the ice **

_These Dreams- Heart. Some angst but will be all right. Based on my dengue fever woes. Thank you Libbindy, Mommys little nightmare, Blaze phoenix, Misplaced soul and other new pple! your support is appreciated. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada **

Liz's worried face was the last awareness I had. The world darkened. Why couldn't I hear or see? Only a little light filtered through. I sank in. Pure pain and fire consumed everything. If only I could sleep in the snow… so hot. Was I in the desert? People called my name, their hands poking prodding and pulling.

I wanted to respond but could not. I told them to make the hurt go away, please. My sister shouted in our bond. _Where is this place? Nuada can you see me? Nuada! She held my hands. It was a deep hole, looked very far up there. Some light shone on me. Flames danced, sprites of fire leapt to and fro. Damn! _

_Don't be scared. I told her as her face pinched in panic. I won't leave you. _

_Then a glass wall came between us. 'Nuala! Come back, I won't leave you, I promise. Come back now!' Nuala had disappeared. I kicked and punched with all my might, but it did not break. Impossible, I need to get out of here. _

'_Stop! Stop brother.' Sister had a deeper woman's voice now. 'You need rest, you are sick. Lie down.' I jumped until the light opened on me._

Coughing. Aching. Lights in my eyes glaring. A blurry figure was beside me. "Hi prince, I am a nurse. Does it hurt?"

Yes. What's wrong with my eyes? Heartbeat. I clutched for someone, anything. A cup to my lips. I drank it all, thirsted more. People murmured, why didn't they speak louder? "… fever… high.. vision…"

"You are lying," I said. How could I be blind? I tried to move, incredibly weak. Who coughed? Strong arms pinned me down. Gentle touches. I was afraid. I don't want to be blind. My voice was tiny. I said something.

My name. A man? Familiar… feeling for something, wet. Abraham!_ Blue why is it like this? What's wrong with me? _

Why was I pleading? I needed some answers then I could leave the desert of punishment. I could not endure any longer. Cloth on my head, cooling. Webbed hand was relief on the burns. I did not want to let go of the fish.

His voice was clearer. "More ice. Brother in law, don't make sudden movements. It is the illness. Nuala got it last year. It's the same. We are here. We'll take care, look after you." Care for me. I don't need help. Just temporary drowsiness….

A sensation of floating, though I lay on the bed. It hurt so much. Joe had hugged me. The Halflings, where were they? I longed to see them.

Once, I turned my head and whispered for someone to come. No strength to cry out. Heavy bricks on my chest. I coughed. A fragrance wafted, familiar spice. "Do you want anything? I can make food," Sister's tone pricked my head like needles. Too _loud. _I swallowed the drink offered.

_No. softer please. I want Joe, Laira. Ask them to come. _She was whispering something. Now I could not hear. But we had contact with our fingers. I gasped, needed air. My eyes streamed through closed lids. _**Help me! Water and ice, I am thirsty.**_

_**Don't worry. Sleep. **__**Elven language, songs.**_I liked the tune.

* * *

**Nuala **

Brother could not find the energy to sit up. He lay ravaged by the illness, wan and ashen. His fever was consuming him, it was dangerous to the brain. We used all the healing spells and cold cloths. Using our link, I found then lost my twin in the flames. The elders told me when the wall came up, a sibling was close to death. I knocked into the glass. He could not see me and was crying.

He lay still after thrashing for hours. His lips were dry. Constantly brother asked for water. We gave him sips, he could not drink too much. It was good when he perspired. Later we decided not to help him into a shirt, just piled the blankets. The bedclothes were soaked daily and needed regular changing. His grip ranged from bonecrushing to weak and damp. I wanted to endure the pain, so I could support my twin.

He awoke briefly. "Why can't I see?" Denying that he was blind. We had to push him down. It broke my heart. I was so useless! Nuada loved me, and would do anything for me. All I could do was watch, I couldn't enter his mind anymore. The senior healer warned me I might agitate him further. What did they know? Temperature fluctuated. The healers were regular attendants. Uriel consoled me that Nuada was not a weakling. Once, Nuada shed tears from his closed lids. The agony must be unbearable. I wished I had lied they came. I had tried multiple times but the lines did not work.

Tenderly, I wiped his face. "Brother I will try again later. I promise, all right. Sleep."

"No. Fine, don't worry them," he murmured. Brother he's replied me. It was the same, I couldn't see people then. It was progress! "Uriel he answered me! Is it good? Better?" I stood up and grabbed the other elf. He smiled and sang to Nuada. I sang too, imitating the words. They were the ancient songs of power. Of heroes, triumph, victory to the soul. Halfway my voice choked up. I kissed my brother's lips. I am here waiting.

*******

Few days. Nuada could not see clearly, could tell from the narrowed stares he leveled at the right direction but did not follow movement. At least he felt hungry. Chewing food, he said urgently in front, "Sister. What day is it? Laira asked me - for something. I promised to go. What day?"

I patted his shoulder. "You are sick. It is Wednesday, four days. Don't worry." The light in his expression crumpled and he started to sit up. Coughing racked his thin body. I held him until the spasm passed. I said not to worry. Nuada's energy left him. I lay him down.

Finally I got through to the girl. "It's Nuala. Nuada is ill. Very sick from the fever. Please come soon. When?"

"Nuala! Oh no, let me talk to him. How is he?"

I nodded. "Yes later. It'll be very nice. I am sorry. He was worried he can't go out." My voice wavered. I took a deep breath. I came into the room again. My twin had awoken and said happily, "Where is Laira? I miss them. And Joe." Touching his face confirmed he was delirious again. Nuada frowned. "Stop crying. I'm fine."

I smiled, drying my face. "All right. You impatient elf, they will come soon." He had plain forgotten about not worrying them. After a while, my twin repeated his questions. I remained silent, sleepy and drained. Abe pressed his hands. Nuada always calmed down so much in his presence. The coolness relieved his agony. Thank you, Abraham. My husband asked me to get rest, and he would stay. We sponged him.

Before I left, Nuada asked for the phone in a petulant voice. I let him hold the receiver. Abe promised that he would let him use it after he rested. Obediently, my brother lay down. "Make sure I get to talk to them. Myself."

"Of course," Abe said cheerily, with longtime patience "You must be tired."

Nuada protested feebly, then coughed again. He was in good hands.

**Laira**

My soulmate! If only we had come within range earlier. I waited impatiently for the receiver to go to him. Abe had said he would not sound normal. Yes, he was right. Nuada's voice was all breathy soft and ghostly. The sickness had weakened him a lot. "Hello… Halfling. Where are you?"

"I'm here. Don't be scared. Are you tired now? Sleep." I said.

Coughing. "I'm not. Why …don't you come?"

"Far away." I guess explaining would not help. Abe told him to rest now. Yet the elf did not want to, though he could barely speak.

Unexpectedly Nuada pleaded for me to come see him. Each word was forced and got softer, "I will wait… you busy? Sorry. Wake me, when you come."

_Don't apologize, Nuada. It's not your fault. _In reply I conveyed, "Really I will come. Believe me. Now remember your inner will, Nuada. Love you." It was painful to hear his wheezing, too much to say a word. No! I had to go immediately! But our flight was still hours away! He had said, I will not let illness defeat me. The diamond flowers. Nuada was a diamond, he was very strong. This was just temporary.

_Hold on till I get there! I love you. No answer. His sister Sent, yes he hears you. Please hurry._

The journey was agonizing. Snail! Replaying our time together, Nuada had been active. He showed me how to use the staff and gently hit my head when I didn't listen. Then the Ardina freaked him out. He recovered in no time. Over the weekend, he had slept enough. Nuada had confided he enjoyed our company. He promised to come for my awards ceremony. Then we cuddled together to count the stars. These weeks, we were posted all the way south. I had no more mood for _any_ prize, hearing how weak and tired Nuada sounded. Then I got a note that it was postponed due to venue mixups.

Joe was silent and blackfaced. We wanted to be there! Was there no way to make it faster? I looked out the plane and prayed. _Please Nuada, don't let go. Your sister recovered. Although I had not spoken to his elven parents before, I knew their names and invoked them. Watch over him, King Balor, Queen Sylvia! Please hear me._

Touch down at the airport. I called Liz. She told me that thankfully the elf's fever had receded and remained stable. He was only weak and had no appetite. "I was with him. He collapsed. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. When was that?" I nodded making affirmative sounds as Liz told me what happened that night. It was so sudden that they were unprepared. She tried her best to keep him cool before they reached the medical team. The elves were vigilant constantly, and Nuada would recover soon.

I entered the dimly lit ward. Nuala confided_- if it's bright, he says it's hurting him. His fever is gone. Finally._

My elf was sleeping. The dark rings seemed deeper than before. He was stationery, except for the faint rise and fall of his chest through the thin pale shirt. One hand had a plaster over the IV drip. _It's me. Don't wake up yet._ I patted his hand.

Nuala told me she'd get something to eat, touched his shoulder and kissed him. I watched him at first. Gently, my fingers went to his pale chest. Rashes, unlike his twin's rose colored spots, his were blue markings. Also on his lower arms. He moved his hand to scratch his chest. I held him still. The doctor applied some cream and slid out again. Like some ghost. _His vision is not clear yet. Don't be alarmed._

Nuada exhaled and his yellow eyes, less brilliant now, blinked open small. I smiled. "Hello friend. It's me. Feel better?"

He reached out to me. I wondered why. "Dainin, come closer. I held on." Nuada lifted his head from the pillows, straining to see. I grasped his hand. He squeezed. Releasing me, the elf felt the contours of my face, but did not poke my eyes out. It was ticklish at my ear and throat. Nuada beamed and leaned back.

"Sorry I got here so late. Do I look totally dark?"

"No. A blurry object. What matters is you're here." I was delighted, he sounded more like his warrior self. The pleading note was gone. My vision was tinted by flakes, no I will not cry. I composed myself.

"You'll be well soon. It's not permanent." For a need to say something encouraging, I chose that. Elf smiled.

"Are you crying? Lots of people cried. I felt… bad." He leaned in close to study me. I said no I was not. Then Nuada moved my right hand to his heart. I felt his pulse and swallowed. I reached my other hand to touch his pointy ear that had shown itself.

"Don't. It's itchy. Let me hold you."

"Ok." My face was in his baby soft hair, Nuada's odor of the forest and sweat. Inside he was ecstatic that I was here, but had no energy to hug the daylights out of me. Haha. Same sentiments! _You're silly. Did you bathe? I teased, pressing my nose. _

Nuada's lips pursed._ Maybe. I forgot, it matters even now? Please stay awhile. _He tweaked my ear. "Nope, I don't mean that. Thanks for the hot welcome."

Then the elf nestled into the pillows. The nurse adjusted the ramp down. He had been propped up but now must be tired. Periodically I walked to stretch but came back to see him.

For some reason my bro had become silent throughout. At home he would not talk to me either, something was up. After the first visit, I gushed about Nuada's gladness and he was completely recovered. "Hey why don't you say something?" Joe nodded but had a distant look on his features. Never had I been more infuriated. "You're so cold. Prince will be hurt by your indifference."

Today, Nuada wanted to eat his meal with us. Joe had no expression. The patient wanted to eat on his own, though his hands were shivering. "Is it nice? It tastes like premium quality fish," Nuada commented, tapping on the plate. He glanced at my brother. Joe muttered something.

"Yes. So you can eat lunch and dinner already?" I filled in.

"Umhm. The fever burns much energy. I was so hungry after you left, dainin. Never felt like this before." Nuada chewed on the peas. A lot of gravy but he did not mind this time.

I smiled. "What is wrong, you're not eating well?"

"I'm ok." The person who shared my blood eventually forced a smile. Prince tilted his head, but did not reply. He laid his free hand on Joe's, a concentrated look on his normally stern features.

"Thank you. I want the ice-cream." My brother took the cup for him. I tried to give him the glare of: _don't be like this! Stop being so selfish._ I motioned for Elf to lie back, we'd feed him. Nuada was obedient. He liked the egg.

Afterwards he wanted to change so I was supposed to leave. I turned my back. "Outside friend." But I could hear him speaking to Joe. "I just feel tired. No more pain." His voice was husky. A fit of coughing overwhelmed him. I came back in, Joe was patting his back. "The vial…" he whispered. I held out the vial of pink syrup. It was like cough mixture. He drank all of it. Nuada coughed a little more then inhaled.

_Do not be angry. It is a rite we go through. Nuada said bravely._

My brother stiffened. "Rest. Don't speak anymore. I'll be outside."

"Soon will be back to normal. Laira give me your hand." He had his eyes closed, seated on the chair. Images of wolf unicorns, birds, blue flowers, creeper plants, olden trees, carousel of time passing.

"Why?" I wondered. Nuada seemed to have fallen asleep. I rubbed his chest with a fragrant oil. "He has no right to be angry at you. I'm sorry."

Nuada shook his head. "I will talk with him later. He is very upset, not angry. Do you remember the day I showed you the flowers?"

"You told me you won't let illness defeat you. But it's not fair. You have suffered enough." Nuada's ambers were now open. I held him close. _I want to relieve your pain. Tell me what to do. Do not bear it alone. _

_Yes. Can you show me what you are thinking? Give me a nice vision._

_Ok, ionuin. Let's see. _All the times he trained with his weapons, the vigour and prowess, Hellboy's mischief, his first movie, surprise at the cherries on the blackforrest cake, giving me the bracelet, my sketch of him in meridian, his arguing with Nuala, going to the lair…. Every snap shot moment. I opened my eyes. "There. Hope you're all better now. My Airgetlam."

He breathed peacefully, fingers loose about my hand. Oh I should have got him to lie down on the bed. He was warm, so I wet a cloth and lay on his forehead. The chair was cushioned. Maybe it would not be so uncomfortable. He might be stiff later. The door opened and some attendants came to take his discarded clothing. Laid out new bedsheets and folded the fresh pajamas. Nuada wore a tunic which was short sleeved and loose pants of the pale color too.

"Psst may I know why?" I asked a guy going out.

"Ah, his rash itches. The usual clothing made him scratch a lot. This material is not what Nuada likes but will do for now."

"Thank you. Should I make sure he doesn't bleed?" I had noted scars on some of the rashes. The man produced a big tub of cream for application anytime.

An hour later, ionuin rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stood up. "You're still here?" The elf rolled his head. He lay down on the bed and smiled.

"Yes." Nuada said he was bored, could he listen to music? I plugged my mp3 to his ear set to classical music.

"Will sleep more. See you." I kissed his cheek.

Then Joe stood at the door sobbing. What the? I pulled him into the toilet and closed the door. He gave vent to the full emotional outburst. "You silly dope. He will be ok. Why're you crying?" I hissed.

_I can't- help myself. Don't want, Nuada is in pain. When he coughed- it's horrible. _

_Don't hold back then. Your telepathy is louder now. Ouch. I replied, smirking. _Joe cried for a while, then washed his face. Elf called my name. Bro shook his head don't tell him I'm here. We smiled in conspiracy.

"Laira! Are you there? Come."

I came out to his bed. "What?"

"Where did you go? I heard- a sound." He looked alert.

"Yea the bathroom had a toilet problem. What do you need?" I stood in his view of the door and grinned. Nuada scratched his rashes, rubbed his soles on the edge of the bed.

"I need help on my back. It's unbearable! Lower please. Yes, just right." I smiled. "I cannot stop it unless I sleep. Ack."

"What if it bleeds? No don't do too hard." I disagreed when Nuada demanded that I exert more nail pressure.

"Won't. I can heal. The cream's useless." I was coating between his fingers which felt acutely itchy. Nuada scowled at me but I ignored his demands. He sounded like a petulant little elf. When I said so, he leveled me the ultimate Glare of 'adult elf'. Those glowing ambers were akin to molten lava- _Watch the tone. You're being disrespectful._ "I am _not petulant, _it is your duty to care. Don't be a shallow being. Damn." I laughed as he poked me.

Joe couldn't stay in there forever. Soon prince would need to use the toilet too. Nuada remarked, "Is the problem of the bathroom okay?"

"Yes. Here let me turn on music. A nice one for you." To drown out any sounds.

He leaned back as I played These dreams. _You better come out soon. He won't sleep for long. _

_I cannot! Stall longer. My eyes are swollen._

_You're so vain. Argh! Nuada can't see that well, never mind. Hurry up! I shouted blocking this. _The elf shifted to face me and asked me to read to him. As I was telling him the new revised version of King Arthur, being a celtic myth with fey instead of humans, Nuada placed a finger on the pages. "Can I see the words?"

I Sent that brother could try to creep out now, and since the book was big enough to block the patient's view (I sat the book up and Nuada peered at the pages) should be an easy trick to manage. "Yes I can see if I strain a little. The wizard said I will get a horse….." I held the book up and Nuada read aloud slowly.

"If you're tired, don't strain anymore." I added. A motion to the left, near the door. Oh yea, Joe was sneaking out woohoo when another voice exclaimed, "Hello! I thought no more than two visitors at a time."

My brother cursed. Nuada looked up and smiled. "It is fine. Why did you hide in there for so long? I hope the toilet is all right, soon I have to use it." The elven healer laughed, offering to help him.

*******

He took a hot shower with the medicinal herbs so smelled funny. I sneezed at the scent. Nuada looked sad. "What is it?"

"Allergic. Never mind." I sniffled, blowing my nose. Elf languidly sat down on a cushioned chair.

"Why did you hide? I could hear sounds. It is uneasy for me when people cry." The elf said calmly. I tugged his hair. He knocked my head.

Of course my brother declared he did not do so. "I dropped something in the sink. Had to dig it out and wash. You must have hallucinated."

Nuada nodded at the reply solemnly. _Can you come tomorrow as well? I'm so bored. _

I felt a little better standing some distance away. Nuada bathed in that foam to reduce the itch and the healers said it would fade after some time. I should bring air freshener next time. "I could ask Red to come. He misses you lots."

"Not him!" Nuada groaned.

"Hey he wrote you a card. See." Ok just two words Get well Waif. I illustrated the card myself, as Hellboy wouldn't do that. He only added some whiskers to the cat. Nuada laughed.

"I don't want to collapse from rough handling."

********

Over the next week or so, we visited Nuada. It was no joke: the one person rule. He told us it was all right, but the healer said he would get tired. His fever had sapped much energy away and was going to take time to replenish. Abe said Nuada especially warned him to be quiet for his turn. 'he will pay close attention to us, that's why not too many people should be talking'. Nuala came when we were out. Red excited the prince, in a good way. It was comical to hear him arguing with the demon about something. "… not a waif for the millionth time!"

Disinfection was important before entering the ward. The elf complained of boredom, according to his healer friends. He wanted to hear music, which was fine. Haha, I thought he hated tv.

I stayed home when I had flu.

"Hello, it's me. I heard you're ill. Are you better?" Nuada called me. He was upbeat.

"Yes sore throat. Crap. Yay you sound positive."

He chuckled. "Stronger. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll wait till I make a complete recovery. Can't risk infecting you Noowa."

"Hmm only that small a bug… I am well. My cough is gone. Oh yes I take vitamins too."

I smiled. "Great. One more day, I will come all right?" Looking at my table was paper. "And shall bring my letter. Can you read now? How's your eyesight?"

"I can. No problem!"

I walked into an empty ward two days later, bringing some movies and two letters. Oh had he left already? This was the right place. "Halfling."

I gasped and jumped. Nuada laughed, he had appeared behind like a shadow! I sighed. "You gave me a heart attack."

"I was over there, near the door." Despite his positive tone, Nuada's brow was sheen with sweat and he panted slightly. He had done some exercise? Someone clucked at him. Nuada meekly took a seat. The nurse nagged him not to be a hero. "You're not yet well recovered, that illness was very long. Lie back down."

Prince murmured that he was ok. I marveled that he was able to be stealthy. "She's right. I brought letters. Can you go back to your room?" I opened my bag.

"I have to wait for permission. Thank you." Nuada hugged me when I turned to him. So cute. "I haven't lost my skill as a tracker." I beamed.

Liz wheeled elf to his room. He said for the umpteenth time "I can walk. It is not far. A short distance."

"Shush let me play this game. I've always wanted to wheel people." She remarked. On his lap were our gifts, while I held baskets of flowers and fruits from fans. Nuada took my hand.

"Is it nice? I had fun rolling around, in hospital once…." I told them the story when I got dengue fever. Nuada made a face and insisted he was not as feeble as we thought. "Still we want to take care of you. Please relax." I pressed the button to the lift. Liz patted his head. He growled, shaking his fist.

"Don't! I am not a young boy."

Nuada lay down on his bed, bouncing on it. "Yes! At last! You know demon made me laugh so much. We watch this drama every night. He will interprete in such twisted ways."

I bade him to tell me. "Dunno the title, it is every night at ten. He had recorded the episodes when I was unwell. Then the doctors said I had to sleep at least two hours. I cannot wait to watch some more."

"Ok! I'm happy. How long will this take?" I gestured to him resting.

Confidently, Nuada reckoned it would be next week. He scratched at his ankle. The blue rashes had stopped growing. Some of the patches were less deep in color, going to heal. I should add that he was in shorts and a nonsensitive tunic. Trousers would rub on his skin and he could not endure the sensation. More of his scars were visible. I brushed his fringe and observed the runemarks. This was fun. Nuada blew at me. I moved back.

A lingering smile on his dark lips. "I am not on display."

* * *

**Nuada **

I have missed having a normal time. Restrictions don't agree with my way of life, even though I needed some aid. Exertions no matter the slightness would make me sleepy. I lay down on my fragrant bed. No more horrible smells. The big leaves of the nonni seemed to wave merrily from the left corner. Ferns hanging by the windows, they all looked fresh. An addition to my collection was a dwarf orange shrub. Someone had helped me care for them. Checking them, I found the fronds succulent and healthy.

"Did you water my plants?" I enquired.

"Sometimes. Not daily." She began to arrange my clothes into piles and the bottles of cream, vitamins and supplements. "Hmm why?"

"I want to thank them, come here. Give your hand. Please."

"Wait." In a tone of patience. Laira has that virtue of not gratifying my needs immediately. My foot nudged her. "Hey! These are washed. Don't."

I laughed. Until today, my feet undersoles and in between were horrors of rash! It had been very hard not to maniacally tear out skin. I didn't care what they said, itching needs instant relief! _You'll be scarred more. Stop. Don't. Karin was dismayed. I said never mind, already had most of my body covered. He was not happy. _Herbs and spices should give more power. I had some scabs.

"Why didn't you put the cream?"

"I did. What is chicken pox? Someone mentioned the symptoms are like that."

"Rash spots, fevers aching. You were delirious, elf. Had us worried."

I could not recognize people, only Abraham. He was very kind. That was some kind of battle. "I've slept a lot, will be all right now. My memory is intact. My muscles ached. Horrible nightmare. " Laira adjusted my blankets and held my hand. I said I wanted to venture outside.

I should probably mention what I could wear. My feet were sensitive to the usual boots and shoes, so I wore sandals. I did not like it, having my skin exposed is not very common. Unless we run on the beach. I tried to wear boots again today and could not endure the feeling. "I like your toes. Haven't seen them closely before."

I smiled. "Thank you. Afterwards you come along, I can stroll with people."

"No way, Airgetlam. I will ask permission if you can. You were panting just now, don't move."

14


	57. Envy wolves letters

**CHAPTER 57 Price of Envy, wolves, letters**

_See who I am (within temptation) and Golden time lover the FMA brotherhood theme. I think u will love them! read on for Golden time lover's meaning.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada **

Sister's ailment did not go to her feet. Lucky! She had shared her experiences. Our rashes were different.

I also phoned the humans. Cole was very happy. "Wow you're all better! I watered them. Are your plants all right?"

I thanked him, feeling emotional. I had killed his people but he was being selfless to me. strangely, I anticipated my next meeting with the boy. The other girl I forgot her name said, "See we're not hollow beings." She had sent me a music disc.

Laira said, "Hey what about my cds? Did you listen to them?"

"Yes, I will. I couldn't do that without a player in the ward. Don't be jealous." I laid them out. She could be possessive. This is seldom shown unless she is provoked. I am not the most attractive elf here, which is interesting to find out why girls feel this way. If a fellow warrior is better than I am, I will respect him, not feel jealous. I should observe if my own race's she elves are similar….

"You're _my elf_. She shouldn't be near you, Noowa. Get her own."

"Do not worry, we are merely friends. They are concerned for me and I should thank them. How can I be rude?" I advised. _I surrender to being yours only. _Few more days in bed.

The illness was gone, but the aftermath was like I had been through vigorous training sessions. The fatigue attacked in waves, sometimes I had to rest though it was just a few minutes' walk. Frustrating. Faithfully I ate all vitamins, soups, supplements given to improve my health. Sister urged me to take a seat. "You all right? I'll go on my own." We were on the way to our parent's shrine. Once the dizziness was past, I got to my feet and followed her. Nuala had added portraits of them this time. I felt sorrowful. _Alateir, I am sorry. I wish you were here with us. _I rubbed at my eyes.

_We are alone. It's all right to cry. _The flowers, we placed them on the table. The sunlight can come in, as it is a room abandoned by the Bureau. Our parents' portraits had a special coating to prevent weathering. It is tradition to dust the place and use fresheners and blossoms to make it nice. I spoke to them about a lot of things and feeling lighter, my weariness seemed to lift.

Joe was here. I embraced him. He looked closely. "Hey you're sick again?"

"No. Sorry did you say something else?" I shook myself from reverie. The boy had been upset that I was not my normal strong self. He was less talkative. "Did you wish to continue?"

He took out the beeping thermometer and put into my ear. I smiled. "Oh shit! 40 degrees Celsius? You're gravely ill again," he panicked.

"No it is normal. Elves' temperature is higher than humans." Joe's hand remained on my forehead. "What have you done this week? Do update me." We spoke about trivials for a while, their mother had tried to call me hearing about the news, and other things. I was concerned he did not eat well. Taking his hand, I showed him I felt a lot better.

He smiled. "Ok. Your eyes seem, swollen, red." The boy! I debated not telling him. Joe waited.

"I was very- sad. I miss Mother. But I'm better, you're here."

"Nuada don't brood over it. We will support you. Come with me, I wanna show you my new trick."

I agreed, sounded exciting. He walked slower for my benefit. His feelings had become more intensive of late. I wished to console him. Will it embarrass Joe? I think he understands. In front of a herd, the boy became invisible. How had he done it? He reappeared closer but the animals did not get spooked.

_How do you manage? I'm amazed! Congrats. _ Ilooked around. not in sight.

_Haha I didn't know. I just think don't want to be seen. Sometimes it won't work. Can you see or hear me? _

_No. Don't give me a heart attack. _ Soon, Aden an elf companion passed by reminding me not to stay up too long. She was a medical officer. I told her I would go back soon. Joe walked between the herd smiling. My weakness didn't matter anymore!

The counselor listened to my grief. I wanted to hear what advice she could offer, since I passed by the office, I might as well talk to her. She greeted me with, "I miss your presence, Silverlance. You always make me feel…"

I filled in, "Scared? It is normal."

"No, exhilarated, a high for me! My gosh, I like your people. I drew this patterns based on your expression." A black and silver pattern of mosaic.

"How can this be? Jo." Because of me she had conceived a new artwork?

"I am sorry. Grief takes time, Nuada. Let the pain flow. Imagine they are with you. Can that help?"

"Sometimes I think of them on a long journey which I cannot follow. And your suggestion too." The woman also asked me what illness it was. I explained it to her as best as I could. When silence fell, it was a comfortable one. I enquired about her studies. It was a rare friendship born from my skepticism. Something occurred to me. "Is sister all right?"

"Promised I would not tell."

"I understand. Does she feel happier? I really want my sister to be happy."

"Nuada you're the elder twin? I see. (I conceded)…. Yes yes Nuala is all right and happy. She is carefree now. I'm an only child. Feels lonely," she replied.

My twin had a lot of secrets sometimes. The human was thinking about how much she missed her family.

She gave me a cup. I thanked her and enjoyed the cocoa. My cellphone buzzed.

**Hi Nuada where r u? im waiting. **

The woman gaped as I texted back: **yes coming. Patience**_. _I added, "It is my friend. May I hear your opinions? She can wait a moment. Yes I can use the phone."

Again the woman said she could not give a solution. I would have exploded- what bloody answer is it? You are useless! Now I could listen without judgment. It was enough that my burden felt lighter, if only for this moment. Halfling looked impatient.

"Hey! Why're you late?"

"I am sorry, was at the office with someone." I ruffled her hair. Laira wanted to know the reason. I didn't reply, it is a polite response for people to stop asking I won't say anymore. Better than shouting.

"Are you sad? Joe said not to ask too much. I want to go out, come. You free?"

"Anywhere. I am fine." We took a cab to the nearest park and had a meal in the café. This was a new place we had not come to before. Not many humans milling the place. My rashness will never be gone, contrary to what Laira told me in her reflection. Since I could have more time off to relax, I went to their home and took a long nap.

Being alone awake, Laira was sleeping soundly. I began a letter:

_Dearest Ionuin dainin,_

_Sorry, has been so long. I was too weak to do any form of writing, does it look untidy? Hope you can read. The fever has sapped much strength and I'm still tired occasionally. Thank you for the supplements. I'm sure my energy levels will come back when I have enough rest. Don't worry. It is wonderful to have so many gifts and wellwishes._

_Maybe you wonder why I'm so emotional now. It is a side effect. I was in a darkness like a desert. At first the pain was intense, all my muscles and my head. Nuala said her fever is not so high. Once the illness leaves we will be immune. Don't blame yourselves. It is a mystery why this happens only to us. Hmm I think Blue was always close. His cold hands are effective for fever. (smile) I had been kicking swearing and struggling during the worst times. Feel guilty of that. Haha. Not a princelike trait you'd think._

_Sister said I'm inflexible? How could she? I don't think badly of her. We had very intense arguments and sometimes I did not want to see her, vice versa. But I will try to reconcile. I find it difficult to forgive criticisms, can you? Nobody is perfect but people dare to point out my mistakes? Conflict is like that, all of us think differently so we argue and try to make the other person at fault. Which becomes worse._

_Write back! I miss you on paper._

_Your friend always_

_Nuada_

******

Halfling laughed when I said her mother was a unique person. She said, "How? As in tomboyish, or annoying? It's ok."

"Not at all, she is nice, sincere. Unlike most people who realize I am a prince, she does not pretend to like me or care for what advantage she will be having. What about your answer, do you like the idea of royalty?"

"Hmm if I am a princess, I get personal attendants and servants. That'll be cool. But all the other negative things come, like having public appearances, tailed by guards, spies. Last time princess Diana got killed when she was pursued by the media. Yes and no," my friend replied.

"Can't you choose one side only?"

_It is hard. I see both sides. Sorry did I confuse you?_

I wrote down what she said, and counted the pros as more. "I have solved the dilemma, you like being a princess, just not the media part. Not to worry, in Bethmora people do not tail us. Who is this Diana?"

Poor Diana, she was not of royalty and felt extremely stifled and unhappy. I believe I had seen her news that people had released. I understood being stifled, not able to show how angry or sad I felt during the worst crisis. In some way we have all been wounded, not just physically but emotionally, psychologically. I watched the girl while I spoke. She looked calm, but inside she felt very thrilled at the melody of my voice.

_You look like a cat staring at mice. --- she remarked._

_I'm a wolf. But cat is not a bad analogy. Haha. _

_Is that your totem animal? You feel affinity with the carnivores._ The child flipped to a page on wolves she had drawn. I smiled and inclined my head.

She said, "I shall make one big wolfie that's you."

"No need." I took her pencil and looked at the other pictures.

* * *

I found this letter under my pillow next day. It was in orange and blue.

**Hi Nuada!**

**Bueno dias in Spanish. I'm practicing espanol. I could read your new letter fine, it is not messy. Mine is more ugly. Like big and childish. I want to refine it. Maybe I shall type out my next letter, what do you think? And I can decorate it. Yay!**

**Aww yes sickness aches. I understand. Are you getting better nowadays? Your training has resumed isn't it? (smiley) Very worried! Fever can do a lot of damage. The doctors said many foreboding things. I was reminded of Sarah: she had a dangerous illness and after the fever her mind got damaged. She forgets things easily, which is sad. But her attitude is so positive you cannot tell. Sarah is a non hollow human, she seems to be a lifetime friend, though I just knew her. I learn much from her. **

**Is there cure for amnesia? You feel weak, we want to help. Please tell us humble servants what to do. Hahahah. I cannot believe you feel emo, my love. Secrets are safe, I always kept them since I was 11 or 12. People look at me and think I can do that. Yuck, what a pain! I don't mind some, but a whole lot is too much. It's like I'm the machine that has to process complaints always. I don't want to be the receiver of bad news. Instead the Harbinger of destruction for a change! Evil laughter. **

**But thank you for confiding in me. I don't mind you sharing Nuada, it's so special. You're a prince, yea! Same here, I hate others criticizing me, for free. They should pay like sixty to hundred bucks per hour of that. I want to bring doom upon them. You will be closer to the Blue fish now. Elf +Abbee! It's my personal nickie for him, and he will get all anguished and insist that I call him properly. They say Abe is like ape, haha. I prefer Abbee. What background, blue or green? **

**I was quite sad to hear your gasping on the phone. We wanted to go right away but it was a slow journey. Doesn't it suck to be far off when something happens? Well, I remember how angry you were that Nuala was sick and you were not here. Aren't we all the same?**

**What you swore, and kicked? Cool! Yes she told me, what you know we discussed about your inflexibility? Then I must be more guarded. Yes it is ok to stick by your ideals and goals, that is confidence. But you are not open to ideas… hope you won't knock me out when you see this. We exchange Nuada-ness not backstabbing ok? There're things sister won't want to tell you or you get mad. And girls need some space too, within ourselves. Don't be mad. **

**As soulmates we share everything else. Enclosed is a mini elf with mini friends. Some are imaginary. It's a comical picture I used water color, so it's quite light. I dream of publishing an art book. I got an idea, shall we toss the sharp tongued to the zombies? Think of evil deeds, HAHAHAHA! **

**Partner in crime: Laira**

**

* * *

  
**

I laughed so much at the zombies idea. Stormy outside. Good to be indoors.

_Evening dearest dainin,_

_Today is a rainy evening and night. I shall be loath to go anywhere. I am glad you could see my shaky words. It's the hardest to shoot in this weather. I cannot see clearly in the mist. Your writing is unique, if you type it becomes so artificial, don't._

_Really you agree with me. Zombies, are you sure they can be trusted? They may turn on us. I shudder at the concept of undead. You may employ vampires? I prefer golems, trolls, or henchmen. Yes, I want to be harbinger of terror then. No, you are not servants._

_It is true fever hurts the brain. Sarah sounds nice, what does she like? I am much better, don't worry. (smile) Cherish the bond, it is rare to have such a close companion. I see. Girls bond differently. Nuala told me I cannot possibly replace a girl-friend. I fumed for a while. We are of the same blood, how can she talk like this? And I listen to her patiently if she is unhappy. _

_Flexible or not depends on mood. I can be open if I want, so that's unfair of your remark. I mean this in good sport, haha. I won't compromise on wrongdoings, the bad should die. Or be punished. I could spare the life of honorable people. By the way I can't wait for the next episode of the drama on tv, which Hellboy likes to do running commentary. It is called 'Cloak knives and undercover'. _

_Emo is short for emotional? No I don't remember being like that. Pray tell me? Yes Ionuin can be for both genders. I will be happy if you do that. It's sweet of you to learn elven. Your pronouncing is off but the writing is okay. Did you get the second letter? I enclosed some special things. I could teach you to read those._

_Keeping secrets is normal for you? Sorry you felt burdened. Tell them you don't want to receive bad news. They are so inconsiderate. I know I will have lost patience. Hmm I cannot burden you too much, it's fine. I don't want to be one of those people. _

_Mini elf? That is nice, is it me? Of course you can try to make an artbook. What! Abbe, hahaha. No no please don't do that drawing and post it up. I will never hear the end of the Blue's comments. Someone told me you can do the posting thing on the internet. I think it's deviantart. Common thing for you to go on sites to post diaries? Why let other strangers see what you think? There is no privacy, I will not do that. _

_It is disappointing you don't think I have tried to be open. Haven't I made special exceptions for you? (I am smiling as I write this, not that sad) I give in a lot to your wimps and fancies. Don't you enjoy arguing? It is a good spar. You can gain insight, invaluable. _

_Some stories capitalize our race Elf. I feel important and respected. I could not be close when people were ill or died. I did gasp on the phone? I must have been very weak then. My cousin died from the illness. I had a new dream about him. His name was N'lan. We were like brothers. I couldn't reach him in time. He was very happy though, in a field of flowers. Lyra, it gave me peace. Why didn't he come earlier? It was a meeting without words, only emotions. A silent movie. He looks like us. _

_Hellboy told me the Professor's name was Trevor Bruttenholm. It is easier for him to cope if he thinks of him on a long vacation. Good idea, I try it for my parents too. In a way each of us is on a journey to the End. Our religions don't have a heaven. Looks like my cousin made it there, and Wink. I miss them. Homesickness includes my memories of the adventures with them. Wink cooked very well. N'lan liked to play sports. _

_I like Shakugan no shana. She is like me, in a way. Your sketch of her is good. I think it's nice. What is the other cartoon, with the tincan guy and shortie? It's something Alchemist? I will be able to come only for the afternoon. Sweet sleep!_

_Hugs_

_Your only Elf_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Dear Nuada uber Elf (ultimate elf),**_

_**Yup you guessed it! I have accounts on deviantart and also some other sites. It is the In thing to do stuff online for us. Haha. That is the site for posting our drawings and such. Oh I haven't shown them to you yet, can't wait. I see. We post things to share with others, they want people to see their comments. They don't require privacy. Can be good, allows for sharing, the bad part is when the comments get nasty called flaming. I've done a fair bit of flaming myself, haha, coz the idiots dared to insult me. I haven't been hurt yet by those noobs. That means greenhorns. **_

_**I have made Elf capital too. Yes we adore your race. Woohoo.**_

_**You don't approve huh? Never mind. Diary writing is on blogs nowadays, hardly people will write and keep their notebooks. I used to vent on a notebook and then lost interest. I also got some network accounts. Well you could use fake names and everything. I do that and no one knows how I really look like. Haha, Relax I won't post Abe and you pictures, it will be my private collection. I still am halfway through it. He loves you. Don't be mean. Okay, sorry sorry. I was being truthful though, about your shortcoming. But I try not to mind, unless it's very bad.**_

_**Nah I don't like arguing. Don't argue please. Haha. I can gain insight with other methods, such as probing. I am better in that. I think I can do more accurate readings with my mind now. It's fun. **_

_**Aww I am sorry you feel sad about N'lan and Wink. They seem to be happy there. In my religion there is heaven and all people go there, only the evil who won't repent don't. Wow he must be so cute! Nuada, he may have wanted you to be happy and not to worry about them so much. Silent movie is a nice metaphor. **_

_**Can I ask you something: Do you carry a lot of burdens? Uriel said that one day, I kind of walked past and heard. All the more I should cheer you up. I shall make you laugh. I want to show you my jokes and nonsense. Nonsense can cheer people up. Yay! I like comedies. That show, I forget to see it. That's good, sounds like a good drama. Hahaha.**_

_**Correct, emo is shortform. Imao is happy, lols is laugh out loud. My friend loves to write lol. If you chat with us online, we'll show you. It's easy and helps show your feelings in a quick way. Well, I don't think you want to do that, as computer isn't your favorite. Nuala is right, you cannot be a girl-friend. Girls can go in deep about our problems, guys can't. She did not mean to make you mad. However I am sure Nuala adores her big brother and his wonderful virtues. As a twin, can you always read each other's minds? **_

_**Oh yea, can have both zombies and your fey army to attack the assholes. Forward! I think undead is formidable, they have no emotion. In my game I am the necromancer so I can control them with confidence. Thank you, I love your compliments. Must be careful not to become too proud ohoh.**_

_**Secrets cannot remain for too long. It feels like burying the hachet… makes me think of seashells buried underground. Is it true you can hear music in the cones? I don't dare to, someone had bugs crawling into the ear! Yuck. I don't mind holding them. Insects to be seen is nice. **_

_**Oh I am confused, Nuada. You mean you accept there is heaven but not them intervening to help you. Sorry if it is too invasive, don't need to answer this.**_

_**Definitely you're skeptical of magic. Have mentioned that before when I thought you're a mage, Nuada. The anime is called fullmetal alchemist. It has gone on for so long, sickening. So many people dying. Maybe Al will get his body back it was shown in the song. I like the beat, Golden time lover. It is about victory, defeat and wanting to win at all costs. Alchemy is both magic and science. But so many people are claiming to be witches and druids. I cannot believe they want to do that, may attract evil spirits. **_

_**Yay! Shana is like you, rash and fiery. The cool thing is her sword can immolate. I also like Margery Daw's blasé attitude, and her book can laugh! Have you used a fire sword before? (enclosed is Joe's shorter letter)**_

_**Lots of kisses and hugs**_

_**Laira**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Dearest children,_

_Thank you for your faithful replies. The news is fresh. I was so tired from missions. Humans got killed, we had to replace them. Glad I can take a break tonight. But got to read about demons. _

_The music is because of the oceans' echoes in the shells. I have never got ear bugs before, haha. Use a salt solution to wash them out. It is nature, not magic. Once you remove them from the beach, there's no more sound. There is a colorful type of cone, very colorful which is toxic. Don't pick it up. Bright markings mean danger._

_You are confused. I see. I want to think of my parents in heaven, which is nice. I cannot feel anyone helping me though, spiritually. They don't answer my questions. Sometimes I did see some of the deities, when I sleep. Lyra I don't feel offended. It's good how open you are. I want to emulate that. Many people have asked about our religion too. Hmm, I also agree the declared witches and druids are mad. Luckily you're not joining them. One thing to play as a game person, another to think it is real. Wizards are rare, imagine if they confess to their craft. I think their lives will be enslaved or jeopardized! Hahah. Don't bother them. I seem to have moments of amnesia. Like I left some people promising to meet later and forgot. _

(*I took a nap and it was darker outside when I awoke, feeling fresh. I took some food. Since no one was in when I phoned, I picked up the pen…)

_After the sleep I feel much better. Sometimes I use meditation when I cannot rest fully. So the fullmetal alchemist is not nice. Some anime is not serious, I prefer those. I always eat when I watch Shana. She is so honorable, I imagine a good companion to duel with. It's been so long since I've met an equal match. Not to boast, but it is true. I was demoralized when trolls insulted our race. They used a coarse dialect which I could understand. We were in town to help rebuild and the trolls said scathing things, like we are nobles and probably just want to look generous, elves take bribes and so on. Not all of us are that rich and proud. The prejudice is truly painful. My companions wanted to teach them a lesson, but I stopped them. Have our efforts meant nothing? We will stay away from that town for awhile. _

_Joe thank you for your jokes I can understand. I feel happier today. (smiley) I know, I cannot be a female, aww. I'm laughing when I think of Nuala tying my hair with ribbons and telling me about her problems. Your query is the second most popular here, after religions- are twins psychic? The salonist just realized we look alike, haha. Sometimes, but our Link is not as powerful as the time we were children. What did sister say? I don't get her telepathy always. _

_You eavesdropper. Do not hear people's chatting. But you're concerned for me, thank you. Let's see, as prince I have duties to Bethmora, talking to different contacts. The earlier incident I told you is one example. I do not like to socialize, there is some stress there. Some were hostile because they remembered my crimes. I felt nothing but if they take out the anger on my friends, I have to refrain from fighting them. On the good side is setting some of the animals free from traders. How cruel they are to put the little birds in such small cramped conditions. There was a successful raid we conducted to liberate wild pegasi, horses, rare birds etc. The council meetings are fine, I am becoming quite the diplomat._

_The Abe comment has my goosepimples rising. He loves me? Oh shit. I don't want that, yuck. He has been kind, I am grateful for what he did especially my fever. We eat together at times. Don't worry, I won't get violent or jealous. Abraham has some flaws, but I suppose I can overlook those.... _

_The army idea is fun. Yes we seem to be roleplaying what to do to idiots and criticizers. _

_Some of the games seem addictive. Could I try one when I come to your home? _

_I don't think I can hold a fire sword, it would burn. Haha. Your friendship means much to me thought I ought to tell you more directly. Call me soon._

_Hugs and kisses_

_The uber elf_

I was more mentally exhausted than physical these days. There did not seem to be any end to paranormal idiots and villains. I think the prisons would be full. Training kept me fully occupied. I enjoyed Cole's company, the dramas and cartoons. When could I have a longer break? Krauss said not to overstrain, so on certain days, I did not have to rush when the red light blinked. Helping the elves on certain rebuilding missions and research was what I did on the free days. Soon I might need to wear glasses from the scholarly things. Still it was better than hearing insults from ungrateful bastards.

Tonight the phone rang. I ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Nuada! Hey, we got your latest. How're you feeling?" my soulmate's voice was cheerful. I smiled.

"Better. Oh please wait, I need to get something to eat first then I will come back." I wore my clothes, for I had just showered, and got sandwiches and a drink. We had much to talk about, as usual. Somehow even though we meet on weekends, there's still much the young Halflings want to hear from me. "Your sketches are nice. Thank you for everything. I…(suddenly my throat closed) I want you to hear that."

"Haha, okay. Wow you actually you said it twice, and I'm holding that sheet now. So cute, we love you too. I'm sorry that the trolls insulted your people, they are fools. And it's dangerous to get into fights with them. Is it still stressing you?"

I nodded. "Not really. Nowadays I do more research than outdoors. It can be demoralizing, Lyra. The words calm me. I made some drawings of my own, patterns more than characters. Johanna showed me hers. It was inspired by me."


	58. Signs

**58: Fire of warmth, Signs!**

_Ghost riders in the sky, Indestructible (Disturbed)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada**

My phone time was usually therapeutic. This time, I needed to vent my emotions. I like this technology. Although I like face to face contact with friends, hearing the voice is comforting too.

"Cool, elf! You are a very awe inspiring prince. Is it better to talk to other people?"

"Hmm a little bit. I prefer to take useful action though," I replied enthusiastically. "I see some benefit. You like N'lan my cousin? From what I told you."

"Ah that's how to say his name, cool. Nah he was handsome, past tense. I should thank you too for all the kind things you wrote."

"What, can you mention them?" I basked in the compliments, really needed them this night.

"Like complimenting me, confiding in me as an equal, that kind of thing. I wish I could help you more physically, Nuada. I could use telepathy to… "

I frowned. "Don't mention it. I am glad you can use your gift but save it for more urgent times. Not now."

A long silence. I sighed. "Halfling you are angry? Do not be. I meant well."

"Um no. I'm checking my other hp for texts too. Haha sorry. I ought to concentrate on you."

I placed hp in the context of mobile phones and said curtly, "That is correct. When we live together, I expect you to pay attention to what I say, and not do the multiple tasking, child. Won't you be hurt when I do that?"

"Sorry, Airgetlam. Right I'm focusing strongly now. Can we re- negotiate the rules in our future life? Will it be a big house? A castle is what I picture, lots of room to run and servants. I would like to decorate the place too, with sprigs and wallpaper the thing. What do you think?"

Funny. My annoyance left. "All right! I consent. What else? (on the computer plugging and electricity) Not possible. I do not know how to plug things, or the wiring. As I have suggested life will be more fruitful than computer or the internet. Maybe when you go to your apartment. "

Laira said brightly, "You mean we're not living there fulltime? Like summer vacation sorta- (I acquiesced) hmm I see I see. In my ideas, it's going to be fulltime. I don't mind that. Tv and stuff can be once a week or every fortnight. What about you elf? You can endure not watching anime?"

I scoffed, "Of course. An Elf does not need electricity in the forest. I never had issues of boredom. One can find entertainment." Secretly, I would have to struggle to re-adapt to the rustic life when we returned to Bethmora as citizens. I like to watch movies. Plays just are not the same, typically drag longer than the two hours! Shrek is on the round disc thing and I would like to see it again. "Yes, I am quite sure of that."

She chortled. I shook my head and said, "You have no respect. Where's your honor? Huh?"

Gasping the imp joked, "You waited so Long to answer. Nuada you like movies and tv _a lot_."

"Not so," I grumbled. We had a somewhat childish exchange of not so, you do, etc. "That is final, no wiring. We can explore the forest, see new animals. I bet you've not seen kelpies, mermaids, echaks. I will educate you on our customs, much more than what tales inform."

"Haha, yes yes Mister. I mean, Your Highness."

"Why do you revert to my title again? We're friends!" I groaned in exasperation. "Stop the formalities."

"Coz that was an order I thought. You order me not to think about luxury items of humans with the tone."

Really? I felt shy, they are my friends and family. I corrected, "No that was not an order, Laira. I apologize for the proud and distant tone."

She replied calmly, "Good. We can totally chill and be same status right?"

I nodded. "Right, pal." We laughed at my odd usage. "Actually I want to watch the Shrek again. You said there're other stories coming out?"

"Yea, 4 and 5 will be the final sequel. Sure, you'll be able to see it. I could give them to you, Nuada. Then you can watch more often. I don't play it much."

I was touched. She talked more about what developments they were making for the part four and five. I could not accept the offer. "It is fine. I just want to see it one more time. I prefer a loan, but not take as a gift."

"Like the lavender candles and the presents. (she exhaled) Something I don't get, do elves always talk like this? Don't need to get all somber about favor exchange. It's just a guideline," she suggested. "I _want_ to give you stuff. And it's ok to keep."

I shrugged. "Hmm, yes most normal fey talk like this. Especially princes. I have bought some candles to return to you. And I should pay you back too. All favours must be accounted for. Every single detail."

She moaned. "Aww, don't be somber serious. You're not the zombie. Lighten up."

"Now see here, I am not a zombie. What does that mean, lighten up? I can't get lighter."

Cracked a joke. "It means to cheer up, don't be heavy. Heavy meaning, depressed, not high. Noowa, that was a killer! You should try to act."

A constant proposal from jokers. They think I am good enough to act in some role. I don't think anyone will come to my movie, I have no acting talent whatsoever. I don't move unless I am practicing or training. The boy who filmed me said he wanted me to consider. What! The actors remain in our lands, the Borderlands; and even so, nobody is supposed to expose his or her identity as a fey to the human world. Humans pry so much. I told her this.

"But I thought you hate being lost people. Many want to see you guys. Exotic and legendaries."

"I understand. It has been this way for centuries, hard to make a change now. It'll be havoc to have the privacy gone. Most of us are afraid of exposure…." The direction of this was more uncomfortable for me, and I changed the subject. "I felt discouraged when a dryad fought with my comrade. Both were injured seriously and she was adamant we had stolen from her. The matter is far from solved…"

Laira was quietly listening and made sympathetic sounds. I asked, "What do you think? Have we done wrong?"

"You can rely on me to believe in you always. They're obviously anti-elves, and imbeciles. Don't need to waste effort to help them anymore. It must be taking such a toll on you all."

"Thank you. Not all of the folk think so. Happened on a few nights only. Yes, my sister said almost the same thing. I really want to amend for my past, and help them. I think for the time I was asleep (for the 5 year coma), the fey have changed. For the meantime, I will take a holiday from difficulties. But I read so many facts that I shall need to wear glasses soon." I laughed.

"Yea, lemme take photo when you wear glasses ok! Noowa in glasses. Heehee, promise! HB, Liz? How're they?"

I smiled. "Demon shouted at me two days ago. That was the final straw, I did something rash. Cannot remember what happened. But this morning, he put some of my favorite food on the table. It's a bribe, he wanted me to read him a story. Ack. I told him, look it's not easy to appease me. But in the end, we became neutral again."

I could not hold a grudge against the impulsive agent who had much in common with me. My heart had softened, listening to Professor Broom's kindness. Hellboy had no parents, like me. He would be depressed. Of course that did not mean I would let the boy, he was a youngling compared to any of feyfolk, lord it over me. Haha.

"So cute. I made a painting of little HB and Nuada. Will show you this weekend. Hey you will be free right?"

I patted the latest fat volume of facts Common Enemies of War. Research department's advantage was I didn't have to go for the arduous and dangerous tasks. Now those were left to Krauss training and leading another batch. So I should be free. "Yes, I think so. You miss me?"

"Not much, we usually meet a lot. What's important is, do _you_ miss me, uberElfin? I feel like saying elfin." Laira was crafty now.

I did miss the Halflings, being under duress had such effects. However I don't like to admit it. "Ha, I don't either. You ask so many irrelevant stuff and give me a migraine. But I'm joking, it's nice to talk like this. Really." I chuckled.

"Man that's really below the belt. You cut me deep. Elves, especially this one, make people sad and talk like zombies. It is dee- whole truth. No liezzz."

We chortled. I said, "What liezzz you utter. You mean I sound like a zombie? Why not a vampire? I am sure they have melodious voices and attract weak girls to them. Reminds me of this Twilight thing. I've seen the book."

She snorted. "It sucks! Vampires not wanting to face reality and the stupid Bella is so emo. Nuada you read it? Don't you think it sucks? The style is fine, but I was so sick of them whining."

"Liz bought it for her niece. Oh it is that bad. I did not really read much, nowadays all my time is devoted to research of the paranormal. Fiction is a good escape. So you only like the- Louis from your favorite movie? Interview something."

She thought my duties were very cool. At this point, I really wished I could hug her tightly and never let go. Instead I closed my eyes to visualize her face, hair, the way she looked at me. "Hello? Are you there elf? So quiet. Yea! Anne Rice is the best vamp author. I also like other junior authors. Nonfiction can be dry. But I love it!"

"I am. Yuck I want to give you my list to read. If I need an assistant, can I outsource?"

"No prob. But I want to be paid ok. Not free labour."

I pretended to growl. "Hollow dainin-elendil. I want to hit you all the way to kingdom come. You should be glad to stay with me! My room and food have always been free. Wait till I find my record book. Then you are finished."

"Bwahahahah."

***********

**Laira**

I made good on my promise to cheer up the sad elf. His pain was evident that they did not appreciate their efforts on rebuilding. I knew all his jests were a cover, a mask for the unfairness of the situation. Well, he may need to wear glasses all right, doing a lot of reading. But at least that was the most, and danger was not so much. It will be quite a sight for us to laugh! Outfield, agents are always in jeopardy. Nuada did not have time to relax. I suggested he ought to listen to classical music.

"Yes I do have some Mozart and Chopin. They are very good," he replied.

The zombie joke was meant to show that I wished he would lighten up on manners and favours. I wanted to give the Shrek package to Nuada! Yet he won't accept. "Just want to see it one more time. I prefer a loan, but not take as a gift." How I disagreed with this old fashioned idea that a male cannot accept presents from girls. But if I told him, he would feel wounded. Sometimes the prince misunderstood what we meant.

Never mind, I plan to give it to him anyway then not take it back. Nuada will eventually understand my intentions. Shrek is a really good mood enhancer. We talked about Twilight, vampires, zombies and so much. At one point as I wondered if Nuada missed me, the small hitch in his voice quickly evened out to a jubilant bass. Not certain.

I thought he would order me not to miss civilization. Haha. But I was not taken in by his pretence that an elf does not need to watch tv and stuff. Now that you have been exposed, it's really hard not to enjoy such luxuries. I'm sure you agree with me, people.

Nuada hugged me so tightly I almost suffocated with his grip. He does miss me, yay! I patted his back. "You're my beloved too, ok. Can you please let go now?"

He eased back, golden eyes hazed with a film. His smile was wide. His fingers lingered on my shoulder. I held his other hand, callused and scarred, and put to my lips. Nuada frowned. "I should do that not you."

"Why it's not proper? I don't mind."

Nuada opened his mouth to protest then closed it. _It isn't usual. Can I watch Shrek 3? It is the latest one? _

Midway through, I said gently that in addition, I truly wanted to give the whole set to him. Elf focused on me for a long while. At first, he said, "No I cannot take it like this. What would you like in return?"

I let it pass, the show was absorbing. We had almost forgotten about our little debate. "This time is sufficient. Until the next time, I will loan again."

Nuada smiled and leaned back, stretching his lithe form.

I said ok but not really commiting it. There was so much I truly wanted to help elf! Why won't he let me? _It is not wrong for me to console you, friend. I am willing to, I Sent strongly. _

_Not wrong. Thank you so much. Yet when we are close and not arguing fervently, I am truly overjoyed. He returned with passion. _The elf unpacked his things out on the bed and was occupied. A new robe of skyblue was among his clothing.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, it's fine if you want to have some clothes here in the cupboard."

"Sure. How did you like the new dress? I want to see it."

I changed into the golden dress with a small ribbon. This was optional to tie back. And I let my hair down. Nuada nodded with approval, and his smile became impish. What? I did a pirouette.

Once I dreamt of a strange creature with wings. They were barely visible but I could see them shimmering. Her face was illuminated. Violet eyes. "Are you an angel?" Being lucid I could speak and control what I do.

She swept her hand across the space. Her language was foreign. I could understand it after a while, there was automatic translation to English. _"Elendil the future is going to be fraught with peril and tribulations for all of you."_

Oh no. Was something going to happen to Nuala, Nuada, Uriel and their friends? The goddess figure lifted my chin, her fingers light as cottontips. I gasped. Feathers rushed inside. I could not gauge her emotion. "_Yes for the Elvenkind. I will grant you Gifts of the unseal. A Guardian will come to your aid during the danger. But not all halfblooded will choose to crossover. For you will have to embrace the Full Sidhe Transformation.|_

_I nodded. "I will be ready, Mdm. May I know if I can tell my friends?" _

"_No, you cannot,"_ her voice turned harsh. Suddenly I was standing in the darkness. Rainbow spheres, glowflies, myriads of creatures appaeared around me. Some were floating beings. Halflings! I did not know how I identified them! Undergoing some kind of process like developing embryos, the figures were blinking. Auras reeled at higher and higher speed. It was exhilarating but also hard for me to look at these embryos.

"_No you Cannot tell anyone about this! No one understands. Look!"_ Hissing, the woman pointed to a bubbling window. It was the vision of a person pleading for something but the people would not hear. The goddess told me that he had told them about the foreboding he felt many years ago of a plague. But it was all in vain. Closeup, her legs were that of fur, her hair was seaweed like tangling each other, teeth jutted with sharp canines.

I promised. I was sure the elves would not mock me or doubt my words. She seemed to approve_. "Hmm you are brave. Even now as we speak, other Elendil fear the Moment._ _Your soulmate is…" Her eyebrows rose and she gasped. "Son of Balor? Silverlance."_

"_That's him, Nuada."_

The woman relaxed her tense body language, strolling instead of pacing just now. Her furred legs became skin, and a shimmering turquoise blouse covered her naked body._ I suddenly felt a rush of unspoken affinity between us! "You… know him, angel?"I dared to utter. _

_She sighed. "I was betrothed to the Prince. But I died before I was able to fulfil that oath. Silverlance, he is well now? He was very ill and has come close to Death. I begged the others to save him. I could not let his Lifethread be cut before… " _

I nodded pitying her. Yes she must have been some princess and should be a perfect match. Yet, Nuada didn't remember any woman he fancied. He only knew those who slapped him. Lifethread? Others wanted to kill him. No! A swirl of pain and anguish made me cry out.

Calm descended. But they failed to. I do not have to worry. To my astonishment, the woman beamed and kissed me. _"Thank you. You are made for each other. The prince I knew back then has returned. Full of hatred, no that was not Silverlance, the spear stained with blood of the lower races. It was a Spirit. My brothers and sisters test him, break him. He will not be defeated. I won." _

How could the gods toy with us? I was angry. But her face became almost elf like now._ "I used to be a wood nymph. We were blissful. But our lives are so short, shorter than the Elves. My name is Lady Iria, once Cecilia. I am the Weaver. Will you let me do one thing?" _

She bent down to whisper to me. I gave my consent. Cecilia! Nuada had been very upset and pulled away from me. This was his best friend. And she had become a goddess?

It was quite dark. Nuada was snoring beside me, his breath tickling my ear. A smile graced his black lips and remained. He spoke in a whisper. I held his hand. Nuada passed his trial, why must there be more? Perhaps he was seeing Iria right now.

Nuada was awake first. He was spreading bread on the table and bade me to eat. I tucked in. "I felt fresh when I got up. It was very interesting. I talked to Cecilia, she was my best friend. I think I loved her so long ago, but although she is apart from me, I don't feel sad."

I could not tell him so I just listened. Nuada's elation was even more than when he won something. His ambers almost glittered like real gold. "Why not? What is your take?" he murmured.

"Great! I think you grasped that your lives are apart but you'll not forget the happy memories you shared. How long was the dream? Flashbacks?"

He nodded, stroking his hair. "It went way back to the first time I found her playing by the stream. But soon the present Cecilia appeared. And the words we had were simply not enough. You look bored. Sorry."

I shook my head. "No it's ok! I want to hear a good story." But Nuada said that was all, the memory of it was fading. Would Iria come to him again?


	59. Lorelei eclipse

Sanctuary

**Chap 59 Eclipse- Lorelei songs**

_Chemicals react (Aly and AJ), Fantasista (Hitomi). For all you action junkies. haha Blocked is capital in front to show a mental attack.  
_

* * *

**Laira**

"She was my best friend!" the elf was exclaiming in glee while he opened the oven. Delicious baking scent! Wow he had gotten up early to make me breakfast. It was really tough for me to feign that I didn't know this woman. While he described how she looked like, I already understood and knew her appearance! I wanted so much to spill on the prophetic dreams I had with the goddess. The elves were going to face great calamity. How could Iria make me bear this secret alone? I opened my mouth but could not. _Iria, when can I come clean with it? It is so difficult for me! _Reached out my hand to touch Nuada's shoulder but my tongue was glued. He did not notice.

Nuada had pulled away from me and isolated himself that night. In fact he had been hesitant to be kind and gentle to me because of his deep hurt from Cecilia's death. Nuala asked me not to mention that.

He thought he was boring me with the details and stopped. "No I'm not. I don't mind. Can I see the pictures while you tell me? Then it'll be very clear to me!" I said, touching his hand. Prince gazed at me intently and heatedly afterwards. Did he guess that I harbored a secret of Lady Iria? The intensity was akin to a forest fire.

"Nuada what's up?"

He murmured, "I wonder why you have little reaction, nin mellon. Cecilia was betrothed to me. Everything had been arranged. I understand if you're angry."

Yea that was weird, I ought to be green seething with jealousy that Nuada missed her, was going to have children with the wood nymph. The lovelorn look in her violet eyes had morphed to amber like the twins' as she told me. But my heart was more concerned with the imminent calamity, all of us Half-fey, not this matter. Moreover if I talked about my dream, Elf would not doubt me and worry incessantly. "Er… I don't mind. She's gone now and came to visit in your dreams. I don't feel angry. I want you to be happy, Nuada."

His fingers caressed my face and he leaned in to press his lips to mine. I put my arms about him, tugging his golden hair. His breath was hot. We kissed for a while, on the lips trailing to the throat. His euphoria was high. Me too. Did elves use protection? Then, I realized that I may relax my guard on the secret so after a moment, I gently signaled: _Please stop._ I had wound my fingers about the collar of elf's shirt, most of his fair skin showed.

_Don't you like it? He whispered._

_Yes. But I'm not ready yet for- I'm not ready to have kids, I confided shyly. _Nuada nodded, holding my hands against his scar-ridden chest. His pulse was racing, pupils dilated. But my prince respected my decision. I laid my head against him. I don't know how to be a mother. Maybe we could adopt kids? Gradually the elf's pulse resumed its normal rate. I sat back.

"Did you…have intimacy, sex with her?"

He chuckled, pinching my cheek. "You rascal. I'm not going to say. I'm still hungry. Did you like the muffins? I bought this packet from my favorite Bethmoran store."

"Oh it's just ready-to-heat? I didn't know there's such a thing!" I beamed, chewing on another one. "Yummy."

"Yes, quite a number of flavours, about ten. I love chocolate chips. Next time I will buy more. Can see which flavours you want next time."

The elf licked his fingers from the chocolate smears. I laughed. He looked adorable. "Hey hey don't ridicule me. No photo taking allowed." Nuada glared at me, searching for any signs of that.

I held out my hands. He pretended to search vigilantly like his agent duty calls for. We had more of the muffins till I was sure I did not want to smell choc again. "Will you ever answer my question? I'm curious!"

Nuada beamed. "Lirael you just said you're not ready for children. No need to discuss. I think you're still not old enough. Watch the high rating movies for detail. She truly cared for me irregardless of our differences. I was fond of Cecilia. In the dream, Iria asked me to call her by her new name and she had watched over me. Guardian (we said simultaneously, haha), yes. My family did not mind who I chose, and Alateir was anxious I found any woman, so I won't be possessive of Nuala."

I dug into more bread dipped with peanut butter. Nuada shook his head. "Ionuin am I that controlling of my twin? Frankly speaking."

I almost coughed and downed a glass of Horlicks. Nuada waited with the air of patience.

_Yea, lots and lots of examples. Since you were children_, _if she wanted to go out, you'd tail her like a shadow. When she wanted to meet friends you'll be there too to censor every guys. Sorry, I am critical of your behaviour, Airgetlam._

Elf waited silently without any feedback. He put more sugar into his tea and drank, savoring the taste. "So do you think these are bad? Nuala, was she angry when she told you?" he asked calmly. "It is all right to point them out. I feel calm."

"No you love her. Other people who aren't twins, and that's also for triplets and more bonded siblings (four or five same-brothers and sisters) can't understand your bond. I forgot if Sister Nuala was angry when she told me. I think not, she never stays mad for long. I hear pride in her voice, Nuada. Once, she said you refused to rest till you made sure everybody wounded was cared for. And she reminded you to lie down, her body also ached. I don't know, maybe you block the other guys, so Nuala can't really connect with them. But it's only my opinion."

Timidly I glanced at my soulmate. He continued chewing his bread, which I was astounded. Why, coz he never ate so much! He had stuffed it with lots of filling, peanut butter and lettuce. _Thank you. Are you sure that is all? Don't omit anything. _

_Nope it is all. Aren't you hopping mad? You hate criticism. I don't want to hurt your feelings, elf. On the good side, you're really honorable which is rare in many people. _

_I am not angry. This shows my openness. See you're wrong about my inflexibility. I can be objective, patient and calm. Zen. _ Nuada's goldens slitted in a grin. _But the comment about blocking her was unfair. I didn't want her to be molested, some men are lusty. _

"She said it…" I pointed out.

"Fine. I will need to clarify that point with sister. Why so shocked? Haven't seen me gorge before? My appetite has improved recently. Everything tastes very good. I have a craving for snacks, sweet and savory."

"Great! I'm so glad for you." Nuada was finally full after a bottle of jasmine tea was emptied. He patted his stomach, smiling, the lines on his face easing. How could I ruin this almost perfect moment? Then elf and I looked over the collection of weapons in our house. Joe had put them in a glass cabinet for display. Nuada suggested special names for them. "Cool," I remarked agreeably.

A phonecall in the evening confirmed that Nuada could take a longer time off. He was taking a nap so I answered. It was Salem, he said that they could all manage the cases. "Don't let him worry. His sister said he feels really ecstatic now. Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Um, it was good dreams, and meals." When we had been intimate and close to removing our clothes from the heat… that must be it. Most of all, Iria's appearance seemed to have made a positive impact on him. I wish I could talk to Salem about my secret. Once more my tongue could not obey. "I won't worry him."

"Can I talk to Nuada?"

"Sorry, that'd have to be later. He's resting."

The other elf's voice deepened. "Is he in good health?"

"Yes, Salem. He wants to catch up on sleep before life's hectic again." Then we caught up, Salem told me about his progress with the shy deer shapeshifter, some news of the other towns and so on.

Nuada was partially awake when I hung up. He turned over to face me as I opened the door, huskily asking what was up. I summarized what took place. "All right, thank you. I will not worry, when I'm here I relax completely." Nuada gestured for me to sit beside him. He got up to wash his face, combing his hair flat. Then the elf settled down, leaning upright.

"Do you want to call him back now?" I asked.

Nuada smiled. "Later. I'm still foggy in the head. You don't take naps? It's good to refresh your senses."

I laughed at the choice of words. He was solemn. "Children are a mystery. I was easily infuriated by such laughing, but it's waste of effort."

"Foggy is a funny word, Noowa. Sometimes I need to but not today." I took his right arm and traced a series of long scars. "When did you get these?"

Nuada said, "Don't know. Quite long ago. I don't feel any more pain."

"And I will get these when I fight too, right?"

"Yes. I have warned you before, yet you persist. Lirael, promise me something. Do not be a heroine. I am the more experienced, allow me to protect you." The prince withdrew his hand and folded the sleeve down. His expression was no-negotiations.

I agreed with that, my skills were noob level. Yet, I sensed that events would not happen the way we mortals or elves wished. It was frustrating that all these were not in our control. I could not speak of the secrets, though I wanted to. Iria did not appear physically to me after that night, but her voice was always admonishing.

The prince made no indication he sensed my harboring of secrets. Many times, Nuada told me that I could trust him and he'd support me. _Is something amiss? You look tense. _He rested a hand on my cheek.

_Nothing. _I packed my things. Nuada escorted me to the exit. "Take care. Call me when you reach home." Today I liked this reminder, some days I didn't take it so well. We had a small argument, I said I was old enough not to report back. But elf stood firm. _I need to make sure you're safe. I will call you when I come back too. It's mutual._

"Or send me a text message. Did you like the stamps?"

"Definitely. Thank you!" I replied. Nuada's mouth on mine.

As I took the transport, I could still spot the pale figure watching me, blond tresses flying in the breeze. He raised a hand. I waved.

**Hellboy**

Cases were getting entangled more and more with the Sidhe. Fancy name for the Fey or fairies. Man they will always be the little flying fries I swatted. Wild beasts, monsters and all that crap continued multiplying. They are not innocent smiling tales. Nuada was coldly pissed. Me too, we all had to forgo vacation time and were overworked!

Someone dumb remarked how could the fey go rogue like that, violent and un-united?

"Not all of us behave so. You shouldn't speak so openly here," the waif cut in from the back. That guy might have peed his pants, his face turned sallow. I smirked. Nuada glared at him, his scars exacerbating the menace. I didn't notice when the elf ninja snuck into the room. The human ran out.

"Agents, we need to protect the elves. You need not go, Prince. The situation is very dangerous," tinman ordered.

Nuada was going to erupt, he was already a coiled spring. He shook. But his sis held him by the arm speaking in elven. She tugged him. Nuada consented and they both left. So it was down to us regulars. I had found the fey poison did not hurt my roughly hewn body. They could pump all the venom at me but I could take it all. Liz protested, "Red you're not invincible. Be careful." I told her not to fret, I'd survived plenty of shit.

Liz as a pyro had no qualms. It is only when her fire burns out that she grows weak. I could catch her when that happened. My woman has Spartan courage! The humans hated and loved me, but remembering what Father said, always be kind to them, for they know nothing. It spurred me on. Father did talk to me in a day dream or night, I forgot.

Only problem was, would someone invoke my true name? Once it happened before, when Rasputin made me open some dark vortex. Wereattacks against humans, Spain revolts of peasants coz demons ate their crops and cattle, mutated beasts summoned by necros, even tooth fairies (small but real hassle to destroy) decimating towns here all the way to France.

Elves planned for many nights how to get rid of tootsies. (Naturally) Fairy-boy was assigned as part of that mission. A forsaken ghost of a small town, no survivors. I reminded him he initiated this idea of genocide.

"Haven't I told you, I was not myself. Why must you bring up the past?" Nuada grumbled haughtily, shining the torch up a wall. The little ones would hide till they scented blood. A goblin with tough hide was holding the bait, bloodied raw meat. Uriel gave us a horrible smelling cream to deter them from our scent. Liz was backup in case the plan did not work. We wore special armour.

"HB he's right. Don't go there."

Now why did my girl always side with prince. It annoyed me. "We're just making conversation. Don't need to get so touchy. I think it's the trend now, let go of tooth fairies to declare wars."

Liz groaned. Nuada muttered something irascible in his dialect. The foul smell, blood was left, and still the tiny ones didn't want to come out. We spread out, Nuada to the right, I would explore the corners, and my wife staying in the hallway. The goblin with the bait wheedled something. Nuada said, "Be alert. I hear them approaching."

Elven ears are something. I readied my equipment. It was a kind of high frequency bomb that would disable the fairies. I was all for slaughtering the useless insectoids, what else did they do but suck blood? However Nuada's friends were adamant they could use this plan to tame them and later release them back to elfland. I didn't hear his comment.

"Ok I'm done." We exited that building and had a few more to go. The fairies swarmed up but would not bite people. The other team would rush in after we exited, to round them up. Nuada walked ahead, head held high. Liz elbowed me.

"Why did you have to talk about that? Say sorry. If not I'm not speaking to you," she hissed.

"C'mon. I was just joking." I laughed. Nuada got into the truck first, taking off his main armour. Good, that meant we could stay out for a bit. Liz talked with him. He shook his head and glanced at me. I stared back.

Elf spoke, "I do not think it was my idea that started a trend. These are wild things, from the rural forests of the Aeir. Only specialized vendors have courage to capture them. My comrades will make certain they remain in their natural habitat."

I nodded. Nuada always sounds so pompous. Seriously Tinman and Nuada are the same, that's why they gang on me. Unless Tinman lectures us on our rash hot tempers.

"I'm really tired. Can we rest for a bit?" Liz said, yawning. She settled down on a seat.

I didn't want to look at the elf. He must be glaring at me, make me feel awful, so I kept my head angled outside. But I was right, he _had _ set them on innocent humans. All for a stupid piece of crown. When I glanced at elf, he had his eyes closed. I remember the halfling's absolute loyalty to him, she threatened to hit me if I bullied the prince. Hey I'm the one being bullied, I would clarify it next time. He only smiled at her and a few select people. "Demon I do not wish to think of the past again. You still think I am the enemy?"

I told him, "I talk like that. Get used to it." Nuada looked at me without menace.

I continued, "But some humans weren't bad, yet they died. Not even bodies left. How will you feel if your people died like this?"

"I know. Nightmares come and go. " Nuada replied. I had to chew my lip to stop myself interrupting him how nonchalant and uncaring he was. What did he mean, I was making him have nightmares? I wanted to wake Liz up, so that elf would stop the guilt trip. Liz looked weary though and my hand stopped above her shoulder. "HB, I thought after so many missions, you will realize the fey and you have more in common, not the humans. I have seen their abuse and mockery, and you still care for them?" His voice had taken on a humble note, rather like when he was very ill. My memory flashed to Nuada commanding me not to die when he was healing my wound. I shook my head.

Then the remote interrupted, "Red, Nuada, Liz please come! Hurry… " Liz snapped awake and we rushed to the blinking coordinates. The voice stopped and went dead. Nuada asked them what happened in elven. An elf with his blond hair straggled had a sorrowful expression. He pointed into a large structure. The toothies had destroyed most of this building. So they no longer stuck to calcium, going for the walls. But without translations, we watched them speaking. That elf seemed frantic. Nuada patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Liz glanced at the prince. He had his head down. I ambled over.

He said in a tired voice, "We have no choice but to extinguish them. Liz, set this place on fire."

"Huh?" I took out my gun. Nuada remained in silence, while his friends cleared out. Liz summoned her essence, the heat making most of them stay back. I walked in with her and shot a few of them into pulp before flames immolated the ruins. Afterwards, I noticed Nuada leaning against a stone pillar. Liz went up to him. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted them alive."

"It is all right." The elf listened to his friends speaking and nodded. "We are done here."

Liz turned to me and I knew she wanted me to make amends for what I said just now. Still how could I take back words? Nuada did not sleep in the truck, instead he was gripping a sword with clenched hands. His eyes burnt. That person died?

"Um, Nuada. You can rest, it will be some distance," I said. I wanted to prod what happened there and he changed his mind. Babe held out a bottle of water. He drank from it, listless. He is telepathic, so should have heard my question. Fairyboy took out another small object and studied it. I could not help my curiosity. "Yours?"

He held it for a moment longer and showed it to me. "No, it is something Laira gave to me." He looked youthful now, and a soft smile played on his lips. "Here you may see it."

I found a catch to make it open. "Um about what I said that you made the trend… don't have to get upset. I was just pissed. Don't brood about the past, it's over."

Nuada gazed at me. He looked- astonished, he narrowed his eyes and his mouth was open. I gave it back to him. "The other time, you had a good Christmas? How was it?"

After some silence, fairyboy actually told me about how he spent Christmas at the children's house. Abe was funny. Nuala was so happy too. I smiled at his vigour. The fey can tell good stories. "I can read your mind. I expect a tale in return, Red."

"Hey I dunno how to tell a story. But I could read to you if you want."

The elf leaned back, scratching his scar. It reminded me of his rash. _Are the rashes gone? Does it itch? _

_Oh yes they are gone. It was terrible, I scratched till some bled. Sometimes my old wounds need rubbing over. _

I was surprised that he replied me. Nuada nodded gently, then settled back to sleep. At the bumping that almost made him bounce off, I buckled on his seatbelt, so he wouldn't fall off. Then I relaxed. I think the egg thing was a wedding gift. He must cherish her gifts. Liz hardly bought me anything! That time, he was not himself. This time, Nuada had changed. I only hoped he would get my apology. It was not easy to say sorry.

Nuala asked to speak with me. "Red, will you be all right? I have a bad feeling. A crisis upon us. Evil abounds, entices and manipulates our people to the dark side."

She looked weak but could hold a couple of large encyclopedia in her arms. The elf set down the pile. She smiled. Brother and sister didn't have that much of a resemblance, except their scars and hair. "Ah don't you want to talk to Nuada about this?"

"Just you. I am sorry. You may be offended that I am suspecting you. But please put this on." She slid out a white chain of beads. "It is for protection, in case dark seers try to tempt you. My friends requested the Seers and holy people to bless this trinket."

I promised to. "Hey thanks princess." I hung it on my belt. Nuala helped to tie it on firmly.

"There it won't drop off now. Call me Nuala. Brother, he is glad you are fighting alongside him. He trusts you."

Hehe if Nuada said that, he was not taking offence anymore. I sought Abe out, he is the most positive of our bunch. He read me poetry and recommended songs. I guzzled beer. "Hey Red where's Elena the telepath? She wants to help us. I forgot her contact," Abe said.

"Nah I don't know. How does she look like? Ooh."

Abe said something about helping Joe and Laira upgrade their skills. Nuada came in, his face stoic. He banged down a huge red book.

"Yo what's the temper for?" I burped.

"Frustrating."

I lumbered to the table. Fairyboy glared at the book like he wanted to burn it with magic. Wait a minute did he have magic? Nuala said, "Abrateir, do not worry. He has found some information, Abe." Softly she whispered to him. Nuada fired off key points, making us confused. We were addled with alcohol. All I heard was some beasts sleeping in the day, attacking them. "I wish to go. I won't stand by doing nothing!" he declared, standing up.

Abe waited for his temper to simmer down. Elf said, "Now what else are you hinting at, Blue?"

I chuckled at this nickie. Worse was fishie. Abe said, "Elena. She wants in. She specializes on improving Gifts. We can discuss with her. Do you know her contact? Nuala?" The three spoke too rapidly for me to follow. So, my buddy didn't drink to this extent eh? I sat down. Whole room was swimming.

Seemed like someone kicked me on the arm. I looked closely at a booted foot. Nuada's voice was in snatches, "Beer, indulgence… tonight."

I asked huh? Next moment I saw him drinking! I peered at the can, my beer. "Why are you taking me beer?"

He smiled a bit. "I must not fail. Do you think we will fail?"

I hiccupped. Elf stared at me and burped too. I told him he'll be ok. "Hey I came back from the Dark beyond used my own horn."

"I have decided I will escort your children with the guards." Am I dreaming, waif wants to What? I keeled over.

"They are innocent. A family needs protecting. I will escort your children with the guards," he looked smug grinning at me.

"Oh. Then what about them yours?" I frowned.

He cocked his head. "They will be all right as long as they take leave. I urged them to come asap. People are on the way. Not all the Halflings can be found. Homes are destroyed." He said this with his signature blank amber look. He was worried for them all. I put my arm about his shoulders.

**Nuada**

Trudi and Josh were Hellboy's daughter and son. Easy to get it right. They thought I had come to play with them, the standard thinking of elf roles. Haha. Their mother smiled and hugged them.

"Guys remember this fierce warrior, Nuada?"

"Hello! Uncle elfie!" Trudi laughed and came near. She had brown eyes and her hair was in pleats. "Why must we go?" Liz was packing some bags, thinking- _I will not let them be hurt! _I assured her we would be all right.

The boy was a small version of demon, paler red with a tail. He sucked his thumb and took my hand. How were my family faring? I did not want them to panic, so I put conviction that they must believe me and come here immediately. Joe was laughing as if it was funny. Finally they did agree but had not come yet.

Josh said, "Where is daddy? You're an elf. I'm Josh, who are you?"

"Your father is busy. Yes my name is Nuada." I smiled. Josh had a tighter hold on my fingers. He must be afraid. The girl was more unaware and peppering more questions why were there so many people in black, where were they going next and so on. I was never patient, and never dreamt of escorting children. Still, a promise was a promise. Not wanting to stand idle under 'protection' I did not need, I wanted to come.

I stepped out of the house with them running ahead of me. Trudi turned around. Liz called her impatiently. "Wait my dollie! Must not forget her." She replied. The human agents could not hear much with their poor senses. This all depended on my vigilance. I felt some presence but could not pinpoint where. Their house was secluded from other houses in the distance. Up north the field looked barren, a bad sign. I did not want to make them panicked so I remained silent.

I kept my hand on Luin. Liz told the children we were in a quest game. The boy's toy dropped. The van was some distance away. A disturbance and a strange... scent in the air.

I told them, "I sense a presence. Walk quickly, keep to the path!" The young agents started perspiring. Damn, I had explicitly said not to be heroes. Adamant and foolish people. Suddenly, Josh fell to his knees, crying. He covered his ears. "Help! Help it's shouting at me."

Liz demanded who was shouting. I unsheathed my sword, Probing. _Where are you? Don't hurt the children. Cowards._

Low frequency voices filled my mind on overload. High screeching. Covering my ears had no effect. My vision tunneled into a haze of colors. Shit! I took deep breaths, finding my centre. Once I had my centre, I could stand up. The humans were lying on the ground, noses bleeding.

I tried to rouse them. "Get up. Move." My head was foggy. I repeated.

Josh was beside me. It was a total assault on our minds and senses, wordless echoes and strains of chord. The songs made us weak. Lorelei. I was feeling better, Blocked out most of the impact. The unprepared would die.

"Come. Listen to me, Josh." The boy sniffled, tears gushing down his face. I hugged him. "I want you to hold on to this image. Whatever they sing, do not falter. Walk slowly with me all right? We need to find your mother and sister." I gave him a mental picture to focus on. The brave boy stood up and took my hand.

In my experience, Lorelei don't strike singly, they attack in groups. I gauged there were more than fifty of them. Power increases with them feeding off confusion and fear. Any sudden movements would agitate them. If people are to survive, they need to move very slowly. "Trust me. I will protect you,"I added.

The presence had lifted. How much time did we have left? I looked around. I couldn't strike what I couldn't see. I fortified my own mental shield, need to be calm.

Upwind, Liz and Trudi were hugging each other, on flames engulfing. Liz was furious.

"Where are they?" she demanded, standing up. Trudi was pale. Josh reached out and took her hand. Good, he would show her the picture I gave. Their father.

"Put out your flames. I cannot see where the Lorelei are. They're very dangerous in flocks." I said. My ears detected the start of eerie singing. The van was still a good distance away.

Liz said, "We can't leave them." She wanted to help the humans. I held her back. She cried. I shook my head.

"We need to protect them first. Is Trudi all right?" I replied. The girl fainted. Liz carried her in her arms.

I explained what I knew. "Singers, covering ears does not help. The power penetrates all senses. I have shown them an image to hold to, Liz. Keep walking to the van. Can you drive?"

The pyro nodded. I watched them go, backing slowly. I will be the bait. Then she stopped. "Nuada I'm not leaving you behind. They are…(her voice broke) gone."

I smiled. "I have a plan. Hurry."


	60. Victory against the dark

**Bua in aghaidh an dorchadas: Victory against the dark**

_Credit to the translate (dot) eu site, wonderful service! For each Elven phrase, the translation is below._

_Soundtrack: Nightwish's Amaranth, Riddler, Moondance or any metal tunes  
_

* * *

**Nuada**

Could I still summon the birds? The bluebirds were the natural enemy of these foul sirens. Otherwise, I will buy time for them to get away. _**Teacht chun dom, cairde na foraoise*. **_

I began to blow on my pipe, showing them their task. They must assemble in huge flocks. After a moment, I finished the tune. The other people were so motionless I felt sickened. But it could not be helped. No one deserved to die like this. A squawk emitted, then a claw swept out. I dove and drew my sword to slash at it. Clang. She spun in the air, angelic and cruel. With a trill, my concentration faltered. I lost grip on my spear.

_You are doomed, prince Nuada. Surrender to us. I can be your woman, your mate. Aren't I voluptuous? Dance with me. _

Dizziness. My blade clattered. The lorelei smiling at me in human form, naked and tempting. She laughed as if she was innocent. Migraine throb in my temples.

I did not forget my conviction. With all my force of telepathy, I lashed out at her.

No! Diving to get my sword, I commanded it to lengthen and drove its tip through the illusion. She screamed. I held fast. How dare it charm me, unrepentant creature!

The face went cold, and the song died. As illusion broke, the creature shed silver tears. Blue blood gushed from its chest. Her red eyes stopped glowing. I ripped out Luin, panting. More flying in. Another Lorelei dove, her claws coming in fast. My spear met the impact horizontal. She kicked at me.

I hit her a few times and ran. If only they will land briefly. Were they angry for one loss?

Liz was using torches of flame to burn the rest of them. She was outside the van. Aerial attack. I ran to help her, changing spear to sword. Claws and beaks were furious and lightning quick. Fire was no use, they simply extinguished and continued assault.

"Hey you came back!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. "Of course. Get in and drive." She started the vehicle and I climbed in, parrying the remaining enemy. Wounded, they retreated upwards.

My call had worked! Sky was covered with my allies, the birds. The children looked out in wonder. Trudi and Josh cuddled close.

"Uncle Nuada you saved us! They are many birds," the girl said happily.

She had not spoken to me directly. Now she was touching my face. "Yes. You are welcome. The birds are friends."

Mentally I was drained. Liz said she would speed up. The sky was dark with fighting. Bluebirds countering the bigger avians. Most of the casualties were the lorelei. Good.

The children were a warm bundle against me. I drifted off to sleep and only came to when the vehicle bounced up. Liz touched me. "Nuada are you all right? You look awful. Thank you. For your help."

I waved her off. Except for a slight tilting of my surroundings, I felt much better. Just not able to use telepathy for now. "I promised. Wake up. We've reached." The kids stirred slowly. Josh gasped when he glanced at me, then held my hand tightly. I got out of the van, holding the sides for support. People rushed forth, thankfully Manning and HB got their attention. An elf bowed to me and asked how I felt.

"**Tá mé yes. I bluebirds thoghairm. Mellonea mo chairde? **Are they coming**?" I asked. **

"**Uimh nuacht, mo leithscéal domhain. You what? That is cool!"**

I managed a weak smile. His support was welcome, the lights glared.

Once I bathed and rested, I hurriedly sent a text message. _Lyra, joe, where r u? haven't u left yet? _

_We have, on the way. Why didn't u hear my call? Was the phone reply._

_Was busy._ – I pressed the buttons. _Too much to say.- update later. How far?_ No more replies. Please let them be safe. I think I would find some arrangement and track them tomorrow.

Later the demon asked to see me. He cleared his throat. I waited. "Er the kids… I- I'm happy they are safe. Birds came? How many?"

"Millions. It was nice meeting them," I said. "Do you want to come in?"

They hadn't come in for a long time already. The demon talked about Nuala's charm and other things. He did not watch tv this time. My tv is better than his, because of my services to this place. That was the standard remark of visitors, excuse to see it. I wondered why he didn't ask. Suddenly he clasped my right arm with his normal sized hand. His thoughts were messy and talkative.

_You made them think of me, that was a genius idea! The kids- love you, can't wait, etc etc._

"Welcome." I laughed. Demon's smile was less shy now. "You owe me a favour. If I fall asleep tell me if they reach. It is much too long."

"Sure. Have you eaten?" His voice was a nice rumbly tone, rambling on holidays and plans. How far off and remote the concept was. I tried to eat some snacks, even though I didn't have any appetite. I must be ready to rush there on a moment's notice. "Don't forget to sleep. You look terrible."

I did get some rest, though I woke up several times. Yes I finally put a call through successfully. "Laira! When are you coming?"

"Oh, hello Nuada. We've stopped over for a break. Why the rush?"

I hesitated. No I could not cause them to panick, besides not all the regions were tainted by the eclipse yet. My hands were damp. "It is best you reach soon. Hurry. Please do not delay."

"I think we ought to reach by tomorrow or the next. Are you all right?"

I forced my voice to sound level. "Wear Luthien, do not take it off."

The next remark churned my stomach. She said, "The crisis has begun on your side? I won't take it off. But, Nuada, I couldn't contact you via our Link. Why?"

Not much time... How did she know this? I think Laira mentioned Iria's name and something else and the line went dead. My knees buckled. What happened? She appeared in my dream, the World between earth and purgatory. She was just sharing with me about her present life and our memories. My soulmate had some knowledge of this, before our problems now battling the evil? Iria must have shown her visions.

Damn, I cannot be at her side!

The halfbloods rounded up were hysterical, needed to be drugged or they would hurt themselves. Orron of the Magasi people, a wizened Fey seer, prophecized a great trial for our kind. Those with fae blood would be afflicted and come into being. I did not wish to believe in this uncertainty at first. Uriel demanded on our behalf, "But what happens?"

Nobody was calm. The Magasi only started weaving their protection mojo three days ago. A quarter of Bethmoora has been engulfedin tooth fairies ferociously massacring innocent civilians. My civilian friends lost control. It pained me indefinitely, I knew all too well the trauma of losing loved ones. But at least, I could hold my comrades one last time before they passed on. My cousin N'lan and more of the perished surfaced.

Shayra had lost her mate Anarin. It had not been a long time ago when we had spoken and joked during the Replanting. My eyes burnt. There had not been any dignity, the brave elf warrior had been engulfed by the dark swarm. There was not even a broken shard of his corpse. Shayra collapsed after weeping inconsolably. Most of the others escaped via underground tunnels fended by allies from giants to dwarves. Their armour was resistant against tooth fairies. Wave after wave of demons also unleashed against the good people.

Nuala said she'd stay with her. I offered silent counsel to the distraught male elves who could not vent their emotions. If one of them asked me why this must befall us, I consoled them. "I do not know. Try to rest." But my attention was solely upon my family reaching here. I yearned much to tell my family the white lies that all would be well. I would do Anything for them to be here with me.

* * *

"Brother. You need to sleep. You've been up for hours."

Because I suffered sleeplessness, I bedded down with my sister. Her common sense stabilized my turmoil. Shayra lay on a mattress near her, I took the other side. "Is she better?" I whispered. Nuala gestured that I lie down.

"I am sad for her. It'll be hard to bear. Maybe telepaths can erase her memories." Her hand stopped me from getting up to walk. I shut my eyes and lay down properly.

_Rest, you must be in a fit condition to fight. Hellboy, Abraham and Manning can help. _Where was the demon? I had not seen him anymore after yesterday.

* * *

I awoke to a poking in my mind. _Nuada have you slept? I felt your uneasiness so couldn't sleep._

_Lirael. I am sorry. Are you all right? Yes we are safe here. We can hear each other. _

I smiled. Such good news that they were fine. Joe murmured something, his Sending was weaker. Time passed. Late morning, I went to check on the status. The radar showed nothing. Frustrating. I got a text from Joe they were close to the fountain.

_Please Father, máthair chéile, uaireadóir nin mellonea*. Le do thoil. Help them to be safe and sound. I don't want to lose them._ I had repeated this even before I reached their shrine. On the way, someone screamed a name. I saw a corpse. Were they the humans who collapsed when we fought the Lorelei? People were all weeping in varying volumes. Instead of contempt, a sourness sank my own mood.

The shrine was a welcome silence. I have never believed the gods would assist us, but now I have no choice. Need to trust people with more power to battle against the darkness. I closed my eyes. Father smiled. He was attired in his armour and red cloak, looked as alive as I had seen him centuries ago.

"Hello my dear son. You look well, but worried."

I was too full to speak and just gazed at him, his brightness. Then I stepped closer. He did not dissipate. "I am. I really need help this time, some forces have Turned the Feyfolk. We keep losing men. What do we do, Father? I wish you were alive. Aiféala orm, I am sorry."

My father's memories of his victories flashed before me. Rallying cries, spears and bows raised in salute, trumpets. The shadow figures recoiled from this Light burning them. I wanted to ask what are they? The Elves were not the people I met here, they were not scarred and looked perfect. Untainted. Some of them drifted and laughed.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

Like we were having a conversation, King Balor spoke to me in ancient elven:

"**Our ancestors, Cinn ársa. Aeons ago, this was the war against the shadowlords. Our Great Father has informed us that Bethmoora is besieged by them again. Every era, people will succumb to necromancy and dark alchemy."**

I nodded. Yes so this was the reason why. These invincible wargods suppressed and defeated the Evil ones. The evil became small black figures but did not die. Instead, some transformed into avians and crawlers to retreat. "Most importantly how do we triumph again?"

"**Our weapons, Nuada. Remember you are named after the wargod himself. You have his Will, intelligence and courage. Do not falter. You must use our natural instincts to fight, the unique silver weapons and blades, use them. The little fey are of assistance in the forging of more weapons and traps." **

He seemed a frail wisp now. I shook my head, overwhelmed. "Do not leave me! I need more time, Alateir. Where is mathair?"

Mother appeared beside him. She bestowed a kiss on my forehead. I kept my eyes open as long as was bearable. She sang to me. From sorrow and weakness, an immeasurable fountain of inner will and fresh courage broke through. _Thank you. _I tried to resist them going away but... I returned to consciousness, lying on the floor. My brow was slick with sweat. I sat up.

Someone rapped the door. I stood up brushed the dirt off my clothes and opened it. Salem stood outside with some of my brethren. "What happened, Nuada? We were outside for hours." He held me close. "

I smiled. "I do not know for certain."

They looked to me for answers. Should I tell them? The importance of ensuring enough of our weapons were in pristine condition was priority. Quickly the others left to see to those matters. Some wanted to contact smiths.

But my retainer did not budge. He stared at me in awe. "What is it?" I clasped his arm and we walked down the corridor.

"I don't believe you lost your hearing! I was hollering till I got a sore throat. Someone saw you come here and…" Salem insisted.

I gently consoled him. He relaxed as I pieced together the mystery. I lowered my voice, "Do not tell anyone else. It will spook them. We _must_ concentrate on the danger at hand."

Salem protested, gripping my arm. "It is dangerous that you collapse. What if we can't call you back? I don't want you to die."

"I will not. I have to help you. Do not worry. I've always come back sane, it is not easy to kill me." He sighed heavily. I made him promise again not to tell anybody about this. Well, had to trust he would keep his promise.

However much I tried, the phonelines were dead. There was also no telepathic signal.

That evening, I asked some of the people more experienced in summoning. I must search for them.

Hellboy had gone with people to meet my friends halfway. Still, I had a feeling that I must go to their aid.

* * *

**Laira**

HB was here. Now we were in their pickup. Nuada had sounded so frantic on the phone as he urged us to pack up and take leave. Yes we had done so. His tone was arrogant and I know he only sounded like that when he felt lost.

The time was upon us. Iria had warned us the Halflings. Red peeked out of the vehicle. "So why do we need protection again?" Joe asked as we climbed in.

"Monsters, demons. Look don't worry. I'm experienced with them."

I did not fear. Red looked resolute. Around twenty agents were here, some looked like special units. Their badges were different.

"He saved my kids. Your elf is funny. He's proud and funny. I came early and just got here," he said. A flash of his reunion with his children. How glad I am they are safe. Nuada glanced around, then he seemed to look directly at me.

_I Sent: hey we're with demon now. _My skin itched, my hands especially. Whiter. What the—Red stared in astonishment. "Bro did you feel anything strange?" I could not reveal exactly what happened, though I truly wanted to. They said I looked like Nuala now.

Clearly a string of words called to me to summon the beast. _He is needed. _I intoned them softly. Nothing. Then chaos exploded into the fray! HB drew his gun and flung open the back doors. He cursed.

"Sis take these." Joe handed me some daggers. But I had only learnt staff fighting. I almost forgot about these. But either that or guns, and I didn't know how to load guns. I could See what Nuada had taught me, hear his advice. _Seek their weaknesses, be objective, protect yourself._

Finally he replied- _what happened?_

_I don't know. I look different. How's your side? _But it was the last thing I knew. Lost contact. We fended off a misshapen hand. It reeked. I stabbed it. The thing retreated and roared. Red fired at a mass of walking creatures. "Undead! Shit! Keep them at bay guys. You both stay here inside."

He rushed outside opening fire. I hoped the guardian would come soon. After a moment, Red came back actively and told the driver to keep moving. We must not be still. "The main guy got away. It was a largely unseen mass of bulk, don't want to scare you guys. What matters is we reach our safehouse. You are not scared?"

Joe declared it an adventure. I nodded. "I'm ready. Not scared. Nuada will come."

Was I sleeping? A furry beast focused on me with lavender orbs, its whole form shimmering. I couldn't see what it was. "Are you the Guardian?" I couldn't see what its form was.

It purred padding over and nudging me. I held its head and smiled. Should be. It was catlike in shape and features, feline. Long curved tail in a question mark. "What is your name?"

"Junos." He licked my hand. I stood up with his body as support. I was not dreaming. We were together standing near a group. I called out but the people did not hear me. beside them! Huh?

HB turned and said something. No sound, I couldn't hear them too! The van had overturned. Was I lying there? Nope. By its charred and mangled heap, something had damaged it badly. _Junos why can't they hear me? We need to get there._

Feline regarded me solemnly. I bumped into something when I tried to leave. Ok let me try to reach the elf._ Nuada can you hear me? I'm trapped. It's me! the others are outside and they don't seem to see and hear me. _

I don't mind being trapped but I couldn't stay here. Stranded. Suddenly the cat got in front, arching its back and expanded. As we both headed toward the unknown darkness behind me Junos scooped me up so I was dangling by my sweater and he bounded into the air. Oh no! flying? My bracelet flared, its brilliance showing my beloved's name. The snake came alive. "Luthien! Please tell me what's up?"

"They are all right. For the moment. Hellboy and Joe are fighting. We are in another, plane. The van was consumed by some darkness and crushed." It hissed at Junos. I climbed on his back again. There was a kind of saddle so I wouldn't slip. "The prince will come. it will be his chance to repay you properly. Elves won't forget."

"I don't want him to be hurt." Now my friends would lapse into more danger! I shouldn't have called him. The place was like a floating existence on its own, nobody nor spirits was present. We were alone. The bracelet acted as a light and Junos walked, sometimes pranced forward. I did not need reins to ride him, soon I had got seasoned to him. It is smoother than a horse.

Glass images showed Red bleeding from a shoulder and reloading his gun, humans firing, Joe slashing with two swords. I had seen them as daggers just now. Nuada appeared in another glass, he was looking worried. Some of the fey told him stuff, and he took out a compass to look at. My fingers brushed his face.

The cat panted. It stopped. He looked exhausted. I got down and touched his head, You must lead. We are lost in this vortex.

Since Junos was tired, I walked beside him. This was some kind of alternative space. The question was how would I lead? I had a map or seen the place before. We walked on for lost moments. Then the cat grunted, pointing to a right. "That looks like a new path."

I said, "All right." Dead end. A wall and no door! In the surface near me, I saw Joe being knocked over by a large beast. I glanced at him.

What to do? I had to try on my own. Iria said I was unsealed. I will be fully Elf. I looked at my scarred hand. Do you accept? She had asked.

And I had agreed. A rune came to mind, a key turning slowly. The key was pint sized and only the size of a pinky. A stick with a v shaped end to stick into the lock.

I touched both to the wall. Junos shouted: hurry! Just as a large black form raced over. Cold breath. The cat yowled.

_Open! Open on my command. Bring us back to them. You must work. The Lady Iria promised. I must save them. I fixed Red's warm and friendly image in my head and focused. Now! _The wall rumbled and the key spun in a hole. A doorway slowly groaned inwards as we pressed. Luthien hissed. "Come!" I stepped forth.

The air was fresh. Junos curled about me in figure eights. No trace of the vortex remained. We were back to the humanworld! Sounds of fighting, vicious. Eagerly, my cat ran to them, pouncing on some undead. HB shouted my name.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" I took out my knives and got ready. Little black guys went down or dispersed. They were afraid of silver? I did not get hurt at all, my bracelet formed an aura which deterred them naturally.

But guns weren't good. Some agents were shivering and the guns were melted down by the undead. Red sagged.

He gasped. "Don't bother me. Find the others, and get out."

"No! I won't leave you." I retorted. Finding a stick and testing it, I realized it could be used as a staff. Since the attacks had let up on my end, I knelt beside the demon. He was gritting his teeth and his ambers were pained. Blood welling behind and he could not quite reach it.

"Is there a first aid?" I yelled to a woman who was bandaging someone's leg. She tossed me a small kit. I unraveled the bandages and folded them tightly around his shoulder. Hellboy coughed, but it sounded weird. He was laughing?

"Never thought you are a nurse, kid."

"I'm not. Don't move. I think you can shoot from here. Use your rock hand." I helped him to move his gun. Red nodded. Defensive position, only hit any who came close. Couldn't see my bro anywhere! Nuada will come for us.

I won't give up. Luthien repeated that Elf needed time to find us. Cool! I chuckled hitting the next person.

* * *

*máthair chéile, uaireadóir nin mellonea -mother, please watch over my friends

Le do thoil- please

teacht chun dom, cairde na foraoise- come to me friends of the forest.

I bluebirds thoghairm. Mellonea mo chaired- I summoned bluebirds, did my friends call?

Uimh nuacht, mo leithscéal domhain- No news, I am sorry

**-look out for next part, haha. Nuada-action!**


	61. Dhampir, battle!

**Chapter 61 The Dhampir, Battle!**

_End of all hope, Wishmaster (Nightwish) Evanescence- Weight of the world_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

HB was urging me to help the others. But I could not leave him. He was hurt. I whirled the makeshift staff in my hand and commanded Luthien to tell me what could kill them.

His response was to infuse it with a whipcord of golden light. But this magic would not last forever. Junos sprayed acid at a bunch of black guys. They screamed, vanishing for a while. The cat looked really ecstatic at his minor victory. But the humans weren't having much luck.

Someone was blasting them with silver light. She was levitating high above the chaos and chanting something. Wow! My brother looked capable of defending himself. He blinked in and out of appearance, his knives furiously finding release with each hack slash. Had Nuada taught him that? Enemy couldn't see him and were slower to strike. Joe stabbed two in the head. HB's breathing had slowed, my heightened senses informed me. I had to take action. _Oh no he has passed out, his pulse is slow. Luthien said. _ I noticed a woman trying to resuscitate someone wounded and asked her for a first- aid kit. She pointed behind a tree. Yes! As I scooted for it and back, invisible forces tore and slapped me, but I felt no pain. Junos Sent- _yes I can sit on them! Haha! _

"Hey can you fight? Is HB okay?" Joe panted.

I nodded. Red was so still. "I'm binding your arm. Red wake up! Wake up, we need you. Don't die. Don't forget Liz!" I called, tightening the bandage. I slapped his cheeks. Huh, there was some white chain glowing. It looked like a magic relic. I touched it curiously.

Nuala's face flashed and she said something to him.

Red awoke, groaning. "Crap. What's going on?" his eyes were focused.

I smiled. "A lot of fighting." The lady made a hitting motion slapping the ground. Black figures were sent flying. A few agents were rushing and firing random shots. I raised my staff and slammed it hard into snarling jaws. Those ought to be handicapping blows. One of the dark guys' heads was gone, but it didn't lie down. Luthien set them ablaze, his head nodding rapidly. He had become the giant cobra before….

"I think we need silver bullets or something, guys," HB shouted, firing with his good hand. "They don't stay down. Hey whose cat is it?"

"Mine. He's Junos and he'll help us." I asked the cat if he was all right. He told me it was no problem and this Plain was his own. His roar sent some monsters fleeing. Red cursed how and when Nuada would get here. It was getting hard to see, all moonlight had gone out.

"But we're in a different place! This wasn't where we stopped! Lost!" Joe said, gazing around. Yes he was right. We were far from the main path where there used to be an oak with a broken fence. Perhaps we had been pulled into another dimension. Where on earth were we? The magic woman ran to us and raised a shield. "Hi lousy time for introductions but I'm Trina. Red how's it going?" No more supernatural glow now. She was about 1.6 m tall, had dark short hair and pierced ears. I think the ends were pointed too, an elf? Her eyes were crystalline. The color was not fixed. Trina grinned at me, showing fangs. Un elflike.

I introduced us. Trina asked the wounded demon to rest. "Um how long will the shield hold? Does it scare them?" I asked. The shield was orange and set those invaders on fire. The injured agents were in with us, it was quite spread out. Not all of them could be here. I closed my eyes when someone screamed. Silence.

"No it's abolgán solais. A Light Shield. I have asked Elena the telepath back at base to lend me some juice. We need to stall until reinforcements come," Trina replied, making complex signs. A few tangled vines was etched and temporarily lent us some sight back. People around us were smeared with fluids, tears, sweat. My skin was white.

"That'd be the elves eh, Tri?" HB sniggered. He got hold of a rifle. To us, he asked if we knew how to use guns. We didn't. He handed my bro a pistol and showed him how to reload it. "You can do this. Laira, get the kitty to come in."

_Junos come! Into the shield._

With the light, the huge feline had violet streaks of fur and bright emerald eyes. He bounded over as if the distance was not too great. Trina smiled, showing some fangs. Junos stepped through it smoothly. Two monsters changed into rats and charged, but got jolted back. "Welcome to the party."

Joe bluntly asked her what species she was. I cringed and apologized. Trina laughed. "I am a dhampir. But the Bureau asked me to start on these dunces of Darkness. No prob, I'm used to it."

I liked her. Still, I was worried. "Thank you. Have you contacted the elves?"

Trina tapped her communicator. "Yep I did. On the way."

HB grumbled that it'd be a long night. We smiled, it was comforting to hear his voice sound so factual, as if our allies were late for a it was a picnic of sorts. Haha.

Junos told us he was hungry and lay down yawning. No catfood for him. He purred rubbing on Red. _He is nice! Smells of furry friends like me_. He licked my hand when I stroked him. _Light, I eat it._

I didn't know how to produce that magic, though I concentrated. Would the sunlight return? If it did, I would stop complaining about the heat. Fell asleep. It did not seem like a few minutes when a familiar voice urged, "Wake up. It's me." I covered my face but the hands kept shaking me. Talking. A fierce hug with warmth, almost hot. I stirred and opened my eyes. The shiny blond hair, pale skin illuminated in this darkness. Nuada! I smiled.

Trina was snoring on her side. Some elves had stationed themselves around us. "You're all right, friend," he repeated with feeling "Where is the guardian?" For a moment, Nuada peered at me closely.

He frowned at the big kitty for suddenly materializing. The two glared at each other. Some kind of old feud? "Nuada this is Junos. He's strong and brave. This is my prince, cat." I stepped back.

Junos looked bored, curling his tail. He purred. Muttering something in a foreign tongue, my elf made some light appear and cat sucked it up. _Delicious! Thanks. Can I have more please? _

Nuada made an empty motion. "Sorry, it's the best I can do at the moment."

He had brought wolves and more reinforcements of Elves and some fey. I told him HB's arm was injured. Perspiration coated Red's brow. He could not bite back a moan and sank down. Nuada lightly crossed to him and took out a container. Scooping some of its contents with his fingers, he smeared it over the long wound. Red's breathing eased in moments. Nuada woke him so he could lie more comfortably. "Hello waif. Took ya time." Red grumbled.

"We had a difficult time tracing you. The damaged vehicle was the only sign. After your call was disconnected, I immediately summoned more wolves to come with us….." the prince filled us in. He conveniently omitted his worry and anguish. Most elves agreed to help us but others were not so willing. Nuada did not elaborate on the 'method' he used for persuasion.

Then surprisingly, he said we should get some sleep. "Shouldn't we fight them?" I looked at him, pressing his pack and then lying down. Nuada smiled. "My allies don't need sleep. However, I have forgone sleep for days." A troll came nearer. Nuada pressed his right hand to the chestplate and spoke to him. It nodded.

His dark patterns were deep, almost bluish. Also, he seemed gaunt. Then Nuada was deeply in slumber. For warmth we huddled close. Joe had sat back against HB and fallen whispered that she was ok to hold the shield up.

I caressed Nuada's face. He shouldn't have worried so much. But it was natural. The topaz stone I gave him slipped out from his black armor and clothing, glittering. The color swirled in my mind until I was too groggy to focus.

After few hours, we awoke refreshed. Nuada checked on demon, whose wound had sealed more or less. A healer applied more salve to it. Joe ascertained that he could fight with swords. "And I can use the gun. Say any silver bullets?"

Another elf came with ammo. These were special ammo, darts that could slay demons. Everybody needed to fight. Trina gave orders to the remaining humans to fight and showed them how to reload. I think the special compartments could be opened.

Meanwhile Nuada spoke to his allies quickly in elven. His kin rode upon wolves or other creatures. Some climbed up trees.

He turned to me. "Laira you remember how to use the staff. This is not practice, don't show any mercy. Use this one." He opened his pack and took out a small rod. It could extend when I wanted it to. "I just need you to support us. Do not rush in front."

"Yes Sir," we said. He looked serious and Sent, _I mean every word._

In the sky the light was coming but very faint. Trina remarked it was cool. She said yo princie to him, and Nuada flashed a travesty of a smile.

"Nuada you're friends?" I closed my staff to become a transportable rod again. I had no strap, so I held it like an Amazonian. Luthien licked it with its tongue.

He sighed. "Just colleagues. I do not understand her much. A dhampir is not common among us." _Flash of how Trina sauntered into base on short notice and baring her teeth. She had already disabled some enemies crying for mercy on her Romanian mission. Most people feared rather than liked her. _

"I like her," I said, grinning. Elf chuckled.

Trina was now asking his allies when daylight would return and she needed a tanning. Her voice was chirpy. Yet, she was no innocent, used to killing as a mercenary. Krauss was the one to vouch for her. That is rare for the ghostguy. Nuada was too tense to tell me so I gleaned whatever I could from HB's mind. Dhampirs also need blood but they are disciplined huntresses. Before, I had learnt of them from old tomes in the ancient archives. Judging from Nuada's comment, elves are wary of their kind. The life vs the undead. Dhampirs were considered an abhorrence since they were neither human nor fae. Well, we need her powers now. How will she take blood?

I mentioned Magiere. Nuada shrugged. "I don't know them. Is she good?"

We touched hands. He smiled when he realized I had conned him, they were fictional people. _But could be real, you never know. Trina's more positive than she is. _

Later Trina chatted with a green woman, she was completely green! They sharpened their small knives together. Nuada said that was a fey woman. "Familiar with the Gorgon myths? She has shown the old kings loyalty. Though we faced some obstacle from her rí, he finally agreed."

The shadows had not come out for now as we walked. Still we were vigilant. Trina and the gorgon were way in front. Junos was also out of sight, but he constantly showed me what he saw. I forgot to mention, the elves gave Hellboy a magic sword. It looked magnificent and gleamed blindingly. He commented, "It's some elf toy eh?"

Nuada looked vexed but didn't remark. He just clasped him by the rock hand and whispered. Hellboy smiled and saluted.

I did not fear pain nor death, truly. As long as we had friends the darkness was something we would conquer. I think our party made it halfway when inhuman cries and unearthly moaning tremulated. Nuada grasped my hand and tugged me away. The ground under us had yawned open. I had almost fallen in. He shouted, "_Luite siar*_!"

The fey withdrew from the hole. It stopped expanding. Some strung their bows. Their arrows glowed blue.

Trina snarled, slashing her double stilettos. "They're not under!" Red asked her where.

"Everywhere! Shit!" A few people were pinned by a fallen tree. They didn't move.

The intangible shadow fell over us. Nuada's sword was unsheathed with a smooth motion. Trina made a reflection. It was hard to fathom, our enemy was not solid and would not stay there. All our weapons glowed hot, even my staff. The good trolls' clubs had the same material. The unearthly cry weakened. A yowl alerted me to the left. Junos was attacking a demon that had become solid, and wolves smashed into the fray with teeth and claws. Arrows streamed around.

"Stay behind me!" Nuada ordered, cutting into a demon that dove near us. I hit its tail as it lashed out and almost swept the human near me. Its blood was transparent and steamed. Nuada cleaved it in half. Hellboy was shooting slowly. Another elf said, "No need to reload." They fired together.

An unexpected guest erupted into flame. Was it Liz? No, this one was Hydra, a many headed beast that spat flame. It shaped into a lion before charging at a huge demon, incinerating it. The howl was deafening. "Laira! Down!" my soulmate shouted, stabbing above me. Wolves tore into it, the wet sound. While the hydra lent us support, the prince said, _Iria said you will find a way out of this darkness. Can you see a path? _

_I ----- I tried but my mind was blocked. No. _I spoke to blank air, for Elf was helping Joe to drive back a mottled hand that tried to reach through hydra. It took multiple stabbing to deter that one. His blade was coated with questionable fluids.

He panted. "Are you afraid? Soon the answer will come."

I really hoped that it would. Hellboy hollered, "Guys, Kirin, Alexander, we need to move now!" The hydra nodded. Where? Someone guided us in the right direction.

The running took us far from the danger. Trina made another shield thing, blue this time with the gorgon. The hydra had shrunk to a normal size and trotted alongside the wolves. Joe was stumbling and he fell. Nuada helped him up. "Where's the pain?" His shoulder had burnt right through, a sickly black mark.

I panicked. My brother looked up with glazed eyes. Nuada and HB got him to lean against a stump. I felt distant from it all. Luthien said nothing. Red said, "Joe, you're very brave. Grip my coat hard."

Nuada and the healer knelt down. Joe was ashen, his cry was short. He passed out. I stood beside my elf and watched them settle him more comfortably. Nuada closed his eyes speaking softly in elven. Green light poured forth from their hands. He followed the chanting of his healer friend.

"Is.. he okay?" my voice shook a little. Nuada's golden eyes were gentle.

"Yes. He needs to rest for a while. We cleansed the poison."

I thanked them. Nuada got up and almost fell. HB supported him. He must be weakened by the spell. They went to the wolves.

_Junos how can I lead us out? Where are we?_ The other one was why this had to happen. If only I had treasured our time more last week. I had waved goodbye to Nuada and Nuala, as if tomorrow would be fine. The cat licked my face. I hugged his strong body and smelled his fur. He said he would keep watch.

Nuada walked more steadily when he returned but he also dropped off very quickly. His normally neat golden hair was messy. Brother's paleness had eased. I gently took his good hand and squeezed. _Joe I love you. Don't give up. We'll get out of here. I swear it! _

Settling beside the prince, I accidentally brushed against him. He jerked awake, stifling a yawn. "What?" I shook my head and waved him down.

Actually I didn't feel that tired. Trina was also alert. I watched her in silence. A wolf wagged its tail coming to me. "Hi thanks for your help," I said.

_Welcome guider of lost paths. _

_Why do you call me that, wolf? _I touched his snout.

_It is true. The prince will lead us, as you Halflings show the way. Our weapons deter evil._

The wolf was like Rinaldine. He laid his paw on my shoulder and I felt more confident. They were the Fenris Enchanted, not weres. An Uber race of their kin. Eternal courageous unfailing honour. These qualities resonated.

I squinted. A faint ray of light! My hand stretched out. Was this the Path?

* * *

_Translations_

luite siar- get back!

Ri- ruler


	62. Courage for the elves!

**Chap 62: Courage for the elven**

_Lyriel- Fairyland, Sonata Arctica- Wolf and raven  
_

**Bold is in elven, thank u for supporting this fic, pple!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Laira**

A questioning rune appeared in my mind. I willed the light to win. Then it was snuffed out. I continued pursuing the path, entangling with my own uncertainty and confusion. Nuada said I could lead them out. But how? Northwards, a faint destination appeared but faded away quickly. _Thanks!_ I settled down beside my brother and the others and fell asleep.

When the company was awake, I waited till Nuada was done discussing matters with the sentries. Then we ate something light which friends had brought in, roasted fish and buns. Joe could eat, to our relief. He muttered that he wanted to avenge himself!

"Nice that you are active, my friend," Nuada remarked, checking his wound. When we were alone, I whispered what I had seen. My voice was not loud enough to carry over to the group and I felt shy. The elf was pleased. Orders were given to follow me.

_Nuada, I lead? But I don't know… _ My palms were clammy. Odd colored eyes cut to me.

Those steadfast golden eyes emanated warmth, and firmness. His hand on my shoulder. _Not alone, Laira. We had another guide to help us search for your party. I'm here. Show us the way._

He walked by my side, swords out. Joe was in the centre of a group slightly behind. He could walk slowly. For me, the direction changed when the light weakened. It was only something I could see. "Guys over there! Come." Hellboy said he felt really blind. Nuada answered that it was still the same.

It widened its arc. A clover shaped key revolving in the air, long tapered end. I could use this? "Nuada I see a key. Should I stick it in this door?" I felt him beside me. He said yes, and voice was so faraway. I glanced up but could not see them. A white light in the shape of a portal presented itself. My hand went right through. But the key was not inside.

Then a pale hand grasped the key, making it solid. I smiled. I guided the hand forward to the shape of the keyhole in the door and it clicked. My ears popped.

People were talking at once. "Don't know how long this will hold! Guys let's move!" Trina was yelling. Our party streamed in slowly. Prince held me against him protectively.

I explained what I saw. Nuada smiled and said, "I do not know who that was. Did you hear my voice?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Suddenly it was very difficult to move and speak. We had to hold onto each other. I didn't like the sweaty hand gripping mine."

I laughed. Whose? Nuada rolled his eyes. He bade me to sit down for a rest. Yes, I felt kind of sleepy. But soon, I recovered my strength and we continued on our way. The shadow was tinted at the edge of this forest. No sounds of animals or birds.

I am not sure if we are safe. This may just be the start of our journey. Imen, a boy about my age, pointed ears and the characteristic fair hair waited patiently for his turn. Trina and Nuada were speaking to their allies. Imen said, "I have found some lodgings. It is safe. They will give us shelter now." Junos affirmed this, bouncing his tail. The boy smiled at me. I instinctively trusted him. He was one of my people. Something was amiss though.

Nuada praised him in their language. His eyes, Imen's eyes were blank, didn't have a light. "Yo I'm hungry." HB grumbled. Like the demon son he was.

"Yes. I'm starving. Come we shall eat and get some needed rest." Nuada was rational. I gaped, Joe smirked. Inside the tavern was warm and cozy, the light was okay. The folk shimmered as they served us food and drinks. Imen ate normally. I shook my head, looking at my own bread. I suppressed my urge to say it aloud, as was my habit.

_How does Imen see?_

Nuada turned to me, amused. _Oh he is able to feel the invisible forces. His hearing is good, he offered to come here first. My friends trained him to be a trekker._ He drank some kind of brown coke. HB dug into big pieces of roast unknown meat. Later we checked my brother's wound again. He slept earlier than us. The beds were comfortable.

Imen confirmed it was safe to rest here for a while.

Nuada applied the salve gently, covering him with the blanket. Joe snuffled. I was touched that the same healer said he'd keep vigil. The elf seemed younger than Nuada because his face wasn't scarred and his blue eyes were similarly intense. "Uriel misses you." The high timbre confirmed his age. Definitely a junior.

"I too," Nuada answered. A twist of pain to his features, as he sat beside him. The healer sighed. I was about to leave, to give them privacy. "Laira, stay with us. This is Kayfas."

Kayfas touched his chest. I nodded. "Hello friend. What happened?"

The healer's lips trembled. Nuada patted his shoulder. "He will be all right. Don't think otherwise."

Kayfas wiped his tears. "Uriel was hurt badly. He is like a brother to me. Yet, we could not help…"

Nuada in contrast was furious. "I avenged his wounds. The damned traitors had broken into medical facility and killed the sick. He will be fine. We won't let any more deaths happen."

Damn! Uriel was injured! I recalled his hospitality the last time we spoke and had dinner at his home. What about his family? I said I wanted to see him, if it was possible. Kayfas nodded. "Thank you. Elena will show you."

The woman had the same impassive glare. She never smiled or joked with me though we had telepathic lessons together. That was why I asked Abe to accompany me. Elena's motto in life was_ do not feel too happy or life will bring one down_. She had mirror eyes, blond hair covering her ears. "What is it?" she said curtly.

Prince replied, "Let us see Uriel. The vision pool." He already knew the process, judging from the tone, they were strangers, not friends. Airgetlam did not care what anyone sounded like.

"As you wish." Elena waved her hands over a pool of water. Uriel lay on a pallet, breathing shallow. His skin gleamed with unnatural perspiration, as a sleeping person shouldn't be so delirious. His leg was bandaged with a stain. I called his name.

"Can you hear? Uriel, hang on. Don't give up." I began to cry. Nuada murmured something. The water shimmered. Elena added, it won't stay for long. Keep it brief.

In the reflection, the stricken elf blinked open his eyes. He smiled weakly and reached out a trembling hand. He was skinny. "Are you all safe?"

His regard for us broke my heart. I hugged Nuada and sobbed. Nuada told him to rest well. I longed to go to the place and take care of him. I sniffled. "Don't worry. The gods will care for you. You're so kind to us."

The patient coughed, gasping like asthma. The image dissolved. Nuada demanded heatedly, "Not a minute more? We haven't seen him for five seconds!"

"I am sorry, your Highness. It was the best I could do," Elena was unperturbed. She did not want us to be affected I guessed. Nuada stiffened. I shook my head, and bowed, thanking her. He remained silent. I tugged his hand and we went back to Joe and Kayfas.

The room was large enough for four of us. The healer was dozing off. He still seemed sad but had stopped crying.

Nuada whispered, "He is ill. The fever came at the wrong time." He swallowed. It was hurting his morale too. But Nuada had to show a brave front to the rest. _I don't want him to die. _

I took his hand. "Nuada we'll see him soon." I faced the pale elf and murmured the prayers I knew by heart. Listening to my voice, we had to entrust our friend to the winds who carried our words up to heavens. The warrior also repeated after me, though he is not Christian.

*********

**Princess Nuala**

**Location: Bethmoora elf hospice, 2300**

Abraham and I helped with the wounded and sick. I had to come, they needed my help. Brother would be angry with me later, but I had to take action now. I nursed the sick, held their hands to console them.

My turn to visit Uriel, who had asked for me. I recognized the symptoms of Fever. He was wracked by much pain, almost delirious from its effects. Lips cracked, muscles must be hurting. Uriel's leg was hurt by a boulder. "Hi Nuala," he greeted, still positive. I replied, taking his cold damp hand.

The wearing down was terrible to watch. The wound was slow in its closing, despite the blankets piled on top, my kin was shivering as if it was winter. Looking outside there was no sunlight. Uriel said he was thirsty. I wet his lips and propped him up so he could sip from the cup. Then I sponged him. His brow burned.

"I'm here. Sleep, it won't be as painful," I advised. However the healer fought to keep breathing and while he was exhausted, would not surrender. He mouthed something. What was wrong? I leaned closer straining to hear what he said. The gist was were his wife and family safe? I got up to check, but Uriel's grip was strong for a patient. I told him, "How can I find out news of them if I don't go?"

"Let them be all right," he gasped, moaning. His perspiration intensified and the gasping worsened. The bed shook. It was easy for me to hold him down on the pillows as he struggled with convulsions. A healer in agony, often he brought kindness and love to us… now he needed our support. I bit my lip. The patient whimpered, gripping my hand tightly. I did not know what to talk about except depressing poems. I doubt he would feel better.

Abraham could relieve the heat. He had been an asset during Brother's worst days. I used our Link to call to him. After a moment, Abe replied, _Yes my love. I'm coming. Just got to make sure the others are safe. Is he still fighting? Give him the painkillers, Freyman said it's safe for elves._

I glanced at the bottle of syrup. Pills would choke a person in convulsions. I shook the bottle and measured the quantity. Uriel had fainted, a hot flush to his cheeks. Our people do not blush. I put the spoon to his lips and roused him to swallow the medicine. Uriel refused to take it. "It is all right. Helps the pain. Be good. I won't wake you anymore."

His blue eyes were glazed. I made sure he kept it down then asked for attendants to change the bedclothes. The pillows were drenched, his whiteblond locks were darkened with moisture. They changed fresh robes for him, unbuttoned for easier monitoring of lungs. Unlike my twin, he seemed much worse. There was rattling in his lungs. Could it be due to the dampness of this hospice? Many people were hurt. I watched the nurse apply a salve to his chest.

For a moment, his respiration improved. I took the bed beside him, so he was not alone. No light outside. Without warmth, my thoughts turned to pessimism. Why this tribulation, Dagda? Where was God? Were Nuada and my friends safe where they were wandering? The scanners had not picked up anything.

I tried to contact Nuada again. _Brother, please answer. Where are you now? I'm afraid_.

No response. But he was all right, somewhere inside I understood that. Abe bustled in, checking that I slept. I heard him speak softly to Uriel in gaelic. He had offered to come with me to help with the medical side. But Liz's children flashed in my mind, bringing a smile to me. They were so cute. I played action figures with Josh and Trudi made a doll lookalike of us. Liz was taking care of them.

It was so terrible. No one expected corrupted fey and demons of the Third order to attack the sick. Some of us perished upon contact with the corrosive poisons. Others driven mad and violent. My kind were able to combat, but the numbers were too great for victory. On Abe's and brother's insistence, I was equipped with a new dagger, blest with maejic by the seers. I didn't need to wield it unless they came within striking range. I also wore an amulet. Then a tickling sensation came.

_Sister! Are you well? _

_Abrateir! Yes. I got through. _I chuckled at the sulky face he projected._ How are things over there?_

_We are all right. I just fell asleep when I heard you shouting. What is wrong? _Though sulky, my brother was instantly concerned. I felt so relieved that I conveyed in picture images, then bade him to sleep more. He did not appreciate being woken. I updated about Uriel, saying we were keeping him under control.

A pause. The patient stirred, smiling in contentment. I brushed back his damp hair. He called their names, Laira Nuada. He seemed lucid, though I kept one hand on his chest that he did not make sudden movement. His right hand was in the air to feel them. Brother's telepathy was fading. _Nuala I cannot keep this up. Tell Uriel not to die before we see each other. Give my regards to Blue…._

I promised, wondering if he could hear me. Then a series of terrible coughs broke into the silence. Abraham was rubbing his chest. "Nuala take the oxygen mask. Does it hurt? I am so sorry."

The elf was not able to speak. His lips were bluish but he managed to hold the mask in place as I strapped it for him. Uriel looked calm. While his breath misted, he clasped our hands. Abe made it possible for me to hear the faint projection. _Are Riselle, the children safe? Please let me see them._

We could not get in touch with them. And he was in no condition for visitors. Uriel repeated this in a childlike tone.

Yes they are, Abe lied. What? I frowned at him. "They are not here, but in a safe place. Once Riselle comes, we will inform you. Get some rest, your health is more important."

I added Nuada's message. The coolness of my spouse lulled the sick elf. He drifted off, going limp. I glared at the fish, angry that he was lying. How could we account to him if it was not the case? _Our people do not lie. I scolded._

_Nuala he won't rest until he hears it. His heartbeat is weaker than yesterday. _

No! I clasped Uriel's hand in both of mine and shook my head. "Don't die! Be strong. Nuada is waiting. He is coming, soon. All of them need you their father. Don't die."

Abe patted my shoulder. The main doctor came in to examine him. I made a suggestion that the atmosphere was too humid, could we bring him to another ward?

"I am afraid those are contaminated with germs. He is much too critical to be moved. It is best to hydrate with more fluids." We took down instructions. He had not eaten for days and his body was birdlike now, frail and cold. Gently, another elf medic inserted a drip to his upper arm. Abe pressed the wound close but the golden lifeblood seeped out. It cut my heart. A plaster covered the tube.

Outside I enquired how the wards were holding up. These wards protected us from the dark while Hellboy and the paranormal forces fought them. Brother too. The wolves had offered allegiance. Other than helping here, I had no abilities. Why could I not do more?

I must have fallen asleep on a desk. There was a soft insistent voice calling to me. I turned around. _Don't cry princess. You have a kind hand._

_I blinked in disbelief. It was Chrystal, one of the old nursemaids! She had died. __**Am I dreaming? You died many years ago, Chrystal, I said.**__ She nodded, her fingers resting on my head. I smiled back. She was young now, blond hair loose but wore her favorite blue gown. _

_**Is Nuada here? The rascal. **_

_**I laughed. No he is fighting.**__ Her remark was that Nuada always wanted violence. She spoke of it like child's play. I said no, this time he was on the good side. Our nanny listened as if she had all the time in this world. In her hands, she produced a delicate bloom of Amaranth.' __**Give this to the sick. They will be well. Once the warriors regain strength, they need to assist. Don't let the shadow ones prevail.'**_

_**The blossom looked real, its petals fresh with dew. I took it. Impossible that we had found no trace of this plant nearby. **_

'_**For all of them?' I looked at the flower doubtfully. Chrystal nodded and winked.**_

'_**Uriel he is very ill. And it is much worse today. Don't take him said he wants to see him again.'**_

'_**Ah the gifted healer. It is an arduous time for him now. But yes, he will get better, his is an inner battle we cannot interfere. Place this rock under his pillows. It is a Blessing stone.' **_It looked ordinary and felt soft. There were runemarks all over. I thanked her. We embraced until she vanished. Amaranth permeated the room, I opened my eyes surrounded by the blossoms. I slept without nightmares for a moment more, then gave them to the other patients. Within hours, most were up and eager to join the battlefield.

The pebble helped. Uriel smiled and woke up when I withdrew my hand. "Nuala, where am I?" he whispered.

I beamed and hugged him though he was more of my twin's friend. I was just so happy!

"You're all right!" I cried and cupped his face.

He inhaled. "My chest does not hurt anymore. It is gone now." He still had the fever. I wet the cloth once more and applied to his forehead. Uriel was awake for much longer and listened to us speaking. Abe danced around. I laughed. It was so good to let it out.

Still, the leg wound was the same. I told him softly what transpired between the spirit and I.

Uriel was accepting. **"**_**She is a messenger of the gods. The others are well now? Good." **_He was able to talk, with some effort. I rubbed his chest.

_**I argued, "Aren't you angst for suffering it? It is unfair." My resentment shocked me. but it was true, I could not hold it back. **_

"_**I knew I would suffer… the fortune seeker said, when I was eight. He foretold that I will follow you and Nuada on adventure, yet I suffer greatly. But I do not regret. Is he coming back?" **_His light tone dispelled my annoyance.

I was concerned that he had expended too much effort. Sweat trickled down to wet the cloth. "Shh don't talk anymore. I know."

Uriel gestured. I propped him up so he could see his leg wound. "The aching is there. Is there pus, Nuala?" he was steady.

"No. There is antiseptic, let me wash it for you." I didn't allow him to protest and gently dabbed it. Uriel said I had to do one more thing. "But it's too risky. It will take too much energy. Don't leave us!" I refused.

He stared at me until I relented. _Lend me your support. I want to get out of bed soon. _He closed his eyes to concentrate on the spell, and I sat down feeling light headed. My left hand was holding his, and the other over his wound. When I came to, Abe said there was no trace of blood. "Amazing." I anxiously looked at Uriel, had it been too much_? My name means Light, he echoed. I will make it. _

It had not occurred to me before. I kissed the pale cheek and covered the blanket.

* * *

**Laira**

Imen could See in the dark so he was in front of me. We coordinated the direction properly. Nuada was cranky because sister woke him up to talk. But I didn't believe he would be so angry. Halfway those with guns opened fire. Blue blood spurted, eugh. Nuada's blades also had them. He cursed and cleaned them off the dead.

HB kept up some banter. Trina was the same, dark humour. Nuada tugged me down. Blackbirds filled the sky. Trina shot at them with green flame. The medusa woman swept them aside. "What are those?" we asked.

Elf sheathed his weapons, taking out a yellow package. A bomb? "Red take this." He glanced at some friends beginning to sing in a strange language. Beautiful but scary. I trembled. Imen was reassuring, he held my hand. The devices glowed brightly. Clean sweep across the forest. Nothing left when they were done. Half of our party was on the ground, mostly elves. I turned to my prince, who looked sick and pressed his head.

Junos sniffed at him in disdain. I touched his shoulder.

Nuada covered his mouth and then threw up. I was shocked, what happened. Junos meowed. _Aftereffects of magic. This is very exertive. _My elf was still sick, had to kneel down. I prayed for him. He wiped his mouth panting. Red gave him water.

"Thanks," he said. "We cannot stay long."

I said how could they stand? Most were on the ground, feeling similarly nauseous. "Here lean your head back." I offered. He complied. I controlled the urge to vomit too. Why didn't it affect us? Imen watched calmly. Nuada asked me to find the next path. He did not seem better. "I want to stay." I stroked his hair.

He kept his eyes closed. "Junos, are they here? The Reapers?" My cat replied something I didn't get. Nuada whispered, "Do not turn back. Red. Call him."

Red did a monologue. "Hey, how long we idling? Don't worry I'll tell 'em, fairyboy. Feel like shit eh?" Joe glanced at me while I searched for the way out of this forest. Suddenly it was so silent. Trina stood with us and regarded me. "Where now, lass?"

It was evil! I was really frightened. They could not recover and the next wave was coming. I ran back to HB. Nuada was awake. "The reapers are the flying things?" I asked.

Trina nodded. "Yes we need to hurry. But the elves need time." I said, looking at those moaning.


	63. Soul reapers, doubt

**63: The Soul Reapers, Doubts**

Ayumi Hamasaki- I Am**. **now she isn't the in-thing but i like this song.**  
**

Translations:_níl a fhios agam- I am sorry_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laira**

Nuada grimaced as he said "Reaper of souls." Those bird like things werea threat to our party. The wolves allowed the weakened to lean against them, because riding would make them targets. We should keep as low as possible.

"Don't turn or listen, they can imitate voices. I need your help, Red." Demon didn't argue, but helped him to his feet. I was pained by his countenance. His damp hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I tried to sound normal to my friend. He lied that he was stable. The others cracked some crude jokes. Haha. Imen would sign to me it was safe, and I would check with my cat and feel for any light. We were like the radar as the rest were blind.

Elf could walk faster. Demon remained beside him without needing any request.

Someone in front said they smelled sulfur. "It's evil." Trina announced, confirming with her scent. She looked weird, pale and her eyes were completely dilated. "I must kill!"

Someone tried to hold her but she snarled with animal ferocity. Then she disappeared, brandishing her weapon. "Stop her!" Medusa woman cried in anguish. How to? There was no trace of her. Elena's silvery eyes blazed.

HB said, "I'll go after her."

"No," I said. Medusa's glare was painful. But Nuada gestured for them to listen. Imen came too. Confident of their support, I said, "It's too dangerous. My cat will help her. We must head north. Imen?"

"Correct." The blind elf took my hand. I glimpsed my soulmate's hurt look and tried to make him let go of me. _Nuada it's only for now. I'm sorry._

_I am fine. I understand, go on. _

"Imen I can see you. Why hold me so tightly?" I demanded. We had just met! Darn! "I am not single! Let go."

The boy smiled but made no comment. My bracelet hissed. Why? More flying 'crows' wove in and out. Huge ones clawed someone away. Arrows went up. Then the sound of conflict was audible. Imen tugged me in the other direction. Shit! I wanted to help.

The arrows missed the mark. The wolves barked. I think it was critical as they didn't bark so much before.

"Is it Trina?" Medusa kept crying out. She pleaded with someone to help. The dhampir was savagely chopping something off. I didn't need to know what fluid was dripping from her weapons. Then she jumped down. I asked Junos to make sure she was fine. Yes she was all right, but we had to hurry.

"I must lead you from danger, Lirael," the blind elf said into my ear. His voice was so soft and flutelike.

"How do you know my celtic name?" I couldn't make him dislodge me. "The others, let's wait for them." I squinted in the dark. We could not leave our friends.

"Silverlance, why him? He is not like us. The fullbloods are in their own world." The boy continued. _Mentally: they don't care about us. It is only because we have powers that we are valuable. Secretly the fullbloods wish that we were never born! Vehement like poison his tone was!  
_

I recoiled at his harsh tone. How could he behave like this? The elves treated him as their own kind, but he was questioning if the prince was worthy. Plus he didn't answer me, which is damn rude. What lies!

"Now is not the time!" I replied.

He looked colder now, than he had been. "We half -elven should stick together."

Nuada isn't like the others. I longed to be out of this wilderness. It was messing with our minds. Imen pointed ahead. A foggy lake. Junos impatiently yowled. He was across it!

_We can't go across! I told him. _He swam back demonstrating it was harmless. Nuada and HB caught up with us. I smiled but prince was observing the situation. "We can swim. But it looks yuck. My coat'll be smelly," HB grumbled.

Elena conjured up a bridge. But she could not hold it for long. The seaweed and vines twirled at her mental probing. These plants were frail. She shook a little. The wolves were whining.

"My friends, it is safe." Nuada was telling them. The one who spoke to me didn't look convinced.

His name was Hine. He growled, "We do not navigate these, murky depths. There must be another way."

"No there is not, _níl a fhios agam,"_ the prince touched his snout and leaned his forehead on his. Imen was distracted by someone calling him, so I finally managed to get away from the crazy blind scout. Joe was amidst the second group. A small person was in his hands. It seemed like a pixie and had broken wings. It shivered.

The bridge held quite well. Elena rubbed her head when we were on the other end. Junos sniffed at the pixie and asked if it could be eaten. I shook my head. He meowed like a kitty. I chuckled. Kayfas the healer took out a powder from his pocket and made a light.

"Nuada is she going to be all right?" Joe asked, showing them the pixie.

Nuada was concerned. "Where was she found?"

"Err, she fell out of the sky."

Kayfas tried to coax it, making the white light as they had done when the patients were ill. The pixie's breathing was faint. He gently put it in a pouch and slung it on Joe. "Huh?"

Nuada smiled. Nice, he was so serious these days. Kayfas commented, "You should care for her, Halfling. It is fate she fell." I didn't catch what else he said.

Joe had the somber big-brother mode on his face. Anxiously he watched the pixie sleep.

People talking. I found Silverlance washing his face. Came to mind… it had been really Too long since we, all of us, had a bath. The tavern's bathing area had been simple. In the wilds, it was just too risky to strip off armour. Some filled their water bottles. I waited beside Elf. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey. How's it going?" I stood near him and touched his arm.

"Tired."

"We could rest for a bit."

"Laira, what did Imen say? You were arguing?" Nuada tilted his head once.

"He… he was talking crap about how the purebloods don't like us. I know it's not true for all elves." I cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. Instead, my soulmate embraced me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the blind guy glaring. "He's nuts."

"I must speak with him." Nuada made to get up.

No, his morale would be further torn if Imen expressed his prejudice. Luckily, HB talked to us and Nuada forgot about that. Weariness kept him down instead of standing. _Junos, does being here make us disoriented? Like backstab each other and negative thoughts?_

_Perhaps, mistress. The cat sounded sad. _I reassured him with thoughts of my concern for him. He meowed back. I opened my bag and offered my friend something to bite. He was grateful.

*********

Later Cat scratched at a whitening patch on his forehead. But it was too itchy. Joe said, "Did he have that before?"

I shook my head. Junos purred, looking distressed. Poor thing. "Allow me," said another elf. He wore green, his hair was purplish. Placing his hand on my guardian's coat, he whispered some incantation. I saw people swab samples into containers. It was a kind of sap. Red spoke, "I know what that is, not the name. came across it before on cases (rubbed his stubble) eugh it's the shit of some birdies. Those birdies."

Trina was the only one who stared blankly. "Hmm is it good or bad news?"

Medusa said, "Could it mask the scents?" The purple haired elf beckoned to me.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes. My name is Thistlewind." His smile was dazzling.

"Thistlewind, thank you for helping."

He completed cleaning Junos' fur out with a liquid he carried on him. Hmm, I had never met an elf like that before, healers and warriors. Thistlewind carried a thin scimitar on his belt, for defence but he could cast powerful spells. Nuada watched us. I hoped he wouldn't misunderstand. Prince cocked his head at the guy. "Just now, HB surprised me by using a computer. He found that it works. The result is good. No more will be eaten."

One person had been carried off. I shuddered. Nuada changed the subject. "How nice it'd be to take a hot shower and rid ourselves of this stench."

I chuckled. "Nah you don't stink. Yes. Home sweet home. I want to live in a hotel!"

People who heard my exclamation laughed. Prince smiled. We talked about that for a few moments. The path was straightforward and easy. After a moment I leapt down and held Nuada's hand. "Come this way!" The trees began to curve inwards and moan. Branches whipped down, roots tripping our feet. The elf shouted to the others. I wielded the rod like a javelin cutting anything that snaked in. Nuada's blade also sliced. I stopped. An opening. Was this the exit? It was widening, I noted.

HB was cursing. "Stay here. I have to help them," elf remarked. I agreed. Imen was amongst those entangled in the vines. See? The pure elves were assisting them. Nobody got eaten, only looked ragged from the cuts and scratches. The woods sealed themselves so it was only forward now. HB groaned, "Ah crap! My coat, I just got it replaced. Damn them!"

_Here it is safe, the Light is near. We shall be out of the forest. A prophetic voice rang in my mind._

I conveyed this to my friends. Some people were less weary and ran alongside the giant wolves. I was on one of them, Nuada striding. Imen was ahead, thank goodness he didn't try to approach me again. I didn't know if I could hold back and not hit him.

Then Junos snarled. He was covered by masses of things covering his body. I gasped.

But his paws and spit made short work of them. Only his fur looked blackened. My bracelet burnt some tendrils that got too close. The silvergold aura flared in a temporary shield. Nuada stabbed something with a long forked tail. "Better?" I asked, bringing up my blue torch to light the way in front. All of us had one, light was supposed to drive back the dark ones. Yet, they were unafraid. Why?

"Yes." Nuada rose straighter and deftly tossed a dart. A huge insect had almost ambushed a friend in front. The goo splattered on his shirt. Nuada said something to him. The elf removed his shirt.

"What the shit is that?" Trina asked, having drawn up beside us.

The naked elf shivered. I wondered if they had spare clothing or armour. "A highly venomous species of bug," prince replied tersely. Trina offered him a plant. "What's that?"

"It helps with queasiness. I found a few over there."

Prince sniffed suspiciously at its yellow green blossom. It looked like it was dead. "Hey _your _pals ate them. See for yourself, Highness. When I was a herbalist I didn't leave without my brain!" the dhampir grumbled.

She added to me, "Is he always this un-trusting?"

Nuada's ambers were narrowed. He growled and bit at one leaf. Making a face, he swallowed. I brushed a stray strand of hair that adhered to his sleeve. I said with a grin, "Yep, usually he takes a long time to warm up. Okay ionuin?"

"Bitter. We shall continue this, conversation dhampir." he said gruffly to her.

Brief sojourn later, the elven silver lit up. Well now our sight was much clearer and illuminated. I pointed to the right. Imen planted his feet on the opposite path and glared at us.

"I feel it is _this way_."

"No. (gaelic)" the blind boy argued. It was plain he was no longer willing to be partners. I was quite confident of my skills in navigation. And I was on top of a wolf so I used my 'height'. HB glanced at me. They called for a vote.

Most decided not to follow that guy haha! He muttered rude stuff but complied. Prince frowned.

When we were walking side by side, he queried, "What happened exactly? Ionuin."

I sighed. "Don't want to talk about it, just now I briefly said so."

Nuada sighed. I added, "We should trust our instincts right? But some people want to plant doubts. Just now, he---- he said a lot of terrible stuff. Maybe I didn't hear right. It confuses me, elf."

He listened without comment. When we were out perhaps our minds would be much clearer. Gradually the shadowy trees gave way to open ground. Yet, some scouts tensed. They felt that we would be vulnerable.

* * *

**Closer to HQ, approximately 0900 hours**

**Nuada Silverlance**

I was so exhausted. Finally we could go home. Hotel standard compared to this place, I would not mind being in my room for a whole week. As usual, the demon and dhampir made some comedy. I had to refrain from laughing.

Red strode boldly in front. Then he held up his remote. "Hey there's signal! Liz, Liz, gasbag, hear me?" He spoke to them.

Friends hugged each other. The cat drew up beside the wolf Laira had ridden on and leaned in for a scratch. I stroked his back_. Hey canines are clumsy I don't drool! It declared. _I smirked.

Laira's optimism was good. She was so brave to help us. Then I felt a poke. "What is it, woman?" I snapped. The dhampir was very rude.

She chuckled. "Milord, we were supposed to continue the conversation. Let's do it now. I'm a horror, tell me."

"Never mind." I felt a migraine coming.

"Yea! We're buddies eh?" Let her think so. Laira was looking at the blind Halfling strangely. Indeed I thought they could be friends. At least she would not feel leftout about not being like me. What exactly happened? I must be too sleep deprived to remember. We could finally rest now, take a slower pace but I was still worried about Uriel. Gravely ill…. Halfling leaned against my shoulder.

She shocked me by her next phrase. "Hey Noowa are you jealous of Thistle? Don't worry. I just spoke to him. He's a specialist on herbs and cats."

"No I am not."

"Why the long face?"

I grinned and brushed back my wild fringe. "I always look like this. Have I not trusted in fate?" She made a face. It was hot, and safe, so I took off my armour and extra tunic.

My elven allies wished to push on. I didn't agree, but now it was all right not to travel in a group anymore. I wanted to lie down and sleep on the fresh grass. So they left first, some wolves remaining behind. Trina insisted she was needed with us and peppered me with much leisurely talk. I closed my eyes. When I awoke, the wind cooled the dampness and humidity of my skin. It was the cat snuffling. He slit his eyes and looked innocent.

"Is the evil all gone now, man?" HB asked. I shook my head. It was not totally eliminated, we had merely seen a fraction of it.

After silence, I thanked him for coming and protecting my family. "And?" he gestured for more.

I shrugged. "For what you have done."

"Ack always sound so pompous. Waifie elf, I took care of ya, almost green in the face."

I frowned. "Hmm I don't remember. Getting old." We both laughed. Naturally I have a royalty-sounding voice. Then demon tried to make his tone sound formal too. It had us in tears.

*****

The Bureau seemed inviting. How long had we been lost in the shadows? Laira remarked that I should take a bath. I glared at her. "I thought I'm not that smelly. I want to check on Uriel first."

She pinched her nose. "I'll go. He may faint, ah!" I missed pinching the naughty elendil. So it was my wish to visit my sick friend. Elena could not keep the scryingpool for long and I had barely got a word in. That telepath was the exact opposite to the talkative dhampir, she considered herself even higher in status than the superiors. Well, I talked to her civilly. Elena never changed her voice and demeanor. And she taught people about her craft.

I went to sleep after I peeked in my friend's ward. He was stable enough to be transferred back. The hospice was almost in ruins. Nuala would not let go of me, she shuddered with tears. I caressed her hair. _Do not worry, it is over now._ I lied. Nobody was in any mood to discuss otherwise.

I had been touched by the moral support. Once I decided to summon more friends, strangers offered to help us. It was a positive aspect. Imen was welltrained… but what was it Laira told me? Something about doubts. Laira was lining up some stuff toys at the foot of our beds. "Yay! Smells good!"

I smiled. She was soon fast and so was I. I think Laira told me about a dream. A crystal of kaleidoscopic colors briefly flashed.

*******

I got up quietly. Halfling was still sound. Something was wrong! I rushed to Uriel's ward. His chest moved feebly, a vaseful of pale blossoms near by. He was propped up, pale face especially gaunt and lips were bluish. I took his withered hand and whispered his name. My eyes stung. Don't die, please. No. The patient coughed and breathed on.

A healer came in. "How is he? I will do anything." I said. He nodded, gestured I had to step aside. I watched from the foot of the bed. Sister opened the door. We embraced. She said Chrystal our nurse had appeared to her. She had given a stone of warding for the stricken elf. He did not awaken yet, though his symptoms were stable. The rashes were no longer on his skin, it was a prolonged cough. There was nothing anyone could do but to wait.

_Don't you dare give up on me now. I'm here. I won't let you die. That is an order_! I gritted my teeth, a tear making its way down and falling on his hand. His skin was chilled. I pulled the blanket over his arm and tucked it down. Riselle and his children could not come to visit. Uriel was much too weak and they had been outside exposed to germs.

Abraham Sapien slipped in. I didn't know how much time had passed.

His huge blue eyes were full of compassion. "Brother in law, he will be all right. He awoke occasionally asking for family. Go and rest."

"I am fine." I swallowed the lump. He did not say anymore, but waited. "Tell me if there's any change. Abraham."

"Yes. Don't worry." I was about to move away but he clasped me by the shoulder. The fish lent me some… strength? Not a fearsome strength but his resolute will.

********

Afternoon. Laira urged me to eat more but I declined. "Are you all right?" She took back the jelly and ate.

"Yes. No, not really. He is still not awake." I stood up.

"Let's see him." My heart lifted when Halfling grasped my hand. She always knew how to help in subtle ways. In the ward, she told him, "You are a gift to the sick. Now tell us what we can do. We are here."

He woke up! Uriel sighed heavily. His voice was feeble. I fed him water. He smiled.

"Yes I am real. How's the pain?"

My friend glanced at Halfling. He breathed, his gaze calm. I relaxed. Uriel would not give up. _I just need to rest a little more. This war… is different._

I laid him down and gave him some of my inner magic. _Hey don't do this. Nuada, I am fine. Stop._

_I know my limit. Hurry up and recover. _Less gaunt now, Uriel's blue eyes were brighter. His grip was stronger. "Ouch. That's good. We got plenty to tell you," Laira remarked. I nodded.

"I cannot wait." He sank back into a restful sleep. The doctor grumbled: one person at a time. I wanted to stay. How many times had he saved my life? When we were escaping from the monsters, and my numerous injuries.


	64. Nuada: myths of silver, sandstone

**64 Nuada- Myths of silver, sandstone, reminscing**

_Down the distant road- Ai takahawa (Inuyasha final act ending theme)_

_Kaze no stigma opening theme (main theme) the winds follow what I wish, what is the choice I will make_

_Can I taint my hands once again, or will I choose to forgive my enemies? But it is such a challenge.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Nuada**

Next day Uriel did not awaken. His initial energy worn off he slept as if his life teetered on the very edge. The healers pronounced that he had covalesced, only he needed more rest to strengthen his frail body. One of the things I said was, _I miss your banter and cheer. The sun has returned. Did you see it? _At first he still brought up the meager portion and had little appetite. Days later, he could eat better. Laira enjoyed feeding him.

His voice was quite raspy and weak, made him out of breath. I wished I could do better than this.

My friend would be ill, but his gratitude touched me deeply. I noticed the stone under his pillow. That was the stone our nurse gave to sister. He asked for Riselle. I waited outside to respect them. Outside, Riselle's tears were uncontrolled. I let her cry. She said he was afraid.

"**I will take care of him. He will recover."**

I helped him to stay up while a fresh pillow was propped behind him. Perspiration was a good sign. Uriel apologized for troubling me. "Not at all. I am quite free." I was excused from most duties except the very crucial ones. Since those people were ungrateful I was not going on the trips anymore. One day, I heard birds singing. I had not realized I had lain down on the adjacent bed. He was not in bed!

I called Uriel. The toilet door was ajar slightly, I peeped in. "Are you there?"

"Yes. Need to use it. Sorry."

I laughed. "Argh rascal. Why didn't you wake me? Shouldn't be running around yet."

I put my arm about the other elf. He said I looked sleepy.

"Couldn't bear to disturb you. I was urgent." We went back to sleep. My friend chuckled.

"So it's revenge for how I confined you Nuada?" I hugged him, his bones were more prominent. Before I left, I stroked his brow. _Bless him, please._

Sister reminded me to eat and sleep, or she'd collapse from the fatigue too. I said we were not so strongly linked so it shouldn't happen haha. "Is it visiting time?" the Halfling was outside.

Uriel yawned and pushed my hand away. "Yes please. A new face! How to get well looking at my lord's perpetual misery?" I growled and pretended to hit him, damn!

"Hey! It's so heavy. Please open up."

* * *

**Laira**

Those people had instructions for me to bring the thick volumes for Uriel. I tried to tell them he was ill, in no shape to read anything but they slammed the door in my face. Prince barely left and was always so groggy he propped his head on his arms and slept beside the patient. Now he came out to eat. I wanted to talk about our adventure again.

Nuada smiled. He helped me to carry some of the stack. Sick elf was up, paler and his blue eyes were bigger. The robes seemed to dwarf him further. I waved my fist. "Don't bother to read these stuff. Just because I'm short they shut the door on my face, I hadn't even finished my sentence."

Nuada laughed, what a sweet sound. "Yes. One day Halfling will kick them for purist thinking."

He beamed, clasping my hand. Our telepathy fused. _Please stay. He's__ very scary! _I chuckled. Nuada clearly heard this. "I shall get something to eat."

"Look like Hell, go and sleep right after. I can stay here. We have a lot to… " I urged. He frowned at my comment and walked outside.

Uriel glanced at me. "A lot of what?"

"To discuss," I replied, sitting down. "I don't understand what was going on. A goddess came to me in my dream, she was his spouse last time. Nuada also spoke to her but I had to keep the secret of what she said. Man it was hard. I'm sorry you got sick.

"Later I will ask the doc if you can take supplements. When taken, they all recovered in no time." I felt his gentle fingers tap my hand.

He lay back. Some blond strands were scattered. I felt his forehead, not too hot. "The worst is over. Thank you. I'd like to drink water." The patient enquired if we got along fine. I beamed. Not always. The patient pushed off the blanket. "Ah, he has a soft heart. If not he wouldn't be here everyday. Just now he hugged me."

The elf smiled. He pointed out the adjacent bed and said I should lie down too. "Take a nap." I arranged the flowers. Glancing at him, he was already fast. It was a signal that Uriel was fatigued and wished to rest.

Afternoon, Nuada sent me a text- **I am bringing lunch. Is he all right?**

**Yes. K, thx.** Did we need to have the one person rule? Prince soon brought in food on the tray. We ate. Our fingers touched. "So much happened. Surely someone can answer my questions. Can I find a seer?"

Nuada replied- _Another day when he's better. I am his protector, while I'm not here, you are responsible. Honor is at stake. _He was all serious mode. I sighed.

_Yea yea. Did Iria talk to you again?_

"No. Want to find a seer, I will make arrangements." He leaned close to the patient who was speaking. "Laira he's driving me away. Take care of him." Though Nuada's tone was commanding, there was a hint of amusement. He wasn't hurt to be driven away. I reluctantly agreed. First time I felt super-impatient.

At regular intervals, I woke him to eat snacks or take temperature. He did not make a sound of complaint. Watching him struggle to stand, with the help of the bar, I suggested to call for support. "No that is not necessary. I can manage."

His mellifluous voice was inexorable and brooked no argument. Yes, Nuala had been like that too, even if an elf seems a pushover from his or her voice. I knew, but I still walked beside him until he went into the bathroom. "If you feel faint, tell me. It's ok."

"Very well, I'm hungry. Help me order some food. Thanks." Water ran for the shower. I called for room service and anxiously hovered, listening for his breathing. Telepathically, the elf said he felt much better. Uriel wolfed down his meal. I was left astounded. Huh?

"What?" He started on the grapes. Now his pointed tips were prominent. I asked to brush his hair so I could touch them, haha. "Like our ears?"

_Yes! Elven hair is so fine and bright. Awesome. I wish I have pointy ears too, sharper hearing. _

He burst into mirth. More solemnly, he took my hand. "Lirael all of us can hear well, without the need for the points. I have weakened tremendously. How did you help the princess? Show me."

I just pictured Nuala in good health. I concentrated on remembering him before, active and running errands, his banter…. At some point, throbbing waves radiated through his chest and muscles. He gasped. Focusing on the pain, I showed evergreen forests, sunlight. Uriel inhaled deeply, I felt the movement and looked up. "My pain, is less. A miracle."

"I'm not sure how to explain it. More of a projection," I commented. Actually the suffering was more than he let on. Gently the elf shook his head, when the medical people came in. Not to tell them about his pain, I understood.

"We can give painkillers, it's safe for the fae." Dr. Paulsen said. Uriel declined. He gripped my hand.

Visitors came when he was stronger. Red regaled with our tales, Nuada listened and corrected him. It was so comical. Abe updated on what they did when he was unconscious. Uriel was so pleased, he is sociable. Confinement would make him sad.

I was studying one of my stamp albums when Nuada came into his room. I arrange by theme not country so it's messy. We would be here for a while until the crisis was lifted. He gestured to let him see.

"Where's the set I bought?" he wondered.

I found it. "Recent is behind. I will keep everything, even the extras."

Elf pointed out the designs he found nice. I loved him even more!

"I think there are some classifications… what's yours by, Lirael?"

"By theme, so it's messy. Haha."

Nuada beamed and turned to me. "This one of the selkie and birds. I believe I bought it like… last month."

"Good memory."

Nuada's goldens lowered. "But of course. I'm superior in race. Not a boast but the whole truth." Like that with his usual reserved smirk, this was the image of Arrogant elf. Imagine that.

I managed to keep from guffawing. "Ahem, don't be cocky." For that, Nuada tweaked my hair, not too much that it hurt. _I'm offended_. I sniffed.

No reaction, I guess he was thinking 'is this a joke'. Slowly, he said, "Who is the more arrogant? A male must have his pride."

I also showed elf FDCs or first day covers. They are special commemorative occasions, on colorful envelopes. Not presidents or people issues but festivals and club anniversaries I kept for the pictures. Mostly I focus on flora and fauna. For a non collector, Nuada listened with piqued interest. Most of my human friends would already interrupt.

"Need the envelopes sent to me? We haven't done letters these days." He opened the drawer and gave me a stack. I accepted them.

"Now we'll be in the same place." I regretted saying that, at his disappointment. When the prince is mildly hurt, he will become silent. In the really- deep disappointment stage, Nuada will make sniping remarks or march away. To strangers, he'd do both.

Now he simply looked tired. "Sorry. Ok, I'll write you short ones and hide them." I sat closer. Elf did not move away, he inclined his head softly.

I just noticed a glint of silver on his left wrist. I brushed some of his mane with my fingers. It's a gesture of trust he lets me do so. Improvement that no good hairs are taken away. "Is that silver? Doesn't it hurt?"

He pulled it off to show me. No blisters.

"Not at all. Those myths are much older … I haven't felt the scalding pain experienced. How will I take a car? I would be sick, but it didn't happen. " he mused. "It must be in those nonsense fictional books."

"I thought they are for real. Malorie Blackman's fae cannot be near silver, and some authors. They have severe allergies and nausea. (Nuada shook his head) I'm glad you're fine. What about being indoors without the green? Will elves be sick?"

My friend lay down on the bed. His chest rose and fell. Oh I should not ask so much, he was sleepy. I did my own stuff. Suddenly, Nuada Sent, _Unless we are cooped up in enclosed places. I was a bit disoriented, when I woke up here. If you mean a fae who's outside suddenly comes inside he or she will be sick for a while. Some plants will help ease the feeling, and we go outside every few days. Why?_

_I don't know, just wondering. Nuada why do elves become… sandstone? _Had he felt any pain and anguish feeling the numbness? I left the silver bracelet thing on the table.

**Nuada**

Why indeed? Sandstone… Since our problems outside, Halfling and I hadn't got the chance to converse deeply about our cultures. Suddenly the atmosphere felt too somber, even for myself. My mind drew a blank. After a while, I grasped her hand.

She was not crying but close to it. "I won't die again. I will be careful. Need tissue?" I gestured to the box. Instead the girl caressed the silver again like a kitten. A friend had made extras and insisted I took it.

_Do you know why? Is it painful, I hope it is not too much. Laira said._

_Not really. There is no pain when the state comes… I remember feeling weary and then darkness. In the old records, I think we are not made like human. Don't dwell on it, alright?_

She took a tissue paper. Trailed her fingers on my throat. "Ok. I won't."

The half elven can bring balance to us, but at what price? I didn't want them to become as bitter as us war veterans. She took out another toy crown to adjust on me. I thought I looked very weird but this made her laugh. I chuckled, sticking out my tongue. "Don't show to anyone. It's for you," I said.

She smiled. "Never saw any elf wearing crowns."

"No, it's voluntary to wear them. People recognize us from our posture and tone- we use more formal gaelic. The royal seal on sash and pendants are enough." I sketched out a rough looking crown. "Looks something like this, my art is bad. Bone. Let's see, the same material as a stag's antlers. Or there are metal crowns which are more rare."

The elendil praised my sketch and asked to keep it. On happy memories, I will not forget the time I awoke to a consoling dark room on the bed. At first, I had planned not to talk to these humans, as they were lower in status than I was. Yet, the children's mercy and my basic needs for bath and food were difficult not to respond to. It was only etiquette. When they followed me fighting the monsters, I realized it was not so simple. Ariadne hadn't spoken to me for a long time. The other day when I saw a woman in a painting with wings, it almost resembled her!

Joe is short for Jonathan or Joshua, he has forgotten which is his full name. I like the sound of Joshua. He was not open to me at first, his mind completely voided against any probes. Although his telepathy is weak, my friend has that gift which is useful.

"Tell me what was your first impression, dainin? The moment we looked at each other."

Laira clapped her hands. "Oh! It was my heart attack. The first thing popped in- yea pointed ears, then second golden eyes woohoo. I love that."

I smiled. One finger on her lips, I took her hand and covered my chest. The only part free of scars. Most of my pale body had been wounded or burned. "What's wrong?" she leaned close.

_Nothing is wrong, I only allow this with trusted people. Do not worry. _I didn't open my mouth. The internal voice is more meaningful, and significant.

She mentioned that I humiliated her once that she was a child, and she refused to come down from the high-place. "Ah you were so naughty and yet cute! Remember? But I was fuming."

I laughed. The moment was clear. I was worried she would fall down standing on the shaky stool. I placed down the knife and slowly approached, then carried her down. Much laughter. "I was worried. No matter what you're not older than I am. If you sprain or break something, next time it'll hurt more. My fracture still does on cold days." I rubbed my left arm.

"I'm so happy we can bond like this Noowa. Puts mum at ease. She sees our relationship as improvement of my character." Laira took up the silver and began to roll it on the table. Before it fell off, I caught it. She slipped it on my hand.

"That is good to know. Thanks. Did she receive my letter? I wrote a new one." I forgot if I sent her by the internet. She wrote down Sharon's email address.

Perhaps one day as my friends grow up they may tire of me. I don't think of it bitterly, it can be inevitable. As I aged, I was going to be more rigid, stern all those negative traits. Across all cultures males tend to change. "Will you mind? As my words become unbearable," I said softly. Laira shook her head. Under the tree, after I recovered from illness, I revealed that I had killed Father. She was so calm, did not scream or run from me. Even Uriel and Salem had shown judgment on me. I expected no less. Nuala's anger had been scathing as well. Now they have forgiven me. I thought I didn't need that but my sensation was warm.


	65. Lord of the rings

**Chap 65 Lord of the Rings!**

*My opinions on who and what of the trilogy. Mwahahah, no offence intended for LOTR fans. Just for fun, besides Frodo sucks.

Golden time Lover(Sukima Switch), My favorite Dream (Lyriel)

* * *

**Nuada**

Kayfas was his cousin, but in their family, cousin typically means brother as well. Uriel is the second- youngest of them, number four. They live far away doing various things.

"Any of them are healers?" I massaged his shoulders. He beamed.

"No they want to be freer. My eldest brother Tebin is an actor. Never stays in one spot for long. We lost contact… Four is a rare statistic this day, isn't it? Nuada."

"Yes. Go on." I rubbed more oil on my palms.

"Jesse is into sculpting, but I think he may join the priests at the Itacha Temple. We write very often, when I'm able I want to continue. He must be worried. The youngest boy Latas can't quite decide what he will do. He loves history and studying. We're closer than Tebin is."

I nodded, finishing the last region on his left. Uriel lay down on the pillows. I wanted to encourage him not to feel so down, it is normal for our kind to be estranged when we're older. Yet, it didn't seem right. I nudged Laira to change the topic.

_Yay a free story! I love that! More more! _

It worked. Uriel was so much better from the Illness, could hear this projection. He pretended to be annoyed. "I want a free story in return. Tell me, Halfling. Nope reading from the book is dull."

She considered. "Hey wanna know Lord of the rings? Nuada watched it too. It's the first movie we gave him. Right? (I smiled) Let's give our commentary. Frodo Baggins, I dunno why he can be a hero. He's such a weakling always fainting and freezing up. When the Eye, that's the baddie stares at him he can't move. So I'm like- idiot! Asshole, move! When friends protect him he'll not be hurt. _But_ they get injured….." As usual her commentary has elements of flashing back and forth. They are not in order. Our audience looked baffled and confused.

Laira talks with a lot of gestures and sound effects too. She described the elves in LOTR as 'pssh pssh' when they use the arrows. We laughed. Couldn't remember the dwarf's name who was shortie for now, Aragorn, the brother (I think it starts with B), Gandalf the wizard, Merrin and Pippin… Sam.

I said, "Hey enough. Please use proper language. That sounds like… wind."

"Nah, wind is woohoooo. So Legolas the hero who won't die, will pssh very fast from anywhere. He will see very far. He's Aragorn's friend, the others are snobbish to him. Aragorn can talk elvish. I like him!" she gushed. "My second favorite is Gandalf. You, Noowa?"

"I like him as well, Frodo is a hobbit. He cannot fight, can't blame him. I think Legolas is _effeminato_… sissy in other words. He's never been in war, I have doubts." I snorted.

Laira laughed. Uriel smiled. "Sounds good. What is the objective again? A ring only? But it's rings in the title."

I vaguely remembered why-- it was in part 2. "Yes many many of them but this One ring they call it, is most potent. When Frodo wears it, he will vanish. But the evil can see. Black magic, I think. Where were the other rings?"

"Maybe 17 rings, I forgot exactly. Funny is they think orcs are, ok don't be mad here, (I Sensed this and growled) elves corrupted. So they become meat eaters and look old, black. Ugly the orcs always look like shit. Tolkien's standard issue. Good are nice, bad are ugly. Are you angry, friend? Can I call you Ree? "

He smiled and took her hand. "No I am not. Ree sounds funny. Don't. My name is short enough." It is unusual, but for the healers they choose another name which's longer. He told us- _Thonuhim Nim'muil. _"Sadly I forgot what it means. What about you?"

I shook my head. "Silverlance is my longest."

My soulmate scratched her head. "So cool. I think I have one on my official papers, Natasha. Or Nicole."

We thought it was great too. My old friend guessed how long the entire movie would take. "Two hours… what! So long. My god, why is that? Will I fall asleep?" he exclaimed. I found it surprising he's patient but he cannot take long durations.

I supplied, "Each one is three hours. Haha I pause it to use the toilet. The action is more in part two and three. I didn't like us siding with humans."

Laira pointed out, "Hey the orcs look worse. There wasn't choice."

"Indeed. It's just not… right to me. One was Haldir, he could use sword. He led some men in. The father, forgot his name, of our people was against Arwen marrying Aragorn. He said his human ally couldn't destroy that stupid ring. That's true, too weak." I shook my head.

Uriel felt very confused though he was very happy. Laira looked around for a DVD player. If not she could use a lappie. "What's that?" we asked.

"Short for laptop."

I thought it was a dog. Uriel got up and touched the black box. "This one? Box?"

The child leveled us an outraged look. I cleared my throat. _Remember we're not tech-advanced. But we're true honorable people. I will sever ties with you. Despise us eh?_

_Not at all monsieur. I don't. _ She replied cheerily. "Oh yea once I connect the player we're all good to go. That one Uriel is a cable box." My friend never watched tv, so she went through the labeling and demonstrated. He smiled.

We sat back to watch. He said, "Let's watch from the middle. What is the recommended order to see?"

Halfling said she had seen from the back. "Coz when the first and second came out, I wanted to watch, but no one'd go with me. Not that great reviews anyway. Then when ROTK (return of the king) came out I had to! Second one is ok."

I closed the casing. "Hmm didn't have trouble with who they were? I couldn't catch the names." I smiled, admission of weakness.

*****

He fell asleep through the dialogue. I didn't want to call him up. "Why?"

_Later when the battles start. He is tired. Hungry? _ I opened up a packet of chips. I don't like it much but the occasional snack is all right. At the correct moment, I shook him. He wouldn't sulk upon waking unlike me. I'd holler at interruptions. Just ask sister, haha.

"Will he die?" he said of Aragorn the moment in the ghost cave. He bravely showed them the magical sword.

Overall he loved the movie. He couldn't wait for the ROTK installment. Laira suggested, "You can watch it anytime, I've stored it with Elf ." She held out the chips. He took one more.

I glared. "Don't I have a name?" The healer chuckled. _Oh you're just Elf now. Nice! I want to say that too from now on._

"Looks like I have no more face* left. Anyone continuing this ridiculous notion will be tortured." I declared, shaking my fist. I put on my ferocious warrior glare, an expression I gave specially for the monsters I fought.

Joe popped in, literally like a cat. "Hey! Uriel I've to come to visit. I made you a present." He was about to hug my companion, but placed the bag on the table and shook his hand. My companion laughed.

"I have missed you too. Is it Jonathan or Joshua?" he blinked, squeezing back.

"Dunno. Nuada prefers me to be Joshua. So never mind." The boy gestured he was fine standing so I pushed back the chair. He had made a few pencilholders. Showing how versatile the containers could be, the boy explained in detail what to use. It can even contain water. It is indeed his talent with materials.

I remembered. "One day when things are better, we can go to the shop selling clay. Would you like to?" (I had promised to take them, but so much had happened it was impossible. Hopefully the shop was still standing)

"Yea! Ok!"

Uriel was father to many kids. The healer had his own honour, he was naturally close to some orphaned children from a ruined town and pitied them. People would think- it's so filthy and dirty to touch them, they haven't bathed' But I was very astonished that Uriel knelt, his clean robes dirtied in the process, to comfort them.

He was more chatty today. Good, it meant his usual fervor was back. En route to recovery! Speaking in our tongue annoys the Halflings because we should translate, but I don't want them to understand adult-matters. **"****Giniúint Mhuire gan Smál,** **Cén uair"** Do you want to see the orphans when you're better?

He was sticking his hand into one container. Softly, he replied, "All right. **Críochnóidh mé amárach." **_I'm not sure when I will get my strength up. _

Sadness emanated from my heart and I sought to control my expression.

Joe did not mind though he looked very curious. Laira's gaze cut from mine to his. I nodded gently.

Uriel was quiet for a while, then he queried how long he had been out for.

"Aeons." They concluded. I pressed my nose bridge.

"One thing, does any young elf grow a beard? Or moustache? Nobody will tell me."

I indeed would not tell her. I don't intend to grow a beard so I don't care. My friend found this comical. "Beards… nope most of us don't shave. But we've body hair. The very ancient ones might have beards." My grandfather and father had beards, they were many centuries old.

******

I offered to get some food. My stomach needed food, how annoying. Joe was helping the patient to button his shirt.

When I came back, he had closed his eyes to rest. Propped against the pillows, the shoulder length mane had thinned and turned snow pale. He had requested to see his family, so they had come once. Uriel said they were affected by his weakened appearance. He was determined to look better soon.

"Hey will people get heart attack seeing my skeleton?"

"Cad é atá tú a dhéanamh, Heru en amin." Don't be vain, my lord, I meant.

He took a deep breath, his usual smile turning into a scowl. They smiled at my tone. I let him sock me in the stomach, but it did not hurt. He never gets those very serious temper issues I struggle with, nor rash to condemn people. I have yet to see Uriel explode in vulgarity, haha.

"He hurt my feelings." He sniffed.

Laira shook her head. "Prince is quite cocky eh? Don't look at me, now friend's also agreeing."

I had no smile nor glare at all. "Finish up the food. There will be ice cream." He enjoyed his first time of the cold dessert. The older healers felt cold foods would weaken his coughing. Today he was allowed.

"Can't wait to have more. This is what you ate, lucky, Nuada," Uriel acted a very sad deprived boy. Halflings wanted to buy some. "Haha, thank you. But it will have to be in a cold place… we have no fridge. Our desserts are mostly warm."

*********

Laira's voice in my ear. I was dreaming. "Hey, Nuada didn't hear me? why?" instead of hurt pique like most girls, she stared at me intensely.

I took out what I had drawn for fun. A sun moon and stick figure drawing. It's much worse than kindergarden.

Can't go on display! It's very bad. I shook my head. Some of them were collecting art, Nuala's knitted clothes, cookies, handmade things for charity. It was Cultural heritage week and the fey taking refuge here wanted to celebrate by having some kind of exhibition. Sapien said, "Wow Nuada. You have talent!"

No. people will laugh and I will be hiding. "Who will buy mine? It's so ugly. If people don't flee from my scarred visage."

"You're not ugly, that's shallow of them. We all think you're so popular."

"Really. In what way?" I patted my lap. Resting my chin on her head, I held her like this if she missed having a father. Laira hummed for a while. She listed all my good qualities and perceived good qualities.

She made her thumbs come together in a gesture for love. I responded too.

"Still love is lower on my list. Honour is the most important value to live by. Remember that. Empty people can't understand it. Let's pass this on to our future." I envisioned many many of us standing firm in such a pose.

Not anime-style in my perfect thinking. I cannot draw it.

*this means face in asian context, face saving means not speaking out of turn so that others will not be embarrassed. Haha.


	66. Comedic moments, food

**Chap 66 Comedic moments, Krauss is kind, Food!  
**

_*Totally the Everdream mode! These days I ponder the mystery of why some desperates want to get famous online by showing off nude photos/ their sex lives. Weird huh? Not sure what the title is for this. Especially for Misplaced soul who's always reading thank u! And anyone else who still checks. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada**

It was funny that I could be popular. So much that I grinned and Laira jumped in excitement. "Yay you're happy." If I trained and had some audience, that was considered popular too?

"Yes yes now calm down." As I expected, she did not stop immediately. It must be hard to stay in the facilities. "It should be all right to walk around the forest here, afterwards." I suggested.

She wanted to see the lines on my palms. Comparing our hands, they were very different. Having many crosses means much troubles, but can be good as well. "Nuada, there's something different about you. Hmm. Oh I know, cut your hair?"

"No I didn't. My looks?"

Halfling looked deep in thought. I was curious what she meant, but never got a proper reply. I doubted she would hurt my feelings. I have a thick 'skin', from harsh experiences. I could win debates under an hour. Diplomacy, I suppose. We talked with Nuala. She joked about me, "What? Brother did get lost. As children…" she trailed off and smiled impishly when I looked up.

"Hey stop backstabbing me. I can hear perfectly," I said warningly. Nuala laughed merrily.

Laira remarked, "He won't tell me anecdotes about that. How to trick _ancien _race of elf to disclose?" My sister- to my disappointment- revealed some embarrassing times when I was (almost) lost. For goodness sake, I was a greenhorn then! Enough.

I dragged my friend away.

"Saw a new set of hairclips at the post office. Come." That was my second favorite place to browse at here, and they started selling stationery, souvenirs, gifts and so on. Cherie the main clerk was always excited to see me. We normally exchanged a few words while I bought stamps. This time she called my name and waved.

I smiled. Halfling felt all the hairclips were pretty, from apple to other fruit designs. "All right, then we'll take them all." I took out my wallet.

She touched my hand, voicing it was too much. I understood. "Allow me. We're friends, and your shrek is still here."

Cherie teased me. I would have been furious, but smiled at the humor. "Mr Nuada you use hairclips too? They are very nice."

My response was, "My hair's grown again. Yes why not?" (not many customers that day)

Laira immediately tried on a few and asked the famous question of appearance. A female trait… I was taming my errant hair after bathing. Occasionally, I missed the long baths I used to have in Bethmora, fragrant natural scents permeating, the chamber much wider in diameter with leaves adorning the walls. It had not been private then, I was always guarded from possible assassinations. I didn't have people pestering me here.

I glanced at her finger poking me. "Yes, they match. If I say no, what will happen?"

"Nothing. Why, girls hate you for disagreement?"

"Yes. I got kicked in the shin by a woman. I didn't think red and pink looked nice. Unlike females, my voice is the same, not in personal attack."

She chuckled. "Tactless reply, but she reacted so…. emo-ly."

"Emo-ly?" I continued drying my hair with the towel.

********

I had an interesting conversation with Abraham Sapien a few days later. There was a charity function to raise funds for the victims who were injured from the shadowlords and demons. Some people made cookies, or pictures to sell. Even my ugly drawings were there. I did not mind if my name was anonymous elf. At the moment, our side was winning the wars. Krauss was coming up with a plan to kill them permanently. Sapien and I could take a break now. Then we'd relieve Red's team.

"Hello Nuada. I feel your, joy." Fishie piped up.

I closed my eyes. "Hmm." He chattered, with the customary touch on my shoulder. "… sweet of you to support them."

"I am Not sweet, Blue." I took his webbed appendage off my shoulder. He gulped and recoiled. "Hopefully, these people will stop being so hostile toward the elves." _Especially what I had done "_Anything else does not matter."

He listened in some blessed silence. He was 'very kind' as Joe and Laira called him, angelic in definition. Perhaps this man was the only one of us without any history of death and killing. Truthfully, I trusted him now, except his ability to defend Sister. That I most definitely need to step in. I did not press my nose from the odor. Had he eaten some seafood raw? Yuck. No respect for personal proxemics.

Joe beamed and waved at us. They were manning a stall. "This is so fun. Will you buy something? Sire."

I did purchase some souvenirs. Abraham Sapien was tailing me. I stopped.

He said my name with a poignant tone.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Will you feel angry, if, if Nuala and I… our kids look…" Blue sputtered, looking anywhere but directly at me. I hate fish people (the truth), or I could tell my first lie that I will embrace his race, even if they are related to me, bald naked elf kids with bulging and no eye whites… then I noticed Karin and some of the high ranking doctors.

They had spurned my soulmate when I could not defend her. In their view, halfbreeds were inferior than pureblood. Imen had also spoken bitterly of this. He pointedly glared at me after the journey and said he would be fine on his own.

For Blue, I had a number of answers. "Give your hand to me," I said.

He was ecstatic with my reply. I showed him everything, candor and nothing held back, except I also added_: children are welcome, it has been centuries since we have new blood. I can give them a fair chance, teach them to combat against the bullies. _

The bootlicker emphatically whined, "I am certain they will resemble you and Nuala more!" I frowned. They would still have gills, or stripes.

"You need to be mentally prepared for cruel people," I advised. The fish's emotions dipped down, if he had the means he would pout and sulk.

"Oh Nuada my dear brother. (I wanted to vomit) As long as you're here, no one will bully them. Thank you." He held my hands. I truly gagged at his smell and stepped back.

"Abraham, what _did_ you eat? I feel sick." The fish's deflated ego almost made me chuckle, but I felt a little bad. He was my relative….

I let him continue his ramblings when Blue came back eager to continue where he left off.

"Red always talks before he thinks. I know he doesn't mean to hurt us. Same as you are," fish said merrily.

"By that I am the same as demon? That is unfair. And shallow, can't compare like that. He is not in my league. I Look different too."

_I mean characterwise. Dr Krauss commented on how rash you both are, like not following orders. I think it's remarkable. I wouldn't argue like HB or you, Brother! _

_Then you agree with him? Not true. I refuse to be lumped in the same category as that unug un rama! _So I stalked away, but the persistent doggie followed me. Maybe he had dog genes. I knew when I couldn't tolerate just following orders so much. I do what is right, my instincts are the best outdoors. That is a gift! We usually had to 'contain' prisoners, but what to do when they began shapeshifting or turning violent, refusal to surrender. Kill them in self defence! I smiled- Red had happily fired extra bullets into those rogue factions. My sword cleaved off more. And Sherman roasted them to ashes. Besides, Krauss talked so much, a gasbag of nonsense. He couldn't be injured, we would be. Abraham conceded agreement.

"Are we not family? Don't take the scientific view so much, it gets boring," I added loftily. Laira would call this an 'elvish behaviour' and record in her diary. She has accumulated what my people are like in a book.

Blue argued, "Science is very important, Nuada. In fact bloodtype helps to save lives. And personality tests, psychology based, show how we can improve teamwork, diversity….." I felt sleepy at all the terms. He was crestfallen that I was not keen on these things. "Hm did I leave out any of my thesis?"

_Spare me more nonsense!_ "No I am certain you didn't. Good what exactly do we have in common?"

"Classical music, love for nature. I really like the cats and turtles. I saved a little urchin once!"

That was kind. I think I smiled faintly. "Is Trina coming back? The dhampir."

Some agents would be posted elsewhere. I liked it here, where everything was familiar. It was also only a few hours to Elfland. Was she being a flirt always coming close to me like the siren, or playful, tomboyish? Tomboys were a category on their own, I had no experience with them. Most ladies of the fae world tend to put on airs and become extra feminine. Their perfume was horrible.

Abraham cocked his head. "Hmm I do like her. Charming dhampir, quite smart. I think so. I've got a new set of music from the librarian. Please come enjoy!"

He reached out. I made a stop gesture. "I will come. No need to touch me."

Unfortunately sister chose that moment to come from the back. She said, "Abraham is everything all right? Brother, I thought you got along very well now. We have a family now."

I beamed. "Yes yes we are discussing classical music. How do you sneak behind people, Nuala?" We took hands and fused for a while. She was in a sunny mood, yet adamant that these days Abraham and I should be buddies. I was making the effort and indignantly sent it to her.

My friendship with Joshua and Lirael always made my stress lighten. They never failed to make me laugh at their antics, I don't laugh very easily. Somewhere it is mentioned a positive mentality and more happiness is good for health.

The dhampir came back on Thursday. We were all gathered at the meeting room. She called everyone by name but greeted, "Yo Elf boss!" She showed her glittering canines and pretended to bow. I glared at her. The room was filled with guffaws. Manning interjected, "Please do not say that. It's _Prince _Nuada. Haven't I told you to be civil and diplomatic, Trina Williams? I'm so sorry, Prince."

I wouldn't be so childish. The poor man was almost hysterical and thinking loudly- _No more fights! It's so expensive to get new people. No no no! _

Don't want to risk people taking photos of me. The fans doing it while I trained were very quick to snap out a camera.

Trina smiled. "Yes yes. Your royal highness prince Nuada." She stuck out her hand. Must be cold, so I quickly shook her hand and let go. Her hand was quite warm. When Manning left, dhampir reverted to pet names. Boss was an upgrade from elfboy, fairy boy, waif. Krauss also wasted air and needless effort to use his title with the weird German accent. I noticed Red mimicking it and smiled.

Later, Red imitated his hand gestures too. Trina wiped tears from her eyes. She looked forward to being with us guys. Liz sulked. I joined her. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," she lied, but her cross which usually looked dark was glowing. "The new guest star. Hey did you see the new flowers? Want to ask you what's the name."

A night flower called the Salvia sylvestris, needed to refer to a book. Liz beamed.

"I thought you knew everything."

"Not all, or my brain would explode from sheer volume." It was funny to think of heads swelling. Laira tugged my sash. "Stop. What do you want?"

"Hold this for me. I want to go there." She meant the deeper regions. "Please!"

"No we can't. We're only safe up to---- this boundary." Seers had drawn a special sphere over the regions we could walk around in. I could see the white glow given off. Ordinary people knocked into the invisible ring. The child rubbed her nose.

Liz chuckled. They tried to stick their hands out. I sighed. "You can't. It is futile. Why continue." They would only cease when I pretended to drop the camera. Laira was so worried about the nonliving thing.

"Your hair looks so silky tonight, elf." It meant they wanted to caress me. I said I would feel humiliated. Liz looked around and claimed it would be a secret. So they conned a story and my hair was unscathed.

*********

Krauss wanted a word with me, stupid gasbag. After such a long night! I was so groggy that I had no energy to argue and took a seat, trying not to collapse on the table. Yawning was frequent though, my eyes felt like glue. "Nuada I am sorry. It is a good thing, zis team haz discipline and focus. I am very heartened."

"Welcome. How about tomorrow we continue?" I slurred. The ghost gave me an object. Very important to take care of it. A pouch contained. When I was more awake after six hours, I realized it was a faefolk trapped in this white crystal. A fossil? It was not dead!

_A note: I saved this little fellow for someone to release. I have tried but the spell is stronger than what I've seen. My teleplasty cannot work. Seems cruel and unethical for me to terminate its life. _The fae seemed asleep, pale as death but I felt its heart beating. Joe was so curious, he peeked very closely.

"How's the fairy you saved?" I asked. He was so happy that the pixie Rimelia was recovering in a warm facility. And Joe was asked to be her best friend.

"Who's this Nuada? Is it dead?"

"I don't think so. There is no name. This is breakable, very fragile." I said, when his fingers came near. He still touched it anyway. Best to hide it fast. I placed the figurine in my parents' shrine.

Until some magical people came by and we could free the miserable thing.

* * *

On the way back on a train, Ghost asked if I was inconvenienced. He described the little fae.

"Not at all. Doctor, I am surprised at your humanity." He always seemed so official and strict, gave us lectures about rules. Pausing a while, the talking bag went on about how he was once a human, before an experiment went wrong. The pouch. I fingered the rings. Why did I need to know?

He spoke, "Because I can feel. Only no one sees it. A rather bothersome problem, and strangely I don't fancy being labeled a merciless."

My father had thought me uncaring too. The angry civilians called us names because of my crimes. I truly meant to atone for those things. I glanced at Ghost, did he mean he could understand remorse, pain? What was the catch?

"I sincerely hope Agent Hellboy and you will understand my intentions. Rules are important, with rules followed a similar accident like mine won't take lives again. My wife------I hoped she did not suffer too much."

The rest of the journey, I looked out at the vast darkness. I couldn't be sure what to reply or make Red listen to this reason. He was not a longstory type.

**********

_Nuada! My love! You've so much gifts to offer. _Laira Sent while I was finishing the paperwork.

_Hmm a random compliment. Trying to worm a gift eh? Not a chance! I snorted. _

_Non I mean the internal generosity gifts, kind hearts. Come try my new stuff. _

Black thing, I said yuck. Ionuin was offended. "What is this?"

Savoury not bitter. She seized the chance to compare- it looks ugly but inside tastes nice, like me. I was impressed by the reference. Who else will look at a person more for the intrinsic goodness rather than the blackened surface?

_As I suspected, there was a tiny price- where was her present? _

"Your birthday is not here yet. I've yet to receive the pay, friend. no more money. Remember I paid for dinner?" I showed my flat pouch. Mostly I had treated them to meals and movies. It is not honor to make juniors pay on my behalf.

She pouted. "Ack we wanted to chip in but you said no." I did? What a waste.

_Ok then next time you pay. I want excellent food and music as well. Royal taste, I told her cheerfully. _

_We don't mind, Nuada. Hey where's the spare money? Savings. _

_You rascal. It's for emergencies, maybe for further education. I'm not using that. _Of course they would decline, but I had set aside some. Nuala said our inheritance was not that much. _I'm not a rich noble here._

Recently acquired a new taste for food. I introduced new bizarre foods to Halflings in exchange for recommendations. I don't like the oily type, yuck. Am fine with most meat and seafood. Tofu is nice, soft- we do have it as seira. Occasionally the waiters would give me the wrong food, but I try to finish it. Wastage of food means the fuel used to cook would be wasted.

"No rush. Try to finish." I said.

Laira burped, rubbed her stomach. "Too full. Hey not all people finish. You too."

I nodded. "So I am making effort to do so. Why not let me have it? No appetite?" Usually I had less tummy space but one more slice would be good.

Her annoyance lightened as a rainbow. It worked to show concern and explain my reasons. I did not want to sound old.

She had her period. "Um does Nuala have it too? And she gets grumpy?" she whispered.

"Yes. But I don't know when. Nuala will be quite touchy sometimes. Actually what is the... difficult day like? " I raised my glass.


	67. Dinner! Goblin signs

**Chapter 67 At Dinner, now to the present**

_Golden army chambers soundtrack, The Spear (Elfman woohoo!) Boa's Listen to my heart_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nuada**

A dinner date, not to be funded by me as I had become quite poor. Since Laira wanted to treat me, I made sure the food I ordered did not go over the budget. I reasoned that I am the male, so I should pay but she had persuaded me. Reluctantly I agreed.

Mine consisted of blackforest chestnut slice of cake, iced tea and a grilled fish meal. Didn't feel like having beef or chicken. The special dessert was strawberry milk pudding.

"What is the - difficult day like, Laira?" She explained that the hormones 'go out of sync' which causes some girls to feel very angry and depressed. Cramps are rather common too. No wonder my sister would behave so. I couldn't feel the stomach cramps, though the doctors thought it'd be quite normal to as our bond linked. I said sympathetically, "I see. Yes I also feel angry when I'm tired and hurt. Is it very often?"

"Monthly. I won't be that angry unless I'm provoked." Halfling's blue eyes flashed. I received telepathic projections of her hitting some people and revenge. I took her hand which calmed her a bit. _Relax_, _I am not the enemy_, I whispered.

Halfling sighed and put the kale, her hated vegetable, on my plate. I smiled.

_Oh I can talk about mensus, You're not embarrassed, Nuada? Sorry sorry. _

_Of course not too loud in public. But like this, I do not mind. Elves can discuss these things openly, it's like having wounds and illness. Normal. _

Amused by her culture shock, I beamed more. That was for giving me sudden hugs and sneaking from behind. She will always be my close friend, so why restrict our conversations? This time, I finished the uneaten food feeling hunger pangs. Usual was the other way round. Indeed my elendil was unwell to refuse the gourmet in front of us.

"Then you can be happy as you indulge in a rare treat eh? Haha." She chuckled.

I nodded, starting on the iced tea. Sharon urged Nuala and I to be their guardian. Mainly my responsibility. Her phonecalls would be brief and light, and the letters were blunt and to the point. I thought I would be angry bossed around by a mortal woman. Yet, I saw again how Lenwe of our race had betrayed her trust. Her worries were understandable. If we were separated, I also experienced the helplessness. Luckily Sharon knew nothing of the violence the children had been through. I personally admire females who fight mentally and physically, not the screaming, weeping princess-sort. That was sickening. In a way the infatuations were also like this, one day those youths would stop getting excited when I aged.

Artistic people are fine, if not whining or melodramatic. So we're drawn to the opposites.

Maybe I spoiled my family too much, and had to balance more with discipline. Liz would point out (true) that she thought of me as a Punisher but when people know me well, they don't take me seriously. Laira had rambunctious moods. She gave me heart attacks on an Elm Treebeard giant tree or peeping from secret corners.

I mentioned them. She laughed. "Don't shave off more years ok? I want to do many things."

"Umhm, sure Argetlam. What things? Fight more baddies and enforce rules?"

"Definitely. Feel better? Try the cake. It's a bit different from the usual." I cut some.

Food tasting is fun. We talked about the possibilities of that. I would want to taste cake and frozen desserts more. Gaining weight, not an issue. "Stop it with that long sounding name. Or I won't answer." I made a face.

Through letters, text messages, I gain insight and understanding. Sometimes we have arguments which later become negotiable. I have to admit I learnt about their lifestyle and ways of thinking. These reaffirmed how much trust they have in me. Although there were rocky times, I found pleasure other than in physical training and adrenaline.

Nuala did not have to report to me what she did and where. She was very pleased. She said, "Yes! Abrateir isn't going to control me anymore." How could I control her? When she pointed that out, I had been angry that I didn't talk to her for two days.

At least I was redeemable, right. Not some vengeful dark angel. A hand poked my stomach. "Hey!" I growled.

Good naturedly, my retainer replied, "Highness in such a great mood? You're grinning away."

"Yes." I poked him back and smacked his arm. Hmm, he was also half-elven like my friends. "Why wasn't I told about your heritage, Salem?" He was together with a deerwoman.

He flushed. "I… didn't think it's necessary. Race is less important than honour and valour, Nuada."

Not bad a quip. "I see. When will you propose to her? Wedding bells soon," I teased. He looked very shy and cleared his throat.

"I.. we're not sure if we will be together for the rest of our lifetime. But once we have, I will let you know first. And I want lots and lots of people to come and enjoy feasting!" Salem rubbed his hands gleefully.

**********

Elves yearn for freedom and nature. Still I don't feel restricted by missions because I could go to Bethmoora. If the problems piled up, there was always the little forest outside. If I am stressed, it will be here to listen to my troubles. Untainted and wild…

Ah Sherman had shown it to me yet I had been angry. I was sarcastic, she wanted to show how good humans were.

I had not apologized for that outburst. Strange why it occurred to me now. So I picked up the phone but hung up on three rings. I chose to press in a message_: _**hello rem I was angry abt bad humans n I didn't bel u abt this forest? Sorry I tk it out on u.**

She did not mind. The pyromancer's good point is she doesn't bear grudges. Sherman won't recall who hurt her. We were very different indeed. Especially when it came to grudge bearing, for the fae don't forget both kindness and cruelty. I want vengeance on my enemies. The ancient phrase: do not cross us and you will be fine.

Laira wrote to me- _Nuada try to let go of past burdens. I love it when you smile, but that pain will return. It makes us, quite sad. I found out that when we smile more we live a better life. Thank you for taking care of me. Had a good dinner right? Haha. _

My hands were stained with blood even if so many years had gone by.

Safe for the others to move back temporarily. My phone beeped. **Hey love want to eat out? Our treat!**

**Ok don't mind. thanks. **I beamed and pressed send. And she had something urgent to ask was the café I took her to, where more of our kind frequent. Joe greeted me.

"How did you know where to find this café on your own?" I patted his shoulder.

Laira yelped. "Hi we're earlier!" I accepted her hug. She took my hand.

He said, "Improvise… Nuada what is a rune?"

"A rune is a kind of marking. It is natural. Some have old magic. My skin has some." I flipped open the collar. They didn't know I had some there. One where my fringe covered.

Joe imagined I got cut and bled. "No I was born with these. Especially the nobles tend to have, don't know why. What is it?"

Their expressions were concerned and serious. Something was fishy…. "So let's eat first. We're paying ok!" She pressed my hand. "Nowhere to go today?" Code for important things.

"No I am free. I'll have the pasta and the fruit drink." Waiting for food to come, I repeated my concern. Joe took out a piece of paper, strange looking rune. Where had I seen it before?

"It is… a doorway. But I am uncertain of its safety and what it stands for. Where did you find this?" I stroked the circles and triangles. I hoped no one had gone in alone. Not all the fae are honorable and some are bandits. The hideouts should not be opened by ordinary events.

They replied it was fine and tucked in. My suspicions were more aroused. I added, "Could be someone from that realm wants to enter this one? Because it won't emerge without provocation. Have you re-buried the site?" Joe nodded.

_Relax.. No one went in. You're not on duty today, princie. _

That was a relief. The food was of exquisite standard. It has been a few months since I first came. They improved! I sat back, sated.

Joe beamed. "Ooh want dessert? I think I got space for more." He burped. I covered my mouth. "Nope. Sad, too full."

One of the chefs was an acquaintance. He was part-fae nymph, I had no idea he liked culinary arts. I could see through his weak glamour. Usually most glamour can be detected with a closer look. Before we left, the man leaned over. His name was Rhyssir. He introduced himself again and thanked us for coming. "Like the food?"

The children gave replies. But Rhyssir truly hungered for my words. "Welcome. I think it's improved. The curry chicken is just right, not too spicy," I remarked. Laira had the 'yay handsome guy' oogling. She didn't move though I tapped her shoulder. But she denied that I was replaceable.

The picture of the rune was almost forgotten, until there was a new case. I told Abe, "Hand me that tome, Blue." Flipping through the pages of symbols and witchcraft, I found its explanation. Another fey country called Urushakra, goblins dominated. They were big trouble. In small numbers, they could be persuaded, a large population meant inevitable conflict. I didn't speak that dialect. "Will we need to go there?"

Dreaded yes. I sighed. Abe said, "Nuada we have to find the hostage the goblins captured. What's the matter?"

"I don't understand their language, unless someone can translate. Demon do you understand goblin?" I glanced at HB, playing video games. If Krauss was not around, research would be Abraham's duty. Occasionally I assisted. I felt hardworking and annoyed that demon was not helping. He mumbled something incoherent. It'd be a long night. I was tempted to switch off the game. But the last time someone pulled the plug, HB sulked and it was a major problem. He was large enough to deter most enemies, but in a foul mood, demon would deliberately provoke them. Result: more injuries and more effort exerted.

I stood beside the tv, while Abe poked and talked to him. Demon groaned. It was the end of the game. "Never mind, we just plow through them. What's the prob?" He blinked.

"This is just the first time we venture there. As far as possible, less conflict." He was going to click on Restart, so I blocked the tv. Red glared but I didn't move. Abe came between us to elaborate on more details. Good, he gave up and went to the other end of the room.

Next afternoon, I had rest time and I called the kids. Background was not too noisy. Joe answered. I emphasized the danger. "Do not go there, goblins are not trustworthy." Just in case, I made a text message too.

"Why you been there?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, briefly. It was a dank and dark place. Goblins seem small, but they can come in hordes quickly. Known to be bloodthirsty and devious. Has that place been re-buried yet?"

Would they listen to me? "Yep, it's fine. We're at another place now. Thank you for the headsup."

I smiled. "That's not a problem. Sometimes I am longwinded?"

A long, probably astounded pause. "Err, no we don't think that. Very little of the time. It shows we're needed."

Trudi did not ignore me as I hoped and climbed on the table where I was clearing documents. Where were the parents? HB was conveniently absent. Nuala carried her down, but she stood on the chair to watch me. Her small hand on my eartip. Liz's daughter commented, "Fairy people are good. I like them!"

"Not all of us are good." I motioned for her to shift so I could get the sheet. Trudi frowned but still did not leave. The expression, I didn't have to see, meant why. Nuala chided me.

"We shouldn't frighten her. Let her believe that for now."

I glanced at her. My twin combed Trudi's hair distracting her with her necklace. Abraham had given that to her. Trudi said, "Elf good people. What about wings? Why no wings?"

"I mean All of us here are good. Outside they are bad, got it?" I had eye contact with the child. She nodded and sucked her thumb. Nuala drew some pictures to talk about why not all of us had wings. Later, she had made her own sketches and tugged my sleeve to get my attention. "Yes, nice." I had to understand who was bad, especially very early in life. Trudi would feel sad when she saw the truth next time. Finally demon came back to take care of his daughter. Nuala told me- _I don't think she's ready yet. Red and Elizabeth want them to grow up in a normal environment. _

_Disappointed with me? I think the truth cannot be hidden. _

_No… I know you had a hard life, brother. That was a good way to sum up, all of us are good. _ She laughed. I shrugged.

_Don't know how to tell her in more simple words. How is Uriel? _

After this case, I went to his ward. His condition had improved, now he had gained back some weight and walked around. today he was studying, no reading a comic book. Since when did he have comics? Might be a loan.

I knocked. "Hey Nuada! Come in."

Uriel jumped up, holding my arm jovially. I greeted him too. He wondered why I didn't want to sleep yet.

"Made a gift. Good defence." I opened the bag, revealing a shiny ruby and gold crossbow. It was a small pocketsize one. "Well?" He examined the thing and smiled.

"But no dart."

"You could put a pen and fire it. Most can fit in. The darts are being fashioned."

Uriel blinked quickly and swallowed. Softly he thanked me for caring. I chuckled.

"Why don't you say I'm a genius instead? I like making things work."

His voice was soon a drone as I dozed off. My neck hurt and my right arm was cramped when I came to. Patting. I rubbed my eyes. I murmured goodbye and headed back to my room. The window was open, good no need for aircon tonight.

* * *

_*Jamie oliver's At home series introduces much nice foodie. He makes it so easy._


	68. Frogman and growing closer

**Chapter 68 A Frog mutant in, Growing closer**

* _Nuada has been more prominent, but let's see L's side now. Vanilla Ninja I Know, if u find it too repetitive Liar or Metal queen is also great. _

* * *

**Laira**

When I came to his ward, the doctor and prince were conversing softly outside. The moment I came within audient range, they switched to fluent elven. Aw! I came to stand beside Nuada and smiled. Uriel held up a hand.

No translation. "Guys, please. What's going on?" I asked.

Uriel bowed. This gesture always made me shy. "I told him I was ready to jump out of bed to exercise. And I want to go home to my house… feeling homesick. Nuada, your part?"

My elf's golden pupils scintillated. "I don't have to tell, it's a secret. Not much importance." He did not touch me. His tone implied that he was in the mood for 'give me space'. The prince touched his chest once and started leaving.

"Please!" I injected pain in my voice.

Stopping, Nuada pursed his dark lips. "The Christmas wishes that you won't reveal. So I am not obliged to." The merry elf caught up with us, brushing his long robes. He gave me an envelope and said something in gaelic. I saw my name in neat caps, blue ink. _For you._ Then he joined other friends. Nuada glanced at them, no indication of bothering about me.

What was wrong? We had been ok yesterday, he had been clearing space for my clothes. Oh yea, I didn't want to talk about what I had wished but that was really long ago. I offered to tell him. "A fair trade eh? Ok ok, let's see, I wished for our wedding to go smoothly and our relationship to have less rockiness."

Some friends waved. Nuada replied a few queries, his smile reserved. I waited.

He took me aside, made me repeat again. "We went through the marriage rites." He deadpanned.

"I meant the food part. To invite people, we haven't discussed yet. 'okay, one day we need to come up with a guestlist, not too many' You promised!" I jumped.

"Hmm, the festivities are not necessary. I gave you my word?"

I shot him an annoyed glare, to be honourable we must keep promises. Hey! Nuada smiled faintly. "Then yes, I concede. Who and how many people are included?"

My list

All the elves we know who came for Nuala's wedding

_Liz and Hellboy,Kids_

_Abe and Nuala_

_Friendly agents like Manning_

_Tailorshop woman who made our stuff_

_My mother/brother plus our cousins (who else did I miss?)_

My friend gasped, stepping back. He inhaled faster. "That many?"

"Not that many," I scanned the list. "See they're all very very important. I'm sure Sister's friends want to see us together. We can't possibly exclude these people, Nuada."

He sank down on a bench, dismayed. Rather cute. I was ok with a compromise, for now I truly enjoyed seeing his reaction. He was shy, didn't want a crowd.

He cleared his throat. "Yes they are. It is too many… some people don't have to come. All the elves we know, that'd be hundreds. Don't need to include them." He leaned over and crossed out the first option and wrote: _about 6 will do_

"Is it because the budget is tight?" I wondered. "Bro won't mind. Oh I forgot granddad too."

Nuada pressed the remote so the door slid close. "No, money is not a problem. I- don't want a crowd, I picture a simple family gathering. On a smaller scale from sister's. Special feel." He held my right hand and squeezed, meeting my gaze sincerely. This was his _don't do this friend_ look.

I blew out my breath. "Yea I get it, quiet atmosphere. Can tell me what's the secret? I told mine. I couldn't tell right away, or the wish will spoil."

_No it's not a secret. I turned down his offer of an extravagant feast and that I'm very happy he is well. In the name of… brotherhood. He insists and I changed the subject. _

Then Nuada peeked at my letter curiously. He made no comment. Haha.

"I'll show it after I've read. No secrets between a couple." I linked my arm with his.

Nuada scoffed. "Six of your buddies, and the others are fine right?" I ticked the names happily.

The prince rubbed his chin. "No need for agents. I'm not close to them. Our union should be private, friends only. For the venue, want to keep it the same? I will see to the caterers, but need to think through this first." We moved on to other casual topics. Nuada clipped up my paper. At one point, I beamed and whispered- _Too many scares you?_

He smiled, tweaking my nose. "I will disappear from view. But I am not shy. It is a hassle to make small talk. (grunt) What music shall be played? And I prefer our hair to be loose. Braiding is tedious. " Flash to the time he had to wake up damn early.

I decided on classical or celtic. Nuada wrote that down. Musicians would be ok, or Abe and me had enough of that music for looping. As I opened my letter, Nuada reiterated, "I don't need to know about the content. Enjoy, I will take a shower now."

The elf closed the bathroom door, scent of daffodil permeating.

_Dear Laira,_

_You are a very special girl. I know you can help us in this challenging times. For myself, I am not sure if my trials are over yet. Thank you for your company. I am surprised you didn't want to play outside and leave me alone. I wouldn't have minded, because I was old and boring. _

_All this time, I worried that I couldn't see my family again, nor Nuada my dearest brother. I have brothers, who haven't come to see me for years. I must hurry to leave the ward and arrange for some gathering. For Nuada I love to serve him, having travelled for many years in search of both twins. When I heard he went into a coma, I was heartbroken. We were not from the same camp, but I've always revered his good qualities. Other than the bad temper which I cringe at, haha. _

_In a prophecy someone spoke of this moment, telling my father and mother I would suffer much for choosing the path less taken. The lighted or dark one, I've always walked in the light. However my doubts lingered as corrupted fae, the enemies besieged us. I have no regrets, yet a part of me is powerless and fearful… _

_Today I am better, so I am continuing the letter. Sorry for not writing to you, but I have kept your notes and cards. Well written and nice art! Was wondering, Laira will you like to help me with tasks? I am not quite up to carrying heavy items, straining too much so soon after the fever. In return, we can spend time together. The assistants have their own duties and some would return to their homes. If not, it's okay._

_Yes, I am sorry for the rudeness of the 'pure thinking' of our race. It's not honourable to discriminate against Halflings. They should respect all life, and ironically some are doctors. Nuada and I will correct their attitude. I am so glad to be your friend. It is my sincere wish to maintain these ties as long as possible_. _Feel free to approach me if you have problems. I want to learn from the young generation too._

_I await for some time with Joe and you when not too busy with the Ns? (my nickname) _

_Regards,_

_Uriel_

His calligraphy was a tad more untidy than the prince's. Most parts were legible. I liked the scent of the papers or was it the ink? Nuada didn't bother to glance once at it, though I had it in the open. Keeping my promise not to harbour secrets.

"Hey look at the last part, two Ns? It's alright to read too," I remarked.

He combed his wet hair that had become deep blond. Some droplets splashed on my face. "It's not to me. I won't read. Keep that nicely. You may use the drawer on the right." Since we were living in Nuada's room and my bro was nextdoor, he had to make space for me. It did affect our personal proxemics. I still had some belongings inside my bag, for it was not polite to unpack everything. My feminine stuff- napkins- were still inside. Some of our things had been lost in our journey through the alternate realm. The Bureau would have escorts for people to return for their other belongings once security didn't have to be high.

"Silverlance?" I murmured, fitting the paper back into its envelope_._

_Ah why the formality? Don't be hesitant. _"Yes, speak." He was wetting the plants' roots.

"Is there a spare room I can move to? I don't wish to impose on your space."

A pause. Nuada finished the task, then took out a thingie from corner of his desk. It was kind of oily. "No spare rooms at the moment. We had many refugees coming in. someone is moving into Joe's room as well. We're together. No problem… I am willing to make space. Don't like to be close to me?"

I couldn't tell his emotion from that. A mix of amusement and hurt? I shook my head and replied gently that I loved to spend time with him. Nuada took out tools from his toolbag to play with this thingie. After observing closely, I made out a few slots, plus a thin wafer- key sticking out. He was engrossed by this hobby. At least he was not upset.

After some time of concentrating, Nuada sat back. His hands, recently washed,had turned greasy black. I balked at the smell. He showed me the dirt grinning. I moaned.

Becoming serious, he said, "You were very brave. Is there anything you wish to know? Today I have more time to listen." He sounded benevolent and kind like when he gave us free treats.

"I suppose I have to confess," I replied. "Iria your friend made me keep it secret, Nuada. Her anger was terrifying. Her body looked like an animal's. Do you mind my description? Did she appear to you?"

Nuada stared at me quizzically and said, softly, "Yes she did. Cecilia didn't give me many details, except that I had to summon the wolves and go to Hellboy's aid. Only Salem knows, I passed out in the shrine room where I saw the past. My ancestors' battle with the Darkones. Here." He clasped my hand and focused to show me through our bond.

Luckily Nuada hadn't hit his head when he passed out. I understood little._ Now we both know. I am also puzzled why these things happened. Some people suffer stress and after-effects. I am sorry for their loss._ One ear twitched, and he tilted his head in reflex. I did the same. Nuada demanded why I copied him.

I chuckled. "No I ain't. I'm stretching my neck. Why did they get corrupted?"

"We are still gathering reasons and evidence. Most shadows have been driven back. But that's related to night shifts again, nights will be longer than days. The bad news is we have to be alert. Bad for health." He scowled and rubbed his nose bridge.

"Aw. Sleep more."

Now the prince turned some dials on a rectangular brown box thing. Something like music came out of it. It was a radio, with colourful dials. A fairy radio, I chuckled. It got a classical channel. Nuada nodded with satisfaction. "I will cherish people around me more… I realize I almost didn't get to see both you and sister or Uriel again. I took the time we connected, for granted." He remarked.

Much much later, while he was fixing the thing, Nuada grumbled. _How little faith, you greenhorn… noob. Yes that word. I will not fade or fail. Argh._

Normally he couldn't multitask with too much noise, but Nuada made conversation as he did the repairs. I showed interest in the radio, which he was leaning close and tweaking a few more. "Listen if the sound is balanced."

"Yup."

Nuada shook his head. "No it isn't. Needs some adjustments. Meanwhile, I have something here. Guess." He unwrapped the brown paper off an ornate squarish object which had engravings all over.

"Err a container? A music box? (after Nuada tried not to laugh aloud at my answers) ok I give up. What?" I beckoned. Nuada touched the side lever of the object.

"A jewellery container. I salvaged it from a thrift shop. It's perfect for your earrings." Nuada had an accomplished- I'm great look.

* * *

Although it had been a stressful time, we definitely grew closer. It seemed imminent we'd argue like Liz and HB but we didn't do that. Nuada gave in to me and I didn't disturb him when he was exhausted after missions. Getting along was all a matter of timing. Reading Allan and Barbara pease's men- women books helped. You should give space to the spouse when he comes in tired. Fixing and playing games are purely leisure and distressing. The male won't talk much typically, but when he does, be prepared to listen.

Occasionally, the prince would hit things when he was furious. Knowing I couldn't solve my best friend's huge problems, I could only remain silent. Nuada would approach me for applying creams or bandages. Nevertheless, spats occurred. I was still looking for either a spare room or moving back home. I helped Uriel to take bottles and vials of medicine and drinks. The healer was quite even tempered.

I didn't mind being the assistant. He had regained his health, more active but had to refrain from strenuous tasks. He was wobbly after a few sessions with injured people.

Once I recognized that, I would remind him to take breaks.

I was allowed to smell some chemicals that were given out and learnt the scientific names. They were really long! Uriel also taught his juniors. I enjoyed these lessons.

"How is Nuada? Haven't heard you mention him," he was concerned during lunch one day. This was a small area outside the infirmary.

"Usually when he comes back, he won't talk. Just falls into bed to sleep. If he's in a good mood, he'll make stuff for me. Last week, Nuada gave me this locket." I took it out to show.

Uriel examined it, smiling. "Gifted with his hands."

"Oh but he won't make delicate beads, haha. Prince was angry last night, his face was stern. He rushed in, changed then stormed out. I asked what was wrong. No answer…. It's kind of difficult for me. What can I do?"

Uriel nodded and he was so quiet that I thought he had lapsed into a daydream. At long last, he observed, "Once Nuada is over the fury, he won't go over it again. Has he ever shouted at you?"

I winced. Yes sometimes he would. If I disagreed, during a stressful period, Nuada would be easily provoked and raise his voice. In fairness, he would not shout unless he was agitated and worried about us. The other elf listened to what I explained.

"… Like when I don't come back as promised, he would raise his voice. I tell him I am old enough to take care of myself and it is safe here. He left me alone. Now, I leave notes and text messages where I am. When I do those, Nuada is less worried. I'm scared when his lips become pale. It's very unhealthy for elf to be so worked up."

Uriel patted my hand about to console me. Halfway, people rushed in. They called to him for help with a severe bleeding case. "Stay here. It is gross." He followed them, pulling the curtain close. Moaning and crying.

I wanted to find out if the patient survived. All the golden haired figures looked the same. Three of them stared at me with boredom, or weariness. Not Uriel. Oh no! Did he collapse?

One more identical blond person stepped out, rubbing his face. I grabbed a chair as his friend supported 's eyes closed, sheen with perspiration. His breath was in short pants. "Don't over-exert yourself anymore!" I implored, holding his arm.

_Right. I won't. _Speaking in elven, he gave instructions to them and leaned back. _Thank you, Laira. You are so kind. When I'm rested, I will go to my room. Come with me._

* * *

I accompanied the tired guy to his bedroom in the BPRD. That wing was one storey up, painted green. I had never come here before. His bedroom was occupied by another creature! It was greyish, had warts all over, naked and wet. This thing hobbled to the elf and latched onto his hand, warbling. It turned to glance at me. I shuddered, the person had only one brown eye and its mouth was twisted.

"Shh, I'm fine. Don't worry friends, _cara. imní, imní. _Laira, this is Jubi. He moved in quite recently."

Frogman Jubi, I thought. He was a hunched over giant frog. Jubi croaked and pushed the elf to his bed and chair. Uriel took the bed. Timidly, I smiled. I stood on the opposite side of it.

Softly, I asked, "How can you understand him? But he listens? An accident?" I touched my mouth.

Uriel was very calm. "Yes he fell into a pit, got tortured by captors. But Jubi is not evil. He is a kind Murtag, the name of his race. Like Abraham Sapien, he is the only surviving member of his kind. He likes me and won't leave my side."

Yea that explained why the Murtag didn't go with Abe. I liked reptiles and insects but still felt repulsed. He kept moistening Uriel's hand and making baby sounds. But the smell was not as foul as I thought.

"Where were we? About prince?" he asked, stretching his legs. Ash white color of his skin had been revived, though his breathing was still labored.

"Where Nuada yells at me in a bad mood. What can I do? He doesn't do personal attack which is good. More of why I don't support him or my silence." I flashed back to an argument when the irate elf demanded why I didn't support him. "Do you know why he is angry, Uriel?"

"I see. You don't shout back or remain silent." He looked compassionate. His blue eyes were placid. "Good response. Shouting back will further escalate tensions, like the other agents. Maybe he is stressed or angry with other things. Nuada didn't talk to me either. I'm sure it's not permanent."

* * *

I sighed, sitting on the chair. Uriel lay down. His presence consoled me. "I do support him, but I cannot help. Unless he is calm and explains properly… then we can work it out. Right?"

He rested for a while, drifting off to sleep. Jubi hopped to my side and stuck out a limb. I smiled. He sniffed at me. I put out my hand, excited. The frogman purred, then nudged the elf's fingers so that they were on him. I repeated the word 'friend' to assure him.

An hour later, the elf awoke refreshed. He had a theory. "Perhaps it is due to the difference in age, and living environment. You're from different generations. Elves have a traditional mindset. Don't tell him I labelled us that, haha. (I chuckled)

Nuada treasures everyone he loves, and I understand his temperament. He will be most angry about the people whom he cares for. The princess would have borne this similar brunt. Nuada has a headstrong, _very_ traditional singleminded ego. This is actually unique for our kind, we're more reserved and diplomatic. Isn't that what makes him attractive, special?"

He made me blush at this point. I laughed.

"Yes yes. And we've known each other for longer. I'm scared though."

"I am too, I admit. Few remain unaffected at his bellowing.I think it's also because the twins lost the Queen at a tender age. In my experience, elves with one parent only are very emotional. A life bond can withstand conflicts like these, I believe. Riselle my wife argues with me too. Nuada appreciates your patience. I know he does. Usually he makes and repairs things to get through the unsolved issues. Incompetence and dishonourable acts irk and provoke His highness. Nuala can handle him, can go to her. She will tame him for us."

That made me sorry for Nuada, it was tough. Yea, sister could tame him alright. Nuada looked shy recounting the times sister didn't let up. He actually felt meek. The ther times he felt remorse for being loud at me, when he spoke softly, combing my hair, giving me gifts…. It was just Nuada. Uriel gave such an incredible analysis and insight. The frogman held one of his locks. The elf called him a good boy that made him hop vigorously and pant.

"Is he happy?" I enquired.

"Wary of strangers. I'm teaching him the words for 'friend'and 'good'." _Uriel is SO kind! He's not afraid of ugly things but embraces them._

Nuada had spoken of the dangers of the dark realms. His ancestors fought them driving them back. He said they had to research how to permanently destroy this force. Nuada was back. I greeted him. Joe had his shirt off and Nuada asked, "Is it healed? Let me see."

His hands were gentle while he unfolded them.

'A cool adventure! Woohoo."

"One I didn't wish you to participate in." Prince ruffled my hair. "It's a relief we're all safe. Don't get into danger." His features were stoic but his note of warmth was evident. I hugged him.

_But you're also at risk. _He patted me.

After a brief lapse, the chaos erupted again. On the off days, Nuada was irritable. It is not a good idea to confine an outdoors person in a bunker. "Not going out huh?" I sat down glumly. The purists bowed mockingly to me when we passed them. I didn't like it. Nuada spoke sternly to them.

* * *

Johanna was back and Nuada got me to come together once. "Don't need to be jealous."

Of course when I was present, they didn't talk about nightmares. Nuada would interprete diagrams and I laughed about our common points. The elf would draw or talk about the stuff and pass to me. She marvelled at our compatibility and harmony though we were so different! I glanced at the warrior, long fringe falling forward and revealing his pointed tip. Johanna was curious since she didn't know his age. Nuada stopped reading the paper and his gaze caught mine. He conveyed- _keep it a mystery._

So I censored my answer to, "Quite a gap. I try to cheer him up, avoid his anger and survive. He has many honourable good points."

He laughed, ambers wide with innocence. The woman asked him what he liked about me. Elf considered this and mused lightly, "Honestly, I love her for everything. I am puzzled why she'd choose me over all the handsome youths out there. I'm quite unbearable. I think it's a mystery, which is hard to explain. We do our best to get along."

She thought it was worthy of an essay's answer. I blinked, he sounded like a scholar or, a priest! The warrior listened to something we couldn't catch and began to doodle again. _Haha what a long answer. Do you tell her about our fights?_

_Not sure, don't remember. I think we're fine again today. Forgiven? _He replied slowly, and our fingertips touched.

Nuala mentioned the appearance of their old nurse's spirit in a letter. But she didn't want to let her brother know directly. _.. He will be agitated. Sorry Abrateir._ Nuada had walked past and stopped behind me. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Like ghost whisperer." I exclaimed.

"I wanted to see her too. She was a wonderful elf. The patients needed her more." Nuada sighed and closed his eyes. I replied he would, in a dream someday.

One day, I suggested an excursion within the BPRD. I had not seen the shrine yet, just heard it was here in an isolated wing. "Can I go there too? I promise to be quiet and let you pray. Or commune with them." I gushed.

My friend's reaction turned out to be emotional. He turned away and rubbed his tool on the table. His breathing was quicker. My hand froze an inch from his back. "I- I'm sorry. I don't mean to…" he lowered his head focussing on his latest project, a toy car. Where did he obtain it?

"No. I do not mind. When do you want to go?" Nuada's voice was low, and he didn't glance at me.

I touched his hair. His shoulders trembled, he was crying! But there was little sound. Before I could console Nuada, the door slid open and Abe opened his mouth to say something. I vehemently shook my head and mouthed- no no alone time!

We stayed outside.

"Laira why is he- did someone pass?" he blurted out, webbed hand spread.

'Shh, no no. I mentioned the shrine and he… you'd better not point it out. What?" I noticed he was holding a scroll of some kind.

"This is an invitation. If Nuada would like to attend. I wanted to tell him that it's fine to cry, these days Nuala has been down too. But never mind."

He risked being chopped fish. He continued seeming happy, "A kind of Memorial day for the ancestors. Nuala will be going, and I offered to go. A new event! But it's more of an Elven-exclusive. Pass this to him." Abe blinked at me with compassion.

"Sure I'll let him know." Abe caught my hand and asked if we were having bad days. Such a busybody, but yet he was my relative now. "At times yes. He's ok now."

Even when he cut himself, I had to hold back for his body language was don't touch him. Then I witnessed him pushing people away. No smile.

Joe was able to connect. Through fixing stuff! Two guys fixing stuff just what we needed. At the mention of Memorial day, elf would feel triggered and cry more. I took the document and put it in my jacket.

"What did he want?" Nuada enquired, normal now. Crumpled tissues on the desk and some wetness at his eyes. I bluffed the reason. I watched him pick up things.

"It's ok if you're not ready to. Let me go there."

Nuada smiled and kissed my forehead. "I said it's fine. Want to go now Halfling?"


	69. About King Balor

**Newest chapter: Tribute to the King and Queen, Conflict**

Gift of a friend (Demi Lovato), On the Line

* * *

Laira

I shook my head and told him it was all right if he did not feel ready to go to the shrine.

He seemed depressed. I sought for a subject change but my mind was blank. Then the image of a sweet stuff popped up. It should do the trick!

"Oh want to have ice-cream?"

Nuada smiled faintly and patted my shoulder. "I said I feel fine. Thank you, how about going now Halfling?" The steadiness of his tone was truthful. I nodded.

"Sure." Did I need to change into something less bright? I searched for a black dress or cobalt color. Nuada had turned his back, selecting another sash and tying it. The document was in my pocket still. I walked to my bag and slid it in. Darting my eyes to the side, Elf had not noticed, giving me privacy to change. "Ionuin, I'm sorry but I don't have dark clothes. The only serious occasion blouse I have is this meridian one."

"Yes you are fine. In our culture, there is no need to wear black and mourning colours.

Are you ready?" He sported the simplest cobalt colored robe that reached the knees, with a red sash. Allowing me privacy for changing my clothes, he was not looking.

"Yep." I replied. The occasion was next week which meant I had ample time to break the news of Memorial Day gently. Nuada and I headed to the most silent wing of the BPRD. It had very few lighting and almost no sound except for his boots. Mine was shuffling of my sneakers. He stopped halfway. In embarrassment, Nuada told me he forgot to take flowers. We turned right. An exit opened at his touch, led to the outside. I had never come here before. Flowers bloomed in the millions, yellow, pink, fuschia and etc!

His pale face was illuminated by the sunlight. Nuada's smile was freer, as he gathered a bunch and said something to weave them together. In the end he held a _ball_ of blossoms.

"Nice! Can you teach me that spell?" I asked my voice pitching.

He did, but I tripped over all the words. Aw. He remarked, "Not bad, soon you'll get there."

The shrine was beautiful! Portraits of their father and mother were placed on a normal height platform. Sylvia was her name I remember, she looked like them, amber eyes calm and flowers woven in her long hair. The king had a very long beard. They stood beside each other without chummy feeling- solemn expression. Another picture was of many young warriors and King and Queen in the middle. Wilted leaves and blossoms were scattered about. Some baskets of candles, multi colored, sat patiently for use to the right.

To reduce the possibility of fire, Nuada said they only lit them when people were present.

My friend had lit his candle, a white one and his gaze was locked wistfully on the main portrait. I bowed. "Ah hi, your Majesties! It's me Laira. I came to visit." It was a total fluke and I hoped to sound more solemn, but it was not wrong. My friend did not correct me.

I peered at Nuada, who looked fine. He was not in tears at all. I wondered if the rest of the Elves came to pay their respects? Some beeswax had melted and dripped to the floor. One stump remained. Males usually held back.

_I understand, he internalized._

I did not, so I waited for the warrior to continue. He glanced at me and took my hand in his right one benign. Also his touch was cool. _Was he… Nuada chan, are you ill? Come here, where it's warmer. I urged, tugging his hand. What's wrong?_

Numbly the blond shook his head slowly, brows knit together, lips pursed.

_It has been difficult for me, to deal with. I did not think. How could I be blinded by rage? What a terrible price- I was stupid and reckless! If my father were here, he would be glad to see you. Us. But now he can Never do that, because he is gone. And it is all my fault! _

Prince's tears were coming in earnest now and he sobbed, closing his eyes. I was stunned into silence for a bit and squeezed his hand weakly.

_Don't think like that. He can see us. I comforted him._

Nuada frowned, still crying. He covered his face, gasping._ It was my fault. How else should I think?_ Then he dried the wet with a sleeve, teardrops glinting on the fair youthful skin. The faint scars were more marked today. I took out some tissue and offered. "Come use these." The elf accepted them.

"I mean, your dad- father would be able to see us now. I am sure right now he is watching us. I know. He won't want you so hurt and blaming yourself. And mother too." I took his arm, stroking up and down. Nuada shuddered in the sorrow. He embraced me so my cheek pressed to his breast. His heartbeat was rapid. I was worried he would faint.

_It's all right, it's over. Dad and mum won't blame you, you're better now. I added._ The elf rested his chin on my head, for I was chest high only. When I got taller, I could hug him properly.

The rapidity of his pulse returned to normal, while he took deeper breaths. Nuada sighed, and stood back from me. I guessed he was tired and weary. It was the first time his tears had flooded out from the heavy burdens. In a way Nuada had found release in a major way. (not the minor wailing and sobbing that some people did all the time) He took the chair from the corner.

I touched his cool cheek, warming up. Good, or I'd have to alert someone. He patted his lap for me to sit down too.

"I could tell you about Mother. She was demure. Father loved her immediately. They married in their youth, older than I am. (he counted on his fingers and nodded) She looked on the bright side of life, which drew many people. Everyone loved her. Then, Nuala and I were born in spring. Supposed to be a happy peaceful family story. I remember Mother bought us treats, on walks and picnics. I threw tantrums but she never shouted at me. Her soft voice….. I cannot recall exactly now. It was not too high, not too low…"

Anecdotes, I saw the images as a camera did from his point, they were walking in the meadows skipping, laughing, cherry picking, waving toys, Sylvia admonishing them in gaelic….. Nuada kept talking hypnotically like he was relating a bedtime story about other elves. I sensed that this pain was so tremendous and arduous that he kept a monotone. Yet he was more communicative and chattier than usual. I was so sorry, how hard it must be to lose someone so close. How can anyone ever empathize with those who lost it all in that moment of cruelty? I was quite mad at the gods- why did they not spare the suffering? My crucifix slipped out from my blouse, to my astonishment.

The elf glanced at it. His long fingers held the crucifix. "Who is it?"

"That is my god. In our belief, he sent his son Jesus who died on this cross. He took away all our sins. Sorry." I watched Nuada carefully, who seemed attentive and listening. The pointed tips had been revealed now.

"No I want to hear more of this God. He sounds different from the pagan gods." I talked in brief about the saving of mankind's sins thing. Maybe Nuada wanted to rest, he leaned back and nodded every now and then. I was astonished that he even thanked me for the story and smiled weakly.

"Does sister cry?" I said, at length.

Nuada's breath wisped up his fringe. The dark patterns seemed more pronounced. "Yes. She always cries, but I had never been able to. Suddenly the pain is too unbearable, Laira. My anger is gone, I cannot sustain the wall. Did I frighten you?" he ventured, holding me back at arm's length. I blinked at the surreal grace of the warrior, the unusual irises shimmering with some moisture, some dewdrops lingering, strands of pale hair brushing gently on his cheek to his black lips. The sharp nose, high cheekbones, forehead- the runemarks were crystal clear, now I was very near him. "Did I?"

"No. It's all right. You need to let it out. And it's time." Then I smiled. Elf managed a smile too and caressed my cheek. He was sorry I had to witness his weakness and utter breakdown. "Hey every man will be weak too and cry, or shout. It's not a perfect must that males should act tough." I said practically.

Nuada cupped my face. He dropped his gaze for a moment and whispered, "You are right about that."

"Huh?" I hung open my mouth.

"That my parents would not want me this upset and pained. How did elendil become this wise to console the adult elf hmm?"

Haha Nuada was cracking a joke. I took out some more tissue and dabbed his face. My friend had one eyebrow quirked but he did not decline my action. Then we enjoyed the candlelight some more, playing off his Tuatha de danaan heritage and profile. The atmosphere was warmer, although the light was very dim. I had my arm about his shoulders. He was both inaccessible and mine. "I am wise. Yes! I ought to offer some strength. You always want to assure me. And naturally seem fine, but it's really ok not to be the adult now. How long did you hold back, Argetlam?" Damn I was babbling.

Nuada chuckled. He winced when my finger snagged on his hair, so he batted my hand away. "Years of preserving my sanity with practice and training. I constantly wore a mask to the public. As royalty, we had to maintain the correct- attitude. Ranting and raving would shame the Bethmooran reputation. I remember clearly after Mother's fading, I refused to accept. I did not want to go for the ceremony. She was just a clay sandstone, not her soul. But I was forced to."

Nuada found the moment, stopped it and projected through our bond.

A person lying on a stretcher adorned with flowers paraded in public. Gardens. Little prince and princess looking very sad, little princess was sniffling, Nuada gritting his teeth and angry. They were much shorter than now. "When I had to go, I didn't want them to see me cry. It was not fair, how could they make me see that? And later I tried to cry, but the anger would not go. I just hated happy families, refusing kindness to be comforted.

For so long, that completeness eluded us time and again. People were good to me.

My world was so empty and hollow, tired.

"Father was proud and shed nary a tear. I took on that stoicism. After many wars, I think Alateir was reminded of grief and anguish when the enemies were dead. He was sickened. I said horrible things to him before the end, my friend. He was a pet of the humans, he was weak and all that. Instead of being filial I went on exile. And time after…. " The poor warrior who had almost recovered crumpled once more, regret looming. I did not want to press Nuada, since he was beyond words now. Drained, the elf trembled and seemed to ward off inner agonies.

I thought of my own mother so distant she was never there. So sorry the twins had this problem since youth. Actually they were very strong not to show the grief in public. _Well thank you for showing this to me. I won't spill it. Are you better? _

An ear peeked out from the wheat mane when he shifted. "Yes. Indeed keep it a secret or I will spank you. I am pleased to have a guardian." Nuada feigned a hand smacking me.

I laughed. So formal and prince-like. Elf was quizzical. I explained, "It's like the saviour thing, too big a title for me. I can't be a guardian. I mean, I'm your best friend. But way too young."

Argetlam got up, no longer the vulnerable sad teenager but in charge again. I was relieved and hoped he would gain access to the inner self more. Even if I was not there to see it. I prayed about it. I lit my own candle and came to stand near my ionuin, who was speaking in elven to them. When he finished, Nuada smiled and faced me. "Will you tell me if you dream of your aunt? Maybe she has seen my parents."

"Okay… wow you remember her." I adjusted the flowers.

"Of course. It was the time I had a nightmare and you said to feel it inside. Also music was playing." he rubbed his chest. "What is her name?" Elf cocked his head.

Blank. Aww, I knew her face only. "I think it slipped away. Let's call her Meryl now. Thank you, Nuada!" Three candles burning merrily, Balor Sylvia and my aunt temporarily _Meryl. _He hummed a song. Time came to a standstill, until I felt something.

Hungry! I tried to repress it, holding my tummy but the gastrics would hit me. "Noowa, I'm suddenly hungry." I whispered, apologetic. The ambers opened so suddenly I got startled. I told him it was fine that he could stay here longer. Nuada blew off the candles and bowed twice.

We went to the canteen where I bought snacks. Nuada gazed at me. He asked if I had gastric pain. "Hm just in time."

"That is good. Do not be shy to let me know of discomfort…. Here, drink this herbal tea. My friend has the same ailment and is better." He stirred the mug some more and gestured. I liked the taste, and it was cooling though warm, smelled like honey flavour. Yay! The elf showed me the packet and talked about the benefits of drinking this. Detail oriented and caring. I cherished my soulmate, inside.

I swore not to spill the beans what happened at the shrine. Right hand up. He laughed until tears came. "Full of nonsense!"

* * *

Two days later, I still had yet to break the news of Memorial day. Now Nuada seemed lighter and back to normal, I didn't want to rub more salt on his wounds once more!

"I…er, have."

Silence. Then he murmured "yes?" absorbed in a new fiction Uriel had given to him. Elf did not look up.

I said nothing. He looked at me. Gone was the chatty teenager mode. "How's Joe? Does he talk with you?"

"Yes. We are going to fix his new transformer toy." Nuada beamed and crossed his legs.

I had to get Salem to break the news. "Laira is something wrong? Come." The paper in my bag, would he notice it? He felt my forehead and neck. Even used the thermometer.

"No fever. Why not lie down?"

I laid down but could not feel relaxed. My brother was the perfect excuse, and I left to look for Salem. I found the effervescent guy outside, just leaving his own group. He shook my hand and kissed. "Salem, I need to talk to you. About this."

I showed him the document.

"It is Memorial Day. It will take place next Friday." I couldn't understand the language, so he translated.

"Oh no. I haven't told Noowa about this. He's- he's so sad." I stopped there, couldn't disclose the extent of Nuada's complete and utter exposure of his vulnerable self. Salem should know how he felt and the prince best. "Have you been his retainer since his youth."

The leaf irises shone brightly. He was also elendil like me. I looked at the scar over his right eye. "Not that young. The word is…. Adolescent right? At that age, I was one of the people assigned to my lord. What did my lord tell you?" he asked.

"He was… convinced you had all died. So that was the time! And Salem, you didn't," I beamed. "He told me about it in one letter they all died, nymphs, and other fae too. That's good, you can relate."

He smiled. Because of that minor deformity, he was roguish as a pirate. "Yes I think he was too distraught to realize that. Time passes us by many years. For centuries, I tracked him and lost him, so now I will not let the prince leave without a struggle." Salem's voice was husky at this moment. Touching his palm, I got a sense of the centuries shifting like sand. The other Sent- _I'm glad he didn't perish! Nuada looked quite shocked at being confronted by a knife. The attacker was Salem. Yet they clashed swords. Then he dropped his own weapon to let Salem point his blade at his throat. 'Who are you? I cannot do this.' Nuada demanded, panting. _

That memory took place when the prince was on a mercenary quest and was cornered. Salem had recognized him just in time with the sword pointing at his throat. I tasted the initial shock this elendil felt. _Salem sheathed his weapon and bowed low. 'My lord, we are at your service.' Whole group of ninja guys unveiled their cloaks and genuflected._

_The prince blinked in surprise. _"We thought we could help Nuada, he hardly had enough to eat then and lost so much weight. Even though he was independent, a noble would not live well outside the palace. For awhile we stayed together but the prince eluded us and moved. I did not understand."

Ah. I replied, "Perhaps he did not want to trouble you all. Nuada had Wink, and they had lived alone. Thought the intro wouldn't work out. Does Nuala intend to go for the occasion?" I came back to the topic.

He folded up the paper. "I am not sure. If she wants to, then she will hope her brother will go too. They tend to decide separately, as is the case! When we eat, they both reach for different food." It was so cute! "Nuada will shake his head and pick out the dry food. Nuala will drench hers in gravy. The princess usually persuades him unless it doesn't help." I relaxed, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Abe had given _me t_he document though! And I thought of the grimace, my friend's weeping.

"Should I?"

"I will tell him, myself. Don't worry, I am quite calm."

"But it's painful to see him break inside!" I protested. Salem paused.

"You're so kind, Laira. Only a soulmate can penetrate that hardened shell of Nuada's. he is not as- unstable. It is going to be fine. But keeping secrets from him is worse than stealing. It's, dishonor." We laughed.

The walk back was full of ice. Nuala was here already! I heard her voice, oh no. what if…

Nuala smiled. "Hello. Brother was sleepy. Why are you outside?"

Salem used a quick dialect. The girl said, "I did not mention it to him. I will be going. Good luck." Nuala hugged me.

My soulmate was snoring. He was on his side. Joe smiled and waved the transformer toy.

Salem took a chair, and we talked about movies till Nuada stirred. "Hello all… friend! When did you come?" he beamed and sat up.

The other handed him the document. I was worried. Nuada read it with his friend speaking. He nodded slowly. I sent- _Will you say I kept it?_

_No I said I got it and somehow the paper didn't print enough copies. Salem replied indignantly with orange aura. _Nuada smiled gently. "Oh I made that toy! What's its name?" Later he asked me to see which strand of hair had got tangled. I helped him to comb it through. The elf's external composure was cool, no signs of tearing up. Only I had witnessed Nuada without the public mask he wore.

Today Nuada accelerated quickly and midstep, rose into the air, with one slim saber drawn. He executed a few somersaults and landed on one knee, feline. He had been working up to the 5 hours and more record and intended to surpass that already excellent standard. We all applauded. Any person with athletic prowess couldn't be cooped up for months without moving.

The elf produced another companion sword and nodded to his sparring partner. That person was a female. She matched each thrust and parry equally well, jumping lightly on her feet. The addition was a long tail. Nuada passed the rack and changed to another saber. She hissed. Who was this person? I leaned to Red and whispered. "I dunno, she just up and said wanted a fight. Waif couldn't resist." Both elf and girl tripled the speed of their exchanges, at one point, the girl tossed her blade. It went up and Nuada caught it, while she also obtained a new one.

The session came to an end, with her losing only a hair and Nuada had a slight cut to his cheek. He shook her hand. They were both panting and drenched. "That was exciting, Ysir." She chuckled, swishing her tail.

At lunch, my friend was relaxed. I touched his foot with mine. He responded and winked. "What?" After he swallowed, commented, "Ysir is from the eastern region, a Feline warrior. We are in the middle of diplomatic sessions." His ambers blazed with a kindred thrill. I chuckled.

"I'm not jealous, Noowa. You'll be okay?" I was thinking of Memorial day coming up. The elf nodded still happy.

Salem spoke with me again, close to the actual day. He was quite introspective about the time Prince and his clan were together. Music from my cell. **L, where r you? **

**Yes coming soon, dont wry! I texted back. **"Salem I really want to understand my soulmate more. It takes a lot of effort not to weep and lose temper in public huh? How did they keep sane?"

He shrugged and confessed he'd have gone mad as well. "Do not raise the issue of the past." I promised with pinky fingers. Now I came to the conclusion I need not go for the M-day (short). It was an exclusive function for their fae people. A third party was best information. Prince had taken of a crocodilian. How fatal it might be, and earned the deep wounds crisscrossing his back.

* * *

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry, even though I knew I was wrong_

_I didn't wanna call you back _

"What took you so long?" Nuada opened his door, chewing. His chest showed through a loosely worn pale robe.

"I was with, a friend. Sorry." I wanted to be patient, yet his annoyance irked me.

"What will you wear?" he queried as I took off my shoes.

Had I heard wrongly? "To what function?" Nuada said something in his own language and suggested some colors. I had brought clothes to hang on the spare rack. "Blue and black would be wonderful. What do you think?" he pressed on.

"Yes. Okay, when is it?" Genuinely I was lost. What, now we were going?

Nuada was definitely in a bad mood, his face taut and narrowed his eyes. He demanded hotly, "Were you not listening? We will be honoring our ancestors soon. I've mentioned it before."

_I don't need to go, Abe said it's only for the fae…. Flashed through. _ "I didn't know I would be going too," I faltered regretfully.

Elf's frown remained. In slow motion, the bangle fell off from his grip and clanged to the floor. Emotion clouded our senses, I was assaulted by Nuada's hurt more intensively than in the shrine. I blurted, "I am sorry, I really didn't know. You won't be alone, sister'll attend. I don't have pure blood."

Nuada walked right up to me and laid his hands on my shoulders. I felt really small. His voice went dangerously leopard-soft, "I don't believe this. The elves are part of our life, our heritage. Why?"

His armor seemed to harden, a psychological one. My friend was not his avuncular self, now he had become a distant stranger. My hand came up to touch one arm. I said, "No, I thought I would spoil it, and shouldn't interrupt you guys. Isn't it private?"

He did not move for a long time. Actually some moisture appeared at his eyes. Wearily, prince sank on his throne, seeming to shrink into it. The robe was a pajamas. "No it is not private, Laira. Memorial Day is an open day… I thought you would be keen, and excited about our race, our culture," Nuada spoke gravely. He steepled his fingers and laid his forehead down.

I swallowed. So much turmoil and hurt coursed through him. And he was weighed down by it all. Yet I couldn't take back the words. For the first time, the gap between us was a steep cliff and I was rapidly falling into a void.

A really bad premonition…


	70. The Void Between two people, my fault?

**Chap 70: The Void Between two people, my fault?**

Nuada massaged his temples.** "**I don't understand. There is a generation gap between us. I have tried to accommodate,see where you are coming from, Laira. We have done much together, through thick and thin. We speak the same language. Why have you changed? Why are you cold? I thought I don't have to walk alone in this life. Have we not promised?"

I shivered. The air had chilled. Nuada wore his public mask, glared at me, as if he had never seen me before. My mother had said, they are ruthless, yet why won't I listen?

"I _am_ here, Nuada. I understand you. I don't feel accepted by everyone. I didn't want to make this worse, since you're feeling down and out. I'm grateful for our bond." I shook my head, trying to make it better.

It was meant to be neutral but Nuada perceived this as a negative impact. He was tightlipped and breathed shakily. "I am now a Burden? Was not aware till this moment," he snapped.

_No! that's not! Let me show you,_ I cried out, giving him my palm, but Nuada brushed past me.

"I need to be alone. Goodnight." He closed off all mental contact. _Nuada let me explain that's not what I meant. Let me in! I really didn't think through. Come back! _

The door closed without remorse. Elf withdrew all contact with me, refusing to answer my pleas. The Wall was impenetrable, the most firm one he had ever done. He must be cut up. Shit! I sat down, crying. It had all gone wrong. My best friend thought I had betrayed him. Just for an occasion like this and when I did not hear him properly. Why did he become so sensitive?

I Had not listened, I had changed? Maybe I had hung out more with Salem and the others, Liz and Abe. Was he feeling neglected? Then I found a sheet on his desk: (visit to the tailor, rem to tell L collect.) Dated for this Saturday.

I racked my brain. Clothes for me? A modern touch? His wardrobe looked normal, in black, meridian and blue. We never had this conflict before and read each other's minds. This stupid crisis period, stupid test! Nuala dropped by and asked_, _"What happened? You're both sad. Brother said you won't go for Memorial Day. Then he left and wanted to be alone."

_We had a fight. Can you help? I gave the gist of what happened. _

I had talked to Salem only these days and because Nuada had things to attend to. I admitted I had not paid close attention to him. Hence this distant accusation. I was sorry. But the truth was there: not all the elves accepted me. They thought of themselves as a superior race! Imen's bitterness loomed in my heart. I debated if I should go and find Mum or granddad. Joe blew out his cheeks. He had gone to search for our friend, but couldn't find him. "Sorry sis. I could've lightened it up."

"No, man. Nothing could change his rage. His expectations are gone. He's even put up a wall between us."

Nuala sighed. "He will eventually calm down. Tell you what, I shall speak with abrateir when he is not so angry. What did he say? I want to make it clear." The princess took down the notes as well. I told her I didn't get his disappointment. She promised to talk with him.

* * *

I penned a letter to say I felt sorry if I said the wrong things, I was young and ignorant. Most of all, I really loved him and stuff. Hours, past dinner which I ate with Salem and Uriel. They were sympathetic. "He is somewhere here, but yet cut off. We can't go out at this time, since it's still dangerous. Or maybe Nuada had to do something. The missions can be quite spontaneous."

With their escort, I went to all the possible places even the training room. Not a trace. The weapons in the training room remained where they were.

I woke up feeling a body beside mine and loud snores. Oh! Nuada had come back to sleep. Later we could talk. I eagerly awaited the chance to and kissed his cheek. Elf's hair was tangled and he smiled faintly.

But he was solemn as we ate breakfast. "Did you see what I wrote?" I began.

"Yes." No more talk. Ok, I would give him time. The prince drank the last of his orange juice and lay back on the pillow. His voice was crisp. "Now going to join more, interesting company?"

"No. I was with Salem and Liz, then. I don't find you boring at all. Why are you in pajamas?" I gestured to the striped garment. He usually did not change into this or was naked in bed.

My friend smiled slightly. "I wanted to look modern and for a change. Don't need to explain anymore. Go look for them, those people are more exciting."

Why was he also angry about Salem? They were friends.

"No Nuada I want to tell you, about us. Please wait!" I pleaded, not able to stand his thickheaded Male demeanour any longer. I had to get through.

Quietly, he replied, "Speak, then."

I took the chair beside the bed and turned it.

"Why do you feel alone? I don't quite understand." I looked directly at him, heart pounding. His eyes wandered to focus on a distant object.

Slowly, he murmured, "I am not sure anymore. Halfling. You have been occupied with other activities. Sometimes I felt very fatigued, hoping for, a consoling presence. I did not have anyone to depend on. I am alone once more, no difference from being cut off."

I had prepared myself but the strength of his melancholy was cutting deep. Nuada watched me, trying to display his nonchalance. He did not move away so there was some inkling of hope. Salem and I didn't share anything but normal friendship. I told him that immediately. Nuada frowned. "I know. He is not as depressing and angry."

"Don't you trust us? We're simply friends." I snapped.

His goldens were almost closed. In the daylight, my friend seemed exhausted. His rage was worn. "Laira your enigma is in your silence. You have things so vastly secret I cannot know of them. Fine, all of us need a private centre. So I do walk alone again. I thought showing you what Bethmora is like and my parents , our culture, would offer some, common ground. Our life will be like that. But now I am not sure. Have I gone wrong?" His voice thickened. A glint of pain.

"But it appears you do not care."

I took his hand. He did not pull away. _You're not wrong, Nuada. We need space. There are no secrets, it's just we have been worried about your grief. I asked them how to be more understanding. He was one of the surviving retainers, not all of them died. _

_What? I don't remember that far back. He would know me, prince responded. _I let him see the time._ Oh, I get it. _

Now the pale prince seemed to be asleep when I woke up. "You are and always will be foremost my best soulmate ok." I repeated twice.

He nodded imperceptibly. "Some elves don't like half bloods. They are different. Is it not more important that I don't care? I am sad and angry with their childishness. I myself do not like hypocrites. They are fae but behave very selfishly. It has caused problems when we need to work together. Some do not, will never get the concept. You are to be cherished and every bit an elf as we are!" He was vehement and passionate about his statement, cupping my face.

I chuckled. Delight and sweetness. "Oh Nuada. Then our conflict is settled?" Nuada tilted his head but made no reply. "So I'm going to have a new dress? When?" I pointed at the card.

"Yes, I have ordered it. I saw this beautiful shade of violet. And since we haven't gone out for so long, east of town is safe." He smiled wider. I thanked him a few times and jumped about. "I'm pleased. Come, stay with me a moment." He picked up my comb. He teased out the tangles. He also wished I was more forthcoming. I should have come to him when we had little time together, silence was bound to cause problems. "I am all right, don't worry. Thanks so much. Today I won't go anywhere."

He actually cared a great deal, wondering if I was happy or sad. "I don't understand why there are unspoken things between us. Tell me," he was poignant.

I explained that I needed private space, and even he would not, and did not tell me everything. Nuada listened intently. He replied calmly, without a blink, "I don't act and can't lie. Everyone can see my actions and passion. I have disclosed all of myself."

Put like that, I considered from that point of view. "Oh thought I won't bother you too much. It is good to have comfortable silence I think. I'm not keeping anything. Haven't we had it?" Also, he was reticent and stormy.

Nope, Argetlam didn't think so and wanted more transparency between us. He also planned to make this clear to people foreign of fae culture. "Your needs, Lirael, are extremely important to me. I am- hurt that people know but I am the last to know. Missions cannot be disclosed, but let's not have secrets?"

I nodded. He smiled faintly. "Do not be an enigma."

"Huh we've known each other for a long while. Why am I enigma? My ears are round, I got two eyes and mouth." I said, laughing. He joined in.

In my heart, in his view, I was not simple as the fae. I was more complex. Enigma was a good catchphrase. Haha. More graceful and tact in elven.

Nuada walked outside for a moment. Then he returned. "Dainin, _tabharfaidh_  
_lus míonla_, there is no problem. My regrets are one part and will not affect me. I do not…. Hold on to the pains of the troubles." His hands motioned one half and the other, moving up and down. "So I don't feel troubled when we talk. Understand?"

How eloquent that Nuada used both gaellic and English to express himself! I just replied the words I knew, "Mi cara, mellon."

He smiled wider and said it was the wrong grammar. "Essentially that's casual friend, and friend. Take your time." I considered what he said, and commented that I didn't need him to solve my problems. That'd be too much to handle.

"Uriel and them, they're very nice. It is all right to join them. They make us happy." Nuada said at length.

"Okay. Today will be _our_ special time." He was combing my hair now. It was ticklish. Finally he made a braid for me. "I'll attend the function. But I don't know what to do."

Nuada breathed on my neck. "It is fine. You don't need to. I should not force anyone, that is wrong."

I turned to face him. What? He gestured for me to comb his hair too. I was trying to bend the strands to make some kind of tail. In the end he held it and asked 'ok? Let me tie'

"No, don't. Ow."

"Sorry. Hey shall we think of our relationship as being, more good friends? Don't need to be perfect, but our own selves. I read that many couples, fail because they want each other to change too much. I accept all your flaws." I touched my chest.

Nuada agreed wholeheartedly. I held him close and heard his breathing. "I will try. Perhaps I am too serious. Good idea. I seek the peace inside, by training. Yet, it is not always so." He did not understand everything one hundred percent, though he was experienced. Elves are expected to explain stuff like this, so they try but the ways of the universe like survival of the fittest are unjust. "I also cannot accept my friends died because they were weak? No. I knew they were as strong as I am, and loyal. I hate to fail, Laira. I am stressed when I fail."

Reflexively, the elf massaged near his heart. His wound… I asked him did it still pain?

"It is itchy, like a tickling sensation. If I am in pain, I will fall over," he replied, lying down on the bed. I chuckled. "So this time, it is fine if you don't go. Next time, hope you will. Most festivals are open to all. And Salem is a very trustworthy friend. Sometimes not able to keep secrets."

Prince's embryonic smile was more like his cheered self, when he had finished his exercises and accomplished victory.

"We're only friends." I held his arm.

"I know. We have established that and I will speak with him. He didn't tell me." Nuada sighed.

Oh no! Would that not make them more upset by the tragic past? "Better not, why don't we let it rest?" Instead of the more accusatory 'you', I made it as 'we' to show more concern.

Nuada was calmer now after his unhappiness. He had this firmness in his expression that boded no argument. I could not stop him. In this way, I realized Noowa's enigma too, he cherished what happened even if it broke his heart. Years had gone by, but he had not forgotten, did not wish to forget. Was Nuala the same? I would ask her in a letter, which she faithfully replied.

"Everything is settled? Good, want to watch me doing repairs?" he invited me.

"Sure." Despite the many failures and problems, the prince wanted to add mine to the list. I put that enquiry to him.

He frowned as he refitted a silver cap to the nozzle. It looked like a sort of bottle with many nozzles sticking out_. Not the world, if I take on the whole world, I will surely collapse. Haha! _Nuada shook his head, ambers shining, lips up.

_But didn't you take it that way? Salem and the others think you take it too hard, I replied._

_I see! Talking behind my back when I'm not present. So dishonorable. _Nuada intoned musically and grabbed my hand. He stared directly at me.

_Not always, usually we discuss the good stuff only. _Okay, mostly the good stuff. He frowned, holding my hands possessively. _Please reply me. _

"Maybe I tend to be perfectionist. But not for all. Priority isn't the same," he said dismissively. Then he adjusted my belt, a sparkly thick one that was like a sash. Having an idea, I took another of his golden sashes and tied around my forehead. Yes, ninja girl! I posed.

He laughed quite long. "I did not wash that for a long time. So funny. Here, use this one."

"Eugh." I took the other blue one and tied. The ends were very long though I tied it back.

* * *

I turned up at the ceremony quietly. Memorial Day had begun. The venue was in Bethmoora, but the gateway was open. I went with Uriel, who made sure I got in before leaving. The twins were at their private table, above some steps, listening and attending to others. Their mouths moved. Nuala was not in tears, to my relief. She had been very emotional one day and Abraham had to hug her. Indeed both twins felt grief at this Memorial day occasion but did not weep at the same time. I saw some familiar faces.

Other elves looked tearful and drawn. Before I approached their table, Jet called me. He was the asian elf, black hair and brown eyes. His brown were a preternatural kind. "Oh hi. I don't have any mourning, I'm looking for Nuada and princess." I said.

"Never mind, the candles are plentiful and free. Keep them," Jet answered. He held a candle out. The design was carved with nymphs in song. Salem shook his head as Nuada cupped his ear to talk.

They both turned as I stepped up the porch. Nuada stood up, eyes wide. "Laira! You're… here." He hugged me briefly.

"Of course. She was just worried how your lordship would think of not coming. Like it is a taboo," Salem joked.

"What do you mean, Sal?" Nuada muttered.

"Oh nothing much."

My soulmate glared and said something in elven **buachaill insolent** then showed a third finger. But he glanced at me sheepishly. _Don't follow my example. Thank you for attending. _"Sit down with us." Nuala and I talked for awhile then she said she had to join some other women. Nuada and Salem were eventually the only elves left here. I noticed he looked sad. "Salem, you ok?"

"No. I am here for the comrades who perished. My folks died when I was very young. I never had the chance to… my uncle was my only kin," he choked up. We rubbed his back. I had never asked, he was so alone here. Poor Salem.

Then we had some food. Nuada changed the subject. "I don't have a picture of Wink, my troll retainer. I thought of finding a regular picture and imagine how he looks from there." His tone was merry. We smiled. I offered to make an anime picture of him.

"Yes you're the artist," they were very positive. I took out my sketch book and showed them the mini- HB, Abe, elves. There were statues and the largest one was of a helm and shield. Perhaps that was their Father god, Dagda.

"I've seen him before," Nuada whispered. At this moment, we all surrounded the statues in the middle of the place to pray.

"What, personally?" I gasped.

"Yes in my dream, Dagda told me not to tread the borders so much. The father tree, here, is the True beginning. In the past, all races lived in harmony together." He waved his left hand down the diagram. Big and small creatures had lifelike resemblance.

_Hoigh Nuada nin mellon!_

_We haven't used letters for a long time. Being in the same room. But I have missed this connection to, so I'm gonna start. Not the same as face to face. I like written form more, it's sophisticated. How about you? Written can be less defensive. _

_I decided to come for Memorial day. Sorry for my tactlessness that day. I really felt the atmosphere and elf like. Most people ignored me but I didn't care. _

_I hope you and me will have a more expectations-equality score now. Haha (smiley) if you don't understand, I will explain next letter. _

_The new dress is beautiful! It has a modern touch. You are so sweet. I really appreciate these gestures, Nuada. Let's try to go out if possible, it was very healthy for us. The town looked different. _

_How long will the protection be? Could you tell us, then stress will drop. I hope the situation will be under control and life will come back to normal. _

_Write back! Waiting here_

_Always thinking of us: Me!_

_

* * *

_

_**Nuada**_

There had been times I was less than civil. Because of the grief and anger within I lashed out at the friends. The only friends I had left. Why did the Halflings choose to be away from me? Joe was hardly in his room when I wanted to talk. I felt very alone and angry. Was I still central in her life too?

She chose to talk to Salem instead of me. I was worked up and could not fathom why. Immediately, I sought out a deserted wing of the place. Sister found me. "She is so young. Brother, you should blame her less."

"I have accommodated all their needs! Yet other people are suitable to confide in. I am the last to know! How can Laira do that?" I was shouting. Nuala's adamant stance that I was wrong grated. I could not bear it anymore and paced about. Her woundedness ached inside my heart as well. I was afraid to lose my control over the monster within, so I shut off all telepathic probes.

Thinking back, I was overreacting. Even my old wound throbbed, a reminder to calm down. An insistent headache started as well. I found a worn down leatherbound nonfiction book and talked to my father in my heart. Occasionally I would tell him about my day, during meditation and solitary hours. I knew not the hours that passed, only when I got back to my room, it was bedtime. Switching on the table light, I saw a letter explaining why she did not mean to upset me. Laira did not understand why I had blown up at her. Mainly because…. I did not wish us to separate. How could we soulmates if we missed Memorial Day? I was vehement about this matter. She gave the excuse that my people did not welcome her.

What honor is there left?

I was much more at peace when emergencies died down and the festival was over. Yes, I had not written back for some time. Today, the girl dainin went to play with the cats. She wanted to see some animals. I had let her go willingly. The conversation preceding that was funny-

"Sure you're not gonna shout at me? Nuada is always so aggro."

"No. I _am not_ aggro. Cats are better cuddlers. I will be fine, come back for dinner." I waved as she exited. The positive effect of that conflict was that she would be more direct about her intentions. Frankly, Joe said I was paranoid. I hated that word and smacked him (gently). It was part of my duty, I should care for them. No more arguing, it is for your own good! I had firmly added.

Eating a handbaked cookie, I settled down with pens and paper.

**Hi Laira & Joe (will be another note)**

**Yes I agree. Cute, it is funny to receive letters in the same room. Haha. I wish to tell you, beloved Lirael, how poorly I behaved during our fight. The stress was no excuse. I am truly sorry for being blinded by rage, so I had to move away. I did not want to hurt you and cooling down elsewhere was a better option. **

**Emotions can run high, especially for people like me (stick figure sad face). I was confused and shall lay it out here:**

**On conversation that's not open: I've always wanted you to come to me. First. Haven't we gone over it before? I will be available. Yes, I broke down when I missed my parents but that is an issue separate from our relationship. I am confident of listening and helping you. I really want to! **

**Why did you doubt my trust? If I am angry, it is nothing to do with distrust. I know that my retainers and companions are loyal to me. I am not angry with Salem anymore. Perhaps it was because I missed you. **

**We both give in. that day I felt all my efforts were wasted, for you seem happier about other things going on. You did not have time for me…. I am not angry now, it just seems like this. Take this as an enquiring tone, ok?**

**Writing is clearer, also helps the mind relax. I am calm. Laira, it is an honour indeed to know you and observe the changes. I will never forget (always remember) your kindness and support. Shall treat you as my special guardian when I do not feel 'adult'. My childhood was quite brief, and maybe that's why I didn't play enough. There are days when this elf lapses into spoilt child behaviour, haha. Still, overall our status shouldn't change. Instead of talking down or up, let us be equals in decisions. That said, I think you are a wonderful human-half side. I won't eliminate all the people but give them a chance to evacuate. **

**Is it a pooka quiz? Those tricky beings, don't like them. Did I mention was tricked by one? So embarrassing, I was foolish and naïve, got stranded in the cold! I believe it was a dumb riddle. I did not get anything back, argh. That is the most common spelling, there are others too. I Hate riddles! There is this misconception that fae are simple. I can tell everybody pookas aren't simple. We are way simpler. ( I laughed)**

**Oh, thank you for coming! We were touched. Why the sudden change?**

**I gave sister migraines when I shouted. Imagine her lecturing me. Hmm, expectations-equality means balancing both our needs. Am I correct? They were unbalanced so we argued. Moreover though we share a close bond, it is okay to have secrets. I meant secrets about me, please tell me directly so I can reflect. I feel wounded and less confident if others backstab me. People of different backgrounds used to criticize our decisions. We had bad experiences. I trust that friends here care about me. **

**I know you'll like the new dress. See, I have excellent taste. Thank you for calling me cute. Does it mean I am more romantic? Missed your letters, the art of conversation without voice. **

**Sincerely, Nuada**

I also did one for my brother and went to his room. "Didn't miss me?" I asked when he opened the door.

* * *

Another day we were doing something on the internet. It was called Facebook. The rest I failed to recall. I felt bored indoors so we spent some time with the computer. Laira begged me to sign up for an account so she could add me. "Please! Nuada it will be nice. There's no need for real name, or photo promise."

I thought about it. "So what name can I use?" typing in my name showed many people had the same. Outrageous. In the end I used Argetlam with a number. I still felt conservative about doing anything on the line. She beamed as if it was a wonderful deed. I smiled.

The profile picture was a grey person if left blank. I refused to add any art. Thn we started on the games. The people had big heads…. I played for a while. Although watching games had been enough, I was beginning to enjoy the process. My favorite ones were the animal petting and feeding. Laira showed me her chickie pet.

"But I won't be coming to this online thing regularly. I come in here only two times, usually to print things or check the important news." I yawned.

"Cool! It's ok, I know. Elves don't match with tech. You check email. How many accounts?" She imagined me at the computer with a serious face.

I sighed and backspaced on some typo error. "I hate it. I ask them to print out for me, so I don't need to do them here. Yet they tell me it's wastage of paper, so I fill in forms. See, feedback again. We could share one paper."

Since I was tired, she volunteered to do the ticking for me. Weary of sitting still at a desk.

Liz was very astonished to see me. "Wow! Internet guy."

"No, just today. I'm going for a drink. Let's spend some real life time, friend," I told the girl. After an hour, and four cups of delicious tea and coffee, Laira emerged from that freezing room. "What's up?"

Liz and I had a short chat. She had just got back from a case and was 'flat from the burning'. "So I won't burn you, prince. I've missed you. Let's catch up again." I agreed to.

"Today I am going to show you calligraphy." I took out a bulky envelope from the big drawer. Demonstrating letterings. Halfling settled down to imitate my art. There were new colored pens with ink. I used black the traditional one and dipped in the ink. I was rusty but easily adapted.

A movie about samurai inspired me to ask a friend for lessons. "Now I feel like a real Elf! Yay, yours is so beautiful. Why choose that phrase?"

She pointed to my parchment. I used silver to adorn the alphabets. _True courage does not mean losing your principles. A brave person is someone who speaks truth even if not all agree. _

I kissed her forehead. "I think courage is an important value. I like the words. It's somehow related to father's code. This comes closest."

She had done about _-Love! The most powerful force. I wish I can be patient and forgiving. Sometimes love is elusive. By me. _


	71. Calligraphy, a feast for fun

**Chap 71 Calligraphy lessons**

_A fresh perspective each time, though it's been quite long. Miss you regulars checking in. my thoughts are always with you, except the enemies._

Sioundtracks: Elvenpath! by Nightwish, Complicated Bon Jovi

* * *

**Nuada**

She asked me to decorate my manuscript. "I love the styling, the curvy letters g and y. want to add in a flag, a sword or something?" My friend suggested, tipping my ear back.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to. I like it plain."

Laira asked me to teach her some elven. The budding interest in our culture was not as bad as I thought! The terms were still not curses, but the differences between coarse market tongue and middle class language. I smiled at her attempts to learn how to shape the strange words. Time passed for months, sometimes I had missions but they went smoothly. None of us had injuries or they were flesh wounds. Good to be alive!

After subduing three demons of the minor realm, Hellboy wanted to open conversation with me. I checked the lock was intact and nodded to the people.

"I never saw you come out, Waif. Why not? Ain't it boring?"

_Maybe he did not see me leaving. I don't stay in all the time unless I sleep._

"I come out for meals," I answered, gesturing for the cigar to point away from my face. He blew out smoke. "Now I am outside. This is enough."

The red guy laughed. I strolled to the other side so I could breathe fresh air. His footsteps plodded one step behind, my ears found the rhythm and moved. I actually relished the company of this person. He asked, "So what's the price?"

I shrugged. Price for…? HB did not feel impatient, the cigar had disappeared and the sleepy ambers went wide. Without brows, the slant of his brow went up. "Nothing to do inside the hideout. What's to do?"

"Why not, I can read, paint, write, watch movies, even use internet. Fixing what I've collected…. For internet, I went to the lab." I frowned at his big smile, grin then guffaws. His tail tipped at different angles and he held his stomach.

"Anug un rama, explain. I don't get this laughing." Exasperating.

"Damn, my last cigar, woohoo. Lemme see, your face is funny."

"What the f- ?" I almost swore the word I disliked. Then my annoyance transformed to plain curiosity. "Why is my face funny? I am not joking. Don't be full of shit."

Spotting a rare white bird, I tailed it. Perhaps an owl swooping to the treeline. But even though it went out of sight, I did not feel letdown.

He looked surprised as he caught up. "Ooh, rare bird?" I nodded.

"Little owl. Okay, explain now."

He meant the scars blending and changing shape when I glared and the timbre of my voice described as 'I don't care, royal assness' tone. I blinked, really didn't understand such humor. "The real spirit of an Elfie." Demon looked smug.

I smiled a little. "Not elfie. Surely you can do better." My voice took on the aristocratic air, haha.

"Yep, get it. Noo-wa-da Sire, Highness. But I don't do the bowing. Hey once got so pissed, you started whacking me. It hurt, but I wanted to protect Abe. Silly Blue guy, he was gonna get trashed."

I felt a pang of remorse. Why bring it up again? Someone called out we could take a break. One transport left. Some people were eating or sleeping. I stopped at the edge of a cliff. Welcoming canopy.

"Don't be mad. Here. Non alcoholic," demon said, holding out a can.

I accepted, glanced at him. His tail indicated moods- up was happy and cynical, waving uncertainty, down was sad. The tail was now half mast. "No I am not angry. True, I had been furious then, both with Abraham Sapien and sister. Then you called me insolent names. I had enough. You don't- no didn't respect me."

I closed my eyes savoring the fluid wash down. Hellboy muttered an apology. "Good fight though, Nuada."

It did not matter now. He went into a lot of things admirable about me. I listened without interrupting. He said I shouldn't ask weapon of choice but strike them already. The playful demon pretended to punch with his rock hand. I chuckled. "Fine, I shall not ask. So, spent time with Trudi and Josh well?" They were the light of the couple's life.

Hellboy detailed with pride and joy about their bonding. His son was going to be like him, only at Sherman's insistence Josh would have more education, less swearing. The girl was opening up more. "Will you come talk to her? She's scared of tough warriors."

Hmm I thought I had already demonstrated my affectionate side! Who saved them from harpies? I Read his mind that the girl was begging to meet me again. "Sure. When I'm done with breakfast later."

Trudi ran across the room. I asked her to slow down, but she easily cleared the roomful of weaving cats. "Uncle Nuada!" The child smiled, one front tooth was missing. The firewoman was reading and absently called her to come back. "I wanna ask questions. Come come in. Mummy where can we sit?"

Liz cleared the other bed and a chair. Trudi bounced on the bed and took a doll. That was supposed to be a doll replica of sister. The clothes were made by Uriel's wife, and looked wellworn. Trudi hugged her once, and blurted, "What's it like being an elf? Do you like it?"

I was surprised almost speechless. Hellboy was on the other side of the room, not hearing. Sherman smiled, thinking- _won't be ignored. These days she'll keep bugging us why do we fight baddies. Go with it. _

Her hair was like Sherman's, eyes wide as marbles. "Good being elf?" She had one hand on my shoulder, and pressed against me.

"Let me think. It is good to be elven. We are the guardians of Earth. I am more agile than humans. And we live a long time, hundreds. We love nature, animals. Some have magic. These are special gifts. Sometimes, we are energetic, active. But on bad days, I feel tired as well."

_Had I answered her question? _Not comfortable with the prolonged touch, I moved away. Trudi let go and sat on the bed. I leaned back against the chair. She was focused on my forehead. "Okay. Better today? I'm good."

I smiled. Liz kissed her cheek and whispered something. She began to tell me about the doll and making a story. After the story ended, the girl reached out almost to touch my hair. Stopped. "Why?" I whispered.

On her own brow, Trudi made a whirling circle. "What is it, scar?"

I traced. "A runemark. No it does not hurt. Not a scar."

_To my beloved anamchara,_

_That is old irish for soul-friend. I came across the word in a book, surprisingly by a historian who studied medieval Ireland myths. I wanted to start this before I forget. This will be with calligraphy, my people's heritage. Want to learn more? I'm giving free tips, not for everybody. Haha. _

_In fact when we take the time to write at a leisurely pace, language flows and will not be untidy. Neatness can be accomplished if you are careful and conscientious. It is not a secret. Yours are fine, legible. I've seen worse ones. Is it also called graphology?_

_Abe speaks fluently, his mind is a vast storage. He finds it hard to hold a pen. _

_I found out why H.B is always humiliating me. He has nothing better to do. On Wednesday, we were preparing to go after a successful mission, when he laughed at me. I was explaining what I enjoyed in my spare time. Cannot understand humor. He said my face looks funny. But he is okay… I thought I would be much angrier but I didn't. _

_When I look in your eyes intensely, what does that mean? Not going to tell. (tongue stickout) If I explain it will spoil the fun. Maybe I am pondering or watching you. Do not worry about having to be perfect. I used to be like this honestly. I had to be perfect in public and it was a lot of pressure. _

_We are all here to learn what we can and acknowledge we are not immortal. Fey can be immortal, but it means longlived, not forever. Even with the Youth water, the physical ailments can be healed, but any of us becomes mortal should there be mental illness. Is it hard to grasp? _

_Can you cope in the limelight? In Bethmoora, there are no reporters and media attention but civilians making judgments seem to have the effect. Nuala, my colleagues and I always have to deal with that when we travel. Some of them point fingers at me, whispering things I cannot catch. Do they fear, or are curious about me?_

_Internet has lots of dangers and insane people it seems. I am glad I don't feel reliant upon it. Don't worry, not going into why humans are hollow. You understand right what I will say. I like repairing watches and things. That watch is fine, I found the battery working well. Something came loose. Doing this activity fulfils inside. Haha. _

_More later. Sincerely, Silverlance_

**Laira**

The day came when we could invite our friends to a feast in our name. yay! We wore simple matching meridian robes and my hair had grown longer. I had rebonding done. Prince pretended to be shocked by my new hairdo, but he liked it. Leaving my hair was definitely an elven trait. Coming to my house, Nuala loaned me her seal necklace- not the sea creature but the symbol of their kingdom.

"They have no magic, but come, try them on." They were sparkly and jangled, four on each wrist. I loved them.

We didn't have to wake up early. Nuada wanted to sleep in. The nightmares weren't too bad now. I had to wake him up this time. Of course I was worried my friend would be mad but he was fine. I forgot the exact time, only the day was breezy, not too sweltering. The venue was sheltered, had access to the natural view of greenery. Some friends asked, "Hey why didn't braid the hair?"

Nuada sighed. "No. It hurts." And he was crownless. We had hoped he would don one! Most of the people on my edited list turned up. My elf had removed some, his friends were more than six but fewer than twenty. Grandpa came and talked with us. I was pleased to see him. The Gang of Abe, Liz, Red, their kids also joined us.

There was nothing formal about this lunch event, guests could come and eat their fill, mingle with friends. Elf showed nothing of his 'shyness' and managed a warm smile. I walked with him when Grandpa said he wanted a lookie round. Haha.

"Can we make the exchange of wine public? I wanna do it again!" I said. I loved the drink.

He laughed. "It can be done only once. I'm heartened that you found it nice. Did we translate?" I didn't think so. "I shall show you the manual. The passages are somewhat like the in sickness and health, take each other as husband and wife thing." Passing by the cake table, he introduced me to a piece of golden sticky cake. _This kind is specially made by the middle east fey. They bring it on long journeys. My favorite._

_Yea not too sweet. _ Also the taste was salty caramel. Main dishes of fish, bird, desserts, wow name anything and there it was! Food haven…. Despite the three or more helpings I still had room for more. Red gulped down some stuff, Abe was sipping at a glass. Liz was feeding her children. The boy waved to me. I smiled. Many pure elves were here, but their behavior was friendly, not condescending. Nuada graciously agreed to talk with my friend Jasmine. She had attended Nuala's flowergirl. I noticed her goofy smile. Ooh crush was bad. I did not bother too much though, the warrior was taken.

Hellboy could not walk straight when he drained yet another glass. He was super high, singing. People chortled. Nuada shook his head. "Hey Waifie, awesome day! Drink with me!" He held up a glass. Uriel and Salem toasted, then took away his beverage.


	72. What DISC are you?

**Chapter 72 Which DISC are you?**(finally got this up yippee)**  
**

_I am a real fan of this test since I did it before. I'm an S.C. Stable Careful. DISC is available online. _

_ShinEE ring ding dong_

_

* * *

_

Uriel wanted us to stand onstage and he was going to give a toast. The stage was not high, a wooden platform with two steps up and curtains. We were behind the curtain now. My stomach had butterflies. The prince looked calm.

Nuada chuckled and said there was no need. "Why do you feel shy? Union of soulmates are good for our culture. Hey why wasn't I invited?" he asked, his voice laced with humor.

_Sorry! Nuada didn't want a crowd. I said._

Nuada replied he was touched by his sincerity. "Hence I make up for that time. I could not manage too many people, Uriel." It was months since the healer was ill and he had just bounced back. The healer waved a hand at a table. There was a garland.

Curtains parted. Deafening applause. Nuada and I held hands. Uriel spoke to the crowd that he wished us to be together for eternity. It was meaningful yet not too long. I held contact with our relatives and saw my brother who had come just in time. He waved. My elf was beaming. A little bit of comedy took place. "I did not want to be mushy and longwinded. Yet this person ignored my advice," Nuada said, holding out his hand for the microphone.

We laughed. Hellboy made a thumbs up sign. A few of the fey watched expectantly.

Uriel pouted. He gave the mike back and took the garland of flowers. I was really happy and touched. "Without Laira and prince, I wouldn't get well so quickly. Congratulations." Uriel then held me for awhile. Indeed I felt his radiant angelic light, as his namesake.

* * *

When I glanced at one paper with colorful graphs on it, this incident came to mind. It made me laugh. Agents had their DISC profiles done. Someone came to organize the workshop. The highest managers above this branch of BPRD headquarters proposed and enforced this policy to strengthen ties. Nuada was quite neutral. It was right on my guess that he had a high Dominant quotient. He was pissed that other people were anxious to peek at his paper. Second was a C. "There were twenty questions. I was curious since it is new to me. But if it was longer, I would have given up. busybodies wanted to look at mine. What's so great?" he rolled his eyes and snorted.

I took the file summary. "Learning each other's personalities and how to work better with one another, cool! So has it helped to enhance cooperation?"

The prince rubbed his nose bridge, tossing back his longer mane. Uriel was with us and glanced at him, trying not to guffaw. "Not really. We are all different. I am surprised that I did not slay them and it has been what, ten years. Of human time."

The two of us gaped. He smiled. "Nah you just say. A D is brash and arrogant, but he will be nice. Though DC means Nuada is more task oriented than people oriented…." Looking at his chart, his I and S (innovative and shy) scales were quite low. "Yep."

He nodded. Uriel laughed aloud. "Honestly seems like he never changed. I didn't get to go. I want to do the test too. Is there any way I can have an assessment?" he added, beseechingly. Today he had a leave day but chose to spend time with friends, not go home. He had called us for lunch but since others were not available, the sociable elf extended his stay. He should be an I, high people person.

Nuada surmised, "You are an I definitely. Persuasive, influence others a lot. Especially when stress is high, the 'I' s will continue to make friends not focus on the task. Abraham Sapien is another example. His scale was opposite of mine." Nuada traced a line of the graph, the D was lowest, I the second point, S down and C the top. Uriel asked his question again. The prince patted his back.

"We have photocopies of the blank sheets. Will give mine later." Elf leaned back.

"Great. I want to do the thing myself. No way I won't be just an I," the healer said, with a determined flash in the azure eyes. Haha. "Lirael, how is your chart like?"

I had done mine long ago. The picture came up in my mind. I was a high S, I know it sounds like ass, which sucks. Bullies teased me endlessly. But my friends here would not. Nuada cocked his head. "Yes? We will listen without judgment." He touched my cheek.

I told them. It was best to get an update. They were supportive. "See, each person is unique. Won't just have one." The jovial healer said.

Nuada frowned. "I saw some with just one.(we asked him to reveal who) all right. Limited only to us, okay? I saw Penelope's one because she was busy looking at mine. She is high D and I."

I smiled. "She really likes going for your training lessons. When will we have another one?" Nuada remarked that his body ached after running hard for almost four days, because the transport broke down. He made a pained look. "Sorrree. Oh yea is it typical of her?"

He thought it was special. The girl was not aggressive or dominant at all. "Penelope has a quiet will to learn things. She will not hesitate to ask questions." Seemed that someone was a favorite student! Nuada's expression softened like when he was enjoying cake. Mentally he showed us the moments when the girl could learn as enthusiastically as any warrior. _I will be sad if anything happens to her. She can be kind. I have advised many of them not to continue being agents. I do not know if she will be gone one day. _

_Uriel replied, don't worry. You'll be there to help them. I agreed. What about the crush? _The gal who liked to sit beside him during computer lessons. Nope she didn't come. "Oh how about Nuala? Forgot to ask that!"

The brother's smile became naughty. "Nuala will have my personality too." We laughed.

"Hmm she has three, D, I and C. Dic. Sounds cute." It made sense. Our sister was friendly, not shy but was firm. Helping in the samples' department, and analysis, Nuala was also meticulous. Even if she was ill or injured, her duty came first before rest.

"Sherman. We call her that now. (sick of being Liz haha) She has everything."

"What? Why?" we echoed. Nuada shook his head. How would he know.

"Go ask her yourself. She is multiple talented." Red was more of an I and D secondary. He loved people. The prince looked bored. I remembered that task oriented people don't like doing the same thing for long. "Hey ionuin. Are you tired? Sorry."

"No I am fine. It is not boring," Nuada said tactfully. He could be sensitive which was not reflected. It was a science thing. I truly enjoyed this conversation. We fell silent. Uriel took out some food to share. He had made tea.

Personality would take on a stronger role….

* * *

**Case of the Rock Kingdom**

I was making tea and bringing the cups to Nuada's room when I heard loud arguments going on. Then an irate fey with horns and shiny wings stomped past me. Another elf shook his head and walked off from his room. Nuada sipped his tea with a concentrated look on his pale face. He had just come back from a mission. Some of his wheat locks were standing up. His whiteness seemed more pronounced today. I touched his hair. "Is everything… not all right?"

Elf was clothed in a black singlet that accentuated his muscles and the robe's other half. I smiled as the word Half- modern popped up in my mind. On the rack, near the window, his washed clothes and upper vests were drying in the sunlight. Nuada did his own laundry, his outgoing robes and undergarments because the delicate fae fabric could not withstand machine washing. Only uniforms were machine done. How industrious he was, not royalty behaviour only.

He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing my touch to continue. "It is not all right. I am stressed. Diplomatic relationships with my brethren… they are elves from the Rockhurren Kingdom. How can we work together?"

I guess Nuada had not revealed this because I was not clear on politics. Elf reached out without looking and clasped my hand. I caught no images from our link though. _Want to tell me? Brooding is bad for health… I want to share._

The prejudice against him was high already, the first time Nuada went to the RockTerrain elves' kingdom as a guest. He was supposed to strengthen the alliance between Bethmoora and them. Using a map, my friend showed their location. The hinter borders of the fey world. "A hot and dry climate, that was not mentioned on file. Though I am fit, I was left behind. Nobody bothered to accompany me, fine. Worse still, there was no ride, nor breaks. I estimate it took more than 4 days to reach. What kind of hospitality is that? Damn it! I was angry, irritable and hungry, also thirsty when we reached. My agenda was to establish friendly ties, but I couldn't. Laira, I failed didn't I?"

I made sympathetic sounds and shook my head. No he didn't, it was too early to judge. He clenched a fist, but stopped short of slamming on the table. I held out the teacup, refilled. The elf accepted it and finished the drink. I rubbed his back, till his tension relaxed and left him. _I forced myself to be civil and smile, but it was horrible. How could they live like that? Nuada showed me the cracked unmaintained walls of his quarters, spiderwebs, lack of coolness, hard food, yellow vegetables, dying plants. Very inhospitable. They were so poor? _

"Eugh how did you survive? That's terrible," I remarked, dismayed. Nuada smiled a little and gestured.

"More to come. I thought 'simple' dwellings as simple, but I was shocked. Still, I got through… during the meetings, the representatives who came to pick me up, same people, used only their own language. I looked to the translator, because it was not elven or any gaelic language. For a while, I explained my script to him and he told them. But they did not respond to me! Instead, these _fellows _nudged one another, whispering, talking more rapidly. Their expressions ranged from annoyance to boredom. (the prince drew cartoon faces because he couldn't make the expression). Why didn't anyone speak our elven or English? Arrgh, inside I was thinking no no no and fighting not to explode."

His voice had risen slightly and he breathed shallow. I did not interrupt.

Nuada touched his cheek with mine and embraced me. I felt trusted and special. _So glad you're here, not one of them. I don't think I can cope with more meetings. Can I request we talk like this more? The silence saddens me… _He opened beautiful golden irises then lowered the lids to seem less threatening.

_Okay… I saw you so exhausted. Didn't want to disturb, Noowa. _

He chuckled. Gently, he released me and leaned back on the armchair. "No I **wanted** to be asked how was my day. My spirits have been partially refreshed. I would like that very much. If I want to be alone, I will say so." This was the closest to a pleading from the stoic front Nuada always had. He held out his right hand palm up. I covered with both my hands and promised to.

"Because in this book (I showed him a wellworn copy of gender differences) men like to be alone usually when they come back after the hunt. It's called Lone Cavetime. The males will stare at the fire when they've finished the hunt and no talking. Women leave them alone. So I was practicing this theory." My soulmate inclined his head.

Picking a pen, Nuada wrote 'this pertains to Humans only. Not me.'

"Haha, no prob. I'll ask next time. Need this." I offered him a tube of lip gloss. Nuada's frown was quizzical. His upper lip was cracked. I showed how I applied my own stick. "No no I don't need this… gloss. Once I have enough water to drink, I will be fine."

Tone was no argument. Never mind I would put it on his table later. Nuada stood up, stretched and went through his light exercise. This was one of my first moments of witnessing. So far I had only seen his vigorous weapons' training. It was called a 'kata' done without anything except movement of arms and legs, barefoot. The prince did not speak, so I guessed the silence was his 'cavetime'. The kata looked like kungfu. I watched awhile, then a ping said I had new msn people.

The elf drank more water and wiped his face with a towel. He only had a light sheen of perspiration. I swung on the chair, taking a break from my laptop. "Need to talk more? Nice moves."

He smiled. "Yes. I am in a better mood now." Catching sight of something, my anamchara walked over and studied the packet of lip gloss I had slotted in front. Quietly, he stashed it with miscellanous items on the mantelpiece. _Yay he accepted and would use it. _

_Thank you. I guess it will be useful for a hot day, dainin. Going to use the computer for long? _He felt the top which was warm. I said I would shut it down when we talked. Nuada approved. "I'm going to freshen up then come back."

Unlike the forest alver, these people had reddish brown skin. They were the equivalent of Native Americans, whose bodies were built for desert terrain and more resilient than the Bethmoorans. I just learnt about these terms while Nuada was telling me. He truly needed to pore out these problems.

I said, "I am sorry. You were alone there?"

He drummed the table surface. "I don't care about loneliness. I wanted to talk with them only to establish good relationship. When we have more allies, we stand a higher chance of winning against the corrupted Dark. I wanted to complete the task, but they were… stupid, hostile, refused to cooperate. If only I was not in charge of this mission. I prefer the combat kind. It was the leader's wish that I stay with them. Others might have succeeded. Do I confuse you? Sorry." Nuada paused, running a hand through his hair. He always did this in stressful times.

I nodded and smiled. He smiled too. I admitted that I was quite confused. But I was willing to listen. _"A scríobhadh! downright drochbhéasach! _Ignore this cursing. How can they say I am a guest? I was ignored. The conditions were _uafásach__. _And the Surely if they did not like my tone, or words… anything, should tell me. Or the translator was not doing it properly, (growl) I want to kill him! I was left dangling. These imbeciles dared to suggest more sessions. " Elf's pupils lightened further, signaling his fury. Unlike most people whose pupils dilate and darken, it was opposite.

"I don't want to go again." He was emphatic.

"Okay. Don't go, Nuada. I want you to stay here. Is that a bruise?" I pointed to a long gash in his calf.

He rubbed the scar. "No that's not serious. And I had been confident of this. Looks like I shall have to ask for help." Nuada frowned in great dismay. _Maybe I should become ill. I feel ill at the thought of going to __uafásach__ place again. _He lay down on the bed and moaned, long fingers concealing his face. He had a point. It had been ages since his last long vacation. The previous time, there'd been a lack of manpower and Nuada came back. Now the elf had lost weight. His clothes fitted more loosely and I noticed the sash was tighter.

I caressed his hair. "No problem. Ask other people to go. I think Abbie can go. He's a people person. If he can, I'm sure he'll be eager to.

_a scríobhadh! downright drochbhéasach!- Atrocious! Downright rude of them_

_uafásach - appalling_


	73. Politics, shopping fun

**Chap 73 Bribing people!**

But we realized Abraham Sapien would get sick in the desert conditions. So my elf pressed his forehead, angst. I rubbed his back. "Good idea still. We need to make more arrangements. There was no lake or river there." He scribbled on the paper.

I pondered. "I think you can write them a letter, Nuada…. The translator and the leader. Maybe consider bribes? (he was very serious) yea I know it's not honorable, but it rests on him translating correctly. Once he puts in good words for you, it will be better. But this is just my opinion. Don't need to take it." I shrugged.

To my astonishment, Nuada had noted down what I suggested and mused that he wanted to try the plan. Anything to improve relationships. He came close and hugged me. This intimacy was not very often, same for anyone close. Body contact meant he was exuberant and very touched that he could not speak in words.

I continued, "For now don't worry. Ignore all the bad news, take a longer break. Since you're off today. Ooh Manning is more flexible when it comes to princes right?Haha." I laughed.

The elf quirked an eyebrow. _No he is not. We are… colleagues. I think he is all right, and do not wish to agitate him further. I am supposed to be responsible, as I am given money and benefits. Don't be like that. Ack! _He meant I was tempting that he should abuse his privileges. It was not honorable. Elf closed his eyes, breathing deeply from his stomach.

He needed more time off, how deep his eyerings were. With adequate sleep, the gauntness would not show so much. The hard bed must be horrible. I was pissed with the way they treated my friend. If I went there, I would hit them with my best skill. Nuada sighed, spreading his arms wide. Fingers dangled off the bed. I carefully perched beside the slumbering prince.

He did not even stir or wake. Respiration was deep and slow. His snores began.

Oh I should refrain from thinking or Nuada might wake up. I slipped away and returned with a blanket. It was not cold now, so I laid it over his stomach. Then I hung some of his dry clothes on the indoor rack. Where was his jacket? It was pristine clean, a meridian green one that Liz had bought. She wanted to thank him for babysitting her kids. I placed the jacket on the chair beside the bed.

I went to the computer lab. Since I was friends with the guys I was allowed the number of hours. Nuada didn't use his time much, and said I could if I ran out. Afterwards, I went to the garden area to look at the scenery. I told the guards and one of them said which area was safe. I ate dinner on my own, being very hungry. Very few of them were about today. Uriel passed by. "Lonely? Come join me." He gestured to his table with his friends. I hesitated.

They were not bad, women elves. His neighbors. Uriel was kind to me. I checked in on snoring Noowa about 7pm. But he was still fast, the blanket was rumpled over his lower torso. He only came to when I was filling the detergent. I balanced the bottle on top.

He shifted. "Hello. What's the time?"

"Seven forty."

His bare feet came beside me, I was seated and filling the stuff. "Thank you. Oh, I've not had food yet. Want to eat together?"

"Err. I did. But okay no problem. I'll have dessert." I screwed the bottle cap shut. Nuada observed his folded clothes and straightened the vests on the hangers. "How's the fatigue?"

"Mere thought of repeating my journey there causes a blackout to my memory. I'm barely standing," he replied. I felt his stomach, at standing height my friend was much taller. His temperature was cool.

"Abe will help…. I'm sure when he has his tank, everything will improve."

Nuada smiled, fist into his other palm. _Yes! I will ask him when the time coincides. After dinner. _

Already? I was crestfallen. Elf tousled my hair, cocking his head. _Why?_

_But I don't want you to go. Not really. _

_Silly. It won't be immediate. There're still matters to settle. And I need more sleep. Tell me what you've done, friend. _

Persuading Abe was faster than expected! Teeth white in a wide grin, rare was this occasion, Nuada returned. "He actually said yes! He is thrilled to accompany me. First, I will draft a letter to the translator." He prepared the paper and pens.

When the task was complete, Nuada folded the envelope. "To reward you for the input, let's see if I have any gifts here…" searching inside, he shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, next time. Promise."

We watched some drama and I browsed a comic. I still needed to make sure of when he would leave. "When will it be? I will be pining."

The prince checked the calendar for a long moment. He was quite unused to the format of this method. "Next month's end. But that is just tentative, to confirm, we would have to arrange with the rest of the agents. This is not a Bureau assignment. I was requested by the council here to be a diplomat."

He opened the window and inhaled the fresh night air. Nuada hummed. Randomly, he said, "Do not worry unduly. I am independent, shall have to take care of fishie. He is not."

* * *

Turned out it was a compromise. The meetings would take place at a land between Bethmoora and Rockhurren. Because of the extra letter writing and exchange of 'stuff' bribes, the politics paid off. Abe was fluent, and coached Elf to do some basic greetings.

They practiced a few times. People checked to ensure no cracks were in Abe's tank.

I saw them off, and was more positive that morning. Instead of the customary black, Nuada wore a loose pale robe, almost white. His hair was cut shorter, to collar length.

"So early? I didn't wake you." He said, held my shoulders. I nodded.

"Goodbye. Please call me." I smiled and swallowed a lump. He promised.

About every two days I was updated on their progress via cellphone. Yay! Nuada sounded quite happy. In the daytime, temperature skyrocketed so Abe and him slept or did minimal activity. Once he sent a text: **SO HOT! How do they manage? **

**I replied: aww, drink more h20 ok? Rest. How's everything?**

**Good. Low batt, maybe won't last. What sh I do? **Nuada texted.

**Ok. Call me, Abe got his hp rite? **

**Yes, u well L? dun worry. **

This sentence touched me deep in the core. I rubbed my eyes. Nuala touched my shoulder. "He is very tough, living alone for years. They will cope." I asked when the mission would finish. Abe called this time.

"Hello Nuada is still entertaining them. Quite alright, and he will use my phone to call. Didn't ask me how I am?" the fish was hurt.

"How are you?" I said, laughing.

Abe told me plaintively, "Not fine, this is positively _dreadful_. My god I made suggestions how they can improve, make a lake! Lifeforms cannot continue like that. (more unruly curses)" Abe didn't sound like an adult at all! I laughed more and he told me to stop. "I think it will take a little bit more… time." He finally got back on track.

"How long? Don't bully Noowa. He's tough but emotional." I sulked. Abe passed the phone over.

My dear elf! "Night. Not asleep yet?" his melodious voice answered.

"No. at first I was worried but Abe sounds so funny. Getting along well with him?"

Nuada chuckled. "What choice do we have? He made them happy and easier to communicate. Ah…. At last I can be alone."

"Okay. So, what time is bed?"

"Not so early," he said. "We are now- nocturnal- people They enjoy the festivities in the night well into dawn. I don't like to eat that much, when it gets damn hot, it is natural to doze off. It's impossible to walk or try any exercise. Anything else?"

"Oh. Drink more water. Don't get sick."

"Umhm. That is a must. I am adapting to this climate. Any updates?"

I told him some tidbits and gossip. "Fine. That is funny, about Hellboy. I do feel a little, homesick. I hate wearing this color."

"Yea me too. Can we spend time more when you get back, ionuin?"

"I will be excited. Yes, let us do so. I saw some nice souvenirs. Will buy a few back."

"Don't waste money," I told him.

"No it's not. Handmade crafts, but anyway I won't bother _your_ opinion, Lai. (I imagined him making a vexed face) okay, I am going to take my tenth or so bath now. Goodbye."

"Ok. Bye, Nuada. Love you!"

He was back on a weekday, Friday I think. I was walking around in the garden to check out all the plants, when I noticed a new truck. It looked familiar. So I ran all the way yelling, "Hey! Guys!" But nobody heard me. An agent smiled.

"Looking for prince and fish? They are going in that way."

I rushed into the quarters. Only Abe. My heart fell. I slowed. Where was my elf?

I walked to the usual places. Finally I spotted him because of the blue sash. I waited till he finished giving the documents to the people. Then he turned and walked in the opposite direction. I ran after him. _Nuada!_ I called to him, because aloud he'd be embarrassed.

_Dainin!_ Nuada smiled and waited. He looked sleepy and worn out. I helped him to the medical room. Uriel did a checkup for him. "Everything is good. Now catch up on sleep. Oi." Prince was already snoozing on the chair. He sighed. "Let him rest. Waiting?"

I nodded. We chatted, until Nuada held his head and stirred. I supported him. "Don't fall over. It's not a bed."

"Thanks. Sorry did I make you wait very long?" We left the place. I didn't mind, I was bursting with excitement to hold him. "I got some souvenirs… at the front." Nuada was murmuring. There were some pigeonholes for bags. He paused, and found his bag, a sandy colored one.

"I'm not looking for the prezzies! Prince, I'm just thrilled you're back! Yay!" I replied, squeezing his hand.

"As I am. Hold that for me. Yes?" Someone had to speak with him. That took a while.

Nuada and I went to his room. He bade me to open the bag. "The waterjug I used. See? And these are yours." The small jug was metallic, not breakable. They used it to drink and it could withstand high temperature. My stuff was the handicrafts, a stitched cloth of patterns, trinkets, shells and a purse.

"Wow they're so adorable! You did not need to."

He yawned and didn't strip. I pestered him to change or he'd catch cold. Nuada faced his back and ignored me. "Please change."

_No, sleepy…. Won't be sick. Changed before… back. _After a while, the elf tugged off one sleeve, so the shirt was almost off. Have you changed like that before, lying down? He did not bother to budge. I sniffed at him. He poked me until I stopped. Ow.

* * *

Following that, Nuada was very free! We went out together. So I told him I wanted to shop in Fraser's Mall, a spanking new shopping area. I observed him if he was angry. He used to be mad at the humans for expanding and infiltrating on the faeworld. Nuada did not mind.

The elf used the partial glamour, aided by a rune on his necklace. This hid the scars, reducing his luminous paleness. Moreover, he was wearing modern clothing- jacket and a plain top, with trousers. Nuada still disliked jeans. I wore my hair up, dangling purple earrings, a plaid skirt with my blue top.

I peeked in at a cool unnamed jewellery shop. I support newly opened businesses!

"Can we go in?" I pointed.

"Yea. They look pretty. The watches are unusual." He remarked. The label said handmade watches, woven with beaded straps of semi-precious gems. Nuada was fascinated by watches, although he did not wear them. I grinned, leaning against my beau. Looking up, I could not see his eartips hidden in the voluminous hair. His ambers were a gentler hue of brown, glamour hiding his true preternatural qualities.

I tested each bracelet against my wrist, colored rainbow designs, some with one color of azure blue, emerald, diamond…. Nuada frowned in deep contemplation. "It is up to you. All of them look the same to me." The salesgirl grinned, recommending other types. I preferred the longer trailing chain.

"What a sweet father and daughter," she remarked, besotted with the elf.

_Damn! Do I look so old? Humans. Nuada Sent to me in disbelief. _But he shook his head without reply. "He is actually my stead," I replied confidently. She apologized.

I placed down the stuff. "Hey, surely that's not gonna spoil our mood."

"Which would look suitable? I want a charm for Nuala. I promised to buy some gifts," he asked me, gesturing to a glass display of animal charms, anklets.

"Ooh, all are beautiful."

"Can you choose? When I pick a gift, she never accepts. Once I gave her a dress but she said it was ugly." The twin brother was downcast at the memory. I was astonished. Nuala did not say such things. It happened? But the fey don't lie.

I requested a row to be taken out. He paused. Such choices were tough for males.

Nuada asked her directly, "For a middle aged lady, which are better?" I gaped. In human environment, the elf never talked to the 'scum'. He was always quiet. I stood beside him. She suggested a swan, fishes in a pisces sign, horoscope elements. I gave my opinion. I also selected a green emerald chain that'd match Nuala's new dress.

His hand was cold. While waiting, I asked _need to eat? Is it too cold?_

"Did not expect the aircon to be low. It's alright, I can hold on for a while. She is taking some of them out." He was shivering. Poor guy. I shrugged. "No problem, we'll come right back. Miss, we're gonna eat first. Bye!" Elf was astonished, wide ambers. He didn't want to look awkward. "C'mon."

I rushed to survey which cafes or fast food to eat. Nothing oily or too crowded. He was reassuring me it was fine, not to worry, he wouldn't collapse. In fact, the prince seemed confused. When blood sugar plunges due to hunger, we tend to get confused. "Okay with sandwiches? Or pasta?" I suggested.

He smiled. "Pasta sounds good." There was a table, awesome! "What'll you have, Laira?" I chose a drink since I wanted to decide later. He tucked in fast as soon as the plate touched the tabletop. Surveying our atmosphere, soft music playing, couples eating slowly, I leaned back.

"Not ordering? This one looks good, black pepper and spaghetti. I don't know what's this, panata." Nuada indicated the menu. I thought for a while and selected that. It was cool! Later we also had a huge glass helping of raspberry, peanut berries ice cream!

After a while, he mused, "I don't have gastric pain. We didn't have to leave."

"I needed to eat, never mind. Let's go back there again." I smiled, licking my spoon.

He nodded slowly. Of course he would talk like that. Haha.

_Hmm I asked her to take out everything. She may be angry. _

_Nah. It's her duty to, I've seen her before. She's nice. Why, when did both of you argue about the dress? Nuala shouldn't have said that, I'll tell her not to reject gifts. I was _determined and reached for my cellphone.

He made a stop gesture. "Don't, happened a long time ago. When she didn't want me to… she felt my eagerness was close to incest." He continued, _brothers and sisters can be together in our society. Never mind. _

I was sorry. I didn't know the extent, maybe they argued like this within. He concluded, "Don't tell her. I wish to forget about it."

"Why?" I didn't want my friend to be saddened. This poignant expression was rare, when he broke down before…He dreamt but did not reply.

We went back to the store. The woman was delighted.

I selected four bracelets. Nuada said he would pay for them, haha. Traditional indeed. "Anything sir? Perhaps new shoes, a briefcase?"

He regarded her coolly. Elves versus human sort of stare. "No. Just count them." He held out his card. I wore the yellow sparkling beaded one and the others went into a soft looking box. Yay!

I asked him to buy something since he worked so hard. Ought to reward with something nice. Elf said he was okay, no problem. There loomed a little pathos in his expression. I tugged his hand. Nuada blinked. "Yes?"

"Come this way. So noble. Would it be correct if I said this: elves are more bitter than short lived beings?" I pushed open the door. The rush of air and sunlight. This was a Garden greenzone. Nuada's energy seemed to rekindle.

He didn't answer. At random, he said softly, "It is correct. Having lived for longer than most we will experience more pain, bitterness and stress. Some ancestors faded because they did not die in battle. Instead they died from fading. A kind of giving up."

I pressed my forehead. Darn why did he sound so gloomy! "Hey hey don't fade. I won't let you! Nobody's going to become like that."

He hugged me a little and raised his head. "Giving me pressure, imp. It was not easy to live. What Drizzt discussed, something like cherish the present. That is what it means to be an Elf race. I know you need me. Right?" Nuada smiled mischievously.

I stroked his long hair. The glamour was off. I nudged him. The necklace rune was blinking. "How?"

He rubbed it for a bit. "I think it's weak. Haha I shall freak them out." So much better.


	74. Secrets of the past

**Chap 74: The Underlying Secrets of the past…..**

**Emilie Autumn by the sword!**

* * *

**Laira**

I wanted to change the subject of their incest. So I elbowed him. "So rich can use a card to pay for stuff eh?" I slanted my eyes.

Nuada's brows were angled down. "Hey that was rude. I had to test the card, dainin. I don't have that much cash."

I smiled. He pouted for a while but later shrugged. "Shouldn't have raised the topic of incest. I forget your age sometimes. Please do not mind me."

I told him no problem, I loved to share. And I wanted to ensure that he still was a feisty young elf not an aged repeating and Fading one! I pressed him on the hand and leaned. _Don't fade before me. I want us to grow together. It's taken me so long to find my bestest buddy in the world_! Nuada was very quiet. He replied non verbally that yes he absolutely agreed with me. I gaped.

"Stop it. Not funny," he grumbled. "Want to be like that, I won't agree anymore."

I apologized. Then it occurred to me he might kill the person who said elves will always be more bitter. Oh no will she die? Don't kill okay!

"Hmm no. Why would I, she is right. At least should leave her alive to speak to."

Nuada was perfectly calm. He gazed at a blossoming shrub, a little smile on his lips.

We sat together admiring the view. Then I felt restless. I wanted to walk again and check out the music store. I jumped up. "Want to go too? It's ok if you don't want to. I'm fine on my own."

Nuada rose. "Fine." I asked him if he was sure. He looked impatient, like the time I rejected his gift of being too expensive for me. "I am fine. Do I look like I can wait aside for long hours? Come."

The escalator took us to the HMV floor. I turned to my friend who was wincing and nauseous by the loud volume. I couldn't be heard. _I will be alright. It's very loud. You look ill my friend. _

_How long will it take? _The elf took out something white from a pocket. He put them to his ears. Then he was beaming. _Solved. _

What an awesome idea! Since he had the plugs in, the volume problem was solved. I guided Nuada around. We talked mentally as we both could not hear. Telepathy was very useful! He went into the classical music section. Soft, so elf removed them.

"I'll come back later. Going to the anime and movie part, there," I told him, pointing.

He didn't let go. "Stay with me. Surely it's not so bad here." Gentle ambers of dependence. He reminded me of a hurt wolf. Nuada picked up a headset.

"Ok. That is for sampling. Flip it on and select the music you want to hear." He was soon adjusting and pressing the buttons. Haha! I thumbed be right back. Nuada made an ok sign.

I browsed that section outside and spent time there. But I almost forgot the real world! Someone tapped me. Huh? He also wanted to listen to my machine. I stepped aside. I had a big pile darn, which should I buy? Checking my wallet, ought to be enough.

I walked back to Classical. Nuada had finished. When he glanced up he saw me and smiled.

_Going to buy anything? I gestured._

_No. I have listened to them before. The Unfinished works of Mozart is great. Still Abe has it. _

_Why not buy something? I feel- bad if you accompany me only to pay, I said. _Elf went back in and selected one Cd. Bond. Finally he had shopped! I asked if he enjoyed the experience. We hardly came to the malls. "I know department stores aren't so customized but isn't it fun to look around for ideas?" I enquired.

This was the tenth or so store of men's clothing. He wrinkled his nose. "Alright. But I feel… overwhelmed. Too many choices." Nuada touched his forehead. Oh dear. I led him to a seat. "There are many. Still I want to narrow down the choices. I don't want anything else." He drank water.

The realization hit me that the prince was out of league here… "Oh I am sorry." I touched his shoulder.

He blinked. "Why?"

"I feel sorry for how much energy I've cost. You have been so patient to wait for me. Even if this is no natural environment." I took out my box of sweets. My friend accepted.

He replied that he had been prepared, I was always like this. "Actually, I like finding new things. Reminds me of old times and I feel relaxed. I do not plan to buy anything except to pay." He closed his bag. "Window shopping is- quite a science."

I laughed. Normally we said doing something was an art. "Thank you! How can I repay your kindness?"

He chuckled. "Do not say you will leave me to wait. That is not my forte. I am restless and need action."

We ate again, a midday snack. The cold made his metabolism increase. I didn't have to do anything, just be myself. Spontaneously, Nuada wanted to watch a film. We chose Salt. During the talking parts, he nodded off. So I poked him. _Don't. Leave me alone, imp._

_No you will miss out. Wake up. _

_I won't miss anything. Do not be silly. Stop disturbing me. _His ambers were dozey but open. He jabbed me. Aww. No poking of unpredictable elves. Then he nudged me a packet of crisps. It was nice! When had he bought it? _A friend gave me a lot. At least it is much nicer than popcorn._

Some time ago, I had written this letter but not given to him:

_**Dear Nuada chan,**_

_**Hmm I don't see you as spoilt. I like the phrase of 'this elf lapses into spoilt royalty behaviour' hmm, I don't see you as spoilt, you are more disciplined and responsible than the princes shown on tv. Ok, equals sounds good.**_

_**Yup I meant the equality of expectations. If I am not wrong, secrets have hurt you a lot. Which is why you request that I say it directly. I will try. It's ok to be inflexible at times, sure I'll let you know, no problems. Except don't hit me.**_

_**Haha no result of action? Well, I get the point. That refers to the indecisive people who're not firm on anything. Love is like that indeed. Passion is what I meant too. Still, sometimes I feel unreciprocated. I appreciate any gestures that friends have for me. But they don't always like me back as much as I do. Sad…**_

_**There's a comedy of a fey king who doesn't admit he is one. It's a comedy. He tries to make his addled absent minded son marry a wise half fairy. Your people are intriguing to me! It's a dream come true, real fortunate to know the fey. I will cherish and protect them, when I am older! For now, I can't fight. **_

_**Sometimes I dream about elves. Hey did you know Uriel can play the flute? He is so talented. I received his card. Didn't do much, I am puzzled he was happy. Wondering what does a pooka eat? **_

_**Write back soon! Thanks for being a great listener and also responder. I was letdown when my friends forgot me or didn't reply. Always punctual! That is a rare trait. **_

_**Lots and lots of hugs**_

_**Laira**_

Things were more or less normal. The corrupt were either wiped out or escaped. For the moment, situation was not fucked up. So we could move back to our home. (oh no had the plants wilted?)

I would miss living here at the action packed place, but we could visit! Nuada didn't show that he was hurt but he didn't let go of my hand. He always held on to dear people, remembering who were his bodyguards and sometimes found it tough to forgive. I researched that most of their Kind don't forgive easily due to long memories. I understood that.

People who can't forgive are those who hold on to precious little left. Personally, I cared for both past and present. I did not have much, and will cling on to those I have in remainder. In the end I didn't talk to Nuala about the incest thing. Nuada came with us to help. His allies were able to move our stuff for free. We didn't have to carry anything! The guys chatted amicably. Joe had been M IA for a really long while. He wouldn't say what he was up to.

Prince nodded attentively, smiling broadly. I hoped we could still be together as a family even if we had to move back. "I will like to see your… apartment when it's less messy." He remarked.

In addition to our own belongings, we also had some house gifts like rice cooker, dried foods and so on. Thankfully the plants didn't wilt completely. I guess they were resilient, despite not being cared for while we were quarantined.

I missed my familiar halls and our secret library. Nuada touched the handle with a smile. The door slid open. "I still remember how to open this." Our books according to sets and genre were laid out. I took out my dino books and placed on the table. The dust poofed. I coughed. Nuada sneezed. I apologized. His ambers were narrowed, a hand covered his mouth and he asked muffled, "Can I wear a mask?"

I went in search of the disposable masks. He looked cute with his nose and mouth covered. We read together in amiable silence. Later, I noticed Elf's book was the unicorn legends book. It must be his favorite. I made a note to give it to him when he did not notice, like leave it inside his cupboard. Haha!

We did want Nuada to stay for longer. But duty called! His usual stoicness was affected by moisture at his lashes and he squeezed our hands hard. Joe offered to escort him to a bus stand or take a cab, but his colleagues turned up. They looked quite human. "Keep in touch. I hope to have free time soon!" Nuada said as he left with them.

After a few days, his letter came in a blue envelope! He had pasted a sticker of a smiley at the back and a return address. I noticed that the mailbox number was different.

_Noroc Dearest Laira-chan, _

_Haha I am not chan. I forgot the formal title, darn it. Please do not forget our age span. _

_Yes I guessed the equality of expectations bit. It's nice we can understand each other. You are right on all counts, I try to be more patient to indecisive people- haven't I been so kind and caring as we strolled aimlessly for the entire day? It was a pleasurable trip, I enjoyed the food and exploring the shops. I don't feel the thrill of the 'hunt' for new things. _

_Shall we visit my homeland when we're free? I miss the food! I just found out the mailboxes have been reshuffled because of new people coming in. So I have written the new address behind. I am sorry that friends are not replying consistently to your letters, by mail and by the net? Strange because by net, the access of communicating should be easy and instant. The teacher was extolling the speed of receiving instant messages. _

_Perhaps they forgot or are busy? Maybe the computers broke down too. Try not to think negatively, I will always respond okay? Sometimes I may be delayed but I will. _

_The next day brings a new surprise. Is that comforting? _

_Actually, I have very few friends too. Sometimes they don't remember me. Thinking all elves look the same. (angry face) I do feel annoyed, but not sad. If people closer to me don't trust or forget me, the hurt would go deeper than the casual acquaintances. As I am male, I will not brood about it. Is that why you feel hurt, elendil? Hmm, would you like to know my solutions? I won't lecture at this moment._

_Usually we want to be cared for by others, yet they are not mature enough to agree and do accordingly. I would share how I manage not to become too depressed over broken promises, if you wish? I believe there is a new series of fairytales stamps and sticker collection. Here is the flyer. Let me know if it is in your collection? I will be free to go to the post office on the 20__th__. _

_I love your house! Anticipating the next time I can stay for longer. It is weird when I wake up and you're not beside me. Tell me, was I a bad room mate? I can be unbearable right? Mostly we cooperated and compromised. _

_There is a phrase- familiarity breeds contempt. I would be sad if we ever have conflict because of living together. Don't want it to be true. (stick out tongue face) _

_As usual be honest and honorable in answering my questions. I won't be able to hit or shout at anybody on the paper, haha! So many compliments, I am too thrilled to sleep well. Hellboy and the gang as they label themselves are getting along well. I am neutral, just do not provoke me…. We have some people visiting. A Doctor Corrigan- Red has known her for many years. She was fascinated by our language that she listened to us talking in various types of gaelic for a conference! It was more than half a day. Her patience must be durable. I learnt that she has been a consultant for paranormal activity, like Krauss but much less pompous. The other members were males. I think I made friends. Don't know if they felt my warmth. _

I laughed at this point! Nuada did not radiate warmth unless you knew him for at least a year to two. We'd been roomies for the whole time but he was okay. When Nuada realized I needed to get my pads out, he allocated a space for it on the shelf though it was very small. He was not oldfashioned and angry at female messes. I had to take out the trash, yea I did miss waking up beside him.

_I await a swift reply. Now, the hours have changed… we are out for shorter periods and come back. Good! You can call me about lunchtime 12 to 1 or later in the evening. My mobile is also able to get messages/ _

_Lots of love_

_Uber elf _


	75. Salem brings us out

**Chap 75 Salem takes us out, reaction to Fishman**

_I gain some insight about being forgotten. Can relate to how the fae feel when they become marginalized. People are most excited abt themselves, which is a sad truth. In my exp, I don't like it when people only care for their own lives. But I shall not hold too much hope._

_

* * *

_

**Nuada**

I went ahead to buy the rare editions of the stampset for my soulmate. They were exquisite and would be perfect for her collection. Had they received my letters yet? Maybe they sent me via the internet, since the letterslot was empty. So I went to the lab. I usually forget to log in.

Yes there was a new message from their mother:

_Hello,_

_I hope u see this and reply. =) How are you, dear boy? I passed by this concert by singers. And was immediately reminded of u. do u sing by any chance? I would like to hear your voice, it's so long since I heard from u._

_Thank u for looking after my kids. No matter how old they are, I still worry. I haven't been very responsible a mum. I admit that I got jealous there, and doubted yr intentions. But now I am proven wrong and elves have honor and kindness, mercy… it was a thoughtful outing that we had together! Hmm but I haven't seen Nuala's hubby before. Why is he always busy when we meet up?_

_Is he sick? Hope he is well. Have tried to phone u but no answer. When can I talk with u again, Nuada? I understand u don't do tech well. I took 3 years to bec good! It's wonderful to go online. I have a blog, here's a link- .com_

_sharon_

I smiled. Yes, Abe had always been absent. But would she not have a heart attack seeing his…. Unusual fishy looks? Nuala did not tell him or he'd be hurt by the exclusion. I slowly made out a reply. Sharon is a good person, she has stopped being angry with our union. If I were a parent, I'd protest more over our relationship. Also, she did not ask about what happened to my family. Much relief. How could I share it without breaking down?

_Hi Sharon,_

_Thank you for replying. Haha I'm sorry. Sometimes meetings and lunch are at odd timings. Also, my phone was spoilt for awhile. Yes you can reach me with this address. I will have to find my cellphone number, can send texts. _

_No I cannot sing. I'm out of tune. Nice that the outing was good, Nuala and I are pleased. Your words are touching. I did not have a good impression of the humans who pushed us to hide in another world. Not all humans are what I encountered…. For centuries we had conflicts and war. I was saddened by the losses. I understand your similar worries about elves. _

_Yes I'm bad with tech. improving but I don't like it. So I can go to this page by the link? Ok. I will try to answer the phone if I'm in. Abraham is fine now. Yes he was alw busy or sick. (I wondered if I should tell her the truth)_

_Take care, Nuada_

After reading over my draft, maybe the woman would be enraged by my hostility to humans, I clicked Send. No, she was able to accept truthful matters. I found my cellphone number and sent it as well.

Then I called Laira and asked, "Hmm should I tell Sharon about Abe?"

"Errr. It'd be bad idea right?"

I chuckled. "So I'm consulting with you. She sent me email, and wonders why Abe gets sick everytime we meet."

"Awesome! She gave you email, Noowa. One day we'll show her a photo of him. Can you snap one? Then…"

I was warming up. "Ah show the picture first before the real man. Have you received my letter? " I understood completely if they were too preoccupied, simply queried if it got lost. Once my letter was lost. I was angry with the postal service. How could they do that? I ensured my writing was legible too! That week I made out a new one. In that case, it will be shorter as we can't remember what happened before.

"Yes I did. Ah, I forgot to send mine. Sorry! Were you sad?"

"A little. I see. Glad it didn't get lost," I responded softly. She promised to mail it out by today. "I bought the new stamps. The one I told you about. They are beautiful."

"Yay! Thanks so much, elf. Um I think it's better I receive that in person. Normally I try to send by registered mail to ensure the parcel reaches." She always made things lighter, so did my heart and mood. I agreed that I would bring it along when I visited. Getting a photo was easy, I knew how to use my new camera phone.

Hard part would be to do so, unnoticed. Fishman had huge eyes and peripheral vision. I seized the chance one day when he was talking on the phone. As I was walking past him, pretending to be innocent haha, he called me.

"Yes?" I looked solemn.

"I missed you the past week! How's things?"

I told him a bit and listened to his gossip. Accomplished mission!

* * *

**Laira**

Salem wanted company to buy groceries. He got Nuada to agree and so did sister. It had been ages since we last made a trip to the Eastern side. "At the same time, you should stay a while longer, my house is quite spacious." The jovial guy invited. I beamed.

"We should not impose." Prince replied gravely. He excused himself and went into another room.

"No I am lonely. First we buy and fill ourselves. Later we can decide all right?" the other persuaded. "Don't mind the place will look oldfashioned."

"Nope. I support all kinds of markets. Haha!" Nuala laughed merrily at my comment. She had her hair worn up and donned a red dress with black patterns. Then she winced, touching her stomach. I asked what happened. Her eyes were a more intense shade of amber than her twin's, so everytime the she elf looked at me, I had to admit felt spooked.

She replied softly, "He's having a tummy ache. Ah, normally I don't feel our Link."

Had Nuala heard my remark? It was rude of me. I hurriedly changed my mentality to 'going out and have fun'. Nuada took a longer time than normal. Salem paced about. The door opened and our friend emerged, did the finishing knot to his blue sash. They did not wear the red sash anymore, to symbolize their separation from the past unhappiness.

His upper vest was done by a zipper, a special touch to the usual buttons and hooks. Grey vest with midnight blue, plus small patterns. "I am sorry for the wait. " He glanced at her, she smiled and held his arm. "I had a strange… stomach upset."

I inserted _why not rest awhile first? It's hard to find toilets there. _The only privies were usually dirty, so if we were urgent, usually we restrained our bladder, till we could find someone's house. Salem echoed my sentiments. Nuada sat down and drank something warm. Salem spoke to him in their language. Other elves had passed by.

"Laira, they are coming with us. Will you mind?" he ruffled my hair.

They wore copper hair to their shoulders, wore similar uniforms. I shook my head and waved.

This part of town looked familiar. First, we visited the Fountain, filled our empty bottles. They washed their faces and hands. Their names were Melthondon, Balza'thir and Veryaminaidas. Sometimes one or the other would chat but I never got to hear their words. So soft! "Let me." Nuada noticed my difficulty in collecting the water, he smoothly contained enough and corked it. I wish I could do it on my own.

"Thank you. How long have you known them?" I nodded over to the group. Salem was naturally effusive and made them laugh.

Nuada raised a brow. "Not that long. But they are all right. Nuala, are you done? Okay."

Water spilled continuously from the gryphon's and winged beasts' mouth, nose. It was clear and crystalline! After browsing the handicrafts and potted plants on sale, we were at the fresh meat area. Butchers called out to customers to get their produce, from mutton, beef, to fish. All the signs were in English. I flinched at the brutality of a tusk faced butcher severing off a cow's head.

I did not make a sound, but was steered away. A hand rested on my forehead and my memory blurred.

Nuada! His hand emitted a little glow. I blinked. _Come let's go this way. Sorry for that. We're buying pastries. He told me kindly. _What happened? Was it magic? "Actually why are we walking away from the fresh produce? Have you all finished?"

"Yes. Done." Salem and Nuala replied. Wow that was masterful quick. Soon the pastries scent was evident. I sniffed happily- colored cakes with and without toppings, gravy, chiffon marble cake, bread of different colors, muffins. Salivating galore! Each of us took a tray and clamps, like tongs.

The grocer, a bustling rotund matron, gestured. "They're counted in batches of five. Take more kids."

Oh, my friends were not kids. What an insult! Haha, but nobody minded. At this moment, the new guys were within range and eating something. It was fun to choose them, we got all the different flavors. Green was not just banana, also a new licorice taste, pandan, though there was no chocolate (here they didn't make it, so when we bought dessert, the twins always wanted more!) Everything was finger licking. Yay!

As we took a table, I asked what happened. Nuada shook his head. Oh. His sister paused. She said he noticed I had been scared by something, so he quickly caused a distraction. "We haven't bought fresh meat for a long time. Metal's (shorter name) group wanted to. Otherwise it was not necessary."

He was so caring. After the pastries, the new elves said they would pay for this meal. I guess it was a mutual agreement.

Their currency was not the same as the dollar notes and coins I saw Nuada give when we shopped. Still the money was accepted. Nuada did not talk a lot to them.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I do not agree with their… sexuality. They are in love._

Huh? I frowned, not understanding it. Then I saw the display of kissing and hugs with each other. Oh! I got the idea. Nuada made a face that he was disgusted by their action. I smiled. Nuala chuckled. "It is good they will leave now. Then we can all be together!" he added. The trio made a move.

I asked if he had managed to get Abe's photo. He showed it to me, cool! It was side view, so mum would not be shocked if she looked at it. Nuada said, "She was already worried when I came. I can't imagine when he turns up. How open is her mind?"

"I don't know. I cannot predict, it took lots of persuasion for us to get her to accept you. She could accept sister. It's ok." I touched his hand, seeing a cloud form over his usual stoic visage. But we continued to have a lot of fun as we tried new foods and visited with Salem's family, an aunt and his sister. He had no guys in his home, no wonder he was very good with women.

"I hardly cook. But I know one dish, chicken soup. Please sit down and sample." He had made the stock the day before. Nuada joked that he might collapse from drinking it. They bantered. Two days there, staying at his home…. We had fun! Nuala did not seem so prim as usual. The other elf proved an excellent tour guide.

Casually I showed mum the photo of my brother in law when we had dinner together. I told her it was a good friend. Nuada watched her. She looked at it absently more engrossed in the food.

"What do you think? He's a kind friendly person." He gestured.

"Hmm." That was all the sound she made. I glanced at my elf. He frowned. _What does that mean? Okay or not? _

_Not sure. She does not mind but she always talks like that. Oh dear. _

Mum finally said she was okay with it. So I spilled the beans. "He's Nuala's husband. They married earlier than us." Elf smiled, holding my hand. She nodded. I think she was fine with the news, and also had not known Abe was not sick or away.

"What does he eat?"

"Well, all except fish. We work together regularly. I was skeptical of him at first. But he is a people person," Nuada remarked. What progress! This was already an excellent standard given the prince used to kick his ass. Then mum was curious why Nuala liked him at all. So different.

"She just does, hard to explain. Our Link is not as predicting as it used to be…" Nuada focused on his plate and ate a little more. His food was moving quite slowly. We were accustomed to it, but he didn't want to lose face. I hoped we could take our time. During chats, in elven culture, they don't eat as fast. Although some are quieter, same thing.

"Not hungry?" she looked sympathetic.

"No elves eat like that. I think it is great, they won't overgorge and can taste all the food. Living in the moment."

Elf made affirming sounds, ambers glittering. He was so calm and handsome today, wearing a simple blue robe, hair loose and a watch mum gave him. The glamour could be removed here as many fae visited Elsprings. Mum wanted to see him as he was, naturally. She winced at the scars till reassured they no longer hurt.


	76. The world may abandon but he will not

**The World may abandon you but Nuada will not… **

yep i'm still alive!

Vanilla Ninja- Blue tattoo

**

* * *

**

Elf took about an hour to finish his food. Mom kept up a steady chatter. She was so curious of everything they did and what the reasons were. I hoped he would not be embarrassed. I need not have fretted, my Nuada handled everything smoothly. He personally was fond of the spunky human mother, as he nicknamed her mentally. She was genuinely interested in us. It was a new level for me, as my mum was not very accepting of them at first.

After this day, I received a new letter from him. Wow I've always loved letters.

_Dear Laira,_

_Really happy to see you! (smilie) I enjoyed our special family time. Merci. _

_It's true, the Narnian effect is a good metaphor coin phrase for the utopian world. Often, I had the concept that life was unjust. Balance never seems to come, and I ran out of patience. Hence I don't believe any power above, or below, is helping us. We're all struggling. Even the fae who seem to be wiser. _

_Finally the favor has tilted to mine. Haha. Regarding pookas, actually I've never seen what they eat. The one that spoke to me was not eating, looked like a starved animal. But I'm not sure how it looked like, has been many years. They have two genders, and can be either one at its transformation. Some appear to be cloaked in shadow. They are not Light nor dark. Hm, dying to talk to one? Not a good idea. It's considered a bad omen, ionuin. Please don't meet a pooka. _

_I was thinking you feel inadequate. I understand. Sometimes we lack in some areas yet compensate with other areas. As I speak, envy was a vice for me. I do not usually feel that way. Had a friend who did not do well in physical training, nor was he intelligent. And yet we admired him. He also felt inferior to us, could not fight, nor think on his feet. However his gift was acting, spontaneity. I'm sure one day we would watch him direct a play or a movie. He used to make us laugh. Joe seems to be a younger self of this friend. Truthfully I wish I could be more generous, more artistic. Religious people are able to see beyond such needs huh? Once I watched a priest decline a reward for exorcising a village._

_I doubt he was sincere. I hate humans especially those I don't know. Finding out his background, the priest led a simple life, only wanted to save others. Most of us don't think beyond people we know right? I was worried that things would change between us. It's a deep fear I have. _

_Thank you for the unexpected gift. I had told you I cannot accept free gifts. But I shall take this one, haha. I recall how hard you will argue over favor exchange and being flexible right? I'm afraid I cannot always be flexible. Still, if I reject you will get angry right? _

_I am principled when it comes to favors of the heart. Oh yes, you have not told me what you enjoy in friendship? Will it be a long list?_

_Mine are sincerity, equality of status. I try hard to understand the other point of view and make my friend happy. I was always a loner. Sorry for repeating. In this case, loner is 'real' for me. I don't need companions or feel sad alone. If not, I would not have survived in exile for 300 years. I see, yes if a person has been invited to many parties, should not be like me. Hmm maybe it is a perception. _

_From this book, I got to know more about Taurans. They are very slow in gait. I guess their need to improve constantly without rushing forward helps them to be very good artists. Wonder what Uriel and Salem are, haha. Too bad we don't keep records of our birthdays. They are sociable and merry, like Gemini, or Sagittarius? Which are more stubborn. I seldom read magazines, but was intrigued by the pictures. _

_I smell some coffee in the air. Someone brought food to share. Shall hear from you soon, okay? _

_Hugs (new expression) Nuada _

We talked on close terms. Nuada displayed much experience and calm at my annoyance and indignance. He would tell me, think rationally, _it's all right if they think so. What is your decision?_ Coupled with soulful ambers, that don't change color unlike some crazy people who feel elves' should be blue only, melodious bass, I relaxed. When not mad, the prince could be the mentor of calm, serenity… Haha. "Read this. She thinks oh when your eyes are gold means angry. Blue is actual color. Let me see." I went closeup.

Nuada chuckled. "Hmm I would be shocked if my eyes changed. Damn funny! If I blink…" He tried it and peeked in the mirror. "No. Not special enough to do that. Not all of us have that color."

He scoffed that the story should be a comedy. I laughed till my stomach hurt. "Nuada, if possible would you like to make your eyes change? Grey or green? I think both match."

He declined, looking through my special shades of purple. "I doubt so. Ambers are good enough. Will not change. Neither do I want to, may be made a show of."

A new companion Seras came in. Nuada introduced her, she was a diplomat of the Leferin clan. Her voice was loud. "Can ask her, she is an expert on behavior of elf kind." I laughed. Seras also had amber eyes, but dark hair, cropped short. She was not as waif like but more fleshed out, and her face was round.

"Really? Oh Nuada!"

He shrugged and waved. "Yes no problem. I will add in." Seras talked about clan divisions. Each elf who has kin is from a race. Nuada and his sis are in the Twilight clan and look like that typically. Salem's is the _foraoise domhain glas_ characterized by tanned skin and green eyes. Our gift is the attitude of being the noble royalty! I'm from a subclan of his, so we know each other." Seras joked, teeth white.

"What!" prince sat up ramrod straight and glared. "Hey I will add in. don't listen to her. We have a mix of gifts, animal telepathy, plants, melee, resilience. Not arrogance." Though he was grumpy the woman chuckled. He heaved a sigh. They bickered in foreign language mode, haha. Then he gave her a friendly nudge. "We played together. This one is a tomboy. She trains as a warrior, do you?"

Seras smiled. "True. I'm more lazy though and love to study. Laira do you love him? He's ugly." Nuada scowled. I was too breathless to speak. "Yep so many scars."

Prince snorted. "Better now, they have faded off." I was not jealous. They were simply buddies, soulmates don't change. Indeed, I should write it down. I massaged him when she left. He was content.

* * *

**Connected always**

Occasionally I was not immune to being left out from friendships or I wanted to wall myself up.

I had just placed that in words but our connection was not always simple to define. I shrugged and conjured an ice cold world, everything was crystalline and I wore a pale shift. Icicles hung from my earlobes. I was a pale person, elfin untouchable. This is my dream image….

_My friend was clad entirely in scarlet, except his hair and boots. He had given up the notion of public recognition, so why this? Scarlet, red is the color of royalty in the faekind. He crossed the steps onto a bridge that raised itself from the vines to connect to my island. His blond hair was fiery gold, brilliantly and he reached me clasping against himself. _

_I gasped. __**My eyes must have become big! This has never happened before!**__ I stepped back. Nuada smiled freely, not the condescending nor the fierce warrior smile. He was silent. But we are not asleep now… _

_Yes…it is a kind of trance. Dreamwalking. __**How do I look? I can't see.**__ He frowned and queried._

_**Different! I reached out to touch him, he was cool just like me. I never see you in red yet now it is, and no blacks. Not even your lips and eyes.. **_

_Nuada chuckled, his hair flowing brilliantly around his figure. Longer than in real life… the loneliness and solitude is not mine alone. Although we were only here at this moment, I belonged at least to Them. __**Ionuin you're all pale white. As if sick.**_

_**Haha I feel fine. Thank you. **__In my heart I was not racing, and my pulse was calm. In this place between realms, spirits had no emotions completely- detached I suppose. Nuada and I embraced. The snow was relentless and cutting. Gradually the chill reduced, inside me was flame and warmth. _

_We walked past, or rather floated past the lake which had melted into water. An expanse of liquid filled with multiple colors. Then we stepped in, hand in hand. __**Shall we? I asked before we sank down…. **_

Fire and water? I had been sitting crosslegged, ouch pins! I rubbed my feet. Prince had leaned against the bed, seated upright. He yawned wide. "Did you?" we said together.

"I remember. I don't wear red." After a pause when I described how the place was and he listened, he added, "Do not feel that way…. I was so lonely too. Before. If all the world were to turn its back, I won't. I promise."

"Yea. Some people forget but you have the long memories," I whispered. Then I yelped, more cramping. Nuada rose stiffly and sat on the bed. He moved his legs.

"We should lie down next time before doing that. This is painful. Come, stand up." Elf taught me how to reduce the cramping and also a kind of candy that has healing qualities.

"Umhm. Thanks so much. I used to dream of that when I got abandoned. Why do people do that?"

"Hollow. I'm sure some aren't, but hollowness happens. And it's constantly changing. Leprechaun and pooka are." He joked.


	77. On honor and risks

**Chap 77 On Honour and risktaking**

For peacefullycrazy!

Boots and fun!

Previously:

"Hollow. I'm sure some aren't, but hollowness happens. And it's constantly changing. Leprechaun and pooka are." He joked. Yep hollow people are everywhere.

I didn't know leprechauns were also un-honorable. Maybe due to the fact they were tiny and cheats. I laughed at his joke. "So got tricked by them before?"

"Nah only pooka. We seldom see the leprechauns. My favorites are the fairies and pixies. Unlike what people think, we don't speak to dwarves much. Some fey are isolated communities." He rested his hands on my shoulder blades and remarked that I had grown taller. Cute. It was because I was wearing heels, not six inch ones but three inch. My toes would hurt otherwise. "Take them off. Might twist your ankle."

From behind me, the elf changed his position to my side. How lightly he moved! I went to sit down to remove the heels. Ouch! "No they're alright, Nuada. Can I try on your boots?" I wiggled my toes which were reddened and ached.

He unlaced his straps and placed them in front. "May be sweaty, I don't wear socks. Sure you wish to?" I was at safe distance and peeked into what seemed like endless black oblivion. The boot came up higher than my kneecaps as he was more than 1.7m tall. Elf fought his urge to guffaw when this petite Halfling tried to stand up and be dignified.

"Not really, the leather is soft and nice. I saw a pair of red ones. But I don't think I can wear boots well, hard to walk in." I wobbled. He held my hand.

_It must be a female obsession to have so many shoes. I think you already have many. Yes boots are elevated. I'm used to them. _Elf cocked his head while I removed them and slipped on slippers.

Nuada said he didn't wear the BPRD ones, did not like the feel. He only wore one pair when he lived alone, and had 2 more custom- made by special vendors. All were Nonmagical footwear, hardy, durable and able to withstand long hours.

I scratched my head. "Socks are good. No wonder I saw so many pairs. New and unopened."

Nuada brushed his hair quickly. "I wear them occasionally. If it's very cold. Being thin is bad when it's winter. I even feel my hair turn to ice." He did not seem plump even if he had three four layers of woolen sweaters on. Standard black gloves for his pale hands.

"Aww. I envy that you never gain much fats. Having humanblood makes it tough to lose fats." I pulled on my jacket. We drank hot chocolate together, I wanted to tap our mugs for cheers. Elf gave me a sly sidelong glance.

"I wish I had more fats. Too cold sometimes. You don't need to be so skinny, a skeleton is not comfortable to hug. I'd be worried too. Some people become… anorexic." And he wished to cast another spell to stop me thinking of shedding weight. Haha! I assured him I would not become that state. Nuada had been researching about youths and social esteem issues.

Remarkable feat. Prince had changed, he used to be bossy and ignore the plight of others. "Why?"

"For interest… and I can get to know youths better. Then I won't be too shocked when I detect a change. Such as when someone becomes addicted." He sighed, leaning back. Being older than us makes them tired sometimes. But the elves I knew would try to persevere. I was touched.

_Hey don't be worried. I'm sensible. Since you care so much for me, if I hurt myself that'll be painful to all of you, Noowa. I see no reason to do these things._

_I am relieved to hear that. Though I've not been your age for some time, I want to relate and empathize. _His internal voice was so passionate and caring. We held hands to talk like that for awhile.

His mood was lazy, a rare moment. He was always busy and rushing. These days, Nuada didn't do much workout except the light kata and stretching. Perhaps his muscles were strained. I heard doctors explaining to him do not overexert himself. He had been quiet, yet not showing indication of obeying.

Nuada started writing about his dreams. It was the only journal he kept, and I was forbidden to read it. I tried to persuade him to let me peek. But he would stop as soon as I peeked. Only the counselor and doctors could read, to help him come to terms. I bet they had extensive coverage! Darn I was so piqued.

"What's the progress? Does writing help?" I mused, half forgetting that prince could not reply multiple questions at once. Liz and I would ask him so quickly that he would look dazed. In other words, coolly or blankly. Haha.

Elf was silent. Absently he replied, "Yes." Monosyllables did not mean he was angry. He could not multitask well. He would ask me to repeat if he did not notice. I beamed. Great! I watched as he pondered his words over and then shut the brown book. "Can I ask? Got any stickers in?"

"No. it's not decorated. I know what you want, but nope, I still cannot allow you to read it. Confidential. " His brows were not arched, and he smiled politely. "I thought we agreed to have some secrets. We can discuss everything else." Nuada made a circle between us. I wanted to argue- please let me share in your problems, I won't be afraid. Finally I said okay.

Nuada stroked the surface of the book. I noticed the slot where it would go between the 2 other fictions. He exclusively read fiction and was slow. It's not a large shelf, but one about window height. A foreign text was on his desk. Our letters were in a green folder on the right. I pointed at one big volume in another language. He waved go ahead. Ok I didn't know how to read it but I wanted to look at pictures. Even if the books are mostly scrawl there would be some illustrations. The words were rough, not printed on but written in. "Ooh this is not a normal book. I can feel the letterings," I said.

"Umhm. That is a volume about paranormal, by an archivist. Humans say publishers, I take it? Well, for us, the sages compile knowledge by hand."

"Then won't their fingers get sore writing like thousands of copies?" Ack imagine they strained into wee hours to finish drafts.

Nuada chuckled. " I see. No, most are only one copy each. To make more, they have printers running on coins. They are like the machines used here, only different designs. Most scrolls are the only ones. They cannot be duplicated." He flashed to the time where his sis ran away with the map and there was only one roll. I noticed a scroll, metallic looking on his table too and observed it. Rough with markings, it was about the length of an arm. Noticing, my friend said, "You may keep that. Nobody knows how to decipher it."

"What? Not even geniuses can read? Aww." I turned it over, such a hard material. He added that it was resistant to dropping, violence, waterproof. Usually this tubelike thing transported paper messages across distant lands.

"Not a map of treasure? I want to go looking for El dorado." We had seen a film about that.

He smirked. "What? If it was we would have found it and not told you. Somewhere I read that… youths about your age try to do highrisk activities and succumb to peer pressure. Did that happen before?" At first he had sounded so mocking, but to the second part of the statement, his tone mellowed to his usual warmth. I smiled.

"Hmm I did very long ago. But not drugs, we just didn't feel like studying. How about you, princie?"

"Ah don't turn the topic to me. The focus is on youths, I'm not in the category." He refused, fine brows arching quickly. His lips made a downturn. I made a gesture for relax please. He held out his right hand, 'speak to me'. A while later, he closed his eyes. That intensified concentration of hearing.

I spoke briefly about my encounters. There was no interruption at all from my friend, at points, he would nod and say umhm, I see, oh yes. "… I'm not a highrisk sort. Once I saw people influenced by drugs, and they abused themselves. My mum was worried. Joe used to join some gangs and hit people."

The elf blinked and sat up. "Oh I know that. He told me before. When we were in the secret forest alone. I thought he will condemn me for being a murderer." I was surprised. My brother had been quite set against my friend in the beginning, it must take a lot of trust for Joe to confide in Elf like that. "I am sorry. I hope as your guardians we don't need to have you feel so alone any longer. " The serene of peace in the prince's expression formed a lump in my throat. I nodded.

His pointed ears twitched as he got up and rested his hand on my head. Warmth and magic enveloped me. I didn't realize that my mate was singing in a special incantation tongue, until he finished. Nuada then kissed my forehead. _How was the blessing? I was inspired from a friend. Remind me to give this to Joe and Liz's children. _

_Nice. You're not worn out from the mana? _ I touched his face.

"No. I'm not going to do it so intensively anyway. I have improved, it used to be everything was spinning when I tried to move. Now it's a little depletion." He did not seem weakened. I said he could sing very well. Nuada beamed and tweaked my nose. "I don't want to go onstage. It's very hard to."

"Hmm when you give speeches, you will stand in front. You have stage fright?"

Elf did not answer. He simply opened up a container and ate the food. I dug into the snack I made. A nice person had made snacks for him. Well, he may be nervous after not facing the scrutiny of crowds for years. At length, Nuada murmured, "I think I have some form of worries. And I don't wish to die so quickly. There are discontented who will seize the chance to assault, attack us nobility." He did not mean he was afraid, but should anything untoward happen, all of us might be upset.

I changed the subject to lighter things such as the strange files all of them had to exchange with one another. Nuada laughed. To him, it was a duty to do so. It was some kind of reflection to facilitate the working relationship with one another. He had a fresh one from HB. Red had been giving some jibes about the matter.


	78. Pregnancy Issues

**Chap 78 Pregnancy Sickness! **

*I didn't know if i wanted to post this, but i shall coz want to explore the angle of prebirth. most fics have done how they feel After the baby is born. so this is prenatal! i didn't listen to music for this. but i guess something peaceful like classical music will be nice accompaniment.

Dedicated to ALL of my good friends who suppt my writing and keep me humble- Ferdinand, Lely, Artemis decibal, sagogirl, peacefully crazy... Thanks so much!

* * *

**_Laira_**

It was supposed to be a joyous occasion. My soulmate said he was too weary to spend time with me. We were on a phone session. I had packed up but usually I called for courtesy. Sometimes the elves weren't around.

"Oh dear. Are you sick? What's up?"

A pause. "Yes. Nothing too serious, I am simply drained." He was so brief. This was very unlike my best friend. He always was polite to me.

Well, this was not the first time he would dismiss his weak condition, he had done it previously when his heart wound was worse, and his illness. I imagined him smiling reassuringly in that male- I'm strong manner. "Oh, Want me to come? I'm keen to show you something, Noowa!" That way he would not refuse, since he had very high sense of curiosity. I was not exactly lying because I had a new computer program to demonstrate, about 3d forest animation. My friend had made it. I just needed to press some buttons. Wouldn't my friends be over the moon? Haha!

Nuada agreed quietly. "Let's see, about six. The lobby all right?" he replied.

"Yep! Wait for me! I love ya!" I added too. Elf showed me a smile through our mental link. Sometimes I could see his face, or both the emanating warmth and thrill through the passion!

Nuala was pregnant, I heard from some agents. Since the fae generally took a long time to show symptoms, her stomach was still flat. John showed me to her bedroom. It was a new wing. The she elf was frowning and holding a basin. Her golden eyes were flat and listless, hair uncombed. Someone gave her a drink.

"Hey sister! Does it hurt badly?" I asked. She did not speak much and smiled weakly. Sweat plastered hair to her face. She had been confined for so long. The beginning stage was already suffering. Lying down made her more nauseous.

Leaning onto her maid, with me holding her other hand, we took a stroll outside. The elf was able to move with sure steps.

That means since they are twins, her brother was also affected.

I felt pity for her. "Abe is gonna be a daddy. Does he know yet?"

"Oh yes. I told him, he is rushing back. But he does not have to suffer this pain." She made a face and shook her head.

I agreed. The women had child labor problems not the husbands. Well Abe could be more hypersensitive than most husbands. He was surely going to be supportive physically. Nuala took consolation from it. The gynae was a trusted old friend. We got introduced- the ancient elf was wizened and had sparse hair. Her rumy grey eyes did not appear able to see clearly. Her gaelic was fluent and so garbled I could not catch a single word. More importantly, this was an essential part of the birthing process- work closely with the gynae and ensure a safe delivery.

I did not forget how Queen Sylvia succumbed. So tragic, she had better be efficient!

Nuala continued, "She said the average time for a baby to be… born is more than a human mother's. I need to take more supplements as it will be tiring. But I want to go about my normal activities. Should be able to."

I squeezed her hand. "Congrats. We'll do everything we can. Don't carry heavy things ok? I think the paperwork is all right." Nuala laughed. Her pain was forgotten, as she asked me about my life. We had not met for a month, as she had something on with the royal council. And then I went to check on my love. (came earlier than expected time)

Nuada was more ill than we expected. I waited at the lobby but after half an hour still not a shadow of the prince. Then I got a text: **sorry, I can't come. Too tired. Meet in room. **

I knocked the door, which slid open. Nuada was sitting up in bed, looking nauseated. There were some pails on the left, and a hand was pressed to his stomach. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Aw" I put down my bag and touched his forehead. "Sister is also the same. I think you're also…. You got to keep apart?" He ran into the toilet and retched. So frantic for him! I wished there was no baby! Then I cursed myself, no they love children. I mustn't think this way! No no no! An elf baby boy or girl is welcome, none have been born for decades. I think they would be hurt and angry had they not been experiencing this nausea. He washed his face. No more retching or any negative sounds, so I relaxed.

The door swung open. The prince stepped out. "Hi." He brushed a hand across his lips.

"Hey! Come take a seat. Have you eaten yet?" I queried. Nuada sank down on the bed beside me.

"No cannot… please not food. What did you ask?" he gestured, rubbing his temple. His eyes were closed.

"You have to stay apart? She didn't come in, she said."

"Um. Otherwise we'll be worse. My neighbor offers to trade his room so I can be further away. I don't like to be separated." Nuada murmured.

I listened patiently, holding his hand. The pale skin seemed the usual skin tone, upon close observation however the veins were more prominent and the runemarks. When an elf is suffering, their age will manifest in terms of wounds and scars. Gently I coaxed him to eat at least porridge or any snack.

I searched my bag. "How about a chocolate cookie? One. Yummy." I rustled the packet.

Nuada's lip was lopsided, tipped up. His golden eyes twinkled. "Yes." I also chewed on one. "Thanks. You know, I only felt the horror of this birthing yesterday. Worse was we were outside not convenient to stop. I had to kneel and stop my stomach and head hurting. Humiliating."

I hugged him. My eyes were wet. _Again: don't have this child! It causes so much stress and pain to both mother and uncle! Stop this. _To him, I blocked what this was about and_ probed, yes and then how did you get back?_

_I don't remember. There was intense pain in my back, as sister must have a bad cramp. Then I woke up lying in my bed. My friends were brewing some tea. I threw up when I ate, so I didn't eat today. Argh. Do not worry, we feel less intensely now. _

_Ok. Are you going to shift the room? Lemme help pack!_

Nuada did not protest and lay down. I was eager to start putting his clothes and even his favorite potted plants- the small ones into some kind of bag. No bag. Aw. He chuckled and touched the space near his knee. "Just be still and don't move. No rush, since I'm better now. What did you want to show me?"

"yea this!" I took out my laptop and went into the 3d program. Elf was silent, since he was too weak to be excited but he nodded and watched. Our fingers were intertwined when I did not have to touch the keys. He was pleased and the distraction eased his discomfort quite smoothly.

The next day, I carried most of the things on my insistence. Nuada could walk without collapsing though he seemed fragile. He felt cold and wore a thick jacket. Must be so feeble from lack of food and rest.

I watched when dinner was delivered. Abe had returned. He was apologetic for causing them this pain. "I… I promise to be a good and responsible father Nuada. Really!" was the main gist of his rambling. Haha, fishie rambles to impatient prince. They touched hands. Elf opened his eyes and told him yes thank you.

Slowly, he ate. The sensation is worrying if you can digest or will everything be out of the stomach too soon. Nuada stopped when he got down one quarter and stood. "I'll make sure nothing comes up. So Abraham, I can't go near Nuala, you _have_ to help her. Ensure she does not overstrain. How long will this last?"

Abe said he'd find out. I thought more than 9 months, very unbearable for them to not see each other. The Link was suddenly so strong when it had faded before. So annoying. _I wish we could dismiss the blood link. Then I can see her. I haven't seen her since I came back. He told me, irked. _

_But it's not worth it if you collapse. I think you can see each other, maybe when she's downstairs. Ah, like in the training facility, there's a balcony. _I suggested. After a bit, he was okay so he ate a little more. To help digestion, we took a stroll outside.

* * *

**Nuada **

With supplements, Sister was not so ill anymore. The Link was strong for quite long and irregular. During the strongest peaks, I really could not visit her. My own weariness and feeling the similar stomach and back cramps kept me from normal activities. I hated my body, as I secretly did whenever it gave out on me. I had to lie in bed and mealtimes were torturous. Bitterness on my tongue. I held back from complaints and shouting even when it was too much to bear.

Occasionally I woke up lying on the floor, some friend kneeling anxiously beside me.

By now, the night missions gave me accomplishment. I really liked to attend. Damn!

She drank all the soups faithfully. I did as well, as the gynae wanted to study the effect it had on us. Guinea pig! When we were together one day the pain did not strike. I was so glad and thanked the gods for sparing the suffering. We could all sleep well the whole day. When I returned, from leave of absence, the gang was concerned. On and off we had spoken.

"How're you both? I missed you!" Liz said when I prepared my weapons.

"Fine." I smiled and shook her hand. So many people congratulated us on the child. I was touched. Not to tears, though.

I expressed my thanks mildly, and said, "I wish to go about normal schedule. Do not make concessions for me." So I was less embarrassed after being absent. Krauss thankfully had no change in his temperament. Red was his usual nonsensical self.

As we are traditional elves, we don't do scanning of the womb. I don't agree with human methods. Anyway even if the baby is a girl or boy I will love them equally! Laira was puzzled at my vehemence. She said I was old fashioned.

_Nope I'm not moving. This label is unfair. I replied. But I won't be angry. Too tired. _

It was a fulfilling day filled with action. All my joints ached but I felt good. She was rubbing my wrist with fragrant oil. _You should be careful. The Link won't be… strong. But don't get injured. Any worries will stress the mummy. _

_Yes yes m'am. Also more distractions were- what if he or she came out with naked blue body big eyes and no hair? Didn't look like elf at all. Shit, I would be so horrified. Imagine showing to their grandparents- hello father, mother, look at Sister's child, my nephew or niece. _ Maybe they wouldn't mind. Hahah. My mother was always open to any influences. She doted on me…

My family approved. Joe came later and cuddled me. I almost suffocated.

It came to me the names! "What do you think we can call the child, boy and girl names?" She immediately brightened and wanted him named after me Nuadas second, third, junior….. I made a face.

"No. he will be so angry to have the same name as I do. I don't want peters, or Johns, Williams. Hmm, perhaps a dictionary of names will help." I beamed.

It was a good distraction, deep down we all knew when my sister birthed, I may get half of the pain as well. Shit, I would also be paralysed. Hence I loved the child coming, but not the agonies.


	79. Vortex of fury

**Chapter 79- Vortex of Fury**

**To all my friends!**

_le do thoil nach a rude- please don't be rude_

_

* * *

_

**Nuada**

I tried to be stoic about the problems I faced. The herbs should have helped but at times I was still wracked with abdominal pain. Who said our offspring were mild? What a kick! The lady said it was like a mensus cramp. The fishie and sister needed all the support they could get. However I failed to be objective. My temper flared easily.

When they were chatting, I heard something. HB said he had toys ready for the kid. I was annoyed. "He or she will be a little prince or princess, not _a kid_. The more appropriate word is 'child of the Earth'."

Nuala shook her head. "I don't mind. _**Abrateir, le do thoil nach a rude**_. I am sorry, Red."

No I was not! Red wiggled the toy at her and she chuckled. It seemed our moods were very different, when she was submissive, I felt a surge of aggression and defensiveness. I had argued with people I wouldn't bother with previously, over trivial matters. But he shouldn't put it so lightly.

"I know, Waif. Elves can play together with us yea?"

"Yup they will be happy to have another sibling," Fishie exclaimed.

"How many children can Nuala have?" I asked in a dangerous note, daring him to say many. How could he be so insensitive to view her as some baby-machine?

_He Sent, No no I didn't mean to think that, Nuada. Relax. Why're you so angry?_

I clenched my fist.

"Yo, people!" A young man rushed in, then flushed. They asked him what he wanted. He was thinking my name but not daring to speak.

"What is it?" I growled. Not more problems now.

HB stepped in front of me. "Well why not talk to us slowly?" The young man wrung his hands and blurted out in bits and pieces that his father was kidnapped by the fey. What? "And and they said I could talk to the elf prince here. Is it… him? I won't bother you. I'll just go now." His voice was shaking.

My twin held out a hand. "I am Princess Nuala. Don't go, stay and tell us what happened. This is my brother." She took my arm firmly and steered me beside them.

_Will you turn him away? _

_I'm not in a good mood. _in fact wanted to leap onto him and kill him.

_Yes. Why don't we ask him first? You should try to cool down. I don't mind what they are talking about, they're just concerned for my child. _

I left the room to take a shower. This would be the fifth or so shower. Last night, because of some severe cramps, I had no appetite to eat at all. No need to be concerned for the child! I leaned against the wall, allowing the coolness to soak my hair and my face. Ah!

_Hey Nuada! It's me Joe. Can hear me?_

_Yes, yes I can. How are you? I replied, he was wearing the necklace I gave him. _

_Good. Um, you seem angry about some stuff. Can we come? _

His senses had become piqued.

_Of course you can. What time? Because I have a case now. Just come, I will join you later. _I toweled myself down. When they came, I would be calmer and not so agitated anymore.

We helped the guy to investigate. He was blubbering and crying. Abe comforted him. He seemed like a boy not a man. "Is he… angry with me? He keeps glaring."

"No he isn't. That is the customary expression," Liz said. I snorted. I did not speak unless spoken to. If he did not stop weeping, I would beat him up very soon. Liz tried to make him less afraid.

When I returned, no one was in. I felt a deep sense of letdown. Joe had said they would come! Where were they? I lay down and began to pull off my clothes and boots went flying. _Guys didn't you come?_ I asked.

_Oh you're back! We're eating. Have you eaten? The dainin exclaimed in peals of bells._

_I smiled. Not yet. I see. I will get changed. Which place are you at?_

_Hmm it's not crowded. Unit C._

I knocked my forehead. Oh shit! That was where the gang escorted the wimp sobbing. He had nothing to eat, no home to go to. _Dainin can we not be there?I…I don't feel like seeing them. _

_Many questions came up. _As politely as possible, I showed them my moodiness in black hues and urged them to leave. We met at unit B instead. "Sorry for the change." I said when I saw the kids. I was filled with much relief and warmth. Laira replied no prob.

Joe pointed to his necklace.

"I am heartened you use it well."

"Hmm why don't ya want to see Liz? There's this guy crying. He lost everyone," the boy wondered. I winced.

"I just saw them, it was sickening. They made me walk near him. Yuck. We went on the case."

They chuckled. _Not very kind of you, Noowa!_ I pretended to glare.

"I didn't want to see anyone today, actually. Had a bad night," I said at length, managing to eat a sandwich. I stirred my tea.

"Sorry to know that. You look exhausted. Come on, let's go sleep." Laira took my hand. We fused. I agreed. Later I said they need not worry about my health. I really wanted to manage on my own not rely on others.

But that was not how things turned out...

* * *

**Laira**

Argetlam was in a foul mood… I could sense it more intensively these days even though we were far apart. Hence I suggested we ought to visit him. He would be happy that we were there for him. Nuada was keen to avoid the canteen where the gang were.

Did it bode ill for Abe? Was he mad at him for making sister pregnant? The issue of children were very complex- it was good to have offspring since elves are rare. Yet being Linked means the brother and sister are affected by temperaments, illness and so on.

The one huge handicap. One day Nuada was actually cursing his body for failing. He should not do that. If I mentioned it, he would get offended so I wrote a letter.

He was brooding and silent while we headed to his room. On the way we bumped into Abe. "Hi guys! Hello, brother!"

Prince averted his gaze to the windows. Grim expression. I said hi and smiled. "Sorry, we're hurrying now. See ya!" Nuada had not waited and was in his room already. Joe gestured _not good not good! He's pissed._

The door slid close. Nuada listened to what we told him about our day. He smiled a little.

"Um so other than last night, you're not happy? We know why." I touched his hair ends. I heard it calms down a fae kind. He blinked. The full effects of exhaustion sank in, and the elf's shoulders dropped in much fatigue. He let out a very long breath. Joe watched, fascinated. He has not dared to touch Elf when he's in a state of anger and tension.

Nuada blocked his mind and answered, "Yes. I am overwhelmed, when the pains come, it spoils things. My emotions are so raw now. I am happy to see you." He said softly, heart full and emotionally. "Do you mind that I'm unhappy?"

"Plenty of times you're so, bro. Relax. Hey I learnt some new massage techniques, let's try. Where do you hurt?" I beamed at my bro's candor. Elf declined shyly. But we persuaded him to lie on his stomach. We rubbed him down with fragrant oil. In moments, he was in slumber, at rest. The knotted muscles must have been tense. I detected another scar. I got a cloth and wiped his back, damp with sweat. He should not be perspiring so profusely.

"I think he's in pain again," I said. He moaned but didn't wake up. It was unnerving that his eyewhites showed. So I did my special telepathy to calm down my soulmate. His breathing became very rapid. After a while, Nuada awoke and turned on his back. His ambers were dilated.

He sat up and almost fell back if not for our support. Although this was bedtime, Elf was drenched in sweat similar to a physical training. I wiped his face. It took quite a long time for his pulse to calm and remain at a calm rate. He gritted his teeth, grabbing the cloth hard.

"Are you ill?"

He rubbed his face down. "Um. The child is kicking a lot. How can I rest like this?"

"Oh. Didn't the neighbor allow you to move? Then not so near."

He said it was not far enough. Earlier, they didn't want to be separated- friends suggested that Nuala should go to a hospice for child delivery. Then perhaps her twin would be all right, until the moment of the baby born. The solution had to be implemented now. Nuada was too exhausted to get up. Joe made some calls and then we helped him to move his stuff to a spare bedroom. It was a little smaller but clean, further from his sister.

"I don't like to feel so sick, my friend. But could you arrange for a wheelchair? My head hurts," he admitted feebly. His hand was icy.

I stroked his forehead. He clasped my hand tightly. We were upset that the fit warrior struggled to get into the wheelchair and his head was down from nausea. We played some soft music until he did not resist the drowsiness. This time all was quiet.

The next day, people would come fetch her to go to another home with women to care for her. Salem suggested some places. Today my soulmate was sleeping in, and Krauss actually allowed unlimited leave. It was good they were understanding! "Hey Red, sorry about how badly he's like." I said to the demon.

He described that elf was like a ticking bomb, and had exploded about minor things. His humor was totally flat out especially this week. "I wanted to get toys for the kid, but he got all huffy and.. pms. Duh. What exactly's wrong?"

"It is. They are linked, and when she hurts he hurts too. Ah they didn't talk? (negative) Yea this is why, he couldn't sleep well. Like last night, he was in so much pain." My voice choked up and I blinked back tears. I also spoke to Nuala. She smiled.

_So I will go now. Maybe he can visit when our Link is weak. I don't feel angry. Brother's grumpy.. I am glad you are here!_

_*Forest gods debate will be next~  
_


	80. Forest gods

**Forest Gods**

_A bicylette - Yves Montard, French songs, There's a place for you (from the new Narnia movie)_

_We can be kings and queens  
_

_

* * *

_

It came to me, one day, after the BPRD recounted how they battled the Beanie thing- otherwise known as the Creator or Destroyer. I had browsed through the archives.

"Then saw Waifie up on some building, kept psychoing me to join him. Humans suck, don't save them. I was all confused. Also, I am a follower shit." Hellboy was griping.

What? I was indignant. "No way, he wouldn't! Nuada is not a psycho."

"At the time, he was. Fine if ya don't believe me," the friendly agent shook his head, sounding hurt. His tail swished.

"He was just very angry. I'll ask him about it."

"Huh? Be sure not to mention me. He isn't angry with me now." HB's eyes widened. I laughed.

When prince was done with meetings, I sprung the question. "What is a beanie becoming a giant? They said you threw a beanie which grew very tall." His brows arched and he chewed his lip. Nuada tilted his head to the left, and his ambers intensified.

"Who mentioned this?" He let out a long breath and motioned for me to walk with him. "I have almost forgotten, friend. Not a good memory."

I debated if I should give the game away. "Well someone. You acted all pompous, join me in my…. Mission to destroy humanity. Charge! (I made the motion of running) Really it happened?" Nuada smiled, though he had been quiet and brooding before. He touched my forehead. I always stopped when he did so.

We got stuff to eat first. He said he would collapse otherwise. After a full supper, since having nothing before the official meetings and the outdoors session, Nuada began to open up. He combed his hair, grimacing at the tangles. "I was trying to think if it really happened, dainin. To be honest, I may have been like that. But I told many people, even my friends. Who was it?" Elf faced the mirror.

I stood behind him, fingers gently pressing his shoulders. He smiled. "Hmm but not charging forward. I don't. I guess it has to be one of the gang, Abe or Red."

I nodded. Nuada stared at me in the reflection. Accepting the conditioner- honey flavored and labeled organic- I held out to him, he started to squeeze a little onto the comb. "Who?" he repeated.

"Redguy. Haha. He was telling me the story when we looked at the archives. One of it was coverage on how the big beanie destroyed the city. Then had so many flowers flying." I projected the picture to him.

"Oh? If he did, then it was true. Hellboy cannot tell lies. That is a forest god. We have some of their…. Young to repopulate the forests. Magical beings."

I held out my hand for the comb. "No need, it's fine. I can manage." I did not withdraw, so elf put it in my hand. I was very careful not to hurt my 'client', hehe. It's my dream to help elves relax, they've been through so much.

"Wow! But you can actually order, command them to destroy things? If it's a god, won't it have its own willpower?" I felt confused.

My soulmate blinked, and he seemed to tremble. Fatigue slumped his shoulders and he bowed his head. I apologized. "No. I realize that the seed had been one of the last. Instead of using it wisely, I squandered the chance, and the forest god died. Red shot it. He shot it twice." The elf said in a thick voice, which was more irish than usual.

"Oh no." I stopped combing and patted his back.

"I taunted him, must be mad. He only shot it on its arm and the creature fell. Its roots began to prop it up again. Then, I don't recall what more I said, something that he should not follow the humans. I cannot believe I did that, it was a sin! To take life of a forest god." Nuada did not weep. He gestured for me to comb again.

For sometime, it was silent, except for our respiration and the wind. _I didn't answer about the freewill, the god word is a translation. It's cute that you call it Beanie. This beanie does not obey but when one is angry or emotional, it picks up on that current…and acts upon it. It listened to me, because I was prince. _And now he did not feel worthy of the title.

_I see. Thank you for explaining. I feel bad that you're in pain now. I just…. _I clasped his calloused hand. Nuada shook his head.

He rose, turning to face me. He was not weeping or angry, just neutral. _I am fine. I was caught offguard. It's been a long night. _The prince climbed into the bed and soon did not move, except for his snores. I watched Nuada for a moment, guilt curdling my stomach. The rational part of me was still hungry for answers. Then the red light flashed ahead.

Stupid timing, he had just fallen asleep! Someone knocked. Nuada frowned and covered his face with the pillow. I told him not to bother and told the agent, "He can't go for this one. Hey Liz. Shh, sleepy." Liz smiled her understanding and marched with the man. I found a 'do not disturb' sticker, pasted it on the door outside and came back in.

Nuada was scratching his head and yawning. "Redlight. Shit." I shook my head and explained what I had said. He just gazed at me blearily, and then lay down. I touched his hair.

Alarm in my ear. Ahhh! What is it? I stretched out a hand to press it off but felt something soft and warm. A chuckle and then tickle. "Nnngh," I muttered.

"How to make this stop? Here, hold it," someone familiar said closer to me and a button was under my fingers. I just pressed blindly.

Silence.

Nuada folded his arms when I was more conscious. He did not wear a shirt, pale chest. "You imp, why was the alarm set? I got a heart attack and don't know how to switch off. For the past hour, have been shaking you. I held it near your ear." Oh man! I checked my phone, yes it was daily alarm set for 6.30. I had not turned it off.

"Sorree. Why not lie in? I've made it off. Look, totally off now." I beamed, and made my phone blackout. It was near my… what! "Hey! So mean, elfie."

He grunted. "I don't sleep so soundly. Feel jealous. Never mind, I just did some stretching. This is first time I didn't go for the redlight mission." Nuada studied my phone curiously, then placed it on the table. Haha, fortunately he did not break my phone when it was shrilling.

"Um. Figured you didn't want to. So sleepy. Liz said ok. " I wiggled my toes. He thanked me for that. "So I am forgiven? For the sound?"

"Not really, but I don't mind. Probably need to explain to the people, supposed to assist. Who came to call me?" I described the young guy. "Oh him, Paul. He's with the scientists. After I talk to them, I will be free."

I nodded. Nuada got a black shirt to change into. "Hey sorry for mentioning beanie. I was just… um. don't go through the pain again." He clasped my shoulder and whispered he'd explain more. His mood was a rainbow. We embraced and I kissed his cheeks.

Nuada came back with a thick volume on the beanie people. "I think it would answer more of your questions. Come, let's read. I will translate the foreign parts." So we pored over it. The book was crisp, relatively new. I loved the autumn smell. I was the eager student listening to his patient voice reading to me.

These guardians were tree spirits, not gods who controlled heaven and earth. If the wielder of the seed commanded, they would usually obey. So when Nuada ordered it to kill, it did as told. I tried to console him, "Hey it wasn't your fault entirely. What happened?"

He sighed. "Thanks, but it was _my_ fault. I hated them, for taking sister away… it had been her choice to follow them. I saw her standing against me. I felt so alone." Nuada rested his fingers lightly on my hand at the page of illustrations. "If we had only considered all the consequences…"

"Or met me earlier, then you won't be consumed by rage. I wonder how small I would have been then, haha." I made a height. Elf chuckled.

"Just like you to make it light. Let's see, so tiny? Not even walking yet. How to talk to me?"

I beamed. _Anything is possible. I may have been a special baby._ His amber eyes glinted and he was distracted by this topic. Flipping the pages, I found another subtopic of the Forest gods, but he was not dwelling on the past. We had a neutral discussion of the essay shown. Elf's heart was filled with an inner fervor. He cupped my face and whispered that I had a special place inside him. My pulse rate quickened.

"Thank you. Er, what about this? I haven't seen how your friend's bookstore is like yet."

My cheeks must be so red. Nuada smiled and watched me, then he said yes, he would see about it.

_Which friend? We did go to a bookstore at Bethmoora before, some months ago. You didn't remember. He added in amusement. Don't be shy, we've known each other for so long. _

_I am not… aww because I'm blushing. Let's go to another bookstore ok? I love the ambience, it's special there, like among the forests. And the nice smells.. are there cafes inside? Starbucks has drinks, food while people read. _

Nuada shrugged. He did not think so. I finally stopped my cheeks being hot and squeezed his hands. He returned the grip and I yelped. Then I called him 'waifie'.

"I'm Not a waifie. Not a cake. Halfling, hobbit. Yes, that word!"

After much namecalling, we had laughed so much tears spurted out. "Stop," I gasped. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

4


	81. Rainy day woes

**Chap 81 Rainy day woes**

Song: After Forever Energize me!

**

* * *

**

We watched the raindrops slide down the window glass. It was surreal and beautiful, but our trip outside had to be postponed. And nobody was online! "Argh, everybody isn't online. Sucks!" I complained, hitting the close button.

Nuada came to see what I meant by that. "Why not? What happened?"

I opened the window again and pointed to zero online. The icons were grey. "Orange means idle when the person has turned on the comp but is now not there. Not as bad as people signing out on me! It's like when we talk halfway I cut off the call."

I wanted to fume. He finished sweeping the floor and picked up an urn. There used to be marbles in the urns around his bed. "I see. Then don't wait anymore."

I wondered where all the other urns had been kept. When I passed my hand over them, the marbles would shift as if I caused magnetic waves. I asked the prince where they went. He didn't remember.

"Sometimes if I wait, someone may come. Then I'm so happy. It's free of charge to talk online. Have you tried before?" I stood up and toed one of the socks. He said not really.

"These tech things are a foreign concept. Once someone gave me a message, and a window came open. But I accidentally closed everything. So if I do, you may be angry. Like the other day." He replied, sorting out the old and new clothes. Yea that was referring to my annoyance at being cut off although I could see their status online.

Nothing would get tossed out, the elves sorted out their old clothes to be mended.

"Also, it has to be the same time… I doubt I can. Have you heard news from sister?"

Today his hair was tied and he wore a striped blue shirt with silver patterns. This fabric was much thicker since there was chill. I was in a red top and black skirt.

"Nope. Don't be sad. At least your friends didn't disappear from your sight. How will you feel, elfie, if people canceled something that was supposed to be?"

The twins had to be separate until their sickness symptoms subsided. I knew he badly wanted to see her. His tone was a little stronger than his calm tone. This week, they had some phonecalls occasionally. But the older races want face to face, personal touch type of contact. I felt sorry for them. Last time I also felt this way when he had been dangerously afflicted and I could not come quickly.

Nuada quirked a brow. "I will demand why the hell he or she forgot to come. That's so rude and I will be angry, but.. it is possible something, emergency cropped up. I won't let the whole day be ruined." He smiled, _the picture of training and walking out alone.._

_Haha. I guess you will do those things. It really is shit when people neglect to meet me. Online is so simple.. and yet when I go out sometimes that happens too. Sudden cancellation! I never forgave the person for the entire day. _

_Hm so serious. What about the forgive and forget? All gone huh. _Nuada smirked, his point proven right, he sounded triumphant. _I am now trying to do it yet you weaken my resolve. I'll start wiping out more humans from tomorrow onwards. _

I was in stitches. Elf blinked in astonishment. When I got breath back, I replied, "Nah won't be happening. I love you no matter what you do, ok? I'm sure they deserve death. I got some nice messages of my art. This is the good point of being online. Want a look?"

He nodded and agreed.

"Yes indeed. I am happy too. If it's not too heavy tonight, we can still go to the bookstore." Nuada planned how to get there, with his special map. When he decided on the place, it would glow with an x, and the trail would light up. Sadly it won't answer my questions though. I didn't want him to walk in the rain, because he wouldn't take an umbrella but cover a hood over his head. Usually he pressed the issue of his health. Tonight he felt tired and wanted to clean up.

Nuada didn't seem like a spoilt angry prince figure at all in private. I liked it that he avoided the really heavy stuff like politics. He continued, "I try not to worry, Abe is a capable husband. Doesn't it make anyone uncomfortable to see a blue man naked with my people? I wake up with his image, that is- when our Link is strong. I feel like vomiting when I see it."

I smiled. Nuada glared at a picture of a cartoon fish.

_So is the Link a good or bad thing? The twins I know cannot connect like that. _

The elf pondered this while writing down something. "It is not good in this case, we have to be far away so it will stop. I can't hold the link for long, my head hurts. I guess, in an emergency messages could be faster than internet. (he recalled the time we were escaping and Nuala was at another place). What, going to document my words? It is going to be anonymous." He shifted to peep at my pen going on the paper.

"Yea it is. I promised. Can you repeat the last part again?"

He didn't want to repeat. I pouted, the best was to make it into a direct quote. "Why not? It's lovely to see your speech there."

He held out his hand. I gave him the book. It was now divided into Twin studies (fraternal) and Elven traits. I had luckily left some pages in between, fast filling up. He stretched across the bed and gestured. Silverlance wanted to see every page, his face was serious throughout the browsing. I leaned on his shoulder.

"Hm. This is dangerous material. I can't allow you to show others." Nuada shook his head incredulously.

Why was it dangerous? _But it's not got your names there. Hehe. _

_Oh Laira. Then the public will know our secrets and exploit our innate gifts. Such as animal taming, telepathy and so on. I know you won't. Because I will feel very letdown if my name is in there. Though it won't be so bad as to have power over me… _He picked up my pen and wrote: this is all imaginary and all people and places are not related to the real events.

I was annoyed. But his smile was coaxing. Moreover his calligraphy was so beautiful that I wanted to promote their culture. From our past chats, Nuada was unhappy about his friends hiding from humans... Didn't he want the fae to live in the light?

Picking up on this line, he said dreamily,

"Yes, that should be the case. We always seem to go into these debacles. I mean if our people live openly, without glamour, I don't wish to see them being exploited. Take the endangered animals made to perform tricks, kept as pets, harvested.. not like that!" Nuada's ambers narrowed into slits and he scowled. The scars across his nose and cheeks intensified. I spread both my hands in a 'chill' manner.

"I agree it's bad. Ok let's not talk about that. Are the cost of books there expensive?"

Elf's pointies twitched slightly. I waited. He may be annoyed that I avoided the intense topic again. Of course I haven't figured out why his ears move sometimes. But he accepted. "No what is the word… secondhand. There's both fiction and nonfiction. What are you looking for? I can help."

That was more like it, the eager friendly side of the prince. "Not yet, I've not decided. Oh you went there a few times, know the layout of the place?"

"We do the searching on our own. I roughly know where to look. Ha, that's the shopping style you have. Then let me know on the way." I drew a smiley face on the sentence. Then we were quiet, his hand making ticklish circles on my back. I giggled.

* * *

The rain stopped. It was quite late in the evening. "If you got a mission later, then it's fine. We can go another time." He was pleased there would be none. Our mode of transport was riding on an Elm treebeard! Awesome, I loved to do it. The venue was a fifteen minute smooth hike into an isolated forest.

"Yea! This is so nice. Thank you!"

Nuada chuckled, accepting my hug. We sat in the middle of the huge walking tree guardian's hand. As long as people didn't go off the edge, it was quite safe. I wasn't scared of standing on top too. The sensation was like a ship bobbing up and down. _I will be shocked if he suddenly comes to me. So I planned in advance. Decided what kind of books yet? _

_Hmm, I think self help. I said._

_What's that? Oh oh, the anger management type. I'm going to shop for children's books. He sighed. _

Wow he was keen to be an uncle to Nuala's child already? I asked him. He shook his head. "No, for Hellboy's children…. He wouldn't let me refuse and now I am their, godfather. I said I have no religion how can I be a godfather? Isn't it?" He made a grimace. Secretly he was happy.

I laughed. "I think it's great! They love you. It's ok, godparents also give gifts. No need to be highly relgious, Noowa, congrats! Come shake me hand!" I grinned.

"I was hoping you'd help me get out of this duty. I'm not religious, just teach them good and bad I suppose. Later, words will fall on deaf ears." He rolled his eyes.

The bookstore was soon in sight, a spiral tower without leaves but the shape was of a tree. The Elm lowered us down to the ground. Nuada gave it something to eat. There was no aircon, but quite well ventilated. The lights were natural. The friend was dozing off at the front.

"That part is nonfiction. Let me know if it's too high," he whispered. His index finger pointed me in the direction. I nodded and began to touch the bookspines. The shelves were so tall you had to crane your neck up! I doubt we could reach without help. My friend told me self service, so did that mean had to lug the ladder around on our own? Luckily my book was on the fourth row, I could just tap it on my toes.

I took the book on skin allergies and yea the price was two bucks. I could afford it. _Nuada I'm done. Where're you?_

No signboards to explain which section was which. He directed me a few turns until I saw his striped shirt and blond hair. He seemed to levitate off the ground. Cool! The elf climbed down the makeshift stool and with a pat, it became a normal height stool again. "Hello. Today you're so fast. I haven't found anything yet." The prince wondered which other shelf had stuff. "This one's content is not suitable for kids. Maybe this one. Mind waiting for me?" I nodded. He headed to a pink shelf in front.

Nuada had a few volumes when he had finished the search. There were many pictures. He decided on three and placed the rest on a trolley. Oh how meticulous my soulmate is! To go to such lengths to buy things. The guy was a bearded fellow and still snoring. Elf knocked the table and called him Mollin. "How much?"

I put my two dollars on the counter. Mollin awoke and talked to him awhile. Nuada smiled. "Old friend, having a laidback life as usual. Yes these please." I was happy the prince also included my money without offering to pay for me.

Mollin chuckled. "Yep that's me. I don't like adventure. Are you still fighting wars?"

I waved hi and he got me a candy jar. I refused politely. So he gave a free bookmark.

"Nope, I'm a detective now." Nuada was casual. They didn't use plastic bags, everything was wrapped in cloth. Good thing they were light. Mollin asked us to please visit again. Haha how wonderful to sleep the day off. But it'd be easy to shoplift.

On a bench, Nuada slotted everything into his pack.

"I can carry my own."

"Oh never mind. I don't want to reopen my bag. Come, this way." He was walking in the opposite direction to our entrance, deeper into the woods. Soon I got why, we would take a cab back. These were the magical trams with feydrivers. Nuada was worn out, he stifled yawns.

_Didn't sleep enough? Well later you can go to sleep early. I said, holding his hand._

_Four hours should be it. Maybe because it's cool, I feel so groggy. _When we got on, he gave crisp directions how to go back, not showing his fatigue to the driver. Then he leaned back. I assured him I was alright. The elf smiled.

_I know, I can't sleep well in a strange place. Best is a still bed. Enjoyed the trip? Is it better than the other one? _I began comparing both places and got no reply, he was sleeping. The cab was smooth and in no time, the back exit of BPRD was in sight.

"Here." I told him. The stop threw us back. He was awake and dropped tokens into a red coinbox.

I loved the tram ride too. He was pleased. Before sleeping, Nuada attempted to wrap up the presents with colored paper. I helped him with that. Elf pulled on a sweater I gave him and flopped down. I loved him so much my heart was full. I smiled at the cards labeled with the names on each book.

The third one was a blank. Perhaps it was for his journal writing? The temptation to peek at the pages was strong. I struggled. Nuada was a light sleeper. It was not in sight, must be hidden under some other volumes. Aw. A knock startled me. It was insistent. Who was it? Usually he kept the door locked at night when there was nothing on.

_Who is it? I Sent a message, frowning._

_I need to speak to Prince, Urgent. Open up._

_Go away!_ I hissed, making a wave motion. There was a thud sound. What had happened? The bed creaked a little as the elf shifted. The person was still knocking. "Wait." Nuada pressed the button to let him in. A very short man with horns trotted, rubbing his head. He glared at me.

"Your Highness, sorry to disturb you. I have an important clue to show. Please lighten the sentence on my brother!" he beseeched, prostrating before the bed.

Nuada asked in their language something and took the scroll. Symbols and letters formed a strange runic circle. "Gilbert, how did you get in? Our location is private." The elf rubbed his face.

This time goatguy bleated in coarse tongue. I was so annoyed that he was disturbing us that the word 'out out' blocked out everything and I snapped my fingers. He was rising into the air and went upside down. What?

"Quit playing with magic, Gilbert! Who the hell is your brother? I'm not in charge of this case." Nuada shouted.

"But, but not me- her!" goatguy pointed at me while revolving round and round. "But they said I can find an elf royalty here! No one can help me if you won't!"

His ambers cut to me. "Laira what is going on?"

I shrugged. "I can't stop. Seems like I lifted him up." Nuada stifled a yawn and put the scroll on the desk. He closed on my wrist and said 'let him down now' It worked and goatguy plopped unceremoniously on the floor.

Then he explained, his brother was Gilvun and was going to be executed. They had known some secrets but didn't dare to reveal them at the moment of hearing. Nuada made the gesture to stop. "I don't have any idea who he is. There's been a mistake. I have to sleep. I will ask someone in the morning. Go."

Gilbert grumbled something and shuffled out. Nuada collapsed back. I climbed into bed too. His finger poked me. _Didn't know you can lift people up. It's funny. Mirth was in his voice._

_Hahah, glad to. I can't control it. Elena can make many things move. I didn't even think. Let's sleep, don't bother._

_

* * *

_

A pen dropping. A few curses fully alerted me that morning. Nuada was in customary black, his hair damp, picking some pens up. I rolled over. "Morning. Why the rush?"

"Damn! It won't roll up." He gritted his teeth, holding down one end and it was fighting, so pens dropped again. I got up to help. "Can you get someone here? I have to make sure it doesn't move." Nuada stood, pressing with all his strength upon the shaking parchment.

I ran to Johann's place. My heart was skipping, I had not called the guy before. I shouted his name. The containment suit like a spaceman bobbed into view. I blurted out what was happening. I led the way. "Nuada we're here!" I said.

Elf looked relieved and stepped back, telling the ghostman about what happened last night. And now the paper was not cooperating. Johann let go of some air and managed to imprison it. "And where is zhe goat now?"

"I sent him out. He should be still here, mistook me for the one who ordered execution." Nuada glanced at me. _No need to tell he was flying about. _

_Yea agreed. Where could Gilbert be?_

He was having breakfast calmly. Someone had given him free food. He was slurping. When he saw us, he began blubbering that Gilvun was going to die because no one could help him. Johann and Nuada made it clear that they had not been there.

I was starving, it was 7.30am and the guys weren't back yet. I was concerned that elf didn't fill his empty stomach. I began eating cereal. The lady asked me where was my boyfriend. She usually served us both food. I told her, not here.

Later he ambled over. "Dainin." Nuada smiled weakly, his dark rings darker than usual. He sat down and covered his face.

"Eat something. You must be weak." I gave him a packet of unopened crackers.

He nodded, sitting up. "Okay. Yes I cannot feel a thing. Who's open?" The same lady came to ask what he wanted. In ten minutes, Nuada was eating omelettes with black sauce. "Stupid fella insisted I should help him. I didn't see anyone before like this. Hope to pass to someone else."

"Yea, don't worry. I'm sorry sleep was interrupted." I touched his hand.

"It's shit. (so cute now he took to this modern curse) I missed training for several days and now too sleepy. But I have to make sure the fella goes to the right place first."

What happened to the scroll? Johann had it contained and was deciphering it. The elf was glad he could help, he didn't have the energy to do this alone. "Red went away last night, don't know when he'll be back. How about you, going home?"

"I'm not going home. Bro will pick me up. At least you can lie down first right?" I stroked his long fringe. He said he might as well not lie down because the time would be upon them. Nuada went to the meeting room. _If I'm late don't wait for me. It could take hours to settle this. He told me. _

Indeed they didn't get back till four in the evening. I saw Johann and Abe! "Hey Blue! I didn't see ya for so long!" I ran up to him. He had been called back. Nuala was better. Where's prince, they asked me.

"Um, Nuada should be with you, Dr Krauss?" I remembered his title in time, and stared at him. The ghostman said he didn't have any idea. Oh shit!


	82. Lone battle

** Chapter 82 Waging a Lone battle**

Heather Dale songs

**

* * *

**

**Nuada **

I split up from Johann and Abe after we escorted the satyr to his destination. Somehow he believed that I was the wrong prince and left to stop the execution. The gas- tinbag was all protocol wondering if we ought to help in this problem but I declined. Another group of fae needed me as we passed the Glimpsar town. I felt sleep- deprived, the damn scroll (which was in Johann's possession) kept squealing, even though I had held a lighter to threaten it and coaxes. Finally, I was forced to wake early at dawn to attempt a suppression. All the unpleasant swear words like f and s, whatever I knew threatened to spill from my mouth. Abe did not annoy me with his jabbering. Perhaps I had been too drained to notice.

As soon as I was finished with this, I could go to a nearby inn and sleep the whole day through. The faun guiding me along had pink fur, tiny protruding horns, also a goat family like a satyr, but more polite and timid. Satyrs are brutish and rude creatures. At this moment it chattered, jumping and waving to hurry me. _What does it need from me? Such a long journey? _This faun didn't reply but to press on. I managed not to fall over, pushing past the market crowds on this weatherworn path. Glimpsar was one of the busiest trading places in our realm, mostly for the wealthy. Most were not elven, however. The weedy Rassins, druids, fauns, centaurs and creatures of all shapes and sizes were everywhere. Why was I doing this? I pitied the faun's misery and frantic behavior so I wished to help it.

Static crackled. I touched the button. "Yes, what?"

"Me, Abe. You're sure you don't need help? I have a bad premonition," he said, his voice pitched tenor.

Waves of grumpiness washed over my heart. On fey business, I usually managed well on my own! I wanted to berate him. But I decided not to debate any longer. "Fine. A small issue. Tell them I'll be back soon." I also _intended_ to make this a short case myself! What more would they want? Possibly they just wanted me to translate and mediate their disputes. I stopped for awhile to drink water and eat something. The faun ran ahead then came back, kneeling at my feet with terror stricken eyes.

"**I have to rest. It was a long day." I said in the common trader's tongue. **

It chattered, tugging at my trouser leg. The faun did a keening sound. After awhile, the fish told me I should call if I needed help, his premonitions were always right and he would leave me alone. The sun was going down to the third hour, when the path branched to the Eastern provinces. Turning around, Glimpsar was behind us. Other fae lived here, dancing and wearing human clothes. That noisy modern music. I sneered.

**When will you tell me? Are we there? I queried mentally. **We had come to a dilapidated crumbling building. I did not wish to go in, seemed structurally unsound. The faun lowered its head and went in. More of them came out, looking up eagerly. When a front creature knelt, the rest followed. How did they know I'm royalty? I told them to get up, in an unknown territory I didn't want to draw attention.

There was a voice in the wind _Forgive me _and my heightened senses warned of a force from my left. I twisted away, my blade out to defend. Who is it? I observed my surroundings, heart beating quickly. **Lugh's breath!** My other weapon was the compulsory pistol, I had not brought the spear this time. Glancing at the stupid creatures, they began whimpering and shivering. "You led me to a trap!" I snapped to that one.

_Because you are a noble prince. We will die unless we offer Him what he wants! That one cried_. Suddenly they sounded happy and could apparently see who was coming. Fauns are notorious for trickery and manipulation- too late this fact came up. A wise man was giving a speech about it. This invisible person whipped quickly, only with my reflexes did I avoid some of the blows. Once the sword clanged against something but only ate air. Then a huge heavy hand clamped onto my shoulder from the back. My breath was forced out. Dizziness and vertigo weakened me. I fought to stay conscious, lying on my side. When had the view become dark as a rainy day? All sound was blanketed out. Who was my attacker? Pain and throbbing, fluid dripping. I reached for the hilt of my sword, but my fingers could barely brush it. It moved away by an unseen hand. Something nudged my stomach and foreign voices spoke. Now I could see though it was blurry, so I tried to find out how to describe…. The floor I lay on was yellow. But the foreign voices was not something I could understand. One of the pink fauns had scampered close, holding out its hooves in a prayer gesture. It looked almost sorry and bowed its head.

I closed my eyes and Sent telepathically to the agents. The first name was astonishing (I had got fond of his children) _Hellboy, tell them… Eastern provinces, I'm wounded, broken building, yellow ground, invisible enemy, foreigners. Come… _a sharp needle poked into my hand. Damn sedation. Abraham seemed to say something as he appeared briefly, but I fainted.

* * *

Extraordinary low temperature grasped me from the drug coma. I was in a cell, very dark even with my good sight. Immediately I tried to rise but I could not, heavy weights to my wrists. I was shackled in a sitting position against the stone. There were some bars in front but no windows. I was still wearing my uniform. But my belt with the communicator, gun and everything was gone! How dare they imprison me? Who's the asshole? I jerked at the shackles futilely. Soon I stopped, panting. A dull ache from the wounded shoulder nagged. I squinted. Someone had bandaged and stopped the bleeding.

Unfortunately, they were not kind. Who was the He? Why was I being offered as sacrifice?

The chains are fae-enchanted, because I'm weakened. I thought when I roused from another brief nap. The drugs must be affecting me. I must not fall asleep if they come again. Had they heard my call for help? The floor was covered by some straw, stretching my legs maybe I could search for a needle or pin. I wanted desperately to leave this cell, but if I couldn't, at least free myself. I cursed myself, how could I be so foolish not to have people with me? true, I went on fae affairs myself, yet I was meeting up mostly with colleagues! _Abe you were right. I'm in a mess now, humiliating huh? I wish you had been a nosy parker and followed me anyway. Sister, Laira, Joe, Liz's children, I cannot possibly die here like this. _I pricked my ears, sense of hearing was back thankfully. Gauging from the quiet outside, they had captured and placed me outside of the town. My head was woolly, it was tempting to give up. Then the amber around my throat glittered, laid warm against my skin. It had not been taken away. _She would tell me, I want to give you a protection amulet too. Shush don't refuse, Noowa. You've showered us with lotsa gifts, it's the least I can do. My friend blest it. _I didn't want to cause the dainin unnecessary worry so I had not told them about this predicament.

Now I felt serene. If they took my things away, what else did I have? Every agent has a spare one, that is triggered when something untoward happens. Where could I find it? Checking no one was looking, I crooked my legs. Manning had reminded us everytime... I had taken the director for granted. 'In a place no one can notice, hit it and we'll be able to track any of you gone missing.' A little string had come undone at my calf leg where the cloth and bootlip was. At first I thought it was some loose thread. I tried to reach it, yes and tugged with my teeth. The device clicked and there was a vibration. It should work, _Alateir, Mathair, I need your assistance again._ _Please send help. _

I remained awake, thinking of my family and parents. Unknown time passed. From the chilly air, it got stuffy and dry. Naturally my body needed a way to cool down. Sweating raised goosepimples and I shivered. The monster would not gain anything from me. Suddenly a noise creaked and metal clanged. The door was open! I forced myself to be alert. A small figure came in with a tray of food- grapes and bread. I glared at it.

The horns were unmistakeable. It said something. A tall figure in shadow loomed over me, his face could not be seen. The weight on my hands eased. He had unchained me.

Could I overpower the guard? That was my intention, but my strength was drained.

I picked up the food and smelled them. The bread was dry but free of mold and the grapes looked fine. Hope they were not poisoned, because I had to eat. The shadows were still there. I swallowed the last morsel and licked my lips. The door was still ajar, if I didn't let them imprison me again I could try to get to it. **"What do you want?Who is your master?" I asked in a civil manner. I had to stall for time. Talking was not one of my gifts, I just wanted to figure out my next course of escape. **

The shadows grunted, shuffling forth. I didn't know if I could run but I moved back.

"Hello Prince Nuada," a silky voice pierced the silence. Then blinding light made me shield my face with one arm. Finally the light was gone, and I was looking at an elf!

He was grey in pallor, grey eyes, dark limp hair. The drab grey color was….. that of a Renegade race. They had been wiped out, traitors to us to the orcs hundreds of centuries ago! How was it possible that this one survived?

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" I switched to English. My skin crawled and I gasped. These elves are unorthodox, unlike us their diets are- more sinister. He smiled, exposing sharp teeth, not just two fangs but all were serrated. His steps were very light. "Royal blood is so sweet, better to quench my thirst with. The little sips I've had were just too tantalizing. I wonder how much you can give me."

Damn! That was the reason why I felt so dizzy and having cold spells. "Identify yourself, vampire!"

He continued preaching about the benefits of sucking blood and gaining immortality, ignoring me. I edged around, closer to the open door. But I still fixated on the enemy. He was waving his claws around like a grand master. No one else moved to stop me.

"… enjoyed the nice sleep. You see, I am intelligent not like tree huggers, I study the dark arts and alchemy. How exciting for me to experiment on a live cousin of mine and fall helpless from my drugs. It was meant to heal, and all wounds heal, yet the subject will always feel weak. Then I shall move in romancing the nice drippity drip of my feeding. Yum!"

This did not bode well. I leaned against the wall, the distance was near to the cell door. But I was weak again. He chuckled. I spoke to help myself remain conscious. "Ah I see. No wonder I kept sleeping when I wanted to move. Cowards resort to invisibility to attack." I smirked. Someone would get my distress signal and come, I have to stall for time.

"No I am far superior to warriors with small brains. I am swifter with the magic I've gained. By the way I have failed to introduce myself, how careless of me. My name is At'xia Miragewalter , the grandson of my lineage. Who was eliminated by _your ancestors, _Nuada Silverlance of Bethmoora," his cheerful demeanour was now dripping with contempt and hatred. My hatred was mutual as well. Why had they not done a clean job then?

My ego was intact. Who cared what he thought?

I was curious. "Hmm then how did you escape? A newborn baby can't run away. Back for revenge." If he didn't tell me, I didn't know what lineage he was from. All I needed to do was to escape when I had the chance. Even if my strength wavered, I refused to submit so quickly.

"Good question. Someone must have rescued me. I soon turned on them and grew fast. I survived."

I frowned, why did fauns work for him? He predicted this. "Fauns are my main blood supply. They're juicy and submit easily. I couldn't get access to any elves. Humans are fine, but they're so scrawny and thin blooded. Heaven is on my side, I won't starve for long now and going to have royal blood to drink." He peeled back his sleeve and his arm was corroding. I turned away. At'xia advanced on me, laughing. His dull grey eyes were glinting. Oh shit! The maniac snarled, all elven features abandoned and leapt, claws extended. I kicked him in the middle. Then I ran for the open door. Chains began to fly, from behind, I heard the metallic rings.

He shouted something. The guards floated forward to grab me. Some brushed my hair and shoulders but I evaded their grasp. One person was solid, so I used him as a shield. Then I shoved him towards them. Chains shackled some guards. At'xia still laughed.

I was outside, which direction? There were many tunnels. I ran down the middle one. _Got to find weapons to defend myself. _The maniac had some telepathy so I shielded my thoughts forming a barricade, and I had to keep moving. I managed to keep some distance from my pursuers and rested for a moment. My vision was clear, but I was exhausted. My shoulder wound was bleeding again, I must heal. I murmured a healing spell and covered it. Sweat broke out. I drew my arm across my face. I continued walking at even pace, holding Laira's gift with numb fingers. The stone warmed, consoling me.

* * *

Should their voices be closer, I would run again. Many rows of dungeons and skeletons hanging from chains. Actually having darkness was a good cover, now I was getting accustomed to it. Light would give me away. Did Renegade elves fear light, and garlic? This was the usual knowledge. Silver! Yes, silver should harm him. Voices drifting. I turned into a corner, deadend. There was a ledge, my fingers felt a hold and I hoisted myself up. Pain knawed but was tolerable, and the exit opened to yet another tunnelway.

Our people hate being enclosed, the dread of this place was worrying. I drew deep breaths. If I kept moving, I could find a way above. Only then will I lie down.

What a shit-day this turned out to be. Might be several days. Vampires don't allow us to revert to sandstone, they will absorb every essence to make us fade completely. That spurred me on to find the end of this depth. _Hellboy, Abraham, come soon, quickly! I'm lost and… weak. (I did confess this emotion) Will try to hold on. He is a vampire and wants my blood. I'm sorry, Lirael. _I lowered my head and swallowed hard. For so long, I had fought many enemies and overcome obstacles, and trials. But I had my skills, compared to now. I may fade.

To my delight, the demon replied me_! Hey Waif! That ya, I heard your voice. Thought a ghost, but can't be. Ya alive, what's happening? Tell me where you are! _He heard and was coming! I described where I was, leaning on the wall for a respite, gulping air. Air was not circulating. He said they were looking for me, which meant the signal had worked. _We questioned many, some were helpful and pointed the way.. The crumbly building site had some of your hair and blood_. Immense relief and gratitude surged through my veins, I smiled. They were helpful citizens, I would return the favor.

He taunted that I had gone soft from my desperation but I did not care. I wanted to see them, the outside world again! My heartbeat was so rapid. Didn't want to pass out completely but so tired…. Darkness was consoling. I stayed there for a moment, needed to conserve energy. All sensations were gone, until I bumped onto something cold and hard. Ghostly voices wailed. I sat up, and the narrow passage had become higher. I was able to stand and saw many things in piles and frames. A weapons chamber! Swords of every steel, gold and brass, a few rusty, treasure piles, crowns. Some bigger weapons were gilded with precious stones. The smaller swords more suitable for elves were in the centre. Carefully, I drew one, was intact and not rusting. That would have to function, for others were too cumbersome.

My soulmate was speaking. _Nuada! Nuada you're injured! I was scared. _Casting around was I hallucinating? I didn't answer but vowed to escape. It was true, it was the Link binding us. I admitted my foolishness. I held onto this sword and moved to the other end which was a deep darkness.

Where was the laughter from? I inched forward but was blocked. "I'm not afraid. I will kill you!" I growled, clenching hard to it with both hands. Perhaps I could wound the vampire, my arms trembled from effort. At'xia landed in a dustful of clouds. His hair had turned silver and the jaws were fully extended. "I won't die. I will wait here patiently till you submit. Go!" he pointed at me while minions flew. I held them off, some howled in anguish. The silver glowed.

* * *

I backed the way I had come in. When I passed the rack of silver weapons, they hesitated. So, afraid of the light. Planting the blade down, I angled it so more light flashed. They howled. At'xia drifted close but was not affected. Then he was horrified by something and covered his face. Ghostly voices said they would assist me for he had killed them too.

Maybe the spirits. He walked back and batted at foes we couldn't see. I knelt down behind the rack. The cold was affecting my health now.

Never had I been more grateful to hear gunshots. The bullets ripped past. I looked up, the bad elf had blood from his wounds. He screamed. Some flames also licked at him. Unug un rama pounded in his fist first. "Sorry we're late, Nuada!" Abe shouted, opening fire.

Others had the flame guns going. "Can you stand? Let's get you fresh air." I felt him support me and smiled faintly.

"Hello. I'm happy. Yes outside is good." I was led and leaned onto the fishman and an agent, and I trusted them without needing to see the way. A breeze fanned my skin. "Here ought to be better, we found a one way route in. Need to search again for an exit. Rest for awhile." Abe gave me water and food. I ate and drank a lot. Now a healer stepped forward and frowned. No doubt I was in poor condition.

His hands were gentle and music floated. People lowered me to a horizontal position and draped a blanket. Nice and warm. "Blue, thank you. Tell them I'm alright. They're worried," I said, waking from a sound.

* * *

I was looking up at a vehicle ceiling. I tried to get up but was held. HB was sleeping nearby. Abe squeezed my hand. "Yea I have. How's the body?" I leaned against the makeshift pillow. For once I didn't flinch from his touch and responded. "That's nice, a smile from angry prince. We're on the way, try not to move too suddenly. You've been dehydrated, need to give you some transfusion. The healer did most of it. Drink."

Ah, that was the tube in my hand. I was able to raise myself and drink the cooling water.

I slept again. But I wanted to talk to the Halflings and persuaded them for a phone.

"Hey it's me. I'm coming back." I said when Laira picked up. My eyes burned. She called my name a few times. "Yes. I can hear you."

"I wanna see you, Elf! Then I'll scold you for going missing like that….." I laughed hearing her angry tone. I reassured that I was not too badly injured.

**Laira **

I was terrified hearing him feeling sorry, and his worry. Then I couldn't get him to talk to me again. Nuada must have been lost. Was I so fiercely enthusiastic to hear him call me with a tired voice. We didn't know if Nuala's child would be affected. But we would keep it from him first before he found out. Nuada had to rest.

I sniffled. People informed me the van was back. Red jumped out, people bore a stretcher. It must be him! The blond person seemed wan and covered by a blanket. I got closer. He sat up, speaking and placed his feet on the floor. I couldn't enter the outpatients' ward. This was the hospital unit at the outer wing.

"Hey Red! Is that prince? Is he ok?" He said sure he was. Finally I could go in for a little while, everything was lighted. Nuada's chest lifted as he slept. I wanted to cry and took a chair. He stirred from under the blankets. When I was not aware, the rough hand nudged mine. He smiled.

"Don't scold me, it's bad enough. I like the stone. It was consoling." He meant the amber stone.


	83. Aftermath of vampires

**Chap 83 Aftermath**

I watched as my soulmate drifted off, high cheekbones more prominent than before, bones showing. I was infuriated that how dare they torture my friend! _I will make sure ten thousand people escort you next time dear elf._

But no one would say who did this to Nuada. He could fight so well, something serious must have happened. Then in the evening he regained some of his strength and moved from the bed. "No don't get up." I pointed at the transfusion stuff. He leaned back. Instead of water, a cup of drink was provided.

He clasped my hand and swallowed hard. I waited. "He was… an elf too. But a vampiric kind of elf, my ancestors failed to eliminate them completely." Nuada said, holding the big mug of restorative brew. The bandage on his shoulder and throat were the only injuries. I blew out breath. He drank some more.

"That sucks. I'm inclined not to let you go anywhere again," I replied. It was horrible, even though the ordeal was past. Had he been drained much?

He frowned. _Hm as if you can stop me… I will be careful. If I have barely enough sleep then I won't push myself on missions. Sorry to cause worry_. _Have you been sleepless?_

_No. I tried to keep awake, but I couldn't. Nuada… _I didn't know what else to say. A lump was formed in my voicebox. The prince smiled, not lifting his hands from mine. His pale fingernails were untrimmed and dirty, so I offered to help. I was gentle enough. Nuada did not mind. To any visitors, he replied quietly or simply listened.

Days passed. Physically my friend was recovering and ate meals again.

"Will he be all right?" I caught one of the healers.

"Yes, but it will be some time before he recovers from being underground. We expect him to be anxious in darkness and have some nightmares. Bloodcount and other aspects are improving everyday." I sighed, yea I guessed as much. Occasionally in his sleep, Nuada writhed and perspired. Anyone by his bedside would coax and sooth him to relax. Salem would visit every night, told me this.

One night, I saw him in the throes of anguish and called his name.

Breathing hard, the elf didn't wake up. "Don't be scared, you're safe. Safe in the Bprd, not there now," I said into his ear.

"Not there?" he murmured, seeming dazed. I repeated my words.

In the day, Nuada had no indication of remembering what transpired before. I mentioned, "At night you have nightmares." And I laid my head on his uninjured part.

He was astonished. "I do? Oh." That was all he said. When I turned my head, Nuada looked stoic. I _yearned _to help, I wanted to ask him to admit it was true. But something in his expression stopped me. "How are you doing? Tell me about homework." The elf sat up, gesturing. I showed him my homework projects. Nuada focused on me, which was flattering. It could also mean Nuada didn't want to talk about it. Vampire attack, final. No more elaboration. Nobody could force an elf to admit what he didn't wish to.

_I'm here always. If you are in need to talk, I'll be here, so will everyone. Okay? I added._

He did not acknowledge my words, engrossed in reading my presentation. I sighed, oh yea had to practice. Nuada gave me feedback which I needed. "I like all of the graphs. Hm, maybe for this one, it's confusing. A few less, yes. I don't mind if you need more practice." It was a final project on public persuasion on how to make animal shelters. I should not be feeling awkward to speak to my friend, but I was. My face went hot. He was amused.

Maybe some of us tend to be shy in front of people we know. I needed to improve!

Abe had been there before Nuada was knocked out. "Yea he didn't let me follow. So he is back to normal right? He's strong, don't worry unduly. I'm glad my child is safe. It's a girl!"

Actually I was not certain if silence to questions meant that the elf was normal. Nightmares were frequent. Abe changed the subject. I beamed. Cool! The baby would be a wonderful event in their life. When I broke the news, Silverlance was overjoyed. He was speechless and rubbed his eyes. "Wow I cannot wait to see her. I want to get out of bed. Hey, can I leave my room?" This was the outer wards, he had been resting here for two weeks. No he couldn't, not till more checkups were done.

"Laira, elendil keep me updated." He hugged me once.

"Ok. She's a daughter. Will you like it?"

We found out by scans, but of course we said it was by sense not machine. Nuada had not approved. He chuckled. "How can I not? Any child is welcome to Bethmoora. I have to be prepared for how she'll look though." We brainstormed some names.

As I continued my rehearsal, less stammering and with more people the healers and some strangers in the room too, I was worried about how Nuada would fare. So when I was done by the fifth time, I shut the door and pulled the curtain for privacy.

Nuada cocked his head. "Yes what happened?"

I rubbed my hands. "Nothing. I just… want to talk in private. Can we?"

Nuada stroked the blankets and his gaze was directed to his knees, the fabric a pale shade of green. "How's it going? Have some nightmares, is there anything we can do?" I sat close to his feet.

His mind was blank. I was being shutout. I knew why, this was terrible. He must be brimming with terror when it got dark. He did not make a sound. Finally in a quiet voice,

"I will get well, no one can help. I heard people asking, but I cannot express it. I am okay now. Thank you."

I blinked. He was usually defensive about his ego. Nuada lay down and held my hand tightly. "I'd like it if we talked about everyday happenings. It's more interesting. So are you ready to speak to more than 100 people?"

I moaned and took out my cue cards. "Err, no! I get shy talking to people I know. Can I pretend you're not alive? How can you not feel nervous?" He agreed, pretending to look at people but focusing above them was enough. There was another subtle change, Nuada was much subdued, he humbly spoke to people without his air of arrogance. I said I would like to donate more blood. Earlier, I helped to hold up the drip which was detached temporarily so he wore clothes.

"I think it's ok to. We're same bloodtype P."

"Huh? I've enough blood now. See, here it says I'm good. Stop worrying." He showed me a very detailed report. I got all cross eyed, he browsed and pointed to the remarks: bloodcount back to optimum. That meant he could leave, though he was still in bed. I smiled. He was in no hurry to leave, it was a sick leave day still. "I can have a longer time off. Yes!" Nuada only left occasionally to do some paperwork. I was glad he felt normal enough inside.

Abe said he was exempted from the vampire type of cases, they'd be more careful about agents doing solo stuff. Nuada just watched him talk about it without comment. I went to visit Nuala twice, she had not felt the effects. Frankly I said I was concerned because he did not want to talk about it.

"Oh, Brother also didn't say anything when he came to see me yesterday. We were so happy, we had not seen each other for so long! I just let him touch my stomach and listen, he read some stories. Was it very serious?" the female elf frowned.

"Um I shouldn't worry you too much. Physically he had some blood drained and was easily tired. We talked about everything else… he said he's going to recover soon." I listened to her tummy too but heard nothing. Nuala accepted this and asked me about names. She wanted to give a traditional elf name like Essaerae or Jhiilsraa, including Sylvia. To commemorate the Queen. "I agree! I haven't thought of names yet. From experience, brother will get better on his own? When he's gone through something serious?" I felt like he was like my abrateir now and wanted to protect him. She nodded. All right then I would not keep asking how he was feeling.

He must be angry. Afterwards, I spent more time with my soulmate. I heard he had little nightmares by now. We walked back to his room, passing by a window it was getting dark outside. I observed his reaction. "Hm it is late out."

"Yes it is." The elf was about to speak more but he steered me to the right direction. Oh haha I had veered to the wrong section. _Testing if I'm sane? Argh didn't I tell you I'm already recovered? _

_No no don't be mad. I'm just concerned. _His ambers were narrowed but he shook his head. I lay down and fell asleep early. I heard some noise and came to. Spoken and rushed dialects, it was Uriel and another friend. They were leaning over Nuada! He was panting for breath.

"Calm down. It'll be alright." The other measured out a vial. Nuada cried out something, his eyes were dilated and he was sweating. I talked to him, while the needle was pushed into his arm. He didn't notice the pain.

_Too many drugs, don't want them! _Elf didn't say our names and clenched the bedsheets. It intimidated me that he was so helpless and ill. Then he went limp. I wiped his forehead. "What happened?"

"It was the niece kicking, it made him have a relapse. Sorry for the noise, we woke you up. You weren't to know." I sniffled and my eyes felt hot. Everytime there was birthpain, the prince would go into a panicked state. Usually his gaze was blank and unseeing. About the drug, "A natural sleep inducer made from plants. He'll sleep for a good two hours at least."

"It's alright. I.. I understand, he wants to be normal. Let's not say a word. Um, and Noowa forgets the next time (the nightmares)" Indeed the doctors said it was true, in fact forgetting was good. During counseling with some specialists, the prince was calm and quiet as well. Faren took first watch.

I slept as long as I could. Faren touched me to wake. "Don't worry, His Highness won't go into shock always. See?" I lay my head on his moving stomach. _Please don't get like that again, I'm so worried. You didn't look at me, didn't recognize us. Hey niece, don't make him suffer ok. _A deep breath was inhaled and then Nuada whispered, "Where am I?"

I answered, and waved to his room. He smiled. "Ah yes I slept very deeply. I'm a bit hungry. Any food?" Elf's stomach growled, he straightened up. It was quite late, 3am not likely any stall would be open. I went to the vending machine and got him a soupdrink. Nuada devoured it all. I checked for extra food in my bag, aw there was nothing.

"Aw still not full yet?"

He smiled. "Don't mind. Go to sleep." I lay down. Some speaking, but I couldn't hear clearly and then the waft of hot food. Nuada was eating! Liz had brought instant noodles. "Thank you. I didn't have anything to eat just now. Oh. I don't recall why."

I had witnessed his going into shock. But I did not want to mention it, since it was meant to be forgotten. They chatted for awhile, it was sweet that they got along very well and then Liz pulled up the blanket. "Get better soon, waif, or I'll hit ya." Nuada grumbled something.

_Um nggggg_- I probed his mind. Nuada chuckled and his long fingers tickled me. I held him still.

_Amin ile na, dear child. I've slept a lot. My head is all fuzzy. Accompany me. _I climbed to lie down beside him and listened to his melodious voice speaking. "Did I have pain just now? I thought I heard some people calling me."

I nodded. He sighed, told me he did not have those attacks often, sometimes it was bearable. "I am not lying to you." Ah I read the undertone of his words, was he telling a white lie? No he didn't seem to be, it was so sincere. So I sat up to confirm with body language. Nuada frowned at me skeptically.

All right I believed him. Nuada motioned for me to lie down.

"The drug was made by natural herbs, Uriel said. An elf won't be poisoned. Relax."

"I know. But I prefer not to be injected."

After that, Nuada was summoned for a special meeting. When he returned, he held a huge sheaf of papers. I was gaping and shot him a curious look. "Damn, I have to read these. Stupid gasbag is worried about how I'm faring and wants to give a long speech on his papers."

I tried not to grin but he looked so adorable, ears almost red and the fair brows angled downward. "Hehe sorry but I think he's right. He did give a speech? How was it?"

He smiled cheekily, one eye closed. "I promised to give them a go- through so I'm free. You're so bad. Mocking at my misery." The elf glared. I laughed even more. "Since we're in this together, help me to read half."

Oh no! Nuada opened the file and looked for the middle page. I was going to fake my illness and swooned on the floor. His foot nudged me. "Dainin this is inexcusable. Get up, or it's stinking liquid from the toilet. Hey! I just need help to complete them, then I can write the report. "

I rolled over and smiled, sitting up. Nuada's hand was offered to me. I grabbed on, and before I fell again, the elf supported my back. "Um I'm too sick." He switched tactics and gazed at me humbly and piercingly. Elves had that knack to utilize their large pupils and ageless features to full impact. How could one's heart not soften from this sincere plea? The prince appeared world-weary. "All right! I'll help, but can't guarantee to succeed ok!"

"Never mind, the report won't need to be perfect. I just have to prove I've absorbed some of this. Look there're graphics. Nice!" He started reading page one. We were both groggy by the quarter of our pile. The report was a compilation of Johann's award winning thesis that people have phobia of darkness. Nuada asked me if mine had solutions.

Hehe, typical he would like solutions. I checked the subtitles. "Nope. Haha." He got a paper and wrote down some points. "Whoa so hardworking! I envy that trait. I'm too lazy." My friend heaved a big sigh.

"Not really, I want to make sure I get it done right that's all. What sort of paper if there's no solution?" He grimaced. For a moment, I didn't take my stare off. I hoped for Nuada to get over his phobia, even if he did not mention it. Such a traumatic experience… I would do anything for him. Would Elena help? They didn't care for each other much. I wrote her an email.

Many nights later, Nuada didn't sleep. He paced about as a caged animal would, pale and not wearing his shirt. I would say, "Are you alright?" But he only smiled and sat beside me till I slept once more. In the newest letter, he had already left when I got up one morning, he told me, _I am going to conquer this obstacle, it's nothing less than what I should. Meanwhile, I will not back down from night creatures, it was because I was a prisoner… we don't take well to being confined. _

I folded the letter and slipped it in my file. Elena will she reply me? I set up my computer, and then went to my inbox. She had replied me!

'**Takes time to recover. I cannot perform miracles. But, if the prince consents, I am able to enter his mind. But I do warn you that there are some side effects when this therapy is introduced. I don't know if you would risk it, pupil.' **


	84. Dollhouse

**Chap 84 **

_I listened to a whole list of Chinese songs by Karen Mok. Then hammerfall- way of the warrior well for friends who know me, I don't require a lot of stimuli, lucky in that sense, to do any creative stuff. The challenge is how to find the niche and harness my talents. _

_

* * *

_

**Laira**

We had to talk about, should Elena go ahead with her telepathic probes. He was skeptical of magic all the time. His prior concern had been losing us, should the vampire have succeeded. I had pinned the Bethmooran symbol to my collar. He noticed and said it looked really nice on me. The symbol was multipurpose it could be pinned, worn around the neck and we could wear it in a different way. Usually elves had the symbol mounted on the belts and sash. "Thank you! It shows your trust in me! I can feel like a real elf!" I made a cheese sign.

Prince sat down close to me and hugged me. _Silly, you will always be a real elf. Half is also good, what matters is the inner quality. I should have given this to you earlier._

_No problem. How is it made, Nuada? By hand? _It was a complex process of melting and waiting for it to harden.

I read his letter in more detail. This was the second page. Far from the topic of vampires he continued: _I am happy that you can improve on public speaking. It'll prove an advantage when you're ambassador for our peoples next time. How long have we known each other? Almost ten years? I cannot believe that, haha. I am grateful for this new chance at living._

_Yes, I was obsessed over revenge. You didn't bring it up, I want to talk about it. Maybe that can be put aside for now_….. (the rest was concern for me and too personal to write here)

As we had teabreak, I said what if his bad memory could be taken away. "Hm what do you mean? " he frowned.

I explained. Nuada listened but did not reply for ages. "I see. No that is not necessary. I don't want people entering my head." He said, his voice soft and dangerous.

Despite our closeness, I swallowed. There was a flash in the ambers, his fingers stiffened.

Was he worried it'd have after effects? Prince added, "I will forget quite soon with more things to handle. Why did you ask her?"

"No no. I just wanted to help. Please don't be angry." I pouted and placated him. Elf was silent but he did not rush out like that time. His inner voice was soft.

_I see… Thank you. Elena is a stranger to me. Our customs don't condone wiping out memory. _

"Here, try this food. It's quite delicious," he changed the subject and took out a dark colored piece of cake. It had a hole in the centre like a donut yet larger, like a dish size. I peeled off a bit. Then Nuada avoided my persuasions, deeming it a final no no.

One day my gastric pain got very serious. I awoke in a strange room, feeling groggy. Attempting to sit up caused my swimming vision. "Ooooh." I lay down. A creak nearby as a shadow came into the dim light. I gasped.

The pale hand rested on my wrist. It was warm. "Don't move. You fainted, Laira." It was Faren and he smiled. I screwed up my face. Damn when did that happen? He got me to eat something light and warm. My stomach still hurt a bit.

I didn't want to worry the prince or anybody. "I'll just get up after this."

"No you need rest. It was quite a serious attack and we need to do more examinations. I've already informed your family. Nuada said he'll rush down as soon as he's done." I sighed. Pills were to be swallowed, big ones. Then I had to rest. Faren said I must have starved. Gastric pain had never made me collapse before. I didn't feel anything though!

My phone shrilled. I pressed the button. "Hi?"

The number was unknown. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm calling from a public phone," my friend was speaking, a lot of static and noise. He sounded distant.

"Noowa it's you?" I chuckled.

He snorted. "Who else would I be. Has Joe come yet? I'm being delayed. "

"Aww. It's alright, don't rush. I am better, I dunno why I fainted. Faren won't let me leave."

The static got very loud. Why didn't Nuada use his cell? I waited. "Can you hear me? Stay safe!" he raised his voice.

"Yes I can. Don't rush." With this volume of sound, I made my words short.

"….now. I'm coming Bye!" The tone was flat.

He was nodding off beside me on the chair. The wind was cold, I felt cold even with my blanket. Elf was wearing his dark uniform. He had not even changed. I was careful not to wake him. I sat up and found my jacket then draped it about his slumbering figure.

At this point, my soulmate blinked. "You're alright?" I nodded. Nuada realized the pink jacket around him. With a frown, he pulled it down to his lap. Heheh, so shy.

"Have you eaten? I'm not that sick, go to sleep." I said, clasping his arm. _It's very cold, are you sure you want to keep wearing this? Sweat and all… _

As I predicted, elf covered his mouth and sneezed. He sniffed. "Okay. I will be back soon." He left my ward. I drifted. Feeling Nuada settle down after awhile, I peeked without moving. He had worn another dark jacket and placed mine beside my pillow. His hair tickled me.

Wrapper was opened and the delicious smell of food wafted. I shifted.

"Yummy what's that?" I wanted to see.

"Um, the supper I was going to have. But you can't eat this, too acidic." Nuada chewed and also sipped a drink. It looked like plenty of cream with vegetables. Poor thing, he had delayed his eating to see to me. "You don't need to delay mealtime for me," I conveyed.

My usual appetite was not crying out.

"Nah it's not. I was too tired and simply fell asleep. Is it painful?" he stretched.

"A bit. These pills help. Faren was taking good care of me…. I don't know why I fainted. I wasn't hungry."

Nuada frowned. "That means the sensation of pain is gone. Has this, illness always been so severe?" Stomach pains other than the usual reason, were foreign to the fey. They seldom had food poisoning and gastrics. So I guess that was why he phrased it like that.

I shrugged. I could only recall having very bad pain and then when I went to the toilet always felt relieved.

"And I can't drink milk. It's worse," I added.

He looked more worried, that he stopped chewing altogether. "The doctors said they need to give you an xray tomorrow. I'll be nearby. And call me if you want to go anywhere." He sounded sterner than usual.

Oh man! I knocked my forehead.

"But Nuada, you can't always..."

"I will be, tonight and tomorrow morning. No arguments." Elf helped me to the toilet. I was not giddy. I suppose he wanted to return the favor of my kindness. We were both glad for the quality time and I leaned against his warm body. "Is there any cure for this… gastric? I will do anything to find it."

"No. Oh how was the mission?" I pointed to the adjacent bed. Nuada sat down, yawning. He couldn't tell me what happened, only smiled. It meant well.

* * *

I was wheeled to the xray room. Barely remembered that, then I woke later. There was a note: _I have something to cheer you up. I planned for awhile. I will be free today. (smiley) ring the bell if you need help, don't do things on your own, friend. Salem will visit too. _

Cool! I was really excited for what surprise he meant.

Nuada brought the rough sketches of plans he had made and showed them. Aww, he still remembered though I had casually mentioned wanting a dollhouse of my own but never getting to buy one. _I really want a house to play with and people inside. The displays at the shops would be so beautiful and the cutie people but I didn't have money to buy them._

Elf only nodded with a solemn expression.

"Wow! We will be making one?" I brightened. Nuada nodded, holding out his hands.

"Don't be too excited. I'll be chased away…yes I need to make sure what you want first. Should it be an open design that is like the inside of a cabinet, or this?" He flipped to a page of a closed house, interiors within. I pointed to model A.

Nuada said, "Hmm, I think model B is feasible. It will be like a clam and opens. Okay."

I said his idea was fine too, didn't want to hurt his feelings. The elf chuckled. "This will be what you wish, dainin. Model A is easier to make. How about the rest? Based on what I've read." The prince was no artist of cartoons, yet his spatial view of architecture and objects was elegant, neat! He could elaborate what each function was for. I daydreamed about the beds, how would they be like? Cotton cloth, to be cut up in small pieces.

Nuada's hand trembled slightly. His eyerings were quite deep too. Guilt and concern washed over me. "Hey, I was thinking, buying one would be okay."

He frowned. "What? I _cracked_ my brains to draw these. Took me such a long time, elendil!" Nuada's voice was higher in tone.

Oh dear, I sounded just like the time when he cleaned the jewels and gave to me. Wasted effort? "Sorry sorry. I only wish, um don't want to use up all your leisure time. I notice how sleepy you are. Lie down?" I made space. My friend watched me, then laid his head on my shoulder. _When I say this, you'd get mad at me. I feel sad when people are tired on my behalf. Save energy. But if you're angry it's also not good. _

He inhaled deeply. I was sure he understood. After awhile, the weight moved from my shoulder and prince opened to a fresh page. He drew some more. "Bed room, livingroom, bathroom. What else?"

They were exquisite! We discussed ideas, comparing the furniture to positions where to put what and where. At length, he remarked, "I don't feel weak making things. It's a hobby… and I am keen on this project. Haven't made a dollhouse before." I prompted him to continue. His voice was a dreamlike quality. "Oh I made little soldiers, horses, animals fairies…" In our Link they all came to life and animation. I beamed. Elf pressed his back. His friend called to him that he must be aging. Nuada made a face. "I made two each, one for me one for a friend."

Not sister? He was Randal.. "A young dwarf. He sought me out, though we were from different parts of the realm. His family was too serious. We had a wonderful time playing together. No, sister only liked books didn't even want a doll. I did make one. Too bad it was lost." The warrior walked around to stretch his back. Later, I felt his hand stroking my head.

"Yea. Let's sleep. Hmm, I want an alert partner to help me. There's enough space." He conceded and lay down. I turned to face him and played with his hair and ears. Nuada growled. Haha!

I was on the other side of the bed and felt super warm. Yay! Nuada's hand was over my stomach, his legs were apart and his right leg was over mine. I could not move but it was fine. I listened to our breathing. He seldom slept so deeply. I guess it was almost morning.

He mumbled something.

"Hm? Yes?" I whispered.

Nuada licked his lips. I nudged his arm. He turned his back. After a while, the elf replied, "hello. I am waking up."

No need to. I said it was nice to lie in. Moments of peace were often interrupted by the red siren or someone calling Nuada from outside. He'd hang up the phone and leave it off when he slept so they would harass him if not answered.

5


	85. The Eritun Tree

**Chapter 85 The Eritun Tree**

_*Whenever I go into a new chapter, thinking of friends and Nuada fans out there makes me chuckle and feel quite Zen. Thank you for liking my story. It's very worth it to check out my updates. I recommend classical music like Sarah brightman. _

_

* * *

_

We made some progress on my dollhouse. It distracted me from some of the gastric pain I felt occasionally. Salem visited with his own figurines. Wow elves are all natural craftsmiths. "I will show you how to carve them. It's sharp." My friend said, not willing to surrender the small knife. He was using it to make the head round. To be easier, we agreed on everyone being same size.

I let him do it. Indeed, Nuada didn't feel weakened or tired when he was engrossed. Wow! Sometimes the elf would hum to some tune. A good sign!

"Sure. I still need to hold the plank up." the glue had yet to set, the house was going to be multiple storeys and the floors had to be firm.

One floor dropped twice. Nuada demonstrated much patience. As I felt impatient, he would reply with a calm 'don't worry'. How opposite to usual!

When he was done, he said I could add the colors and the paint. I was enthusiastic about that. I wanted to make a father, mother, and whole family. Painted on would be less tedious than finding a source for hair and clothes. However, though Nuada was careful, he nicked his finger.

I didn't notice till I saw the beige plaster on his last right finger one day. Before going outside, he wanted to ensure he had the notes. I had been looking to the table for the paperweights when I noticed the color of his skin and that part was non matching. Nuada always kept his wounded hand away from sight.

"Hey it's a plaster? Why? " I ran to him.

"Fine. Just a cut." He dismissed it. Reflexively, the prince shifted.

"Show me. I want to see." I stood my ground. He let me.

Nuada sighed. "Not painful now. _Don't _peel off the plaster. I would rather leave it to air but I have to train." He hissed when I accidentally squeezed that part. Oops.

"Sorry." I took out the ointment. He shook his head.

"Never mind. I have applied it. It should heal soon."

Obviously he didn't want me to touch it. He covered his right hand inside the pocket.

"When did you get cut?" I looked up, but Nuada's expression was impassive. I touched his skin. Because of our strong Link, equal to and stronger than their own at the moment, I could Read his mind and see what happened. Nuada had lost control of the knife so it cut. The background was dark, perhaps he had been too sleepy.

It might have been a deep gash. Damn! _That's bad. Have you really used the antiseptic? I urged. _

_I did. I will get a migraine if more people remind. I can remember you know, he said snidely. Hey you're invading my head. I'm going to peek too. _His will flowed and opened into my mind as a ladle sloughing in. I relaxed my barriers and smiled. The prince's will was golden aura. Mine would be blue and red. Everybody's aura was different, in the mind of course. This time I did not conceal anything. Satisfied, he withdrew and physically, he pinched my nose playfully. "I'm not a weakling."

_I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt because… _

_No I won't. Like the house? Is it nice? _He pointed over there. I nodded.

_So how is your illness now? Tell me if it hurts. I was so frantic! He frowned. _

I had to make sure I ate the tablets on time after food. He had asked me many times over the past few days.

"I'm fine. Once I finish these tablets I'll be okay. " I replied.

Prince smiled. I wished that my father could have been caring enough… that my heart swelled. He was walking ahead of me. I rubbed at my eyes. I should forget the past.

"Laira, what's wrong?" Nuada enquired.

"Nothing." He opened his bag and offered me tissues. I accepted it. "Thanks."

He waited for an explanation. After a pause I said that I wished people were so kind to me earlier. I had been lonely. Before discovering my gifts, the only one strong enough was finding paths. I had so much to say. Just like when he was upset when Nuala shut him out, I didn't know I was so pent-up. "Sorry. I didn't intend to talk so much. Thirsty."

Somebody interrupted, yelling his name. An odd looking woman with six eyes was blubbering and agents were holding her back. Hellboy and Abe were beside her. "Yo, who's she?"

Nuada had to attend to that. While they consoled her, he Sent to me, _I understand. Let's talk more later. I'm sorry. _

He turned to me and waved.

* * *

Closer to midday, I waited at the forest, outside the Bureau, sitting under the Eritun tree. Its bough was pinkish and the flowers had fallen all over, blanketing the grass with purple spots. I remembered he had looked crestfallen when he told me, _I am a sinner, I killed…. My own father. You are free to judge me_. My best friend had cried when he admitted this and then he held me close when I reassured I would always be friends. I didn't see his tears but his tone had been soft and wavering when we hugged.

He would always know where to find me….

I began sketching the scenery. Overhanging blossoms and bushes were beautified by the sun. Slight rustling. "Am I late?" the melodious voice followed. Nuada was in a light cotton shirt, and he had one arm braced against the trunk. "That is nice!"

"Thank you. Who was it?" I made space beside me. He gracefully lowered himself and then put a container down. "Yummy!" The delicious brown cake friends would make, but they did not have chocolate. It was caramel…. I got to watch how Uriel's aunt made it.

"I am happy you shared. Indeed. I was as lonely as you felt. At least you're not alone, " Nuada said. He closed his eyes. I started to sketch him.

"Why? You can act like santa's elves." I joked. Everytime it was Christmas time, he would get offended that people thought of their people in that way. The way he blew up was not scary, since we were already accustomed to it. Only Abraham Sapien would be upset.

Nuada snorted. "Not going into that. I have always been serious."

"Nah, I'm sure you got boisterous too. All boys are like that." When you get this close, you know when and how to discuss a topic. He woke up and glared at me. I held up his portrait. He studied the picture carefully.

"What happened just now? Tell me." I persisted.

My friend's expression was why-do-you-annoy-me. "I can't. Private. She needed help. I wish my name is not easily remembered. One time, almost all of the east provinces summoned me. I could not be everywhere at once." Each part of the fae lands was divided into north south etc, and were located under troll bridges. If not, the illusory glamour covered the remaining sanctuaries. There was a huge bridge, a moveable one that gave them safe passage to Ireland. Nuala had described how they both reached the Chambers quicker than a plane. I never mentioned it, for speaking of it was a distant memory to her twin and made him upset. "I wanted to hide." He admitted.

I mused it was not possible- too tall! We chuckled. "Let's not go into that. I want to be at peace."

"Ok. Or just say be cool." I gestured and mimed the shades.

He smiled. "I speak fluent English. I think I won't do the slangs and short forms. Hm my ears are sharper than pencils in your picture. Sure I look so funny?"

"Yup."

We shared the cake. He insisted I take more of it. I asked if he remembered what happened here. After a long pause, he replied, _I think so. I told you about, myself. And my secret. Not many people know about the… regicide. Recently, this deed has been erased permanently from the records. It does not matter. I still cannot forget the events of that night. Lirael you have seen it?_

He opened his eyes and we looked at each other. "No." I had only peeked a bit as his sister showed me but we had been distracted shortly after. Nuada sighed. "I don't need to, love. I love you despite all of the past. My mother…"

"Yes Sharon didn't ask me. We have the fabrication, my parents are merchants away on a long trip. Must we continue this deception?" he asked, smiling a little. His mood was not as melancholic I was pleased to note. I hugged him close.

"I don't want her to think badly of you. Don't worry Noowa. Everything is gonna be cool!"

He chuckled, I could sense the vibration leaning upon his shoulder. "Okay I shall try to pretend it will work. I do warn you,I am a bad liar though. People will find out, it's a fey thing. A trait."

Is that because it is the right answer? The prince distanced me with his arms. The warrior's gaze did not allow one to back down or look away. I smiled.

"Hm I see."

"See what?" I raised my brows and hands.

"The truth. Thank you. I am moved." The darkness of his lips were emphasized by his scowl and the honor scar. Well, I couldn't possibly let mum and granddad know that he had killed his father. It'd be a great sin in their view, and I might be forbidden to speak to princie. They would also have great fear. "Hey what are you dreaming about? Don't forget I am here," he said.

Then he asked me not to be shy and eat more of the cake. "Haha. I like spending time together. Don't want any? But we should eat regularly."

He patted his stomach. "I had an overtly full meal when they had a function. People pushed so much food to me that I wanted to throw up. You should have been there. Take more, don't be shy."

Nuada was gazing out at the scenery before us. After a while, we took turns spying what animals were where. I was improving, and he was pleased. "I hope they keep this place. It's amazingly pristine and serene."

I recalled how panicked he had been when I ventured a bit further. Nuada sighed. "You are under my care. When I went missing you were not worried?"

I had to admit I was. Same degree of pain and panic too. "For me I am quite safe here. We always move around this place too." Elf watched me with his sternness, and inside did not deem me a highly alert person. _You just got well. Take it easy, friend._

I wondered why the bugs did not bother him. Whenever an elf sat, the ants would move away, not onto them. He was so amused. "Really. Maybe something biological stops us from smelling like honey to them. I shall try not showering."

I pinched my nose. "I used to not bathe when it was very cold and there wasn't enough water. If I used up the water, worse." He was justifying his stand.

We shared some mirth. I imagined him as a dark brown elf. "Try to smear some repellant on. I don't mind. I'm worried one day they will find out. Won't it be worse?" he picked up a branch and looked at it.

"You don't have to.. ah do the erase of memory. You've done it before! Right?" I gave a grin. He had done it to Manning. The thing was, this skill could not be controlled, it might wipe out more than the moment planned.

_We have the rest of the day together. By the way I have finished the whole stack you lent me. He replied changing the subject. _I nodded. We spoke of trivial things, and his heart was much lighter. Liz had given me some photos when she came here on other days. One day we should get together again.


	86. Reflections on a long life

**Fresh chapter 86 Reflections on Long lifespan (revised)**

_*back to some Sherman, she's an intriguing person. Liz has always had problems with her past, wanted to expand on that. _

_Songs: Oxygen by Erica, Hello Thank you from K-on __and Storm (Feng Bao) from the Four. I'm happy that I deal with different aspects in my little interpretation of their lives. Celebrating Elves!_

* * *

**Nuada **

This legend of Drizzt series, The Thousand orcs, was my reading priority now. My friend was going to purchase the new stories of which she had read some samples. "More people die! Dammit. Will you read if I do the spoiler?" she asked, pouting.

"What is a spoiler?" I nodded while she explained. "I still will. Probably skip those stupid parts." I agreed. The drow progressed from his sad life being persecuted and met a few friends, also a fierce female elf who died. Why I kept following his adventures was because I saw a similarity between us. He also had the Berserker trait in him. Berserker is the state of mind when a warrior engages in wars, overriding other weak emotions. The callous killer. I identified with his loneliness, being the sole survivor. Damn! Orcs are the worst and most detestable species. Even though my face was devoid of feeling, Halfling asked,

"Noowa are you ok?"

"Why?"

She sat beside me and peered closely at my face. It had shocked me when people did that. I smiled. "Err because suddenly you glared at the page."

"Because I hate orcs, that are trash," I replied. "I won't bore you with my hatred of them. Also people will remind me to be positive and smiley."

She leaned on my shoulder. I put my arm about her and continued. I hardly had this sort of luxury, today was one rest- day. The next would be intensive, I anticipated more activity than action. "Hm don't be stressed then. Read some Garfield comics."

"Alright. I will. Thanks," I nodded and opened one of the small books. I liked the funny comic strips which were less confusing. That was why people wanted to pretend the real world didn't exist. I somewhat sympathized with their way now.

Mostly the conflicts I had with others were solved. Perhaps I could remain here, which was what Abe said of the professor. We were having a palace constructed. But I doubt that I could feel at home there.

I shook my head wondering why I had changed…. Looking at the phone I felt a stir in my heart. Laira had called me in near panic one day. Sometime last month. My friend was outside while I was taking a bath. "Hey prince, call for you!" he shouted over the noise.

I picked up. "Yes?" She rushed into how she was scared to lose me, that we would have shorter lifespans if we were wounded or discouraged. "..and then he chose eternal rest! Will you do that, ionuin? Tell me no!"

"Laira calm down. I'm all right. It's a myth. Not all of us will choose the shorter mortal path." I said. She sounded upset, her voice was unstable. "I am here. It's okay. Can you repeat what happened, slowly?" I made sounds of agreement. It had happened to a being of our kind, and he had become close to a human. He had sorrow to the point of death.

"Where did you find this book?"

"You gave it to me."

I shook my head. _Should have read the summary first._ "Crap, I didn't mean to upset you. That has not happened to any elf for centuries. We won't do things rashly, in that case he was mortally wounded and wanted to see his wife."

"Ok, did I interrupt anything? It was your friend replying. I miss you loads. I had a nightmare too." She confided. We had not seen each other for a long time that month.

"Oh. Not really I was bathing. Then we shall talk more. I have eaten," I said.

After that I sent her a short email:

To: keishagirl, Just came into this thing. Surrounded by scum! Yuck. I hate talking with them. So relieved to hide in this lab. I remembered how to log in. Haha. Cannot wait to escape outdoors! Sadly I won't have much time till next week. Nice talking to u, let's keep writing letters ok.

Yours always, Nuada

* * *

**Liz Sherman**

Friendship with the elves was a major breakthrough for us! I had never imagined I would be so privileged to be close to these wise beings. Uriel and the healers were gentle, sociable and cute. Nuada was candid and a steadfast friend to us. He never flinched in the face of danger. It was not that he worked well in a team, he preferred to take action on his own. I smiled recalling the moments Nuada had ignored counsel and took out the enemy.

Johann overreacting to that was comical. "I know you zon't take orderz but we should proceed with caution, Mein gott!"

Nuada just stared at him without comment.

Later when I asked him how he felt, the elf said, "No need to feel anything. I'm fine."

My husband Red always bickered with the tinman in contrast. Only when he was upset about some political issue would the elf explode back with long paragraph sentences. E always had a good show to watch then. It didn't benefit our bureau to threaten to strip Nuada's badge because he was necessary. He didn't need to stay, it was quite a miracle that he chose to continue. I would like to think that the twins liked us and had not found a home outside. Their palace had been in ruins.

I liked them to stay.

We got a chance to catch up. It was the new extension of the west wing. He called me before, that he found a new exit outside to the forest outside. I had agreed immediately.

There were no missions expected. Yes!

Nuada was early and stood up when I approached. Laira waved.

He smiled sincerely and gave me a gift. I was touched. "Oh why?"

"Because I haven't given you anything before."

She said, "Wee! Because we're buds. But um, he won't tell ya that." We laughed. Indeed, elf was direct but uncomfortable with telling us how he truly felt.

Nuada glared at her. "Excuse me, did I forgive you yet, my lady?"

"Should have. Awww, don't be petty." Laira hugged him. He sighed. "Liz, let's go!"

I wanted to know if they had fought. Nuada smiled. "A friendly debate is all."

She ran to the door and waited in anticipation. The door was too heavy for us to shift. As we walked, I said, "When did you find this exit? So smart, Elf."

He smiled. "Hm I just stumbled across the place when I passed by. I need a quiet place to reflect sometimes. To be alone."

I did understand. Unlike his boisterous companions, now that Nuala was living separately to prepare for birth, he liked to train, read and seek solitude. "Yep. Don't be alone too much, or we'll start dialing 911."

We pushed it open together. Laira asked if there was a key. Leaving it open for later was better.

"They might make a lock. It's so warm, why don't you slow down?" he suggested lightly.

"Yea ok."

This was another angle of the preserved forest outside HQ. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cool air.

The girl had settled down and spoke to elf about going to try some food. I did envy them a little. Sometimes I felt attracted to some of the handsome guys but was already married. Hellboy got jealous of him, but now they were almost friends even if the alliance was simply against the outside world. After walking for a bit, Nuada said he wanted to stay near a tall tree. He stifled a yawn.

"Sorry are you tired? How about you Liz?" she piped up.

He admitted yes he was. "Don't go off, how could you leave me? Hm?" Nuada pretended to be upset. I leaned back on the tree too.

"I'll be careful. Ow." Laira winced and looked at her hand. I couldn't see the physical magic being woven.

He said proudly, "See. Don't be impulsive, I made a precaution from you running off."

She argued, "I'm familiar with this place, Noowa. Don't worry. I won't be far. Didn't we talk about this, not casting spells on me?"

"Already done _before_ the discussion. No idea how to remove or reverse the spell." He put his arm about her. Laira began to persuade him.

I laughed. He looked solemn like a harried father. I said, "Don't make him age faster."

"I'm not old! Come and sit down with us. I'm a bit hungry. Do you have food?" he suggested. Laira sighed.

I took out my container of Brownies to share. I did have some skill baking.

Then I showed them photos of the new plants. Our schedules had been different so it was only now that we could meet up. Elfprince smiled. "Yes this new… camera is useful. Thank you. How to use mine again?" We showed him. All agents owned phones and gadgets and the nature-beings found it hard to adapt.

He listened attentively.

"Here we'll also demo the camera. This is phone camera different. Resolution's low. Hold this, can you see the flowers in the middle? Press the button." She said, moving away. Nuada held it awkwardly and cast around. Finally he clicked. Yay!

"Thanks." Nuada beamed.

"Go ahead to practice more. Next time I'll help you install one too," I said.

"No need, I Really don't need to use tech. That time, I couldn't see anything when I turned on computer. So I kicked it. The man is afraid of me. He will come over and beg, sir please Don't kick my babies. " The prince frankly spoke of it.

Yea I had been there. Nuada growled and since the CPU was on the floor, one boot leg was all it took to smash it. We tried to calm him down. And he was so cute declaring, "There was nothing. Only black so I wanted to fix the thing." The technical guy was the sole person there fulltime and he had begged Nuada not to do it. His moaning had been comical. _Nooo, my god! Please inform me if you want to do anything. Precious darling smashed insides, ahhhh! _

Laira looked impish as she touched a finger to his nose. He blinked. "Ah ah, why did you destroy the place? That's why he made a sad face everytime we popped in."

Nuada chuckled and brushed her hand away. "He overreacted. I merely kicked it a bit, sure would have got better. Of course I understand the basics, I went through those lessons."

Laira replied with a dismayed tone,"I gave you the free extra coaching. Comps are like people, elf. Cannot be hit or they'd spoil." He raised his brows, ambers very wide. I smiled, this was the innocent-claims-look. Since they are almost immortal, youthfulness can become naivete.

"They're delicious. Can you show us how it's done?" he changed the topic. I agreed to. It was really surprising, Nuada who was reluctant to ask wanted to know? He gazed up at the sky and I had to admit looked so carefree and burden-less.

She asked, "Hey don't ignore me."

"I am not, brownies are more interesting. I already agreed to the boy's request. Only living things should be seen as precious. Now shhh." Nuada knew a fair bit about clouds and their shapes. We traded stories. Laira fingered his wheat hair.

He didn't protest, it was pointless. We all were fascinated by the gentle texture of their hair. We walked on for hours, for today was a leisure day. I had some good exercise.

"Liz, um sometimes you look so tired. Do you use a facial mask? It helps us to relax," the girl suggested. I smiled. She was always so kind to everyone.

"I do? Yea because I… don't sleep well." Nuada stopped and waited. I was out of breath.

He looked concerned. I didn't tell them yet, that I was haunted by the lives I took when I could not harness the fires in me. I inhaled another whiff of oxygen. "Elendil, we shouldn't pry into people's personal matters." I didn't mind, really.

Laira said something else. Hm the surroundings seemed to fade.

"Yup I know. I'm just worried about her pallidness. Come on, let's sit down." I said I had been ill sometime ago. Whenever I had terrible nightmares, my body did not allow me to rest. I was often overcome by fatigue, even though it was not too exertive.

"Are you all right? Your lips are grey too." Nuada frowned, supporting me to sit down.

I drifted.

**Nuada**

I knew something was wrong when the woman needed to stop after just a few hours. She was fine when we set off. It was a relief there was no danger. Laira had voiced out why she looked pale. Hmm, I think it was the other night when she had used her power to destroy a nest of vipers. Sherman also slept very little, like me.

"Ok now?" She fell asleep. Sometimes the woman was haunted by something unexplainable. I knew she wished to keep it secret and was fine. "Shall we get help?"

I shook my head. "No she'd want to sleep. She has been ill and stressed. Let's be quiet." I sat down and took her pulse. Her skin was slightly cool. That was… not good. I thought of a basic healing spell and sent it to Liz. After a while, the firegirl awoke.

"Better?" she said. I roused from the trance. During any minor or major sessions, we usually have a meditative state.

"You feel quite cool. Normally you have a hotter body." I said. _Why didn't she mention feeling sick? _

_I wanted to come,guys. I want to feel normal, for today. _My soulmate and I both received this. I Sent, _you heard it right?_

* * *

_*email formatting couldn't work. i wanted to put that in. Aww_


	87. Pyromancy mystery and nuada

**The Mystery of Pyromancy**

FUKAI MORI brings out the right emotions. unsure what title to give.

* * *

**Nuada**

The sky was overcast with clouds. If it rained, I would have to make sure the women found shelter. I was not affected by weather.

I insisted that the sick woman lie down. Her normally tanned face was whiter than my skin. I took her pulse. "I- I'm fine. Sorry to trouble you guys," she feebly said, trying to get up.

Her pulse was uneven and choppy. However Liz had been fine just now, why was she suddenly ill? She was begging us not to do anything. I had sent her a brief general healing spell.

Laira offered her a sip of water. She swallowed. It was a good sign she could drink. "Rest. You're not alone." I said.

I was going to reach for the communicator to get help. I had some magic healing skills but they were not sufficient enough to cure illness.

"Nuada, she's not so cold now. Is that good or bad?" my soulmate asked. "She said not to call the med."

Liz's breathing deepened, and she seemed to have fallen asleep. I pressed the button and told the medical team where we were. Then I took off my jacket. Laira sighed. "It's such a pity, we were relaxing and all. She seemed ok until halfway when she started gasping. Maybe she didn't sleep enough?"

I nodded. "Hm yes, Sherman doesn't sleep deeply. There are times when the place gets…." I didn't know if I should reveal that, it was commonplace that Liz often had issues when she was unable to control her talent.

"What is it, elf?" Laira continued.

_I'm not sure. A lot of things, someday I'll tell you, with her permission. She doesn't want many people to know_. I responded, taking her pulse again. She seemed to have lost weight. Humans had the veins on their wrists but not so deeply. Dark circles were more significant than the other time I had seen her. "Hey don't sleep too deeply. Help will come soon, I had no choice. Red told us to take care of you."

She squeezed my hand though she did not speak. I was going to explode if the bumbling medical team did not get here in five minutes. Laira said she was hungry and looked for food in her bag. I smiled. "You can get hungry under any stress."

She munched on some crackers and offered me as well. "Um hm. Try one, when we're worried we still need foodie." I ate some food.

Thunder rumbled. She commented, "I have one umbrella, Noowa. How?" She made it open.

I gestured a circle around them. "Both of you can share. I can walk in the rain. Liz is ill."

She was still not conscious when help came. The people gave her a mask over her face and put her on the flat thing. "Will she be all right?" Laira asked them. The people murmured some answers.

* * *

Was this related to her over-exertion of her power? Sometimes the woman passed out, making Blue and Red worry. I soon got used to it as normal. I didn't want to relate the moment I witnessed the sheer horror of the Phoenix's power.

Few nights ago, people were shouting that a fire had broken out. I had just walked back to section 57 where I had finished keeping my weapons. Ahead there was a blaze and people in the suits were holding fire extinguishers. Salem ran out of the crowd. "Don't go there, Nuada! It's HUGE! I don't think it can be put out!"

"Why?"

His tone was startled, and Salem dug his fingers into my shirt. "Her- Your friend Liz! She's aflame." Despite the warnings, I wanted to know what happened. Sherman had disappeared, in her place was a figure in red and dancing yellow tongues, emanating scorching heat. She had her back to the people and repeated (which I could hear due to my acute hearing) Fire is me, I am not scared. I control you, I won't explode, I won't…. the flames were spreading.

This had to be the most terrifying sight in my lifetimes. Instinctively all fey hate fire, it is the enemy that destroys every living thing. Flames consumed the villages where I had friends and during war people who could not get away in time were left nothing but ashes.

I backed away, my heart cold. People in protective suits urged us to leave the area and had all the water hoses ready.

"Liz! Liz! Oh gods, what happened?" the fishman was shouting, trying to push through.

Salem asked me if I was going to be fine. "We should go. We can't help."

Abe yelled through our telepathy, _Please Nuada! She's afraid, and hellboy isn't here tonight. We need to talk to her, calm her down! I'm trying to get closer._

_I hesitated, all my instincts told me it was dangerous to remain here. 'Are you mad? Didn't you hear what they said, she will explode.'_

Abraham looked at me. I didn't know why but we connected despite the distance between us and humans. Fine, I would try to speak to her, at a safe distance. "Don't worry, I will go. I need to help her first." I replied to my retainer and some fey.

I went up to the higher floor behind some glass and watched them spraying my friend with water. She was trembling, though the flames didn't harm her. Her hands were covering her face. I remembered how regretful she had been telling me about the whole neighborhood being exterminated. At the same time, I did not want to perish.

If we are burnt, we will not even have a sandstone figure left.

_I Sent, I know you're able to control this power, Liz. Don't be afraid. We're outside and hoping we won't die. Many people are worried. Try to relax. Find your centre, find the peace. _That was all I managed to say and then I went to the safe zones.

* * *

A poke to my stomach and then a familiar voice reminded me of the present…

"Nuada what's wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"I am sorry," I said, smiling but did not plan to talk about it "Many worries."

She combed my hair. "About why she fainted right? I can feel it though you keep it blocked. I guess we'll wait till Liz is ok. Then we can talk about it."

I drank the chamomile tea and got ready for bed. "You really want to know? Some things are- not pleasant."

We lay down and I turned off the light on my side. Laira was still sitting up.

"Yea because agents need to have cases confidential. I wish I can understand her more, we IM a lot but she tells me so little. I know nothing of her, argh. I'm sure you talk a lot more…." She was still rambling about these things.

"Hm I don't know what's IM." No I didn't speak a lot. People spoke to me.

"Ah forgot, instant messaging. When we go online. Nuada you're tired. Sorry, Night!" she said kissing me. I had closed my eyes. But I had not fallen asleep.

Then the phone was ringing. Damn! I fumbled for the thing and mumbled an answer, eyes still closed. "Elf you there? I wanna talk." Liz was saying in a small voice. "know it's late."

" " I rubbed my eyes and sat up yawning. "Excuse me, I just slept, _woman_." I hissed. My mood swung from pity to irritation.

She talked to me about a lot of things which I just said um hm, as my brain was not able to generate anything. Never had the words "Better. Thank you." Been sweeter!

So I didn't move when prodded. I covered my ears with a pillow.

We visited her in the daytime. She said she was sorry to bother me.

"Yes I lack sleep _because_ of you," I growled. Sherman looked sad. I sighed. Laira poked me. "Anyway, are you better?" I continued in a gentler tone.

She held my hand tightly. Where was Red or the fishie? When she drifted off I sent a text message. The demon never used his phone unless it was emergencies but he had damn well do so! This would be the first time I initiated a contact.

About an hour later, as I was waiting for something, he called. "How's she? Can I talk to her? I'm in shit can't leave now!"

I sighed heavily and said, "Oh. She's fine but she had fainted. How soon?"

Red jabbered that Abe and I had to look after her then was cut off. I glared at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Laira asked. I told her the news glumly. "Oh I see. Aww that's sad. I believe Abe is around here." She pointed in the direction of the meeting rooms.

Johann was having a meeting, and Blue was missing in action. He never used his phone either. I missed Nuala, she would know what to do. Liz and I are friends but I could not take this hunger for dependency. To use my telepathy well, I went to my quietest sanctuary, the shrine and sat down.

I asked sister, _Hey I've got a problem. Are you there? ….. I poured it out._

_She replied, Oh Nuada. I'm sorry, but they are our friends. Liz just needs more, time and support. Let her speak, there's no need to do anything._

_I laughed helplessly. I'm sleep deprived. Where's Blue when he's supposed to be her best friend? _

I came out. All right, I would just need to sleep to regain my energy and then discuss about support.

* * *

**Laira**

I didn't get to know the secrets of what happened to Liz at all! Nuada wouldn't tell me, he felt it was confidential. When I visited, the woman was happy but very quiet. I hoped Red would get back soon. Also, Elf lacked sleep when he had to attend to stuff. I guessed that late dawn, she had called him.

I distinctly remembered he murmured in an angry tone. It was annoying I was too young. I could handle stress too. "I'll keep the secret. You look worried." I took Nuada's hand while he frowned and stared into space.

"No, it's not that I can't trust. She is ill. I…." he looked at me with consternation.

Pale fingers cupped some hair behind my ear. "I am not in a position to talk about it."

_I'm all right, once they come back to accompany Liz I can relax more. She is needy…_

The elf straightened my dress and nodded in contentment. _I see. If only she'll talk to me. _

_I guess it is too personal. Blue would know what to do. Soon Nuala can come back, shall we visit? This weekend? _He suggested and smiled, folding his hands together.

**Months later 17****th**** July and not missing ….**

I got his call and was so delighted. "Hello, dainin. I will take a few days off." I was really thrilled. We had only sent short messages so far.

"Cool!" I jumped up. Nuada sounded weak and exhausted though. "Are you ill, ionuin?"

He paused. "Not too bad… I'm having a minor cold. Seen the healer, hm I can go about 2pm. Is that fine?"

"Okay. Um I'll get Simon to pick us up. Where shall we meet?" I mentally noted down all the details and planned. Nuada took a long time to reply. I repeated 'hello you there' few more times.

"I am here. Sorry. Who is that person?" he whispered huskily. He sniffed.

"He's a friend, I introduced him before. Sometime ago… Nuada, I'm concerned. Your voice is weak."

"Hm, yes. I don't remember him. I'm not in a good mood though. The Sirax Junction with the maples."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll stop him when he talks too much. Joe's not in. I love you!"

Nuada said okay and he had to pack up. I didn't know elves could get ill, they were so strong usually. Perhaps he had been overtaxed.

Simon picked me up and I directed him to the place. Nuada would come to our home on his own by cab or Joe would drive to a meeting place outside of Bureau. It was to be concealed from outsiders. Otherwise the media would hound them.

"Hey he's a prince right? I forgot!" Simon was pressing. I warned him not to get too thrilled. Like me, simon was fanatic about fantasy and fey. He himself mixed with them. The previous time Nuada and him had met was a disaster. He came to deliver things and had seen the elf without glamour. It was two years back.

Prince hated surprise visits. He had been annoyed though he didn't explode, he was cool and quiet. Why didn't you say he was coming? I got a shock. He's stinky, this human.

Now I reminded Simon not to be too enthu. "He's unwell. Remember he hates us."

The pale prince was seated on a bench waiting. He was looking to the right side and his hair was uncombed. He was in signature black minus the royal seal and with crimson sash. We drew to a stop, and I was anxious. Did this mean Nuada wanted to fight?

He didn't wear the red color, had kept it.

"Noowa!" I called and he turned. There was a luggage bag. The elf gestured. "Hello. I have more things this time."

"Um why are you in red?" I touched my waist.

His dark mascara eyes were reflective of insomnia and heavy lidded. His voice was soft and scratchy. He coughed. Nuada was more fragile today. He reacted slowly. "I don't know. Not going to war." He smiled.

Simon gushed about his joy to see him and opened the door. "Your highness!"

He declined. "I want to sit at the back. No need for it." So he took the luggage to load it in.

Nuada must be extremely feeble. In the car he told me that he was hurting everywhere especially his head, and he wanted to sleep alone. I nodded and told him alright.


	88. Time off!

**New chap: Time off With the prince**

Am having another story of Nuala and Abe's princess. Will be out soon. seeking freedom from noise.

AC- airconditioner. Classical music and Nemesea

* * *

**Laira**

I shushed Simon up so he wouldn't provoke the Elf any longer. I showed Nuada some soothing images for him to rest well on trees and lake pictures. He did not sink into a deep sleep though, because of his cold. _Elves never get ill… what happened? _

_Argh, I'm angry with my body. I shouldn't get sick, just had some more cases and it got a little colder, now I'm sick. Great! He sulked, brow knitted. _

No, he shouldn't be frustrated. I was sorry and tried my best to reassure him. The car journey took about an hour and a half. Unfortunately Simon was still jabbering about his fae allies, how he did them favors and met with stony silence. We walked to my apartment. "Uriel, I happen to know him too….."

Finally as the elevator door closed, Nuada snapped, "I have a headache, can you be silent?"

Simon flushed looking on the floor. I said, "He's being friendly, um forgive him? After all he's being the pack mule." The Amber eyes simply bored once through Simon and then Nuada folded his arms and strode out when it came to our floor. I unlocked the door. He immediately fell on the sofa. That was really uncharacteristic of my soulmate.

Simon carried in his luggage. "Thanks for helping." I apologized to him softly, after all he was Joe's buddy and I didn't want his experience marred by our prince's bad temper. I was sure his ego must be damaged. "I'll get going now. Get better soon, bye!" Simon called out as he went off. I didn't miss his hurt look.

The most important thing was a glass of ice water first, then cloth with a basin to sponge him. Nuada groaned, rubbing his temples. _Finally, I can be left in silence! Did he have to keep speaking?_

I smiled. "Hehe, yea I told him to reduce the words but sorry. Here." Nuada drank the glass, sighed and I patted his forehead with cool water. He grunted no need and took my hand. His grip was firm but not bonecrushing.

"No fever, just sleepy."

"When did this start?" I wondered.

He lay down on his side. _Hm, should be few days ago… perhaps the AC* was too strong._ I took a chair to watch over him. Throughout the edginess of rest, Nuada didn't cease coughing. When it was temporarily ended, he scowled. He drank some water and tried to lie still. Then, he elevated himself with one arm and didn't budge. His pale skin was rather warm. For now, there was no perspiration which meant Nuada was stable.

If he got feverish….

Uriel told me that he had prescribed him medication. Prince was punctual to see them as his body hurt a lot on Monday. They should be in small blue vials. Hm, right now Nuada's breathing was peaceful and waking him would be a disaster. "I'll check later. Thank you."

"Welcome. Yes he was rather disoriented and confused. I have written down the instructions. Don't let him skip meals. Call me again if you're unsure, Laira," he replied.

I cooked some food, did the chores, washing up, showering and so on. Soon as I was done, I sat on the floor to read. My book this time was about detachment.

* * *

A whisper of cloth and then fingers touched my cheek. I leaned back. "Hm? Hey."

Nuada surprised me by his words. "Will that boy be…. Affected?" With pesky humans, the elf didn't usually worry about them.

_Uh, you care? Noowa… Yea, Simon was hurt. He was so keen to meet you, though I told him to be down to earth and hope too much. I Showed him what transpired, and turned to face him. _

_Nuada smiled. Ah wrong day, he shouldn't have talked so much. I have a terrible.. migraine. No, I don't care. Haha. _

"Oh! Doc said he gave you some meds. Where are they?" I pulled the bag over.

Nuada shrugged. We unpacked the stuff as I searched for the medicine. Mostly there were clothing, underwear, dried foods. Oh cool, it was in a side compartment, an entire container of those! He scowled. "Yes that's it. I have to take it after meals. But I'm not hungry."

He certainly looked unwell, eartips almost drooping and pale lips. I offered him a box of tissues. They were needed, other than coughs, Nuada also sneezed a few times.

Tissues and piles later, Nuada recovered and whispered, "Hope you won't be infected. Didn't expect to get worse."

"Nah, I'm not that weak. Still, you have to eat. At least something, can't take medicine on empty."

I said maybe he should change his clothes then lie down in his bed. The elf wore a cotton shirt. He really did not have appetite though I made his favorite food and mince pie. I had even bought Stewark apple tarts, a fae market stall. The place was near where we had gone in, and I was familiar. He ate some of it, and measuring a quarter cup, ingested the blue liquid.

"Sorry I can barely eat. How's the garden?"

Our garden was actually a porch on the balcony extension. Small green area. I knew Nuada adored it, whenever he was most angry and troubled, he always sought peace there.

I admitted we hardly took care of the plants so some were yellowing but now I was home, I would do better. "Don't be mad please." I smiled.

He blinked without comment. As he stood on the grass, I was reminded of how we tried to cure him, since we couldn't bring him to the hospital. Seeing that the place refreshed his energy, I left him awhile to see to the oven.

Then, oh god! The elf was down, unmoving. My heart stopped in beats. My heart stopped in beats. I called him, kneeling beside him, patting his face and yelling his name. He had to repeat several times and grasped my shoulders firmly. "No no I _didn't_ collapse. I wanted to lie down. See?" I looked down at the prince and stopped panicking.

_Scared the hell outta me!_ I groused. Nuada stifled a yawn, and we held hands.

The wind was quite chilly. "Why not go inside? Don't catch another chill, your shirt is so thin," I reminded. The elf sighed.

"I like it here." He almost whined. A dignified whine, anyway.

I retrieved a blanket and his pillow. "Lie facing in, ok? It's cold. Come to bed soon." Nuada complied. He seemed small and vulnerable.

"It is quite chilly. Face inwards. Rest." I retrieved a blanket and his pillow. Nuada seemed like a little boy lying on the grass. I draped the blanket. He moved so I could put the pillow under his head. Occasional coughs were audible. I remained nearby for as long as 11pm.

* * *

The next day, I stretched, hearing the sound of running water. The events of the previous day came to me. Oh man! Nuada came out in a bathrobe. "Morning. Um…" I glanced outside, had he slept all night at the balcony? I intended to remind him to come in, but must have slept through the alarm. Damn. "Came to lie down in bed?"

He pointed to the rumpled blanket. "I'm fine, elendil. Came in halfway. Had a better rest than other days. Though my throat is sore." Nuada took a seat on his bed. I helped dry his hair.

"Okay. I'll brew some honey. Got any herbal drinks?" I only knew he preferred au naturele stuff. Usually, the elf stubbornly wanted to do things on his own.

He said no, forgot to take them. "Hm, so tired I forgot a lot of things…. Yes, honey would be nice." He rested while I made some food and cereal.

"Aw wanted to spend time playing," I joked. The prince opened his eyes as I rubbed his sore arm.

"Not too vigorously. What game?" He was propped up on the pillow. I took out some cards, a card game was less stimulating.

Nuada did not complain of aches and pains. I hoped he would recover fast. A little guilty that I looked upon my elf's holiday with me as playmate. Haha. This was not to be. Nuada dozed off every few minutes. By lunch, I found it more challenging to wake him. He pushed me away. How could the medicine by consumed if there was no food? Then he was angry and irritable as he got up to relieve himself. This would happen over the next few days.

"I've kept some food warm. Want to eat a little?"

"No." Elf shut the door. I was concerned he might feel dizzy. Joe still wasn't back.

"Let me help." Nuada scowled when I held his arm. I led him to the table outside. "Have a bit then you can sleep again. It's your favorite corn soup." He did not speak to me. I tried not to be upset. The thermometer almost went flying, good I had a firm grip on as the patient jerked several times before I could stick one end into his ear.

The warrior did not want to move after that. Time to consult the friends. He had missed some doses, though his coughs were less. "May I speak to Uriel please? Or any healer."

"Yes it's me. What's wrong?" the jovial guy answered.

"Nuada seems better, but now he's unwilling to do anything but sleep. He refuses to eat and is angry. I tried to take his temperature, I got 45 degrees. Is that very high?" I said. My pity returned as another wave of coughing arrested Silverlance. Cursing, he sat up and drew up his knees, rested his brow on them.

"Nope that is good news. I will come afterwards to see how he's doing. Has he taken the three dosages yesterday?"

"Hm yea. He just ate a little bit, and when I came with the med, he didn't. He gets so angry." I looked mournfully at the bag of vials, wishing there were a way to forcefeed the medicine. Would Nuada hit me if he was really mad?

Uriel told me not to worry. The visit next day was a firm talking-to. This was the second visit my friend came to take care of patients. The healer asserted full rights to command that he must be an obedient patient and listen to instructions. Nuada was silent, not fuming. His expression was gentle when I came in with a tray of food, porridge and soup. "I heard of the non cooperation. Try to be good. Elf flu will go fast." Uriel repeated.

"Not fast enough to me. Thank you." Dutifully my friend cleaned the bowls. Uriel's examination showed that he would recover in a few days but perhaps he had to take more off-time. The rest was in gaelic, spoken very fast. The healer said he wished to stay for dinner, then he would leave the next day. No problem.

Later Nuada was at the living room, for fresh air. I startled when I saw his white hair.

"Come, sit with me." He wore a soft blue jacket. These days I had not turned on the AC and only had the fan running. I awoke in a sweat. "I was not good to you eh?" He was honest and upright about it.

"Nope. You didn't want to eat or drink anything. Only water and toilet. But I guess it's because of this." I shrugged, gestured to his entire condition.

Nuada glanced at me with a piercing expression. "I won't be like that anymore. Take this." A toy hammer. I laughed uncontrollably, and elf smiled a bit. "Hit me if I am bad."

"Where- where did you get this?"

"From a friend. Hm now I faintly recall, that boy. But… I didn't like him then, too. He stinks." I saw the image of Simon in his mind.

I took the hammer. "Nah he doesn't. Simon's good, he takes care of the fae. Don't be prejudiced. He was gonna cry."

Nuada raised a brow, rested his hand on my shoulder. "Oh. I will make it up. What is the… the" He mimed typing.

"Aha, email. I have it, aw that's nice. Sure. I'll type." We made out a sorry message to send to the guy. Nuada actually wanted to write a letter,but it was going to take weeks.

_Why must he cry? I didn't reject him outright. Ergh. Nuada commented inside. _

_His real speech was always funny. I laughed again. _

_Hey I am not joking. Still nursing a cold. I wonder why I get sick? It's strange. I've never got ill before, except when I got food poisoning. _He continued, using the toy hammer to feign hitting me. I made a 'nooo I'm dying' face. Yes Nuada kept his promise not to be grouchy, obediently eating as much as he could manage. When he felt stronger, voice less rough, he called the Bureau. Despite recovery, the healers had advised a necessary recuperation leave.

* * *

"Can stay longer?" I asked when he hung up. Nuada smiled, crossing over to the porch and holding me from behind. I squealed. "Coool."

Simon had replied with a really long letter back and first part was: oh my! You can use email?

We shared mirth on that. I had logged in with his password so that it would be more sincere. Nuada wanted to respond to it.

**Hello, yes I can. But I don't do it often. Good u are not upset anymore. Which of my people have u taken care of? **

He said he had planned to give me a present to make up for not seeing me. But being unwell and all, the elf had left out so many things. "Aw it's ok. Having you here to hold is good enough."

"Ah I'm glad. Maybe I can ask one friend to bring it along, it was on my table I think. Now I'm better, let's go outside. I need fresh air." I was skeptical, yet he was adamant that he stood by the front door.

The weather was awesome, so I agreed. We were soon at the junction where the glamour for the secret garden was found. He looked up to invisible stuff and said the codewords. Weaving a pattern, he led me through. Memories. We had come here when we first talked and bonded….

I was worried he would feel weak, for his hand was cold and perspiration beaded his face.

He took a drink of water. We were on the grass under a gigantic tree. I said, "It's ok not to do magic."

_It was not magic, I have been in bed too long, always get weak when I initially move. It is the flaw of being my kind. As we are under harsh conditions, will fall ill. _Nuada passed his arm to wipe off his sweat. I closed my eyes and visualized his healthy self. _That is nice. Don't worry, should I faint just don't call the hospital._ _Lying down will suffice._

I made a face. He said he was grateful that he did not have to suffer alone. I took out my mp3 and plugged into his ear. Nuada smiled. He was more tolerant, perhaps because he had been naughty these days. I pointed out some interesting sceneries.


	89. Our Excursion

**Chap 89 Our Excursion !**

_FMA opening 4. My week was not as enjoyable with home turf wars, and flames, though I didn't cry. _

_ Hence I came up with this for amusement.. To Kate, P. C. and all my supporters! Will have courage as the awesome Elves!_

* * *

I poked him. Noowa was really deep in his slumber. It was boring looking at the same unmoving trees. I knew I should rein in my impatience.

Elf yawned and stretched. He asked, "What's the matter?"

"Better? I want to explore." I thumbed up the path. Nuada seemed recovered from the nap, his lips had lost the pallid color, bright ambers matched the rays of the sun. I held out my hand. The prince accepted my help to rise.

"Where does there lead to? It's always different when we come here." I wondered.

He smiled, not speaking. We ambled up the slightly undulating slope. He was able to match my pace. Nuada breathed more intensely than he usually did. I pointed out that he could sleep despite the music blaring in his ear. My player was still turned on to 'Never enough' a rapid celtic piece.

"Yes. Are you hungry? I am a little." Elf touched his stomach and sighed. He never admitted weakness. After walking straight for awhile, he took out his map and read it. I waited.

Few turns later, a street of food materialized. People's wares were on the air and I salivated. Nuada spoke in their dialects. The stall was packed, so we stood at a long row of tables. Some seats popped up. I watched as he ate some cake, spongy kind of masses on a plate. I didn't know what to order. "How?" Nuada nodded and summoned a waiter. They both explained what each item was for, finally I picked a dessert. It had the look of a jell-o. Everyone around us looked human.

He asked, "Lyra are you all right?"

I nodded. He smiled. Y_ou seem lost. I can take care of us, okay? Where now?_

_Nowhere in particular… I know. Relax. Hm is there a place to lie down if any fae get ill? Like accidents? A clinic, or hospice? _

"Yes there is. See those? We can rest there." He gestured to some open doors of what seemed like chairs and tables in short blocks of houses. Some people walked in to lie down. They looked very weak.

Nuada coughed. "But I don't need to go there."

"I'll be the judge of that." I said firmly. "Hm feels so hot, anywhere with lots and lots of water?"

* * *

An expanse of lake not far from the place. I noticed that like other fae mystery places, if my guide willed it, they would appear. The Prince did not conjure any magic. His coughing worsened immensely to the point he gasped, leaning on a tree. I was concerned. "Darn, take my water!" I took out mine. "Don't move."

Nuada took my hand and I sat beside him on a flat bedrock. "It'll pass. Ahead is a bay where we can cool down. I don't really like water though." He admitted. When he had enough rest, we continued through the bushes. A scent of fresh spring water.

Perhaps he didn't swim? "I see. I just think it'd be good to wash up. I'm sweaty. Can't a bus be coming?" I wondered, shading my gaze to look around. The elf was amused and pretended to glare at me.

Their people walked everywhere, unless horses and wolves were accompanying them. I felt it was quite low-tech. Prince shrugged. "I've no energy to argue. But I think to have buses will mean production costs. And Uriel has been petitioning for months to get a Central hospital constructed. Given the laborers are doing everything by hand, without technology, most do not support. Some plans are in the midst of progress."

Very arduous slow processing. I remembered the talks Abe and him had attended with the diplomacy of the Rockhurren.

It was fun to splash water on my skin. Yea! I stayed within the shallow area. Some elves talked among their friends and some swam in the safe areas. A sign had been posted, don't go over, unsafe zone. My elf had settled under the shadow and looked after my belongings. Hehe, he didn't like getting damp. I waved. He smiled.

I came back to dry myself, had brought a towel along.

Dreamily my friend reminsced, "A serene, tranquil place. We used to mix freely without suspicion and revenge. The villages did not need to take any precautions. Most of the people I knew were untainted and simple. Did you have that, in your town?"

He seldom had this kind of gentle mood so I listened for more. He regarded me with astonishment.

"Nope I much prefer to lock our door. Some people are very nosy or dangerous. Anymore to talk about?" I showed the symbol of our hearts opening. "Oh yea I brought some vials of the syrup. Need to take 3 times a day."

Obediently he drank the dose. He was moved that I had not forgotten. "Hm not really anymore to say. Give me your hand, I'll show you."

_Everyone was free and running about. Dancing in some festivals. Relaxing moments of colorful clothings and joyful laughter. _

Then we emerged at a familiar part of my hometown. I remembered a wishing well. Wonder if it was still there. Nuada seemed weary, leaning on a tree. I asked him if he would like to go. He caught his breath. "It's ok. Maybe next time."

He held my shoulder. "I don't mind going now. Really." Then I noticed his longsword sheath as he moved. Had it been there before?

I touched it. He said he did not want to be defenseless.

"You can fight? I think we ought to retreat. Remember the trolls that attacked? Don't want that shit to happen again!" I hit my forehead gently.

Nuada shook his head. I refreshed his memory when he was hurt and I was at the markets, they were sent to kill him. He looked embarrassed. "Hey don't be loud. I won't do it again." Yay the well was there. Crowds of people were tying their papers. It was a general gathering place for people to make wishes and donations. Colored papers flew. The well was defunct, it was a symbol of love and hope. I had lots of coins.

No one noticed he looked pale. His glamour had slipped. I beamed. He tried several times but it did not change. The belt had no more juice. "Wow that doesn't matter. Want to try?" I took a slip of paper. It was a tiny space, so we had to be very very concise. I wanted to say, **I wish for my family to be healthy and harmonious always, especially dearest one Elf. **

I finished tying my paper. Prince watched the throng hesitantly. "Hm I don't know. What to say." I suggested some things. He remained tense. Oh well… After a while, he came back from a stall with papers and ribbons. Chewing on the pen, he got an idea and inscribed neatly. To respect secrecy, I turned my back.

"I'm done. Can I borrow coins?" Nuada dropped in the coins, peeking into the dark hole dubiously.

Cute! I whispered, "So what was the wish about?"

"Secret. I like the concept. Hungry again." It was good that he wanted to be honest with his needs. The mall was the best place to meet our needs. He slurped some noodles ramen style, while I ate a similar meal. The time was earlier than when we usually ate dinner.

"Are you recovered? Let's head back now. Okay?" I touched his hair. Here, some people looked curious. Nuada agreed, rubbing his face. _Um, can get the glamour up again? If not I'll just talk about cosplay._ We tried to press a few buttons on his belt, which did not help.

He glared and more people squeaked and ran away. Nuada shook his head exasperation unfolding. "I look like a ghost to them. Argh."

* * *

The phone rang just as we popped in. Abe was concerned. Nuada touched his throat. didn't want to answer. "Oh he's fine but doesn't feel up to talking. We went out. Yep."

I let Abe speak some more. Nuada went inside to take a bath.

He smiled and hugged me once.

_Had a good time. Thanks. I will be good boy now. _I chuckled as he tickled me. I watched some dramas, as Nuada leaned back. _Having some bodyaches. Hope I didn't over exert myself. _Nuada rubbed his eyes.

I massaged my neck_. Want me to help? Take a good rest_. I sprung up to press his shoulders. He sighed. I wanted to do it always.

He said it was fine. Pausing to remove his shirt, he let me continue. I checked for new scars, seemed to be the same. Nuada was silent. He needed it.

I checked my website and found some nasty comments. "Shit! What the hell!"

In horror, I noticed half were flames. I tried to delete them.

He asked, "What's up?"

"Such assholes! I didn't do anything wrong, I changed the settings too. Brainless idiots!" I ranted. Nuada's hand rested on my back.

"Sorry. Don't look at it. Move away." He advised me. I took deep breaths. "That is why I dislike going on the net. I never get why people feel good seated and look at a box thing." I grinned.

"I seldom get such problems. Why don't people just wake up and stop being selfish and shallow? No no, it's not everyday it happens. Only when people react. Online we can talk to friends and keep in touch." I replied the okay ones and shut it down.

Later I calmed down. The elf was not asleep, but he had withdrawn into a meditation trance. I touched his hand. If there was any indication he was a fierce elf, it was neutral now.

* * *

The next day prince was more active. Nuada stood in the centre of our living room that had a bigger space now we had moved an ornamental piece. Naked waistup, he was doing some stretching exercises. His legs were apart. He moved his arms imitating sword thrusts. Then Nuada picked up a sheathed short sword and parried an imaginary enemy. I watched him for awhile, and he was so engrossed that he did not detect me though I was right in front of him.

"Hey be careful. What's the rush to exercise man?" I waited till he put it down. Because if he felt shocked, the weapon might come at the person who roused him.

"I know. This is very easy. I have started the water boiling." His free hand wiped off sweat from his neck.

"Ok." I attended to the kettle and made some honey tea. "What do you want to eat? Is the medicine finished?"

He blinked. "Hm I don't need to finish them all. No more coughing. I want bread and butter." I watched him eating in delight. He was curious. _What, didn't see me eating before?_

"I have. It's so fascinating… this time you had neglected eating much."

He smiled and stroked my bangs. His gratefulness merged with mine and I relaxed in this virtual embrace. He got butter on the side of his mouth. I wiped it off. Then I touched an ear tip. Hehe! "Hey stop that. I will sneeze. How about we rest.. what's that word, chill today? I want to watch something nice."

It was code for: he was exhausted from yesterday. Nuada had more days off to recuperate. He pulled on an orange shirt and tied his hair, lounged beside me. I toggled through the anime channels. "I'm confused. Wait, go back to that one." Tinkerbell. He wanted to see that, and commented about the problems with it.


	90. Council!

**Sanctuary- The Council meeting**

_It's been awhile since I updated but I'm gonna continue. This is for Scarlet phoenix who supports my strong female characters, Peacefully crazy, Muyany (if u read this far hehhe) I'm not melancholic at all, laughing at the moment. A game won't let me load it. And this is to All elves who shld not die!_

* * *

_Excerpt from Nuada's letter,_

_I should never take anyone for granted. Do not worry that I will be in the foils of peril, but all the support rendered will be appreciated. Some people have a premonition of a serious accident…but perhaps I worry too much. How are you doing, friends?_

I did not expect an onslaught of paranormal wars to overwhelm us.

* * *

**5 months later **

**Laira**

Salem led me into the ward where Nuada lay. They had been attacked by some powerful Dark demons and suffered serious injuries. The advantage was, they succeeded in driving them back to the netherrealms and sealed the rift. A few of the group like Thistlewind and the half elf were hurt too. I had been shocked and numbed that I didn't weep upon getting a letter about this.

I suppose nobody wanted to alarm me. "Is, is he okay? He seems weak." I watched the prince take every tiny breath, his chest bound. His lips were colorless, an indication of the depth of his injuries.

"He will be fine. We've given him all the healing herbs and energy to cure the internal wounds. It was an intense skirmish. Even Hellboy was injured and still sleeps. Nuada will awaken soon I believe," Salem said. His neck was bound, a faint stain of ichor.

I waved to the chair but he declined. "He woke once to ask for you guys. Sit. Psst, Highness, wake up."

With some effort, my soulmate returned to our side and cracked open amber eyes. I whispered his name and caressed his forehead. His skin was still feverish. His smile lighted up my heart. Swallowing, his fingers found mine. "How long has it been?"

"They told me you'd struggled with the deep wounds inflicted for weeks. I wish they had called me sooner. Joe and Simon are on their way." I said, blinking back tears. The elf turned to look at his surroundings. This room remained dim so the patients were able to rest. Abe waved and came to his bedside.

We smiled when the prince joked, "Stupid fishie didn't get hit at all. Slacker."

"Ah not a very good way to greet me." Abraham Sapien pretended to sulk in his highpitched tone and moved from side to side. "Need help?"

I poured a glass of water and Abe supported him to drink. _I'm not as weak now as the first day. Lyra you're all right? Don't be too worried. Did the others, allies get injured, or die? _

Abe answered him, nobody died. I agreed. Nuada frowned didn't look convinced. "Promise you will check on them and tell me."

"Red's still out. Okay then I'll come right back. Nothing will separate us again!" I replied firmly. I left. Visiting hours were up to allow all of them to sleep better. I went to our room to sleep. The next day, Nuada was eating some breakfast. I knocked. Dressed in a blue robe, he seemed less feeble than the day before.

"Come in." My elf kissed me and held me for a long while. Then he told me shocking news. Ah!

"I have a Council meeting in the central fae district, quite soon. I believe 3 days. In my condition it'll be almost impossible to attend. Nuala is not affected, but she is full with child. I cannot break a pact." He took both my hands, his grip was cooler than yesterday. What! I gasped and my knees gave.

Nuada wanted me to accompany him. "I can also trust my retainers, the problem is I will not be able to speak at normal volume. Retainers are not allowed to preside the meetings. I need your help, ionuin. Everything is prepared. We won't need to talk a lot." This made him tired and he leaned back, breathing hard.

A nurse came forward to touch his chest. I was concerned so I said it's alright, I will agree. Nuada smiled. They reminded him in their dialect, I supposed it was not to be too agitated. "I'm not excited at all. My chest hurts. I can show you what I've prepared. It's in my main drawer."

"How many people?" I swallowed. Public speaking! About twenty, they wouldn't look directly at us. He assured me he'd be at my side to guide. I knew the warrior wouldn't have said it if he could manage. I would do anything to help, overcome my fear.

To our chagrin, Nuada's temperature rose again, the day before the important event. He could return to his usual bedroom. The healers did some work. "Is it because of worrying too much?" I asked. He refused to lie down and marched about.

"Not really,_ tuirse *_ I have slept so much, I'm fedup. " Nuada scowled. I held his hand and soothingly sent a picture of a meadow. That calmed him down. People who are hot tempered will always react so rashly.

"Hey the battle went badly? I didn't know you'd be injured." I fluffed up the pillows.

Salem slipped in.

"Shit, everything became shit. Enemies on all sides. I only got scraped but the toxin made me collapse. It's all right now. I'm concerned how nervous you will be. I don't mind, if you don't wish to go. I will try to manage." he said kindly. His soft hair made him look angelic.

I had read his notes a couple of times, all I needed to do was to speak on Nuada's behalf if he could not. Telling him my positive outlook made him euphoric.

"Why not try to delay it?" Salem asked. He was rebinding the wound. Nuada watched him. "Postpone a few more…"

"No. We're already behind schedule. I am not as weak as I appear to be. The others told me the time will be postponed to the quarter of the sun. Thank you." He eased into a blue robe and sat down.

"When is that?" I frowned.

He tapped my watch 3pm. Ok. Another new elf came in and they both sent him a healing aura.

Before departure, Uriel called out, "Good luck. We'll be there too!" He was taking another carriage as they had to follow the medical clans. I smiled. Adrianel would be on duty. He was quite a handsome guy with shorter hair and constantly happy.

We wore matching blue and gold outfits. Nuada showed no agony as he climbed into the carriage and took my hand. Given his silence, I knew he must be in intense pain. We were on the move in a while. Suddenly the vehicle lurched forward. Our seats were well cushioned, pillows for sick and wounded to rest. Not good to bump about when one was hurt though!

"Are you alright?" I gasped, casting a glance at elf.

He had his eyes closed, left hand holding the side. "Um, I am. Are you hungry?"

I did feel hungry, our foodstuffs dried ones were inside the bagpack. I watched him intently, other than not feeling up to food, my companion was not paling or hurting.

I read the paper again for the millionth time.

Eventually we reached the venue, Town central. The building was a tower, so high! Nuada's hand in mine was freezing, which worried me. Also the temperature dipped further when we stepped into the chambers. Guards in brown were everywhere, stoic, silent. The longest flight of steps ever spiraled endlessly.

Darn. I started climbing, my muscles burned. Halfway, prince was out of breath and bent over. His people assisted him. I didn't look anymore, wishing they had some kind of lift or pulley system. I didn't want to be sad. Finally the third storey was in sight.

Some people bowed, they wore red and black.

Nuada came up beside me, showing no exhaustion. Maybe he took some painkillers. He patted my head. My nervousness peaked. Butterflies attacked my stomach.

**Nuada **

I could not believe my immune system had been damaged so seriously. During the times I fought the agony and floating sensation, people had tried hard to revive me. Uriel was very pleased I awoke one day and held my hand tightly. The grip hurt, anything soft also hurt when it rubbed my skin. "You were barely moving. Welcome home."

Finally after more than a month or so, I had recovered sufficiently to sit up. My body still trembled from fatigue. I concealed that from visitors and Abe. Lucky fellow had not suffered the toxins. We had taken the brunt of it. The council's meeting would be held, I realized on the 20th day. So I prepared for it, trying to eat a little more than I could. Laira was worried that she needed to speak on my behalf.

I _did_ need her. My dear friend gave me strength, even though she had little confidence in herself, but I would find another solution if she refused. I didn't want the time of the Memorial day to repeat.

The stairs posed a threat to my health. I ached everywhere. Then I found the special painkillers, given by Karin earlier. The medicine was dosed by pressing the small needle into my stomach. The pain would abate for a few seconds.

I could not pass out. I ensured Laira did not see.

Now we were standing in the chambers, preparing for the meeting. The long table had an equal number of seats. I gestured. To her, I conveyed, _I will say it to you, just repeat after me. Nobody has good eyesight, they tend to look past you. _

**Laira**

Mostly we listened to the speeches. Some were unclear and garbled. I felt confused… the only other grand elf was some kind of baron. He wore another type of symbol of a hammer and rock. The baron barely glanced at Nuada and Salem. The huge table had all the seats, extra was allocated. The retainers and healers moved to the sides. Hence that was why they could not speak.  
My hands went slippery. They were so big, tall and weird faces. One was elongated with long tipped ears. Another guy had three tails!

Then it was my turn, I had to stand up. Nuada's paper, I held it with shaking hands and smiled. The prince recited it telepathically and I just followed along, giving the illusion of speaking. "Due to recent injuries, I have requested Laira Severns my ionuin to be my voice. I am Prince Nuada… " Felt odd to say my own name. Basically I explained the efforts of charity helping the poor and so on. Also the animals being smuggled. Everybody nodded and there was some murmuring, applause.

I sat down. Phew! Nuada put his arm around me and said, "Thank you. Well done."

Beads of sweat shimmered on the wounded elf's brow. He shivered slightly. I exclaimed, _Oh no, you're in pain again? Why don't we move to another place? _

_The steps- . No it is impolite to leave. I can endure this for a while longer. _The prince folded both hands across his lap. I hoped the time would soon come so he could rest. His heartbeat was erratic. I signaled Salem with my mind. He nodded and whispered to friends.

"Look I need you to pass this to that person." Nuada said, drawing out a scroll. The markings were deeply scored and had a symbol of something weird. Oh shit a huge tall figure, in heavy cloaks and a grim face, his head had spikes. "Don't worry, he is not hostile. Tell him my name." His gaze held mine until I relaxed. Maybe Nuada's other talent is to instill power in us.

I pulled at the sleeve as the man did not hear me, and said, "Hello. Prince said to give this to you, Mr Savier." The tall guy's robe slurped the thing in. Eugh! I ran!

When I came back Nuada had fallen asleep. Nobody had noticed, some were waving to other people.

A break was called. The other members went for other private breaks or the sickbay. "Let's go," Salem said, appearing beside us. Nuada sighed.

We spotted some of the important people, should be elderly, resting too. In fact one was snoring. Nuada reluctantly lay down. I was eating a kind of fruit bar.

"Um want any?" I held it out. He smiled.

"Thank you. Later, I feel… sick now."

I stopped chewing. Salem said something in their gaelic and looked upset.

"It will pass. _Beidh conas aghaidh a fhágáil leo? _Calm down." Elf watched us.

Uriel came by. I swallowed my food. If only they could be more flexible.

I'd change plenty of things like having a lift, and the dates of postponing too. "Laira, what did he say?"

"Mr Savier, didn't say much. He just kept the scroll. With a… sound." I scowled. That cheered my friends up.

The second part of the meeting was so boring. They insisted on being foreign movie mode. I was so restless I kept counting heads, and patterns. A few times, Nuada whispered, "It won't be long." And I'd pleadingly beg to run to the table of food. Finally we could eat!

_How long will it be? I'm sooo bored._

_Probably another day or so. I am as well. He admitted. _We smiled.I sampled the delicious fruits.

* * *

Meanings:

tuirse- so fatigued

Beidh conas aghaidh a fhágáil leo? -We cannot leave just yet.**  
**


	91. He wants children

**Chap 91 While I mature, what about having children?**

(update Dec-2012) I capitalized the rest of the story title, my manager said doing this will give more impact to words! so i'm applying what i found out to fics too yeay!

*ionuin means loved one. It's amazing to be gifted in many languages, will i have that privilege too? I have a Gemini moon, hence my restlessness and constant need to have time to dream. Still will continue just haven't decided on what kind of ending for them. I'm really proud of how this story turned out! it got me through hard times.

Soundtrack: Bond's Winter

* * *

The council went on for more than two days I estimated. Nuada did not have to exert himself too much as the atmosphere remained neutral, we only needed to listen. He only interjected during some of the dialogues calmly. Thus we were all assured he was lucid and alert. The medical clans got their own dialogue too which I passed by. Uriel was looking determined to request for something or someone. Many took down notes.

During our stay, we had our own room to relax in, with a queen sized bed. The window was large, making the room airy and had nice night scenery of the town life. The guards would be stationed round the clock. We got ready for bed, washing our faces with the gold basin and changing into burgundy silk robes with short sashes for bedtime. We had brought along our own clothing, but more for the functions. At first I doubted these borrowed clothing was clean. Then I wore, but kept another of my own vests inside. I did not get hives so seemed alright.

Today was the final night and tomorrow we would be able to leave. Yahoooo! I cheered. Nuada watched me bouncing on the mattress with a slight grin. He fluffed up the small pillows. "How's the body?" I watched him carefully lean back.

"I am well. Always like to do that to the beds. Did you take pictures of the place?" he waved to the room. I shook my head. Other than the outer building, everything else looked shabby. "Too boring?"

I winced. Hm it would hurt his feelings that I was not impressed by his homeland of the fae. "Sorry, I like the outer structure only. The rooms are quite dark. I did get some of the foodie! Here check it out." I thumbed to the section for my friend to peek, and he did, his hair wisping over his shoulders.

"Oh that is indeed a beautiful ornament. The cornacupia, a symbol of prosperity," he said merrily. Then he added, "I understand, no need to be sorry. I am happy that we got to attend this meeting together. In future I hope that Joe will be present too…." Prince enthusiastically elaborated, not that he would be sick or injured everytime the occasion rose, but we would gain valuable insight on how Bethmoora and politics would be run. The extended royal elves would assist Nuala and him on the more complex matters, and he was keen on the social issues such as orphans and animals in captivity, illegal wildlife.

Impressive!

_Well tomorrow will be freedom. I am speaking in tongues? He Sent as he used a pillow to cover my tummy. _

_Huh? No no I'm so sleepy. I'm sated by all those delicious foods. What? Come again, what tongues, Ionuin? I asked, frowning._

_Careful, being too full will make you have more nightmares, Lirael. I said we can be honest with each other. I accept that you feel restless. Young people are._

_Hehehhe. Glad you know my heart. Can't there be some, entertainment? _Our fingers intertwined. He spoke a soft word and the glowlamps became .

For awhile, Elf did not respond. I thought he had fallen asleep. His breathing was deeper. Then he wiggled his fingers. Switching to speech aloud, "Oh such as what? Rock music."

"Yea, though we wouldn't be able to listen to it properly without headaches. But I didn't notice any radio or player around. Or a rainbow lighting thingie to liven things up. and an elevator," I murmured. I turned to my elf. His eyes were closed, ah he must be too tired.

Soon the melodic flutes of musicians at a stage outside lulled me to sleep too.

* * *

Then I felt something kick me in the arm. Oof! I cursed and faced my back. What the- I rubbed my eyes. Where was I? Who was kicking me? Then the small green room, which was now illuminated by some light, triggered my foggy memory. Nuada's leg was over mine but he had his back to me. I nudged him. "Hey hey stop kicking me. It hurts! Oi!" I grumbled. Nothing much, except for another weaker kick.

This was the second time I got assaulted. Normally he wouldn't hurt me.

As a result, I woke up first. My elf did not rouse till much later. I was propped up and tried to nod off. Nuada stretched almost hitting my face. I dodged and held his arm. "I got hit, man. Had nightmares?"

Elf blinked his golden gaze innocently. "Good morning, my love. No I don't know if I did."

I could not be mad at him but I still had to talk about it. "You hit me a few times. I got a shock. I think you had nightmares."

Prince tried to look upset and remorseful, but he was still smiling as he rubbed my sore points. He said, "I did not intend to. People have mentioned they don't like sleeping near me at campsites."

I held out my hand, wanted to show him how much I had suffered but he had slept through it all. The elf's calloused hand matched my palm. Nuada combed back my fringe and hugged me. "My deepest apology, it was my fault. I will make it up to you. Name a price."

"Not sure what I want to punish you with. Want to sleep more." I lay down again. _Not gonna move till very late._

He replied, "There is a fixed time the carriage will come. Never mind, sleep in. I will get some food." I dozed off, until I heard his voice in my ear and shaking me. "Laira, wake up. They are here." Not enough time! I protested. I leaned against my soulmate while he helped me to the transport. Salem was talking animatedly but I didn't catch the words.

* * *

**Prince Nuada **

I had kicked Laira. Such a bad habit, I had conquered that part of myself hadn't I? Now she was catching up on slumber on our ride back. "Does your wound pain you?" Salem enquired. Laira wanted to lie down on my lap so he was at the other window.

I had forgotten. The rest had healed me nicely. The only setback was that stupid long stairway.

"No longer. Thank you, friend." I replied. Salem beamed and soon he also slept.

I looked outside at the trees, clouds zooming past at a leisurely pace. My sleep had been free of dreams. It was sweet, and should have been deep enough not to involve my limbs striking others. Hmm….

The function had gone smoothly. Of course decisions would take a long time to come to a head, but I did not mind. Uriel would catch up later as he wanted to propose the construction of a central clinic. The girl yawned and sat up slowly. I supported her.

"Where's bed?"

"We're travelling back. No bed, you can lean against me. Want a cushion?" I reminded.

She moved so she was seated beside me again, gazed at Salem and then closed her eyes . I felt bored doing nothing. Then I had an idea, the music player was inside my bag. In our packing, she had dropped it and I picked it up. I turned it on. The name of the song playing was not English but I liked it. Playing with the buttons whiled the time away.

Sometimes the volume was too deafening. Altogether there were 680 songs, such a small device could contain so much! I had tried to read on a moving car before and developed a headache. I spend the idle time looking outside, sleeping. Even looking at the cellphone made my stomach churn. I suppose music is not bad too.

She awoke fully when the sun was lower in the sky. "Noowa, hehe, like it?"

"Umhm." I let her take the other earpiece. The song was a classical piece called Contradenza. "Who is it?"

"Vanessa Mae. I only like the fast type, like hers. Normally I have the artiste beside the title. Weird."

I beamed. "Never mind. This is good enough. Is it hard to buy this… player device?"

"Nope mine is mp3. New model is mp4, you can even play videos on it. Sure, we'll buy one for a present. Black color eh?" she joked.

"Of course I don't want a pink, or red one. Blue is fine." I made a face. "Don't need to, a casual remark. If I wish to buy, I will seek advice. Thanks."

* * *

**Laira**

Monopoly fun! "I think it's so nice you want to bond with me today, on my off-time," Nuada confided. He beamed, not expecting my visit today. It was about one week after the meetings.

"Yea of course I wanna come. I don't have that many friends." I hugged him tightly. His fingers stroked my head. "Let's play monopoly!"

"I also have few friends. Quality is what matters. Sure." I had it stashed in his bedroom here so we could play it more often. Nuada took out the box from under the dresser.

He placed his dog seed on the Free parking zone. "I want to start here."

"I plan to give more money than 200. Need to be at Go," I remarked.

He shook his head. "No I like to be here." Elf was not serious yet he seldom budged when he decided. So we began on there instead and starting pay was 400. Rich tycoons. Once he tossed the dice until one flew off the table. He looked sorry but grinned when I had to crawl and retrieve it. Solution, I found a container dish to shake it in.

"Chill. Don't be angry. I just bought one railway," I said in jest. He laughed.

"I am happy. Good, I got the water supply now! Later I want to do the bank."

"No problem." Although prince claimed not to like studies much, he could calculate note money rather fast and efficiently. "Oh no. Ahh! "

He smirked. Other than the owner at home rule, which meant if one of us was there don't need to pay the fine, we invented other rules. Elf wished to change seeds every few rounds which got confusing for me. Then I made the corner jail to have a lucky draw so if a player landed there could still have money. The accumulated set aside pile.

"I checked up your name on wiki."

"And?" my friend was observing one of the seeds in fascination. He had lined up the property cards neatly while mine was in a stack together.

"Nuada with A is anglicized. The original spelling is N- u- a -d- u which is strange."

"Hm what is a wiki? On the internet I suppose."

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain,yes. It's a free dictionary, quite handy to look for fun stuff. Is it true?" Elf shrugged. He didn't like that, his own spelling would suffice.

I held out my hand for payment. He sighed and began using one dollar notes. "Hey hey, supposed to be fifty dollars."

"Hm but I don't want to use the big change. I have them." Casually Nuada reached into the bank to take some money too. I guffawed.

_So corrupt, stealing bank money too. Dishonest. _

"I'm the banker I have the right to take that." He smirked complacently at me.

It was a killer to listen to elf proclaiming this as if it was some grand task. He laughed.

I folded my arms and looked vexed. He raised his brows.

Abe stuck his head in and said hi. Nuada glanced up at the knock and gestured 'come in'.

Hm Elf never allowed the Open-door policy. I asked him internally.

Abe watched us playing. _Not everyday this happens. I have moods._

"Come. Join us. Money is less now," Nuada invited, giving him the dice. I smiled.

"Oh alright. I have not played it before." I told him what was what. Yay, Abe had been accepted! The process had been bumpy and Nuada still yelled and vented anger at him if he was mad. So far, nobody had to restrain him from drawing a weapon on the fishie.

_Has he been smashed into pulp yet? _

Nuada heard that and nudged me. _Hey! I never hit him and of course he's accepted. You break my heart. _

_Because you have no smile. Checking. _

My friend attempted a smile. I tried not to burst out in mirth. Abe got a couple of properties in the yellow zone. "Abe, mum wants to meet you one day. She didn't seem shocked at the photos," I remarked.

"Hmm, I do not mind. I could wear a coat to hide my body. Nuala said she doesn't get shocked too easily," he replied.

"Yea. She just made a hmm sound."

Nuada added, "Perhaps she meant interesting. I hope you don't mind, I took the photograph." Abe looked at him, if he had eyebrows he would raise them. His moist eyes blinked quickly.

Four hours later, I had only 60 dollars! No! Nuada pressed the calculator. "Yay I have 12 million." So cute! He beamed, tilting his head once as if to see us in a new light.

Abe declared it was quite entertaining and his gills moved.

We paused for some teatime..

"Nuada brother, I came to, discuss about our decision. We will live at a settlement. Nuala and I think it will be healthier for Elodia to grow up in a natural fae environment."

I poised for protest. The twins wanted to stay together, didn't they? Especially my ionuin.

A heartbeat of silence. Abraham Sapien stood up and moved slightly back. He seemed nervous. Nuada looked at him, very seriously. "I see. Is there a picture, visual?" His tone was concerned but not brimming intensely. Good sign.

Prince had reduced his tendency to overprotect his twin and let them make their own decisions. Either he would write a lot about his feelings on being an uncle or he talked extensively about babies. His euphoria eased my jealousy. In the latest letter, he had written: _Don't be angry. All of you are important to me. Elodia needs more care and attention now, of course I'm not the father. I had a dream that Mother watches over us and she is so bright. The pain is not so great now. The dreams are vivid without voice. I'm really glad the Morrigan did not stop me again. _

Nuala our sister had returned briefly last week. They had met up, but Joe and I were on assignment.

Abe showed him and said, "It is about an hour away. You can visit us. I am still needed. We'll keep in touch, there are phones too. The Clans have some of the elite Frias and Miring to assist. It is very very safe there."

"Wow!" I remarked. Nuada waited, stoic and absorbing this. I patted his back. _Hey Abe, we should reward Noowa for his patience. I Sent making sure elf heard too._

Elf glared at me and said he did not mind. "I will want to see them and my niece anytime. So, what kind of reward will it be?" He sounded arrogant. Abraham Sapien felt befuddled.

Then he excused himself thanked us and rushed off.

Nuada went into a quiet silence "I will miss sister being nearby to speak to. She will be living away from us." He sighed deeply.

I took his hand and rubbed the calluses. "You can always use the phone or the Link to talk. Phones are easier, won't get headache. Or write letters! She replied me, c'mon I'll read it out."

"Hm? But isn't it personal?"

I took out the open envelope. "Nah she also says she can't wait to see us all. Dear Laira and all at Bureau, also you brother…" I read out the letter. It reminded me of the Morrigan topic. Elf listened intently. "Oh how's my tone? Does it go up and down?"

"Good, I think you can sound louder than that."

I picked up some of the cards. "We can play again tomorrow. I have to do something. Is it okay?" He said softly.

I shook my head. Nuada had three days off. Elf helped me to keep everything and then hugged me. After taking a shower, he left.

At dinner, I sent a text. **Will we eat dinner tog?**

He did not answer for a long time. About 8pm, Nuada sent back: **yes sorry didn't notice phone. Others talking too much, coming back now where r u?**

We ate a simple meal, sharing a bowl of meat stew. Then Nuada suggested going to the library. He had a private issue to talk about but didn't want to go back to the bedroom.

"I hope to have a baby." He told me candidly. His ears moved forward, in a concentrated effort.

We had been reading books. To be more precise, he had simply held the tome and then launched the topic of childbearing.

I was worried. "Er, you mean soon? I was thinking.. along the lines of adoption, Nuada. It hurts, I don't wish to have pain." Letting my gaze walk from the fireplace, to the neat shelves, and the statue of Bprd, then I rested back on Nuada. Would he blow up? His expression was gentle.

His right hand made a circular continue motion.

_Because so many Halflings and orphans like me are on the streets. Uriel told me. My friends said their kids from orphanages are more filial than those naturally born. Not sure if it's true for all cases. I'm, not ready._

He inclined his head. We were seated facing each other, and the distance was not vast. Nuada took both my hands. He leaned his forehead on mine. _Silly I am not upset or hurt. Don't want you to suffer the pain like sister did. When I experienced that excruciation, I thought nightmare would never end! I just could not move. If it is your will, I shall accept it. _

_Ok, I'm pleased. Let's read now, have peace time! _

* * *

**Nuada**

Of course I am happy that sister and Abe will live outside of this place! It was no environment for our fae people to grow up. I would miss them being just a few steps away. Nuala had chosen to have Abe tell me instead of speaking to me personally. She could have raised the topic when we met briefly. Had she been concerned I would disapprove? But I could shelve aside my selfish desire and trust the fish to do his duties. I simply wanted assurance that my kin will be safe in the clans.

One day I visited with some escort. The forest glamour was excellent camouflage, even I almost did not detect the doorway. No humans would penetrate this. I interviewed the guards. They gave a tour of the preparations, safety measures and the clean history. Nobody had ever be killed or maimed under their vigilance. Excellent healers too. Nidias was the Chieftain of the sanctuary. Then I met up with my twin and her child. The elf child would blossom fast for her first few years. She said I exuded a different aura.

"Brother, you are- at peace. Try to eat more, don't lose weight." Sister's happiness was mixed with motherly vibes.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm all right, didn't skip meals. Maybe I look slimmer in black colors. Laira reminds me."

Her deeper amber eyes sparkled with mischief. Our Link had not been very strong. So we fused together hands touching. Time did not move, until we both came to consciousness once more. _Nuala said- Nothing will change between us. What kind of help will you offer us? _We walked to the cot and watched Elodia playing with her toys. She laughed. I carried her and she pulled at my hair.


	92. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_I'm no longer that stimulated by Nuada and his anti human cause anymore. Started this project in 2009. But he did give me the drive for supporting and advocating of Elf Rights- why should they perish when they were the First race? Kind of drafted in 2010 the perfect ending. Credits to all the pals who debate and indulge in fantasies._

_Colours of the Wind (Coco Lee edition)  
_

* * *

**15 years later… (Laira)**

After working hard at uncovering fossils and artefacts, I researched on universities and possible courses. Now I'm in my second year of a double- degree course in Fine Art and Geology. At college I lived with Joe's friend Camara. My brother would still drop by so I didn't miss him too much.

I looked forward to Nuada's rare visits. He didn't always have time and we didn't talk so much but I didn't mind. It is odd to think of Nuada as my husband, but yea he is. The deep ritual scar on his face had faded over the years and he appeared more youthful than in the past. So whenever he waited at the gate of our apartment to pick me up, nobody got freaked out. We would stroll through those invisible portals to have our special times. The first time he saw me after several months, he looked stunned. "You've grown taller and tanned. Where did my elendil go to?" Nuada asked. I never got tired of this joke. We had a good laugh.

I hoped Nuala and Abe were fine. Sometimes I received postcards from Uriel and Salem. They would not change, and promised to be in touch now held an important post at the hospital they had petitioned for in Bethmoora. The fatherly elf still charmed me with his blond and blue eyed looks. I had been so glad to see him after my exams. We met at a park.

"Hey there Laira!" he said, dressed in human clothing.

Squinting I saw through his glamour. Uriel beamed. "He can't come so sent me instead. Happy birthday." The elf presented me a gift wrapped in cloth. I embraced him.

"Wow you're still suave!" I remembered the time when he was stricken by the fever when demons overwhelmed New York and tears came. "No problem, I talked with him on the phone. Let's relax." As we headed towards a portal, he kept up a steady chatter about life. Uriel was less stressed now and more energetic. The elf also told me about Nuada and their friendship, adventures. Liz and HB were still in the Bprd more in charge.

"Did he say he still wants to be a royal prince?" I was curious. So far my husband had not voiced about that.

"He still is, always to us who support him. But the twins want to be detached from throne affairs. The Council makes a voted decision. Salem's now half a baker. We're going there to collect your cake." Cool! We took a carriage to the west of Bethmoora.

I had stopped being shocked at all the troll like were being shouted as I peeked outside. In a while, we reached the elves' district. Salem lived with his sister in a two storey house. He came out to greet us. Then they sang me songs in their language, and I had quite a lot of fun. Abraham had come too. It was awesome to see Blue!

"Oh he is sorry he can't come today. Something urgent came up. You can stay here with us and he should be here tomorrow." It was fine- vacation had started.

I asked the prince if we were going to have children soon. I'm more prepared now. It saddened me that most fae don't have many children. So if he wanted to go ahead, I would not mind. Nuada smiled. He was silent for a long while.

" Hm I changed my mind having being with Elodia. Being together is what matters. A cousin will be ruling the throne, the court is not for me. Instead, the present is more important, Laira."

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. During absence, I had missed him a little. "Ok. Thank you. I almost suspect the real you has been abducted." Then we kissed and remained close. Nuada said the house for us was almost ready. It would look like a small palace… over the times we wrote, he had also sent drafts of the blueprints. "Didn't throw away what I had given you?" he declared with confidence.

Out of the corner of my sight, people trailed. They should be our guards.

"Of course not! Hehe. Will I be known as a princess?"

The amber eyes glittered, feral but harmless. I just noticed he had strapped on a sword. Was it the Luin? I smiled. I beckoned for him to lean closer and whispered. In an open field, where some of his trusted retainers gathered, he gave us a performance dance. Nuada certainly had not lost his touch, with the acrobatics of playing with his favourite weapon.

Then we visited Nuala and Abe. The elf sanctuary was still beautiful. While they talked, I dreamed. A world where all the fae can live openly without discrimination, when they all have no fears. I had played a small part of changing their minds about half bloods. I put my pencil to the paper and sketched.

My life may not be perfect, but I love my friends- Salem hugging his girlfriend, Uriel and his kids, HB, Liz, Blue and my sister. Maybe I would go on writing about our lives. For now I'll stop here and let secrets remain, unravelling their tapestries to the colours of the wind. "Hey guys, let's listen to this!" I chose the song and played it on a modified radio.

End!


End file.
